Memories (Truth or Dare?)
by Memories TOD
Summary: A jovem Isabella perdeu a memória. Após vagar fraca e sem rumo por florestas e estradas desertas, o misterioso Edward salva sua vida. Ele a oferece abrigo em sua cabana secreta, e aos poucos os dois descobrem numa inocente e leal amizade o verdadeiro amor. Conheça a história deles, e prepare o seu coração para descobrir segredos por trás de suas alegrias e tristezas mais profundas.
1. Chapter 1

1\. NA ESTRADA

\- Por favor, não, não, não!

E assim eu abri meus olhos, após ouvir muitos gritos e vozes chamando. Não vi rostos. De quem eram aquelas vozes? Eu não sei dizer. Apenas sei que a mais próxima era de um homem. Não soava como a voz de um velho, mas alguém da minha idade, ou próximo a isso. Jovem.

Não sei se dormi. Não sei se desmaiei. Não sei se fui assaltada, sequestrada, ou se... sei lá. O fato é que tudo está confuso em minha cabeça. Eu nem lembro onde estava ou como vim parar aqui, nesta estrada deserta cercada por mato e árvores.

Era dia. Olhando ao meu redor por alguns instantes, nem gente e nem carros... Não há ninguém por perto, nenhum sinal de qualquer viva alma que possa me explicar COMO eu vim parar neste lugar - embora me sinta livre cercada pela natureza viva – verde e fresca. O cheiro de folhas é forte, marcante e inexplicavelmente maravilhoso. Tudo é paradoxalmente novo e familiar... por isso não devo estar com medo. As circunstâncias, pelo menos, não parecem assustadoras. Só bizarras. Eu devo morar por aqui.

Levantei, e minha cabeça começou a doer. Percebi que não havia chegado aqui há muito tempo. Meu cabelo não está tão sujo, nem minhas roupas. Talvez eu caí ou fui atropelada, pronto. Justificaria o pouco de sangue na camisa. O importante é que nada doía, não havia ambulância, então pensei, ironicamente, "bom, nada está quebrado". Comecei a andar pela estrada, descansada e despreocupada. Vai ver eu dormi, pois realmente estava bem disposta. Quando passasse alguém, eu iria pedir ajuda... pois com o tombo (na minha lista de hipóteses isso também pode ter acontecido), minha memória tinha literalmente apagado.

Ao andar, reparei no meu próprio corpo, buscando evidências que pudessem revelar minha identidade. Comecei analisando minhas mãos: pequenas, finas, brancas como o resto da pele. Tinha vários sinais pelos braços, deviam ser sardas. Não usava joias, apenas um escapulário, sem muitos detalhes. Minhas unhas não estavam pintadas. Passei os dedos nos meus lábios, que estavam um pouco ressecados, talvez do frio, mas não acho que estava usando batom ou qualquer tipo de maquiagem. Pelo menos não saiu nada em minhas mãos quando esfreguei meu rosto. Os cabelos, um pouco bagunçados, acredito, eram lisos, compridos e castanhos. Usava uma camisa xadrez azul larga por cima de uma camiseta branca, um jeans surrado e um par de tênis comum.

Andei por horas tentando decifrar quem eu era, com base nestas pistas. Não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. Acho que agora eu deveria surtar... mas preferi manter a calma. Afinal, de algum jeito eu fui parar ali, e alguém deveria aparecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Impossível a civilização inteira ter sumido enquanto eu estava desacordada!

Vi uma macieira, e parei. Me aproximei, dei um pulo, e agarrei a fruta que estava mais baixa. Era vermelha como sangue, e grande. Parecia de mentira. Sentei encostada num tronco de árvore, perto da estrada. Toda jogada, pensando, enquanto olhava a maçã. Olhei ao meu redor. A estrada não era nova, também não era antiga. Não havia sinal de freada nem de acidentes. Não adianta... eu não tinha nem ideia de que lugar era aquele, mas era belo...e fazia frio. Na verdade, olhando agora, parecia mais uma pintura, uma obra de arte dessas que, quando vemos, nos perdemos na vivacidade das cores. O silêncio era profundo... só ouvia algumas cigarras e pássaros, bem de longe, e o som do vento batendo nas árvores. Uma borboleta pousou na minha perna, eu a peguei, delicadamente, com um dedo. Ela era vermelha e branca. Levantei meu dedo contra a claridade e suas cores contrastavam lindamente com o verde e cinza daquele céu nublado.

Descansei mais um pouco e levantei, não queria perder tempo e tinha que achar alguém antes de escurecer.

Mal sabia eu...

Devo ter andado por horas. Eu não usava relógio, mas soube que estava anoitecendo quando o céu começou vagarosamente a escurecer... ou o tempo estava fechando, não sei dizer. Ainda não tinha visto o sol, pois o lugar era cercado por mato e árvores. Comecei a suar e parei de andar. Dobrei a barra do meu jeans para cima, minhas pernas estavam ficando inchadas. Resolvi entrar em uma espécie de trilha na mata. Afinal, não passaria a noite no meio de uma estrada deserta. Naquele buraco, pelo menos, eu ficaria um pouco mais segura, mais escondida de algum bicho que pudesse aparecer ali.

Sentei perto de um tronco de árvore partido no chão. Fiquei ali, admirando a recém-chegada lua cheia por alguns instantes... tentando lembrar de alguma coisa. Tentei lembrar se tinha um lar, uma família, amigos... tudo em vão.

A perda de memória e o passar das horas me trouxeram, enfim, a angústia.

Pus-me a chorar sem saber como sairia daquela situação. O nervosismo me consumiu. Encolhi-me no mato feito criança, uma criança perdida no mundo. Depois de muito resistir, acabei dormindo. Quem sabe aquilo era somente um sonho e no dia seguinte eu acordaria em casa, numa cama quente e com a minha família? Se é que eu tinha família. Não custava sonhar.

Dormi feito uma pedra.

Só acordei com a claridade do dia seguinte. Antes de abrir os olhos, tinha muita esperança de não estar mais ali. Doce ilusão... lá estava eu, no mesmo lugar, com as mesmas roupas, sem ninguém. O único jeito era levantar e continuar andando.

Estiquei-me e levantei. Hoje sentia o corpo dolorido. Voltei para a estrada principal, segui na mesma direção onde seguia no dia anterior. A pista era quase plana. Em algum lugar aquela estrada ia dar.

Não foi naquele dia.

Nem naquela noite.

Nem no dia seguinte.

Nem no outro.

Parecia estar em um espiral sem saída. Algo estava definitivamente errado, muito errado. Ainda assim, tentava ter calma, na medida do possível.

Nos próximos dois dias eu Já estava perdendo a noção do tempo, com muita fome e sede. Mas consegui manter o controle. Perdê-lo, a essa altura, seria uma forma de acelerar o meu fim.

Após alguns dias, eu já não era mais a mesma. A confiança parecia estar me abandonando, apensar de eu lutar contra o sentimento de entrega. Não aguentava mais comer as poucas frutas e algumas raízes que apareciam perto daquela estrada, agora com menos árvores vivas e vários galhos mais secos ao redor.

Já não tinha forças para fazer longas caminhadas como tivera antes, tamanho o cansaço e fraqueza que tomavam conta do meu corpo, eu notei, mais magro e pálido do que antes. Estava cada vez mais perdida, no espaço e no tempo.

Já havia caído por mais de quatro vezes, e me machucado inúmeras, quando finalmente vi uma novidade. Ou duas.

Uma única placa apareceu após horas de caminhada, e dizia "Yellow Woods 1 KM". Era um lugar? Eu não sei. Aliás, não sabia de nada. Se estivesse mais confiante como antes, teria levado em conta o fato de eu ainda ser capaz de ler para ficar um pouco alegre. Apesar da vontade imensa de sair correndo para achar a tal YELLOW WOODS, cambaleei ao lado da pista para descansar, pois eu já não aguentava mais as minhas pernas. Nem a fome e a sede. Estava completamente enjoada, tonta e com mal-estar. Será que comi algo estragado ou envenenado pela estrada? Acho bem improvável... eu, lenta, nem raciocinei que deveria mais era ser sinal da falta de alimentação. Não conseguia mais sentir conforto nem para abrir os olhos. Minha pressão já devia estar em ponto morto, pois acabei desmaiando ali mesmo, sem estar com sono, aparentemente.

Ótimo. Nadei, nadei, e agora morreria "na praia". Ou não... A outra novidade vinha a seguir.

Senti a presença de uma sombra enorme se aproximando, sem eu ver nada. Ele veio por trás, da direção leste, devagar, sem fazer barulho, e parou perto de mim. Pousou aqueles grandes olhos em brasa sobre meu corpo. Ficou extremamente assustado ao ver meu rosto.

-Merda! – sussurrou.

Recuou por alguns instantes, e torci para não querer fugir por medo de encontrar uma pessoa em estado de _quase morte_. Por alguns instantes, pensei que estaria sozinha de novo. Mas, para a minha última fagulha de sorte, ele voltou. Aproximou-se mais ainda, e começou a me chutar de leve, talvez achando que eu estava morta.

Realmente eu não tinha mais forças, mas consegui abrir meus olhos mais uma vez. E um frio terrível passou pela minha espinha. A vista estava turva, mas sabia que era um homem.

\- Vou cuidar de você. Consegue me ouvir? Não se mexa! – ele disse enquanto verificava minha pulsação mais do que fraca.

Rápido e rasteiro, desapareceu por trás de mim, novamente. Fez uma expressão de quem levara um susto, eu realmente deveria estar péssima, com olheiras e cara de morta. Tentei me sentar, mas o único sucesso que tive foi bater a cabeça num tronco de árvore que estava ao meu lado e eu nem havia percebido. _Cega._

\- Caramba... devagar! - Ele voltou rápido com uma cuia de água. Não vi onde ele conseguiu aquilo. Quase derramou ao ver que eu bati a cabeça. Abaixou-se ao meu lado, me deu a água na boca ao ver que eu não conseguia nem pegar o recipiente, e eu tenho certeza que parecia um bezerro faminto e definhando. Ele parecia estar surpreso que eu estava viva, por algum motivo. A todo o momento me olhava com a expressão mais surpresa possível.

De repente, tudo girou ao meu redor. Ou melhor: de acordo com a minha vista, tudo girava. Ao perceber que eu iria bater a cabeça novamente, ele me segurou. ME SEGUROU. Com apenas uma das mãos. Tirou a água de mim e olhou para meu rosto, provavelmente mais do que abatido, e para a estrada à frente, como se estivesse se certificando que não havia mais ninguém além de mim.

\- Vem comigo, vou te tirar daqui. – Ele disse, reclinando sobre mim. Fiquei desconfortável, e ele percebeu. – Tá tudo bem. - Colocou cautelosamente uma mão embaixo das minhas pernas e a outra nas minhas costas, pronto para me carregar. Estava tão confusa que fiquei com o pé atrás, era um desconhecido. Neguei a ajuda balançando a cabeça e empurrado seu braço, apesar de não conseguir nem pensar direito.

\- Prazer em lhe conhecer também. Agora com licença. – pela voz, ele ficara furioso com o primeiro sinal de provável teimosia que demonstrei. Me pegou no colo e começou a andar mais rápido.

Confesso que tive vontade de perguntar para onde ele me estava me levando, mas ao notar sua seriedade, parecia saber para onde estava indo e o que deveria fazer. Fiquei mais enjoada ainda com seus passos, e resolvi fechar os olhos e esperar. Não sei se ainda estava completamente sem noção do tempo, mas acho que ele andou comigo por não mais do que trinta minutos.

Adentramos por uma pequena trilha. Ainda de olhos fechados, percebi pela sombra da pouca claridade daquela tarde que ele olhava para o meu rosto, a todo instante. Poderia até ser interessante, se não fosse pela situação ridícula e por não ter ideia de quem era aquela pessoa. Tive a impressão de estar mais sonolenta ainda, talvez tenha até dormido em seus braços, mas logo acordei, com dificuldades para respirar. Eu estava praticamente flutuando. No fim, eu nem sei ele me levou apenas andando.

Entramos numa espécie de cabana abandonada, não sei dizer, pois não tinha como analisar naquela posição. Ele abriu a porta e, com cuidado, me levou para dentro. Após fechar a porta com um dos pés, ele entrou numa parte da cabana que parecia um quarto, com uma cama improvisada e travesseiro. Abaixou-se com cuidado e me deitou ali, ajeitando minha cabeça em cima do monte que parecia um travesseiro. Eu acho que dormi.

Quando finalmente abri meus olhos, embaçados, encontrei os dele, olhando meu corpo inteiro. Eu nem tinha como ficar nervosa, não tinha como nem para onde correr. Notei então que ele parecia me examinar. Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo com muita gentileza. Dava pequenos apertões e perguntava onde eu sentia dor. Dobrava minhas pernas e braços repentinamente. Verificou minha temperatura com um termómetro, minha pressão, e balançou a cabeça como se eu estivesse completamente fora do equilíbrio normal de uma pessoa.

-Dói para respirar? – ele perguntou, e eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça. Realmente não doía, mas estava difícil.

Ele me pôs de lado na cama e me sentou, encostada no travesseiro. Parecia saber o que estava fazendo em uma tentativa de melhorar o meu bem estar.

Trouxe mais água, e segurou o copo me ajudando a beber, bem devagar. Eu estava seca e quase sem meus sentidos, ainda. Após alguns minutos, consegui controlar a respiração e ele verificou minha pulsação novamente. Outros copos de água vieram em silêncio, até falar novamente.

-Coma devagar. – ele acendeu a luz e trouxe pão. Eu só sentia gosto de sal, mas comi mesmo assim, em silêncio, com sua ajuda e de olhos fechados. Ele cortava em pequenos pedaços e levava até a minha boca, evitando que eu fizesse qualquer esforço a não ser o da mandíbula.

Pouco a pouco, meu ritmo respiratório e pressão eram controlados com sua ajuda. Fui vencida pelo cansaço e apaguei por completo, sem pensar duas vezes.

* * *

Acordei e já era dia. Quase tarde. Ainda não abria os olhos direito, mas o homem que me salvou ofereceu uma maçã, levando pequenos pedaços ao meu rosto. Não consegui comer, é claro. Meu estômago parecia colado.

Finalmente cortei meu silêncio, depois de um dia.

\- Não gosto disso. – disse ao sentir o gosto, e abrindo os olhos.

Então vi _aquele_ homem. Pensei que tinha morrido e parado no paraíso. Olhos verdes, cabelo loiro escuro e desarrumado, alto, atlético, pele branca de pêssego e... onde eu estava mesmo? Ele tinha barba e bigode por fazer. Não devia ter mais de vinte e sete anos.

Era vergonhoso estar provavelmente em um estado deplorável na frente de um homem tão bonito. Queria sair correndo dali de vergonha, mas não tinha forças.

-De nada... – ele reparou nos meus modos.

-Desculpe, obrigada. – peguei, após a falta de educação com o estranho que queria me ajudar. Acho que ele reparou também no jeito como comi, parecia uma morta de fome.

-Olha. Sente o gosto? Essa tem gosto de pizza. – ele riu sarcasticamente, talvez tentando me tranquilizar.

Meu Deus! Nem se ele tentasse atuar sairia tão perfeito assim. Parecia um astro saído direto de um filme.

-Ok. – De repente, eu começava a gostar de maçãs. De repente, não. Era o desespero.

* * *

Agora, apesar de escuro, eu conseguia ter um pouco mais de noção das marcas dos dias que passei perdida.

\- Vou providenciar mais para você comer, certo? – Ele disse, ao perceber que eu o olhava enquanto ele me examinava com os olhos, expressão preocupada.

\- Eu estou cansada... – falei bem baixo, despreocupada.

\- Você está fraca. Espere. – ele disse, já saindo para outra ala, se é que posso chamar assim, da cabana.

Percebi que só havia uma lâmpada ali quando ele a acendeu perto de uma mesa cheia de livros abertos. Também notei, agora, que havia uma estante verde escura, bem simples, repleta de livros. Achei bizarro ter algo assim naquele lugar tão... nada a ver. Parei de reparar quando ele voltou, com um pão amanteigado e um copo de leite. Sentou na cadeira próxima à cama, trouxe a comida ao meu lado e ficou observando eu comer, por hora, ajudando. Não sei de onde ele surgiu com o lanche... mas eu estava louca de fome e nem perguntei nada. Foi ele quem perguntou, quando eu terminei de comer.

\- Qual é o seu nome? – esperou, em vão, antes de disparar lenta e cautelosamente as outras perguntas, na tentativa de obter ao menos uma resposta. - Como você veio parar aqui? Cadê a sua família? Quantos anos você tem? – finalmente, ele desistiu depois de dez minutos perdidos em perguntas.

\- E-eu não sei... – respondi receosa e com vergonha, gaguejando. – E-e-eu não lembro... – me arrastava, pesada na cama, para levantar.

\- Calma! – ele interrompeu, observando minha aflição e olhos marejados. Acho que se arrependeu de perguntar naquela hora.

\- Estou bem, não precisa. – Ele franziu os olhos e riu da estupidez que eu acabava de dizer, enquanto eu tentava ficar firme em meus pés, sem sucesso, sozinha. Voltei para o centro da cama, agora com muita dor nas costas.

\- Olha, você pode dizer qualquer coisa, menos que está bem. Com todo o respeito, minha jovem...? – esperava que eu completasse com meu nome, o que não fiz, então prosseguiu - parece um pedaço de lixo que achei jogado no asfalto.

Ele riu, embora eu estivesse um trapo mesmo, e fitou minha roupa suja de sangue na cintura.

\- Não lembra nem disso? – apontou para a mancha na minha camisa.

\- Não, acho que caí.

\- Você acha ou lembra de ter caído?

-Eu já disse, não sei! – fiquei levemente irritada comigo mesma. – Não está doendo.

\- Teremos que dar uma olhada nisso direito.

\- Teremos...?

\- Sim, eu sou médico – ele sorriu de lado, mas ainda sério. – Bem, quase um médico.

\- Isso explica os livros? – disse, apontando com a cabeça para a estante.

\- Exatamente. Estou estudando para ser um. – disse seco, logo cortando o assunto. –Vamos, levante um pouco.

Tropecei no seu pé e quase caí, antes mesmo de levantar, o que arrancou um sorriso tímido dele. Pôs meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros e me levantou, então seguimos andando devagar, enquanto ele me guiava. Ele me ajudou, e foi andando comigo até um canto da cabana.

\- Onde estamos indo?

\- Para o chuveiro, ora. – seu tom era carrancudo.

\- Mas eu não tenho nada para vestir.

\- Você acha que eu não percebi? Pode ficar fria, não vai precisar ficar nua. Vista uma camisa minha e amanhã eu trago roupas para você.

\- Eu não pretendo estar aqui amanhã. – falei com minha voz rouca.

\- É mesmo, garota? Para onde irá? – ele debochou da minha situação. Não respondi àquela pergunta, pois realmente ele tinha razão. Eu não tinha para onde ir.

Fiquei calada. Ele me levou até a parede, onde eu fiquei segurando até ele se atentar que eu não ficaria nua na frente de um estranho. Olhei para ele, que, como futuro médico, nem ligou para nada disso. Apenas bufou.

\- Pode ir, eu acho que consigo ficar de pé agora.

\- Espere. – ele andou rápido até o quarto e voltou com a cadeira, uma toalha limpa e um sabão, já suspeitando que eu_ estava_ com vergonha. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame ou irá cair. Vou arrumar o quarto para você descansar melhor. –Só não repare na bagunça. – ele riu de lado, com a cabeça ainda para dentro do banheiro improvisado.

\- Ok. – Não, não tinha jeito. Eu estava ali com um estranho que dizia ser estudante de Medicina, e pelo menos, até agora, estava melhor do que na rua, sem rumo. O jeito era _dançar conforme a música_. Faria o mais rápido possível. Desabotoei meu jeans e sentei na cadeira para acabar de tirá-lo. Em seguida, por sorte, percebi que não sabia como abrir aquele chuveiro, ou torneira, vai saber.

-Está tudo bem aí?

\- Não sei ligar essa coisa.

\- Essa _coisa._ – ele disse, me imitando entrando no banheiro e mostrando como ligava – se abre assim. Mais alguma coisa?

\- Não, obrigada... – disse virada de costas para ele, com vergonha, enquanto ele olhava minha blusa com sangue.

\- Olha... você quer saber uma coisa? – ele perguntou.

-O que?

\- Relaxe... – ele parecia querer dizer outra coisa, mas voltou atrás. Logo deixou o banheiro.

Não lembro quando senti a água correr pelo meu corpo pela última vez. Novamente, tentei lembrar do que estava acontecendo comigo, como perdi a memória e como estava naquela estrada. Sem sucesso de novo, me lavei toda, dos pés às pontas do cabelo, e parecia estar lavando a alma dos dias de sufoco que passei. Realmente aquele banho me ajudou a relaxar. Agora sim, senti um sono bom... não estava mais tonta como ontem, e sim exausta.

Desliguei o chuveiro, me sequei sentada na cadeira e vesti uma camisa _dele_. Nem preciso dizer que estava grande como uma camisola. Também vesti uma cueca por baixo que, obviamente, parecia um shorts em mim. Consideraria muita falta de higiene, se não fosse pela situação... bem, pelo menos as roupas estavam limpas e cheirosas, pareciam novas e o oposto do que eu estava vestindo antes. Penteei meus cabelos com os dedos, pois ele, com aquele cabelo arrepiado, certamente não teria uma escova, a não ser de dentes, pois seus dentes, eu já havia reparado, eram lindos. Voltei para o quarto, andando e mancando e caindo para a cama. Ele me segurou novamente, me impedindo de deitar.

Ao segurar a minha mão, ele olhou para o meu rosto, como se estivesse surpreso com alguma coisa. Será que eu também tinha uma ferida no rosto? Ou ele notou algo que não percebeu antes? Ou... será que ele me conhecia? O fato é que ele arregalou os olhos, _muito_ surpreso ao me ver. Analisou cada detalhe meu e senti seus olhos espantados ou assustados percorrendo meu corpo também. Comecei a ficar vermelha, provavelmente, pois meu rosto ferveu e nem estava quente ali. Não o repudiei, pois talvez aquele seria o indício de alguma revelação que eu tanto procurava há dias.

-Que foi? – Perguntei, indignada com tanta análise.

\- Deixa eu ver essa ferida antes de você começar a dormir. – ele se consertou, e acordou de seu "estudo".

\- Não.

\- Não o que?

\- Não quero mostrar, está tudo bem.

\- Ora, eu sou o médico aqui, não está nada bem! – ele alterou a voz. - Isso não pode inflamar! Sua blusa está suja de sangue, olha. – Ele mostrou minha roupa suja, apontando para a cadeira que eu nem vi sair do banheiro. _Lerda._

\- Não tem nada aqui. – disse, subindo um pouco a camisa enquanto ele aproximava o rosto para olhar.

– Tem sim! Eu já vi que está machucada. Teimosa.

\- Cadê? – olhei, sem entender, já que não senti nada ali e nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar meu próprio corpo nos dias que passaram. Tinha realmente uma ferida aberta, quase preta, horrível. – Eu não sei como isso foi parar aí e nem como não estava sentindo nada. Talvez já estivesse anestesiada de dor e nem percebi.

\- Não sabe mesmo como foi? – ele se controlou mais.

\- Não lembro de nada. Nada.

\- Hum – ele murmurou, esfregando as mãos na cabeça, pensativo.

\- É grave?

-Vou colher seu sangue agora.

-Pra que?

\- Tem medo?

\- Sabe... não gostaria que respondesse uma pergunta com outra.

Ele levantou e pegou uma maleta de primeiros socorros. Limpou meu braço com álcool e eu virei o rosto.

\- Você é uma menina teimosa e respondona. Vai precisar de um anti-inflamatório e vou levar eu sangue pra análise. Terei que sair mais tarde.

\- Mais tarde? – fiquei com medo de ficar ali sozinha. – Mora próximo daqui? Vai me levar a outro lugar?

\- Não – ele franziu os olhos, evitando minha última pergunta. - Preciso te examinar acordada. Diga-me onde dói.

Ele passou com cuidado as mãos pelo meu corpo, dando alguns apertões e nada além da região em torno da ferida perto da cintura, que não doía naquele momento, apesar de estar inchada dos olhos aos pés, com marcas de arranhões das minhas aventuras solitárias na estrada.

\- Por que está aqui?

\- _Por que está aqui?_ – Ele riu, imitando com ar de deboche e virou os olhos em reprovação.

Mas que raiva! Mal me conheceu e já sabia como me irritar... não falei mais nada de novo, pois lembrei novamente que ele estava me fazendo um favor e não tinha nenhuma obrigação, nenhuma _mesmo_, de receber uma estranha naquele lugar. Ouvi uma risada medonha dele, já percebendo que me irritou. E gostou.

\- Você fez um bico incrível agora... – ele relutou por alguns segundos, parecendo escolher as palavras.

\- Mas vou te dizer. Meu nome é Edward. Eu venho aqui para estudar. É uma casa abandonada, por mim mesmo, quando eu era garoto. Eu fiz isso aqui porque não tinha uma casa na árvore – ele riu da própria desgraça de quando era criança. – Trouxe as coisas aos poucos para a mamãe não perceber, e ao crescer, meus amigos foram pra fora, e eu comecei a usar este local como meu refúgio, depois de algum tempo afastado. – de repente, ele parou de falar, como se estivesse realmente escolhendo as informações que iria me apresentar. Percebi seu silêncio e o quebrei.

\- Por que não estuda na sua casa, no seu quarto? – perguntei, um pouco curiosa em relação ao que eu ouvi sobre sua vida.

-Vamos ajeitar logo isso. – ele apontou para o tubo de ensaio, e desviou totalmente o foco da conversa.

Eu consenti. Virei o rosto o máximo que pude em uma tentativa de não sentir dor, mas não funcionou.

-Ai! – gritei logo que ele amarrou meu braço com uma borracha para prender minha circulação.

-Nem comecei. – ele virou os olhos, em deboche pela minha reação.

Apoiou minha mão na sua perna, passou os dedos próximo a uma das minhas veias – que eram várias, por sinal - e logo empurrou a agulha no meu braço. Mordi meus lábios tão forte que acho que fiquei mais apreensiva do que realmente precisava. Não doeu tanto.

-Fracote. Peguei de primeira. –ele reclamou, provavelmente reparando na minha expressão totalmente desnecessária, ainda que escondida, pois eu virei o rosto exatamente para ele não ver.

Deitei na cama e ele pegou os curativos para fechar minha ferida. Eu, que já estava deitada de lado, percebi que teria que subir a blusa para ele ver o que fazer. Devo ter corado na hora, e ele provavelmente não viu meu rubor, pois eu me certifiquei de virar o rosto totalmente para a parede da cabana. Assim suportaria melhor a dor, sem vergonha.

Foi o que eu fiz. Edward lavou as mãos e voltou usando luvas, com uma tesoura, gazes, algum tipo de líquido que mais parecia água. Ele gentilmente subiu minha blusa e eu virei, assustada.

-Qual é o problema agora? –ele perguntou.

-Vai me costurar ou algo assim? – perguntei, tentando ao máximo esconder minha expressão assustada.

Ele riu alto, como se eu tivesse lançado alguma piada.

-Épico. Nem percebeu.

-Qual é a graça? – não entendia.

-Está atrasada. Eu já dei pontos em você.

-Como? –praticamente sentei para olhar, e reparei pela primeira vez na linha preta que saía da minha pele.

-Ué, você dormiu... e eu aproveitei a chance. Apenas vou limpar agora.

Eu virei de volta para a parede, atordoada com o meu desligamento. Mal podia acreditar.

-Vai arder um pouco. – avisou antes começar a limpar a ferida.

-Tá.

Logo ele acabou, e percebi que, novamente, eu estava esperando uma dor maior do que a que veio. Ele encerrou a limpeza e selou com gaze.

\- Preciso sair para providenciar algumas coisas. Você está bem para ficar sozinha um pouco?

-Você está perguntando isso pra mim... que passei dias sozinha? – ri de lado pela pergunta descabida. - Aonde você vai? – perguntei, curiosa novamente.

-Não vou demorar, descanse um pouco. Não quebre minha cabana. – era evidente que ele não queria revelar seu destino. Relevei, afinal, aquele é o único ser que conheço, até o momento, então deveria ser minimamente cordial em troca de abrigo.

\- Não vou sair da sua cama. – típica resposta de alguém tonta como eu. Ora bolas, ele achava que eu ia sair dali como e para que? E que tipo de sentindo isso ganhou? Óbvio que ele riu.

\- Boa menina. – ele piscou ironicamente e saiu, fechando a porta não antes de deixar um copo d'água próximo à cama.

Não lembro qual foi a última vez que me senti tão confortável. Olhei para a janela e para o resto do espaço que, sinceramente, eu não tinha percebido ainda. Percebi que Edward era muito cuidadoso. A cabana, embora pequena, tinha as alas divididas por cortinas claras e não tinha sujeira alguma no chão. Tentei esticar o pescoço, sem muito sucesso, e identifiquei uma cozinha improvisada, provavelmente naquele dia, pois o pão estava fresco e o leite também. Estava tudo intacto, com exceção do prato com meu lanche. Pelo menos até onde eu podia enxergar, deitada dali, era um homem diferente. Apaguei como uma vela ao vento.

De repente, comecei a viajar pelo subconsciente. Era como se eu estivesse novamente na estrada. _Naquela_ mesma droga de estrada.

Ouvi as mesmas vozes gritando por mim. Gritando para mim. A cada grito, a angústia aumentava, pois eu não sabia de quem eram aqueles rostos borrados e muito menos conseguia decifrar o nome que gritavam. Tentei ficar deitada naquela estrada por mais tempo do que deveria ficar, com a intenção de entender pelo que me chamavam. Tentativa falha... e percebi que não conseguia levantar. Minhas pernas estavam imóveis, pareciam quebradas e, por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia fazer nenhum tipo de movimento. Comecei a gritar desesperadamente, e o mesmo faziam por mim. Parece que a intensidade de meus berros ressoava diretamente no que eu ouvia, até que alguém, frio como o gelo, por trás, me agarrou. Não sabia quem era, mas tentei ao máximo me soltar. Comecei a sufocar, não que estivesse sendo atacada, mas simplesmente faltava ar... e quanto mais tentava me mexer, mais ar faltava. Foi então que eu senti que estava caindo... caindo livremente como se pisasse em nuvens, e por reflexo, me mexi. Acordei nesta hora. Graças a Deus... foi só um sonho.

Abri os olhos lentamente e vi Edward já de volta. Ele já havia chegado há algum tempo, parece. Já era noite. Ele estava sentado na cadeira de cedo, com uma toalha de rosto gelada na minha testa e uma enorme e mais gelada ainda por cima do meu corpo.

\- Pra que isso? – perguntei, me encolhendo na cama, arrepiada.

\- Você está com muita febre. – ele olhava com perícia o que estava fazendo. - Sentiu algo estranho enquanto dormia?

\- Não. Mas tive o pior dos pesadelos.

\- Imaginei. – ele disse enfático e apontou para o lado com o rosto, querendo me mostrar na mesa uma seringa e um vidro de remédio antitetânico. – Só assim para não sentir essa picada.

\- Você podia tirar essas toalhas molhadas de cima de mim? Estou com frio, acho que a febre já passou. – reclamei.

\- Não quero te assustar não, mas aqui está muito quente... deve fazer uns 32 graus – ele falou sobre o clima, enquanto secava meu suor, com uma certa expressão de pena pelo que eu estava sentindo. Ou, mais provavelmente, pelo que eu estava passando.

\- Abaixo de zero, até acredito. – comentei com um sarcasmo até infantil, que o fez rir.

\- Também não sentiu quando peguei aqui... de novo. – ele apontou, novamente com o rosto, para a ferida na minha cintura.

\- Como está? – tentei levantar a beirada da gaze alocada em cima para olhar o estrago, mas ele não deixou, tirou minha mão.

\- Você deve ter se cortado com algum metal e inflamou. – sugeriu. – não era uma mordida, por sorte.

\- Em não lembro de ter nenhum metal por perto quando acordei lá. – pensei.

\- O mais bizarro é que você não se deu ao trabalho de ver sua ferida nem com sangue na roupa – ele riu sagazmente da minha lentidão. – Mas agora tudo está sob controle, só preciso abaixar sua febre. – disse com um tom preocupado na voz.

\- Ou... ?

\- Minha cabana vai incendiar com você. – riu novamente, de lado, tentando não me preocupar.

\- Muito engraçado. – fiquei brava com o deboche fora de hora. Ele percebeu e logo tratou de mudar de assunto.

\- Sonhou comigo?

-Não, tive um pesadelo.

-Então? Não há nada mais apavorante do que estar ao lado de um desconhecido sagaz como eu, não acha? – ele continuava na ironia. Parece que gostava mesmo de me provocar, sentia isso pelo olhar dele, esperando uma resposta minha ou alguma expressão que ele já havia percebido em meu rosto naquelas ocasiões.

-Como se realmente você não soubesse que não é nem um pouco terrível. – fiz expressão de desdém, e acho que ele adorou... sorriu com os olhos, olhando em direção aos meus.

\- Ah, adoro isso.

-Isso o que? – perguntei, sem entender.

-Sua cara de brava. Acho hilária. Toda quebrada e raivosa. – ele riu, e eu fiquei super sem graça, é claro. Fingi que não estava ali e fechei os olhos, para não encará-lo enquanto cuidava da minha febre. Ele continuou trocando as toalhas, geladas, mas agora nem tanto, com o passar da hora.

\- Está sentindo alguma coisa?

\- Não.

\- Sono?

\- Um pouco.

\- Vamos ver agora. – ele disse, ao observar que minha temperatura abaixava à medida que conversávamos. Colocou um termômetro em mim, e viu que estava cedendo.

\- Piorou?

-Não! Melhorou.. está com trinta e oito de febre agora. Meus parabéns.

\- Nossa, que legal. Trinta e oito, estou ótima. Mereço um prêmio.

-Bom, quando eu cheguei aqui você estava com quarenta e um. – disse levantando e indo até a cozinha. – quanto ao prêmio...

Edward não me contou, mas quando ele chegou, eu estava tendo alucinações de febre. Ele já devia imaginar que isso iria acontecer, por isso saiu para buscar medicamentos logo. Me encontrou pálida, correu para preparar a injeção antes que eu entrasse em um quadro muito pior. Fez tudo com muita atenção e preocupado, ainda não sei se por ter me achado _naquelas_ condições na estrada ou por sentir algum tipo de culpa, sabe-se lá o motivo. Ele conseguiu a proeza de aplicar uma medicação em mim, então tentou arrumar a minha ferida, para não deixar os pontos expostos, já que eu arranquei o curativo que ele havia feito ao me retorcer na cama pela febre. Me colocou de lado, limpou com todo o cuidado de novo e aplicou alguma pomada que só ele ou algum médico formado deveria saber a utilidade, e depois fechou com duas gazes e esparadrapo. Ao final, certificou-se de que tudo estava bem preso e de que eu não tinha acordado com dor.

Colocou a sua mão direita enorme na minha testa pequena e viu que eu ardia em febre, foi então que levantou até a cozinha e molhou as toalhas limpas que trouxera de algum lugar com gelo e água gelada de um mini bar que eu ainda não havia descoberto. Voltou e sentou na cadeira que já havia criado pernas junto da cama, e começou a espalhar a toalha pelo meu rosto, braços e testa, tentando afastar a febre de mim. Somente depois de quase uma hora sob seus cuidados eu acordei.

\- Você está molhada, melhor se trocar. – ele disse, trazendo uma camisa velha e enorme dos Rolling Stones, a qual olhei por alguns instantes e de cara reconheci a banda. Meu rosto se iluminou com a migalha de lembrança que eu tive.

\- Rolling Stones! Disse radiante, pela primeira vez.

\- Aham, traz alguma lembrança para você?

-Wild Horses... – comecei a cantarolar bem baixo, muito satisfeita por saber uma música.

-Isso é ótimo! – disse, jogando a camisa em mim e sorrindo pelo progresso. – mas, minha cara... deles você não poderia esquecer nem que apagassem seus miolos. Melhor banda, depois dessa aí na sua barriga.

\- O que? – disse, reparando agora que vestia uma camisa bem parecida, mas do Ramones. – Dessa banda eu não lembro – fingi com cara de boba, só para não dar o braço a torcer.

\- Acho que agora está mentindo. – ele sentava na cadeira, rindo da minha atuação fraca de desinformada. Começou a cantar um Rock pesado após ver com sua mão em minha testa que eu já não estava quente, sorrindo em sinal de aprovação pela minha melhora repentina.

\- Que seja. – Falei sem assunto enquanto ele cantava para mim e colocava o termômetro novamente, checando agora trinta e sete graus e três.

\- O Rock te curou. – ele disse fazendo um sinal de cumprimento _gangster_, rindo muito da situação e do próprio humor, esperando por um momento, sem querer, que eu me trocasse na frente dele. O que tinha de belo ele tinha de tolo, se cogitou que aquilo aconteceria.

\- Ar-ham. – limpei a garganta. Ele se tocou que deveria me deixar sozinha. Foi até sua estante pegar um livro e voltou quando julgou que eu já havia me vestido, já que não avisei nada. Ele voltou enquanto eu deslizava a camisa pela barriga.

Deitei logo em seguida, e ele voltava batendo palmas no ar como se estivesse entrando num show dos Stones, com o livro na cabeça. Achei totalmente desnecessário... mas fofo. De certa maneira, ele estava fazendo isso para eu relaxar com os próximos momentos de tensão até eu lembrar de algo. E também parecia estar satisfeito por eu estar viva.

\- Então o pesadelo não foi com alguém conhecido? –sentava ao meu lado, pela enésima vez hoje.

-Não. Não que eu lembre.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – foi a frase mais confortante que ele disse desde a primeira pela manhã. – Está com frio ainda?

-Não, mas quero me cobrir.

\- Tem medo de mim?

-Que?!

-Deixa pra lá. – ele riu de lado, fitando o livro na mesa, enquanto eu deitava novamente para dormir mais.

-Vai ficar aqui? – perguntei, apesar de toda a brincadeira_ nonsense_, na esperança de ouvir um "sim".

-Sim.

-O que dirá na sua casa?

-Não preciso dizer absolutamente nada. Mas avisei a quem interessasse que eu estou na casa de um amigo, o Nestor. Amigo imaginário, é claro. – o humor não cessava.

\- Bom. Boa noite. – falei, enquanto ele desejava o mesmo.

-Vou estudar na cozinha, ok?

-Ok.

-Descanse na paz dos deuses do Rock.

-Tentarei. - Meu rosto se iluminou. Quando ele brincava, me sentia mais confortável por estar ali. Pensei que deveria agradecê-lo mas, por enquanto, não o fiz. Ainda não estava indo embora e esta seria apenas mais uma noite ali. Enquanto refletia, o olhei e acho que ele entendeu o olhar de agradecimento. Ou não...

-Que foi? Sou bonito? – ele perguntou, indiferente, mas notando meu sorriso de alívio por saber que não estava _nessa_ sozinha. Já prevendo minha reação, riu e saiu para a cozinha, antes de eu bufar e virar para dormir.

[Eu não criei os personagens. Todos os originais e direitos reservados pertencem à Saga Crepúsculo, de Stephenie Meyer.]


	2. Chapter 2

2\. OLHOS HIPNOTIZANTES EM YELLOW WOODS

O cansaço definitivamente me consumiu. Não consegui sonhar, e muito menos sentir o tempo passar. Dormi o sono dos "deuses do Rock", como ele diria. Uma pedra. Figura ainda pálida e cansada, olhos roxos e fundos de cansaço e, ainda assim, passei horas em estado de hibernação.

Diferente dos dias anteriores, eu acordei em paz, calma, e com o raio do sol da manhã entrando pela janela da cozinha – se é que posso chamar assim aquele espaço - que vinha exatamente na direção dos meus olhos naquela hora. Já não estava mais com tanto frio e meu corpo estava levemente suado pelo calor daquela manhã, tão manhosa. Meus cabelos, céus... provavelmente devem parecer uma juba. O lençol estava todo revirado, e não mais me cobrindo.

Abri os olhos aos poucos. Já lúcida, soube onde estava após alguns segundos de estranhamento típico de quando mudamos de um ambiente e dormimos em um lugar diferente. Quis me virar para o lado oposto, mas senti uma dor na minha ferida na cintura e travei o movimento.

Quando percebi, Edward estava de prontidão sentado na entrada da cabana – pois aquilo não tinha porta decente, claro - encostado em um lado do portal e com a perna cruzada no joelho, o pé apoiado no lado oposto, com um livro na mão e olhando, com aqueles mesmos olhos misteriosos que encontrei pela primeira vez há alguns dias, para mim. Espreguicei-me um pouco na cama, e o fitei naquela posição. Ao lado de fora, agora eu podia ver, havia um riacho, lago, ou algo assim, com água limpa e grama muito verde até a cabana. Parecia uma pequena praia particular, a qual eu não havia notado por estar na nebulosidade daqueles dias anteriores.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntei, sem ter noção do horário.

– Estava lendo aqui, esperando você acordar. Como está se sentindo agora? – ele perguntava, racionalmente.

– Quase descansada, eu acho. – me mexi na cama e percebi que meu corpo todo doía, mal conseguia dobrar os braços, pernas e pescoço. - Só acho que acabo de perder os movimentos.

– Espera. – Ele esboçou um sorriso torto, fechou o livro, largou sobre a mesinha na entrada da cabana e veio rápido para perto da cama. Segurou minhas mãos e me ajudou a sentar, apoiando minhas costas. De repente, eu comecei a desconfiar que havia um toque de _gentleman_ por trás daquele sarcasmo todo.

Por um momento, senti suas mãos nas minhas – fortes, grandes, seguras e cúmplices. Fiquei sem ter muito o que dizer, então simplesmente o olhei, com a cabeça de lado e meu olhar de peixe morto. _Uma-bosta-de-cansada-mas-bem-melhor_.

– Bom dia... – respondi, finalmente.

–Você parece um panda cansado. – ele riu, amistosamente.

–Obrigada, Edward. – passei as mãos nos olhos, tentando limpar a aparência e arrumar o cabelo, que com certeza estava feroz.

Ele não tirava os olhos de mim. Depois de me analisar em cada movimento, abriu suas mãos enormes e as colocou nas solas dos meus pés. Ele encostou devagar, mas acho que foi o suficiente para eu ficar arrepiada, e isso ficou mais do que claro.

–Por acaso está com frio, moça?

– Não, estou normal. – falei disfarçando e cruzando os braços na minha frente, como se bloqueassem minhas emoções para ele. Fiquei com vergonha e, tenho certeza, corei.

Edward começou a pegar nos meus pés, dobrando levemente as minhas pernas e estimulando minha articulação. Ah, se ele soubesse como eu fiquei desconsertada...

– Você é estranha – ele disse num tom que soou como desdém.

–Obrigada? – franzi a testa, e a curiosidade logo me tomou - Estranha como? – e fingi que não entendi que ele notava minhas reações espontâneas.

– Uma hora está com frio quando está calor, outra hora está com mais calor do que realmente está... de noite se descobre sentindo calor quando na verdade faz frio, isso tudo mesmo sem febre.

– Nada a ver. – emendei, confusa.

– Bom, vamos tomar café? – ele certamente previu que eu ainda não tinha articulação suficiente para levantar. Ajudou-me a sentar e foi pegar na cozinha um pão fresco com geleia, leite e água. Desta vez, trouxe tudo numa bandeja. Achei engraçado o excesso de cuidado com uma mera estranha.

– O que acontece com esse tratamento V.I.P.?

– Serviço completo para meus convidados. Depois você levanta um pouco. – ele colocou a bandeja sobre minhas pernas.

Eu, faminta, comecei a devorar o pão, macio e fresco, lambendo os dedos e saboreando cada mordida como se aquele fosse o maior banquete do mundo. E depois do sufoco dos dias anteriores, realmente era. Quando abri os olhos, ele estava olhando para mim, sem piscar, quase sorrindo, com um certo tom _bem_ esquisito para minhas expressões de satisfação. Fiquei totalmente sem graça e mais vermelha do que antes, eu acho.

–Você não vai comer?

– Eu já vou almoçar, pra falar a verdade. Você dormiu muito, quase quinze horas – ele disse, olhando surpreso para o relógio em cima da mesa.

– Meu Deus... por que você não me acordou?

– Pra que? Precisava descansar. Além disso, estava acompanhando seu sono pesado, mas tinha horas que eu acho que você realmente encontrou alguém como sei lá... o Elvis. – ele riu, sem controle.

– Que Elvis?

– Você não sabe? O Rei do Rock, sua tonta!

– Bem, desculpe por ter perdido a memória e a piada... – _vergonha_ deveria ser palavra do século. Agora sabia que era estranha até dormindo.

– Sabe dos Stones, mas não lembrou da lenda? Isso não tem perdão. Vou te mostrar quem é Elvis.

– Por favor.

– Beba antes que esfrie. – ele percebeu que eu já havia me distraído na conversa e tinha largado o leite.

Edward levantou e foi até a mesa da entrada da cabana, onde tinha um toca-discos e alguns vinis. Após escolher um do Elvis, colocou "Twist and Shout" para tocar, olhou para mim e, antes de voltar, apontou para o disco.

– Este é o Rei, senhorita esquecida! – ele sussurrou.

–Legal.

Terminei meu leite, totalmente indiferente, e ele riu.

– Belo bigode.

Limpei meus lábios com as mãos, antes de perceber um lenço enorme na bandeja de palha improvisada. Sou cem por cento distraída. _Mesmo._ Ele percebeu e, antes que tudo caísse pelo chão, veio correndo pegar a bandeja e a deixou na cozinha. Elvis ainda cantava, mas agora era "Love me Tender".

Eu já o conhecia mas, sinceramente, não fiquei à vontade com Edward me fitando enquanto o "Rei" cantava algo tão meloso. Para não parecer ainda mais estranha e desapontá-lo, simplesmente me pus a prestar atenção na música. Estranho.

_E graças a Deus ele se tocou..._

–Vamos andar. – ele segurava meus braços fazendo apoio para eu levantar.

Devagar, eu fiz força para levantar, minhas pernas pareciam adormecidas. Quando finalmente fiquei quase ereta, perdi a força nelas e ia caindo pela cama rumo ao chão. Ele me segurou forte pelas costas e não me deixou cair. Fiquei arrepiada novamente, como se tivesse encostado numa corrente elétrica, o que me fez suspirar.

–Ai...

–Não vai cair agora. – ele riu, constrangido por ter ficado tão perto de mim. Afastou-se e foi para o meu lado, me segurar enquanto eu dava lentos passos para frente. – Bom, acho que agora já posso te apresentar minha casa de brinquedo? – ele disse, meio tímido pela simplicidade do lugar.

– Sim, por favor. – andei lentamente até o projeto de cozinha. Havia algumas peças de louça sujas espalhadas na pia, provavelmente só o que usamos pela manhã e que ele ainda não havia lavado, uma garrafa de leite e um saco de pães. Na janela, tinha uma cortina da mesma textura das que separavam os ambientes, no lugar de portas. Vi uma pequena geladeira, um forno e alguns utensílios, minimamente planejados para estarem ali. Era o básico do básico, somente o indispensável. Tudo, como ele mesmo contava, trazido aos poucos de sua casa, escondido da sua mãe, durante toda a vida.

–Aqui é meu segundo lugar favorito da casa. – ele achava mesmo que morava ali.

Em seguida, me levou para o banheiro, um espaço grande e vazio, no cimento, apenas com um sanitário e um cano que servia como chuveiro, onde eu tomei banho no dia anterior. Não existia pia, devia lavar as mãos no chuveiro mesmo. Ou na cozinha.

– Aqui é onde eu leio o jornal e penso na desgraça da minha vida. – ele riu em tom de mísero deboche, e eu franzi a testa, sem entender. Ele ainda não havia me contado nada da sua história para eu saber o que fazia dela uma desgraça. Era algo que eu estava prestes a perguntar, assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

Depois, virou e me levou novamente para a ala principal, onde ficava uma mesa com o toca-discos ao lado da entrada; uma cadeira de madeira; a cama, na parede de frente para o portal; e a estante enorme de livros e objetos dele, perto de um cesto de roupas limpas e outro de roupas sujas, provavelmente.

– E aquele é meu lugar favorito! – ele apontou, para a única cama, a cama onde eu estava dormindo.

–Ah, ótimo. E agora uma estranha dorme bem ali.

– Pelo menos a estranha é engraçada. – ficamos mudos e de pé por alguns instantes.

–Sua namorada deve sentir vontade de vir aqui. – joguei verde, sem querer.

–Eu não tenho namorada, de onde tirou isso? – ele olhou com uma grande expressão interrogativa, como se eu tivesse falado uma bobagem sem cabimento.

–Não? E como surgiram todos os detalhes daqui? Como conseguiu arrumar o espaço minimalista sozinho? – estava impressionada.

– Ora, garota... acredite, eu não sou relaxado. Posso até ter essa aparência, mas não sou. Quer dizer, não nesse sentido – Ao dizer isso, ele passou a mão direita, a que não me apoiava, na barba. - Penso em todos os detalhes e tive tempo suficiente para deixar o espaço como eu precisava, observando minhas necessidades.

– Parabéns, então. Se comporta como um velho em um corpo de jovem que mora sozinho em uma cabana no meio do nada.

– Aprendi a crescer vendo o mundo de uma forma cruel, me viro desde sempre, mesmo morando lá embaixo, do outro lado... – e ele ficou mudo.

Eu não disse mais nada, não iria interroga-lo. Não agora. Não queria que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo. Ele me olhou torto, deu de ombros e virou comigo de costas, apresentando a paisagem ao lado de fora da cabana. Agora, com o sol, podia ver que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o outro lugar onde vi a placa "Yellow Woods". Por onde passei, tudo era frio, fechado e cinzento. Agora, aqui, tinha sol, uma grama verde brilhante e uma lagoa espetacular, de águas limpas e cristalinas. Parecia uma pintura, um lugar paralelo a tudo o que eu vi até então. Um pedaço de paraíso. De relance vi que ele observava minha expressão de admiração pela beleza à minha frente.

– Essa é minha piscina particular. – ele sorriu e respirou o ar que vinha em nossa direção.

–E é incrível. – completei.

–Quem sabe você vai aproveitá-la quando melhorar um pouco...

–Talvez, parece uma boa ideia. – concordei, achando que deveria ser ótimo ficar naquelas águas calmas.

* * *

Edward me deixou encostada no portal e pegou a cadeira para eu sentar ali, perto da entrada da cabana, e tomar um pouco de sol do fim da manhã. Admirei cada centímetro daquele lugar, mal podia esperar para entrar naquelas águas. Praticamente dormi acordada, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e em como os fatos se sucederam desde quando ele me encontrou num momento mais do que oportuno. Precisava agradecê-lo, mas ainda não era o fim. Buscava, na minha mente, palavras para expressar minha gratidão por tudo, sem soar idiota nem mal agradecida. Já estava ensaiando para dizer "adeus".

Com o silêncio infinito entre nós, não consegui mais adiar minha curiosidade. Precisava conhecer aquele cara que me salvou.

–Edward...

–Fala.

–Por que escolhe vir aqui?

Ele suspirou, ficou sério como se buscasse uma resposta coerente e clara para mim.

–Aqui eu fico em paz. Não há nada nem ninguém, só uma vila por perto da reserva, no meio da serra, mais nada mesmo. Ninguém sabe daqui. É uma pequena área particular que pertencia a um dos meus amigos. Eu não moro aqui, mas estudo tudo o que preciso, como você já viu.

–Ok, quer ver outra coisa "incrível?" – ele disse, cortando minhas dúvidas e indo para fora da cabana, olhando para mim.

–Uhum.

–Olha! – ele exclamou, apontando para algo que eu realmente não havia notado até agora: atrás da lagoa, para além da viva grama, encontravam-se vários tipos de árvores carregadas de frutos. Aquilo era tão incrível quanto a "piscina particular". Parecia uma faixa colorida delimitando a área da viela onde a cabana de Yellow Woods ficava. Fiquei de boca aberta, literalmente, não só pela beleza como pelo fato de eu ter sido _tão_ desatenta antes. Era como se a cada momento Edward me apresentasse uma nova faceta do mundo, ainda totalmente novo para mim.

–Como conseguiu cultivar tantas árvores diferentes neste lugar?

–Fique aí. Vou pegar nosso almoço de hoje! – ele riu pela minha surpresa e saiu correndo atrás das árvores. Levantou as pernas da calça, atravessou o lado mais estreito da lagoa e pegou uma bola de basquete perto da macieira. Ele começou a jogar a bola, fingindo uma partida invisível, provavelmente para chamar minha atenção, do outro lado. De repente, começou a tacar a bola nas árvores em busca de frutos. Encheu a camisa com maçãs e laranjas.

– Você não vai para a casa almoçar? – perguntei quando se aproximou.

– Não, por quê?

– Sua família...vai ficar uma fera.

– Todos estão viajando, foram passar uma temporada fora, em Vancouver**.** Nem vão ligar. Disse que estava na casa do Nestor, lembra? – ele riu-se descontroladamente, e lembrei da velha "desgraça" de sua vida.

–Edward. – tentei recomeçar de onde parei.

Ele me olhou.

–Tenho algumas perguntas.

–Todos nós temos. –falou despreocupado, olhando a lagoa.

– Quando você fala deles, soa como se tivesse algo errado. – quis analisar sua risada enquanto ele abria a camisa para eu escolher o que comer.

– Talvez tenha mesmo. – Edward o disse olhando para o horizonte, quase sério, e sentando na entrada da cabana.

–Você não é feliz com sua família? – fiquei mais curiosa ainda.

–Não.

Ele logo tentou mudar de assunto, e me encarou. Ficou claro que sua família não era um tema agradável para ele.

– Como está se sentindo agora?

–Quebrada, mas bem.

– Que paradoxo...

– Não é todo dia que alguém é salvo do jeito que fui.

– Pode me dizer uma coisa? – ele virou para mim e perguntou, enquanto comíamos maçãs.

– Aham.

– No que você pensou durante os dias em que esteve sozinha? Quero dizer... não entrou em pânico por estar sem ninguém por perto?

Relutei em falar por alguns instantes, olhando para baixo. Mas cedi, afinal, talvez, se eu compartilhasse minhas experiências, ele poderia falar sobre as dele.

E eu estava mais do que curiosa para saber quem ele era.

– Bem, eu estava mais preocupada com a perda da memória. Aliás, até agora, é isso que me assusta. Apenas imagine você acordar no meio de uma estrada, sozinho, sujo, sem nenhuma lembrança ou referência de quem é, o que lhe pertence...

–Sua primeira memória foi acordar no meio da estrada?

– Sim. Não sei quanto tempo passei sozinha, mas até onde eu contei, foram sete dias.

– O que ficou fazendo nesses dias todos?

– Andando.

– Por isso não consegue andar direito agora. – ele deduziu sobre o meu cansaço físico.

– Comi algumas frutas pelo caminho e bebi muito pouca água. Tinha medo de me desviar da rua para algum rio ou floresta e justo neste instante, alguém passar e eu não conseguir nenhum contato.

– Entendo. – ele olhava atento enquanto ouvia a minha jornada, e parecia surpreso por eu estar calma e bem. - Falar sobre isso poderá te ajudar a lembrar.

Logo se pairou um grande silêncio entre Edward e eu, ele começou a olhar o fluxo da lagoa novamente. E eu, após comer uma laranja e duas maçãs, pensava se aquele era o momento certo de fazer mais perguntas. Afinal, ainda que ele estivesse me tratando bem, até agora eu não sabia nada sobre Yellow Woods, muito menos sobre sua pessoa.

– E eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – arrisquei.

– Sim.

– Já entendi que você sabe cuidar de um ferido, mas por que me trouxe para cá, um lugar isolado, e não para um hospital ou a casa de alguém?

– Você não entende... – ele pensou alto, comendo outra fruta.

– Diga. Por favor.

– Esta parte de Washington... é muito perigosa.

–Perigosa como?

– Estamos vivendo momentos difíceis.

– Não entendo.

– Washington está sofrendo um... – ele hesitou e pensou em algum eufemismo para suas palavras, mas parece que não encontrou – um conflito não declarado. As pessoas são perseguidas. Quero dizer, algumas... e eliminadas.

–"Eliminadas"? Tipo, mortas? – indaguei, chocada.

–Sim. Há um tipo de controle, ninguém sabe exatamente vindo de quem. Aqueles que chegam de fora são eliminados. Aqueles que não pertencem ao lugar são eliminados. Aqueles que lutam por direitos, são exterminados. Aqueles que resistem, são mutilados.

– Que droga... como é que eu vim parar aqui?

– Boa pergunta. Isso, você terá que lembrar... – ele olhava fundo em meus olhos - mas, por enquanto, é mais seguro ficar por aqui. Entende agora? Por isso não te levei a um hospital ou polícia. Seria o caminho certo em qualquer situação, mas não posso fazer isso. Faço questão de preservar sua vida.

Isso foi tudo o que ele disse, sem maiores detalhes do que poderia saber sobre minha aparição, muito menos sobre sua vida.

– Por que fez questão de me manter segura? – mordi os lábios e perguntei, depois do choque de saber tudo o que estava ouvindo sobre o mundo ao meu redor.

Ele franziu os olhos para minha expressão e demorou longos segundos buscando alguma resposta em sua mente, mas acho que realmente não a tinha.

– Foi um extinto. Ou um susto. Olha, na verdade... eu não sei. – ele pareceu sincero – não mesmo. - Demorou alguns instantes até julgar que eu merecia um relato, já que revelei o meu a ele. – Eu estava aqui, procurando algumas raízes perto da estrada, e não encontrei, pois você provavelmente as comeu. – brincou – Resolvi respirar um pouco na pista, mas te encontrei antes mesmo de começar... E eu pensei que estava... – ele não quis dizer a palavra.

–Morta? – o completei.

– Sim. – ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a grama. Logo pensei no desconforto daquele assunto e pulei para o lado positivo.

–Bem, graças a você, aqui estou. Esperando poder cair bem ali! – apontei para a lagoa, sorrindo de lado.

– Me sinto bem fazendo o bem para alguém. Ajuda a limpar minha alma e minha mente...

– Você não parece ser uma pessoa ruim. – contrariei o tom daquela declaração, sem entender nada.

– Tento o meu melhor.

– Bem, preciso agradecer por tudo isso e... – ele me interrompeu.

– Não agradeça ainda, você não vai embora agora. – seu tom soou mais como uma ordem, e seus olhos penetraram nos meus. _Tão estranho._

– Não mesmo, mas assim que eu melhorar...

– Posso saber para onde vai?

– Bem, eu preciso me achar. Não é certo ficar aqui quando pode ter alguém me procurando.

Edward não estava concordando com a história. Sabia disso, porque ele esfregou a mão no cabelo, agora bagunçado.

– Olha, eu acho melhor você se recuperar. Por enquanto, deixa comigo, ok? Quando eu voltar pra Tacoma, vou tentar achar alguma pista para você.

– Tacoma? Como você poderia saber?

– Sim, é onde estudo e trabalho. Deixa comigo. Irei para a vila e vou me informar se estão dando por falta de alguém. Por enquanto... acredite em mim. O melhor que você poderá fazer é ficar por aqui.

– Ok. – respondi cabisbaixa, imaginando que minha permanência ali iria se estender mais do que eu pensava. Não que estivesse ruim, mas eu apenas queria saber quem eu era. Em todo o caso, no momento, eu não poderia ter uma companhia melhor. Só mesmo no paraíso eu poderia encontrar alguém aparentemente caridoso, preocupado e apto a me ajudar numa hora dessas. _Mesmo afogada em perguntas._

–Por que este lugar recebeu o nome "Yellow Woods"?

–Hum, não é algo que eu possa explicar em palavras... mas uma hora você vai entender. Por enquanto, tudo o que precisa saber é que estamos numa viela particular, que fica num vilarejo bem simples: Yellow Woods. Estamos praticamente em Snoqualmie Ridge e bem perto de Tacoma, onde eu trabalho na reserva, e estudo na University of Washington.

–Ok. – realmente não entendi. Pensei em falar mais coisas, ou pergunta-lo onde morava exatamente, mas ele foi mais rápido com suas considerações.

– Você deveria tomar um banho antes que escureça, vou precisar da luz para ler.

– Sim, claro. – o olhei com um pouco de_ bronca_, pois tinha vontade de fazer outras perguntas e percebi que ele me cortou. Queria dizer que ainda necessitava saber algumas coisas, mas ele me convenceu a acreditar que realmente a situação fora da viela privada de seu amigo de infância era muito preocupante.

* * *

Levantei e as coisas não foram muito diferentes de ontem. Ele novamente me ajudou a caminhar até o banheiro, levou a cadeira e me emprestou novas roupas.

– Sem bandas desta vez?

– Sim. Vamos dar uma pequena pausa para os deuses do Rock – ele piscou para mim, com um sorriso incontrolável. Não podia deixar de notar de novo._ Um_ _lindo_.

– Ótimo. Agora sou do time Edward.

– Rock na veia. – ele apontou para os seus utensílios médicos na mesinha do canto, o que me fez rir espontaneamente quando eu vi a seringa. Seria completamente preocupante se ele não fosse quase um doutor.

– Não quebre nada, tá? – ele provocou.

Não respondi. O dia anterior foi até produtivo. Qualquer novo detalhe sobre o misterioso Edward já seria um progresso. Ouvi-lo me distraía do tédio da minha situação.

Esperei ele sair para eu me despir, com muita calma para não cair. Desta vez, as pernas pesavam mais do que antes. Resultado dos dias que passaram, lembrei. Pelo menos as roupas eram mais confortáveis e leves, não precisava me mexer tanto. Enquanto eu ligava a água, espiei Edward sentando no chão da entrada da cabana para ler. Tão logo abriu seu livro de Neurologia ouviu a água e deitou para trás, cabeça no chão da cabana e pernas dobradas para fora. O perfume parecia desviar sua atenção da leitura, e ele fechou o livro na barriga para olhar a lagoa enquanto eu me lavava.

Desta vez, demorei um pouco mais. O calor me permitiu. Edward virou a cabeça para o lado, em direção ao banheiro improvisado. Não podia ver nada estando naquela posição, eu acho. _Tomara._Ficou ali, apenas observando a fumaça e a essência que saíam pelo banheiro afora. Um leve sorriso ameaçou sair pelos seus lábios, mas ele apenas se satisfez com sua imaginação.

Não precisava ver nem dizer nada.

Já sentia tudo.

Quando desliguei a água, ele instintivamente sentou-se e esperou até eu me vestir com sua camisa grafite sem desenhos e um par de shorts azul marinho. Eu parecia um moleque. Quando o chamei, ele certamente pensou o mesmo, pois me olhou dos pés à cabeça e soltou uma risada, vendo como suas roupas ficavam em uma garota_ bem_ menor do que ele.

–O que me diz? – queria saber se ele aprovava o estilo. Eu devia estar ridícula, então dane-se._Preferia me zombar a ser zombada._

–Bom, mas prefiro como uma deusa do Rock... – ele revelou, piscando novamente com o olho esquerdo.

– Eu também. Pareço seu primo da roça. – provoquei uma gargalhada em conjunto, até meu caminho de volta para sentar na cama. Meu senso de humor estava sendo constantemente estimulado por Edward e sua sagacidade. Ou, devo dizer, ironias e mistério.

– Espera, temos que trocar isso. – ele apontou para meu curativo, antes de ir até a mesa e abrir uma maleta de itens médicos e primeiros socorros.

Eu levantei a camisa até onde achei necessário, e virei para ele. Edward lavou as mãos na cozinha e voltou com gazes, fitas e soro. Tirou com cuidado a fita e o curativo da minha pele, e eu pude ver que o estrago realmente tinha sido sério, apesar de não ter a mínima ideia de como aquilo aconteceu. Fiz uma careta e virei o rosto, já esperando que aquela limpeza fosse doer.

–Está com medo de novo? – ele sorriu, apenas checando minha expressão.

–Eu não tenho medo. – banquei a durona.

–Sei... – ele respondeu ironicamente, enquanto eu cerrava os lábios sentindo uma enorme queimação enquanto limpava a ferida.

–Essa droga está queimando. – tentava frear uma lágrima de dor.

–Calma, já está pronto. - Ele secou com todo o cuidado do universo, diria até que com carinho, e fechou com uma gaze limpa. Depois, abriu a mão e pressionou sobre meu corpo, como se quisesse selar o curativo. Não sei se comecei a delirar um pouco, mas o que eu senti foi que o gesto não significava _apenas_ isso.

– Amanhã vou precisar sair metade do dia. – ele resolveu o nosso silêncio, enquanto mantinha a mão me pressionando e olhava atenciosamente para mim. – Tenho aula e depois preciso resolver algumas coisas na faculdade e na vila.

– Tudo bem.

–Vou deixar tudo para você comer, mas só te peço uma coisa.

– O que é?

– Não queime a minha cabana! – ele riu.

–Eu perdi a memória, e não a sanidade, Edward. – reclamei, ranzinza.

–Devo voltar no fim da tarde, ou depois. Vou trazer algumas roupas.

–Vai ficar aqui?

–Vou.

–Ok. – meus olhos estavam sorrindo, enquanto ele quase levantava. – Edward...

–Sim?

–Quantos anos você tem?

Não pude resistir. Acho que pelo menos essa informação ele também me devia.

–Vinte e um. – ele franziu os olhos, completamente desconsertado com a pergunta. –Por quê?

–Não parece. – estava incrédula.

–Tenho cara de velho? – ele perguntou curioso.

–Não... mas parece mais velho do que isso. É jovem e parece tão... independente, experiente.

–Garota, você tem problemas com minha barba? – ele passava as mãos no rosto, como quem procurava algum sinal de velhice.

–Não. – eu ri. – se bem que sua barba também dá a impressão de maturidade.

–"_Maturidade_"... – ele imitava a minha voz, rindo.

Saldo positivo. Eu agora já sabia seu nome, profissão e idade. E sabia onde estava. Achei que era melhor deixar as outras perguntas para depois.

–Edward?

– Sim...

– Não estou indo embora, mas preciso dizer... obrigada por tudo. Espero que não tenha problemas por minha causa.

– Não estou aqui contigo... e sim com Nestor, lembra? – ele piscou e sorriu, em retribuição. – Vou procurar por novidades amanhã. Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – balancei a cabeça concordando.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio ficava entre nós. E eu estava hipnotizada pelos olhos misteriosos em Yellow Woods. Como um instinto de companheirismo, Edward deu um beijo em minha testa. Foi rápido, mas seus lábios pareciam macios, mesmo perdidos naquela barba toda.

Criamos algum tipo de laço, ainda que não visível.

Tive a certeza que estava protegida, independentemente de quem ele era, de quem eu era ou o que aconteceu comigo.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. FORA DO COTIDIANO

Foi mais uma noite de sono leve, não antes de mais doses de "Intervenção Coronária". Após ela dormir, sentei na varanda e devorei as páginas. Mantive o foco, pois quanto mais rápido, mais tempo sobraria para começar aquele verdadeiro quebra-cabeça que estava na minha frente. Ou melhor: ao lado, na cama, dormindo feito uma pedra.

Continuei a registrar tudo, eu disse _tudo_, sobre ela. O que começou como uma ficha sobre seu estado físico, agora era ampliado com cada atitude, cada lembrança e minhas hipóteses. E alguns rabiscos do seu semblante.

Se no início daquela noite meus parceiros de Cardiologia eram os doutores Harvey Feigenbaum e Hein Wellens e seus artigos, no fim, era apenas _ela_: aquela figura pálida, sem jeito, toda sem graça, e de olhos curiosos que estava ocupando meu velho leito. Notava como seus pés ainda estavam inchados. Dois montes finos, rosados, mas sem feridas. Esfreguei minha cabeça e ri sozinho da minha própria ironia, torcendo para aquilo ser a razão dela andar de forma tão desajeitada. Levantei, olhei mais de perto e vi que alguns arranhões estavam sumindo. Aquilo poderia ser explicado pela sua longa caminhada com direito a tombos, como ela mesma contou.

Com a face escondida atrás dos longos fios, admirei aqueles cabelos castanhos, que no sol pareciam ruivos, de tão claros. Apesar de sempre desarrumados, até tinham lá a sua graça. Pensando bem,_ ela_ tinha lá a sua graça. Foi, sem dúvidas, o acontecimento mais interessante dos últimos meses. Ou anos. Quem espera que uma estranha caia do nada na sua cama? Sempre fui de ficar sozinho, só que agora estava gostando da companhia.

Não sou nenhum vidente e esperava estar completamente errado, mas analisando tudo, creio que aquela estranha, _minha hóspede_, quase foi mais uma vítima.

Acho que levaria alguns dias até tirar o atraso do cansaço. E, sendo otimista, algumas semanas para se recuperar do possível trauma que provavelmente passou. Eu acredito que ela sofreu uma_amnésia psicogênica retrógrada,_ pelo que conversamos e o que eu estudei. Sentia constantemente que a perda de memória estava roendo ela por dentro, isso não conseguia esconder naquele olhar de garota curiosa. Entretanto, ela ainda não sabia o quanto aquilo estava me preocupando também.

Yellow Woods e outras pequenas áreas de Washington estão sob constante ameaça. Angustiava-me ver aquela gente carente vivendo como uma bomba pronta para explodir a qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar. Mas eu já imaginava quem estava por trás daquilo e estava cada vez mais certo do passado que aquela estranha poderia ter.

Confesso que, no início, agi por impulso e pena. Eu senti que ela correria perigo se qualquer outra pessoa a encontrasse. Ao ver aqueles olhos famintos e quase mortos, minha coragem falou mais alto do que o receio de me comprometer com o _bando dos_ _podres,_ e decidi ajudar. Não queria, não quero vê-la morta. A cada momento que passava, aliás, sentia que queria a garota viva. O instinto de ajudar pode até ter vindo da minha carreira, mas já sentia algo diferente por ela. Amizade, cumplicidade, sabe-se lá o nome que deveria ter.

Para mim, sua defesa virou questão de honra.

Eu iria ajuda-la.

* * *

Não sei como o sono dela estava, mas o meu foi curto e grosso. Três horas depois, eu já estava de pé nas almofadas que improvisavam uma nova cama no chão, e ela ainda estava hibernando, como já era de se esperar.

Saí sem fazer barulho, não queria acordar a _Bela Adormecida_. Ou seria _Branca de Neve_? Sei lá, não entendo desses contos idiotas. Só sei que ela, naquela manhã, realmente parecia alguma personagem clássica, tamanha era a sua tranquilidade.

Peguei o atalho até a vila próxima a Yellow Woods. Comprei pão, leite fresco e peguei mais algumas frutas para ela. Voltei rápido para a cabana, deixei tudo sobre a mesa e saí com minha Harley Davidson para a University of Washington. O Sr. J. Jenks já havia começado a aula, mas permitiu minha entrada, pois eu nunca havia me atrasado até então.

Com aquela estranha na cabana, eu estava completamente fora do cotidiano.

O cara ficou até surpreso, parecia que um mito havia caído. Tive que pensar em algo rápido.

– Perdão, Sr. Jenks, eu estava me sentindo mal. – julguei que essa era a desculpa, por mais idiota que fosse.

– Pois não, Sr. Edward. Se não estiver bem, não se acanhe... – ele até ofereceu um dia livre, tamanha a surpresa. Não seria necessário.

– Obrigado, mas já estou melhor. – sentei no meu lugar pelas próximas duas horas de aulas monótonas de Direito Criminal, antes de sair para o Instituto de Medicina no campus vizinho, e seguir para a Clínica do hospital da faculdade. Apesar de estar quase concluindo os cursos, a maioria dos meus dias se resumia a isso: dez horas de faculdade, Clínica e ajuda na vila de Tacoma. E agora eu tinha uma tarefa a mais, que era tentar achar informações sobre a garota em minha cabana.

Após as aulas, passei na casa dos meus pais e tudo estava como o esperado: vazio, frio e revoltante. Meus velhos já deveriam estar em algum navio ostentando a glória de sua riqueza nas caras dos outros. Esbanjando o _dinheiro maldito_. Dos males o menor: ficaria meses sem cobranças e falsidade no meu pé. Eu sinceramente não saberia como esconder minha _ira_ e revolta na frente dela se eles ainda estivessem por perto.

Saber que eu estava mais controlado na frente de alguém que precisava da minha ajuda era um alívio.

Bendita hora em que eles resolveram passar mais uma temporada bem longe daqui. Não podíamos ter brigado em momento mais oportuno, e eu não poderia ter tomado uma decisão melhor. Parece até que eu previra o futuro quando resolvi ficar naquela semana. Mal sabiam como a minha vida funcionava fora dos portões daquela mansão escrota em Olympia.

Pulei a escada para o meu quarto quando, de repente, lembrei que a hóspede,_ minha_ hóspede da cabana, precisava de algumas coisas de mulher. Era estranha sim, mas era uma moça, afinal. Preparei uma mochila com lençol, sabão, escovas e algumas roupas, lembrando que ela já tinha aprovado meu estilo _meio-projeto-de-roqueiro_. Peguei todas as camisas que lembravam música no meu armário, um casaco e moletom, para caso esfriasse. Pensei em pegar algo da minha mãe, mas a afinidade era tanta que não saberia quais peças ela podia dar por falta, se ela voltasse de viagem antes da hora. Dobrei tudo dentro da minha antiga mochila da faculdade, assim os empregados não iriam desconfiar. Disse a todos que ia passar uns dias na casa de Nestor. Dane-se, a mais próxima a mim era Stephenie e ela não estava ali. Aqueles outros nem sabiam quem eram os meus amigos mesmo, nem estranharam. Deram-me até alguns pães e a comida que fizeram para o jantar.

Aposto que _minha_ hóspede iria adorar...

Arrumei tudo no baú traseiro da Harley, e fui direto para a vila de Tacoma. Tive só dois pacientes, apenas casos de virose, felizmente. Isso me permitiu procurar meu médico mentor para saber se alguma coisa diferente tinha acontecido por esses dias, algo que pudesse ajudar.

– Boa tarde, Dr. Masen.

–Boa tarde, Dr. Edward, soube que esteve mal pela manhã? – fofoca é foda... esqueci que ele era muito próximo ao Sr**. **Jenks.

–É, tive um mal-estar. Melhorou depois. Dr. Masen, eu gostaria de saber algo do senhor – me adiantei.

–Carlisle, Edward... – ele balançou a cabeça reprovando a formalidade, mas sabia que a coisa era séria quando o chamava pelo sobrenome. - Pois não?

– O senhor, por um acaso, sabe de alguém... alguém de fora apareceu aqui ou no hospital nas duas últimas semanas?

–Quer dizer alguém de fora de Washington?

–Exato. Alguém deu entrada ou procurou por algum desaparecido?

– Definitivamente não, meu filho. Você sabe que as pessoas estão começando a evitar, pois já sabem seu fim. – ele se referia aos ataques do conflito não declarado de segregação que atingia a região, contra vários pobres migrantes ou imigrantes vindos de outras localidades que procurassem abrigo por aqui.

– Nenhuma pessoa mesmo?

–Não. Por que a pergunta? Precisa de alguma ajuda? – ele ficou curioso, e eu tinha que cortar o mal pela raiz, ainda que o Sr. Masen fosse gente fina.

– Não, por nada. Tenho reparado exatamente isso, há uma tendência ao isolamento agora.

–Ah, é verdade, meu filho. Está estudando algo a respeito no outro curso?

Além da coincidência do mesmo sobrenome, o Dr. Carlisle Anthony Masen Cullen era meu mentor e diria que melhor amigo. Parecia que queria o meu bem, até mais do que meu próprio pai. Carlisle era um dos únicos que sabia que eu cursava duas faculdades ao mesmo tempo. Uma por vocação, a Medicina, e a outra por uma merda de obrigação de tradição familiar: Direito. Ele aprovava e, certa ocasião, tão logo soube das minhas dificuldades pessoais para manter o curso, fez uma reunião com os envolvidos na direção interna, pedindo sigilo total sobre minha identidade e situação das matrículas, sob pena de demissão caso eu fosse revelado. Todos apoiaram. Além do aviso um tanto ameaçador, viam desde o início a minha genialidade e tendência ao altruísmo. Não são muitos os que conseguem ingressar e permanecer com honra em dois cursos superiores antes dos dezesseis anos. Além disso, ninguém ousaria desrespeitar o reitor da UW, que era justamente ele, o Dr. Masen. Para todos os efeitos, eu fazia minha escala de forma que parecesse um mero ouvinte no campus de Medicina.

– Sim, é isso. Estou estudando os índices. O senhor poderia me avisar se souber de algo diferente?

–Mas é claro, meu filho. Se não tiver mais pacientes, pode ir para a casa. Vá estudar, se distrair, namorar. Deve estar cansado.

Eu tive que rir sobre o comentário. Estava longe do assunto namoro. Atualmente, vivia uma relação apenas com o estudo. Definitivamente não tinha tempo para essa baboseira e nenhuma mulher que eu conhecia era verdadeiramente interessante. Todas estavam interessadas em status, como a tal de Jessica, ex-aluna do curso de Direito que ficava comigo mas passava nas mãos de todos em cima do meu nariz, e a Lauren, vadia do Boulevard Sun, em Seattle. Sem mencionar as anteriores. Passageiras. Todas irrelevantes. Ninguém parecia ter dignidade ali.

E eu não as culpo, pois se tem alguém imperfeito e renegado, esse alguém sou eu, um verme sem perspectiva com futuro traçado, que estava fazendo de tudo para se redimir da vergonha que era aquela família, até a loucura de tentar manter a cabeça no lugar para esconder uma segunda graduação e manter boas notas em ambas. Tudo para mudar o destino escroto já traçado sem minha permissão.

Minha maior ambição era escolher a minha vida, e mudar a das outras pessoas que também eram vermes ali, definhando, pedindo socorro, mas sendo renegadas por toda essa hipocrisia e segregação que rondavam os _porcos _da corte.

Eu me envergonhava e _odiava_ minha família.

* * *

Saí da pequena clínica da vila em Tacoma e segui para o único posto de polícia de Washington que fazia divisa com o lugar.

Fiz a mesma pergunta ao delegado Laurant.

Ele foi tão fácil de enganar quanto o Dr. Masen. Mas com ele eu deveria ter cuidado, pois enquanto o Dr. Masen era um santo que carregava o fardo do meu segredo sobre os dois cursos, o Sr. Laurant achava que eu era apenas um estudantezinho de Direito, um _hipster _de bosta exibido que achava cool ajudar em causas sociais, e que tinha conhecimento proveniente de algum cursinho de primeiros socorros feito em algum país estranho, e por isso vivia enfiado na vila.

– Está estudando os índices na faculdade?

–Sim, senhor. – menti.

–Ótimo. Pode marcar zero na sua planilha. Nenhuma pessoa de fora nem busca por parentes desaparecidos nas duas últimas semanas.

–Ok, Sr. Laurant. Qualquer novidade, poderia me avisar?

– Claro, meu jovem. Tenha uma boa tarde.

E assim saí da vila, esfregando o cabelo e com o quebra-cabeça mental ainda mais bagunçado do que antes. Como iria ajuda-la? Não queria magoar aquela garota, ela parecia ser legal. Legal não, ela era mesmo um doce. Desajeitada, é verdade, mas um doce. Precisava de mais tempo do que pensei. E precisava dar a notícia a ela. Já estava com vontade de vê-la novamente, será que tinha quebrado minha cabana? É bem verdade que tenho quase certeza que ela é um desastre. Um doce desastre.

* * *

Entrei na viela de Yellow Woods com minha Harley preta, e ela estava sentada na cadeira, na entrada da cabana, chupando uma manga. Perecia um macho tomando conta da casa. Confesso que tive vontade de rir da pose, mas segurei o riso para não constrangê-la.

Ainda parecia cansada, só que nem tanto quanto antes. Ficou desconfiada quando me viu aproximar, acho que ainda não tinha visto a Harley. Também fiquei desconfiado quando a fitei mais de perto: ela estava com a minha camisa preta dos Ramones. Senti que ela queria chamar a atenção, mas não elogiei nada não. Não queria torná-la mais uma das convencidas que já encontrei. Só sei que ela olhava extasiada para a minha Harley.

– Oi, Edward. – ela falou, com a boca molhada da fruta. Foi a primeira vez que tive vontade de limpar com meus dedos, mas deixei pra lá. Fingi que não reparei em nada, e ela arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto me encarava. _Hilária._

– Boa tarde, moça. Como está hoje? – falei com a expressão mais desligada que consegui.

–Ainda com as pernas doendo, só que agora parece um peso. – ela mostrou as pernas, ainda sentada. Como se eu não tivesse reparado antes... o inchaço ainda era bem notável.

– Normal. – olhei mais de perto, fingindo querer morder a manga em suas mãos. – Antes que eu esqueça, trouxe algo para você. – falei, apontando com a cabeça para a moto.

–Isso? Puxa! Nunca andei numa. Bom, não lembro de... – tive que interrompê-la.

–Ei, calma, acha mesmo que eu daria uma moto a você? – ela deu de ombros - essa é minha e não quero sacrificá-la! – ri debochando da inocência dela.

– Ah... então o que trouxe? – ele ficou visivelmente sem graça.

Nota para o futuro: _dar uma moto à estranha._

– Você verá. – fiz uma careta de suspense, enquanto ela colocava um olho gordo na minha moto que fiquei até preocupado.

–É mesmo sua? – ela empurrou o rosto para frente e indagou, quase sussurrando, ainda vidrada na Harley. Parecia uma criança incrédula ao ver um animal diferente ou tentando puxar a barda do Papai Noel.

–É. Gostou?

–É incrível! – o brilho nos olhos e o tom do elogio dela eram mais notáveis do que quando me agradeceu pelo teto.

Garotas... só mudam de endereço mesmo. Mas até que essa, em particular, tem algo puro e peculiar.

_Eu gosto dessa._

– Gostei da camisa. – Desisti. Pisquei para ela.

– Ah, é, a banda é boa. – ela fingiu apreciar o som deles, balançando com louvor a cabeça em algum ritmo imaginário do que seria o Ramones.

Não me contive e ri.

– Bom gosto. – já pensava em trocar esses vocativos tão sem graça. Não combinavam nada com ela. – Vamos ver? – mudei de assunto repentinamente e abri o baú da moto.

– Sim! – ela largou a casca da manga em um canto na grama, se apoiou na cadeira e levantou mancando e com pressa para ir até a moto, toda curiosa.

–Primeiro. Acho que será sua surpresa favorita. – rindo, ia entregar toda a comida que me empurraram em casa nas mãos dela, que deve ter entendido aquilo como um insulto, pela tromba que fez. Se é que entendeu o que tinha nos potes.

–Hum...

–Que foi, não gostou?

–Você está me chamando ou de gorda ou de magrela, né. – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, cobrando explicação. _Tão bonitinha_...

–Gorda com certeza você não é, ainda não notou?

–Não. Não lembro do meu rosto.

–O que? – aquela me surpreendeu e me deixou com dó.

–Não lembro...

–Vamos resolver isso, vem cá. – coloquei os potes no chão, peguei em sua mão e a levei até o espelho retrovisor da Harley. – esta é você. Parece gorda? – esperei enquanto ela se olhava.

–Seu espelho é redondo, assim fica difícil. Meu rosto é oval?

Poderia jurar que aquela pergunta não era séria, mas pior que era. Ela realmente não tinha noção da sua imagem e meu espelho, pequeno, não colaborava. Tentei ajuda-la. Peguei em seu queixo com o dedo, e brincando virei o rosto de um lado para o outro, analisando como se ela fosse uma obra de arte.

–É obesa mórbida.

Toma, mereceu essa.

Seu rosto era lindo, mas não tive coragem de dizer na cara.

–Sério... – ela olhou com ar de desaprovação.

–Claro que não. Seu rosto é bonito. É simétrico, é perfeito. Satisfeita? – não consegui mentir mais.

–Legal. – ela falou com ar de metida. Senti que seu ego inchou. –O que mais? – ela ficou curiosa com o peso que ainda restava na mochila.

– Espera. – Coloquei a comida na mesa e voltei para a traseira da moto. Avaliei mentalmente que ela se apossaria do meu estilo – Para você vestir. – peguei as minhas camisas e a entreguei.

–Uau! Você realmente curte música. – ela abriu todas e olhou uma por uma, analisando cada banda. Eu me perguntava se ela conhecia pelo menos alguma, mas não disse nada para não insultá-la ou constrangê-la com o lance da amnésia. – Espera. Você tem duas dos Stones? Pensei que preferia Ramones. – ela mostrou-se insatisfeita, pois estava vestindo uma desta última banda com a intenção de me agradar. Agora tinha ficado claro. A garota era uma graça mesmo...

– E prefiro mesmo. Essa é para você, sua boba. – entreguei sem fazer muita cerimônia.

–Mesmo? Pra mim? Nossa, obrigada. É o primeiro presente desde que eu... ah, esquece. – não poderia saber mesmo quando recebeu o último.

Por um momento, me distraí da conversa e acho que viajei legal. Tive um rápido flash (pra não dizer uma fantasia) e pensei que ela ia trocar a camisa que vestia pela outra na minha frente. Ah, se ela tivesse esquecido que éramos dois estranhos... perdi um espetáculo. Tentei esconder minha_recém-descoberta-e-sinistra-frustração_, mas acho que ela se deu conta da minha expectativa. Parece que em apenas alguns dias ela já percebia mais sobre o meu olhar do que devia.

– Troco depois do banho. – ela riu, um pouco vermelha, com ar de quem pensava "ok, não, seu safado!". Alguém acabara de me mostrar que podia ser mais esperta do que antes aparentava...

–Vai parecer comigo! – encarnei.

–O cheiro é bom... sabem lavar bem uma roupa na sua casa, hein?

–Não, esse é o meu perfume, sua moleca. – admiti, sorrindo.

Ela chegou perto do meu peito para cheirar e certificou-se que realmente era _eu_.

– "Moleca". – ela fingiu dar um golpe em mim, e me olhou de lado, desconfiada. – Então vou cheirar a Edward. – e riu.

–Moleca sim. Nem banho tomou hoje.

–Estava esperando por você para vigiar a porta enquanto eu faço isso. – realmente fazia sentido. Uma moça ali, sozinha...

–Então é isso. Está na hora. Pode ir. Ah, e trouxe escovas. Acabou a bagunça. – fingi passar a mão na sua cabeça. Referia-me ao cabelo dela, é claro. Se bem que eu gostava dela daquele jeito mesmo...

–Ótimo. Estou indo. – ela ia entrar para a cabana quando quase tropeçou, sem motivo algum.

–Calma, será que você não consegue andar direito!? – a segurei pelo braço, quase sem jeito.

–Eu estou bem. Calma você! – ela franziu os olhos. Achou que eu exagerei. Mas não era difícil imaginá-la caindo bem na minha frente. Entrou bicuda e devagar para o banho.

E agora começava tudo de novo... minha hóspede ligou o chuveiro e já estava virando uma tentação ficar ali esperando, mesmo sem nenhuma abertura para maior intimidade.

Sentei bem no portal da cabana. Ela deu uma bisbilhotada para ver se eu não estava espiando e seguiu de volta para o banheiro, tirando a camisa. Hoje pude ver um pouco mais acima da perna esquerda, já que a blusa embolou bem ali, e ela nem percebeu. _Melhor visão do dia._

Deitei automaticamente com a cabeça para trás, no chão, e fiquei novamente sentindo aquele perfume.

Esse sim, era único.

Era um perfume _dela_. _Só dela._

Não vou negar que tive vontade de levantar e dar uma olhada, mas fiquei ali mesmo, parado. E tentando ao máximo desviar minha atenção para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu banho ou minha fantasia incrédula.

Bati na minha própria cara para parar com aquilo.

Eu a respeitava demais e a sua situação também. Entretanto, pela primeira vez percebi que mesmo insensato, eu gostava. Gostava mais do que devia. Sem dúvidas, nunca gostei tanto de apreciar a sombra de um banho como o dela. Mas ela não precisava saber que eu estava igual a um idiota, babando ali no chão.

Assim, inocentemente, percebi que aquela garota era especial. _Minha_ moleca.

–Pronto, pode vir. – ela anunciou.

Eu levei um susto. "_Pronto, pode vir_"?

Infelizmente, quando eu levantei ela já estava vestida e secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

O perfume? invadiu a cabana inteira.

E lá estava ela, com minha, agora sua camisa. Nunca vi uma mulher ficar tão bem com uma simples camisa de banda de Rock. Ela conseguiu esse feito com louvor. _Minha _hóspede, me dando orgulho.

– Que tal?

–Opa. – levantei do chão e coloquei a cadeira para ela bem ali. – Está bonita, seu show começa que horas? – rimos.

Ela sentou na cadeira devagar, para esperar por mim e comermos o que eu trouxe. Nada de frutas, ela deve ter pensado.

Diferente da minha viagem com seu perfume, ela ficou analisando a moto. Na certa ficou pasma com a beleza da minha máquina. Confesso que realmente minha moto é "incrível" – como ela dizia. Todas as garotas curtiam, mas nunca convidei nenhuma para dar andar comigo.

Não demorei muito para não deixar minha hóspede com fome, e quando saí, ela percebeu que vestíamos roupas que combinavam.

–Siameses! - ela riu.

– Palavra difícil. Que bom que guardou - ri ironicamente.

– Perdi a memória, e não o vocabulário... – no mínimo sentiu-se burra com meu comentário.

– Então, vamos ao jantar? – mudei de assunto.

–Vamos! O que trouxe?

–Vamos ver... – sentamos à mesa, depois de arrastá-la para perto da cama. Ela ficou com a cadeira e eu, o colchão. Deitei para trás só para sentir o perfume dela no lençol. Cheirei o tecido e percebi que ela já havia deixado sua essência ali. – Hmm, nunca mais deitei aqui! – disfarcei depois de levantar do colchão.

–É verdade, estou invadindo seu espaço. Mas logo, logo podemos trocar, eu durmo nas almofadas.

–Estou bem assim. A cama é curta pra mim, no chão está bom. Tá calor. – tirei o peru assado da embalagem e a servi, junto com o arroz grego e batatas gratinadas.

–Nossa, estou morrendo de fome, parece ótimo. – ela estava com água na boca.

Toda desajeitada, comeu com as mãos. Eu esqueci os talheres na cozinha e ela nem se importou. Devorou o primeiro pedaço do peru assim mesmo.

–Calma, mulher! – tive que rir.

A garota realmente estava faminta. Sem cerimônias, já lambia os dedos quando voltei com os talheres.

– Prazer, comida. – Ofereci mais um pedaço do peru a ela, que não recusou e passou metade do tempo em silêncio, comendo como se não houvesse amanhã. Uma tremenda figura. Nunca vi uma garota comendo assim, nem os caras da faculdade. Eram essas pequenas coisas que faziam a diferença. Ela era mesmo uma garota espetacular. Nem parecia que nos conhecíamos há poucos dias.

Ela já se sentia em casa, e eu já adorava aquela divertida companhia...

–Está ótimo, não?

–Sim, deve ter sido feito por um chef.

Comemos bastante e ainda sobrou comida, que ela me ajudou a guardar na geladeira. Bom, tentou guardar. Já que ainda sentia dor, ela apenas cuidou para não cair nada. Ri sozinho pensando, queria salvar o banquete para o dia seguinte.

–Enfim, sós. – queria saber se ela não ia dormir. Parecia eletrizada por ter acabado de comer como uma louca. Mas parece que ela não entendeu minha frase bem assim...

–Hummm. – ela franziu os olhos, confusa. - Como de costume, eu acho. – ela coçou a barriga por cima da blusa e eu lembrei de trocar seu curativo. Pedi para sentar na cama, e logo voltei com a tesoura, gazes e soro.

–Lá vamos nós de novo...

Ela não gostava. Talvez ficasse com vergonha por ter que levantar a blusa para mim, mesmo vestindo shorts por baixo, sem mostrar nada do que eu poderia ver.

Ou o que eu _gostaria_ de ver.

Ou simplesmente era o medo de sentir dor, cheia de atitude como tentava ser.

Comecei a puxar devagar e ela quase gritou. Chegou a abrir a boca, mas saiu algum som bizarro e logo se calou.

–Sabe, conheço um jeito mais rápido e menos doloroso. – sugeri.

–Como? – ela virou para olhar, pois já estava com o rosto quase na parede, se esquivando em cima da cama.

–Assim. – puxei de uma vez a fita, e ela finalmente gritou.

–MERDA! – me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Não aguentei com aquela desbocada, ri tanto que esqueci do curativo aberto na mão. Tentei me recompor, mas não tive muito sucesso.

–Bosta! – retribuí a palavra, e ela começou a rir.

– Porra! – ela novamente arqueou a sobrancelha, antes de partir para os proibidos.

– Caralho! – a desafiei. Uma garota de traços delicados não deveria prosseguir depois dessa. Mas ela era diferente, é claro.

– Puta que pariu! – ela me olhava bem curiosa, querendo mais.

O que era para ser uma guerra de insultos virou momento de descontração.

– Buceta! – respondi, depois de pensar que nem mesmo meu vocabulário ia muito além.

Enquanto isso, ela nem reparou que eu já estava terminando a troca do curativo. Parecia criança sendo distraída para comer tudo.

– Cacete! – ela riu dos rumos que nossa discussão estava tomando, e da minha expressão pela falta de palavras.

–Agora você me pegou. Devo dizer, "bunda"?

–Não, acho que já fugimos do tema. – ela riu contagiosamente.

E era o primeiro grande sorriso que vi naqueles lábios avermelhados. Agora pude perceber: ela era realmente linda.

_Muito. Linda._

Já era bonita séria, agora então... era perturbador.

Acho que mais desafiador do que a brincadeira, será encará-la apenas como uma garota qualquer. Ela é tudo, menos uma garota qualquer.

–Acabamos. – pressionei o curativo nela, e dei um beijo rápido no topo da sua cabeça.

–Ok, obrigada. – ela falou com os lábios apertados, olhando desconfiada pelo toque e beijo, ou simplesmente culpada pelas palavras sujas de antes.

Tirei a mão de sua cintura quando ela sozinha resolveu segurar até apertar o curativo.

Levantei para arrumar as almofadas. Deixava sempre um espaço entre a cama e eu, caso ela quisesse levantar de noite.

–Não vai estudar hoje?

–Não, preciso descansar. – a verdade é que eu não tinha como nem o que estudar. Primeiro, pela preocupação com sua situação e meus sentimentos suspeitos. Segundo, o período já estava terminando e eu tinha muito conhecimento para passar direto.

– Devia – ela mostrou preocupação num tom até maternal, mas estava mesmo era perdida nas datas. - Hoje é segunda-feira?

– Sim.

–Droga. Quero que chegue o fim de semana logo.

–Pra quê?

– Porque você não tem aula. Vou te perturbar. – ela riu.

–Ah, excelente. Muito obrigado.

–Não, é que pelo menos no fim de semana não ficarei sozinha...

–Não vai ficar sozinha. – assegurei.

–Quem sabe até lá eu recupere a memória, né?

– Talvez. Uma hora vai acontecer, você vai ver. – senti por isto incomodá-la tanto. Eu sabia que poderia demorar muito mais tempo para voltar. -Amanhã só tenho Clínica e atendimento na vila, volto mais cedo.

–Legal. – ela parecia confusa, talvez por não entender direito onde eu trabalhava, mas relutou em voltar com suas perguntas.

O longo silêncio era sinal de que ela ou estava dormindo ou refletindo sobre alguma coisa.

–Edward?

– Sim?

– Boa noite...

–Boa noite, moleca.

Alguns segundos depois, ela finalmente me veio com um, quando eu já nem lembrava mais.

– Escroto!

– Perereca!

– Seu merdinha.

–Sua bosta.

–Desculpa, eu lembrei. Você usou dois sinônimos para genitálias! Ganhei de você. – e não é que ela estava levando isso a sério?

– Não, nada disso. Sem regras. "Foda". Pronto, falei. Eu terminei.

–Mas n...

–Pshh! Empatou então, tá?

–Tá.

–Boa noite – ecoamos juntos.

Momentos épicos. Era isso que ela me proporcionava.

* * *

A noite só não foi mais tranquila porque ela começou a falar mais tarde, quando eu havia deitado para dormir.

–Não... Edward!

–O que foi agora? - Primeiro eu pensei que ela havia acordado, então levantei para vê-la e constatei meu engano.

Não pude entender muito bem, mas dentre algumas palavras soltas, algo chamou a atenção.

–Muito medo... sinto muito... não! Não! –ela sussurrava com os punhos cerrados, em defesa.

Podia não saber quem ela era, ou se estava sendo um bom amigo. Nem mesmo sabia se era certo conviver com uma estranha, mas aquilo apertou meu coração de forma fora do normal. Ela precisava de mais ajuda. Eu sentia por ela. Sentia por sua situação e só queria o seu bem, acima de tudo e de todos.

Eu adorava aquela menina demais.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. LÁBIOS DE MEL

Mais um dia raiava. Acordei e me certifiquei de que a hóspede estava deitada ainda. É claro que aquela pedra estava bem ali ao meu lado, estirada na minha cama, com os cabelos de novo no rosto. Era sempre gozado vê-la dormir. Bem, desde o segundo dia em que ela apareceu na minha vida. No primeiro, não foi nada engraçado, e sim assustador. Desta vez, parece que foi apenas um susto. Ela estava muito mais tranquila do que durante a noite, quando teve um pesadelo.

Nessas horas de silêncio, enquanto eu colocava os óculos de leitura para registrar tudo sobre o estado dela, eu viajava meditando e pensando na vida.

Antes, tudo era simplesmente um cotidiano masoquista. Se não fosse por seguir minhas escolhas paralelas às da família, eu não sei, sinceramente, se teria gás para ainda viver. Minha única esperança era ter a plena convicção de que eu, mesmo remotamente, ainda tinha a chance de ser livre, se tudo desse errado. Bastaria me formar e sair definitivamente de casa.

Agora, as coisas começaram a ficar diferentes.

O tempo parece fluir ridiculamente. Não me sinto mais sufocado. Talvez, a viagem longa e repentina dos meus velhos esteja fazendo bem a mim. Parecia que tudo tem um pouco mais de graça.

Minha vida faz mais sentido.

Arriscaria até a dizer que, nas últimas semanas, o futuro médico e advogado aqui era menos moleque e mais homem.

E, cada vez mais, as suspeitas de que a mudança chegou de forma inesperada aumentavam.

Era _ela_.

Não é possível que ela não tenha nada a ver com minha mudança de estado de espírito.

Antes, um quase alcoólatra, chapado e mal educado que eventualmente catava qualquer uma só para aliviar a tensão e aguentar a vida de bosta de _estudantezinho-de-Direito-com-ambição-em-Medicina_. Agora...

Um novo Edward.

Controlado, educado, calmo, companheiro e preocupado com a _minha_ hóspede. E completamente fodido, sem saber sinceramente o que fazer ou dizer como tenho pensado nela.

Não é possível que eu esteja insano. Meu juízo sempre esteve aqui, está em perfeito lugar.

Em todo caso, manterei em mente que tudo ainda não passa de uma hipótese.

Talvez esteja somente maravilhado com a presença de uma jovem estranha na minha "casa". Ou realmente estou ficando louco.

É cedo para saber, e é melhor não ter pressa. Hora de acordar do _daydreaming_ que aquela magrela sonolenta me provocou...

* * *

Fui à vila buscar nosso café da manhã e resolvi agradar minha hóspede com um pão doce. Tinha cara de quem adorava uma besteira.

Em si, a própria era um doce de pimenta.

Uma hora me xinga, a outra sorri. Estranha que só.

Voltei à cabana e nem reparei nela. Corri para deixar tudo no lugar antes de sair para o trabalho. Improvisei a mesa, troquei de roupa, dei um jeito no cabelo e já ia sair, quando a ouvi gemer. Ela dizia alguma coisa, de novo.

–Não... não! – gritou dormindo.

Se pela noite ela apenas falava, desta vez, parece que estava no pior de seus pesadelos. Sem pensar muito, tive o impulso de acordá-la.

– Ei, calma! Foi só um sonho ruim. – deixei minha bolsa e pasta na mesa e sentei perto dela, na ponta da cama.

– E-eu não consigo... respir...! – disse ofegando.

– Calma, puxa o ar pelo nariz e solta pela boca. – peguei nos seus pulsos, gelados e alarmantes, e passei a mão secando a testa, antes de pousar nas costas, por minutos. – Calma... – olhava pra ela fixamente, que não parava de tremer.

– Quero saber o que aconteceu comigo! – ela berrou, chorando, enquanto eu a encarava esperando alguma explicação.

–O que sonhou? – perguntei, depois de minutos, enquanto levantava para buscar um copo d'água.

–Alguém estava atrás de mim na estrada, vindo da floresta! Estavam me agarrando e mordendo, eu estava sozinha e subiam em mim, queriam quebrar meus ossos. Queriam me matar! – ela soluçava.

– Meu coração... – usei o termo sem nem pensar - isso foi um pesadelo, precisa relaxar. É natural... – tentei confortá-la, tirar sua tensão, ainda que soubesse que aquele sonho podia sim significar algo sério sobre o que aconteceu com ela.

–Não... não! Foi _muito_ real. Natural é uma mer...! – tapei seus lábios exaltados com a mão antes que ela terminasse a palavra.

–Pshhh... Por um segundo, pensei em tapá-los com os meus, mostrando que ali ela não estava sozinha.

Mas não era a hora de ceder ao impulso.

Cheguei a me assustar um pouco por ter cogitado a ideia, o que rapidamente me remeteu ao pensamento do início da manhã.

Nos encaramos até ela amansar, após longos cinco minutos.

– Merda - disse, sorrindo, até que ela finalmente se acalmou. – Deve ter sido uma merda mesmo, mas acabou, relaxa. Deve ter trabalhado muito esta caixola pensando. – brinquei, fechando a mão e batendo de leve em sua testa.

–Não precisa berrar. – pisquei, e ela me olhava com a expressão mais confusa possível.

– Estou com fome. – anunciou, ficando logo bicuda, e eu quase ri pela sua mudança brusca de emoções. _Parecia até alguém que eu conhecia há uns meses..._

– Vamos tomar café, daqui a pouco tenho que sair. – não admiti que já passara da minha hora.

–Isso é só suor, ok? – ela levantou se apoiando em meu ombro, olhando para o estado do lençol e pensando que eu acharia que ela tinha urinado na cama.

Só mesmo aquela figura para pensar nisso.

– Eu sei, eu sei. É muito grandinha pra fazer necessidades na cama. – virei os olhos prendendo um riso, e fomos para a mesa.

Ela ainda andava devagar, mas já havia melhorado bastante desde quando chegou. Sua aparência já não era anêmica e nem cansada como no primeiro dia. Só não estava tão preocupado porque acompanhava seus exames de laboratório, e tratei para que saísse de um estágio inicial de desnutrição. Comida saudável não faltava ali, ainda que eu praticamente não parasse na cozinha. Muitas frutas, pães, queijos, chá, sopas e comida vinda de casa ou do comércio local.

Se tudo desse errado nessa merda de vida, eu poderia virar entregador de comida.

– Posso te pedir um favor? –ela invadiu minha breve reflexão enquanto comíamos. Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando, e finalmente falei quando ela começou a hesitar.

–Sim?

–Posso ouvir seus discos? – ela falava como uma garotinha com medo de ouvir um "não" por pedir ao pai para dormir na casa da colega. Pura frescura, mas ela ficava _uma graça_ com vergonha.

–Claro. – estranhei o pedido e franzi os olhos.

–É só que... eu não quero ficar em silêncio. – ela me olhou, mais tímida ainda.

–Está com medo de ficar sozinha? – apertei os olhos, tentando decifrá-la – Ninguém virá aqui, isso eu te garanto.

–Não! Só quero... ter o que fazer. Eu... não sou fã desse silêncio todo. –falava em tom de repúdio - Não gosto.

Ri com sua declaração. O silêncio era a coisa que eu mais gostava em Snoqualmie.

–O que?

– Nada. Então não gosta do silêncio?

–Não. – disse, toda séria.

–Você pode fazer outras coisas também.

–Tipo?

–Tipo lavar louça. – ri com a ironia. Péssima sugestão.

– Bem, é uma opção. –ela era tão figura que concordou em fazer.

Definitivamente essa garota _não_ é normal.

–Ok. Então... É fácil, olha só. – mostrava como ligar o vinil, quando ela instintivamente encostou seus dedos nos meus, o que a deixou vermelha.

E assim, como um estalo, eu pude perceber que havia algo diferente entre _nós_.

Franzi o cenho enquanto tentava decifrar sua reação.

Mas como disfarçava mal. Péssima, péssima atriz.

–Obrigada. –ela apertou os lábios, sem graça, e já foi logo escolhendo um de baladas de Rock para tocar e quebrar aquele silêncio estranho entre nós.

– De nada. Se quiser trocar, é só parar e repetir o que fiz.

–Entendido. – ela agora já ia servindo o leite, totalmente descontrolada só por nossas mãos terem tocado.

_Se já ficava assim com um toque de nada..._

–Espera. Tenho uma surpresa para você. – lembrei e fiz cara de suspense.

–Relacionada a...? – ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

–Relacionada a comida mesmo.

–O que é?

– Algo para adoçar seu dia. – mostrei o pão, e aposto que nunca tinha visto um doce pitoresco como aquele de receita suíça.

– Nossa! É para comer ou para ver? Parece uma pintura, sério. – ela o pegou com cara de fome, nem parecia a chorosa de vinte minutos atrás. –Obrigada... Edward. – ela interrompeu o corte para me olhar e agradecer.

Ponto meu.

– Gosta de doces?

–Adoro. – ela disse automaticamente, buscando alguma lembrança enquanto fatiava o pão e nos servia. Esperei ela começar primeiro, porque suspirou tanto que fiquei até desconsertado.

–Gostoso, hã? – sorri e tentei acompanha-la, me esforçando para continuar no papel do bom amigo, pois era só isso que eu precisava ser. _Cego e assexuado._

A tarefa estava ficando difícil.

Devoramos tudo em poucos minutos, e enquanto eu levantava e guardava o meu jaleco na bolsa, ainda encontrei tempo para disfarçar e admirar aquela boca vermelha e... sim, formosa.

Pronto.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, tive que controlar o impulso.

Agora estava mais assustado comigo do que antes.

–Muito, foi o melhor café da manhã desses dias. – ela lambia os dedos.

_Porra._

Levantou, após terminar, e começou a arrumar a sujeira que fizemos.

– De nada. – olhei o chão, fingindo estar chateado pela falta de uma palavra de despedida, já perto da saída.

– Obrigada. – ela disse e sorrindo veio, bem mansa, na minha direção.

E eis que fui _completamente_ surpreendido.

Tentou ficar na ponta dos pés, próximo a minha altura, me envolveu em seus braços finos e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Do lado esquerdo.

Mais ou menos perto de onde eu queria.

Foi a primeira vez que se aproximou de mim por conta própria. Nunca vou esquecer daqueles lábios melados de doce e chá com mel. Não consegui esboçar reação alguma, mas ah, se ela soubesse como eu tinha gostado... Temia que me provocasse eternamente.

Sem ação, não consegui pensar em mais nada se não uma indireta.

– Devo trazer mais doces? – meus olhos certamente sorriram, jogando o comentário malicioso para ver qual era a dela.

Minha hóspede sorriu de lado, e não respondeu.

Ponto dela.

Arrumei minhas coisas e deixei tudo organizado para suas refeições, como de costume. Ela, calada, limpava a mesa e guardava as coisas que eu trouxera no dia anterior no meu armário. Finalmente eu ia sair, quando ela resolveu abrir o bico de novo.

–Edward.

–Sim?

– Você acha que foi só um pesadelo mesmo?

– Eu sinceramente não tenho como te responder agora. – admiti, e ela pareceu entristecer-se. Olhou para baixo e voltou a me olhar, séria.

– Ok...

–Mas lembre-se, eu disse que iria ajudá-la, não foi? – tentei ser positivo.

–Disse.

–E eu vou ajudá-la. Dê-me um tempo e prometo que vai dar tudo certo. Volto mais tarde, ok?

– Ok. Vou esperar. Edward! – ela me chamou, quando eu já estava na Harley, pronto para sair.

– Fala.

–Vou lavar a louça! – Ela era mesmo uma figura.

– Bom. Fique com os Deuses do Rock! – pisquei de longe e saí.

* * *

Cheguei no hospital e todos já estavam começando os trabalhos. Dr. Masen já estava preocupado, ele disse. Nunca me atrasei, e agora era a segunda vez seguida.

Nunca tive algo para me distrair tanto da chatice da rotina. Corria como um louco ansioso, para as aulas, das aulas para os atendimentos, e assim era minha vida. Agora, algo me fazia apreciar mais os meus dias.

Ou alguém.

– Bom dia, meu filho. Melhorou?

–Bom dia, Doutor. Sim. Acho que tenho andado muito cansado. – tentei logo arrumar uma desculpa para os possíveis atrasos no futuro.

–Tenha paciência, Edward. Já está acabando. Em breve estará livre somente para atuar.

Realmente, nem lembrava mais que já estava perto de me formar em Direito, e a dois anos, só de experiência, em Medicina. O Dr. Masen conseguiu me animar. Significava que em breve eu teria mais tempo para ficar em casa. Ou na minha cabana.

–Bem lembrado, Doutor. – lavei minhas mãos e comecei o trabalho, sorrindo sem motivo.

–Há algo de novo no ar, Edward? – era uma merda esquecer que o Dr. Masen me conhecia bem o bastante para reparar.

–Como assim, doutor?

–Tem andado feliz. Tenho reparado uma mudança brusca em seu humor. Menos frieza. Está sorrindo. A linguagem está mais controlada. – ele riu.

Eu era o típico idiota que usa determinados expletivos como se fossem vírgulas.

–Talvez o cansaço esteja me amadurecendo. – não pude conter uma breve risada. Piada interna ao lembrar o termo já usado por ela antes.

O Dr. Masen provavelmente não entendeu, e a conversa acabou com um olhar de estranhamento.

Naquela manhã, duas crianças desacompanhadas apareceram com sinais de mutilação. Não podíamos saber como aconteceu exatamente. O Dr. Masen tentou salvá-las comigo, mas já era tarde demais. Não havia mais vida. Não havia mais coração.

Apesar de estar preparado para enfrentar aquele tipo de situação, ficava sempre pra baixo ao ver migrantes sendo atacados nos arredores da cidade.

Preferia não cogitar quem estava por trás daquilo.

A desgraça da minha vida não podia ser maior.

–Mais dois anjos, meu filho.

–Sim, senhor. Queria que isso acabasse. Não consigo entender. – disse, mesmo suspeitando que minha família de alguma forma tinha ligação com a putrefação daquele lugar. O descaso era suspeito demais aos meus olhos.

Caráter _nunca _fez o gênero deles.

Queriam comandar Washington, mas mantinham seu luxo brincando de faces limpas e mentindo para inocentes. Eram verdadeiros arlequins. Dois porcos, e a vergonha da minha vida.

–Nem eu, Edward, nem eu...

Aquilo fez lembrar o caso da minha hóspede.

–Dr. Masen, o senhor soube de algum outro ataque, morte ou sumiço aqui em Washington nas últimas semanas?

–Não, meu filho. Ainda estudando sobre os índices?

–Sim. – falei num tom apático.

–Creio que eu deveria perguntar ao conselho geral. Pode esperar alguns dias? Terás dados precisos, se eu solicitar. Eu respondo por mim, mas outros podem saber o que não sei.

–Eu espero, Dr. Masen.

–Está realmente interessado, não? Gostaria de ver seu estudo quando estiver pronto. – ele me encarava.

–Sim, é muito importante para mim. Agradeço muito se conseguir informações. – talvez o tom do meu pedido tenha levantado alguma curiosidade no Doutor.

–Tem certeza que precisa somente disto, Edward? – ele me conhecia há anos, mas por envolver a vida _dela_, resolvi não contar.

–Sim, senhor. – falei seco.

Até então, o Dr. Masen não caiu em si para refletir que, dificilmente, o extermínio de pessoas seria tema de estudo. Tudo era tratado por debaixo dos panos em Yellow Woods. – Meu estudo é por uma boa causa. – dei esta migalha de informação como conforto.

– Vamos aguardar, meu filho. Sabe que é sempre um prazer ajudar um rapaz tão esforçado como você. É bom saber que está tão bem ultimamente.

–Muito obrigado. A admiração é mútua.

–Vamos à vila?

–Vamos.

Enquanto o Dr. Masen fazia uma série de considerações clínicas, eu pensava se as duas crianças mortas teriam algo a ver com a moça em minha cabana. Talvez fosse apenas uma coincidência, mas isso eu não teria como saber. Não que eles tivessem alguma relação, mas a dúvida seria se aqueles que deixaram as crianças vivas por pouco tempo foram os mesmos que deixaram minha hóspede sozinha. Não fazia sentido ela estar viva. Não sabia de nenhum caso assim antes. Todos eram devolvidos mortos ou semimortos.

Despedi-me do doutor e nos encontramos na pequena clínica da vila.

* * *

Já havia passado metade da manhã. Ao entrar, o Sr. Masen pareceu interessado em saber mais sobre minha privacidade. Não era segredo para ele o meu conturbado relacionamento com a família, principalmente com meu pai. Sempre que podia, ele procurava conversar comigo e dar alguns conselhos. Eu não seguia metade no início, mas ele nunca desistiu de mim.

– Como estão todos na sua casa?

–Devem estar bem, estão viajando.

–De férias?

–Honestamente, eu nem sei o propósito da viagem, Sr. Masen. – ele riu com minhas palavras. - Não tenho ficado em casa, estou na casa de um amigo.

–É mesmo?

–Sim, do Nestor. – de novo ri internamente sobre a piada.

– Faz bem. Ficar com um amigo sempre faz bem.

–Sim, a casa dele me faz muito bem. – prossegui na piada interna.

– E as namoradas, meu jovem? – devo ter deixado escapar uma expressão de extra dose de alegria ao falar da casa do meu "amigo".

– Vou bem devagar neste assunto, doutor. As garotas parecem mais interessadas na moto ou no meu cabelo do que na minha pessoa. – ri sem graça.

– Quando você menos esperar, meu jovem, alguma irá se interessar no seu bom coração. Ou a senhorita já apareceu e o senhor ainda não sabe. – me olhou por cima dos óculos. _Espertalhão._

–Não sei. – dei de ombros e fiquei constrangido. Ele parecia querer arrancar alguma novidade de mim. Rapidamente escapei. – Dr. Masen, se me permite, irei pegar meus aparelhos.

– Vá, meu filho. – no meu retorno já tínhamos pacientes de rotina e o assunto cessou.

Atendemos algumas pessoas até o início daquela tarde. Tudo estava bem mais calmo do que no hospital pela manhã. Ao terminar, me despedi e decidi não ir ao posto de polícia. Perguntar a mesma coisa por duas vezes seguidas poderia levantar suspeitas novamente. Suspeitas poderiam levar a perseguição, e perseguição poderia colocar o bem-estar dela em perigo. A única pessoa que poderia me ajudar, no momento, era somente o Dr. Masen. E minha intuição.

Em vez do posto, após o trabalho, fui ao conselho de moradores da região perguntar se ocorreu algum acontecimento estranho envolvendo algum morador recentemente. Um sumiço ou acidente. O Sr. Caius, líder dos trabalhadores, disse que não sabia de nada. Mas a exemplo do Sr. Masen, ofereceu ajudar buscando informações. Para ele, disse que precisava de dados para uma pesquisa médica.

Mais um dia que eu teria de voltar para a cabana sem novidades para aquela garota. Isso era frustrante demais.

Certo de que ainda não poderia fazer nada para resolver o sofrimento, a não ser oferecer um teto improvisado, resolvi passar rápido pelo centro comercial de Seattle e arrumar algumas coisas que ela talvez precisasse, como toda mulher.

Nunca havia comprado nada para uma moça, a não ser para minha mãe, e o corpo dela_definitivamente_ não era igual ao da minha mãe, o que se tornou uma árdua tarefa para mim. Levei um jeans, um vestido floral escuro, sapatos e algumas blusas. Fiz questão de pedir para a vendedora escolher peças íntimas, já que não tinha a mínima ideia do que pegar nem o tamanho. Ela me olhou sem entender, e eu disse que era para uma doação ao hospital. A senhora loira e baixota acreditou.

Pedi que tudo fosse embalado como presente, e arrumei no baú da Harley. Não me esqueci de comprar algumas coisas para comermos, e a extravagância de pêssegos, já que os da cabana não estavam maduros.

Pêssegos, sempre trazendo _ótimas_ memórias.

* * *

Quando cheguei à viela da cabana, observei a garota sentada na cadeira, com a cabeça pousando em cima dos braços cruzados e deitados sobre a mesa. Ainda ouvia meus discos, mas agora era AC/DC. Quem disse que não tinha bom gosto?

_Toma essa_, sociedade.

–Ei. – entrei devagar, enquanto ela despertava provavelmente por ter ouvido a moto.

–Oi. – disse com cara de sono, olhos brilhantes e bem apertados. Parecia estar de ressaca, mas só se fosse de cansaço. Não tinha mesmo nada o que fazer ali. – Já chegou?

– Acho que sou eu sim, posso entrar? – perguntei ironicamente, pois ela já parecia tão acostumada com a cabana que poderia facilmente se passar pelo macho dali.

– A casa é sua, ué. – ela levantou o rosto.

–Gostou mesmo, hein? – perguntei apontando para o toca-discos.

–Sim, me ajudou a pensar e relaxar.

– "Relaxar" eu tenho certeza. – ri por ela estar quase dormindo quando cheguei.

– Como foi seu dia?

– Foi normal, dorminhoca.

– Cala a boca, eu só cochilei, Edward. - já estava ficando folgada, até virava os olhos e mandava eu calar a boca.

– Aham, certo! – estava bem na face dela a marca de horas com o peso do rosto sobre a mesa.

– Bem, só queria saber... –hesitava em perguntar.

– Saber o que?

–Como é o dia lá fora.

Senti pela pergunta que ela já estava ficando fatigada ali, sem fazer nada. Não a julguei por isso, mesmo sabendo o que acontecia lá fora. Sua vontade de viver sem barreiras era normal e eu, mais do que ninguém, podia muito bem entender seu desejo por liberdade.

Ali, ela era um pássaro em uma gaiola de proteção.

–O dia está tão quente quanto aqui, mas acho que aqui ainda está mais fresco por causa dali. – apontei para as árvores.

– Hum. – ela queria mais.

–Olha, vou abrir o jogo contigo, não quero mentir para você. – resolvi contar sobre as crianças.

Os olhos dela brilhavam bem abertos na esperança de uma notícia, qualquer notícia, que não viria agora. E eu simplesmente matei a esperança daquela menina por mais uma vez.

– Tive um péssimo dia. Vi duas crianças chegarem nos últimos segundos de vida ao hospital. Antes que você pergunte, elas estavam sozinhas, e eu acho que o caso delas não tem a ver com o seu. Mas eu entrei em contato com duas pessoas que irão procurar por algo, sem relevar nada sobre você, e eles vão me ajudar. Eu só preciso que você me dê tempo, pois eles precisam de tempo. Eu sinto muito por não poder ser rápido como gostaria que fosse, mas as coisas andam devagar, e eu me sinto péssimo por isso. Desculpa. – metralhei em palavras tudo o que tinha a falar, que não era nada, basicamente.

Vi seus olhos se desviarem dos meus, e ela abaixou a cabeça na mesa novamente, escondendo eles de mim, marejados. Ela entendeu que eu dava o meu melhor e que, naquele momento, não tínhamos muito a fazer. Na verdade, ela nem estava triste comigo, e sim por não saber da sua própria vida.

Outra coisa, particularmente, parecia a incomodar tanto quanto a ausência da memória.

– Você acha que, se não descobrirem nada, poderei sair um dia?

– Ora, teimosa. Você não entende que... – mordi os lábios, hesitando enquanto abaixava à mesa para conversarmos, e ela me interrompeu.

– Eu já sei! – falou alto - Já entendi que estamos em um lugar perigoso. Eu sei que você está fazendo o seu melhor e eu agradeço a cada segundo por você ser tão legal comigo, mas...

–Não precisa agradecer, o que est... – ela me interrompeu novamente.

–Edward, você é meu amigo. E eu quero ser sempre sua amiga. Mas eu preciso sair um dia, não quero ficar aqui para sempre, com medo de sair e não voltar. Não pode me esconder aqui pelo resto da vida! – as primeiras lágrimas da tarde começaram a cair.

– Para de chorar! – a repreendi, atordoado com suas palavras. Não estava gostando de estressá-la assim, e não sabia que ela cansaria tão rápido. – Não disse que você não irá sair, ok? Só vamos esperar mais um pouco. Te prometo que você vai sair, e muito. Só precisamos ter cuidado agora, entendeu? Tá bom pra você? – levantei e esfreguei a cabeça, incomodado com a situação. – Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

–Tá. – ela logo ficou calada.

Realmente, se eu estivesse em sua situação, não conseguiria aguentar a falta de liberdade por muito tempo. Precisava arrumar um jeito de tirá-la um pouco dali, nem que fosse para passear e voltar. Ou ela poderia pensar que estava mantendo-a em cativeiro, ou algo mais errado. E definitivamente esse não era o caso.

Nota mental: _minha hóspede está carente e quer sair._

–Por enquanto, trouxe algo para você vestir. – entreguei as sacolas de presente.

– Obrigada, mas não estou nua.

– Pare de birra e abre isso logo, vai...

Ela abriu em silêncio, totalmente sem modos e de bico. Ficou surpresa com as escolhas que fiz. Porém, hoje resolveu pegar no meu pé.

– Acho que alguém andou fuçando as roupas novas da mamãe.

– Não gostou de nada? – fiquei sem entender sua reação.

– Gostei sim, mas posso confessar uma coisa? – ela apertava os olhos, mudando de humor da água pro vinho. _Tão_ _linda..._

–Pode.

–Eu gosto de vestir as _suas_ roupas.

–Pensei que só as usasse porque era o que eu trazia. - fiquei um pouco surpreso com a declaração.

–Não me leve a mal... mas gosto do cheiro.

–É mesmo? – devo ter feito cara de metido.

–Sim.

–Bom, não há problema nisso. Pode continuar vestindo as minhas também.

–Não acredito que tenha escolhido isso. - ela falou franzindo o cenho e arregalando os olhos, vendo as calcinhas e outros itens que toda garota usa... bem, periodicamente.

– Dessa parte aí realmente eu não entendo nada. – o comentário soou tão errado para mim quanto para ela, e nos olhamos torto achando graça. – Bem, nunca vesti uma mulher. Pedi à vendedora para escolher essas peças. – levantei as mãos em sinal de redenção.

–Claro. – ela brincou, e continuava me olhando torto. – E vai continuar sem entender.

Deduzi que ela não iria experimentar _nada_ na minha frente, e concordei com a cabeça.

–Espere pelos próximos. – prometi, piscando.

–Não precisava nada disso. – ela balançava a cabeça, incrédula.

–Precisava sim. Quando sairmos, terá o que vestir.

–Você é um amigo e tanto. Obrigada.

Ela me abraçou. Novamente.

–Que bom saber que me considera um amigo. Também é minha amiga. – a amassei retribuindo o abraço. Para ela, puramente amigável.

–Amiga com calcinhas novas. – ela piscou e nós rimos. Eu, com certeza, por motivos mais maliciosos. -Bem... não sei se você me considera tão amiga assim. – ela apertou os olhos.

–Por que não?

– Você só me faz perguntas. E quando eu faço as minhas, sobre a sua vida, você muda de assunto.

–Não sou eu quem precisa lembrar-se das coisas. – franzi o cenho. – Falar sobre você e o que pensa pode te ajudar. – me defendi.

–Mas se eu lembrar de qualquer coisa, você será o primeiro a saber... – ela olhou para baixo, triste.

–Tá, vamos lá. O que quer saber sobre mim? – revirei os olhos e sentei na cadeira da cabana. Nem percebi que ainda estávamos praticamente abraçados. Encarei como se fosse uma entrevistadora.

–Hum... – ela praticamente buscava no seu catálogo imaginário algo que não me assustasse, eu acho.

–Só uma por hoje, tá?

–Tá. O que seus pais fazem?

–Meu pai é advogado... e minha mãe é sua assistente, pode-se dizer. – declarei de forma totalmente desconfortável.

–Quando você fala deles, sua expressão muda totalmente. Fica horrível, sério. – ela certamente queria analisar minha expressão de dor, sem sucesso, enquanto eu organizava na mesa o que iríamos comer, me esquivando da conversa.

Ela encarou uma torta salgada, mas desistiu e pegou um pêssego. E aí, é claro_, ferrou comigo._

–Talvez eles sejam horríveis mesmo. – eu disse olhando para o horizonte. Ela, obediente, encerrou o assunto.

–Por que trouxe frutas se tem tantas ali fora? – franziu os olhos.

–Bem... acabaram os pêssegos maduros. – balancei os ombros.

–Hummm, eu gosto desses. – ela comia delicadamente.

Dava largada à minha tortura.

Cada mordida certamente aumentava meu batimento cardíaco. Tinha algo muito errado acontecendo comigo.

– E se continuar com perguntas, vou querer perguntar coisas estranhas também. – tentei desviar o olhar dos seus lábios úmidos. Esfreguei minha cabeça atordoado com suas simples expressões.

–Como o que? Eu não tenho nada a oferecer. – ela me olhou torto.

– Veremos. - arqueei a sobrancelha.

Era isso.

Bastou uma simples resposta para despertar o gatilho mental que eu tinha. Tinha sim algo que eu queria, mas ainda era cedo para pedir.

Não queria assustá-la, mas o sentimento aumentou.

O desejo real surgiu agora, automaticamente, enquanto a olhava comer, saborear pêssegos e lamber os dedos.

No fim, a culpa é dela. Tudo culpa só dela.

Não tinha coragem de pedir ou de assumir o controle, pela primeira vez na vida.

Eu queria um beijo seu, na minha boca.

* * *

A ausência dos meus pais já se estendia por semanas, e eu estava adorando. O tempo passava rápido demais enquanto estava com ela, e devagar enquanto eu saía.

A cada instante longe da cabana, sentia mais falta dela. Seus risos, suas palavras sujas que mais pareciam ensinamentos meus, suas birras, atitude, e sua falta de modos iam me conquistando de uma forma nunca sentida até então. Tudo bem que às vezes ela era estranha, eu relevava.

Cada vez ela se mostrava mais à vontade. Tão moleca. Já conversava comigo como se eu fosse um amigo de longa data. Se eu tivesse um pouco menos de juízo, afirmaria para todos que estava encantado com minha hóspede secreta, aquela desbocada, egocêntrica, curiosa e cheirosa.

Cada vez mais.

Eu gostava de presenteá-la, ainda que só com o necessário. Até agora, acho que aceitou tudo numa boa porque ela realmente só veio parar aqui com a roupa do corpo.

Seu único pedido material, e por sinal bem pensado para o futuro, foi que eu comprasse tintura "preto 1.0" para cabelo. Um dia depois cheguei da clínica e lá ela estava, toda melecada e esbravejando pela ardência na cabeça, além de reprovar a cor. Como se não bastassem os foras, todas as toalhas sujas de preto sobraram para o burro aqui.

_Nunca_ mais cairia nessa cilada de pintura em casa.

Comecei a pensar em algo para dar a ela como lembrança_ minha_, caso voltasse logo para o local de onde veio. Assim não se esqueceria de mim, da mesma fora que eu nunca mais esqueceria dela. A camisa tinha sido apenas uma lembrança, mas deu uma luz.

Quando fez um mês que apareceu na minha frente, na estrada, resolvi dar outro presente relacionado à música que ela certamente iria se amarrar. Ouvir, ela já ouvia. Agora produzir, seria outro nível para ela.

Fui ao centro da Seattle novamente e parei numa loja de música. Pensei em algo que não fosse muito doce, como um piano, e nem muito elétrico, como uma bateria. Um meio termo, pequeno e forte. Era o ideal.

Comprei seu primeiro violão.

Ainda tinha outros presentes em mente para aquela semana de feriado prolongado.

No mesmo dia, quando cheguei à cabana, ela estava usando o primeiro vestido que a dei. Tinha sugerido que vestisse algo novo, pois os próximos dias seriam diferentes. Ela hesitou, mas parece que aceitou, e com louvor.

Que corpo.

Tão linda que quase bati a Harley na madeira da cabana, o que arrancou uma risada dela. Estava muito linda mesmo.

E seus lábios... ah, seus lábios.

Se já era bonita sem nada, agora hipnotizava de vez. Um pequeno coração cor-de-rosa e avermelhado, acompanhado de um par de olhos vivos, ainda mais ressaltados pela nova cor do cabelo. Esqueci toda a loucura das toalhas sujas num passe de mágica.

Minha jovem moleca estava muito mais... mulher. Nunca a vi usando maquiagem antes, ainda que só fosse um batom.

Fui direto ao presente, antes que começasse a me sentir desconfortável diante da beleza dela.

–T-trouxe algo diferente para... você. Adivinha.

–É de comer? –adivinhações não eram seu forte mesmo. Tive que rir.

–Não, sua tonta. Olha o volume do embrulho. É de tocar. – mordi o lábio inferior e ela não deve ter entendido nada, ou entendeu tudo errado, porque aquela cabeça oca recuou uns dois passos e franziu o cenho, levando as mãos à cintura.

–Tocar?

–Sim.

– Sei lá. – ela desistiu, ainda sem entender muito bem o volume na traseira da moto.

– Você gosta de música, não é?

– Pergunte ao seu toca-discos. – ela balançou a cabeça firmemente, e só bem depois comentou que quase quebrou o disco dos Stones.

–Espero não ficar surdo... – dei o presente balançando a cabeça em reprovação ao que poderia acontecer daqui para frente. Tive uma breve visão do barulho que ela faria, e quase me arrependi.

–Merda! Está brincando comigo? Um violão!? – o sorriso dela era maior do que o sol acima das nossas cabeças.

– Sim, cuidado com as cordas. Gostou?

E mais uma vez, eu fui surpreendido.

Ela apoiou o instrumento na moto e me agarrou pelo pescoço, dando um abraço bem apertado.

_Ah, se ela soubesse como eu gostava..._ não provocaria.

Ia contar agora qual era o plano para os próximos dias, só pra ver se rolava o meu desejo, que era um beijo seu. Mas a alegria dela com o "brinquedo" novo era tão grande que a deixei curtir logo o primeiro presente.

Ela sentou no chão de cimento onde parei com a Harley, pegou o violão e o analisou todo. Testou as cordas e posso jurar que tocou alguma melodia qualquer, por alguns segundos. Fiquei admirando encostado na janela, ainda sentindo o perfume delicioso dela no meu rosto. Olhei para o relógio e precisava prepará-la para o próximo.

–Ei, garota. – a interrompi.

–Oi.

–Quer saber o que mais ganhará hoje?

–E tem mais?

–Muito mais.

– O que deu em você? Nem sei quando faço aniversário – ela riu-se, desconfiada.

–Quieta... olha, é melhor você escolher um nome, nem que seja de apelido, para eu te chamar.

–Por que isso agora?

–Porque nós vamos dar um passeio hoje. Quer dizer, se você quiser, é claro. Na moto, bem comporta... – ela me interrompeu.

Dessa vez, foi ainda melhor do que eu esperava.

Ela veio pulando no meu colo, e me encheu de beijos pelo rosto. Só não foi na boca, o que mataria meu desejo sem o mínimo esforço da minha parte. Acho que essa garota deve ser uma doida sem noção ou está a fim de me tentar mesmo. _Ninfeta da porra._

Quase caí.

Tive uma séria vontade de avisar que era melhor ela não brincar com fogo para não se queimar, mas fiquei ali, segurando no colo, como um babaca, sentindo seus doces lábios e calor do seu corpo no meu. Estava extasiado, mas não me rendi. Nem ela. Paramos por ali.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Haja calma pro meu garoto...


	5. Chapter 5

5\. CABANA SECRETA

Eu fazia um grande esforço para relaxar e não desabar em meus medos. Sabia que ele estava apenas me ajudando. Era muito grata e o considerava mesmo um amigo para o resta da minha vida. Apenas queria que entendesse como era difícil estar na minha pele, e não saber quem eu sou. Então, agora, o que eu mais gostava de fazer era provocar o Edward. Já que eu nunca podia sair, esse virou o meu passatempo favorito. Talvez, se ficasse de saco cheio de mim, desistiria de me prender ali dentro. Às vezes, quando eu falava algo bem absurdo no meio das nossas conversas, ele me olhava de um jeito que dava vontade de rir. Ele bem devia pensar que eu estava ficando louca, e então decidiu me levar a outro lugar. Ou iria me mandar pastar. Bem, de um jeito ou de outro, o plano deu certo. Eu acho.

Vi que ele ficou super sem graça quando o agradeci, e todo sujo de batom também.

–Você está todo vermelho! Por quê? – perguntei rindo, e ele achou que tinha somente corado.

–Olha os modos, garota. Eu sou mais velho do que você! – ele me colocou no chão.

–"Mais velho"... – imitei, já que ele constantemente imitava minhas falas "épicas", como dizia - nem sabe quantos anos eu tenho.

– Com esse comportamento, não passa dos treze. – disse debochando.

– Não acho que eu tenho só treze, por uma série de motivos... – ri propositalmente enquanto olhava meu próprio corpo, minhas curvas, sugerindo que deveria ser mais velha do que isso. Pelo menos um pouco.

–Que seja. – ele me olhou de lado, enquanto eu me examinava.

Edward ficava sempre sério demais ou até mesmo mal-humorado quando eu brincava nesse tom com ele. Talvez ficasse incomodado quando me via mais do que uma "moleca", como cansava de me chamar.

–Olha você mesmo. – sugeri que se olhasse no espelho retrovisor da moto. Ao perceber o que eu falava, ele ficou com o rabinho entre as pernas.

– Merda! Estou parecendo um palhaço! Olha o que você fez!

Peguei um lenço na jaqueta dele e comecei a limpar, ao seu lado, o seu rosto. Nunca tinha usado aquele batom desde que o ganhei dele, junto com o vestido e as outras roupas. Na verdade, acho que ele nem percebeu que estava junto com as compras.

–Edward.

– Que. – Ele limpava o pescoço se esfregando com os dedos.

–E eu? Pareço uma palhaça de batom? – perguntei descuidadamente.

Ele olhou meus olhos, meus lábios, e só respondeu com uma palavra, seca e sonora.

–Não.

Ele ficou imóvel e fechou os olhos, o que me fez correr com a limpeza. Ele ficou mais calmo quando eu disse que já estava quase limpo. Parecia até que tinha dormido de pé ao sentir minhas mãos em seu rosto. Foi quando arrancou o lenço da minha mão e voltou à conversa.

– Meus parabéns.

–Por...?

–Vejo que não está mais mancando. Ferida sarada, dor, inchaço e cansaço sumidos, sem pesadelos... Agora sim, está totalmente recuperada. Pelo menos fisicamente. – ele completou.

– Eu tenho um ótimo médico particular, devo te indicar? – pisquei, e sorri.

–Engraçadinha. Já decidiu?

–O que?

–O nome, cabeçuda.

–Não tenho a mínima ideia. Do que tenho cara?

–Você tem cara de criancinha. Um moleque bagunceiro.

–Não tenho cara de bagunceira, sou uma santa. – falei cruzando os braços.

–Aham! É a Virgem Maria. Santa Maria do pau oco.

–Maria!

–Só se for Mary Jane.

–Mary Jane? Por que Mary Jane?

–Deixa pra lá – ele riu descontroladamente - você é louca! - e eu balancei os ombros, concordando involuntariamente.

–Ok. Mary Jane.

–Vê se me olha quando eu te chamar na rua. Ninguém pode desconfiar de nada, ok? Você é a irmã caçula do meu amigo.

– Que amigo?

–Qualquer amigo, porra. Isso é o de menos. – ele riu.

–Pode ser do Nestor?

–Pode. – ele riu novamente. – Por que dele?

–Só conheço esse amigo seu. Só conheço seu amigo que não existe! – fui irônica em alto e bom tom, e ele tapou meus lábios como já fizera antes. Franziu os olhos encarando os meus, e certamente terminou entendendo que eu estava certa. Não sabia nada dele, somente o pouco que já ouvi. E sua rotina, é claro. Essa eu já conhecia de cor.

–Pshhh! Cala a boca, Mary.

–Desculpa... – falei baixinho para ele.

Finalmente, depois de dias e semanas ali, ele me ouviu e iríamos sair. Fiquei até com o pé atrás para aceitar, por tudo o que tinha ouvido dizer sobre Yellow Woods e algumas cidades de Washington. Mas tudo parecia tão certo, e sua presença tão protetora, que qualquer medo seria desnecessário.

–Vamos logo. – ele sentou na moto, impaciente, enquanto eu guardava meu presente na cama. –Senta atrás de mim e só me larga quando eu mandar. Só quando eu mandar, tá ouvindo?

Admito que foi difícil não parecer uma idiota sentando de vestido na moto, mas consegui tapar qualquer coisa imprópria.

–Onde seguro?

–Aqui, sua lerda. – ele me mostrou, e eu agarrei firme em seu peito. Edward parecia mais forte do que eu pensava. Ele quase sempre estava vestido de maneira séria por causa dos cursos e trabalho, e era meio difícil esconder minha surpresa quando o segurei. – O que está apertando aí? É só segurar firme, não tem mistério. – ele disse com ar de zangado. – Prende suas pernas em mim. – ele apertou minhas coxas fazendo pressão contra seu corpo, e me subiu um arrepio. Já havia colocado suas mãos em mim quando me examinava antes, mas estava apenas fazendo o seu trabalho. Agora, era diferente. Acho que ele nunca havia segurado nas minhas pernas... _daquele_ jeito.

–Assim? – pergunte ao pé do seu ouvido.

–Isso. Para onde quer ir? Cinema, restaurante, show... – ele disse, fingindo estar distraído em relação às minhas pernas. Eu vi as laterais dos seus olhos descendo em direção a elas. _Esse Edward só podia estar brincando comigo._

– Só vamos andar pela estrada mesmo, não quero demorar. – de repente, pensei que seria melhor assim. Era melhor não arriscar, e ver como seria hoje ao ar livre, sem compromisso. Aquela história de passeio era algo totalmente inusitada para mim.

Edward pareceu surpreso. E meio bravo.

– Depois de tanto tempo dentro de uma cabana abandonada e escondida você só quer passear pelo asfalto da serra? Está gozando com a minha cara?

–É...por hoje está bom assim. Me mostre algum ponto legal daqui.

–Está com medo de sair?

–Eu já disse que não tenho medo! – menti.

_Óbvio_ que eu estava um nervo por dentro.

–Sei. –ele revirou os olhos, pois eu sempre falava isso mesmo. -Então segure firme. – ele advertiu, antes de arrancar com a moto, me fazendo dar um tapa nas suas costas.

–Mais devagar, idiota! – reclamei.

–Calma. Não bate em mim, porra! – e seguimos para fora da viela de Yellow Woods e pelos arredores da serra de Snoqualmie.

Então esta foi a primeira vez que eu saía da cabana secreta do Edward.

* * *

O sol brilhava mais do que nos dias anteriores, como se participasse do nosso breve passeio. Edward não pilotava mais tão rápido, e evitou o caminho onde me encontrou na estrada. Meus cabelos, finos e escuros, deveriam estar penteados desta vez, mas voavam radiantes com a velocidade e força do vento. Enquanto segurava no Edward, ele me deixava apreciar cada lugar, cada árvore e terra por onde passávamos. Senti como se ele estivesse me encontrando pela primeira vez novamente.

A emoção e sentimento de alívio eram inigualáveis.

Não consegui segurar uma lágrima ou duas que caíram no ombro dele. Era como se estivéssemos sendo guiados por alguma luz. Como se tudo estivesse parado no tempo para eu poder ter a chance de passar por ali em paz.

Até hoje, não lembrava de nada sobre meu passado. Mas naquele momento, isso nem me importava.

Era apenas eu e ele cruzando a estrada.

–Tá tudo bem aí? – ele certamente estranhou o silêncio. Eu só havia ficado calada assim nos primeiros dias depois que ele me levou para a cabana.

–Aham.

–Está muda?

–Estou prestando atenção.

–No que?

–Em tudo. – este poderia ser o único passeio em tempos, então eu deveria realmente gravá-lo em minhas memórias.

– Só aprecie. Qualquer hora a gente faz mais de novo.

–Podemos?

–Sim. Quando você quiser, vamos a outro lugar. Ver um filme, sei lá. Você quem sabe. – ele sugeriu. – Quer ver algo bem legal?

–Sim.

Ele acelerou voltando na direção norte para chegarmos ao cume do que parecia ser uma montanha. Só tive a certeza quando nos aproximamos dali. Ele desligou a moto e me esperou sair de cima, desajeitada, para sair em seguida.

– Feche os olhos – ele disse, enquanto eu estava virada para sua direção, ao leste. O obedeci e ele me virou, me guiando até o pico da montanha Twilight, em Snoqualmie Ridge. –Pode abrir.

Analisei aquela paisagem, com o sol vermelho da tarde e todos os lugares de Snoqualmie à Olympia, e até Oregon, aos nossos pés. Fiquei sem palavras. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim.

–Bonito, não?

–É incrível. – ele sorriu com a meu elogio.

–Veja como é de cima, exceto a floresta ao redor, tudo parece amarelo, né? – ele se curvou atrás de mim, falando bem baixo ao meu ouvido, com o rosto bem próximo ao meu, apontando para as árvores e alguns pontos das cidades.

–Sim... – acompanhei a ponta do seu dedo, sobre o meu ombro.

–Por isso o nome "Yellow Woods", respondendo a você lá atrás. – ele recordava uma pergunta que o fiz logo que começamos a nossa amizade.

–É lindo mesmo. – eu estava completamente hipnotizada e balancei a cabeça, concordando nem sabia com o quê mais.

Em seguida, sentamos em uma grande pedra lisa que mais parecia um banco de praça, lado a lado.

–E pensar que por causa disso... –ele refletiu sobre algum assunto desconhecido por mim, e eu, desentendida, relevei.

Eu quase nem piscava diante da imensidão verde que contrastava com as vilas e casas das cidades. Comecei a olhar para ele rapidamente, me desconcentrando do estado de plena meditação. Aliás, meditação já deveria ter virado um hábito também meu, seguindo seus conselhos sobre relaxamento. Mas sou teimosa.

–Sabe, Edward, você ainda me deve algumas respostas. – comece a dividir minha atenção entre o lugar e ele. Já tinha aprendido com o tempo que não adiantava fazer perguntas se ele não as respondia direito. Talvez agora fosse a hora certa de voltar a tentar.

–Devo?

–Não, na verdade não "deve". Mas eu gostaria de saber certas coisas.

–Você já sabe sobre mim. – ele bufou.

–Não sei quase nada. – tentei expandir minha justificativa para a curiosidade. – como amigo, acho que me permite saber muito pouco. Verdade ou consequência? – falei em tom de brincadeira.

–Ah, isso não. Sem joguinhos. O que você quer saber? – ele apoiou as mãos por trás do corpo, como se estivesse relaxando os braços, inclinado para trás.

Finalmente, Edward começava a ceder à minha curiosidade.

–Sei lá, _me surpreenda_. – o encarei. Não é possível uma pessoa praticamente morar com a outra e não saber sobre sua vida. Cansei daquilo.

Edward respirou fundo antes de começar a falar, sempre olhando para a paisagem à nossa frente.

–Olha, não fique chateada comigo... – eu o cortei antes de terminar a frase.

– Você é jovem demais para ser um médico – franzi o rosto.

– Ótimo, o primeiro elogio à minha aparência! – ele riu, brincando.

– De verdade...

– Certo. Vamos recomeçar. – ele virou o rosto para mim, como se estivesse se apresentando pela primeira vez. –Olá, meu nome é Edward Cullen. Eu tenho 21 anos, estou no quinto ano de Medicina e quarto de Direito e...

– Peraí. Direito? Você faz Direito? - o interrompi.

–Sim, Direito e Medicina.

–_Direito_? – eu sibilei a palavra, totalmente incrédula. Estava de boca aberta, no chão.

–Sim...? – franziu o cenho. - Faço os dois cursos. - ele pegou no bolso e me mostrou suas duas carteiras estudantis. Realmente era verdade, inclusive a idade. Atentei à data do aniversário, que seria naquela semana.

–Por que nunca me contou? – dei um tapa nas costas dele, depois de assimilar a informação. –Me sinto traída.

–Não se sinta assim... não é algo que eu saio falando por aí e...

– Quer ser médico e advogado? – o cortei novamente, totalmente chocada. Mas logo recuperei minha calma, não iria brigar por ele nunca ter me contado isso. Ele deve ter seus motivos, pensei.

– Não.

– Então por que duas, e tão diferentes?

– Eu quero ser médico. Ginecologista – ele riu, consertando para "pediatra" logo que revirei os olhos e dei _aquela _olhada estranha em sua direção.

– E... ?

– E meu pai quer que eu seja advogado.

– Hum, interessante.

– Interessante? Como pode ser interessante ter alguém querer decidir o meu futuro? – Disse de maneira grosseira, e rindo descontroladamente.

– Interessante pela parte de você ser decidido e teimoso, e seguir o que quer.

– Garota... você não sabe de nada... – _Literalmente_, deve ter lembrado.

–Seu pai deve ter orgulho, na verdade.

– Meu pai não sabe que eu faço Medicina! – ele berrou e soltou uma gargalhada, tentando conter o que parecia puro ódio estampado em seus olhos verdes.

Parecia cansado de ser tão ignorado e cobrado. Ria de desespero da sua situação de _filho-perfeito-e-auto-suficiente._

– Não sabe? Como não sabe? –eu estava sendo bombardeada com revelações chocantes e confusas. Ele disse que iria recomeçar e _realmente_ fez jus à nova apresentação.

– Ele nem sonha em saber. –Edward passava as mãos no cabelo descontroladamente, puro nervosismo. Fiquei calada até ele falar - Sou o único homem da nova geração da família dele, todos são advogados. Ele deposita todas as suas expectativas sobre mim. E eu... não quero. Eu quero salvar vidas, ajudar as pessoas, as crianças daqui. Este é o meu_ único_ objetivo de estar aqui. E, honestamente, quando eu quero algo, eu _não_ deixo passar.

Ao dizer isso, de forma séria, lançou um olhar... sedutor para mim. _Sedutor_? Bom, não sei se era a palavra. Talvez penetrante, mas logo desviou.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, digerindo tudo o que ele me disse, voltei ao assunto.

–Por que você não o conta sobre a Medicina? Quer dizer... você já faz o que ele quer mesmo. Não está passando por cima das suas ordens.

–Você não tem ideia de como é o meu pai. – Edward me encarava mais sério do que nunca. Seus olhos chegaram a me assustar.

– Quando você fala deles, soa como se fossem dois monstros, sério. – quis analisar sua expressão.

–Como eu já disse antes, talvez eles sejam mesmo. – Edward o disse olhando para o horizonte o que definitivamente me fazia crer que ainda existiam muitos assuntos sombrios por trás da sua história. Apesar de ainda ter curiosidade para continuar perguntando, resolvi matar o assunto. Não queria aborrecê-lo ou deixa-lo triste.

–Obrigada por me contar. – bati meu joelho no dele. Foi mesmo um grande avanço, principalmente se não falava sobre o assunto com ninguém, como ele mencionou.

–Olha, eu confio em você, ok? Só não contei isso antes porque... eu não gosto de falar sobre certas coisas. E também achei que não precisava te falar disso e... – ele empacou.

–E...?

– Simplesmente eu tenho vergonha da minha vida.

–Não precisa ter vergonha. Se você está me ajudando, não há razão para eu não te ajudar, mesmo que seja apenas ouvindo. Eu gosto de você, mesmo perfeitamente imperfeito. E não ligo que tenha seus problemas.

_Oops._

Minha língua me traiu, e a garganta secou.

Enquanto um silêncio invadia nossa conversa junto com o vento fresco, pude perceber que, talvez, Edward precisasse de ajuda tanto quanto eu. Ele mantinha a pose de companheiro emancipado até agora, e nunca imaginei que pudesse ter medo de expor os seus problemas.

Ele não tirava os olhos no chão enquanto eu falava. Só depois de longos minutos percebi que estava me olhando novamente.

–O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

–Você.

–O que tem eu?

–Seus olhos...

–Estão sujos?

–Não... eles emitem uma luz que nunca vi antes. – ele falava, me encarando bem de perto e esboçando um sorriso.

–Deve ser o sol. –sugeri, apontando para cima, começando a desconfiar do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

–Não é do sol. Você tem uma luz só sua... – ele se aproximou mais de mim, e agora eu tinha entendido qual era a dele.

Ai, meu Deus.

_Gelei._

Edward queria me beijar!

E sei lá o que houve comigo. Recuei e virei o rosto de volta para a paisagem, contemplando o sol, fazendo com que ele apenas encostasse o nariz, e na minha bochecha. Provocação? Medo? Não. Resistência. Quanto mais resistir, melhor. Seria estranho me envolver com um rapaz sem nem saber quem eu era.

Sua ação me levou a uma reação.

Mas o sol também despertou um desejo em mim. E_ isso_, ele ainda não podia saber.

– Obrigada por ter me trazido aqui. Acho que devemos voltar.

Notei que ele ficou decepcionado, apesar de não dizer nada. Ficou com uma cara de idiota que me deu até pena. E eu, sorri de lado, triunfante por conseguir resistir.

–Talvez seja melhor mesmo. Já me fez falar muito por hoje. Está muito quente aqui, vamos. – ele levantou rápido, deu um pequeno chute ao vento, como provável sinal de desapontamento e, já consertado da cena, subiu na moto.

Levantei da pedra e fui logo me ajeitando na traseira com ele. Desta vez, apenas disse para segurar firme e prender as pernas nele. Não me mostrou mais como deveria fazer.

* * *

Seguimos calados até a entrada de Yellow Woods, quando ele resolveu falar comigo de novo.

–Gostou do passeio? – ele soou totalmente sem esperanças.

–Adorei. Podemos fazer de novo?

–Vamos ver...

Ele saiu da moto e me ajudou, pois meu vestido ficou preso em algum lugar de ponta e eu nem havia percebido.

–Obrigada... – disse, desenhando com os pés no chão, procurando algo para fazer. – Aonde você vai? – perguntei quando vi que ele entrou na cabana e olhava seus livros. Provavelmente iria estudar.

–Vou ler um pouco.

– Mas já... – na verdade, era para ser uma pergunta.

–Sim. – ele falou, enquanto colocava os óculos de leitura, e mal percebeu que eu estava me trocando no banheiro. Na verdade, tirando o vestido e sapatos e vestindo uma de suas camisas por cima da regata branca.

–Tem certeza? – falei, saindo para o jardim da cabana de novo.

– Por que? Quer alguma coisa?

–Quero! – e veio a ideia para cortar aquele clima pós-fora.

–Fale. – ele foi para fora da cabana, tirando os óculos e me olhando.

–Agora que eu consigo andar direito e tudo... e que saímos na sua Harley... quero fazer algumas coisas diferentes contigo.

–Tipo? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

–Tipo... vou querer... – agora seu olhar era de alguém completamente chocado com o anúncio. – pegar frutas!

–Agora? Não.

–Sim, agora! – fui em sua direção. Porque era _sempre_ divertido quando eu tentava persuadi-lo com meu olhar.

Peguei sua mão e o puxei, e ele mal teve tempo para largar seus óculos.

– Olha, se está com fome, temos tanta comida aqui...

–Não, quero frutas! Me ensina como você faz.

–Você vai se machucar. Elas estão lá no alto, hoje não vai ser fácil. – ele disse, pegando a bola de basquete.

–Ah, por favor. Não vou te acertar nem nada assim. Não sou tão idiota.

–Ok, então. Você quer frutas... então são frutas que vai ter! – ele acabou cedendo, e batia a bola no gramado como se fôssemos jogar basquete ou algo do tipo.

–Oba! –dei alguns pulos vibrando, apreensiva para começar a jogar.

– Olha, você deve mirar em alguma não muito perto do seu corpo e jogar com força média. Assim. – ele mostrou, e vimos duas maçãs caírem.

–Deixa eu tentar. – Ele me passou a bola e eu, ótima e sem coordenação alguma, só derrubei folhas. E quase joguei duas laranjas. Nas nossas cabeças.

– Merda, cuidado! Sua doida! – ele me puxou pela camisa, e ficamos_ muito_ próximos. Eu fiquei séria de novo – O que eu te falei sobre a distância? – percebendo o clima, ele disfarçou e zombou minha pontaria.

– De novo? – indaguei se deveria tentar.

–Vai lá. – ele bufou apreensivo e balançou a cabeça. Deve ter pensado que eu poderia derrubar uma árvore, ou até mesmo a cabana, e não os frutos. Chegou a se afastar por precaução, mas nada caiu. Pelo menos acertei a direção desta vez.

–Assim?

–Isso, mas usou pouca força. O que você quer pegar?

–Quero bananas! – disse sem maldade alguma olhando para a bananeira solitária e escondida ali.

Ele pareceu se divertir com minha escolha, e soltou uma risadinha... um tanto maliciosa.

– Mire na que você quer, então. – ele me devolveu a bola, e eu mirei na cintura dele. Ri da mesma forma que ele fez.

–Está louca? Não na minha! Quer saber? Vamos fazer isso de outro jeito – ele falava se protegendo com as mãos enquanto eu ria. – Sobe aqui. – abaixou-se na minha frente, oferecendo seu pescoço para eu subir em suas costas e ficar na altura certa. – mas cuidado porque essa árvore é raridade nessa área.

–Assim não vale.

–Claro que vale. Estão no alto hoje, ontem peguei as mais fáceis. Anda logo antes que eu desista. – ele falou, ainda abaixado. E eu obedeci.

Fui parar atrás de Edward, afastei as pernas para sentar em suas costas, quase em seu pescoço, e segurei na sua testa.

–Vou te deslocar.

– Não vai, você é leve. Mas se fizer isso de propósito, vai levar uma. Tenho que trabalhar semana que vem. – ele falou em um tom nada sério, fazendo careta, e eu já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não teria coragem.

–Você não bateria em mim. Duvido!

–Não disse que você vai apanhar, e sim "levar". Vai ter troco, se algo acontecer.

–Tipo o que? – pensei em qual tipo de castigo ele poderia oferecer.

– Não deixo mais usar as minhas roupas! – ele falou, após apertar os olhos, pensando.

–Ah, sacanagem...

–Olha a boca! E anda, merda.

–Calma, chato. - segurei e ele subiu devagar, para eu não cair.

–Estou calmo. Pega na banana aí. – ele falou, rindo descontroladamente.

–Pegarei várias. – pisquei, como se ele pudesse ver meus olhos naquela posição.

Finalmente, comecei a recolher algumas pencas na bananeira do quintal. Jogava tudo no cesto que ele deixou perto da gente, no chão.

–Muito bem, ótimas mãos para pegar bananão! – ele continuava me provocando.

– Não são as maiores que estão prontas para consumo?

– Não pegue as verdes.

– Quanto maior, melhor. – debochei.

–Humm... – ele riu como um louco, novamente, enquanto segurava minhas pernas, me equilibrando.

Perguntava-me se ele estava cansado, mas acho que estava até gostando da posição, já que estava fazendo hora da minha cara.

Foi quando eu senti algo bem diferente.

_Seu _toque.

Ao mesmo tempo que me segurava firme, Edward começou a esfregar os polegares no meu tornozelo e coxa, alternadamente.

_Safado_!

Ele estava me acariciando.

– Cansei de bananas. Me põe no chão, por favor. – a afirmação era um pedido, olhei bicuda para o rosto dele e fingi que não havia percebido.

–Chão? Nada disso. Agora vai aproveitar que está aí e vai pegar mais. – ele foi andando comigo devagar, ainda apertando minha coxa com uma mão e passando a outra pelo meu joelho. Acabaram as carícias. - Quero essas. – ele falou em frente à cerejeira.

–Que lindo, não sabia que gostava de rosa. – retruquei.

– Não, sua boba. Cereja é uma delícia.

–Quais devem ser as melhores?

– As Nankings são sempre boas, mas tente as mais rosadas, já que estão maiores. São as mais doces.

–Todas estão rosas.

–As que têm a cor dos seus lábios agora. _Essas _devem ser as melhores. – ele disse, despreocupado.

_De novo, não._

Aquela foi tão óbvia que eu fiquei arrepiada. Talvez ele tenha sentido pela minha pele, mas ignorou.

–E as maiores. – ele ajeitou as mãos enormes em mim.

–Ok. – peguei as maiores e mais rosadas cerejas que eu vi. Aproveitei para comer uma e, realmente, era uma delícia.

– Pronto, já encheu o cesto. – ele anunciou, e começou a se curvar devagar para me colocar no chão.

Vi que seus ombros estavam vermelhos e suados, mas ele não parecia cansado com meu peso. O que mais me surpreendeu foi que não perdemos o equilíbrio.

–Então... posso continuar usando suas roupas?

– Pode. - ele falou enquanto virava o pescoço, como se estivesse relaxando os músculos. – Nossa, estou deixando essa magrela bem forte, hein? – ele brincava.

–Gorda? – falei usando um certo tom ameaçador.

– Gorda? – ele revirou os olhos. - Nem um pouco. Só se for de espírito. Nunca vi uma moça comer tão bem e não engordar. – ele riu. – Quis dizer que recuperou suas forças. Só estou brincando contigo, boboca.

Às vezes eu esquecia que cheguei ali abaixo do peso. Só estava bem agora por todo o cuidado que meu salvador teve comigo.

–Hum. E as cerejas, estão boas? – mudei o foco. Falar sobre peso e forma com um rapaz soava como um assunto tão ridículo quanto falar sobre... sei lá, o tempo.

– Deixe-me ver... – ele pegou uma das maiores cerejas do cesto no chão e começou a olhar, analisando, fazendo careta.

E começou a me encarar.

Levantou a mão e a colocou bem perto dos meus lábios, encostando neles, agora com quase nada de batom, depois de horas. Passava os olhos entre a fruta e meus lábios, o que me deixou confusa e totalmente sem ação.

_Dessa vez ele me pegou._

Eu tinha certeza sobre o que ele estava pensando. Comecei a surtar internamente com a ideia de ser beijada por Edward. Mas ele recuou ao perceber algo errado. Com certeza eu devo ter corado mais do que nunca, pois estava completamente sem graça. Então ele apenas pegou a fruta e a comeu, enquanto me olhava. Depois, olhava para meus olhos e meus lábios, alternadamente.

Tudo estava _tão claro_, que não dava mais para duvidar.

–Está deliciosa. – sorriu.

–Acho que aprendi pelo menos a selecionar, então. – falei, séria.

–Perfeitamente. Outra hora voltamos com a bola.

–Ok, obrigada pela aula.

–Ei, posso te pedir uma coisa? – ele balançava a cabeça, e eu a minha, concordando.

–Não precisa me agradecer por cada coisa que faço. Já está na hora de cortar essa formalidade toda, tá? – eu balancei a cabeça novamente, como uma aberração.

_Porque eu era assim mesmo_.

Sentia-me uma idiota junto dele.

Nós voltamos calados para a cabana, ele com o cesto, e eu segurando uma penca de bananas que não coube ali. Sim, estava com fome. Mas depois daqueles olhares, depois daqueles gestos, continuava sem graça até para comer.

Sentei no chão da entrada da cabana e ele na cadeira, ficamos olhando os pássaros que vinham beber água na lagoa.

– Vou tomar um banho. – ele anunciou, indo para o banheiro. Não respondi nada, estava abalada demais para isso.

* * *

Percebi que estava nascendo um clima diferente entre nós. Ele estava cada vez mais perto de mim e eu, dele. Agora então, passaria dias inteiros comigo. Era natural nascer uma amizade entre uma pessoa e outra, mesmo de sexos e histórias opostas. Ele pensava de maneira independente e era muito inteligente. Ele salvou minha vida.

Eu não sabia quem era. Eu era só uma vítima de algum acidente ou fatalidade, que ele teve a (in)felicidade de encontrar e passou a cuidar pessoalmente, possivelmente pelo instinto de sua futura carreira.

O acaso e a afinidade nos uniam.

Estava ficando mais e mais difícil reparar nele apenas como um simples amigo.

Eu morava com ele. Ele era especial, uma dessas pessoas que não encontramos por aí.

Nosso relacionamento era único.

Enfim, acho que era um sentimento de confusão mútuo.

– Ainda não comeu? – ele saiu do banheiro, já vestindo um moletom e uma de suas camisas, com a toalha nas costas e secando o cabelo com um dos lados.

–Não, fiquei com preguiça. Acho que vou tomar meu banho primeiro.

–É melhor mesmo, a água está ficando fria. – ele sentou-se à mesa e começou a arrumar as frutas ali.

–Eu vou. – Levantei e segui seu conselho, realmente estava ficando gelada.

Deixei a água lavar meu corpo, esperando que todo e qualquer pensamento errôneo pudesse ir embora e que eu pudesse lembrar de alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa, _por menor que fosse, simplesmente para tirar aqueles pensamentos loucos sobre Edward.

Fiz o mesmo que ele e, ao terminar, sentei na cama, secando os cabelos com mais calma. Ele tratou de cortar o silêncio.

–Está ótima. – elogiou, comendo uma banana e mostrando-a para mim.

– Ah, agora sim vou comer. – levantei, peguei duas bananas e algumas cerejas, e coloquei em um prato sobre a mesa. Pensei duas vezes e voltei para sentar na cama.

Longe dele.

–O que faremos amanhã? – ele perguntou agora levemente animado para o dia seguinte.

–Não sei... acho que descansar.

–Descansar? De que? De não fazer nada? Nada disso. Pense em algo. Lembre-se que tenho alguns dias livres. Vamos aproveitá-los melhor. Sempre me pediu para sair, então vamos sair.

– Por quanto tempo?

–Mais quatro dias. Não tenho mais aulas na segunda-feira. – ele lembrou, sorrindo, agora mais esperançoso que eu diria "sim'.

Certamente seria embaraçoso ficar trancada ali com ele, levando em conta todo o clima estranho que eu sentia rolar nos últimos dias.

–Não... quero dizer, por quanto tempo acha que ficarei aqui? – refiz a pergunta, e parece que quebrei seu sorriso com uma punhalada.

– O tempo que você precisar. – ele falou, abaixando a cabeça enquanto comia. – e quiser, é claro.

– Acho que ainda vou demorar por aqui. – refleti sobre o tempo que poderia levar para recuperar a memória.

–Talvez não. Não há como saber.

– Eu gosto de ficar aqui, contigo. – finalmente deixei uma fagulha de esperança para ele.

–Pode ficar o quanto quiser, gosto da sua companhia. – ele olhou para mim e sorriu cordialmente.

–Então... – eu apertei os olhos, buscando algum assunto para falarmos. – Por que somente agora vamos sair?

– Agora há uma certa... segurança para você sair. –ele esboçava um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

–Há? Como assim? O que mudou?

– Você vai ter que ficar calada em relação ao que eu vou te mostrar. – ele passava a mão no cabelo freneticamente, certamente nervoso com algo e cortando minha pergunta.

–O que é? Fala logo.

Edward levantou e timidamente pegou em sua pasta uma certidão de nascimento, e veio até mim com a cara de culpa mais óbvia do mundo, como um garoto mostrando o boletim falsificado aos pais, com medo de ser repreendido. Eu estiquei o pescoço para ver, e meus olhos certamente saltaram.

–Edward! Você falsificou isso? – peguei o documento da mão dele, e ri incrédula quando vi o nome "Mary Jane Lee" batido à máquina.

–Cala a boca, merda! – ele arregalou os olhos tanto quanto eu, se abaixando ao meu lado e falando baixo como se realmente tivesse alguém ali que pudesse nos ouvir.

–Você já havia pensado no nome antes mesmo de me perguntar? – eu estava pasma.

–Sim, precisava para falsificar. Se você falar sobre isso para qualquer pessoa no futuro, eu perco minha carteira de advogado e de médico antes mesmo de conseguir me formar.

A cara de Edward era de pânico, medo, vergonha, nem sei explicar. Foi simplesmente cômico.

–Não vou contar... – revirei os olhos.

_Como se eu tivesse vida social para fazer fofocas_, pensei.

– Só consegui arrumar isso, por enquanto. Você precisa de experiências, temos que sair e botar essa caixa para trabalhar. – ele apontou para a cabeça. – isso vai te ajudar.

Eu concordei e, quase rindo, devolvi o documento para ele guardar, com todo o cuidado do mundo de novo, como se alguém pudesse fuçar suas coisas ali.

Comemos em silêncio, e depois de farta de frutas, o ajudei a limpar o lixo da mesa. Encostei-me na cama, quase deitada. E ele pegou seus óculos para estudar na cadeira.

–Já vai dormir?

–Vou, estou cansada.

–Tão cedo... São oito horas.

–Estou com sono.

O típico silêncio que nos rondava ameaçou voltar. Eu o afastei.

– Quero ir à cidade contigo. – eu revelei, antes dele abrir o livro.

– Seattle? Mesmo? – seus olhos me estudavam por cima dos óculos de leitura.

–Mesmo. Quero me distrair, ver as coisas. Pode me mostrar o que há de melhor lá?

– Será uma honra. – olhava contente para mim, e eu o retribuía.

–Edward.

–Sim?

–Quando mesmo você termina seus cursos?

– Neste semestre. Será surpresa. Nem eu sei ao certo.

– Os dois?

–É, os dois, teoricamente.

–Só consigo visualizar um bebê de fraldas aprendendo dois ofícios. – nós dois rimos.

–Entrei cedo mesmo, com quinze anos. Sempre tive notas para avançar sem cumprir o tempo normal. –ele deu uma piscadela. Foi seu jeito modesto de me induzir a pensar que ele realmente era inteligente em um nível acima da média.

E, como se não fosse suficiente, parece que leu meu pensamento.

–Sou o que chamam por aí de "gênio" – falou todo orgulhoso**.**

Ri de lado pensando que, com tanta experiência, ele poderia se tornar muito mais rabugento do que verdadeiramente era, quando idoso.

–O que fará depois?

–Acho que já falamos sobre isso, não? – tenho certeza que já, mas perguntei mesmo assim. Queria saber mais sobre a vida do... meu salvador.

– Não lembro bem.

–Termino em breve, e depois trabalho no hospital e na clínica por mais dois anos, encerrando a Medicina. – ele disse virando os olhos.

– O que dirá aos seus pais quando terminar e tiver que trabalhar lá?

– Ainda não decidi. Estou elaborando com calma, vendo as possibilidades.

–Vai ser difícil. – me preocupei por ele, sabendo agora de sua história.

–Nunca foi fácil. Já acostumei com _todos_ os tipos de dificuldades. - ele me encarou, e eu disfarcei.

– Apesar de achar que não, você tem sorte, sabia?

– Sorte? Acho que não.

– Veja por esse lado, eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa lá fora também... e mal posso sair. Você tem duas possibilidades, ainda que uma seja imposta.

– Não é tão fácil quanto você imagina. – ele riu com os olhos tristes.

–Eu acredito que não, mas é melhor do que o meu caso. – com essa, ele se calou.

Não podia mais argumentar. Nexistia verdade maior. Ter que ficar enjaulada por não saber até que ponto sua vida está ameaçada, ainda que em boa companhia, é realmente pior do que ter que esconder da sua família que você segue seu sonho em particular.

–Isto é provisório, eu tenho certeza.

–Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? E se eu não recuperar nada?

–Eu sou médico. Seja positiva. Você deve ter sofrido um grande choque, por algum motivo. Eu andei conversando com alguns especialistas sobre lapsos e eles disseram que perda de memória pós-traumática é passageira. Seu caso é claramente um trauma psicológico. É uma amnésia retrógrada e psicogênica.

–É uma o que? – franzi os olhos, sem entender, prendendo uma risada pelo tom totalmente _nerd_em sua resposta.

– Deixa pra lá. Só tenha em mente que vai passar. - Ele revirou os olhos de novo.

–Como sabe dessas coisas se nem fui ao hospital.

–O hospital veio até você. Fiz exames de laboratório, testei em você, e está bem claro pelo que conversamos. Eu sei o que você tem. É difícil de acreditar?

–Não. Ok, então. – finalmente soltei a risada, tampando os lábios para tentar parar.

–Qual é a graça?

–Você parece ser o tipo "mandão" no trabalho.

–Apenas sei das coisas. – ele ficou sério ao ver sua reputação médica avaliada.

– Espero que Deus esteja do lado da ciência.

–Quem? – se revirou da cadeira para perguntar.

–Deus.

–Não sei muito bem sobre esse assunto de fé, mas se você acredita... pode estar.

Por um momento, pensei em perguntar se ele não acreditava em Deus, mas relevei o caso. Ele precisava estudar.

Edward levantou e veio me dar um abraço de boa noite, hoje com direito a beijo na testa. Ele quase nunca fazia isso, acho que só quando sentia minha carência exuberante.

–Bom estudo. Descanse um pouco, também. – o aconselhei enquanto me virava para a parede, para não perder o sono e, indiretamente, não distraí-lo de sua leitura.

– Sim, senhora. E boa noite, moleca.

Senti que ficou algum tempo ali, me olhando, antes de voltar à sua cadeira. Já eu, apaguei.

Pela menos na maior parte da noite.

* * *

Minha mente foi anestesiada e, novamente, lá estava eu, perdida em árvores escuras próximo da estrada onde tudo começou – ou terminou. Senti uma fisgada no peito e, quando abri os olhos novamente, duas pessoas com capas negras estavam prontas para me atacar. Uma me mordia e dava socos em meu peito, como um animal faminto ou predador, e a outra, amolava um facão e mirava a ponta para minha testa, prestes a tomar impulso e acabar com minha vida. Tentava tirá-los de cima de mim, mas não conseguia nem mesmo ver seus rostos. Gritava o mais alto que podia, mas parecia estar rouca, quase muda, e ninguém conseguia me ouvir. Nem poderiam. Estava sozinha. Quando o facão finalmente avançava na minha direção, ouvi minha voz, e acordei no susto.

–O que houve? – Edward já estava dormindo, deitado perto da cama, e havia levado um susto quando eu comecei a berrar.

–Você está aqui? – falei, ainda sem despertar direito, com a respiração acelerada no ritmo do coração, que só faltava sair pela boca. Eu estava suando. E com falta de ar.

–Estou. Calma, bebe isso. – ele falou enquanto me empurrava um copo d'água pela boca.

–Eu estava lá de novo... – comecei a chorar, contando.

–Foi um pesadelo.

Ele levantou, sentou na cama e, sem pensar duas vezes, me abraçou bem apertado. Edward queria me proteger.

– O que teve "lá"? – ele já sabia ao que eu me referia.

–Eles estavam atrás de mim de novo, iam me matar!

–"Eles" quem?

–Eu não consegui ver as fisionomias, mas tinham um facão e... – me exaltei.

– Já passou... outra hora falaremos sobre isso. – ele interrompeu, e assim permanecemos por horas: ele, sentado na cama onde eu dormia e recostado na parede, e eu, deitada em seu peito, agarrada em sua camisa, me senti protegida.

Edward definitivamente era o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter.

Ele frequentemente me perguntava sobre meus sonhos, mas eu nunca dava muitos detalhes simplesmente porque eu esquecia do conteúdo e eles eram muito vagos. Isso quando eu sonhava alguma coisa, pois era raro de acontecer.

Apaguei e só acordei às nove e trinta da manhã. Ele acordou um pouco antes, ainda colocava o café e limpava os olhos com as mãos. Os cabelos estavam completamente em pé.

–Bom dia. Está tudo bem? – ele queria se certificar, enquanto eu me espreguiçava na cama.

– Melhor... eu acho.

– Dormiu bem depois?

–Dormi. E você?

–Também. – mentiu - O café já está na mesa, venha. – ele parecia apressado, e eu mal lembrei que havíamos combinado de sair. – O passeio está de pé ainda, né?

– Sim, preciso me distrair...

–É isso aí.

Quando levantei, percebi que seu rosto estava diferente. Edward havia feito a barba e bigode.

E ele era _muito_ lindo.

–Fez a barba? – coçava meus olhos, sem acreditar no que via.

–Aquilo nem era barba, só precisava tirar um pouco de pêlos.

Deixei o assunto morrer. Sentei à mesa e tomamos o café da manhã juntos, evitando falar sobre a noite anterior. Ele até queria saber mais sobre o pesadelo, mas a vontade de não me ver chorar falou mais alto, e assim permaneceu até a hora que eu quis.

–Onde vamos hoje? – perguntei, curiosa.

– Você quem sabe.

–Alguma indicação?

–Topa ir ao cinema e às lojas do Boulevard Sun?

–Qualquer coisa pra mim está ótimo.

– Vá trocar a minha roupa, não podemos perder tempo.

Eu ri por dentro na parte do "minha roupa", já que agora suas roupas pareciam ser tão minhas quanto dele. Usei novamente o vestido que ele me deu de presente, e tentei caprichar mais no cabelo, fazendo um rabo de cavalo com cachos nas pontas. Usei o batom de novo.

Ele _definidamente_ notou.

–Estou pronta.

Ele desviou do café e ficou de olhos arregalados, quando tirou os óculos.

– O que?

– Está... d-diferente. – ele gaguejou, me olhando dos pés á cabeça.

–"Diferente"? Isso é bom ou é ruim? – ele trocou as palavras de propósito, eu sabia.

– Tá, tá... Está muito bonita. – ele virou os olhos e finalmente confessou. – Agora teremos um problema.

–Qual?

– As pessoas vão olhar.

–... e?

–Os _homens_ vão olhar. – ele lançou um olhar torto, disfarçando uma preocupação enciumada.

–Ah, então é isso. Pra isso servem os olhos. Qual é o problema?

–Nada. – ele engoliu a seco.

–Quer que eu tire ou...?

–Não! Não. Está ótima. Qualquer coisa, você está comigo. Se algum engraçadinho falar alguma coisa... eu estou_ contigo_, entendeu, Mary Jane?

– Acho que sim. – balancei a cabeça e ri da solução fácil dele. Muito conveniente, por sinal.

Edward vestiu-se rápido. Camisa branca pólo, jeans e uma jaqueta preta de couro; arrumou o cabelo, ainda bagunçado deixando um visual um pouco carregado. Para acompanhar minha mudança, talvez. Ele queria me proteger dos outros, pensei. Saiu do banheiro super perfumado, cantando alguma música só pelo ritmo, e me estendendo a mão para sairmos.

Era uma mistura de bad boy com príncipe cavalheiro que me deixava tonta.

– Vamos?

–Tá. – estendi minha mão sobre a sua somente para não deixa-lo em um completo vácuo, literalmente. Mas apertei os olhos, confusa com sua atitude cheia de charme.

Do lado de fora, a cena da subida na moto se repetia novamente. Só que eu, estabanada, quase a derrubei antes mesmo de subir.

–Cuidado, sua doida!

–Desculpa, esqueci... qual perna primeiro?

– Você é uma viagem... – ele riu da minha lerdeza e me instruiu, mesmo sem acreditar que eu realmente não tinha coordenação. – Está faltando algo.

–O que?

–Vai andar solta assim é?

–Ah, claro. Dã. – o apertei pelo tórax muito mais do que ontem. Consegui deixa-lo encabulado.

– Ainda bem que suas unhas são curtas. – ele olhou para minhas mãos, antes de acelerar com a Harley.

* * *

Passamos por toda a estrada segura ao redor de Yellow Woods e seguimos para Seattle. Edward já sabia eu gostava de apreciar as paisagens, e resolveu dar uma mãozinha providenciando uma trilha sonora para o nosso passeio. Ele ligou o rádio da moto, que não funcionava direito por causa do sinal. Colocamos numa estação que tocava as músicas de Rock clássico e alternativo, nossos estilos favoritos.

O dia estava quente e seco, e se não fosse a velocidade, estaria pingando já. Edward também deve ter sentido o clima quente, já que parou a moto parar tirar a jaqueta e me entregar.

Antes de chegar ao centro de Seattle, percebi como o Boulevard Sun era bonito. Definitivamente, ele estava me impressionando ao mostrar os melhores lugares na cidade. Paramos no estacionamento perto do Cine Salut e logo percebi que ele estava certo em relação aos olhares dos homens. Mal saímos dali e dois viraram, ainda que discretamente.

–Não saia do meu lado. – ele advertiu, ao perceber. Vi a cara que Edward fez para eles, e confesso que fiquei boba com sua reação. _Ele queria me proteger,_ pensei mais uma vez.

–"Relaxa", Edward. – pisquei, debochando. A frase era bem mais comum saindo dos lábios dele.

–Quer pipoca, _Mary_? – ele modulou bem a palavra, como se estivesse me lembrando do falso nome, enquanto vestia sua jaqueta.

–Quero.

–Doce ou salgada?

–As duas.

–Eu já devia saber disso. – ele debochou.

–Está insinuando alguma coisa?

–Comilona!

–Cala a boca.

–Trouxe você até aqui e é assim que me trata, sua folgada?

Um casal de idosos atrás de nós na fila da carroça sorriu com nossa pequena discussão, e ficamos em silêncio, sem graça.

Compramos a pipoca e entramos. Hoje era dia especial dos clássicos do cinema. Escolhemos uma comédia romântica de Chaplin. Era isso ou faroeste, e ele não quis que eu visse armas para não lembrar da noite que tivemos. Concordei sem pensar duas vezes. Eu estava apreensiva, não lembrava do último filme que havia visto (se é que já tinha ido ao cinema), nem sequer da companhia. Edward se divertiu com minhas expressões de ansiedade, meu estalar de dedos e pequenos chutes ao vento. Ele achava que meu calçado, hoje um Converse preto, iria sair dos pés a qualquer momento.

– Já viu esse antes? – perguntei.

–Não, esse é "novo" por aqui.

–Estou curiosa! – bati as palmas bem baixinho, próximas ao rosto.

–Tô vendo. Pega essa! – ele jogou uma pipoca salgada no meu rosto, rindo.

–Calado, vai começar! – o adverti enquanto as luzes se apagavam.

Dividimos a pipoca e o refrigerante. O filme começou e eu fiquei nas nuvens com o cinema mudo. Edward eventualmente olhava para mim, maravilhado com minhas reações às cenas. Achei o filme muito divertido.

O único problema? Bem, em determinado momento, a sala ficou fria.

Ele estava de jaqueta ainda, e eu estava com os braços desnudos, pois o vestido era de verão. Comecei a ficar impaciente, cruzando os braços e alisando-os. Se o filme não estivesse tão bom, já teria pedido a ele para sairmos. Nem precisou. Em uma de suas olhadas, ele percebeu e tirou a jaqueta, sem pensar duas vezes.

–Coloque isso. – ele a estendeu por trás das minhas costas, e eu a vesti.

–Agora você que vai ficar com frio. – sussurrei quase que imperceptivelmente ao seu ouvido.

–Estou com calor. –ele piscou para mim, desviando minha atenção, que já era pouca, do filme.

–Deve estar com fogo, isso sim! – continuei, e alguém sentado na nossa frente nos repreendeu.

–Pshh! Olha o silêncio aí atrás, casalzinho!

Era o mesmo casal de idosos da fila da pipoca. Perseguidores, pensei, virando os olhos para os dois.

–Desculpa! – ecoamos juntos, e quase rimos.

Eu o olhei e resolvi comentar no seu ouvido, bem mais baixo:

–Viu? Cala a boca!

–Vem calar! – ele respondeu, infantilmente, ao meu ouvido também. O encarei prendendo uma risada e meu olhar o repreendeu, como "depois você vai ver!"

Passados alguns minutos, a sala estava mais fria ainda. Ele começou a sentir, mas não pediu a jaqueta de volta. Agora também estava de braços cruzados, e me olhou.

–Quer saber? Agora vai dividir comigo! – ele sussurrava no meu ouvido enquanto passava o braço direito por trás das minhas costas, e o esquerdo colocou por baixo de algum lugar deixando o tecido do meu vestido por cima.

Se não fosse pelo escuro, acho que agora iria me ver mais corada do que um pimentão.

Ele não percebeu, para minha sorte.

Não podia dizer "não", afinal ele simplesmente queria algo para aquecê-lo, e era apenas... um abraço. Voltamos a nos concentrar no filme. Ou tentamos. Ele não falou mais nada, nem eu. Ficamos como coalas nas cadeiras, e ele nem virou - poderia me beijar, sem querer. Se ainda não aconteceu até agora, quando estávamos sozinhos, não seria naquela hora, cercados de gente estranha. Quando o filme terminou, ele se soltou de mim e recolhemos nosso lixo no chão. Já estávamos próximos à saída quando resolveu puxar assunto.

–E aí, gostou?

–De que?

–Porra, do filme. "De que"... –ele imitava minha voz, balançando a cabeça.

–Adorei, Chaplin era um gênio.

–De acordo. Agora vamos ao Boulevard Sun.

Após sairmos do frio, Edward e eu caminhamos pelo centro de Seattle.

Ele me comprou um algodão doce e eu amei aquilo, mas por _algum_ motivo ele não queria de olhar enquanto eu comia e lambia o dedo.

Paramos perto de uma cabine de fotos instantâneas chamada Boulevard Photobooth, e ele segurou meu braço.

–Espera! Vamos registrar esse dia... "histórico"? – ele cochichava.

–Como?

–Vamos tirar umas fotos, aqui. – ele apontou com a cabeça.

–Tá bem.

Entramos na cabine e ficamos com cara de pastel, até ele começar a tentar roubar meu algodão doce e fazermos as mais bizarras caretas possíveis. Ríamos sem nem ver nossas poses, só imaginando o resultado daquilo. No final da sessão, ele saiu antes.

–Espera, preciso de duas fotos suas. Uma séria e uma sorrindo.

– Pra que? – franzi o cenho.

–Depois te mostro.

Eu definitivamente odiei aquilo. Posar com ele, fazendo caretas, era uma coisa. Mas posar sozinha, prestando atenção na foto, era outra. Senti-me ridícula, mas concordei. Duas fotos a mais não fariam diferença mesmo. Depois esperamos a revelação e tivemos a mais longa sessão de gargalhadas até agora. Nós ficamos ridiculamente engraçados em todas. Foi então que percebi que minhas duas fotos sozinha não estavam no bolo. Olhei para ele suspeita, mas deixei passar. Sabia que ele havia guardado para alguma coisa.

Depois das fotos, Edward me levou a um enorme jardim e me mostrou a paisagem das montanhas, onde avistamos o pico Twilight que visitamos ontem.

–Pode me levar lá de novo?

–Hoje?

–É.

–Pra que?

–Gostei de lá... quero ver a cidade de novo e achar o local onde estamos.

–Mas eu te mostrei... ontem. Você esqueceu? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

–Claro que não. Mas eu quero ver de novo, se puder.

–Tá, então temos que sair mais cedo daqui. Vamos apressar nossos passos. – disse, com expressão de alívio.

Edward constantemente me perguntava sobre fatos recentes desde quando nos conhecemos. Acho que tinha medo que eu esquecesse, ou alguma coisa assim. Talvez ainda estivesse acompanhando o caso da minha perda de memória sem eu perceber.

–Vamos.

Ele me levou às lojas do centro comercial. Primeiro, olhamos todas e ele me mostrou onde comprou o violão. Depois teve a ideia de voltar às lojas de roupas, dizendo que eu precisava de uma jaqueta antes de roubar a sua, como costumava fazer com as camisas. Não era por falta de opção, mas eu realmente gostava de usar as roupas dele. Evitamos somente a loja onde ele comprou o que eu usava, pois havia dito que a compra era para doação. Fomos a outras duas, e terminamos na segunda.

As atendentes da loja arrastavam uma asa para ele, que nem ligava. No meu interior, aquilo me tocava.

Sim, eu senti... ciúmes?

Tive vontade de falar, "saiam daqui, ele está _comigo_", mas simplesmente ignorei por não saber como Edward iria reagir àquilo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha em direção a elas, esperando aquele sentimento estúpido passar.

–Por favor, ajudem minha companheira, a senhorita Mary Jane, a encontrar uma jaqueta. – ele ficou sentado, fingindo ler o jornal na cafeteria, mas sempre levantando o olhar quando eu provava algo.

–Depois vamos voltar pra casa do seu irmão, Mary. – era inacreditável como ele foi esperto para inserir meu irmão imaginário na conversa. Certamente com a intenção de, se algum dia fosse perguntado sobre a companhia, ele ter o que dizer a meu respeito.

Para todos os efeitos, eu era irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo, e balancei a cabeça concordando com tudo o que ele falou.

Fui rápida. Escolhi a jaqueta que mais lembrava a dele. Acho até que era unissex... o que permitiria o compartilhamento, se ele quisesse.

Vi dois vestidos muito parecidos com o que eu usava, e a vendedora perguntou se eu não queria provar.

–Não, obrigada. Nós estamos com um pouquinho de pressa. Meu irmão Nestor está esperando a gente. – soltei um pequeno sorriso com a ideia de continuar nosso esquema.

Mas Edward falou diretamente da cafeteria, próxima ao provador, onde fingia não prestar atenção em nada.

–Vá vestir, temos tempo.

Eu virei os olhos e aceitei. Não saí do provador para mostra-lo, apesar de ele ficar na porta também fingindo não estar curioso. Estava doido para ver.

–Como ficou? – ele me perguntou quando saí.

–Legal, mas só viemos ver uma jaqueta. – eu não queria dar trabalho, nem achava justo ele ficar gastando muito dinheiro comigo.

–Pode embrulhar junto. – ele falou para a vendedora, que deu um sorriso e nos olhou julgando que tivéssemos alguma relação amorosa, talvez. Foi_ muito _estranho.

–É fácil vestir sua companheira, ela tem corpo de miss.

Eu sorri para ser cordial, mas as faíscas saíam dos meus olhos em sua direção. Edward percebeu e, além de não a corrigir em relação ao termo "companheira", prendeu uma risada sarcástica ao me fitar.

– Ela é _incrível_ mesmo. – ele deu moral à atendente! Aquilo era definitivamente o fim... e me deixou totalmente desconsertada. Edward disse para uma estranha que eu era incrível, mas quase nunca me elogiava a sós. _Raiva_, muita raiva. Foi o que eu senti.

Saímos da loja. Eu, de bico, andando e sem falar nada.

Agora estávamos voltando ao estacionamento da lateral do cinema, e Edward praticamente chorava de rir, silenciosamente. Tudo piorou quando vimos um senhor olhar para trás somente para acompanhar meu andar. Devo ter ficado vermelha de tão irada. Só então Edward parou de rir.

–Vamos, Twilight Mountain nos espera. – ele ignorou o senhor, após devolver um olhar grotesco em sua direção.

Ajeitou as bolsas no baú traseiro da Harley, ligou o rádio e partimos. Eu teria que controlar meu humor no caminho de volta. Já estava quase desistindo de ir à montanha naquele dia.

–Não quero mais.

–Por que?

–Está tarde.

–Não está tarde, Mary... está bem cedo, aliás.

–Pra mim, já deu.

–Quem já deu? – ele tentou arrancar uma risada de mim, mas sua tentativa foi falha. Parecia um louco soluçando na moto. Eu fiquei calada, só observando.

–Não acho graça. – falei séria, enquanto ele imitava meu bico e parava a moto ainda na rua.

–Desencana, garota. Quer saber? Sei de um lugar que você vai adorar. Quer ir agora?

–Agora? Onde?

–Espere para ver. – ele parecia convicto de sua sugestão, e só me restou aceitar.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. LÁBIOS SELADOS

Edward acelerou a moto e entramos na segunda estrada que subia a serra em Snoqualmie, no caminho para Yellow Woods. Parecia nos levar para uma área deserta, apenas com duas fileiras de casas de madeira separadas por um riacho e a trilha onde estávamos.

Ao avançarmos, percebi que havia um grande hotel e luxuoso ao leste, chamado The Fifth Ocean. Estacionamos e eu vesti minhas jaqueta nova. Edward me fitou de lado, e desviou o olhar colocando seus óculos escuros e penteando o cabelo para cima, com os dedos.

–Estou diferente? – ele perguntou.

–Acho que sim. Pra que isso? – estranhei.

–Toda tentativa é válida na hora de evitar o reconhecimento de alguns prováveis inconvenientes que possam aparecer.

–Ok. Mas o que exatamente viemos fazer aqui? – perguntei, desconfiada.

–O que acha? – ele me olhou, tentando me confundir.

– Peraí... o que? – meu coração começou a disparar como se alguém tivesse me dado um grande susto.

–Está com fome? – ele riu da minha reação e porque, provavelmente, corei.

–Est...ava? – respondi enquanto olhava a paisagem, balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação por suas palavras.

–Vamos comer então. Comida._ Só_ isso. – frisou bem.

_Susto, _também podia ser a palavra do século.

Entramos no hotel para chegar onde ele queria. Logo demos de cara com um restaurante enorme, atrás da piscina, quase vazio. Edward disse que estava estranhando o pouco movimento para aquele dia, pois teria algum evento perto de Olympia no dia seguinte. Mas logo concluiu que ainda era época de baixa temporada, em pleno abril, e isso poderia justificar.

–Encha essa barriga, por favor. – ele falou, enquanto sentamos em uma mesa para não-fumantes, próxima à janela e com uma boa visão da banda que performava clássicos dos Beatles.

Ali, só mais três casais além de nós, e todos pareciam mais entretidos uns com os outros do que com a música ou qualquer outra coisa ao redor. Quando ouvimos que não receberiam mais fregueses para o almoço a partir daquele horário, Edward pareceu aliviado. Significava que não tínhamos chance de encontrar com nenhum conhecido dele.

–Quero uma lasanha bolonhesa, e você?

–Eu também. – decidi comer o mesmo que ele, e fizemos nosso pedido.

Apreciamos a banda por algum tempo, e definitivamente fiquei mais calma. Os músicos viram que éramos os únicos interessados, e decidiram encher o resto do repertório de acordo com nossas reações e preferências.

Edward me observava acompanhar algumas letras, especialmente das que constavam em seus discos, e se divertiu comigo.

–Vai dançar também? – _sempre_ que me achava muito solta, resolvia tirar sarro.

–Não. – continuei a cantar, baixinho.

–Por que não? – ele sorriu.

–Não danço.

–Que chato.

–Você também. – resolvi inserir outros assuntos no meio da conversa. Já que ele estava querendo falar, teria o que falar.

–Então, acabo de descobrir que você não fuma. – ensaiei uma risada de lado.

–Errada. – ele disse apático. – Eu estou parando, mas fumo ocasionalmente.

Meus olhos com certeza saíram da face. Eu nunca o vi fumar.

–Você _fuma_? Edward! – meu choque o alarmou.

– O que? – ele virava os olhos, como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa.

–Que vergonha. Você deveria dar o exemplo... – lembrei que não deveria falar sobre sua profissão em público. – Nunca o vi fumar.

–Eu não fumo na sua frente. Aliás, agora só fumo quando estou muito nervoso.

–Isso é bom.

Franzi o cenho repetidamente.

–Que foi, Mary?

–Estou até com medo de perguntar se já usou alguma substância ilícita.

Ele jogou as costas na cadeira para rir, sagazmente, escondendo o rosto e tentando não chamar a atenção das outras poucas pessoas para nós mesmos.

– "Substância ilícita". –ele imitava minha voz, novamente. - Ontem disse "fisionomia". Adoro seu jeito. Às vezes acho que você realmente é uma velha, como acredita.

–Talvez a convivência contigo me faça falar como velha. –lancei meu olhar mais malvado para ele, que simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

– Medonho. –ele brincou. - Mas eu ainda tenho vinte e um. E a barba já está feita.

–Ainda parece um velho, às vezes. – chutei de leve seu pé por baixo da mesa, e ele simplesmente deixou pra lá.

–Está muito falante nesta tarde.

–Você já usou? – abaixei a voz e o rosto para perguntar.

–Já. – ele virou os olhos respondendo. – Mas parei há algum tempo.

–Quando foi?

–Mary, não é hora de falar sobre isso. Vamos comer.

–Tá.

Fiquei espantada com a declaração. Edward realmente tinha um jeito de bad boy, apesar de ser muito gentil. Mas nunca imaginei que chegasse a tanto. De fato, realmente ele não usava nada nem bebia, pelo menos desde quando nos conhecemos. Por causa disso, fui indiferente, e continuei só curiosa sobre a história.

Nossos pratos chegaram e saboreamos cada garfada. Toda aquela peregrinação entre cinema, Boulevard Sun e lojas de Seattle nos deixou famintos.

–Hmm... agora entendo porque gosta daqui.

–Eu _nunca _estive aqui. –ele riu como se eu dissesse algo estúpido.

–Não? E por que viemos neste restaurante?

–Ah, é o mais afastado da região. Quase ninguém o conhece. –ele piscou.

–Entendi. – continuei comendo e levantei os olhos para perguntar. – Nem conhece o hotel?

–Não, nem o hotel.

–Nunca trouxe ninguém?

– Está brincando de verdade ou desafio comigo?

–Não. – meu tom diminuiu.

–Acho que você já viu que não tenho tempo para isso. Nem mesmo gosto das garotas daqui. Só pensam em chazinho blá-blá-blá, marcas blá-blá-blá, bom partido. E eu nem penso em casar. – ele me olhou.

–E antes de estudar... nunca?

–_Claro_ que sim. Fiquei com algumas. Ok, um número decente. – ele admitiu, e parecia tentar diminuir o número. - Mas os dois relacionamentos mais sérios que tive duraram apenas duas semanas. – Ele ria. - Uma me trocou por um soldado mais alto e a outra... bom, a outra era uma mulher que meu pai arrumou para mim, quando terminei a escola. Ela me ensinou algumas... coisas. – ele, que continuava rindo por alguma memória aleatória, logo parou quando viu meu olhar julgador.

– Machismo nojento.

–É, pode ser. As coisas funcionam assim com os homens. De qualquer forma, pelo menos não sou totalmente inexperiente. Tenho o que ensinar. Falando nisso, aposto que o casal de preto vai subir pro quarto em dois minutos. – ele apontou com o rosto, rindo.

–É... – engoli seco, sem ter absolutamente_ nada _a declarar sobre o assunto.

E o casal realmente saiu, o que fez Edward balançar a cabeça.

–Sabia... sempre a mesma droga.

Continuamos a comer enquanto apreciávamos a banda. Bebemos refresco e Edward recebeu uma taça de vinho, o que me deixou surpresa, pois nunca havia visto ele beber.

–Isso é sério também?

–Que foi? Até o Santo Padre bebe... um pouco não faz mal a ninguém. – ele disse, antes de rir da minha reação espantada. – Sua boba.

–Não disse nada...

–É tão desatenta que não leu na entrada. "Vinho – cortesia da casa".

–Ah, legal. – peguei a garrafa para ler o rótulo.

–Ei... isso é só para maiores.

–E se eu for maior de idade?

–Por enquanto, sem bebidas, Mary Jane. – ele tirou da minha mão e colocou perto dele. –Pronto. Nem eu vou beber, só quando tiver certeza. Tá bom assim? – e largou a taça.

–Que seja. – virei os olhos, com raiva.

Terminamos de comer e pedimos a sobremesa. Ele pegou um pudim de chocolate decorado com folhas de hortelã, e eu um bolo floresta negra, cheio de cerejas.

–Ah... cerejas. – ele sorriu, olhando meu prato. Certamente teve alguma lembrança de quando pegamos frutas.

–Você quer? – o ofereci, levando o prato próximo ao seu rosto para que ele sentisse o aroma.

–Não, senhorita. Não quero essas cerejas não... Prefiro o meu docinho aqui. – ele deu uma mordida, me provocando a comer logo também.

Ao final, estávamos plenamente satisfeitos. Ele pediu a conta e aproveitamos o encerramento da apresentação da banda.

–Vamos? – perguntei.

–Não vai dançar mesmo? – ele sorriu.

–Já disse que não danço. _Nunca._

–Você tem os pés tortos mesmo. Mas nunca diga nunca. – ele estava desviando o rosto de um possível golpe público meu.

–Engraçadinho. Aposto que também não sabe dançar direito.

– Não mesmo. Vamos embora, então.

Saímos com a banda encerrando o show e agradecendo ao pequeno público.

– _Queremos dedicar "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" especialmente para o casal da esquerda, que esqueceu a cortesia no chão!_

Soubemos na hora que o cantor se referia a nós. Edward coçou a cabeça e voltou rápido para pegar a garrafa de vinho, enquanto eu caminhava para a saída do restaurante, congelada.

_Que vergonha._

Mais uma dose de raiva atingiu meus olhos.

Quase amaldiçoei os Beatles naquele instante.

–Pelo menos ele me lembrou da cortesia. – Edward me olhou, balançando a garrafa, tentando me acalmar enquanto caminhávamos para o local onde ele parou a Harley.

Olhei para o relógio da moto tão logo subimos nela, e vi que ainda marcava quatro e trinta da tarde.

–Ainda dá tempo de ir à montanha? – de repente, fiquei mais calma.

–Creio que sim. Vamos pegar o por do sol. Quer ir?

–Quero.

–Segure firme. – ele disse, antes de prender a garrafa dentro do baú e arrancar com a moto.

* * *

Se não fosse pelas músicas guiando nossa viagem, creio que o silêncio a tornaria muito mais longa do que realmente deveria ser. Edward me olhava constantemente pelo espelho, tentando ver minha expressão, se era de raiva ou simplesmente contemplação. Ele achava estranho quando ficava em silêncio por muito tempo, principalmente porque nenhum de nós estava ocupado. Logo chegamos à montanha Twilight.

–Cuidado com as pedras. – ele avisou, antes de eu sair da moto.

Andamos devagar até o pico, e o sol começava a diminuir. Sentamos nas mesmas pedras de ontem, e ele me mostrou o exato lugar onde estávamos.

–Ali... está vendo? O telhado cinza é do cinema. Para baixo, é o jardim. – acompanhava a linha traçada pelo seu dedo no ar.

–Já achei.

Após alguns minutos de contemplação, resolvemos falar.

–Edward.

–Fala.

–Acha que tentaram me matar, como no meu pesadelo?

– Se tivesse acontecido isso, não acha estranho terem deixado você viva, e só com uma ferida?

–Talvez não conseguiram concluir o plano. Posso ter resistido, alguém pode ter visto, sei lá.

–Com todo o respeito, você não é forte o suficiente para conseguir se livrar em ataques. E seria estranho alguém ter visto e depois te deixarem lá, sem buscar ajuda ou avisar a alguém na vila ou no hospital.

–Não sei...

–Mas eu sei. O povo de Yellow Woods já é muito sofrido. Eles não fariam isso, não deixariam você sozinha, mesmo se você não for daqui.

–Talvez outra pessoa possa ter impedido...

–Olha... não crie fantasias antes de descobrirmos a verdade. Isso não vai fazer bem a você. Só tenha certeza quando realmente lembrar de algo concreto. Sonhos podem ser apenas sonhos, mensagens do subconsciente. Não aconteceu assim, necessariamente.

–Acredita que há uma solução para o meu caso? – sempre fazia este tipo de pergunta, com receio da resposta dele variar muito.

–Você sabe que sim. Nós vamos chegar lá.

–Quando?

–Em breve, acredite. Estou vendo o que fazer.

– Espero que sim. Mas agora que já faz praticamente um mês... o que podemos fazer? – olhei para baixo e ele olhou para mim, buscando minha expressão reflexiva.

– Confia em mim?

Pausei antes de responder.

–Confio.

–Eu juro que você vai se encontrar. Palavra de médico. E advogado. – ele sorriu e bateu o joelho em mim, brincando.

Resolvi mudar de assunto. Afinal, era hora de me distrair.

–Eu adorei o passeio.

–Eu também.

–Vi como as moças ficam perto de você. – nós rimos, e eu desviei o olhar dele, como se escondesse sinais do sentimento estranho que tive na hora.

–E eu vi como os homens podem ficar só em passar por você. Até o projeto do George Harrisson do show te olhou estranho. – ele retrucou, todo sério.

– Acha que olharam por olhar ou... – hesitei em perguntar. – acha que sou bonita de verdade? – o encarei.

Ele olhou para baixo, como se eu falasse alguma coisa óbvia.

Realmente me achava uma mera mortal, e queria saber o que _ele _pensava ao me olhar.

–Isso é "verdade ou desafio"? – perguntou rindo.

–Não, queria saber. Quero dizer, você é a única pessoa que conheço agora, meu único amigo... queria saber com honestidade, se puder responder e...

– Você é muito além de linda. – ele me interrompeu e encarou. Dessa vez, meus olhos não fugiram. Corei e _muito_, com certeza.

–Sério?

–Sim, palavra de amigo.

–Não acho que sou nada disso. – balancei a cabeça. - _Você _me acha linda? – não pisquei, buscando a verdade em seus olhos. Porque apesar de fingir que eu não reparava nas suas indiretas, algo me tornava curiosa em relação à Edward.

– Mais ou menos. – ele revirou os olhos, antes de falar a verdade. – Ok, não seja tonta. Você é... estonteante. Até dentro das minhas roupas, com cabelo bagunçado e descalça.

Fiquei pensativa e bem surpresa com o elogio. Provavelmente mais corada do que nunca. Nem preciso mais dizer, meu rubor vive quebrando recordes por causa do Edward.

– Não pensei que _você_ me achava tão bonita assim.

–Pra que vou ficar falando? Não preciso. Também não fico me gabando das mulheres que suspiram e essa baboseira toda. – ele falou, fingindo um ar de convencimento, e ficando sério de novo. – Olha, eu sou homem, acima de tudo. Eu não sou cego. Você é linda. Palavra.

–Bem, também te acho tipo... lindo.

– Como? – ele fingiu não ouvir direito.

–Para... – dei um tapinha na cabeça dele, que riu-se. – Eu gostei de passear, queria conhecer mais lugares assim.

–Nós iremos, sempre que der. – ele prometeu.

–Verdade ou consequência? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

–De novo com isso? Se eu brincar dessa droga, você vai pagar o desafio que eu escolher?

–Vou. – falei confiante.

–Tá. Verdade.

–Você tirou a barba porque eu insinuei que te envelhecia?

–Passo. – disse virando os olhos.

–Não existe "passo" no jogo. Não fizemos regras.

–Depois que você falou, eu fiquei com aquilo na cabeça. Mas eu nunca fiquei sem fazer a barba por tanto tempo, estava descuidado mesmo.

–Bem, gostei que manteve as costeletas. – puxei o cabelo no rosto dele.

–"Costeletas"... – ele ria totalmente sem razão alguma. Já era costume fazer isso. - Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade.

–O que você faz enquanto eu não estou na cabana?

–Leio alguns livros seus.

–Eu imaginei. – ele riu. – gosta de ler, explica o vocabulário.

–O que tem meu vocabulário?

–Nada... estou brincando. Só acho engraçado o destaque que você dá a algumas palavras.

–Que seja. – apertei os olhos. - Você tem um livro de culinária. Queria fazer algo dali...

–Podemos providenciar isso daqui a uns dias.

–Ok. Verdade ou consequência?

–Verdade. – ele se inclinava para trás, relaxando.

Pensei duas vezes, mas resolvi perguntar. Era melhor mesmo eu aproveitar o jogo para conhecer mais sobre sua vida, já que não era muito de falar.

–Alguma vez você já amou alguém?

**– **Eu? –ele bufou. - Te responde se disser que esta palavra não faz parte do meu vocabulário?

Eu balancei a cabeça, lembrando da conversa que tivemos no restaurante e julgando que ele nunca se apaixonou nem sentiu algo sério por ninguém.

–Eu não... sei o que é isso. Nunca fui exposto ao sentimento. E acho que não existe, sinceramente. – ele virava os olhos novamente.

Lembrei também de pergunta-lo sobre algo que ainda estava curiosa.

–E acredita em Deus?

–Ei, é minha vez de perguntar. – ele me olhou confuso.

–É só uma pergunta bônus, aproveitando o tema. – sorri de lado, e ele esfregou as mãos no cabelo.

– Eu não frequento igrejas.

–Por quê?

– Não me sinto bem lá.

–Por quê?

– Chega, droga. – ele disse mais incomodado. - Verdade ou desafio?

– Verdade. – deixei passar. Não ia quebrar mais ainda as regras do jogo.

– Já ficou com medo enquanto estava sozinha cabana? – ele ria, pois sabia que aquela pergunta me irritava.

–Eu. Não. Tenho. Medo. Edward. – falei pausadamente para ele entender bem.

–Mas teve medo hoje, quando viu o Fifth Ocean. Aquela sua cara foi foda, impagável! -Ele ria, e eu virava os olhos.

–Pensei que você tinha ficado louco. Agora você. Verdade ou consequência?

– Desafio. –ele fechou o rosto, brincando.

–Quero que você abra aquela sua garrafa e divida comigo. –falei rápido, mandona como ele devia ser.

Adorava ser impositiva. Era muito divertido saber que, pelo menos no jogo, Edward ficava sem saída.

–Só quando souber sua idade. Aí vamos beber juntos. Prometo. – ele cruzou os dedos.

–Um porre? – levantei meu dedo para ele selar a promessa.

–Um porre. – ele concordou. -Vou te embebedar. Verdade ou desafio?

– Desafio. – exalei confiança.

–Tem uma coisa que eu queria fazer, mas até hoje não fizemos. – ele falou, despreocupado.

– O que é?

–Ah, você não vai querer saber. – não percebi na hora o tom da conversa, e me fiz de desentendida.

–É tão bizarro assim?

–Não. – ele riu. – Bom, é somente algo diferente. Mas você ficaria com raiva de novo, porque somos amigos.

–Fala logo.

–Queria saber que gosto tem.

–Gosto? – relutava fingindo não entender a conversa. Pensei que ele iria parar por aí.

Ele _não _podia estar falando sério.

–É. Você. Quero dizer, dos seus lábios... – seus olhos eram convidativos e maliciosos.

–Tá brincando comigo?

–Não. Já faz algum tempo que quero saber. Tenho vontade de provar qualquer hora dessas. Deixa?

– Droga... – corei na frente dele. - Não! Bem...

Ele ficou esperando uma resposta mais convicta, rindo de lado.

–Não é retribuição de favor nem nada, não se sinta obrigada. É só que... eu fico curioso.

_Cansada e imprevisível._ Acho que precisava adicionar estas palavras ao meu vocabulário. Cansada, de tanto resistir. Imprevisível, por aceitar sua vontade sem oferecer resistência.

Estava prestes a passar por cima de um acordo que fiz comigo mesma, e não sabia mais onde encontrar os meus limites.

–Vai ser só uma vez e ponto, depois não vai tentar repetir, né?

Edward me olhou chocado. Ele ensaiou um sorrisinho de lado, mas logo se consertou, voltando a olhar o horizonte.

–Não, prometo. Apenas um beijo. – ele cruzou os dedos atrás de mim, e eu não vi.

–Só um então. – Balancei a cabeça, positivamente. - Eu deixo. _Agora_.

–Agora?

–Agora.

–Tão rápido assim?

–Acho que não vou me sentir bem estando contigo diariamente e sabendo que você quer me beijar e que te devo um desafio. Vamos acabar logo com isso?

–Vai deixar mesmo?

–Só um.

–Birrenta... tem certeza? – ele parecia preocupado com meu consentimento.

–Tenho. Não vamos deixar de ser amigos por isso, não é mesmo?

–Claro. Feche os olhos, então.

–Não, estou bem assim.

–Teimosa.

–Chato.

E assim aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo.

Ele nem esperou eu terminar de falar minha lista de xingamentos, e passou o braço nas minhas costas, o que me puxou para mais perto dele. O clima estava seco, um calor infernal, diferente do centro e do cinema. Ou então, o problema era comigo. Algo _dentro_ de mim fazia meu semblante queimar como brasa.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, e agora já estávamos tão pertos que não teria mais como recuar.

_Como se eu quisesse..._

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos, até que ele resolveu avançar. Encostou os lábios úmidos nos meus, e meu rosto ardia mais do que nunca. Não consegui me movimentar mais.

Apenas recebi o beijo.

Pensei que seria só isso, já que ele parou logo.

Mas fui enganada.

Ele voltou a me olhar e colocou sua outra mão, a que estava livre, na minha nuca. Selamos os lábios novamente e o deixei sentir o que queria.

E não fui boba. Também senti o gosto dos seus lábios. Parecia canela, mas depois percebi que era gosto de hortelã, provavelmente por causa da sobremesa.

Momentaneamente nos perdemos, nos explorando e alimentando nosso primeiro grande desejo de conhecer intimamente um ao outro.

Fui tomada por um desejo de participar, e então nossas línguas se encostaram. Pensava comigo mesma, "_por que não? Já estamos fazendo isso mesmo_". E foi bom. Na verdade, foi _muito,_ _muito_ bom.

E Edward recebeu_ muito_ bem o meu interesse.

Meu coração só acelerava, era uma bomba.

Um acompanhava o outro, até eu sentir que perdi o fôlego. Se estivesse de pé, com certeza já teria caído com as pernas trêmulas. Ele, gentil como sempre, não pareceu se importar com meu nervosismo.

Seu beijo foi absurda e absolutamente a coisa mais gostosa que havia experimentado desde que cheguei a Yellow Woods.

Após saciar sua vontade, ele diminuiu a intensidade, mas não parou. Beijou até que eu quisesse parar também. Encostamos nossos rostos em um beijo final, enquanto recuperávamos o ar. Ele me deu mais um selinho, e eu sentei um pouco mais afastada dele, pois já estávamos praticamente grudados naquela altura da situação.

Ele olhou para frente com ares de rei que acabava de ter uma conquista em guerra. Fiz o mesmo e olhei para a frente, sem falar nada. E ele continuava com seu olhar vitorioso para o nada. Resolvi cortar o clima ali mesmo.

– Foi o primeiro e último, tá?

–Tá bom. – ele sorria, olhando para o nada.

–E então? – perguntei, irritada e curiosa após um minuto de silêncio.

–Então o que?

–Que gosto têm?

–Sei lá.

–Como assim "sei lá"?

–Acho que não consegui sentir o gosto, foi muito rápido. Vamos ter que repetir outro dia.

–Vai se ferrar! – falei enquanto dava um empurrão e ele quase caiu para o outro lado, rindo. – Nós somos apenas amigos!

–Para, sua doida! Quer me matar? – ele olhou para baixo, mas eu sabia que a distância era longa demais para ele cair dali.

–Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo. – falei indignada.

–Por que não? Foi só um beijo qualquer. Menos. Nada mudou.

"_Nada mudou_". Honestamente, tive vontade de dar um soco na cara do Edward. Eu estava ali, deixando ele me beijar, passando por cima do meu orgulho e dos meus conceitos, e ele me vem com essa de "foi só um beijo". Tudo bem que eu devia um desafio e parecia mais preocupada com a brincadeira do que ele, e tudo bem que estava curiosa também, e gostei**. **Muito. Mas o fato dele me esnobar era irritante demais. Segurei minhas mãos para não quebra-lo.

–Quero ir embora. – falei toda emburrada, levantando e parando perto da moto.

–Vamos lá.

Ele me mandou segurar nele, e eu estava revoltada com isso. Mas fingi estar simplesmente indiferente e o segurei.

Voltamos para a cabana em silêncio, já com o céu escuro, sem uma música. Quando chegamos, eu mal esperei ele desligar a Harley e já estava saindo. Edward teve a certeza de que eu estava emburrada.

Ele colocou a garrafa na mesa e pegou as sacolas com os novos presentes. Ao me ver sentada no chão da entrada da cabana, ele pôs tudo para dentro e sentou ali também.

–O que foi? – ele tentava encontrar meus olhos.

–Nada.

–Está calada...

–Não tenho nada para falar.

–Eu tenho. Quer saber?

–Bem, não é importante, tanto faz.

–É gostosa. – ele disse sussurrando no meu ouvido. – Tem gosto de cereja, mas é melhor ainda.

– Sério. – fiz pouco caso sobre sua opinião, sem nenhum contato visual. Era ele que mantinha os olhos no meu rosto.

–É sério.

–Quer saber? É melhor esquecermos isso. Não devíamos ter feito. Não quero misturar as coisas. "_Foi só um beijo qualquer_" mesmo – o imitei.

– Ah! – ele riu descaradamente. – Então é por isso? –balançou a cabeça e esfregou a mão no cabelo. Estava nervoso. Ou sem graça. - Quis dizer para não ficar preocupada, pois não cometemos nenhum crime. Não fizemos nada além de nos beijarmos. Espero que não tenha sido ruim pra você. Pois pra mim, foi ótimo. – ele sorriu, descendo o tom da voz.

– Ok, Sr. Convincente. – melhorei um pouco o humor.

–E você, o que me diz?

–Sobre...?

–Ué, _você_ gostou?

–Não prestei nem atenção. – retribuí na mesma moeda, com pose de metida.

–Boa... mas não tão convincente. – ele piscou, mas no fundo não gostou da pequena vingança.

–Você me pediu e eu aceitei, apenas para ser cordial. Estávamos jogando.

–Ui... foi tão ruim assim?

–Vou ao banheiro.

Cortamos o assunto do beijo. Ele fingiu não estar nem aí para a minha opinião. Arrumou a cabana enquanto eu tomava meu banho, e depois o achei tão sem graça com minha resposta quanto eu com a dele, mais cedo. Mal saí do banheiro, ele entrou para o banho dele.

Passei pela mesa da entrada para beber água e vi seu livro de "Doenças Coronárias" aberto, e um rabisco qualquer me chamou a atenção. Cheguei mais perto e vi o lápis perto. Ele havia desenhado há pouco. Era uma boca, e pelo formato dos dentes, notei logo que era familiar.

Era a_ minha_ boca.

Ele não era nenhum Salvador Dalí, mas estava bem claro. Sobretudo porque tinha a data, 03 de abril**, **ao lado. Peguei seu lápis, pulei duas folhas e deixei o meu recado escrito bem ali.

"SÁBADO, 03 DE ABRIL: FOI GOSTOSO! – Vá estudar.

'Mary Jane' ".

Corri para a cama e já estava pronta para dormir, quando ele voltou. Calado, me desejou boa noite e foi estudar. Eu fingi estar dormindo, só para saber quando ele chegaria na página. Ouvi um risinho que levantava em minha direção e ele se abaixou para beijar minha testa.

–Boa noite, garota. – disse mais uma vez, e eu apaguei. O assunto do beijo (não) morreu.

Desta vez, o sonho não foi ruim. Nem um pouco. Lá estava eu, na estrada, sozinha, e Edward aparecia de moto. Ele me levava para uma praia deserta, onde corríamos jogando areia, um no rosto do outro, até cairmos na água e ele me beijar. Foi tão empolgante quanto o beijo real.

Mas não deveria acontecer.

Não era certo.

Eu precisa me convencer.

Ele era um homem, ainda que participasse das minhas bobeiras. Só era caseiro por fruto de sua pacata vida de estudos. E solitário devido à ignorância por parte da família.

Enquanto eu... eu era uma completa ninguém. Sem nome, sem história, sem identidade.

* * *

Acordei às seis do dia seguinte, apertada até a alma, e o monte com suas almofadas no chão estava vazio. Ele estava lá ao lado, de óculos e com o rosto deitado na mesa, praticamente babando nos livros. Dormiu lendo. Levantei e o chamei para deitar na cama. Ele mal me ouviu, mas foi deitar, cheio de dor nas costas, sem entender que já estava amanhecendo. Estava sem camisa e suado, provavelmente iria piorar com o sol da manhã cobrindo seu corpo e parte da mesa. Não tenho como negar, eu reparei nas suas costas. Edward era bem definido. Seu corpo era muito atraente. Dava vontade de tocar para sentir sua pele. Ele voltou a dormir e eu resolvi arrumar a mesa e colocar o café, balançando a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos bizarros que já me rondavam tão cedo ao olhar em sua direção. Antes, voltei à página do meu recado em seu livro e percebi que ainda estava lá. Ele apenas acrescentou ao outro lado da página vários sinais de exclamação, com o dizer "BINGO!". Nós éramos realmente dois completos idiotas. Dois bobos, e eu começava agora a ter medo do que meu sentimento poderia virar. Queria bater em meu próprio rosto para aquilo ir embora, porém sabia que não iria resolver meu caso.

Comi algumas das frutas que ainda restavam, e vi meu violão encostado na parede, apoiado à mesa. O peguei pela primeira vez, pelo braço, junto com um dos livros guias de música que o acompanhava. Fui para a sombra de uma das árvores, nos limites do jardim da cabana. Sentei na grama e comecei a olhar as notas, testando cada uma nas cordas, com e fora da ordem da escala musical. O livro, que trazia passos para iniciantes como eu, tinha acordes de algumas músicas que gostávamos, e escolhi uma do U2 para aprender. Imitei as cifras e, devagar e com várias repetições, consegui aprender "Stay", sozinha. Já achava a música incrível antes, agora então, inspirada, soava muito mais. Tive vontade de gritar pelo Edward, mas não riria acordá-lo. Ele estava cansado, aparentemente.

Edward não acordou logo, o que me permitiu treinar por mais de uma hora, até aprender direito as pausas do trecho da música. A cabeça foi o que me deixou confusa, mas uma vez que soube manusear, ficou fácil. Quando cansei, resolvi guardar o violão lá dentro e saí novamente da cabana para fazer algo que ainda não havia tomado coragem antes: nadar na lagoa da cabana.

Tirei a camisa dele e vesti apenas a regata branca com alças de renda, a que deveria vestir por baixo de vestidos, mas o calor estava insuportável e decidi cair na água só assim, e de peça íntima. Antes de entrar na água, liguei seu toca-discos bem baixinho, virando para o lado de fora da cabana para não acordá-lo.

A água estava quase fria, o que aliviou meu calor rapidamente. Certifiquei-me de que eu conseguia boiar, e fiquei no lado mais raso, deitada na água, deixando o sol aquecer minha _pele-quase-translúcida-de-tanto-tempo-escondida_, mantendo minha temperatura num equilíbrio perfeito. Olhei para tudo ao meu redor e percebi que aquilo realmente parecia o paraíso, ou o que o que eu imaginava ser o paraíso. Céu limpo e azul, sol brincando com nuvens brancas e finas, grama verde e limpa, e árvores das mais variadas cores e frutos na frente de grandes muros de pedra. Tudo trazia um ambiente de paz que me impossibilitava imaginar a situação ruim que Edward dizia acontecer não muito longe dali. Era impossível apreciar aquele lugar e não recordar o dia de ontem, as tentativas dele e seus lábios úmidos e desejosos dos meus.

Relaxei na água por um bom tempo, completamente distraída. Só acordei dos pensamentos quando ouvi a música aumentar sutilmente. Abri os olhos e olhei para a entrada da cabana. Eu estava sendo vigiada por ele.

Edward já havia escovado os dentes sem eu notar sua presença, e agora estava comendo uma maçã, sentado junto à porta, olhando para mim, e abrindo um sorriso. "_Merda_", pensei comigo.

–Continua.

–Com o que?

– Com sua distração.

–Estava me vigiando? – apertei os olhos, encarando ele.

– Parecia uma sereia relaxando no mar. – os olhos dele sorriam e brilhavam, mordendo a maçã.

–Cala a boca... – joguei água nele, completamente constrangida.

–Bom dia pra você também.

–Bom dia, babão. Devia lembrar que cadeiras dão dor nas costas.

–Ah, é... perdi a concentração e acabei dormindo. Mas li tudo o que tinha pra ler. – ele não tirava os olhos de mim, acompanhando cada movimento meu na água. Logo percebi que seu problema era a transparência da minha regata, e disfarcei nadando mais fundo na água. – Li tudo mesmo. – ele piscou.

–Legal. – murmurei.

Ele continuava mordendo a maçã, devagar, e seus olhos me acompanhavam.

–Talvez foi seu primeiro. – ele falou e eu fingi totalmente que não ouvi. A vergonha já devia ter mudado a cor do meu rosto de novo.

Eu_ não_ queria reavivar o assunto do beijo.

–Ok. Hum, aonde vamos hoje? – franzi a sobrancelha e perguntei, já fingindo interesse no passeio de hoje.

Qualquer coisa seria menos humilhante do que discutir com ele o que eu achava que aconteceu nas minhas experiências prévias entre beijo e namoro, que eu nem lembrava. Principalmente porque eu também achava que havia sido meu primeiro beijo. Não acho que esqueceria de algo assim se já tivesse feito antes, ainda que eu tenha esquecido de todo o resto. Foi_ muito_ bom.

–Vai querer sair mesmo? – ele parecia surpreso, e esqueceu momentaneamente do assunto.

–Quero, podemos?

–Claro, tenho hoje e amanhã. Tenho uma ideia. – seus olhos pareciam imaginar outro passeio divertido.

–O que é?

–Vai ser surpresa. Só preciso passar em casa antes. Preciso pegar uma coisa.

–Tudo bem.

–Vista uma calça hoje, e uma das blusas... de Deusa do Rock. – ele mordeu o lábio de lado.

–Por quê? – estranhei o pedido e franzi os olhos.

–Já falei, é surpresa!

Saí da lagoa assim que ele terminou seu banho, arrepiada pela água, e fugi para o meu antes que ele me visse quase nua porque não levei nada para me secar. Numa cabana tão pequena, era preciso ter truques na hora da privacidade. Ainda bem que um respeitava a intimidade do outro, pelo menos até agora.

Enrolei-me na toalha enquanto ele anunciou que estava partindo e que traria algo para comermos. Não antes de me olhar de rabo de olho enquanto vestia sua camisa preta.

–Legal. – disse, entrando no banheiro.

–Até mais tarde, sereia. – ele falava a palavra o mais baixo possível, exatamente com a intenção de soar imperceptível.

– Cala a boca... – virei a cabeça para a sala, antes de deixar a toalha cair, fora da visão dele. – Edward?

–Sim?

–Você tem livros de música na sua casa?

–Guias?

–Não, cifras.

–Tenho sim.

–Me empresta alguns?

–Empresto. Mas não seria melhor aprender os acordes primeiro? – ele ainda não sabia da minha evolução naquela manhã, quando estava sozinha, e soou confuso.

–Eu queria olhar cifras de algumas músicas.

–Vai ter que me mostrar quando aprender algo, certo?

–Certo.

Edward saiu pela porta da cabana, ainda mais animado do que na véspera. _O que um beijo não faz..._


	7. Chapter 7

7\. SOLUÇÕES

Estava ficando muito mais difícil. Se, por um lado, estávamos mais próximos do que antes, agora ela não queria chegar tão perto de mim. Eu ainda me perguntava se seria do tipo que iria me pisar, me fazer ficar louco, ou se isso representaria o fim definitivo da nossa amizade. De um jeito ou do outro, não sei como vou aguentar. Não consigo mais mentir nem para mim mesmo. Olhava em sua direção, só via aqueles lábios rosados. E, fatalmente, vinha a lembrança. Ela teria me socado e me chamado de frutinha se soubesse que perdi o sono por sua causa. Se estivesse em sã consciência, também pensaria assim. Foi o melhor beijo que Twilight já viu. Yellow Woods também. Provavelmente, de toda Snoqualmie.

Simples, tímido e confuso. Exatamente como ela.

Só consigo lembrar _daqueles_ olhos curiosos por cima da sua boca macia e doce, sua língua com gosto de cereja fugindo da minha antes de se render, e sua respiração descontrolada. A boca mais deliciosa que já roubei, com louvor.

Eu queria mais.

Nunca desejei tanto ter alguém comigo como ontem.

O jeito de menina. Entretanto, pelo que vi na lagoa, uma verdadeira sereia.

Para o meu azar, percebeu e acabou com meu show particular.

Eu, que já estou ficando perdido nas suas formas, agora percebo que preciso controlar meus pensamentos para não começar a desejar outros beijos. Muito menos algo maior.

Tímida em certas situações, foge de certos assuntos como o diabo da cruz. Então, o melhor é sempre abonar a conversa. Éramos apenas amigos, grandes amigos, e assim continuaríamos.

Se é assim que ela quer, é assim que vai ser.

Prometi a mim mesmo que o assexuado aqui só iria rever o caso se ela desse algum sinal claro de que tinha interesse.

Enquanto isso, dane-se.

Sou homem, então as indiretas vão continuar.

Não sou cego, e vou continuar olhando.

* * *

Acordei da minha reflexão ao sair da cabana e do vilarejo, mas só porque precisava prestar mais atenção na estrada e chegar a Olympia. Esperava que meus pais não voltassem tão cedo e, honestamente, acho que não voltariam mesmo. Já estava acostumado com viagens de duas semanas durando dois meses e, eles, com minha falta de residência fixa por aí. Com sorte, a temporada de seus meses duraria seis meses fora, _mesmo_. Agora, um pouco menos de cinco. Seria perfeito assim. Ficaria mais livre para passar o tempo.

Com _ela_.

Desci a serra e era perturbador como a cidade já estava bem cheia. Era a primeira vez que teríamos um grande show sabe-se lá em quanto tempo. Tinha certeza que ela iria se amarrar, já que ainda não lembrava se foi a um antes.

Cheguei em casa mais rápido do que imaginei, graças aos digníssimos Arthur Davidson e William S. Harley. Os empregados ficaram surpresos por eu aparecer depois de tanto tempo.

–Quem é vivo sempre aparece! – entrei na cozinha falando para a Dona Stephenie, cozinheira de mão cheia e a gordinha mais simpática da casa, aos 70 anos. Ou algo assim.

–Senhor Edward! Onde estava? – ela veio me abraçando.

–Ah, sabe como é... por aí. Está tudo bem por aqui?

–Meu filho... seus pais mandaram avisar que vão chegar mais cedo. Parece que alugaram uma casa nova em Chi...Chica... algum lugar assim.

_Puta merda_, pensei.

Ela falava com cara de pena, como se eu realmente sentisse saudades. Mal sabia que pouco me interessava, por uma série de motivos e desavenças antes da partida deles.

– Chicago...

–Você está emagrecendo, vou preparar algo para você levar, espere aí. – ela mudou o tom da voz.

–Só estou de passagem, Steph. Se não der tempo, tudo bem. Eu tenho comido menos mesmo, culpa das provas.

–Calma, meu filho, é rápido. O senhor emagreceu porque quase não vem mais buscar comida! – falava preocupada.

–O tempo ficou mais apertado. –fiz cara de sofrimento.

–Hoje tem sopa de galinha, ainda bem que fiz bastante pra esses dias! Pode levar bastante, meu filho! – ela falava com aquela voz abafada de quem queria me entupir de comida, e eu não podia deixar de rir.

–Opa, galinha é sempre bom. – imitei o tom animado dela. – Estava pensando, será que eu não poderia levar algumas coisas para fazer um macarrão na casa de um amigo?

–Macarrão, é, meu filho? Eles não cozinham lá não, é? –ela estranhou.

–Ah, cozinham, mas sua comida é a melhor, gorducha! – enchi Stephenie de cócegas, sempre o fazia e ela adorava. Meus pais não sabiam da minha amizade com a criada, chefe dos empregados da casa. Até porque, junto deles, meu humor virava.

–Para, meu filho! Assim não aguento. – ela tentou fugir do assunto. –Mas me diga uma coisa, Sr. Cullen.

–É Edward... – odiava quando vinha com muito formalismo, sem necessidade, após desacostumar pela minha ausência em casa.

–Edward. Essa casa dos seus amigos, por que gosta tanto de lá? Tem alguma moça bonita lá, tem?

–Ah... você quer saber, né! – ri da falta de vergonha dela.

–Quero, tem moça bonita lá, é?

–Bem... tenho um amigo que tem uma irmã jeitosinha. – entreguei sem querer.

– Eu sabia, meu filho! Está com um olhar diferente!

–"Diferente" como?

–Olhar de apaixonado! – ela falava alto, e eu a reprimi, tossindo.

–Pshhh! Calada! Só acho ela bonita, nada além. Ela nem me dá bola. Aliás, mal nos vemos. Ela mora em outra cidade. – cortei o assunto com aquela curiosa.

–Ah, meu filho! Que pena! Mas vai dar tudo certo! E as notas?

–Altas ainda. Nas alturas, aliás.

–Que maravilha! Já está quase pronto. – ela falava, mexendo a panela no fogo.

–Vou subir pra pegar umas coisas e uns livros que estou precisando, ok?

–Sim, vou preparar tudo para você levar, meu filho.

Subi enquanto ria sozinho da cara de pau da dona Stephenie. Meu quarto estava exatamente como não o deixei. Tudo limpo, arrumado e a cama, forrada. Peguei alguns livros de música e cifras como minha hóspede pediu, e cacei um de culinária pela casa. Depois peguei mais roupas finas, dois agasalhos e dinheiro. Arrumei tudo rápido, de forma que não fizesse volume e não chamasse muito a atenção. Por fim, peguei os dois ingressos para o show dos Rolling Stones dentro de um dos livros antigos de Direito Civil que escondia, e os guardei no bolso da jaqueta. Desci rápido com a bolsa e uma mochila, tratando de arrumar no baú da moto. E voltei para a cozinha, onde ia descolar um almoço fácil, fácil.

–Voltei!

–Meu filho, me ajude a prender essas vasilhas, tá tudo prontinho já.

Ajudei a Dona Stephenie, que fez o favor de encher três vasilhas de sopa, e amarrei tudo de forma que não caísse da moto na subida da serra. Tantas sacolas que parecia que eu estava indo viajar _mesmo_. E, para todos os efeitos, ninguém sabia onde eu ficava.

Ela me explicou que os outros empregados estavam gripados. Foi quando entendi o motivo de ter tanta sopa naquela casa.

–Ah, e agora eu venho e cato tudo. Assim ninguém vai sarar! – brinquei.

–Não tem problema, meu filho! Depois faço mais. Já vai, né? Tô vendo que está preocupado com a hora!

–Estou indo sim, tenho um compromisso agora. Muito obrigado por tudo, Stephenie, gordinha do meu coração! – eu disse, antes de abraça-la e pegar as últimas sacolas.

– Hummm, meu filho, mas como está cheiroso! Vai ver a menina, é? – ela brincou comigo.

–Se ela estiver lá... vejo sim, mas é só ver. Mesmo. Nada além. – eu ri com ela.

–É bonita ela, é?

–É sim.

–Boa sorte, meu filho! Volte logo, tá?

–Volto sim. Até breve, Stephenie! – nos despedimos, e eu corri para arrumar as sacolas por cima dos livros e sair.

Por sorte, não fui parado por mais ninguém.

Ao sair dos jardins e área cercada de casa, percebi que o caminho para Seattle estava mais cheio ainda.

Subi a serra, passando pela floresta e estradas, por fim chegando em Yellow Woods e à área privada do vilarejo onde ficava minha cabana. _Minha segunda casa._

* * *

Parei a moto perto da cabana, como sempre fazia. Comecei a tirar a comida da Harley e levar para dentro de casa, já que agora ficava mais ali do que em qualquer lugar. Quando entrei na cabana e olhei para a esquerda, lá estava ela, vestida, escrevendo ou lendo meus livros.

A comida quase caiu toda da minha mão.

Encontrei uma verdadeira deusa.

_Caralho_.

Se antes já me encantava de vestido, agora aquela pequena roqueira parecia querer me matar. A garota que salvei, sumiu. Ela era uma mulher.

–Edward, isso vai cair! – ela veio correndo, pegando as vasilhas e colocando na mesa. – o que você trouxe? Está cheirando.

–Sss.. – não conseguia falar.

–Hein?

–So-sopa.

–O que há de errado contigo? – ela me olhou torto.

–Nada... – olhei para ela dos pés à cabeça. Estava com a camisa que a dei dos Stones, coincidentemente, a jaqueta preta, seu jeans e botinas, que ainda não havia visto em seus pés. Os cabelos estavam arrumados, soltos e repartidos assimetricamente para a direita, com duas tranças finas perto da orelha esquerda.

–Exagerei?

–N- não... está ótima. – sorri, disfarçando meu nervosismo. –Pedi uma roqueira, e aí está você. Bom trabalho. – Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, me encarando, e os olhos pareciam levemente pintados, talvez esfumaçados. Ela foi de princesa e sereia e deusa em menos de um dia, e aquilo estava me deixando perdidamente louco. _Respira, Edward, respira..._ Passou.

–Você está bem também. – ela me olhou e aprovou o cabelo, que antes era tão arrumado e agora estava espetado. – Estou com fome, o que é isso? – ela olhou a comida na mesa.

–Ah, é sopa de galinha. Estão todos doentes em casa, não repare. – arrumei as vasilhas na mesa, tentando ainda assumir o papel de _apenas-amigo-assexuado_ e a evitando, com aquele olhar de babaca que devia estar bem estampado no meu rosto.

–Eu comeria até a galinha viva, estou faminta. – ela riu. -Acho que sopa é uma delícia... deve ser. – deduziu.

– Trouxe umas coisas a mais. Uns ovos, farinha, manteiga. E um livro de culinária. Vamos fazer algo qualquer hora. –olhei meu relógio e vi que precisávamos agilizar o almoço. - Agora precisamos comer, temos que correr. Estamos com o tempo contado. – abri uma vasilha e dividimos em dois pratos. Creio que tínhamos refeições para mais de dois dias.

–Hmmm, está divina! – ela falou de olhos fechados, enquanto saboreava a comida.

–Está mesmo. – e eu, saboreei a comida e suas caras, é claro.

_Que gata_, era só o que eu pensava.

Comemos em silêncio e rápido demais.

Sentíamos muita fome.

–Aonde vai me levar?

–Já disse, é surpresa.

–Não saio daqui sem uma pista. –ela bateu o pé no chão, literalmente.

–Espera pra ver, merda. Nós vamos ver música!

–Música? Ao vivo? De quem?

– Sim, ao vivo. Não falo, só vai saber se vier comigo. – soei sério, tentando desviar os olhos dos seus lábios.

–Você é sempre chato. – ela virava os olhos. -Vamos logo. – era um misto de curiosidade e animação.

–Antes de sairmos, guarde isso como sua alma. – falava baixo enquanto tirava do meu bolso uma identidade falsa, com sua foto séria do Boulevard Sun. As informações iam de encontro à certidão falsa.

–Edward! – ela gritou, rindo em seguida. – Que exemplo de aluno de Direito você é. – ela falava baixo me imitando.

–Merda, fica quieta! Se alguém souber disso, estamos lascados.

– Não vou falar. – ela fingiu passar um zíper nos lábios. – Prometo. Cadê a outra foto?

–Está guardada para outro documento. – menti feio.

É claro que eu havia guardado comigo. Aquela foto era minha, já que não podia ter a modelo. Ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, mas não fez outras perguntas.

E assim que aquela deusa subiu atrás de mim, eu fiquei praticamente descontrolado sem saber nem como ligar a moto, por alguns instantes. Ela me deixou excitado, e eu nem podia pensar em falar nada sobre qualquer assunto minimamente relacionado à minha situação. Fiz-me de cego, como de praxe.

Quando descíamos da estrada por Yellow Woods, minha querida hóspede pediu para ligar o rádio. Acabou ouvindo sobre o anúncio do show. Fui um tolo duplamente. Primeiro por ligar o rádio e acabar com a surpresa tão precocemente. E, em segundo lugar, porque ela me agarrou de um jeito por trás que eu quase perdi o controle da direção. Se soubesse que seria assim, teria contado de quem era o show antes. Sou um _otário_.

–Porra, estou dirigindo!

–Você vai me levar no show dos Stones? Edward! Você não tem noção! Eu pularia em você se não estivesse dirigindo.

–Ah, ótimo. Por que não pula depois? – falei decepcionado comigo mesmo, e ela riu.

–Porque eu fiquei sabendo agora! – ela me agarrava pelas costas.

–Vai ficar me devendo essa.

–Você disse que não queria nada em troca...

–Estou falando do passeio em si, sua boba! Vou querer que...

–...que?

–Que arrume minhas coisas.

–Ah, eu faço isso. De graça. – ela continuava me apertando.

–E alguma coisa relacionada a lábios. –arrisquei, pois já estava ficando descarado mesmo.

–Isso não!

–Nem um selinho? –pedi com voz de coitado, olhando pelo retrovisor como um cão abandonado.

–Não!

–Olha, já está engarrafado. Nunca vi isso antes por aqui. –mudei de assunto depois do fora.

_Tão típico._

–Vai ficar muito cheio? – ela mordeu o lábio e parecia espantada com a quantidade de pessoas cercando a arena.

–Muito. O lugar é bem grande. Você não pode desgrudar de mim, entendeu? Por nada.

–Entendi. Se encontrarmos algum conhecido seu?

–Você ainda é Mary Jane, ué. Está na identidade. É a irmã caçula do Nestor. – pisquei e rimos sobre nossa velha piada particular.

–O que Mary tem na cabeça para ir a um show de Rock com o amigo do irmão?

–Vento. – disse balançando os ombros. – Deixe ela em paz, só quer se divertir. –olhei pelo retrovisor e ela sorriu.

–É... sim!

Chegamos perto da KeyArena e paramos em um dos estacionamentos vinte e quatro horas lotados da rua. Nossa sorte é que a Harley não ocupava tanto espaço. Apenas precisava persuadir os seguranças. Em geral, eu era ótimo em argumentações. Pelo menos fora da cabana. Uns trocados e já estávamos saindo dali. A moleca, "Mary", estava radiante. Não era do tipo que dava chilique igual às outras meninas pela rua, mas eu sabia que ela estava feliz. Acho que só a vi daquele jeito quando dei os presentes de "um mês de amizade"._ Amizade_ que, agora, soava desafiadora e ao mesmo tempo deliciosa.

_Tentadora._

Por mais que eu estivesse ficando interessado na minha hóspede, adorava nossa relação pura de companheirismo. No fim, ela estava certa. Nossa amizade vinha em primeiro lugar. O coração, esse já estava apertado, mas ele ainda podia ter forças para esperar. Ou quebrar de vez.

–Mary.

–Oi? – ela virou para mim, enquanto eu deslumbrava a entrada arena.

–Se não se importa, acho melhor andarmos de mãos dadas. Não vai querer se perder, aqui, né?

–Não! – ela revirou os olhos e continuou andando de mãos soltas, toda orgulhosa.

–Não mesmo?

–Estou brincando. –ela disse, me oferecendo sua mão macia e delicada. –segure. – esticou o braço como se eu realmente fosse um capacho seu. E _seria_.

–Está toda metida... – brinquei.

–Estou contente.

–Que bom que acertei?

–É, acertou. Vamos logo!- ela estava ansiosa.

–Tão cedo... Mick ainda deve estar deitado enquanto pagam um... – ia falar uma bobagem daquelas que só falo na frente da turma, tamanha era a minha espontaneidade com ela.

–Pagando o que? – ela franziu os olhos e começou a rir. Me perguntei se ela entendeu o que eu iria dizer.

–Pagando um cachorro-quente. Quer um? – me consertei em frente a uma barraca, esfregando meu cabelo.

–Quero.

–Sua fominha. Não sei como não engorda esse bucho.

–Talvez porque você me entope de frutas e comidas saudáveis da sua casa.

–Sim. Mas a sua genética é boa... –pisquei. Primeiro deslize no meio da rua, talvez. _Não resisti._

–Cala a boca, Edward... – ela colocou seu cachorro-quente na minha boca e fingiu empurrar. Mas pegou de volta quando percebeu que eu comeria o dela também.

Quando terminamos de comer, já estava na nossa vez de passar da fila para a parte interna da arena. Ela soltou um risinho em minha direção logo que entramos, enquanto guardava a identidade no bolso da sua jaqueta. Mas deve ter lembrado do que falei e ficou séria.

Fiquei orgulhoso daquela palhacinha. Ela estava aprendendo a atuar _comigo_. Retribuí o sorriso. Ela logo olhou impressionada para toda a estrutura, e eu também.

–Os shows daqui são sempre assim?

–Não. Esse é de uma banda grande. Alguns são em _pubs_, em outros o público participa, e assim vai.

–Hum. Por que me trouxe a um tão grande?

–Porque você é especial para mim. –olhei para o lado esperando sabe-se lá o quê. _Otário_.

–Sou mesmo? –ela me olhou de lado, sorrindo. Eu simplesmente a fitei e balancei a cabeça, concordando.

– Onde quer ficar? – mudei de assunto, porque não queria levar outro fora ali, logo na entrada.

–Perto do palco!

–Nem pensar. Você é baixa e magra, vão pisar em cima fácil.

–Hum. Perto do banheiro!

–Melhorou. Mas pode ser ao lado do bar?

–Pode. Vamos beber hoje?

–Vamos. Refrigerante. – ri sarcasticamente, e ela se enfureceu.

–Você não é meu pai. Nem nada meu.

–Você está morando comigo. Não vou beber álcool hoje. Nem você. Eles só te deixaram entrar porque eu sou maior. Não queira sair antes de ver o show por imprudência, sua teimosa.

–Você parece um velho falando, sabia? – ela apertou os olhos, devia estar me xingando internamente.

–Sou mais velho e responsável do que você.

–Chato.

–Vai ficar de bobeira comigo? Trouxe você para vermos o show, não para brigarmos. – fingi estar chateado. Nem colou, mas ela relevou.

–Obrigada, mas não precisa me controlar tanto. Não sei por que não posso provar.

E então, resolvi dar um corte naquele assunto de uma forma que ela certamente não levaria adiante.

–Eu também quero provar muitas coisas e nem por isso fico insistindo ou de birra. –falei ao seu ouvido, a surpreendendo. Ela apenas corou, eu sabia que ia acontecer. Logo tentou disfarçar.

–É a vida. Aceita que dói menos. –retrucou, ainda emburrada.

Ficamos em silêncio pelo que pareceram horas, até que resolvi ir ao banheiro, a poucos metros dali.

–Não saia daí. Preciso mijar.

–Já sei. – ela ainda parecia meio brava.

Passei pelas pessoas e aquele lugar já estava lotado. Não podia ser diferente, pois os ingressos já estavam esgotados. E eu fui um idiota. Já deveria imaginar, preserva-la num local do tipo seria bem complicado.

Enquanto eu não estava ali, um bêbado que nos espiava há algum tempo se aproximou dela.

_–Ei gatinha, quer tomar alguma coisa? _– ele falava, se insinuando bem perto dela.

–Nem te conheço... me deixa em paz. – ela disse, olhando ele de cima até embaixo. _Essa é minha garota_, pensei, já no meu caminho de volta.

–_Qual é! Vem cá se divertir um pouquinho_. – o bastardo foi colocando as mãos nas pernas dela, que já estava nervosa ali sozinha.

–Não toca em mim! – ela berrou.

Bastou que eu chegasse mais perto para dar um murro bem no meio das costas e empurrá-lo longe.

–Dá o fora daqui! Deixe minha namorada em paz! –eu gritei, irado.

Na verdade, tive uma grande vontade de matar o desgraçado.

Acabei o empurrando para um dos seguranças, que por sorte estava vendo tudo e o tirou da arena quando um pacote de pó caiu da calça. O comportamento denunciava.

–Você está bem? – segurei seus braços enquanto a firmava no chão novamente.

–É, mais ou menos. – ela estava trêmula e assustada.

–Tá vendo? Por isso tenho que ficar de olho! – eu estava tão puto que até pensei em tirá-la dali, mas não era justo estragar sua noite. –E você ainda vestiu isso, não facilita minha vida! – eu estava descontrolado.

–Qual é o seu problema com a porra da minha roupa? – ela gritou comigo e os olhos de todos pararam na nossa direção.

– Vamos pra outro canto. – a abracei de lado praticamente forçando a andar, e caminhamos até a fila de seguranças próxima ao outro banheiro.

–Não vai me dizer? – ela ainda me encarava quando chegamos ao outro lado da arena.

–Você está muito... muito, bem... – eu não sabia como falar.

–"Muito" o que, droga!

–Porra, você tá muito sexy! –falei baixo, me escondendo dos olhares em nossa volta. Ela simplesmente olhou para as mãos, tentando fingir que não tinha ouvido aquilo. Ou que não era verdade. – Aí os outros homens... querem te pegar. – completei.

Ela balançava a cabeça, enfiando os dedos no cabelo exatamente como alguém que _eu_conheço.

–Obrigada, Edward. – disse após se acalmar.

–Tudo bem. Ainda quer ficar? –examinei seus olhos, que estavam úmidos de raiva. Ou de nervoso. Ou dos dois. Vai entender aquela maluca.

–É, acho que sim. Vamos ficar. Me desculpa por antes?

–Está tudo certo. Vamos esquecer.

–Tá. Ficarei satisfeita vendo o show. – ela talvez queria dizer que não precisava de mais nada mesmo.

Um grupo de marmanjos se aproximava por trás da gente, e já que não queria outra situação envolvendo gente abusada, tomei a liberdade de fazer algo que ela não permitiria em outra condição.

A abracei por trás, encostando meu corpo completamente no dela.

–Mary, Mary, Mary... Só vou te oferecer álcool quando tivermos certeza do número. – falei ao seu ouvido.

–Tá bem. – ela balançou a cabeça, concordando, e me olhando de lado, desconfiada.

Foi então que percebi que ela estava completamente parada, sem reação.

Mas eu não pretendia parar de protege-la. Não dessa vez.

–E o lance de "namorado" foi só pra te livrar e...

–Não, tudo bem. Eu entendi. – ela me interrompeu.

_Mas bem que eu podia tentar._

Cocei minha testa, pensando naquela ideia.

O grupinho se dissipou e eu me desgrudei, não queria criar um clima estranho. Na verdade, queria sim, mas ela podia não gostar.

Como de costume, tentei ignorar meus pensamentos cada vez mais intensos. Era o melhor a fazer para manter nossa amizade.

–Eu também preciso ir ao banheiro.

–Vá, ficarei exatamente aqui.

–Tá. – assim ela saiu, com passos rápidos, e conseguiu se esquivar de mim.

Muito esperta. Ri sozinho por toda aquela situação e quando pensei em comprar um refrigerante, ela voltou, toda apressada e dando tapas no meu braço.

–Que isso? Ficou louca? – tive vontade de rir, porque ela pensava que com aquela força estava me machucando.

Ela olhou para os lados certificando-se de que ninguém estava perto para ouvir.

–Você fez do apelido da maconha o meu nome! Seu ridículo! – e continuou me dando tapas.

Eu caí na gargalhada, é claro.

–Agora que você se ligou? – falei com escárnio.

–Estavam falando e fumando no banheiro. Francamente, Edward!

– Ah, é um nome bonito, vai. – debochei.

As luzes se apagaram logo em seguida.

Era hora do show, e fui salvo de pancadas.

_Obrigado, Jagger._

Minha companheira ficou tão perplexa e maravilhada que tive certeza absoluta de que nunca foi a um show antes. A possibilidade de ter dado o seu primeiro beijo e ter-lhe levado ao seu primeiro show me fez sorrir.

Os Stones e ela dividiam a minha atenção.

–Não vai dançar? – a encarei enquanto ela balançava os pezinhos no chão.

–Não sei dançar. – ela parou.

–Eu também não. Vamos "não dançar" juntos? – lancei ao vento, certo que ela diria "não".

–Tá. –ela viu que eu fiquei surpreso, e riu de lado. – Vamos.

Ela virou-se para mim novamente, deitou a cabeça no meu peito e assim tivemos nossa primeira e inesperada dança juntos. Tecnicamente, já que a prática faltava. E_ muito_.

_Primeiro beijo, primeiro show e primeira dança_. Eu ri com a lista de possibilidades.

–Estamos completamente fora do ritmo- - ela riu sem imaginar meu pensamento.

–É fácil, finja que sabe o que está fazendo. –enchi o peito de ar numa pose Rockstar, e ela riu mais ainda.

Já estávamos bem calmos de novo.

Era hora de uma das baladas.

Pelo menos cinco minutos de sorte na vida desse filho da puta aqui.

Cruzei as mãos por trás da sua cintura, o que a trouxe para mais perto do meu corpo. Ela nem reclamou, como sempre fazia quando eu tentava me aproximar. Acho que foi o ponto alto da noite. Continuamos apreciando o resto do show assim, como se realmente estivéssemos juntos. Não rolou nenhum beijo, como prometi a ela e a mim mesmo. Minha doce hóspede olhou pra cima em algum momento, e quando meu rosto se aproximou do dela, sem querer (_querendo_), ela olhou para o palco novamente.

_Fugitiva de uma figa._

Consegui ficar bem perto dela, e aquilo foi ótimo do mesmo jeito. Até que o babaca do bêbado serviu para alguma coisa.

Ao final do show, nós estávamos podres. Sentamos em dois bancos sem encosto, completamente desconfortáveis, mas ali permanecemos descansando um pouco.

Voltamos para o estacionamento e resolvi subir logo com ela para cabana, já que não estava com sono para dirigir. O tempo esfriava e tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para estudar. Ficamos conversando o tempo inteiro sobre as músicas e o show, só para continuarmos em alerta na serra. Ela me apertava o tempo inteiro, desacostumada com saídas noturnas.

* * *

Por sorte, chegamos em "casa" com o início da chuva. Ela foi para o banho e continuou tagarelando sobre a apresentação enquanto eu fazia hora na cozinha. Depois, o inverso.

Por fim, _quase _aconteceu de novo.

–Edward, foi inesquecível. – ela falava a todo o momento.

–Gostou, né?

–Sim! Foi o passeio mais radical desses dias. Só teve um imprevisto.

–"Radical". – eu ri. -Verdade. Mas você viu como ele caiu com a minha esquerda?

–Vi, não esperava que ele não reagisse. Tivemos sorte.

–Eu esperava, ele nem conseguia ficar de pé. O cara estava chapado, o nariz estava branco.

– Fiquei em pânico esperando uma reação dele. – ela confessou. – Temi por você.

–Temeu, é? – eu cruzei os braços e ri com sua declaração.

–Sim... ele podia ter machucado você. Mas você me salvou.

–É.

–Bem, obrigada! – ela sorriu, tímida.

–De nada. –virei os olhos com o agradecimento. - A melhor parte não foi essa. – eu ri mais ainda, lembrando.

–E qual foi?

–Você dançando comigo.

–Nós somos duas aberrações. – ela ria e seus olhinhos brilhavam.

_Cada vez mais linda._

–Mandamos muito mal mesmo. E ainda me passei por seu namorado. – assobiei olhando pra cima, como se quisesse mostrar total falta de comprometimento com a frase.

–E tinha outra opção?

–Não mesmo. Mas eu gostei. – olhei para ela, agora sério.

Era sempre curioso e frustrante estudar as reações daquela esquecida.

–É, a dança foi mais um desafio "diferente". – ela revirou os olhos, desviando o foco do meu último comentário.

–Fala a verdade, você não consegue esquecer, né? – ri da sua lembrança do nosso primeiro beijo e resolvi atiçar.

Já era tarde. Um fora a mais, outro a menos... eu podia dormir com isso.

De repente, reparei em seus lábios. Pareciam sordidamente quentes. E em seu cabelo molhado, cheirando a xampu. Ambos me deram _aquela_ vontade de novo. Como um reflexo, me aproximei para dar um selinho nela. Acabei caindo na real no meio do caminho, e apenas beijei seu rosto.

–Edward...

–Você ainda está me devendo um. – lembrei a ela da nossa conversa a caminho do show. -Desculpa.

–Chega de beijos. – ela balançava a cabeça, séria. – Nós somos só amigos.

–Eu sei. – abaixei a cabeça, apesar de não querer parecer tão derrotado e sem graça.

Senti-me como um completo idiota sem saber como agir naquela situação. Mesmo já esperando esse tipo de resposta.

Pela primeira vez na vida, levava toco atrás de toco da mesma mulher.

– Sabe, você é um rapaz carente. – ela simplesmente continuou balançando a cabeça, em vez de me reprimir mais.

–Carente? Elabore. – encontrei seus olhos. Os meus arregalaram.

–Pelo que você fala, e eu vejo... você precisa de carinho. Cuida muito dos outros, e precisa de alguém para cuidar de você. Ninguém cuida tanto de você como você cuida dos outros.

Não é que fazia sentido?

–Carinho? Mas que porra é essa? Eu sou macho. – estufei o peito.

–Você precisa de cuidados. – ela revirou os olhos.

–Você é uma observadora sinistra. –fiz o mesmo que ela.

–Estou certa?

–Não. Não estou à procura de nada especificamente. –cocei a cabeça.

–Então eu não sei o que ou de quem você precisa. – ela foi sincera.

Eu dei de ombros.

–Bem, _você. – _limpei a garganta enquanto tentava sair por cima. E ela parecia confusa. _– _você em particular tem algo em comum comigo.

–O que é?

–As roupas. – ri para descontraí-la. –Acho que quem precisa de carinho e do cuidado de alguém é você. Não eu. Isso é papo de fruta. – Ela olhou para baixo, desaprovando minha ironia.

–Talvez eu tivesse tudo isso e não sei? Eu não sei quem eu sou, Edward. Não sei de onde vim. Não tenho nada para oferecer a ninguém. – falava em tom desmotivador.

_Então era isso_. O problema não era a timidez. O problema não era a amizade. Ela tinha medo de se envolver sem antes saber _quem_ ela era e onde pertencia. Tive vontade de sacudi-la e dizer que eu não ligava para quem ela era. Estava pouco me fodendo se ela era imigrante, sem teto, turista, ladra, o raio que o parta. Eu simplesmente queria... conhecê-la melhor.

–Não é verdade. Você tem muito a oferecer a qualquer um. Tem sua companhia, é uma pessoa engraçada, boa e sincera. Isso é essencial. É só o que basta.

–Eu não tenho para onde ir.

–Já está aqui, sua tonta.

–Você tem sua casa... Sua família deve ter recursos, não precisa ficar aqui, com alguém que nem conhece a própria história.

Foi o suficiente pra me tirar do sério.

–Cala a boca. Não percebe que está falando merda? Não gosto de lá. Gosto muito mais daqui e não te dou o direito de duvidar disso! – apontei o dedo na frente dela, que estranhamente sorriu enquanto eu falava. Só aquela ideia fez minha voz alterar. – Não ligo para porra nenhuma que tenho em casa. Por que acha que eu gosto tanto de ficar aqui na cabana, e não naquele inferno? Tô me fodendo pra eles e...

–Não quero mais conversar sobre essas coisas por hoje, Edward. – ela me cortou.

–Tudo bem. –tentei controlar a voz e ficamos mudos por alguns instantes. – Perdão pela forma que falei.

–Como é a vila? Eu nem sei. – ela levantou os olhos úmidos ao perguntar na minha frente, ignorando o que eu disse, e aquilo deu um nó no meu coração. Na hora amadureci a ideia que já tinha há algum tempo: precisava levá-la comigo.

–Gostaria de saber como é o meu trabalho?

– Sim...

–Amanhã converso contigo sobre lá. Pode ser?

–Pode. – ela respondeu, ainda triste. Já estava indo para a cama.

–Ei. –levantei seu rosto e ficamos bem próximos, antes de deitar. Beijei sua testa. – Eu gosto muito de você. É bom ter você como amiga. Boa noite.

–Também gosto de você, obrigada por esses dias. –ela beijou meu rosto, perto do canto da boca.– Boa noite. – Lembrei que, na ponta dos pés, ela só alcançava aquele ponto.

Pensei em chamar a atenção dela por causa daquela porra de hábito de ficar me agradecendo por tudo, mas relevei.

Fiquei no céu com o breve beijo.

Se era o máximo que eu podia ter, então de cada gesto seu eu iria desfrutar.

* * *

Segunda-feira. Acordei sem conseguir me mover, quebrado de dor nas costas, e com o susto de um peso despencando na minha barriga. Era o pé da minha hóspede, que eu gentilmente peguei para olhar os dedos. A pele, macia e lisa, me deixou com vontade de beijá-lo. E, se possível, passar a mão em toda a sua perna. Mas eu não podia. Ela no mínimo iria surtar, fugir dali. Esfreguei os olhos com a mão livre, tentando afastar, sempre sem sucesso, aquele tipo de pensamento.

No momento que toquei em seu último dedo, ela acordou. Deitou de lado, devagar, passando a mão no rosto e me olhando completamente suspeita.

–Que droga você tá fazendo com meu pé?

–Você que me acordou despejando ele aqui. – apontei para minha barriga, mostrando que eu não tinha culpa.

Ela o arrastou para cima da cama e deitou novamente. Estava reclamando de olhos fechados.

–Aaaai...

–O que? – perguntei sem levantar.

–Meu quadril e bunda estão quebrados.

–Sua bunda? – ri.

–A sua não?

–A minha está no lugar. Estou com dor é nas costas.

–É a velhice.

–E a sua bunda tem o que?

–Efeito Mick. – ela riu.

–Não tenho certeza se ele apreciaria sua traseira. – terminei de falar com um travesseiro já arremessado no meu rosto. – Droga, peraí, quis dizer que não sei se ele gosta da fruta.

Ela me olhava deitada de bruços na cama, com o braço dobrado e o dedo indicador no queixo. Seu rosto me encarava e ela esboçava um sorriso.

_Linda._

–Eu acho que ele tem filhos, Edward.

–Isso não quer dizer muita coisa. – balancei os ombros e ela franziu os olhos.

–Acho que devíamos ter feito algum alongamento antes de sair. – ela coçou a cabeça, deixando seus cabelos mais bagunçados ainda. Algo que eu sempre via toda manhã, e adorava.

–Alongamento para a bunda... parece bom. – ri sarcasticamente. – Temos que lembrar disso na próxima vez.

–Vai ter próxima vez? – ela virou o rosto completamente para me indagar.

–Sempre que pudermos e você quiser.

–Mas você disse que não fazem tantos shows grandes por aqui.

–Não fazem. Mas podemos ir até os shows. – pisquei para ela.

–O que você quer dizer?

– Podemos ir a algum show fora da cidade.

–Tipo sozinhos?

– Sim, por que não?

–Tá. – ela deitou e olhou para o teto, certamente tentando imaginar.

–Soube que daqui a algumas semanas vai ter um festival chamado Coachella, em Indio. Tenho como arrumar os ingressos para todos os dias. Quer ir comigo?

–Indio? Isso não fica em outro estado? – ela se debruçou na cama para perguntar.

–E daí? Você tem identidade, tonta. – pisquei. – e uma companhia.

–Não sei... – ela virou a cabeça para o teto de novo.

–Eu vou dirigir até lá. Será o que chamamos de Road Trip.

–Isso vai demorar pra cacete...

–Alguns dias. Mas a graça da Road Trip está exatamente nisso. Parar em pontos diferentes, comer em outros lugares, dormir em outras camas, chegar lá, aproveitarmos, e depois voltar.

–Vai ficar ruim para você se eu for junto?

–Não, sua bobona. Eu preciso de uma companhia. Ninguém vai para uma Road Trip sozinho. Não tem graça. Tem que ter amigos, família, o que for.

–Mas você fica gastando comigo...

–Dinheiro é o último dos meus problemas, acredite. – ri ironicamente. - E você não me deve nada, pare com essa frescura. – virei os olhos.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ela, olhando para o teto, me perguntou.

–Você é tipo... rico?

–Minha... família –falava com dificuldade. Era realmente difícil de vê-los assim, sendo tão distantes. - sim.

–Você nunca me contou. –ela falava ainda sem me olhar. – Eu ainda quero saber mais da sua vida.

– Minha vida não tem nada de interessante. – ri, passando a mão nos cabelos. – É difícil ser fodidamente rico e não ter o que você quer. Ou não querer algo que o dinheiro compre.

–Pelo menos o dinheiro paga seus estudos.

– Não pago os cursos.

Ela não falou mais nada, e então decidi que era a hora de dar o que ela queria. Se era minha amiga, era normal querer saber das coisas. E não era mais preciso guardar tantas apenas comigo.

–Minha vida nunca foi feliz. – olhei para sua direção, acima da cama. – Mas, se quiser saber...

Ela rapidamente levantou o rosto para me encarar de novo.

–Proponho um jogo. Nada de "verdade ou desafio". – virei os olhos. – Você pergunta, e eu pergunto algo semelhante sobre você, em relação ao que você acha que faria.

–Tipo "Você já vs. Você faria"?

–Sim. – continuava olhando para seu rosto, que agora era iluminado pelo sol entrando na porta da cabana. –Vou dar os detalhes que você quiser.

–Ok. –ela sorriu, animada. Seu rosto parecia cansado, mas feliz.

–Está esperando o que? Anda. – franzi os olhos.

–Ok. Já usou drogas antes. Fale sobre isso.

–O jogo não funciona assim.

– Eu quero saber...

– Vamos lá. –bufei. - Eu experimentei algumas coisas no passado, mas o que gostava era da maconha mesmo.

–Quando foi?

–Eu tinha...uns quinze anos. A maconha usei por anos.

–Por que?

–Porque eu tinha problemas em casa. Era minha válvula de escape até eu ingressar na faculdade e ver que eu ainda servia para alguma coisa. A maconha continuou porque era a mais fraca, me fazia relaxar. Só não preciso mais.

–Por que parou de usar?

–Desde que conheci o Dr. Masen, que me ajudou a ingressar na faculdade, eu amadureci um pouco. Vi que não podia ser um médico chapado. – ri um pouco envergonhado com o que contei. – Agora você.

–Tá. –Ela deitou a cabeça na cama e continuou me olhando.

–Acha que já usou ou usaria algo proibido?

–Acho que não usei. Só tenho curiosidade em beber mesmo.

– Bem, você é muito nova... – a olhei. – Quantos anos acha que tem mesmo?

–Não faço ideia. – ela riu. – Quantos anos você me dá?

– Dezenove. – fiz uma careta. – Por ontem. – ri sarcasticamente.

–O que teve ontem?

–Você estava... bem bonita. – Cocei o cabelo, e ela riu olhando o ninho que praticamente se formou em cima da minha cabeça.

–Como eu já sei sua idade... próxima. Você disse que sua família é formada por advogados.

–Correto.

–Se sua família é rica, pertencem a alguma família tradicional?

–Mais ou menos. São ricos não por causa do Direito, isso é fato. – ri da minha desgraça, e ela me olhou confusa.

–Então o que?

–Minha família tem muitas propriedades e influência em Washington. Mais do que você possa imaginar...

–Como?

–Eles estão na política.

–Tipo o que? Reis? Presidentes?

Eu ri da sua fantasia. Balancei a cabeça sem saber como falar.

–Digamos que eles... ajudam alguém a governar este lugar.

–Ah... nossa. Nunca imaginei. –ela escondia a surpresa que com certeza teve. – Então isso torna você... influente?

–Na teoria.

Ela me olhou confusa, e eu prossegui.

–Bem, quase ninguém me conhece como filho de político ou vice-governador. Sempre evitei ir a esses eventos ridículos com eles. Não quero fazer parte de nada disso.

–Isso é extravagante. Você não existe, Edward...

–Por que?

–Tem tudo e fica aqui, escondido numa cabana, se escondendo da vida e cuidando de uma estranha. Muito extravagante. – ela riu.

–Daria tudo para não ser da minha família. – sentei para falar, sério. Depois de tudo o que contei, ela ainda não entendia minha revolta.

–Não diga isso. – ela sentou de lado, me encarando. Eu ri com raiva. – Pelo menos seus estudos são...

–Já disse, não pagam meus estudos. Apenas acham que pagam o curso de Direito. Eu consegui duas bolsas integrais assim que entrei na faculdade. O Dr. Carlisle é quem financia. Ele é o reitor. – ela me olhava perdida. – e o dinheiro que deveria pagar o curso... eu uso para financiar pesquisas do hospital. Sem eles saberem.

–Ainda acho que você poderia tentar se aproximar mais deles.

–Olha, você não entende. Não posso gostar de morar com gente que pode fazer a diferença, mas não faz merda nenhuma.

–Como assim? – ela ainda tinha perguntas, mas eu não estava pronto para aquilo. Após ouvir meu silêncio, ela se emendou. - Já tentou falar com eles sobre isso?

–Acredite, fiz tudo o que podia fazer. Já lavei minhas mãos. – levantei, e ela também. –Pronto, já sabe de praticamente todos os meus segredos.

Ela parecia insatisfeita, mas relevou.

–Ok... não vou te julgar. Eu te aceito como você é. Não precisamos ficar mal por isso... né? – ela se colocou na minha frente para eu não sair dali.

–Não.

Minha hóspede me abraçou e fiquei mais calmo. Minha história é indiscutivelmente mais complicada, mas contar a ela parte daquilo tudo me fez bem. Ela sempre me faz bem. Eu estava lá para ela, e ela estava aqui, me ouvindo. Ouvindo toda a chatice como se fosse a história mais fantástica do mundo.

E assim nossa segunda-feira seguiu, resumida em cama, estudo e dores pós-show.

* * *

No dia seguinte, terça-feira, ela acordou toda misteriosa antes de mim. Mal abri os olhos e já percebi sua agitação, andando de um lado para o outro, mexendo nas coisas que eu trouxe de casa.

–Edward! – acorda, vai perder sua hora. – ela se abaixou e começou a me balançar.

–O que você tá fazendo? Que horas são? – levantei a cabeça e vi que eram nove da manhã.

– Uma surpresa. – ela me olhou, prendendo uma risada.

–Surpresa? Vai aprontar o que? – levantei e vi que ela estava mexendo na farinha e ovos.

–Você verá quando voltar. – sua risada tentava um tom maquiavélico, mas ela só conseguia um ar angelical mesmo.

–Está inspirada? – não resisti. Peguei um pouco de farinha e joguei no rosto dela.

–Para! – ela jogou de volta. – vai sujar tudo.

– Fiquei curioso. Não vai me contar? – cheguei por trás dela enquanto amassava a massa com a mão.

– Não, só mais tarde.

Ela fazia uma força que parecia querer matar alguém. Achei cômico, e resolvi ajuda-la.

– Está se cansando à toa. É assim... – ia pegar na massa por trás dela, mas acabei segurando por cima da sua mão.

Percebi então que estávamos muito juntos.

–Desculpa. – fui para o seu lado automaticamente, disfarçando a proximidade entre nossos corpos. Ensinei como bater a massa e me afastei quando ela começou a me olhar de lado.

– Ok, legal. Obrigada. – ela olhava desconfiada.

–Vou tomar um banho e sair, estou quase atrasado.

–Não vai comer nada? Vai voltar quando?

–Não dá tempo. Volto no fim da tarde. Por quê? – ela parecia preocupada com a hora. Olhava o relógio no teto a todo o momento.

–Preciso me programar.

– Está muito misteriosa. – eu ri, quase dentro do banheiro.

Isso é bem verdade. Nunca a vi tão empenhada em fazer algo na cozinha. Aliás, ela nunca precisou fazer nada na cozinha. Até porque eu sempre trazia tudo pronto, para facilitar nossas vidas. Era uma vez ou outra que ela preparava o café.

Antes de sair, insisti novamente.

–Não vai me dizer?

–Edward, sai daqui! Vai trabalhar. – ela jogou um pouco de farinha no meu rosto, de novo.

–Merda, eu já estou pronto! – devolvi jogando também no dela.

–Não se atrase na volta. –ela sorriu.

–Tenho que passar em casa bem rápido, mas não vou demorar. Quero ver no que sua bagunça vai dar. Vê se não explode minha cabana.

–Cala a boca!

–Tchau pra você também.

Nós adorávamos trocar farpas. Saí dali e fui direto para o hospital, já decidido a resolver uma situação sobre minha hóspede.

* * *

Sempre que chegava, o Dr. Masen logo vinha me cumprimentar.

–Bom dia, meu filho.

–Bom dia, doutor!

–Que disposição... o que é isso na sua cabeça? Estão pintando a casa?

– Onde? –lembrei da farinha. Ri sozinho pensando _nela_, aquela doida. - Está branco? Nem sei onde sujei.

–Estranho. E está com olheiras. – ele me olhou desconfiado.

–Não sei mesmo. –limpava a cabeça com as mãos. –Ah, fui ao show dos Stones.

–Por isso está abatido assim? Neste caso, que bom que aproveitou, meu filho. Faz bem, muito bem.

–Aproveitei... Dr. Masen, será que poderíamos conversar mais tarde? Preciso da sua ajuda.

–Pois não, meu filho. Está acontecendo algum problema?

–Talvez. Apenas preciso de soluções. Podemos falar depois?

–É claro, Edward.

E assim parte da manhã ia embora. Quatro mortes confirmadas e mais uma incógnita. Era revoltante saber que a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era tentar salvar os quase-mortos. Na vila, a situação não era muito diferente. O lugar vivia sob constante estado de pânico. Quem estava dentro, não podia sair. Quem vinha de fora, podia não entrar. E pensar que minha hóspede pode ter escapado de mais uma fatalidade. Ao menos ela era a prova viva de que eu estava no caminho certo.

Eu precisava ajudá-la.

No início da tarde, minhas costas doíam de novo. Ainda era vestígio do show. Mas o Dr. Masen pediu que eu fosse à vila com ele, e assim o fiz. Chegando lá, finalmente me abri. Procuramos uma sala fechada para total privacidade.

–Eu não queria incomodá-lo, mas preciso muito da ajuda do senhor.

–Pode falar, meu filho.

–Confesso que estou sem jeito de falar sobre isso. Tem uma coisa que eu mantenho em segredo há um mês... – esfreguei a mão no cabelo.

–O que seria? – ele olhou suspeito.

–Eu consegui salvar uma pessoa.

–Isto é ótimo, não? – seu semblante era alegre e confuso.

–Sim, foi na estrada da zona vermelha de Yellow Woods.

Todos sabiam o que aquele local representava. Várias vítimas foram encontradas ali nos últimos tempos. Um traço em comum? Eram perseguidos por uma "força maior", como todos falavam. Também por culpa dos ratos de uma política escrota e sem fundamento. Ninguém deveria adentrar em certas áreas. Estrangeiros, migrantes, mestiços e cristãos pobres foram dizimados naqueles arredores onde encontrei a garota. _Nunca_ me conformaria com o fato de que meus pais, podendo tomar o controle à frente da região, não faziam simplesmente nada. Eles podiam ao menos tentar frear toda aquela situação, aumentar a segurança pública, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, já que não cogitavam a hipótese de perder o posto e a fétida reputação de vice-governadores. Mas eles não davam a mínima para o que acontecia debaixo de seus narizes. Estavam literalmente se _fodendo_ para os outros. Se não fosse pela minha mente "brilhante", como diziam, e a ajuda do Sr. Masen para transformar meu ódio em desejo por salvação, já teria me afundado em todas as porcarias que já experimentei. Não estaria mais aqui. Nem ela.

–Bem, então isto é magnífico, Edward.

–Sim, mas tem um problema. – continuava esfregando o cabelo e só parei quando o Dr. Masen me olhou torto pelo nervosismo que apresentei.

–Qual seria?

–Na verdade, é um grande problema. – respirei fundo antes de disparar tudo de uma vez. – Eu encontrei uma garota. Ela é nova, calculo ter pouco menos do que a minha idade. Ela não lembra simplesmente de nada que aconteceu até a semana que a encontrei. Ela não sabe quem é. – pausei e abaixei a cabeça para completar. - E estou escondendo ela do mundo há quase um mês... estamos morando juntos. Só nós dois.

O Dr. Masen arregalou os olhos com tudo o que eu falei, principalmente pela última parte. Parecia não acreditar na história, ao mesmo tempo que acreditava, pois sabia o quanto eu era capaz de me esconder atrás dos meus sentimentos como um puta ator. Eu já fazia isso há anos e com sua ajuda.

–Meu filho, você devia ter falado sobre isso comigo antes. Sabe que eu posso ajudar. Não entendo porque carrega seu fardo sozinho quando posso ajudá-lo.

Carlisle sempre se preocupava comigo e sempre se aborrecia quando via que eu escondia meus problemas e vida particular o máximo que podia. Geralmente, ele só ficava sabendo deles quando a situação saía do meu controle. Nunca gostei de atrapalhá-lo, pois sempre senti que devia muito a esse cara. Ele era a coisa mais próxima de figura paterna que eu poderia ter.

– Eu sei, apenas temia por ela. Eu... gosto dela.

– Entendo, meu filho. – ele batia amigavelmente nas minhas costas. – mas não acha que isso pode ser perigoso para os dois? – Dr. Masen sabia do autoritarismo e, sobretudo, do poder da minha família. Se descobrissem algo, seria o fim.

–Sei que é. Mas não posso... Eu preciso ajuda-la.

– Teria o prazer em ajuda-los. – ele se ofereceu, com um grande sorriso e franziu o cenho.

–Eu agradeceria eternamente.

–Traga ela contigo. Traga ela para a vila, quando você vier na próxima semana. Sabe que não temos psicólogos ou neuro especialistas aqui e não podemos levá-la para o hospital por enquanto, seria muito arriscado para sua própria segurança. Porém, podemos tentar da nossa maneira. Posso ajudá-la de alguma forma.

–Eu tenho conversado com ela bastante e mantenho um registro médico atualizado com tudo o que tem se passado, inclusive enquanto ela dorme. Ela tem flashes em sonhos pela noite, e seu caso é apenas psicogênico retrógrado, acredito. A memória posterior está intacta e me certifiquei de que não apresentou traumas internos, só uma ferida na cintura.

–Traga tudo para eu ler, meu filho.

–Obrigado, Dr. Masen. – apertei sua mão, bem menos nervoso.

–Por nada, pode confiar em mim. Sabe disso.

Eu estava, enfim, aliviado. Não só teria ajuda do Dr. Masen, como revelei algo sobre minha intimidade com a garota. Conversamos sobre ela até aparecerem dois pacientes. Dr. Masen ficou impressionado quando contei como ela estava no momento que a encontrei, seu tratamento pessoal, recuperação e de nossa convivência amigável. Só ficou um pouco cabreiro quando percebeu algum tom diferente. Provavelmente deixei escapar alguma ideia de flerte nas minhas palavras. E, provavelmente percebeu porque eu mudei de uns tempos para cá.

–Dr. Masen... tenho mais um problema.

–Fale, Edward.

–Acredita que é possível nascer uma... afinidade entre um médico inexperiente e alguém que nem conhece sua própria história?

– "Afinidade"? – ele olhou para baixo com a sobrancelha arqueada, colocou a mão no queixo, e sorriu ao encontrar meus olhos. -Meu filho, você apenas a conhece bem. Salvou sua vida. Se moram juntos, deve saber melhor do que eu. – ele sorria por cima dos óculos, talvez entendendo meu empenho em ajuda-la. – E não há nada de antiético nisso. Por enquanto. Certo? – ele me encarou, esperando uma resposta.

–Somente eu e o senhor sabemos dela. - desviei do assunto.

–Edward... até que ponto vai essa afinidade? – ele tentou um tom sereno na pergunta.

– Nós somos apenas bons amigos, doutor. É só. - _Por enquanto_, pensei.

–Bom. Mantenha a calma, filho.

–Estou fazendo o meu melhor. É que... – pensei duas vezes antes de falar. – às vezes é bem estranho morar a sós com uma garota.

–Não se machuquem. – seu comentário soou totalmente dúbio, mas pelo que eu conhecia do doutor, provavelmente percebeu que eu sentia algo diferente pela garota cuja vida salvei.

Carlisle me analisou por algum tempo, e eu tentei parecer totalmente neutro. Quando viu que não falaria mais nada, prosseguiu e mudou de assunto. Nunca foi seu forte invadir meu espaço, não seria dessa vez.

–Não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo. Traga ela na semana que vem. Não deveria falar sobre isso, mas na semana que vem teremos menos tempo na faculdade.

– Algum professor está doente?

–Não, não. Quer dizer, sim. Estude para os exames finais dos dois cursos, Edward. Vamos precisar manter as notas. Conto contigo. – ele falava como um pai.

–Vou estudar.

–A propósito, Edward. Em breve vamos precisar de uma assistente para olhar as crianças aqui no posto da vila. Brincar, ornamentar a ala infantil, coisas básicas. Se souber de alguém, pode indicar. – ele me olhou sugestivo, e eu na hora tive uma ideia. – E, daqui a algumas semanas, vamos disponibilizar mais uma vaga no novo projeto de enfermagem para alunas de outros cursos do campus, que tenham interesse na área. Quero começar o teste por aqui.

–Com prazer, Dr. Masen. – sorri em sinal de gratidão, e nos cumprimentamos.

–E feliz aniversário! – ele cochichou.

–Obrigado, Dr. Masen. –revirei os olhos ao lembrar daquela data ridícula.

Atendemos os pacientes e minha sensação de alívio só aumentava. Não só consegui ajuda médica como também agora havia a possibilidade dela ter algo para fazer, se quisesse, e ficaria sempre perto de mim. Melhor que isso, em pleno aniversário, só vê-la sorrir ao dar a notícia. Resolvi guardar comigo para outra ocasião. Quem sabe ganharia outro beijo.

* * *

Passei em casa e Dona Stephenie me parabenizou. Como de costume, poucos lembraram.

–Senhor, seus pais mandaram um telegrama para você!

–É? Deixe-me ver.

Quando abri, o texto era curto.

CARO EDWARD,

FELICITAÇÕES NESTE DIA. ESPERAMOS QUE ESTEJA APROVEITANDO O MÊS DE ABRIL PARA ESTUDAR E REFLETIR. ATÉ BREVE. CORDIALMENTE, SEUS PAIS. ASS.: VICTORIA E ARO VOLTURI CULLEN.

–Boa tentativa. – eu virei para ver se havia algo a mais atrás. Nada. Como se eles realmente se importassem mais. Guardei no meu bolso da calça.

–Pelo menos chegou no dia, né meu filho? – ela tentou um tom animador.

–É. – virei os olhos.

Pelo visto, já era tradição daquele dia ser bem recebido apenas por Stephenie e pelo Dr. Masen mesmo.

–Poxa, se soubesse que viria hoje, teria feito um bolo!

–Ah, não precisa. Hoje almocei bem na rua. – menti, só para ela não sentir culpa.

–Vai ficar com seus amigos, é?

–Vou sim, vamos ter um jantar, ao que parece. Aliás, tenho que ir. Está na minha hora. – olhei o relógio. Já ia marcar cinco da tarde, então engoli o chá.

–Mas já?

–Sim, pediram para eu chegar cedo.

– Então tá, meu filho. Tenha uma boa comemoração. – ela me abraçou e me beijou. Achei que ia me quebrar os ossos com aquela gordura toda.

Enfim, chegava a hora mais esperada dos meus dias, recentemente. Ir para a cabana e encontra-la. _Minha_ moleca, só que ela ainda não sabia.


	8. Chapter 8

_**NOTAS EM OFF:** _

_***ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 27/02/2014!**_

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 27/02/2014, ESTARÁ COMPLETO, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**8\. SURPRESAS (PARTE I)**

Cheguei à cabana um pouco antes das seis da tarde. Estacionei perto do banheiro e lá estava ela. Na porta. Em um dos vestidos novos. _Linda pra caralho._ Hoje, uma princesa. Estampava um sorriso no rosto, com as mãos cruzadas no queixo, totalmente apreensiva.

–Pra que isso tudo?

–Entra! – me puxava pela mão para eu ver a surpresa na mesa.

Ela havia feito um bolo de banana com calda de chocolate e cheio de cerejas no topo. Ainda conseguiu desenhar a palavra "Parabéns!" com as frutas. Colocou vinte e dois palitos no lugar de velas. Tive que pegar meus óculos para observar aquilo tudo direito.

–Feliz aniversário, Edward! – ela sorria, toda linda.

–Eu não lembro nem de ter-lhe contado quando era meu aniversário? – mexi no cabelo, confuso.

–Não contou. Eu vi nos seus documentos quando você se apresentou e me provou que era médico.

–Está ficando espertinha, hein? – fiquei admirado de ver como ela se superou. Foi a primeira vez que cozinhou e fez um bolo sozinha ali, com direito a decoração.

–Não ia deixar passar em branco. Não gostou?

–Claro que sim. – dei um abraço sufocante nela, como o da Stephenie. Ela deixou e de fato me abraçou de volta._ Que progresso_, pensei. – Ninguém lembrou assim de mim.

–Não? – ela olhou para cima, surpresa.

–Não.

–Espero que esteja bom! – ela vibrava com o fruto do seu próprio esforço.

–Onde arrumou tantas cerejas?

–Usei sua bola. – ela apontou para fora, e vi vários galhos no chão. Sinal de que ainda não aprendeu a colher as frutas, ou não me levou nem um pouco a sério quando avisei para não destruir minha cabana. – Não são suas favoritas?

–Sim... – olhei para seus lábios, e acho que de propósito, só para me tentar o juízo, ela usava o batom rosado. – gosto demais. Acho que nunca vi desse bolo lá em casa.

–Claro que não. Eu inventei. – ela carregava um ar de esnobe, agora. Uma graça.

–Hum, que metida. – ameacei fazer cócegas, e ela se esquivou. E o _otário_ perdeu o resto do abraço. - Vamos partir?

– Não! Primeiro vamos cantar.

– O que? Não.

–Vamos sim! E vai fazer os cinco pedidos**.**

–Cinco? O certo não é um... ou três?

–Não! Sempre foram cinco, seu chato.

–Tem certeza?

–Só lembro de serem cinco!

–Você... lembra?!

–É... tenho isso na memória. Tão certo como o céu ser azul e o sol, amarelo.

–Isso é ótimo. Significa que lembra de algum costume diferente, talvez.

– Pode ser.

–E está levando a prosa dos livros a sério. É quase uma filósofa. – encarnei.

Ela cantou para mim e até que sua voz era afinadinha. Soprei as "velas" e fiz os cinco pedidos.

Pedidos que nunca contaria, a menos que todos se realizassem. E ela me chamaria de psicopata se soubesse que pelo menos três desejos envolviam diretamente a sua pessoa.

–Não vai me contar? – ela questionou enquanto eu cortava o bolo, satisfeito com a surpresa.

–Deveria?

–Depende de você.

–Acho melhor não.

–Por quê?

–Porque não, ora. Não vai virar realidade se eu contar.

–Hum, que pena. Se eu acertasse um, ia deixar você fazer uma coisa.

–"Uma coisa"? – franzi a sobrancelha, parando o que estava fazendo. - Fala então, e eu te digo se faz parte da lista ou não.

–Você vai roubar! Conta você. Só um.

–Não conto, você vai me bater.

–Ah, já sei o que é. Está gostoso? – ela mudou bruscamente o assunto, assim que percebeu o que se tratava. Eu já deveria estar acostumado com suas voltas.

–Hmmm está ótimo. Tem certeza que o livro de receitas não teve nada a ver com isso? – o bolo estava um pouco solado e com muito chocolate. Mas no geral, para quem nunca entrou numa cozinha tão vazia, estava excelente. Certamente iria querer que ela repetisse em outra ocasião.

–Bem, na verdade copiei as medidas e pensei em por as bananas no fundo e cerejas por cima da cobertura. – falava toda orgulhosa.

–Muito bom. – comi até a terceira fatia para agradá-la. No final, enchi a boca de cerejas. – Fiz bem em não almoçar hoje.

–Por isso está esfomeado.

–Sim, mas está bom mesmo. Meus parabéns. Vou trazer mais ingredientes pra você testar as outras páginas. – ri da cara de reprovação que ela fez.

–Eventualmente.

–"Eventualmente" – a imitei.

–Tenho lido vários livros. – ela falou com ar de superiodade.

– Posso saber quais anda lendo agora?

–Bem, estou terminando seus romances. Tentei um de Medicina, mas não entendi nada. Aí passei para os de Literatura e História.

–É? Gostou das figuras? – tive que desviar de um tapa.

– Sem graça. Confesso que senti que já tinha lido tudo aquilo antes... não vi novidades.

–Está falando sério? – analisava cada declaração sua, para registrar posteriormente.

–Sim.

–Isso é ótimo. – terminei a última garfada e fiquei admirando seus lábios.

–Gostou? – ela tentou buscar assunto.

–Muito. Não só do bolo, mas da lembrança. Obrigado.

–De nada. Verdade ou consequência?

–Não, não vou jogar isso. – enquanto eu falava, ela arrastou a cadeira antiga para perto da minha, que trouxe para a cabana em algum dia da semana passada.

– Por que não quer jogar? – ela me encarou.

–Nah... não quero falar sobre os meus podres hoje. –ri, sem graça.

Na verdade, não queria lembrar do clima que aquela brincadeira já havia causado.

– Humm, tá. Desculpe por ontem, não sabia que não gostava de falar...

–Tudo bem, foi bom. Te devia algumas justificativas mesmo.

–Não está lendo nada... por que usa eles agora? - Continuava me encarando e tirou meus óculos, deixando-os sobre a mesa.

_Opa._

–Para te ver melhor... – eu fiquei desconfiado daquela proximidade toda. – Está bem bonita. – sorri.

– Edward, você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. É o meu favorito e...

– Ah, não sabia que era o favorito. – ri sarcasticamente, afinal eu era o único.

– É.

–O que quer dizer, afinal? Desembucha. – estimulei aquela conversa mole dela.

– Que você... é um cara legal. – ela sorriu.

–Hum, que mais?

–Que eu desconfio o que você quer de mim hoje. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, me encarando.

–O que eu quero de você? – a olhei espantado.

–Você quer outro beijo meu.

–Está ficando um pouco convencida, não?

–Vai dizer que não? Você não sabe nem disfarçar, por mais que se esconda atrás dos óculos. Fica olhando o tempo todo pra minha boca.

–Certo.

–Então, acertei ou não?

–Sim e não. – ela me olhou confusa. – Na verdade, pedi em plural, e não especifiquei datas.

–Edward! – ela me olhou pasma, e colocou as mãos na boca, balançando a cabeça. – Essa merda não está certa.

–Por que não? - Tive que rir.

–Bem... você é um médico e eu, sua paciente debilitada.

–Em primeiro lugar, tecnicamente ainda sou estudante, logo, não houve ferimento do código de conduta. Em segundo lugar, você já não é mais minha paciente desde que sua ferida sarou. Agora é minha hóspede. Hóspede e amiga. – ela me olhava, quase sorrindo.

–Eu não sei por que, mas não consigo te ver além desta forma. Parece errado.

_Toma, infeliz._

–Eu sei por quê.

–Diz então.

–Porque você faz pose, se mostra cheia de atitude, mas no fundo é só uma menina envergonhada, medrosa e birrenta. – devolvi com escárnio.

–É assim que você me vê?

–Sim.

Ela se aproximava mais com seus lábios, e eu tentava manter-me firme. Mas nem sob sacrifício conseguia mais tirar os olhos deles.

–E você é um médico teimoso, rabugento, arrogante e de boca suja. – ela já quase encostava em mim.

Por fim, o inesperado aconteceu novamente.

Seus braços abraçaram meu pescoço, e ela colou os lábios nos meus. Seu batom era forte, mas misturou-se perfeitamente com o gosto do bolo e das cerejas. Estava uma delícia, assim como da primeira vez. Ela me pegou desprevenido e começou a chupar meu lábio superior, o que me deu total acesso para retribuir ao seu inferior. Pelo menos dessa vez não fui otário. Agora, ela parecia um pouco mais desinibida do que no primeiro beijo. Já deixava eu brincar com sua língua, e ela da mesma forma retribuiu.

_Algo me dizia que aquilo ia longe..._

No calor do momento, não sei se ela quis levantar ou se foram minhas mãos na sua cintura, mas ela sentou na minha perna e não parava de beijar. Minha hóspede estava decidida e com desejo. _E gostosa_. Estava sendo longo, se comparado ao primeiro. Eu também dei uma canseira nela. Não queria terminar, estava muito gostoso.

Seu pé, de propósito ou não, encostou no meu e o atrito dos nossos corpos deixou ela arrepiada e corada.

Pena que logo terminou. Senti pela minha calça, agora apertada, que eu estava _gostando_demais.

–O que me diz agora? – ela me encarava, olhos nos olhos, boca na boca.

Eu fiquei tipo um babaca. Sem reação com uma mulher, pela segunda vez na vida. A primeira foi quando eu quis o primeiro beijo seu**. **Pensei em agarrá-la de jeito ali mesmo, na cadeira, mas é claro que não faria isso. Iria colocar tudo a perder. Com ela, as coisas tinham que ser diferentes. Eu queria tratá-la diferente. Porque ela definitivamente não era como as outras garotas vadias da cidade.

–Não brinque com fogo se não quiser sair queimada. – sussurrei quando terminamos.

Ela voltou para a cadeira, e riu, recuperando o fôlego. Usou sua língua para tirar o gosto dos meus lábios dos seus, só pra me torturar mais um pouco. Já eu, disfarcei minha situação levantando para lavar nossos pratos. Precisava _mesmo_ me recompor. Entrei no banho e demorei, enquanto ela se trocou ali mesmo, na entrada da cabana. Quando voltei, já estava sentada na cama.

–Já vai dormir? – ela nem esperou eu sair direito.

–Não.

Claro, estava perturbado demais para isso.

–Vai fazer o que? – perguntava, me encarando curiosa.

–Vou estudar, tenho prova.

–Hmm, que chato.

–É, são as penúltimas, se tudo der certo.

–O que vai cair? – ela levantou e veio bisbilhotar meus livros. Fechei rápido o que estava aberto, e parti para outro.

–Tudo.

–Tudo? E você está nesta tranquilidade? Que merda, Edward.

–Eu sei, não lembre. Não preciso de mais pressão. – cocei a cabeça, bagunçando meu cabelo todo.

–Bem, eu vou dormir então. Feliz aniversário de novo. Edward.

–Boa noite. E obrigado pelas surpresas. –a olhei por cima dos óculos, ainda sem digerir o acontecimento.

Ela beijou minha cabeça, pela primeira vez, e eu a dela, como de costume. Curto e grosso. Fiquei tão cabreiro que não consegui comentar mais nada sobre o beijo naquela noite. Nem ela perguntou, deve ter percebido que fiquei confuso.

Estudei, enrolei, escrevi no relatório e aquele beijo não saía da minha cabeça, que agora explodia de tanta dor. Rabisquei no livro alguma palavra impronunciável, e fui arrumar meu canto para dormir. Ela já estava toda esparramada na cama, no milésimo sono. Eu demorei para pregar os olhos, mas fui vencido pelo cansaço do dia.

* * *

Foi outra uma noite atípica.

Outro susto. Agora, com maior intensidade.

Às cinco da manhã em ponto, ela acordou.

Pelo reflexo da claridade da lagoa vi que estava pálida, gelada, ofegante, e mal conseguia respirar. Tinha dificuldade para puxar o ar e nem podia beber água. Tremia sem parar. Aquela cena me deixou transtornado. Ela estava no auge de uma crise, e não havia muito que fazer.

–Primeira coisa, fique calma. Sente frio?

Ela continuava tremendo, sem respirar direito, e balançou a cabeça.

Era o momento mais impróprio para uma queda de energia, mas aconteceu. A luz não funcionou, e não consegui achar o lençol a golpe de vista para cobri-la.

–Não tenha medo. Faça o que eu mandar. – Sem pensar muito, tirei minha camisa e sentei com ela na cama. – está tudo bem, só precisa imitar a minha respiração, ok?

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu a sentei entre minhas pernas, a segurando por trás. – Pega o ar pelo nariz e solta pela boca. – encostei seu corpo no meu para que ela repetisse a frequência.

Ficamos assim por longos minutos. Certificava-me a todo momento se estava acompanhando.

–Feche os olhos e relaxe comigo. – sussurrava em seu ouvido, respirando sempre juntos. – isso, não para.

– Minha cabeça dói. – ela disparou depois de algum tempo, quando parecia mais controlada e já solta dos meus braços.

–Calma. – ainda segurava sua mão enquanto o dia amanhecia – vai passar, estou contigo.

–Edward! Eu lembrei! – Ela falava entre suspiros, como se tivesse visto uma luz.

–Lembrou de que?

–Meu nome, Edward! É Isabella!

_Isabella._

Ela começou a chorar, e eu a puxei em um novo abraço, de frente, confortando minha hóspede, que agora tinha um nome.

–Não consigo lembrar de mais nada! – ela me olhava murcha, decepcionada consigo mesma.

–Já é um grande avanço... Isabella. –fazia carinho em suas costas.

–É Bella.

–Olha, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – continuei falando, enquanto ela chorava encostada em mim. Sabe-se lá se por susto, medo, alívio, ou tudo junto. – Eu tenho uma pessoa de confiança, já comentei contigo sobre ele. O Dr. Carlisle. É um médico por quem colocaria as mãos no fogo, e amigo pessoal. Contei sobre você e ele disse que vai te ajudar. A partir da semana que vem você vai pra vila comigo, está bem?

–Pensei que não tinha mais jeito, que eu era um caso perdido. – ela afogava o rosto no meu ombro.

–Você acha que eu menti pra você? É claro que tem jeito... só precisava da hora certa para falar, e foi agora. Ele só não sabe onde nós estamos.

–Minha cabeça... ainda está doendo.

–Deita aqui. – tive que ficar apertado com ela na cama de solteiro. – Vamos fazer aquele exercício que lhe ensinei? Feche os olhos e pense no nada.

–Edward... não dá, não sei pensar no "nada".

–Pense somente em coisas positivas. Memórias boas.

–Mas todas são recentes, e contigo.

Aquilo me fez sorrir em silêncio.

–Não tem problema.

–Não sei qual escolher.

Eu sorri novamente, lisonjeado.

Então imagine que estamos sentados na Twilight de novo, olhando a paisagem. Não deixe as memórias ruins, como a briga, atrapalharem. Veja tudo como um filme, em silêncio. Daqui a pouco eu te aviso para parar. Só pense nisso, tá?

–Tá bom...

O que deveria ser um exercício para relaxar acabou servindo como atalho para ela conseguir pegar no sono novamente. Chamei mais de uma vez e Isabella não respondeu. Eu não podia levantar ou ela iria acordar, então ficamos ali, deitados, ela abraçada comigo, até a manhã clarear de vez.

Foi a primeira vez que na prática dormimos juntos.

A circunstância podia até não ser boa, mas ficar junto dela sempre trazia uma sensação enorme de paz.

Isabella definitivamente despertava um lado desconhecido em mim. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia pudesse vir a gostar de confortar uma garota e de senti-la dormir em meus braços, sem segundas intenções. Talvez por isso goste tanto sua companhia. Não serei hipócrita de negar que sua beleza natural e óbvia também ajudavam a chamar a atenção. Mas o que realmente me cativou foi seu coração. Puro, honesto e único.

Ela acordou antes de mim, às nove e trinta da manhã. Olhou-me enquanto acordava, e resolveu me chamar também.

–Edward... acorda, sua hora. – ela olhava para cima, na direção do meu rosto, e me cutucava sem parar. – Edward... anda, vai se atrasar.

–Que horas são?

–Nove e meia, levanta logo.

–Primeiro você, está em cima de mim. – falei ainda rouco, sonolento, e ela deslizou para as almofadas no chão.

_Acabou minha felicidade._

–Levanta. – ela foi preparar o café, vendo que eu estava mole para acordar.

–Já vou... – levantei logo em seguida, e fui direto para o banho frio. Tinha que acordar antes de pegar a Harley.

Ao terminar, ela já havia colocado o café. Peguei o pão dormido e sentei ao seu lado.

–Melhor?

–Sim.

–Isa...bella. Seu nome não podia ser mais apropriado. – sorri para ela, mexendo com seu joelho.

–Já estava acostumada com "Mary". – ela confessou, enquanto as bochechas coravam.

– Bem, continuará como Mary fora daqui. É mais seguro, por enquanto. – sugeri.

–Pode ser... droga, eu só queria lembrar. Queria ter lembrado mais. – ela apertava a cabeça entre as mãos.

–Dê tempo ao tempo. Nem começou as consultas com o Dr. Masen e já lembrou de algo importante... então relaxa, você vai lembrar do resto.

–O que eu vou fazer no seu trabalho?

–Nada demais. Vai conversar com ele algumas horas por semana, fazer alguns exames de novo na sexta. – pisquei.

–Eu não quero ninguém me furando. – ela balançou a cabeça.

–Ainda tem medo?

– Não me importo em ver meu sangue. Mas odeio seringas. – ela fez uma careta.

–Como assim? Até entendo o lance da seringa, mas seu sangue você vê todo mês... – ri sarcasticamente.

–É diferente. – ela virou os olhos.

–Ok. Se quiser, eu mesmo repito seus exames lá.

–Tá. – a tensão deixou seu corpo, o que me fez curioso.

–Não tem medo comigo?

–Não.

– Então você confia em mim. – falei em vez de perguntar.

– A esta altura, acho que sim. Não conheço mais ninguém pra confiar mesmo.

–Combinado então. – eu ri. –Eu mesmo vou te furar. Bom, tenho que ir. Vá ouvir uma música, ler um livro... mantenha a mente trabalhando enquanto estou fora. Volto de tarde.

–Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso. Obrigada por tudo, Edward.

–De nada, Isabella. – me aproximei para beijar seu rosto, mas ela se precipitou e beijou o canto da minha boca. Novamente. Um beijo rápido e confuso, pra variar. Já não sabia se ela era ruim de direção ou se fazia intencionalmente, e porque, já que deu para trás quando eu a beijei. Seja como for, eu já estava gostando do seu jogo. – Adoro você. Hoje te levo para almoçar, tá?

–Tá. Boa prova.

E assim se arrastava a manhã. Eu, terminando a prova, indo à Clinica e atendendo um adulto que enfartou. Sem mortes, pelo menos naquele dia, comentei com o Dr. Masen. Quando ficamos a sós, comentei do progresso que Isabella teve naquela noite, lembrando-se do nome. Ele ficou esperançoso de que ela teria uma boa recuperação caso tivesse o tratamento adequado, e chamou minha atenção novamente por não ter contado antes. Concordamos que seria menos arriscado nos referirmos a ela por seu falso nome ainda.

* * *

**8\. SURPRESAS (PARTE II)**

No meu retorno, Isabella estava desanimada. Fomos comer algo mais caseiro em outro restaurante isolado na serra, e ela mal tocou na comida. Pedimos para trazer pra casa. Voltamos logo para a cabana, onde nos trocamos e acabamos de comer.

A tarde parecia ter esfriado um pouco.

–Tenho uma pergunta.

–Sim? – ela brincava com seu macarrão no prato, enrolando para comer.

–Quando você recuperar tudo... vai me deixar fazer parte?

–Que raio de pergunta é essa?

–Continuaremos amigos?

–Edward, já falamos sobre isso. Você salvou minha vida. Acha isso pouco? Sempre serei grata a você, seremos eternos _amigos_. – ela reforçou a palavra. Não foi exatamente o que eu queria ouvir, nem exatamente o que eu queria perguntar. Ao menos tive uma ponta de esperança renovada. Ela não iria se afastar.

– Acho bom. – sorri, percebendo que ela ainda estava desanimada.

**– **Isabella. – falei algo em francês que já ouvi em uma música, "_Ne Me Quitte Pas_". Ela franziu a testa, sem entender. Eu continuei, cantando.

_Jusqu'aprè ma mort_

_Pour couvrir ton corps_

_D'or et de lumière_

_Je ferai un domaine_

_Où l'amour sera roi_

_Où l'amour sera loi_

_Où tu seras reine_

–Por um acaso está me xingando?

–Não, isso eu faço na nossa própria língua. – tentei rir, mas fiquei foi incomodado com sua apatia. Foi então que propus algo que deveria agradá-la.

– Agora que sabe seu nome, por que não jogamos alguma coisa?

–"Verdade ou Consequência?"

–Está bem, vamos... – ela me olhou com certo interesse e surpresa por eu ter topado.

–Sério? Ótimo! –do nada parecia outra pessoa. Sentou no chão de pernas cruzadas e eu também, de frente para ela.

De repente, vacilou.

–Mas espera... não podemos jogar isso mais.

–Por quê?

–Você não terá o que me perguntar. Eu não tenho respostas... – olhava com tristeza para os pés.

–Você nem sabe o que vou perguntar, boboca. Você primeiro. Verdade ou Desafio?

–Verdade.

–O que você mais gosta de fazer?

–Acho que é de ouvir música. – ela disse, reflexiva. Agora começava a mudar de humor, mais uma vez. – Você. Verdade ou consequência?

–Verdade.

–Já ficou sem reação na frente de alguma mulher? – ela sorria enquanto perguntava, balançando as pernas no chão como se estivesse se aquecendo para algum exercício de ginástica.

–Muito pessoal, passo.

–Você não disse que tinha regras. Responda! – ela me cortou.

– Já fiquei. Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade. –ela levantou a mão na frente da boca para sorrir.

–Já ficou confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos? – porque eu era gentil, mas sabia _muito_bem como retribuir na mesma moeda.

–Eu não lembro...

–Lembra sim, estou falando da atualidade. Responda! – imitei seu tom de interlocutora mandona.

– Já. –ela franziu os olhos. Estava um pouco sem graça, reparando no rumo pessoal que a brincadeira tomou. – Verdade ou consequência?

–Verdade.

–Está namorando alguém? – ela pensou tolamente que, com esta pergunta, estaria se desviando do lado pessoal. _Pobre Isabella._

–Não sei – dei de ombros, e ela balançou a cabeça, virando os olhos com cara de nojo. – Verdade? Ou desafio.

–Tá. É... verdade.

–Está namorando alguém?

_Strike._ Ela corou.

–Não. – hesitou em responder, mas falou toda séria. – Ok, na segunda rodada precisamos de consequências.

–De acordo. Mas prefiro chamar de "desafio".

–Não dá no mesmo?

–Dá, mas a conotação da palavra... é mais radical. Eu gosto assim, um jogo sério. De adultos. – pisquei.

–Que seja... -revirou os olhos - Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade.

–Já teve um caso com alguma paciente?

–Além de você? Nenhuma. – _strike duplo _– Meus pacientes são na maioria crianças e idosos. – ri tragicamente.

–Nós _não_ temos porra de caso nenhum. – começou a fazer bico.

–Certo. Erro meu. – levantei as mãos em sinal de redenção**, **como se ela fosse uma ladra tentando arrancar minha retratação. - Uma pergunta por vez, agora é você. Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade.

–O que deu em você para me beijar ontem daquele jeito? Quando eu quero, você sempre sai pela tangente.

–Ok, o jogo acaba aqui. – ela já estava prestes a levantar, sem graça.

–Não! – a puxei de volta para o chão. - Não acaba não. Vai ter que falar.

–Bem, eu... eu queria experimentar.

–Hum, prossiga. – cruzei os braços, ouvindo.

–Na primeira vez que você me beijou... – ela corou terrivelmente, tão bonitinha - eu estava surpresa, e acho que não me permiti experimentar a mesma sensação, não da maneira como eu queria. Digo, como eu _podia _– ela se consertou rápido demais. – Você sempre me surpreende... e eu queria te surpreender também.

–E achou que só poderia fazer isso se me beijasse assim? – _me engana que eu gosto_, pensei comigo em silêncio.

–Quis fazer assim porque era seu aniversário. Foi a única surpresa que eu poderia dar. Achei que te chocaria. – ela ria, cuidadosamente escolhendo as palavras para não se trair ou entregar que ela beijou porque queria e ponto final. – Verdade ou desafio? Depois dessa, não vale mais repetir. – sua face queimava.

– Verdade.

– Por que você não... – ela desistiu da pergunta, e soltou uma risadinha debochada. – Já nadou pelado ali? – apontou com a cabeça para a lagoa.

– Já, quando era mais novo... que pergunta é essa? – ri da sua falta de criatividade e aleatoriedade. – Última vez. Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade.

–Você se imagina entretendo crianças ou mesmo trabalhando com elas?

–Crianças são legais. Sei lá. Por que essa pergunta? – seu rosto formava um grande ponto de interrogação.

–Nada, você se comporta como uma. Às vezes.

–Cala a boca... – ela virava os olhos.

–Então, desafio.

–Aceito.

Foi exatamente quando nos perdemos no jogo.

–Quero te beijar, em retribuição a ontem.

–Não aceito!

–Não vale mais, minha cara. Jogo é jogo, e não tínhamos regras. – pisquei para ela, maliciosamente.

Pronto.

Era melhor deixar tudo em pratos limpos, como diria Dona Stephenie.

Ninguém mandou me provocar.

Estava mesmo passando da hora de saber qual era a daquela garota.

–Isso é abuso. –seus olhos ardiam de raiva e me xingavam pelo desafio audacioso. - Desafio.

–Aceito.

–Vai nadar agora na lagoa, para apagar esse fogo. – ela falava em tom de repreensão.

–Deve estar um gelo, não vou.

–Bem, então não vou te beijar! – ela anunciou.

–Peraí... está dizendo que se eu entrar _ali, _você me beija?

–Beijo. – ela bufou antes de concordar.

–Ok, trato. Vem aqui que depois eu entro na água. – cheguei mais perto dela, rindo.

–Não! – ela se afastou para trás. - Primeiro _você_ entra, e depois eu te beijo.

–Ah, Isabella! Deixa de ser cínica! Vai me enrolar que eu sei. Então vamos fazer um trato. Você fica ali perto e nos beijamos ali fora. Pode ser?

–Ok, assim pode. – ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

Dois ansiosos, mas eu já sabia o que ia fazer.

Levantamos e saímos para perto da lagoa. Fui na frente, e Isabella atrás. Ela parecia animadinha demais para me ver tomando um banho de água fria. Sentei na beira da lagoa e percebi que ela se afastava.

–Vai aonde, moça?

–Vou ver dali, não quero me molhar.

–Vai fugir, é? - Então toma essa!

–Não! – peguei-a pela perna e ela caiu quase no meu colo, mas ainda estava ao meu lado.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e a puxei para a água comigo. Entramos juntos, e ela estava com aquele biquinho lindo de zangada.

–Está f-f-frio. – ela tremia arrepiada na minha frente.

–Você que inventou.–a olhei e ri. – Vai esquentar.

–N-não vale assim. –ela falava baixo e tremendo, me olhando bem de perto, enquanto eu andava com ela para trás, a pressionando levemente contra uma parede de pedras.

Ela não disse absolutamente mais nada. Me olhava sem piscar, querendo se esquivar das minhas mãos, que estavam acima dos seus ombros, na parede, sem deixar espaço para ela escapar.

– Agora estou com medo.

–De que? Não precisa fugir. Desafio.

– Aceito.

E porque eu estava totalmente sem vergonha naquele fim de tarde, não iria frear.

–Me abraça para nosso frio passar.

–Só um pouco.

Ela me abraçou. Eu a abracei pela cintura. Ficamos ali. Sem falar nada. A água estava realmente gelada, mas tolerável. Ela colocou a cabeça sobre meu ombro, e eu fiz o mesmo no dela. Não era um simples abraço, também não era nada ousado. Ela simplesmente sentia a minha presença, e eu, a dela. Não era mais preciso pedir desculpas, ela me entendia e eu a entendia.

Em todo caso, ainda havia uma barreira entre a gente. Além das roupas, é claro. Era sua constante hesitação em se envolver**.** No início achava que era medo de mim, depois, por não saber quem ela mesma era. Agora já não sabia mais nada.

No fundo, ela não queria se machucar. Eu era seu único e fiel amigo.

–Tá passando. – eu disse, depois de alguns minutos.

–Um pouco.

–Isabella – ela me olhou quando a chamei. –eu só quero te ver feliz. Seja feliz.

– Edward, eu... – seus olhos ainda eram apertados, de frio.

E assim aconteceu novamente. Interrompi sua fala ou nunca mais sairíamos daquela água gelada. Isabella me permitiu trazer seu corpo junto ao meu e, novamente, unimos nossos lábios. Puxava seu lábio inferior com insistência. Ela fechou seus braços no meu ombro e me abraçou o tempo inteiro. Inclinei meu rosto para encostar na sua face, e foi o suficiente para ela abrir os lábios, deixando eu guiar nosso beijo. Sua língua se uniu à minha, e em certo momento começou a massageá-la. Sua respiração saiu levemente do controle, então ela mudou o rosto de lado comigo. Senti que seu corpo foi logo aquecido pelo meu. E vice-versa.

_Tão fácil, e tão difícil._

–Isabella. – parei nos seus lábios para falar.

Mantive a testa colada na dela, e os olhos na sua boca, em forma de coração. O coração gelado mais gostoso da minha existência.

– Eu preciso confessar uma coisa.

–O que?

–Eu adoro seus lábios. – revelei, acariciando seu pescoço com meu nariz.

– Por favor, não torne as coisas piores pra mim... – ela olhava para o lado, soltando uma risada triste.

–Como assim? – continuamos abraçados.

–Estou ridiculamente confusa contigo. Me sinto uma idiota.

–Você realmente é confusa. E está me deixando confuso com sua confusão. Por que se sente idiota?- ri junto com ela, aproximando meus lábios do seu.

–Você é um insistente do cacete... – ela afastou mais o rosto do meu. – Eu não sei o porquê.

–Bom, não tenha pressa para entender. Como já mencionei, eu geralmente consigo o que quero. De um jeito ou de outro. – olhava fixamente em seus olhos. – E eu vou te esperar, porque não quero mais ninguém.

-Isso é uma droga.

-Por quê?

-Porque acho que é a coisa mais profunda que alguém já deve ter me falado. – ela riu e suspirou novamente. – então te peço uma coisa.

–O que quiser.

–Não quero correr com as coisas. Pega leve comigo. Eu sinto como se isso fosse algo totalmente novo para mim... estar com alguém. Não sei se já estive tão próxima de alguém antes.

–Ok, entendo. – sorri para dar segurança a ela. Eu sempre tive a impressão de que ela nunca havia ficado com nenhum cara antes. – Isabella, eu não vou mais te beijar, a não ser que você queira. Isso é uma promessa.

–Não, ok, tudo bem. Por enquanto podemos ficar apenas como... dois bons amigos que eventualmente se beijam?

–Podemos, Isabella. "Eventualmente". – eu ri com sua proposta, e pelo fato de que nós já estávamos nesta situação há alguns dias e só agora ela dizia isso. – Contanto que você não fuja de todos os meus beijos...

–Não vou fugir de todos. Só de alguns. – ela olhava para mim como se estivesse prometendo algo fatal.

–"Só de alguns". – eu ri - Vou esperar as coisas ficarem mais claras para você. – me aproximei novamente. – Desejando que esse "eventualmente" de repente vire um "frequentemente". – fiz uma careta, e ela sorriu.

–Tá bom. – ela balançava a cabeça concordando.

E deixou acontecer... de novo.

Encostei nos lábios entreabertos de frio, e beijei aquela boca com mais calma do que da última vez. Ela parecia mais confortável agora. Seus olhos passivos ainda me encaravam no silêncio, e tudo que eu sabia era que ela estava gostando, pois sua pele estava arrepiada novamente e ela... suspirou?

Foi quase um gemido.

Logo relaxou e se deixou perder pelo momento. Ela colocou suas mãos nos meus cabelos, brincando com os fios molhados como se estivesse descobrindo uma nova textura qualquer, enquanto me beijava. Seus lábios eram tão macios que não tinha vontade de correr. Concedi-lhe o beijo mais carinhoso e gostoso que já tive, em troca do mais puro e sincero que ela poderia me dar. Isso nunca teria funcionado com outra mulher. Só com ela. Qualquer uma já teria dado o que eu queria, e eu já teria trepado nas chances há séculos.

Mas Isabella era diferente.

E eu precisava ser diferente para ela, também.

Só ela me trazia calma e paz de espírito.

–Edward... – ouvir meu nome sair dos seus lábios assim, ao meu ouvido, me deixou completamente atordoado.

Interrompemos o beijo novamente para ela falar. Eu a olhei, perdido na profundidade dos seus olhos.

–Que foi?

–Se eu descobrir algo ruim nas próximas semanas... não me deixe... – seus olhos estavam úmidos, e não era pela água. Senti que ela queria chorar, e brigava com as lágrimas. – por favor. – ela sussurrou.

–Não vou te deixar, Isabella. Não precisa pedir. Nem quando minha família voltar. Já te disse que não sairei daqui.

Instintivamente, abracei-lhe mais forte do que nunca. Queria que ela tivesse certeza que estava pisando em solo seguro ao meu lado. Acima de tudo, fiel.

–Serei o que chamam de "seu amigo para a vida toda". – eu sorri.

Ela sorriu como só fizera uma vez. Vi vários dentes seus de uma só vez e aprovei, dando mais um selinho demorado nela.

Antes, _eu_ tinha receio de não vê-la mais quando recuperasse a memória. Agora, _ela_ que pedia para não deixa-la. _Parece que o jogo virou._

–Podemos... – ela interrompeu mais um beijo.

–Que foi?

–Quero sair, está ficando frio de novo.

–Tá...vamos lá. –a soltei e saímos da lagoa.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Fizemos nosso caminho para a cabana, calados. Ela entrou logo no banho, quieta, culpada, olhando para baixo. Não engoli aquela história, e acabei ficando com a ligeira impressão que o problema não era somente o frio.

Ela estava era gostando do beijo.

Sua respiração excitada e carinho na minha nuca assim me disseram.

Gostou _demais,_ eu diria.

E eu, queria mais ainda.


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

_***ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 15/03/2014!**_

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 13/03/2014, ESTARÁ COMPLETO, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**9 . FELICIDADE (PARTE I)**

Eu estava na estrada deserta de novo. Eles voltavam atrás de mim, com a mesma sede de sangue de antes. Seus rostos estavam cobertos. Virei o meu para me proteger, mais eu senti. Eles encostaram em mim. Imediatamente, berrei, sufocada. Era como se a presença deles tirasse todo o ar que eu tinha em meus pulmões. Tentei gritar pela última vez, e senti sua mão. Estava bem ao meu lado, como sempre.

–Não!

–Calma, Isabella, não grita! Sou eu!

Pela segunda vez, minha respiração demorou mais do que o normal. Tentava puxar o ar pela boca, mas não conseguia. Era como se meu nariz e lábios estivessem bloqueados, e o ar, preso também.

Edward logo percebeu que algo estava errado, e me levantou da cama apoiando sua mão nas minhas costas. Ele não conseguia controlar minha respiração da maneira que fez da última vez, então massageou minha coluna, enquanto me dizia para continuar respirando e não ficar nervosa._ Como se fosse possível._ Balançava meu corpo para frente e para trás na cama. Depois de longos minutos que mais pareceram uma eternidade, finalmente consegui começar a controlar minha respiração.

Ele não desgrudou de mim nem um segundo sequer. Nunca o fazia. Só quando viu que eu já estava controlada foi que levantou rápido para pegar água. Assim como nos primeiros dias em que ele cuidava de mim, ainda levava o copo na minha boca, sempre o mais calmo possível e sem tirar os olhos do meu rosto.

Ele checou minha temperatura e pegou no meu pulso mais de uma vez, tentando senti-lo.

–Pensei que ia morrer. – disse a ele, bem baixo, olhando profunda e completamente emocionada em seus olhos.

–Não vai morrer. –ele beijou minha testa gentilmente.

–O que aconteceu comigo?

–Foi um pesadelo**.** Já passou. Acalme-se. Está muito ansiosa.

E de repente, era como se um raio tivesse me atingido.

–Edward! – virei e segurei em seus ombros.

–Fale.

–Eu faço dezoito anos dia treze de maio!

–Você lembrou? – ele sorriu como se eu estivesse contando algo engraçado, e me abraçou tanto que achei que ia ficar sem ar novamente. Cravou a mão esquerda dentro do meu cabelo e a outra pousava na minha cintura, me prendendo contra ele num de seus maiores abraços até hoje. – Isso é ótimo, Isabella.

–Tive aquele pesadelo de novo... – falei com o rosto em seu peito. – minha cabeça está girando.

– Vai passar. Você vai ficar boa. – ele sorriu, me soltando e olhando para mim.

Seus olhos exalavam mais confiança do que nunca. Sua segurança era tamanha que eu precisava senti-la também. Eu não queria mais ficar sozinha.

–Edward, posso dormir assim, contigo? – mais calma, comecei a me sentir ridícula por tê-lo pedido isso. Afinal, já dei tantas voltas nele que a qualquer momento acho que vai desistir até de falar comigo.

–Na minha cama ou na sua? – ele me olhou espantando, mas logo sorriu como um bobo.

–Na minha, a sua parece dura e minha bunda ainda dói. – esbocei um sorriso em cumplicidade, e ele se deitou comigo, sem desfazer o abraço.

Não o deixei desgrudar de mim. Coloquei meu braço na cintura dele e pus a mão nas suas costas. Ele fazia o mesmo, mas subiu sua mão para perto do meu rosto e começou a fazer carinho na minha cabeça, perto da orelha.

Muita intimidade pro meu gosto.

Mas eu gostei.

Aquele mesmo Edward estranho, que vivia me dando ordens e que ficou bizarramente descontrolado me beijando na lagoa, agora estava ali, me segurando como se eu fosse algo frágil e único. Enquanto ele alternava o carinho com massagem na minha nuca usando seu polegar, pensei em tudo o que estava acontecendo nos últimos dias.

_Sem interrompê-lo,_ dessa vez.

* * *

Edward tinha algo novo e diferente no olhar, e já não era de hoje que eu notava. Ele constantemente fazia questão de frisar que queria me beijar, mencionava discretamente que me achava bonita, e perdi as contas de quantas indiretas já havia dirigido a mim. Já fazia até planos de viajar comigo. Não que isso fosse ruim, claro que não. Pelo que já vi em nossas poucas saídas, qualquer mulher venderia um rim para ser notada por ele da forma que eu estava sendo. E, para elas, não seria nenhum sacrifício ficar com Edward Cullen, o jovem mais bonito e provavelmente o mais influente e atencioso que poderiam encontrar em Yellow Woods. Tudo bem que somente nos últimos dias ele revelou coisas chocantes sobre sua família, e tudo bem que insistia em me chamar de _Isabella_. Agora, eu já o conhecia bastante. Ele não me contou tudo, mas eu já estava satisfeita. Aprendia algo sobre ele diariamente, então não ligava de conhecê-lo aos poucos.

Apesar de tudo isso, algo ainda parecia errado.

O problema era meu. Só meu. Eu não podia fazer o mesmo. Ele não sabia nada de mim. Nem eu sabia. Na minha mente, era um erro. Como alguém tão fechado e severo consigo mesmo estava se abrindo comigo aos poucos, me tratando como uma princesa, e eu não podia fazer o mesmo, por não ter nenhuma memória de antes? E se eu tivesse algum outro lugar, como ficariam as pessoas ao saberem que eu morava com um estranho? Por estas e outras perguntas, eu não podia fazer aquilo com ele. Não podia fazer aquilo com a gente. Não era justo.

Só que ele insistia infinitas vezes e aquilo estava me matando.

Apesar de seguir a razão, eu comecei a ouvir também o meu coração. Queria cada vez mais ficar com ele, e retribuir _todos_ os seus beijos. Era quase impossível controlar minha mente com tanta pressão invadindo meus sentimentos por todos os lados. Uma grande tentação? Sim. Mas parecia sincero. E, claro, qualquer convite dele era atraente, por mais perigoso que pudesse terminar, como foi nosso último beijo. Por isso, dei a ele o veredito do "talvez". _Um beijo ou outro,_ e seria imparcial. Poderia agradá-lo sem compromisso. Ninguém sairia ferido. Parecia legal. Pelo menos até eu saber o que aconteceu comigo exatamente. E então, quando eu soubesse mais, aí seriam outros quinhentos.

Edward me acordou no dia seguinte e ainda estava abraçado comigo, agora fazendo carinho nas minhas costas.

Com certeza, ele tornava as coisas mais complicadas para mim, com..._ tudo _isso.

–Melhorou? – ele sorria, enquanto eu abria os olhos desenterrando meu rosto do seu peito e soltando sua camisa, toda amassada. Eu estava agarrando o tecido perto da gola. Balancei a cabeça, dizendo que sim.

–Vai chegar atrasado na aula...

–Hoje tenho provas. Estava esperando você acordar. Vamos tomar nosso café?

–Vamos... – estiquei os braços bocejando, como se tivesse acordado após anos de sono. Até uma lágrima caiu.

–Sugiro que levante primeiro, preguiçosa. Está na minha frente. – ele riu.

–Ah, desculpa.

Levantei e fiz nosso café enquanto ele tomava banho e se arrumava. Geralmente era preparado também de véspera, já que ele bebia muito à noite para ficar acordado enquanto estudava. Hoje, vi que bebeu mais do que nunca.

Quando ele saiu do banheiro e veio pra mesa, levei um susto tão grande que quase queimei a mão. Edward estava com o cabelo impecável, calça preta e camisa branca social. Acho que ele percebeu quando eu olhei demais. Certamente fiquei com cara de idiota, flertando muda, sem querer.

–Que foi? – ele me olhava de um jeito sedutor, enquanto sentava já devorando um pão.

–Você parece... um influente, Sr. Edward Cullen. – sorri enquanto analisava sua pose na mesa. Ele definitivamente parecia um galã de cinema.

–Pena que essa droga de influência não funcione com todos. – ele balançou a cabeça olhando para baixo, antes de encontrar meus olhos novamente. - Gostou? – ele me olhava enquanto eu tentava passar o pão na manteiga. Digo, a manteiga no pão. Estava prestes a perder o fôlego pela segunda vez no dia. Balancei a cabeça, provavelmente corada. – Na semana que vem, ainda vai me ver de jaleco. – Ele riu como se estivesse curioso com minha próxima reação.

– Está bem aceitável. – falei sem nem saber como elogiar. – Se eu precisasse de um advogado, definitivamente seria você. – ri.

–Acho melhor só precisar de mim como médico mesmo, ou então vou cobrar da senhora, já que em breve será praticamente uma adulta. – ele piscou, e me encarava enquanto bebia o café. – Hmm, fez agora? Está bom, muito bom.

–Obrigada. – olhei para baixo, sem graça.

–Isabella, isso é só fachada, tá? Preciso me vestir assim quando vou pro Instituto de Direito. Como tenho prova, preciso causar uma boa impressão. – ele pegava a gravata verde sem saber como colocar no colarinho. – Só não aprendo essa porra.

–Espera, está torta. – Levantei ainda mastigando, fui atrás do seu pescoço e desembolei. Ele tentou mais uma vez e não conseguiu.

–Merda, nunca fiz isso com esse tipo. Esqueci as falsas em casa. – ele me olhou como se denunciasse um crime, e eu ri de lado. - Tenho umas que são prontas e é só...

–Posso tentar? – interrompi aquela cena. Ele estava quase se amassando e eu percebi o que deveria fazer e onde ele estava errando.

Ele virou para a minha frente de pernas abertas e me olhava enquanto eu chegava bem perto. Tirei sua gravata e centralizei no lugar certo, tentando dar o nó com cuidado para não errar. Mordia meu lábio inferior, tentando visualizar o que deveria ser feito. Demorei mais de três minutos, mas consegui. Não ficou perfeito, mas estava ótimo para quem nunca fez aquilo. Eu acho.

Edward não tirava os olhos de mim. Acho que ele queria sorrir enquanto olhava minha expressão reflexiva tentando me achar com a gravata.

–Pronto. Está... decente. – encontrei seus olhos.

Ele insistia em me penetrar com seu olhar, e aquilo me deixou totalmente desconsertada.

–Que foi? – apertei os olhos.

– Nada. Obrigado, Isabella. – ele levantou e se inclinou para me beijar, esperando que eu escolhesse onde. Encostei minha face nele, deixando que ele beijasse o canto, quase em cima dos meus lábios.

–Sem problema. Boas provas. – sorri, tímida. E_ vermelha_, aposto. – Ainda não escovei os dentes. – justifiquei.

–Isabella... – ele segurou meu pulso quando eu comecei a arrumar a mesa.

–Que?

–Vamos sair nesta semana?

–Onde? – o olhei, e ele não soltou meu pulso.

–Quero te levar a algum lugar especial.

–Por que? – o olhei desconfiada.

– Vamos comemorar, já que você lembrou de algo tão importante. – ele beijou meu rosto. _De novo_. – Escolha um dia. Ponha um vestido. Vamos a um novo restaurante, olhar a rua, sei lá.

–Está bem. – dei de ombros e sorri. Não precisava negar esse pedido do Dr. Cullen. – Vai se atrasar.

–Volto no fim da tarde. Até mais. – ele se afastou olhando para trás, completamente absurdo.

Tive vontade de correr na sua frente para ir até a Harley e ver se tinha algo em meu rosto, porque todo aquele olhar foi muito pra mim. Mas simplesmente fiquei ali, parada na porta, e dei tchau.

* * *

Sexta-feira miserável. Era assim que me sentia, por mais que eu achasse aquele ponto de Yellow Woods particularmente lindo. Quando Edward não estava por perto, tudo perdia a graça e eu ficava entediada por completo. Ele já me avisou que na próxima semana iria com ele para a vila mas, por enquanto, era hora de recolher-me à minha insignificância.

E então eu começava minha já velha rotina de arrumar a cabana, lavar a louça, ler algum livro da sua estante, escrever coisas sem sentido, e praticar algo novo no meu violão. Ele ainda não sabia, mas eu já havia avançado tanto em meus conhecimentos enquanto ficava sozinha que tocava a maioria das músicas dos seus livros e revistas de cifras sem olhar. Pensando bem, a ideia de ter aquele segredo sobre meu dom secreto era animadora. Eu teria algo para surpreendê-lo qualquer hora.

Hoje estava particularmente mais irritada. Não sei se o problema era a ansiedade para sair, ou se era apenas alguma reação interna por estar _naqueles_ dias. Resolvi ir para a cozinha. Olhei na geladeira velha, procurando o que Edward havia trazido nos últimos dias, e resolvi preparar uma torta de peito de peru e ricota. Foi uma semana cansativa para ele e nós ainda íamos jantar fora, mas eu queria fazer algo para me distrair. Ele provavelmente não iria almoçar mesmo. A cozinha parecia ser um bom lugar para começar a explorar, já que tive uma aprovação com meu bolo e arroz grego na quarta-feira.

Olhei os dois novos livros de receitas que Edward trouxe e escolhi a torta mais prática, mudando apenas o recheio, já que não tínhamos camarão ali. Coloquei a mão na massa, prestando a atenção para não errar aquela droga toda e perder os ingredientes. Talvez tenha exagerando um pouco no sal, mas consegui terminar. Coloquei a torta no forno e percebi que já eram três horas da tarde, então corri para meu banho. Ele saiu bem cedo hoje e chegaria no mínimo morto de fome.

Edward estava flertando muito nesta semana, sabe-se lá o porquê. Eu sempre ficava sem graça. Como poderia dizer _não_, quando ele estava ali todos os dias cuidando de mim? Então tinha que aceitar. Me arrumei com um novo vestido que ele ainda não viu. Era branco e tinha um decote imenso nas costas, mas iria vestir a jaqueta então ele nem ia notar. Reparti meu cabelo para o lado esquerdo e peguei um pouco do gel dele para fixar o penteado, completamente natural e com alguns fios perdidos pela frente, parecendo um vestígio de franja. Não podia repetir as roupas agora. Ele me pediu para tentar alternar tudo, inclusive calçado, cabelo e maquiagem, que eu já havia incorporado ao meu visual para os nossos passeios. Fazia-me parecer mais velha, e não levantaria suspeitas caso alguém nos visse na rua e me reconhecesse das outras saídas. Assim, evitaria que a história chegasse aos ouvidos de qualquer pessoa. Todos eram acostumados a vê-lo com garotas diferentes, nunca a mesma, com exceção das duas que ele contou. Aliás, Edward iria me levar para comprar mais roupas, desta vez em Port Angeles, no sábado à noite. Eu não gostava de vê-lo gastando comigo, mas tinha que concordar. Ele dizia que não ser reconhecida era uma estratégia para minha própria segurança. Nunca entendi muito bem qual era seu ponto. Na verdade, parecia mais que ele estava era arrumando uma desculpa para poder comprar coisas para mim. Mas não questionei, apenas arqueava minha sobrancelha para aquela história dele.

_Quatro horas da tarde_. Tirei a torta do forno pouco antes de ouvir um barulho alto chegando ali perto. Tão alto que nem parecia a moto. Era diferente, mas só podia ser Edward. Eu nem tive tempo de arrumar a torta na mesa e vestir a jaqueta, e ele já entrou correndo pela porta, frenético. Olhei de modo estranho quando entrou berrando meu nome.

–Isabella! Isabella! – ele nem reparou que era eu quem estava ali. Me analisou de cima até baixo, boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

–O que? – o fitei e dei um passo para trás, achando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

–E-e-eu terminei hoje. – ele gaguejava, olhando para mim.

–Hã?

–E-e-eu terminei uma. A de D-d-direito.

–Você terminou uma faculdade? – franzi os olhos, sorrindo de lado.

–Sim! – ele sorriu para mim, ainda atordoado.

–Merda! Dr. Edward Cullen na minha frente. – comecei a rir, e ele virou os olhos, rindo também.

–Ainda não terminei a de Medicina, Isabella. – ele falava deixando a pasta no chão, enquanto eu me aproximava dele.

–Então como devo te chamar? – falei baixo, e ele levou um susto quando viu que eu já estava a cinco palmos dele.

–S-s-s-só...Edward.

Edward estava mais assustado ainda, me olhando. Na verdade, sua expressão estava cômica. Ele não sabia se olhava para meus lábios, meu vestido ou olhos. Ele deu um passo para trás e tropeçou na bolsa.

–Porra! – ele chutou a pasta para o lado, e voltou a me olhar, passando a mão no cabelo, que fora impecável e agora ameaçava ficar desarrumado.

Eu ri.

–Qual é a graça? – ele me olhou, carrancudo. Ficava assim sempre que eu chamava sua atenção, por algum motivo.

–Você, vestido assim e falando palavrão... é engraçado. –ele franziu o cenho, sem entender. - Parece um chefe mandão! – E _sexy_, é claro. Não tem como negar que ele consegue ficar ainda mais lindo de terno.

Ele andava para trás e eu continuava dando pequenos passos em sua direção. Praticamente ouvia seu coração bater a cada passo. Ele estava completamente sem ação, e eu sabia o motivo. Era _eu._

–Isabella.

–Sim? – eu ainda sorria.

–Não chegue perto de mim. Não agora.

–Por quê? – eu parei, e fiquei séria.

– Pelo bem da nossa amizade. E da minha palavra de honra.

–O que eu fiz? – tentei prender a risada.

–Para, porra! Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Edward saiu batido da minha frente e correu para o banheiro. Ele passou pela torta e olhou, enquanto desapertava a gravata apressadamente. Eu sentei à mesa e esperei por uns vinte minutos, um pouco sem jeito. E então, ele foi tomar banho. Não era de hoje que não sabia disfarçar seu nervosismo diante de mim. Sempre ficava olhando demais, gaguejando, principalmente quando me via arrumada para sair. Mas achei super esquisita aquela atitude. Decidi colaborar ficando na minha, aquele pobre homem não precisava de provocações. Aliás, _que homem_... De gravata, confesso que me deixava completamente balançada e com as pernas bambas.

Se for para comparar, acho que sentia o mesmo que ele, quando queria me beijar. Mas, aparentemente, eu tinha mais controle. Pelo menos em relação aos meus desejos.

–Você está bem? – perguntei quando ele voltou e sentou à mesa.

–Estou. – ele suspirou, abotoando a camisa. Parecia mais calmo.

–Então... – olhei torto para ele. – Fiz uma torta.

–Estou vendo. De que é? – ele me olhava menos agora. Acho que estava tentando prestar mais atenção na comida. Abriu o lenço na frente da camisa, e me olhou como se pedisse permissão para partir. Eu acenei.

–Peito de peru e ricota.

Esperei que fizesse seu prato, antes de começar o meu. Mal cortei minha fatia e ele já estava comendo, apressado.

–Hmmm – ele murmurou.

Eu apenas sorri, sem saber exatamente o rumo da reação.

–Você nunca falha, Isabella. –ele me olhou, finalmente sorrindo. - Está divina.

–Que bom, achei que tinha exagerado um pouco no sal. – falei antes de colocar a primeira garfada na boca.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

–Que foi? – perguntei.

–A torta está excelente. Mas eu me referi a você, sua boba. _Você_ está divina.

Eu congelei.

Agradeci pelo elogio e provavelmente corei. _Muito_. Engoli meu almoço a seco, enquanto ele disfarçava do outro lado da mesa, repetindo a comida e me olhando, sem cerimônia.

–Edward.

–Sim?

–Se quiser que eu me troque antes de sairmos e...

–Não. – ele cortou. – Você está linda assim. – sorria, enquanto olhava meus lábios. – Vamos passear?

–Já? – franzi os olhos.

–Claro. Eu falei que iríamos passear. – ele dizia enquanto levantava.

–Onde vamos?

–Vou te levar para conhecer mais um lugar, o Pier de Seattle. E depois, jantamos. Mais tarde, vamos ao Salut drive-in. O que me diz? – ele estendeu a mão, completamente gentleman, para me levantar.

–Devo saber o que fazem no drive-in? – levantei, arrumando meu vestido e levando os pratos para a pia.

Edward segurou meu braço, me impedindo de sair dali.

–Hoje eu fico com as louças. – ele piscou, e minhas pernas novamente ficaram bambas. Pegou os pratos e talheres da minha mão e foi para a pia. – Drive-in é um cinema... diferente. Vemos os filmes de dentro do carro, no estacionamento. Sem frio dessa vez. – ele virou o rosto para me olhar, tentadoramente.

Franzi os olhos e ri de lado, ouvindo a definição que fugia à minha pergunta, enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, sempre com _aquele_ olhar penetrante.

– Edward...

– Sim? – ele sorria, se inclinando e me encarando bem de perto.

–Você está me paquerando descaradamente. Não tem graça. – fiz uma careta, e ele riu.

–Tem sim. Fica muito linda quando está corada. – ele aproximou os lábios dos meus, e eu o deixei beijar apenas minha bochecha.

–Bancando a durona. – ele riu, enquanto colocava as mãos na minha cintura e me enchia de beijos com seus lábios macios pelo rosto, evitando minha boca. Eu tremi com suas mãos em mim. Cada vez mais provocações. – mas eu sei que está quase lá. Está louca para chegar lá.

–Edward... para... vamos sair... – fiquei completamente tentada a deixa-lo me beijar na boca de novo. Mas dei um passo para trás, e ele parou quando viu que eu estava nervosa. Já faz dias desde o último beijo. Ele soube me respeitar, apesar da vontade que claramente sentia em quebrar sua promessa.

–Tudo bem. Pegue seu documento e a jaqueta, Isabella. – ele esfregou a mão na cabeça, sem graça com mais um toco que eu dei.

Confesso que me sentia muito má negando seus beijos. Ele não me pedia nada, só isso. E eu quase sempre negava. Era _eu_ quem estava quebrando promessas, dando tanto gelo nele. Precisava recompensá-lo, e resolvi fazê-lo mais tarde.

–Ok, mas pode me explicar como vamos sentar duas horas numa moto?

–Que moto?

–No drive-in.

–Tonta, acha mesmo que te levaria num lugar desses de moto? Meu carro está aí fora.

–Seu carro?

Andei para a direção da entrada da cabana e vi seu Volvo preto parado perto do portão.

–Você tem um Volvo? – arregalei os olhos e ele me olhava, sorrindo. – E uma Harley. Extravagante, doutor. – dei uma cotovelada de leve em seu braço, enquanto ele pegava a chave.

Resolvi ir ao banheiro antes de sairmos. Quando voltei para perto de Edward, ele ainda lutava com a gravata, queria coloca-la no lugar de novo.

–Precisa disso? Não está indo fazer prova.

–Preciso. Quero ficar apresentável para o meu par. – ele me olhou, e eu balancei a cabeça.

Ofereci minha ajuda de novo e ele aceitou, sentando na cadeira e me examinando como sempre fazia. Agora eu já sabia dar o nó mais rápido. Quando saímos, nem parecia que acabara de levar um fora. Abriu a porta do carro para eu entrar e voltou para fechar a cabana. Edward ligou o rádio em alguma estação que tocava músicas românticas, e eu totalmente fiz careta para ele. Mudei para outra mais agitada.

–Qual é o problema com as lentas? – ele riu.

–Muito flerte pro meu gosto. Vamos cortar isso. – imitei sua voz - Por enquanto. – balancei a cabeça e ele fingiu ficar chateado.

* * *

Edward dirigiu por mais de uma hora. Seguimos em direção ao mar, e pude ver na hora porque ele me trouxe até aqui. O Pier tinha um gazebo no meio de um jardim, iluminado por centenas de luzes que mais pareciam pontos brancos, olhando da distância em que estávamos. Ele estacionou o carro perto do cinema, que ficava praticamente a duzentos metros dali, e abriu a porta para eu sair.

_Gentleman,_ essa era mesmo a definição.

Caminhamos pelo Pier e eu quis parar pra ver o mar. O sol estava quase se pondo, o que deixou seu cabelo bronzeado e seus olhos mais verdes do que nunca. Edward parou ao meu lado, admirando a paisagem comigo. Ele não encostou em mim. Vai ver queria pegar leve, me dando espaço. Nem falou nada, até eu quebrar o silêncio.

– Aqui é incrível. – disse, olhando para frente e ele também. Não desviávamos nosso foco do sol por um minuto sequer.

–Sabia que ia gostar.

–Por que me trouxe aqui?

–Queria conversar sério contigo, Isabella. Fora de casa.

–Pode falar.

–Não tenho certeza se devo falar agora. Esse sol desgraçado está me cegando. – riu ironicamente, quebrando minha atenção ao vê-lo de olhos apertados. Sorri em retribuição.

–Então vamos só assistir, primeiro.

Permanecemos calados, lado a lado, e aquele era o momento. Edward aproximou sua mão da minha, com cuidado para não ser rejeitado novamente. Quando senti seu dedo tocando no meu em cima do muro, por reflexo ele quase saltou. Mas fiquei ali, e cheguei mais perto dele, para caso ficasse em dúvida com meu movimento involuntário. Ele ficou confuso, mas colocou sua mão devagar por cima da minha, fazendo carinho, e em quase sorri. Por alguma razão desconhecida, foi o momento de maior felicidade que senti até agora. Um simples toque soava tão honesto quanto um milhões de palavras e gestos. Sua mão, fria, acariciou a minha até o céu escurecer por completo. Eu fiquei maravilhava com o espetáculo e com nosso momento inocente de... sei lá o que.

Quando estava quase escuro, finalmente nos olhamos. Nossas mãos ainda estavam grudadas. Sorrimos de lado, sem saber exatamente por que. Então Edward falou.

– Pensei que ia me dar uma rasteira de novo. – ele olhou para mim, rindo sem graça. Ele ficava _tão fofo_, eu mal podia me concentrar na conversa. – Como está se sentindo?

–Bem, e você? – sorri, sem tirar os olhos dele.

–Também. – olhei para o mar e voltar a olhar para ele, agora completamente escuro e iluminado com as crescentes luzes do gazebo atrás da gente. – Edward, não me leve a mal, eu não me sinto bem quando fujo das suas... investidas.

–"Investidas". – ele riu, segurando minha mão.

–É. Eu não sou estúpida. Sei que você está fazendo de tudo para me agradar. Primeiro porque é meu amigo e sente pela minha situação e depois porque... bem, você está me cortejando direto.

–Fico feliz que esteja entendendo bem os dois propósitos. – ele sorriu apreensivo. – Eu só quero cuidar de você.

–E eu agradeço – ele fez uma careta com a palavra, mas eu continuei – por tudo o que tem feito por mim. Mas eu não posso... – medi bem minhas palavras, enquanto ele parecia cada vez mais triste. – Eu sinto como se você merecesse me conhecer antes disso. Sinto o tempo inteiro que te devo isso antes de darmos algum passo. Eu tenho vergonha de não ter o que falar, e você ter, ainda que não me conte muito. Eu tenho vergonha de não ter memórias, e você ter. Sinto como se eu fosse uma folha de papel em branco, e você um livro trancado com chave...

–Isabella. – ele fechou meus lábios com seu polegar, impedindo que eu continuasse. Mas eu já tinha terminado, e fiquei aliviada ao dizê-lo a verdade. – não há nada do que ter vergonha. Não seja ridícula. Você não é uma simples folha, e sim um livro. Um livro foda. Talvez mais interessante do que o meu. – ele sorriu. - E seu livro não está em branco... e sim virado. Está tudo aqui. – ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça. – e aqui. – em seguida, pôs a minha mão no meu coração. – Aos poucos, você vai virar suas folhas e arrumá-las. Já está fazendo isso.

Eu o olhava, confusa.

– E mesmo que isso demore, eu vou estar aqui. Gostaria muito de ter a chance de ajuda-la a juntar suas páginas e escrever o resto do seu livro junto contigo. Um livro só nosso – ele soltou minha mão, ainda me olhando. – se você permitir, é claro. Me dá uma chance, Isabella. – ele pegou minha mão novamente e a levantou até seus lábios, beijando sobre meus dedos.

Eu devo ter ficado mais vermelha do que nunca, como se isso fosse mesmo possível. Mordi o canto do meu lábio inferior e pisquei como uma louca, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

–Estou sem palavras. – disse, rindo torto.

–Não precisa me responder agora. A oferta foi feita e vai ficar de pé. – ele continuava fazendo carinho na minha mão.

–Podemos... ir ao gazebo? – minha pele parecia estar queimando.

–Claro.

Caminhamos em silêncio, e Edward parecia decidido. Ele queria me pedir em namoro, e estava evitando o termo. Ele não iria desistir fácil, mesmo sabendo que eu pedi um tempo há poucos dias.

Ao entrar no gazebo, ele trouxe meu corpo para junto do dele. Me abraçou e começou a balançar comigo, bem devagar. Estávamos _dançando,_ ao som de "Flightless Bird, American Mouth". Essa eu precisava aprender a tocar, pensei comigo mesma.

O olhei enquanto ele guiava nossos passos, ainda tímidos.

–Você é pior nas baladas. – ri com ele.

–Essas parecem mais seguras. Menos chances de fazermos algum passo bizarro. – ele piscou.

Eu instintivamente encostei a cabeça no seu peito, e ele me apertou mais, enquanto eu pensava no que falar.

–Não sei se sou o tipo de mulher certa para você. – voltei à nossa conversa.

– Eu acho que você deveria ter mais autoestima e deixar eu escolher quem entra na minha vida ou não. Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui. Nunca levei tantos foras. Nunca pensaria em insistir depois de tantos foras. Nunca fiz nada próximo ao que estou fazendo agora por ninguém. Não mereço nenhuma droga de crédito por isso? – ele riu.

– Você é mais velho do que eu.

–Bobagem. Não sou nenhum velho de cem anos escondido atrás de uma máscara jovem, Isabella.

–Desde quando você é romântico? – eu sorri. Ele realmente nunca se mostrou tão romântico como naquele passeio.

–Desde quando você fez minha mente ficar de ponta cabeça. – ele virou os olhos e suspirou.

–Não sabia que tinha esse efeito sobre você. – estava completamente surpresa com tudo o que ouvia.

Senti pela sua respiração que ele estava sorrindo, e eu levantei minha cabeça para encontrar seus olhos.

–E se não der certo?

–Não pode dizer isso antes de pelo menos tentarmos. Não vou te forçar a nada. Como disse, a proposta está de pé.

–Que proposta, exatamente? – continuei olhando em seus olhos, e ele dançava devagar comigo segurando na minha cintura com as duas mãos.

Agora, eu não tinha mais saída.

–Está falando sério que não sabe onde quero chegar? – ele fez cara feia.

–Eu quero ouvir de você. – olhava para ele, em tom desafiador.

Ele se inclinou um pouco, ficando com sua face bem perto da minha. Não desgrudava nem piscava os olhos. Então, Edward finalmente perguntou, com toda a adrenalina em seu olhar.

– Quer namorar comigo... Isabella?

Eu sorri, olhando para os lados sem graça. Corada de novo, é claro. E muito.

–Podemos... não usar esse termo?

– Por quê?

–É um pouco intimidador. Quer dizer, sei lá.

–Que seja. – ele virou os olhos, completamente derrotado.

–Eu gostaria de deixar claras algumas condições. – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

–De acordo. – ele ameaçou abrir um sorriso.

–Primeiro... precisamos de uma porta naquele banheiro da cabana. – Ele riu e beijou minha cabeça.

–Tudo bem, mas por que isso agora?

–Não quero você invadindo meu espaço. Não vou me exibir só porque... temos um caso. – virei meus olhos, e ele riu.

–"Caso". – ele riu. - Ok, próximo.

–Terá que me contar mais sobre você. Sinto que deixa escapar alguns detalhes. – continuei minha lista.

–Ok... posso tentar fazer isso. – ele franziu os olhos e bufou, rindo.

–Quero fazer alguma coisa... estudar, trabalhar, não sei. Não quero ficar parada vegetando naquela cabana.

– Poderá fazer isso em breve, Isabella. Vou pensar em algo. Acabou? – ele fazia uma careta.

–Que eu lembre, é só. Posso voltar à lista em outra hora?

–Claro. Então... – ele olhou para o lado. – Isso já é um sim?

– Isso já é um "sim, vamos tentar".

– Pronta para a fase "amigos que muito frequentemente se beijam?" – ele riu sarcasticamente. E eu, virei meus olhos antes de concordar com a cabeça.

Edward pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e lentamente aproximou seus lábios dos meus. Eu podia sentir seu ar, seu perfume e todo o seu carinho repentino por mim. Ele lentamente inclinou meu rosto até eu abrir os lábios. Começou pelo meu lábio inferior e me deu um beijo bem gostoso. Claro que retribuí. Nossas línguas se encontraram e ele tentou ser o cara mais romântico da Terra, amaciando meus lábios e língua com muita paciência e vontade de me conquistar. Seus lábios queriam me premiar. Eu tinha reprimido suas emoções por dias, e agora ele finalmente tinha a chance de mostrar o quanto gostava de mim e como poderia ser romântico, apesar de ser um revoltado por natureza. Eu me senti verdadeiramente protegida por ele. Quando paramos, seus olhos sorriam para mim, e eu sorri de volta. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido ali, mas eu não podia negar que, naquela noite, não tinha como dizer "não". Ele foi perfeito, em todos os sentidos.

–Então, quando você usa gravata fala menos palavrões e vira um romântico. Bom saber. – pisquei.

–Você não sabe como foi difícil esperar para poder repetir como você é linda. – ele se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. – _Tão linda_, Isabella.

Tremi na base. Ele sentiu que minhas pernas balançaram, eu acho. Pelo menos me segurou mais forte contra seu corpo, e deu uma risada de lado.

–Você já mencionou isso algumas vezes.

–Não no seu ouvido._ Linda_. – ele repetia, e meu coração literalmente pulou.

–Você é lindo também, não preciso falar. – virei os olhos. – E é um sádico foda. – ri.

–Cuidado com a língua, mocinha. – Edward apertou minhas costas nuas através do decote, o que me fez instintivamente corar.

– Estou com fome. – cerrei os olhos. Eu realmente estava com a barriga roncando, e não seria nada "bonito" ficar assim perto do meu... namorado.

–Vamos jantar, ainda temos uma longa noite pela frente. – ele piscou e me levou dali até o restaurante Salut Caesar &amp; Pepper.

Edward não desgrudou da minha mão e continuou com a história de cavalheirismo, abrindo a porta para mim, puxando a cadeira, e seguindo outros detalhes completamente cliché. Nem parecia que era ele.

– O que vai pedir?

– Eu quero salmão grelhado. – procurei no cardápio algo leve, já que queria guardar espaço para a pipoca.

–Vou te acompanhar.

Fizemos nosso pedido e o jantar foi basicamente resumido a olhadas e mãos se tocando por cima e por baixo da mesa. E pensar que eu saí da cabana apenas para ir jantar... Era insano como tudo aconteceu rápido ali, naquele lugar.

Edward pediu um vinho branco, e eu franzi os olhos para ele.

–Que foi?

–Você disse que só se eu fosse maior de idade.

–Bom, falta menos de um mês. E hoje é uma data especial. Acho que não estamos infringindo a lei se você apenas _experimentar_. – ele frisou bem a última palavra.

–Nossa, foi só eu concordar e você já mudou assim? Que louco. – balancei a cabeça.

–Isabella, só um pouco. Uma taça para cada um, está bem? – ele se aproximou do meu ouvido para cochichar. – O porre fica para outro dia.

–Tá bom. – eu sorri.

–Então, você mencionou que quer trabalhar ou estudar.

–Sim, provavelmente os dois. Gosto da cabana, mas não quero ficar parada. Já estou terminando de ler sua coleção de livros, e na cozinha eu sou rápida... queria ter algo para fazer, me sentir mais útil.

Ele sorria enquanto ouvia eu falar da minha rotina.

–Besteira. Você é útil. Mas, se quiser, sei de um trabalho que poderia fazer.

–Qual?

–É na vila. Dr. Masen precisa de alguém cuidando da ala infantil.

–Mas eu não sou médica nem nada...

–Bom, não precisa de experiência. Ele precisa de alguém ornamentando a sala, brincando com as crianças, essas coisas. Se não tiver nada contra meleca e catarro, é uma opção. – ele riu, fazendo cara de nojo.

– Então você está tipo me oferecendo um emprego?

–Estou te dando uma opção.

–Acho que não devemos misturar as coisas...- apertei os olhos. - mas vou considerar a opção. Não ligo para catarro. – pisquei. - Obrigada.

–Tudo bem. – ele me alertou com um olhar que eu não devia agradecer. - A nós e nossas conquistas?

–A nós e nossas conquistas. – Brindávamos enquanto nossa comida chegava.

Não reconheci o paladar do vinho, mas era bom. Edward fez cara feia quando eu disse que gostei da bebida. Uma taça foi o suficiente pra me fazer relaxar de toda a tensão que sentia desde quando ele começou a falar hoje. Mais tranquila, pude saborear nosso jantar e logo terminamos e saímos para o carro. Pegamos nossa pipoca e chocolate e finalmente entramos no Salut drive-in. Quando estacionamos, observei que praticamente todos os carros tinham casais. No carro ao nosso lado, inclusive, o casal estava bem exaltado.

– Então... você pensou em me trazer aqui já certo do que eu iria aceitar? Não acredito. – fiz cara de brava.

– Não achei que iria aceitar, para ser franco. – ele balançou a cabeça.

–Então por que me traria aqui se levasse um "não"?

–Porque se dissesse não, eu te deixaria pelo menos sem graça, como um troco. – ele riu maliciosamente, e se inclinou para falar junto de mim. –eu sou um sádico foda.

Nós dois rimos e eu joguei pipoca nele.

–Merda, Isabella! – ele limpou a garganta e recomeçou. - Não suja o meu carro, por favor. – ele fingiu estar bravo.

Quando o filme estava prestes a começar, Edward me olhou de lado.

–Isabella, empurre a alavanca embaixo do seu banco para trás.

–Onde?

– Embaixo do banco, cabeça. – ele virou os olhos quando viu minha lentidão - Com licença. - E então veio praticamente por cima do meu corpo.

_Céus..._

Nos encaramos e minhas pernas quase tremeram novamente, mas nem chegamos a nos beijar. Edward empurrou a alavanca para trás por três vezes, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse mais... viril do que nunca. Aquilo fez meu corpo aquecer. Fiquei imóvel. Ele era provocante, mas desta vez não fazia de propósito. Era eu quem estava sentindo algo... diferente. Não sabia como chamar aquele calor. Achei melhor acreditar que tinha sido pela bebida.

Ele voltou para o seu lugar, puxando o meu banco para junto do seu. Nós agora tínhamos uma poltrona, juntos. Edward se consertou na sua cadeira, sem falar nada, mas acho que ele percebeu minha olhada fixa nele. Disfarcei oferecendo pipoca, e ele terminou o balde.

O filme rolava e o casal ao nosso lado estava muito, muito empolgado. Eu olhava de relance e balançava a cabeça. Edward ria quando eu fazia isso.

–Eles estão transando no banco? É isso mesmo? - eu o perguntei, enquanto comia meu chocolate. Edward balançou a cabeça, tentando analisar pela sombra.

–Acho que ainda não. Estão nas preliminares.

Eu corei.

–Ok... – voltei meu olhar para a tela, tentando disfarçar minha vergonha alheia. – Então eles pagam a entrada para fazer... isso.

–Acho que saiu mais barato pra eles do que um motel só pra uma rapidi... – ele se interrompeu e coçou a cabeça. – Vamos mais para frente. Escolhi mal o nosso lugar.

–Tá. – prendi minha risada mordendo os lábios e o olhando torto.

Paramos um pouco mais a frente, e nosso campo de visão ficou menos tenso.

–Desculpe por isso, aparentemente nem todo mundo veio ver o filme. – ele disse, sem graça.

–Agora eu sei o que fazem nos drive-in's da vida.

Finalmente começamos a prestar atenção no filme. Edward escolheu uma comédia romântica. Agora que estávamos mais confortáveis, ele me perguntou se eu queria minha jaqueta. O tempo estava mais fresco pela leve brisa do mar atrás do cinema. Mas eu estava bem sem ela. Ele então pegou na minha mão novamente, e eu decidi que não machucaria se chegasse um pouco mais perto.

–Vem aqui, Isabella. – ele tentava desapertar a gravata e esticava os braços para eu deitar no seu peito. Eu o fiz, e ele pousou sua mão esquerda no final do meu decote, nas costas. Edward estava tão cheiroso que eu perdi totalmente o fio da meada na história. De repente, ele começou a acariciar minhas costas, fazendo pequenos círculos com os dedos no fim da minha cintura. Eu senti seu carinho e o deixei continuar.

Sua mão era muito boa fazendo aquilo. Era grande, forte, mas ainda tinha um toque macio. Eu estava adorando. Ele começou a alternar os movimentos, agora subindo e descendo os dedos por toda a extensão da minha coluna, e voltava para o fim do decote. Ele sabia que eu estava gostando porque além de permitir, eu repetia seu carinho, de maneira bem mais tímida, acariciando seu peito por cima da camisa. Eu sorri, mas não sei se ele viu. Certo de que eu estava gostando, ele resolveu perguntar algo que me tirou do sério. E estragou o momento.

–Isabella... – ele me olhou e eu olhei para cima, ainda esboçando um meio sorriso enquanto ele continuava a massagem no fim da minha cintura. – Podemos fazer agora?

–O que? – eu me afastei rápido do seu abraço para encará-lo, assustada. Pensei em abrir a porta e sair dali, e dane-se o namoro. Tipo, mal entrou no ônibus e já quer sentar na janela? Achei a ideia dele te me levado ali para transar no carro repugnante.

–Beijar. Eu quero... te beijar. Só. – ele me olhou começando a entender meu susto. – Deixa?

Eu respirei fundo, aliviada. Na verdade, comecei a rir da minha confusão estúpida, e concordei com a cabeça.

Edward então se inclinou novamente no banco para encontrar meu rosto, que já estava afastado do seu corpo. Ele me trouxe para nossa posição anterior e eu olhei para ele, antes de fechar meus olhos para ele finalmente encontrar meus lábios. Cobriu minha boca de selinhos demorados, até eu finalmente ceder e abrir meus lábios para ele explorar.

E era isso que ele fazia, muito bem.

Seus beijos como namorado eram muito mais doces do que antes. Ele parecia fazer com cuidado depois de certas ocasiões, como nossa conversa na lagoa e agora. Claro que ele tinha desejo, era um homem. Mas sabia ser mais gentil quando queria. Retribuí cada movimento seu, pegando seu lábio superior enquanto ele pegava o meu inferior. Nós dois nos encaixávamos _muito _bem. Quase sorri entre seus lábios quando pensei comigo que meu salvador era também um ótimo sedutor.

–Você está saborosa com gosto de chocolate. – ele falou ao terminarmos, piscando para mim. _Merda._ Eu corei pra caramba, com a mais absoluta certeza.

Voltamos ao nosso abraço carinhoso de antes, e ele continuava com sua mão no meu decote traseiro, acariciando minha pele macia e agora levemente úmida por causa do calor que ele me causava. Acho que aquele vestido já era sua peça de roupa favorita em mim.

Ao final do filme, me espreguicei e ele sorriu, ligando o carro para sairmos dali e voltarmos pra cabana.

Eu _acho._

* * *

**9 . FELICIDADE (PARTE II)**

–Então você gostou do filme?- mantínhamos nossa conversa no final do nosso caminho de volta.

–O filme foi... ótimo. – eu olhei pra ele e sorri. Obviamente estávamos usando metáforas.

–Também adorei. Acho que foi um dos melhores que já vi. – ele mordeu o lábio, rindo.

Estacionamos o carro dentro da área privada da cabana, e ele abriu a porta para eu sair. Eu segurei em seu pescoço e encostei na porta do carro.

–Edward. – sorri para ele – sei que não gosta, mas parabéns pela conclusão do curso.

–Obrigado. – ele disse despreocupado. Então aproveitei o momento e o puxei para beijá-lo. Ele ficou surpreso, e sorriu entre meus lábios.

–Queria ter um presente para lhe dar... – falei nos seus lábios.

–Você já me deu o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar hoje. – ele piscou e me deu mais um selinho. Terminamos sem pressa alguma e entrarmos em casa.

–Acho que vou descansar um pouco. – falei para ele enquanto penteava o cabelo para trás com as mãos, pronta para prendê-lo.

–Eu vou tomar um banho, então. – ele falou. – Mas antes, vem aqui. – ele sentou na cadeira e me chamou para a perna dele. Eu hesitei um pouco, mas sentei e o encarei, sem entender.

Ele pegou na minha mão de novo e falou comigo na voz mais aveludada possível.

–Isabella, eu gosto de você. Estou tentando ser um homem decente contigo. Não te levaria ali para constrangê-la e muito menos para transar contigo no banco do meu carro. – ele falou enquanto eu olhava para meu colo, sem graça.

–Bom, porque eu realmente não ia fazer nada ali.

–Eu sei disso. Só queria deixar isso claro contigo.

–Tá. – sorri para ele e beijei seus lábios gentilmente. – eu gostei da sua atitude hoje. Parecia um romântico. – rimos, e ele fez uma careta em desaprovação, mordendo os lábios e fazendo seu queixo enrugar.

Nós levantamos.

–A propósito. – ele olhava minhas costas nua já na porta do banheiro, enquanto eu tirava a sandália para deitar. – só pra não perder o costume: esse vestido ficou _foda _em você. – ele piscou maliciosamente.

–Obrigada, Edward. - ri vermelha enquanto sentava na cama.

Ele demorou mais do que o normal no banho, e eu acabei pegando no sono sem nem trocar a roupa, com as pernas dobradas e quase sentada. Só lembro de sentir ele me deitando direito e beijando minha testa, antes de dormir nas almofadas ao lado da cama, no chão.

* * *

Eu tinha um bouquet de rosas vermelhas nas mãos. O vestido tinha alguns detalhes em cristais e a cauda me atrapalhava de andar. Principalmente porque o salto alto não colaborava em nada. Saí pela porta da cabana e, de repente, entrava em uma linda fazenda, com um riacho tão interessante quanto a lagoa. Vi alguém se mexer na minha frente, e resolvi andar. Segui em sua direção. Não era ninguém assustador como as sombras dos meus pesadelos. Era bom. Era bonito e sorria. Enquanto me aproximava, ficava mais familiar. Era... Edward. De smoking, estendendo a mão para mim. E então percebi o homem de batina atrás dele, sorridente. Era um padre. _Merda!_

Meu sonho foi patético. Mas interessante. No meio termo, foi _fofo-mas-particularmente-estranho._

Acordei tarde no sábado, quase às dez da manhã. Na verdade, _ele_ me acordou.

Ouvi um assobio de alguma melodia, e barulhos de sacolas sendo colocadas em algum lugar. Abri os olhos devagar, evitando a claridade com as mãos, e vi Edward se abaixando junto de mim, prendendo os cotovelos na cama para me encarar bem de perto.

–Dorminhoca.

– Bom dia. – fechei os olhos de novo, completamente preguiçosa. Não havia nem dormido tanto assim nos últimos dias. Ele que gostava de implicar mesmo.

– Se não levantar em dez segundos, vai ter um desafio. – ele falou ao meu ouvido.

– Eu já te beijei, Edward. Isso não é mais um desafio. – falei rouca, abrindo um olho.

–Dez... nove... – ele contava enquanto corria seus dedos pelas minhas costas.

–Me deixa, estou com cólica. – coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça.

– Sete... seis...

–Oito. – enfatizei o número e bufei. Ele riu.

–Vamos, Isabella. Já estive na mercearia e fiz compras. Agora você me ajuda a guardar.

–Depois.

–Um. – ele sentou ao meu lado, arrancou o travesseiro da minha cabeça e começou a me atacar com cócegas. Fugi o máximo que pude, mas Edward era mais rápido. Eu ria como uma idiota. Acabei dando um empurrão que o fez cair de costas pro chão, e como ele não me soltava por nada, caí exatamente em cima do corpo dele. _Olho por olho._

– Vou levantar. – falei, agora bem acordada, com o rosto em cima do dele, separados apenas por uns três centímetros.

–Bom dia. – ele sorria me olhando, e tentou me beijar. Eu imediatamente levantei e corri para o banheiro. _Claro_ que não iria beijá-lo com bafo matinal. Aquilo acabaria com nosso... namoro antes mesmo de completarmos vinte e quatro horas juntos. Ele riu quando eu corri. – Já vai fugir de mim?

Escovei os dentes e troquei a roupa. Quando voltei, cheguei de mansinho e abaixei no chão, beijando sua boca com o rosto em posição inversa ao dele. Edward gostou e gemeu bem baixinho. Então ele sentou e me puxou pelas costas para seu colo, me fazendo virar o rosto para trás e segurar em seu rosto para beijá-lo. A posição era estranha, mas o beijo era incrível, como sempre. Ele empurrava sua cabeça para aumentar a intensidade e alcance da sua língua, o que me fez crer que ele já estava com falta de sentir meus lábios, apesar dos vários beijos de ontem. Ele apertava e massageava minha língua com a dele diversas vezes, o que me deixou um pouco sem ar, mas de um jeito verdadeiramente delicioso.

–Isabella e seus lábios de menta... – ele parou quando sentiu que eu queria recuperar o fôlego, e eu finalmente virei de frente ficando sentada nas suas pernas de novo. Arrisquei-me oferecendo mais um longo selinho e sorri. – Que gostosa, a essa hora... – ele falou ao meu ouvido.

_Okay..._

Obviamente corei.

Seus elogios estavam começando a ficar quentes demais, e fiquei sem jeito. Precisava logo mudar daquela posição.

–Vou preparar o café. – falei ao seu ouvido.

–Está atrasada, minha cara. – levantamos do chão - eu fiz hoje.

–Ótimo.

–Não acostume de novo... depois que provei o da senhorita, não quero voltar naquela cozinha tão cedo. Só para comer. – ele riu ironicamente.

–Pra sua sorte, eu adoro a cozinha. – disse após dar um tapinha no seu braço.

–É mesmo? Dessa eu não sabia.

–Sim. O único lugar da cabana que eu gostaria que fosse diferente é a cozinha. – sentei à mesa e comecei a comer um dos pães que Edward trouxe, junto com ele. – queria que fosse maior para eu poder fazer algumas coisas. – refletia olhando para o nada, e ele mantinha o olhar sobre meu rosto, rindo enquanto mastigava.

– Talvez um dia tenhamos uma maior. – ele levantou o olhar, e eu na mesma hora fiquei séria.

Ouvir aquilo definitivamente me levou a pensar se eu nunca voltaria para sabe-se lá de onde eu vim. Morar com Edward, ainda que na situação de abrigo, estava sendo bom até o momento. Mas, agora, tínhamos uma nova situação. Eu não era mais apenas sua amiga. Era sua namorada. E se brigássemos, para onde eu iria? Todos os pensamentos me fizeram olhar frustrada para a mesa. Ele percebeu, mas não sei se entendeu qual era o problema.

– Eu vou ter o prazer em ser sua cobaia. Apenas me diga onde será a próxima degustação e irei. – ele riu, tentando puxar assunto.

E eu finalmente acordei dos meus pensamentos. Afinal, eu precisava viver o momento, e não cair na paranoia de fantasiar situações, como Edward já me alertou.

– Acho que vou te acostumar super mal. – Eu ri.

–Dane-se. – ele se aproximou e me deu um selinho.

Tão logo acabamos, Edward me convenceu a tomar banho para sairmos logo. Ele queria fazer o dia render e me disse que iríamos a várias lojas. Hoje, bem mais longe: Port Angeles. Nos aprontamos rápido. Rimos por estarmos parecidos, usando calça jeans e camisa. Ele vestia um moletom cinza por cima da sua, e eu, minha jaqueta. Como passaríamos mais tempo fazendo compras e o tempo estava um pouco fechado, ele disse que iríamos de carro. Arrumamos a bagunça do café e finalmente saímos, antes das onze.

Edward conversava comigo sobre nossos passeios. Me fazendo perguntas óbvias, e tive certeza que ele estava checando se eu lembrava de todos os acontecimentos. _Coisa de médico,_pensei comigo enquanto o respondia.

Quando chegamos em Port Angeles, ele abriu a porta para eu sair e eu ri com sua expressão educada para mim e falta de cuidado com os outros. Ele esbarrava nas pessoas pela rua sem nem olhar para trás, e andava junto comigo, porém sempre mantendo certa distância. Na verdade, estávamos bem perto, lado a lado, mas com tantos abraços e beijos ultimamente, aquele espaço entre nós era realmente uma baita distância. Ele não queria chamar a atenção para nós, e eu entendia perfeitamente, apesar de ter algum sentimento passageiro e desconhecido. No fundo, acho que eu queria ficar com ele como qualquer casal normal, de mãos dadas, com abraço, etc. Mas era muito cedo, e realmente não podíamos fazer isso. Edward disse que sempre ia a Port Angeles. Alguém conhecido poderia ver e as fofocas surgiriam.

Ele me levou a um pequeno shopping vertical no final da rua transversal onde parou o carro. Entramos nas lojas e, já sob aviso para escolher tudo o que quisesse e precisasse, ele sentava ou sempre parava perto do provador feminino. Em praticamente todas as lojas, as vendedoras me auxiliavam no que usar, e eu negava separar muitas peças. Ficava completamente embaraçada ao saber que meu amigo, quer dizer, meu namorado estava gastando tanto comigo, ainda que dinheiro não fosse problema para ele, como dizia. Ele aparentemente tinha mesmo muito dinheiro, mas era o cara mais simples do mundo. Acho que suas maiores extravagâncias eram a moto e o Volvo. A voz de Edward falando, "Mary, fica quieta e leva o que ela está falando." e fazendo cara feia perto do provador me deixava _muito_ mais embaraçada. E assim ele me convencia. Blusa por blusa, calça por calça, vestido por vestido, calçado por calçado. Tudo por tudo.

Ele ainda disfarçava mal e olhava discretamente para as roupas que eu provava. Não era difícil ver um esboço de sorriso em seus lábios quando eu saía das cabines.

Assim como na minha primeira visita a Seattle, Edward passava a história de Nestor adiante como um bom ator. Eu aprendi a entrar em seu jogo.

Depois de sairmos da última loja, percebi que ele praticamente acabara de montar um guarda-roupas para mim. Tinha mais de dez sacolas de roupas, sem contar as que já havíamos levado para o carro. Cansamos às quatro da tarde e Edward me levou para almoçar num restaurante de comida caseira na mesma rua, enquanto eu reclamava do gasto excessivo. Ele virava os olhos e bufava para mim.

–Edward, isso não está certo.

–Mary...

–É um absurdo, cacete!

–Mary...

–Você definitivamente perdeu a noção.

–Mary! Cala a boca e me escuta, por favor?

–Fala. – virei os olhos enquanto mastigava.

Edward virou para trás certificando-se de que as poucas pessoas no restaurante não estavam perto ou prestando atenção.

–Eu nunca fiz isso por ninguém. Você precisava, e eu quero te presentear. Não pode lidar com isso? – ele falava baixo, um pouco desapontado com minha reação.

–Tá bem. – arqueei minha sobrancelha e me recompus do _mini surto_, e voltamos a comer em paz.

–Obrigada. E desculpa. – falei baixo, olhando para ele. Edward voltou a sorrir de lado, e parecia um pouco mais aliviado.

–O que quer fazer agora? – ele perguntou quando acabamos de comer.

–Quero ir embora. Já extrapolou por hoje. – falei mais calma.

–Quer ir à Twilight Mountain?

–Pode ser.

Ele pagou a conta e pegamos o carro para voltar à serra. Um trecho do caminho foi contemplado pelo nosso silêncio e o rádio do carro. Edward me olhava de rabo de olho, esperando que eu dissesse algo. Como não falei nada, ele resolveu quebrar o gelo.

–Isabella, você fica linda de bico, mas não fica chateada comigo, vai.

–Não estou. – respondi secamente, olhando para a paisagem fora da janela.

–Eu nunca levei uma garota para fazer compras antes. – ele confessou. – Aliás, nunca gostei de compras. Mas nós dois sabemos que precisava.

–Não precisava de tudo isso. – olhei para trás do carro, apontando para as sacolas.

–Olha, eu não sou bom nisso. Não sei exatamente como fazer, não sei ser um bom namorado. Te disse que nunca tive um namoro muito sério. Desculpa-me por ser essa merda. – realmente parecia triste e arrependido por ter me provocado a comprar tantas coisas, mas seu tom era de raiva.

–Tudo bem, Edward. Eu acho que também nunca passei por isso antes. Desculpa pelo surto momentâneo.

–"Surto momentâneo" – ele mudou o humor bruscamente e segurou uma risada, mas acabou fazendo um barulho tão estranho que eu ri e ele não aguentou.

–Cala a boca, idiota.

–Idiota.

–Chato.

–Chata.

–Ogro.

–Ogro?

–É, ogro.

–Por que ogro?

–Você é ogro com as pessoas.

Ele franziu a testa e riu, sem entender. Chegamos à Twilight Mountain depois de quase duas horas. Ele apontou a direção do shopping onde estávamos e ficamos na pedra que sempre sentávamos. Desta vez, Edward sentou bem próximo de mim. Podia sentir sua perna grudada na minha. Contemplamos o horizonte por alguns minutos. Gostávamos de ficar em silêncio quando chegávamos ali.

Pensei em me abrir com ele um pouco, já que aquele lugar nos inspirava tanto.

–Eu sinto medo, às vezes.

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, e senti sua mão pousar em cima da minha.

–De que?

–Do que possa acontecer se eu descobrir algo errado.

–Não tenha medo. Estou ao seu lado. – ele olhava para mim.

– Você nunca sentiu medo? – o olhei, e ele tirou a mão de cima da minha, voltando seu olhar para a frente.

E então fez algo totalmente novo para mim. Edward desviou da resposta, depois pegou um cigarro, um isqueiro, e me olhou.

–Se importa?

–Não.

Eu já sabia que ele era um fumante em recuperação. Mas vê-lo assim, voltando atrás em uma decisão, só podia significar que estava nervoso. Senti que provoquei nele alguma lembrança que ele não queria ter. Depois de algum tempo, ele falou.

–Quando eu tinha nove anos, vi uma mulher morrer na minha frente. Eu estava na rua, indo para a escola com meu motorista. Ele não parou, não socorreu. Nada. – eu continuava olhando para seu rosto – Disse que não tinha permissão para ajudar. - Edward agora olhava para frente. – Quando tinha doze, vi a mesma cena. Só que era um garoto de uns cinco anos. Não me deixaram fazer nada. Eu podia pedir ajuda. Mas minha babá – ele virou os olhos, pois era bizarro ter uma babá aos doze anos – cuidadora... ela não deixou. Deu a mesma justificativa. - Então tive a certeza de que queria ser médico. – ele me olhou.

–Sinto muito por tudo isso.

Eu senti compaixão por Edward, como nunca imaginei que poderia acontecer. Agora entendia melhor o seu silêncio e até a bronca da família. Edward tinha motivos para ser assim com seus pais, ainda que eles não tivessem culpa pelo que ele viu.

Voltamos a olhar o horizonte, e a mão de Edward, agora gelada, voltou para cima da minha. Ele provavelmente não estava confortável tendo aquelas lembranças, mas largou o cigarro após algumas tragadas.

Apreciamos o fim da tarde. Quase não tinha sol, e o tempo estava se fechando. Mas as nuvens ainda conseguiam ser bonitas e a paisagem também era de tirar o fôlego, mesmo escura. Ele começou a fazer carinho em minha mão e resolveu mudar de assunto, provavelmente para esquecer do que ele mesmo havia lembrado.

–Isabella, você tem um sonho?

–Um sonho?

–Sim... eu gostaria de saber.

–Hum. Meu sonho é... – hesitei em responder. Lembrei do sonho do casamento que tive na manhã, e sorri com a possibilidade. Mas logo ergui os ombros, tensa, porque era patético sonhar algo assim. – ser foda na guitarra. – eu sorri para ele, e ele sorriu de volta, aprovando com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que franzia a testa.

–Você é uma viagem. – ele riu.

–Qual é o seu?

–Eu não sonho. Durmo pesado. – ele fez uma careta e riu.

Assim que sentimos um vento mais forte, decidimos correr para o carro e voltarmos para a cabana.

A noite chegava e fazia um pouco de frio. Estávamos cansados de tanto andar, e Edward, de dirigir. Tomamos nossos banhos para relaxar, comer e dormir. Enquanto comíamos algumas frutas, Edward começou a espirrar. A cada espirro, um palavrão. Foram mais de doze. Já estava desacostumada com tantos expletivos juntos. Ele não exibia sua boca suja assim desde antes de começar a me paquerar descaradamente. Eu ri comigo mesma chegando à conclusão de que Edward estava se policiando em relação à sua língua.

Fiz um chá de limão e mel e o dei para beber. Ele não queria, é claro.

–Pra que isso?

–Pra você não ficar doente.

–Você acha que com um chá vai evitar isso? –ele riu. – Isabella, o médico aqui sou eu. Não curto chá.

–Cala a boca e bebe...

–Isso é viadagem. – ele olhava a xícara na mão, e eu respirei fundo.

–Para de agir como um bebezão e bebe essa merda logo! – virei os olhos.

Ele riu com minha reclamação e bebeu o chá. Até a última gota. Nem reclamou.

–Mandona... –me olhava sorrindo enquanto eu arrumava a mesa.

Como não tínhamos mais o que fazer e estava frio, resolvemos deitar. Ele ficou no chão, e eu percebi que a corrente de ar estava entrando em sua direção, por baixo da porta.

–Edward... vem aqui. – falei, encostando na parede e cedendo espaço para ele.

–Não, vou dormir aqui mesmo. – ele espirrou e eu reclamei, apertando meus olhos em sua direção.

–Vai ficar doente. Sobe logo, você tem prova.

–Tenho que estudar ainda.

–Deixa pra amanhã... fica aqui, está frio. – tentei a voz mais calma e convincente possível.

Ele nunca havia deitado ao meu lado, a não ser quando passava mal ou tinha pesadelos. Não era algo que estávamos acostumados a fazer, mas cedi. Ele era meu namorado e eu agora queria retribuir seu cuidado comigo.

Ele virou os olhos e subiu para a cama de solteiro comigo. Ajudei-o a se cobrir e ele olhou estranho para mim.

–Não estou doente. – ele espirrou. – Droga, Isabella. Vou passar isso pra você.

–Não vai.

Eu o abracei e olhei por alguns instantes. Edward estava de olhos fechados.

Foi a primeira vez que senti _aquilo_ e tive certeza: eu estava gostando dele, muito mais do que como amigo.

Seu cuidado, seus abraços, seus olhares e seus beijos. Agora eu estava finalmente me sentindo mais confortável com a situação toda. Ter um namorado tão charmoso e inteligente não era nada mal, afinal. Se antes fugia, agora eu mesma o queria junto de mim. Sentir seu corpo contra o meu era... mágico. Ele me aquecia, fazendo carinho nas minhas costas. E então abriu os olhos, encontrando os meus.

–Que foi?

–Nada, só te olhando.

–Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Está bem mais quente que ali em baixo. – ele ameaçou um sorriso.

–Boa noite, Edward. – dei um selinho nele e me virei de costas para seu corpo. Nós nos apertamos e ele, devagar, subiu o braço na minha cintura, antes de me abraçar por trás. Sentia seu braço encostando sem querer no meu seio esquerdo e fazendo a curva em direção ao meu estômago. Segurei por cima da sua mão, e ele logo a pegou, para acariciar meus dedos e barriga.

Ai, meu Deus.

_Conchinha._

–Boa noite, _minha princesa_.

Eu sorri. Praticamente derreti com a nova referência. Não que eu ligasse para contos de fadas, mas ele realmente me fazia sentir como uma princesa. Sua princesa.

* * *

Acordei com Edward cheirando meu cabelo, ainda me abraçando por trás. Ele agora tirava a mão da minha cintura e eu ouvi um barulho diferente. Olhei para cima e vi um livro. _Inacreditável._ Ele estava estudando e abraçado em mim. Segurei por cima da sua mão e ele voltou a acariciar minha barriga.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntei sem me virar.

–Estudando. – ele mantinha a cabeça erguida para cima, enquanto o livro estava de pé encostado na parede, na direção acima da minha cabeça.

–Que horas são?

– Nove e meia.

Virei para o outro lado, ficando frente a frente com seu corpo aquecido, e ele me olhou, por baixo dos seus óculos de leitura. Começou a abaixar o rosto para me beijar, e eu não quis. _Bafo, não._

–Preciso levantar. – falei e ele insistia, beijando minha cabeça. – Quero fazer xixi. – ele finalmente levantou e me deixou passar, olhando para meu cabelo.

Aproveitei minha passagem no banheiro para, obviamente, escovar os dentes. A escova dele estava molhada e jogada em cima da minha, e aquilo me fez rir. Não tinha me dado conta que nossas escovas, clássicos rosa e azul, sempre ficavam juntas, Agora aquilo fazia muito mais sentido do que quando éramos só amigos.

Voltei para a entrada da cabana e Edward estava fechando seu livro, olhando para mim de óculos. Só pude achar que ele esperava por algo. Me aproximei e quando já estava na sua frente, ele sorriu.

–Bom dia, Isabella.

–Bom dia. – me inclinei para beijá-lo. Ele não pensou duas vezes. Tirou os óculos rápido e segurou minha cabeça. Ao sentir o gosto, gemeu baixinho e me puxou devagar para cima dele. Em uma tímida reação, não fiquei por cima, mas apenas sentei na sua perna, como fiz ontem. Ele continuava massageando minhas costas e me beijando. Sua língua logo roubou a minha e ele parecia querer sentir todo o gosto dela e dos meus lábios. Seu beijo era tão intenso que rapidamente despertei do modo sonolenta. Limpei a garganta e ele pensou que era para parar. Tirou os lábios dos meus e me olhou, e eu não reclamei. Provavelmente já estava vermelha mesmo. Bem que eu queria continuar. Mas coincidentemente foi melhor assim. Aqueles beijos às vezes pareciam... traiçoeiros.

–Adoro seus sabores, Isabella. – ele sorriu e piscou, maliciosamente.

Corei de novo. Tive certeza porque até meus braços ficaram vermelhos.

–Melhorou? – mudei de assunto.

–Aham. Você me fez ficar bom.

–E ainda suspeitou do meu talento. – ri, com cara de metida.

– Não sei bem qual parte me curou. – ele disse, lançando um olhar de pouco caso.

–Claro que foi o chá.

–Eu acho que não. Sua companhia quente, talvez.

_Merda_. De novo, corada.

–Okay... espero não ter perdido algum detalhe como "afrodisíaco" nos seus livros. – franzi a sobrancelha o encarando, e ele riu.

– Vou preparar o café. – levantei do seu colo e fui para a cozinha.

Edward voltou a ler na cama. Suspirei e me espreguicei na entrada da cozinha. Enquanto eu fazia o café, vi uma sacola com um papel colorido dentro, escondida atrás do armário. Pensei em espiar o que era, mas esqueci assim que senti o bule quente na mão. Quase me queimei. _Tão típico de mim._ Arrumei as torradas que compramos na véspera na bandeja com queijo. Levei tudo para a mesa, aos poucos, e Edward levantou o queixo para apreciar o aroma do café.

– Que foi? – perguntei.

–Nada não. Senti algum cheiro de longe, mas já passou. – ele não deu o braço a torcer. Adorava me provocar de vez em quando.

–Vamos comer. - mentalmente mostrei minha língua. Ele sabia que meu café era _bem _melhor do que o dele. E eu sabia cozinhar direito.

Passamos a manhã e início da tarde assim. Ele, estudando na mesa. Eu, lendo na cadeira perto da porta. Frequentemente podia sentir seus olhos cruzando sobre os meus e minhas pernas, penduradas em cima da mesa. Ele coçava a cabeça com o a tampa da caneta e voltava a escrever, completamente compenetrado.

Hoje, o tempo estava muito abafado. O sol não apareceu, mas estava quente. Eu estava no meio de mais um romance, que comprei numa lojinha de Port Angeles. Desta vez era um romance quase erótico. Cheguei numa parte muito sensual e não pude segurar um sorriso, pensando em algumas situações e como aquilo aconteceria se fosse...comigo e com Edward. Bizarro. Acho que a risada foi alta demais.

–O que tem tanta graça aí? – ele tentava espiar a página que eu lia, e eu fechei o livro, envergonhada.

–Nada.

–Onde você pegou isso?

–No seu armário, onde mais? – virei os olhos, tentando mentir. Arrumei o livro em uma das lojas onde estivemos, e ele nem se ligou.

–Não lembro de ter esse. – ele disse, olhando a capa.

Eu dei de ombros.

O calor estava começando a incomodar. Gostava do tempo fresco de Yellow Woods mas, hoje, nem as árvores ajudavam. Comi algumas bananas e cerejas. Não sentia nem um pouco de fome para almoçar.

–Acho que vou pra lagoa. – Anunciei, com os cotovelos na mesa, olhando para fora.

–Vai lá.

Troquei minha roupa. Pensei na regata branca rendada, mas lembrei que ela ficava transparente. Então mudei para a blusa suja dele e um shorts curto que comprei ontem. Edward ainda não tinha visto. Quando saí do banheiro e passei por ele na entrada da cabana, seus olhos levantaram e seguiram meus passos. Ele totalmente flertou em silêncio olhando para minhas coxas. Mas, dessa vez, não falou nada gaguejando. Aliás, não falou absolutamente nada. Apenas olhou. Tentando não entregar que eu sabia das suas olhadas, fingi que não estava percebendo e ele segurou minha mão, tirando os óculos.

Ele começou a esfregar os cabelos e o rosto. Parecia incomodado com algo. Eu apenas o olhei.

–Isabella, tenho que dizer uma coisa.

–O que?

–Antes que você surte de novo, preciso dizer que comprei na semana passada.

–Outro presente?

–É.

Eu bufei, mas educadamente esperei ele levantar e ir pegar. Ele voltou com a embalagem que eu vi na cozinha.

–O que é? – arqueei a sobrancelha, curiosa.

–Abra. – ele me entregou, olhando desconfiado esperando alguma reação minha.

Eu abri a sacola e vi um ovo de Páscoa gigante. Não pude conter um sorriso. Era Páscoa e eu nem lembrava.

–Não precisava, Edward. Obrigada. – o beijei, enquanto ele analisava minha reação. – Feliz Páscoa. – Ele simplesmente sorriu.

– Não sou chegado a celebrações religiosas, mas achei que você gostaria. – ele apontou para meu escapulário, algo que eu usava desde que me encontrou. – você fica louca quando vê um na rua.

–Adoro chocolate. – sorri, tentando ignorar o comentário dele sobre religião e abrindo a embalagem.

Quando provei o chocolate, suspirei. Edward escolheu bem. Tinha pedaços de cereja no meio e o sabor derretia na minha boca sem trabalho algum. Ele olhava cada movimento meu como se estivesse devorando junto comigo.

–Quer? – cortei e ofereci. Ele balançou a cabeça.

–Eu quero sim, mas na_ sua_ boca.

–Vem pegar. – desafiei.

–Porra, Isabella... – ele mexia no cabelo mais do que nunca - tenho que terminar aqui. Já vou pegar. – ele desviou o olhar dos meus lábios e voltou para o livro.

–Tá.

Fui para a lagoa. Entrei na água e tentei relaxar o máximo possível. Boiei e percebi que ele ainda olhava para mim. Disputei a atenção dele com seu livro, na certa. Virei de costas para não atrapalhar seu estudo. Pousei a cabeça sobre meus braços cruzados por cima da grama ao redor da lagoa, no lado oposto à entrada da cabana. Fiquei assim por alguns minutos, relaxando e deixando o mormaço queimar minha pele infinitamente branca.

Ouvi seus passos pela grama, e quando abri os olhos, Edward estava sentando com as pernas dentro da água, de bermuda e suspirando.

–Vamos lá. – ele sorriu maliciosamente, me dando um pedaço generoso de chocolate na boca. Eu aceitei.

–Está morna. – ele disse enquanto entrava na água.

–Uhum. – mastigava devagar, e ele se aproximava, mordendo o lábio superior.

–Me deixa provar essa droga, vai. – ele falou ao meu ouvido, e eu encostei na parede de pedras que delimitava a lagoa.

–Droga? Não. – sorri com cara de má.

–Seus lábios são como uma droga pra mim. – ele virou os olhos, teimoso. – Menta, café, chocolate, cereja, pêssego. Você nunca falha, Isabella. Agora vem cá.

Edward apoiou as mãos acima dos meus ombros, e nossos corpos se tocaram. Ele novamente me prendia ali na sua frente, e percorreu meu rosto com o seu, como se estivesse me cheirando. Eu franzi os olhos.

–Coelho da Páscoa? – ri.

–Não brinque com coelhos. Eles são espertos. – sussurrava no meu ouvido. Eu fiquei arrepiada, e não era de frio. Era o efeito Edward.

– Tá.

Fui interrompida por seus lábios partindo para cima dos meus. Ele chupou o inferior e depois o superior, e eu sentia seu corpo me aquecer cada vez mais. Por reflexo daquela situação, abri meus lábios e nosso beijo esquentava nossas línguas. Ele tocou a minha como nunca fizera antes, e gentilmente segurava atrás da minha cabeça para aplicar mais força no beijo. Definitivamente ele queria sentir o gosto _todo_.

–Deliciosa, Isabella. – ele suspirou.

Eu estava gostando. Demais. Nunca senti algo tão intenso.

Tentei não pensar, mas o _desejo_ era maior.

Minhas pernas se abriram debaixo d'água e prendi na sua cintura.

Eu queria... senti-lo.

Edward percebeu e primeiro continuou imóvel, beijando minha boca. Seus beijos não pararam, e ele logo segurou na minha cintura puxando meu corpo para mais junto dele. Ele desceu uma mão e começou a acariciar a minha coxa, enquanto a outra fazia pressão contra a minha cintura. Ele não avançou muito. Talvez porque se segurava, ou talvez porque eu interrompi. Ao sentir seu toque e excitação refletida no meu shorts, no meio das minhas pernas, eu finalmente acordei do _frenesi._

–Edward ... eu não estou pronta.

–Ok. – ele tirou as mãos da minha cintura e se afastou um pouco, permitindo que eu tivesse espaço para me recompor de pé na água novamente.

–Desculpa, eu não... – disse, olhando para baixo.

– Relaxa, Isabella. Tá tudo bem. – ele se aproximou para me dar um selinho, e eu peguei em seu peito. Seu coração estava a mil por hora, assim como o meu. – Saiu do nosso controle.

–Eu sei. Desculpa. Mesmo.

– Corta isso. – ele fez uma careta, referindo-se a desculpa. - Eu vou tomar um banho, se não se importa.

–Tá. – olhei para ele.

O dia acabava ali. Comemos o que ainda tinha na geladeira, ele voltou a estudar, e eu voltei a ler, muito sem graça.

Acabei pegando no sono.

Desejo estúpido.

Eu estava decepcionada comigo mesma . Antes, nossos problemas eram os beijos. Agora, pela primeira vez, era algo além. E eu começava a entender que sentia por ele o que ele sentia por mim, e isso era um pouco fora do normal para uma garota controlada como eu.

Eu queria, mas não era tão fácil assim.

Por mais que eu tentasse associar o momento a algum passado remoto, não conseguia. Eu podia lembrar das coisas. Podia lembrar de algumas comidas e bebidas. Podia até reconhecer a estrada onde apareci. Podia lembrar de fatos históricos e literatura. Mas não lembrava de estar intimamente ligada a ninguém. Não lembrava de ter namorado ninguém antes.

Não lembrava de ter, enfim, nenhuma relação antes.

E então, eu tive um clique.

Eu era virgem.


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

_***ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 27/03/2015!**_

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 13/03/2014, ESTARÁ COMPLETO, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**10\. REVELAÇÕES (PARTE I)**

Eu quase pulei da cama. Perdi a noção do tempo por completo. Meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. _Virgem._ Nenhum namorado. Nada. Nadinha. Olhei para o lado e Edward estava se aprontando, sério, me olhando. Ainda eram seis da manhã.

–O que houve hoje? – ele sentou na cama.

–Nada. – falei, eufórica. Estava sorrindo e quase chorando, tamanha era a confusão mental.

–Me fala...

–Não aconteceu nada. – respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar.

–Está se sentindo bem?

–Estou.

–Tem certeza?

–Tenho. – dei um sorriso falso.

– Coma alguma coisa, tem pão fresco na mesa.

–Já vou. – olhei para ele, quase sorrindo. Ou chorando, porque não sabia o que pensar sobre minha nova descoberta... _patética._

– Tenho que ir para a prova. – ele olhou, ainda desconfiado.

– Boa prova. Sei que vai arrebentar, Edward. – enfatizei.

Ele ia levantar e eu tive o impulso de puxá-lo para beijar. Edward retribuiu o selinho e riu, porque eu quebrei a rotina e não escovei os dentes antes. Quando eu percebi o que fiz, fiquei sem graça e mexi no cabelo igual a ele.

– Obrigado, lábios de sonho. Volto no início da noite.

Quando ele se foi, eu sentei à mesa e tomei meu café, maravilhada com minha descoberta. Medonha ou não, era mais uma descoberta. Queria tanto contar para o Edward, mas não sabia como fazer. Ele agora era meu namorado e não sei como levaria a notícia. Eu tinha vergonha e receio de que ele fosse me deixar.

Se eu queria fazer? Claro.

Quando? Definitivamente, não agora.

Perdida em pensamentos, peguei meu violão para me distrair. Já fazia alguns dias que não tocava. Aprendi uma nova música, mas logo fiquei entediada. Então resolvi ir para a cozinha. Edward tinha comprado massa de macarrão, e eu resolvi fazer uma macarronada com carne enlatada. Dessa vez não errei no sal, mas a droga toda quase caiu no chão quando misturei, e queimei meu dedo de leve. Consegui cozinhar um ovo e fiz um tempero com azeitonas, pois sempre via Edward roubando todas quando comíamos na rua.

Terminei e ainda era fim de tarde.

Como não estava com fome, resolvi ir para a lagoa. Lá, a céu aberto, eu conseguia relaxar melhor. O tempo estava se abrindo aos poucos, e boiei para deixar o sol aquecer minha pele mais que pálida.

Não conseguia esquecer o que aconteceu ontem. Eu perdi meu controle e Edward quase fez o mesmo. _Bem,_ ele perdeu de fato o controle. Pelo menos sobre seu corpo, isso ficou claro. Eu senti sua ereção ali, na minha frente, ainda que não fosse intencional. Fiquei grata que não aconteceu, e que Edward reagiu bem ao meu comentário sobre a "hora certa". Agora só restava saber como ele reagiria a _isso_. Quero dizer, ele precisava saber. Era algo que eu deveria o contar. Dividia todas as minhas experiências com ele até agora, não era justo deixa-lo sem saber. Até porque ele acompanhava minha evolução. Então, mais calma, cheguei á conclusão de que não o deixaria de fora.

Quando acordei da minha _viagem-mental-quase-psicodélica,_ saí da lagoa e andei praticamente me arrastando para a cabana.

Continuei pensando e dei graças a Deus que iria para a vila. Ter mais um médico ajudando no meu caso seria bom. Eu adorava o Edward, e todo o seu processo de estímulo a memórias por meio de passeios e conversas questionadoras e motivadoras realmente faziam efeito, mas ter alguém mais velho observando o caso poderia ser ótimo. Eles poderiam trocar ideias e eu poderia passar as tardes fora pelo menos duas vezes na semana.

Eu peguei minha roupa e levei para o banheiro. Quer dizer, nossa roupa. Eu sempre vestia uma das suas camisas dentro da cabana. Gostava do cheiro e do caimento em mim. Tirei a blusa dos Stones, completamente distraída. Quando comecei a tirar a bermuda, e estava prestes a ligar a água, ouvi uma voz bem perto de mim.

–Isabella?

Virei com o rosto para a porta, e lá estava Edward, de olhos arregalados e queixo quase no chão.

–Merda! Desculpa. – ele saiu completamente atordoado.

Eu ficaria apavorada também. Na verdade, só não devo ter ficado por completo porque a cara dele foi hilária. Eu agarrei a blusa que tinha acabado de tirar e coloquei na minha frente. Não sei se ele teve sequer tempo para ver alguma parte minha. Eu definitivamente perdi a coragem de tomar banho naquele momento. Vesti minha roupa de novo e voltei para a entrada da cabana, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Em vão.

–Da próxima vez, faça algum sinal de que está entrando, droga! – fui completamente agressiva no meu tom.

Edward estava sentado na cadeira com as pernas abertas, os cotovelos em cada uma e curvado para a frente com as mãos enterradas no cabelo, agora completamente desarrumado. Incrível como ele conseguiu levantar todos os fios em menos de três minutos.

– Que foi?

Ele levantou e se focou em meus olhos, enquanto os seus sorriam para mim.

–Isabella! Eu terminei!

–Você terminou... o que? a faculdade? – minha máscara séria caiu e eu abri um sorriso.

–Terminei! – ele riu.

–Porra, Dr. Edward Cullen! – corri para abraça-lo, e ele nem ligou que eu estava um trapo, totalmente molhada e com cabelo bagunçado.

–Merda!

–Peraí, você me viu pelada? – me afastei dele para perguntar.

–Ainda não. – ele riu.

Edward me pegou em seus braços e me levantou do chão, como se eu fosse alguma criança ou irmã caçula dele. Podia senti-lo me apertando e foi delicioso. Seus abraços eram os melhores. Aliás, agora eu já sabia que não só os abraços eram únicos. Seus lábios também trabalhavam _muito_ bem.

–Parabéns! – eu falei enquanto ele ainda me carregava. –Estou orgulhosa de você – sorri, e ele riu.

Quando me desceu para o chão, foi fatal. Continuou me abraçando e nos beijamos. Pensei que seria um beijo de felicitação, que realmente deveria ser, mas não. Foi mais.

Ele me sentou na mesa, onde eu não tinha o que fazer se não abrir as pernas, e voltou a me beijar. Lembrei que a comida estava ali atrás, e era uma ótima chance de cortar.

–Edward, a comida está quente, preciso sair daqui. –segurei seu cabelo para ele parar de me beijar e deixar eu falar.

Ele riu, me pegou no seu colo e me colocou sentada na cama. Ele sentou ao meu lado e me empurrou devagar, caindo junto comigo no colchão e me cobrindo de beijos pelo rosto todo. Eu ria como uma idiota com sua alegria, e então ele estava em cima de mim.

Não era nada sensual, ele apenas estava feliz e brincando comigo. Eu acho. Ele só parou quando pegou no meu cabelo e reparou que eu estava toda molhada.

–Vamos ter que trocar essa roupa de cama.

–Tá. – sorri como uma boba para ele.

–O que é isso? – ele procurava o cheiro olhando curioso pela casa, mas ainda em cima de mim. Eu dei de ombros. – Você fez comida? – eu acenei com a cabeça, dizendo que sim, e ainda sorrindo.

–Eu fiz macarronada.

–Macarronada? Como?

–Bem, você comprou macarrão e vi que tinha carne e outras coisas na geladeira.

Ele sorriu e continuou seu ataque de beijos pelo meu rosto.

–Você é a melhor, Isabella. – ele beijava minha orelha.

–Eu sei. – virei meus olhos.

–Metida. – ele franziu os olhos, e eu ri. – vou pra lagoa, vem cair comigo.

_Céus._

Como negar? Simplesmente concordei e foi com ele. Quando chegamos perto da água, ele me jogou dentro e pulou em seguida.

As brincadeiras continuaram. Jogávamos água um na cara do outro. Não via Edward tão animado assim há dias.

–Você está machucando meus olhos! – protestei.

–Deixe-me ver. – ele puxou minha mão e me colocou junto dele, descendo seu rosto para ficar no nível do meu. Quando conseguiu, grudou a testa na minha e manteve seus olhos fixamente dentro dos meus. Quando ele fazia isso antes de começarmos a namorar, dizia que ele estava me cortejando. Agora, ele estava era me seduzindo, sem pudor.

–Tá vendo, doutor? – brinquei.

–Acho que preciso te examinar. - ele sorriu maliciosamente e me pegou de jeito de novo. Eu balancei a cabeça desaprovando a piada ambígua.

Edward agarrou meus lábios e foi fundo em seus beijos. Eu retribuí a cada um, muito feliz por ele.

–Como está se sentindo agora? – perguntei em seu ouvido.

–Parcialmente realizado profissionalmente. – ele me puxou, colocando meus pés por cima dos seus e me guiando até o canto da lagoa... _onde ontem quase perdemos o controle._

– Agora é só trabalho?

–Sim. – ele sorriu, agora me beijando gentilmente no rosto todo, enquanto eu já estava encostada na parede de pedras. – Três vezes por semana, nos próximos dois anos.

–Isso é incrível. – falei baixo para ele. –Agora tenho ainda mais orgulho ainda por ser sua namorada. Você conseguiu!

Ele soltou um sorriso tão grande que pensei até que iria deslocar a mandíbula. Seus olhos ficaram levemente úmidos, mas não tive certeza porque estávamos na água.

–Até hoje, só tinha ouvido isso do Dr. Masen. – ele colocou suas mãos na minha cintura. – Fico satisfeito por ouvir isso de você, Isabella.

– Bem, então vou dizer de novo: Eu tenho orgulho de você... e de ser sua namorada. – corei e sorri.

Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

–Está tão linda aqui dentro... - ele se aproximou lentamente e começou a me beijar de novo. Lançou pequenos beijos pelo meu pescoço e garganta, e logo encontrou meus lábios molhados. Ele me beijou gentilmente, e sua mão começou a acariciar minhas costas.

E então, eu lembrei do que aconteceu ontem e do que tinha para contar. Prendi meus lábios, insegura sobre a conversa, e me afastei um pouco. Edward me olhou por alguns instantes, desconfiado.

–Eu não vi praticamente nada lá dentro. Palavra de médico. – ele me assegurou.

–E de advogado?

–Também. – ele virou os olhos. – Só um detalhe ou dois.

–O que? O que você viu? – arregalei os olhos, tentando esconder minha vergonha.

–Vi seu seio de lado. Só a curva. – ele ria com mais malícia ainda, fazendo o movimento curvo do meu corpo com sua mão e mordendo o lábio inferior.

–Puta merda. – fingi dar um tapa no meu rosto.

–Qual é o problema? Foi tão rápido que nem pude...

–Nem pôde o que?

–Apreciar? – ele sugeriu, sorrindo. – Olha, foi só a curva mesmo. Nem sombra do seu mamilo.

– Edward, por favor. Cala a boca. – balancei a cabeça, irritada. – Ainda quero uma porta no banheiro. – lembrei.

–Sim, senhora.

Eu continuava em silêncio, olhando para a grama.

–Porque eu tenho a impressão que tem algo a me dizer desde que acordou?

–Hã?

– Quando vai me falar? – ele me olhava e tirava o cabelo do meu rosto.

–Falar o que? – fingi não entender.

–Isabella... você ainda é uma péssima atriz comigo.

–Ok. Depois do almoço. Tá?

–Certo. Vamos entrar. Estou faminto.

Depois de me certificar que ele sabia que eu estava entrando no banheiro, tomei meu banho. Ele tomou o dele e sentamos à mesa para comer. Edward ficou em êxtase com a comida.

–Você nunca falha, Isabella.

–Não?

–Não. Eu adoro a sua comida. Sempre. Só sabia que tinha azeitonas.

–Como?

–Sua boca salgada. – ele virou os olhos.

–Eu já devia saber. – comecei a arrumar a mesa. Ele segurou minha mão de volta, para eu não levantar da cadeira. – Degustador.

–Então, pode falar.

Eu gelei. Quase entrei em pânico. Limpei a garganta. Cocei o cabelo. Pisquei infinitas vezes as pestanas.

–É tão sério assim? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando na outra cadeira e penteando o cabelo um pouco crescido para trás, com os dedos.

–Não tenho certeza.

–Fala logo, Isabella. – ele começou a batucar impacientemente na mesa com os dedos, esperando e olhando pra mim.

–Bem, eu... – falei sentada na ponta da cadeira, batendo os pés no chão e querendo que surgisse um buraco bem ali para me jogar. – eu tipo lembrei de uma coisa hoje.

–Ótimo. – ele estimulou, gesticulando com as mãos.

–Não me sinto confortável para falar...

–Por que não?

–Porque tipo envolve... nós dois.

Ele franziu os olhos, sem entender.

–"Tipo"... não estou entendendo porra nenhuma. – ele riu, ironicamente.

–Eu tenho vergonha.

– Isabella, estou te perguntando como médico. O que descobriu? – ele se inclinou para minha frente e segurou forte nas minhas mãos, parando os meus joelhos impacientes.

–Edward... não me odeie por isso.

–Fala. Agora.

–Eu sou virgem. – virei a cabeça para baixo, me sentindo completamente escrota. Levantei um pouco os olhos, para observar sua reação. Ele sorria de lado, então levantei o rosto todo, esperando qualquer reação menos essa.

–O que mais?

–É basicamente isso. – o olhei confusa, e ele revirou os olhos, ainda segurando minhas mãos.

–Com todo o respeito, Isabella, isso não é novidade.

–O que? Por quê?

–Eu acho que já sabia disso.

–Como? Nem eu sabia.

–Eu suspeitava. – ele sorriu e me puxou para sentar na perna dele.

–Por quê?

–Você é diferente de todas aquelas garotas lá da cidade. Você é única. Quando te olho, vejo uma garota pura.

–Garota pura? Que porra é essa? – perguntei incrédula.

–Você é inocente. – ele riu.

–Inocente? Eu não sou inocente merda nenhuma. – fechei o rosto.

–É sim.

–Não sou.

Ele apertou os olhos para mim e bufou.

Eu fiquei perplexa. Lutei comigo mesma pensando em conta-lo, e ele... simplesmente sabia mais de mim do que eu mesma? _Bizarro._

Ele me ajudou a arrumar a mesa e guardar a comida, e eu deitei na cama, tentando entender como aquilo pôde acontecer. Ele me espiava enquanto arrumava suas coisas e limpava seus instrumentos cirúrgicos.

–Não vai dizer mais nada? – ele perguntou, sentando na cama de cima e segurando meu braço depois de quase uma hora.

–Eu esperava que você terminasse comigo depois dessa.

Ele riu baixo, e me empurrou para o lado para deitar comigo.

–Olhe bem para mim, Isabella. – ele encostou a cabeça na minha, e eu o olhei. – eu não te pedi em namoro para conseguir transar contigo. E sim porque você é um todo interessante.

–É, sei. – virei os olhos. - Você tem muito mais experiência do que eu.

–Desculpe te desapontar se você me julgava tão mal assim.

–É que isso não faz sentido.

–Por que não? – ele tirava meu cabelo para trás.

–Você poderia namorar com qualquer garota. E escolhe logo... eu. Por quê?

– Tem razão, eu poderia ter qualquer uma. – ele admitiu. – Mas eu não quero uma qualquer, Isabella. Eu quero é você. E digo isso com toda a minha honestidade.

–Obrig... – ele tampou meus lábios e começou a acaricia-los com a ponta do dedo, fazendo cara feia.

– Eu não pretendo te forçar a nada. E nunca poderia te odiar por isso. Não seja boba. Tudo tem uma primeira vez. Posso esperar.

–Tem mais. – o olhei apreensiva.

–Diga.

–Eu nunca namorei. E... bem, se interessa, sou virgem sobretudo por uma convicção pessoal, mas de cunho levemente religioso.

– "Cunho levemente religioso". – ele riu – Não precisa me dar explicações. – beijou minha testa. – você é uma peça. Vê? Por isso escolhi você.

–Não estou brincando.

–Nem eu. – ele beijou de novo minha testa e acariciou minha cabeça. – Então você realmente é uma Virgem Mary.

–Não brinque com isso. – bati de leve nele.

–Não vou te zoar. Acho... interessante. Há tantas vadias por aí, e você é alguém especial. Deveria se orgulhar de si também.

–Então... – demorei para falar.

–Então?

–Então não vai querer fazer... nada comigo?

–Só quando você quiser, Isabella. Se me pedir, farei de você uma mulher... completa.

Eu não pude fazer nada, apenas sorrir.

–Agora...tente não ficar mais ansiosa, ok?

–Ok.

–Há algo mais que queira falar?

–Não de mim. – dentei de bruços, com os cotovelos na cama.

–Ok, escolho "verdade". Pergunte. – ele ia virar os olhos, mas desistiu e começou a analisar pequenos cachos do meu cabelo.

– Acha que vai resistir com uma virgem?

–Te pergunto o mesmo. – ele franziu o cenho. – Eu já te falei, Isabella. Eu quero ficar contigo, não pelo sexo especificamente. – ele me olhou.

– Então não pensa na gente... assim?

– Por que está preocupada com isso?

–Porque às vezes, tipo quando estamos na lagoa... eu sinto que você... sinto que você quer.

–Eu nunca disse que não queria. – ele olhou para cima, soltando meu cabelo. – E sim que posso esperar.

– Então... você quer?

– Absolutamente. – ele me olhou novamente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e eu corei, sorrindo de lado. – Isabella, eu sou um homem. Eu já transei. Várias vezes. – ele riu. - Qualquer homem tem tesão, desejos, vontades, sei lá como você quer chamar. Não sou diferente. É claro que tenho curiosidades sobre você.

Após alguns instantes, confessei.

– Eu acho que quero fazer também. – falei bem baixo, e fechei os olhos, sorrindo. – ele virou para o lado, me olhando. – Ainda estou pensando, quero dizer.

–Vai ter que parar de corar toda hora. – ele riu. – Ou não vou conseguir nem tirar sua blusa, no dia. – eu franzi os olhos tentando imaginar, e ri.

–Eu sei.

–Então por isso tem lido romances proibidos. – era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, e eu quase sentei, o encarando.

–Eu não leio romance erótico.

–Ah, lê sim. E fica toda alegrinha nas partes mais claras. – ele riu e eu bati de leve em seu braço.

–Eu não faço isso. – protestei.

–Você leu um e ficou corada. Quando saiu, vi que marcou na parte que eles trepavam.

–Edward! Não acredito que fez isso.

–Por que? Fiquei curioso. E você facilitou marcando a página. – ele continuava rindo. Eu deitei na cama de novo olhando pra cima.

–Bem, eles não estava "trepando", como você diz. Eles fizeram amor. – mordi meu lábio superior, quase sorrindo. E o livro não é proibido.

–Mulheres... – ele imitou minha posição e revirou os olhos.

–E quanto a nós, por enquanto, ficamos nesse meio termo. – deixei claro.

–Meio termo? – ele sentou para me olhar.

–É. Você sabe – virei os olhos.

–Não sei. Tipo... dando uns amassos?

Eu fiz cara de desprezo pra ele.

–Nós podemos trocar carícias, Edward. Eventualmente. Isso que eu quis dizer. – ele sorriu com expressão de animação e deitou de novo.

Eu olhei de lado para ele e pensei seriamente se ele poderia ser capaz de esperar para ir comigo pra cama. Edward nunca foi romântico antes de me conhecer e já tinha deixado claro que nunca gostou de ninguém. Certamente eu não ouviria aquelas tais três palavras tão desejadas da sua boca. Mas ele estava fazendo um esforço para mudar. Ele conseguia ser romântico comigo e nem parecia o resmungão que aparentava ser na rua. Mas ainda era uma incógnita se ele seria capaz mesmo de levar a frente um namoro assim. Se ele era capaz de... me amar.

Ele quebrou o silêncio quando me viu séria, olhando para cima.

–Amanhã vamos para a vila de carro. Vou para o hospital cedo e depois te pego aqui.

–Tá.

–Mal acredito que consegui terminar tudo.

–Você foi louco em fazer duas ao mesmo tempo. Deve ter sido puxado.

–Foi loucura mesmo. Mas era tudo ou nada.

–E agora?

–Agora o que? – ele me olhou.

–O que vai falar. Seus pais vão quere te ver em algum _escritório_. – usei aspas imaginárias com os dedos.

–Eu sei. Meu...pai – era difícil ele falar a palavra. – havia dito que iria trabalhar com ele em dois anos. Ele disse para eu viajar nesse tempo e fazer todas as bostas que quisesse porque depois eu assumiria os compromissos da família. – Ele olhou para a parede atrás de mim, desconfortável com o assunto. – Eu não disse como usaria esses dois anos, então... terei tempo para terminar o que quero.

–Ele não vai espiar o que você anda fazendo?

Edward fez uma careta que claramente dizia "meu pai está se lascando pra mim", de um jeito mais grosseiro, é claro.

– Tem um escritório de advocacia na própria faculdade. Eu vou fazer um estágio curto lá, só pra enganar. E darei aos lobos o que eles querem. Entro na maldita área e me deixam em paz. – ele me olhou, ainda sério.

Aquilo pareceu um "desculpa, não quero mais falar sobre isso", e eu parei, entendendo apenas pelo seu olhar.

–Bem, tenho muito orgulho de você e de como está se saindo nesse pequeno caos. – repeti, tímida.

Edward forçou um sorriso e virou na cama, indo para cima de mim, e me beijou com carinho.

–Isabella, você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida nesses últimos tempos. –ele disse enquanto eu fazia carinho nos seus ombros.

Sorri, corei, quase chorei. Ele roubou meu coração ao dizer aquilo.

E _sim,_ ele talvez ainda pudesse amar.

Eles me arrastavam pelo chão de novo.

Gritavam no meu rosto.

Queriam... me matar.

Acordei berrando e chorando no início da madrugada. Edward estava saindo do banheiro e levou um susto tão grande que quase teve um treco comigo. Ele berrou um "porra" direto da porta e correu, me abraçando e tentando me acalmar.

–Você precisa se acalmar. Já acordou, agora respire. – ele esfregava minhas costas por baixo da blusa, e eu chorava.

–Eu cansei, Edward. –olhei para ele, chorando. – Não quero mais esses pesadelos. – soluçava.

Ele gentilmente largou minha mão e foi até a cozinha pegar água com açúcar. Me deu o copo e depois o colocou vazio no chão.

–Precisa ser forte, Isabella. Amanhã tudo vai melhorar. Cadê sua marra, moleca? – ele apertou minha bochecha e deitou abraçado comigo na cama. Por algum motivo, me acalmava quando deitávamos assim.

Não conseguia enxerga-lo direito, com a vista embaçada de sono.

Senti que estava muito calor e me descobri.

Tirei a bermuda deitada na cama. Vestia só uma calcinha e sua blusa, que também dobrei nos braços. Edward me abraçou de novo e beijou minha testa, sempre tentando me proteger.

–Está melhor?

–Dor de cabeça. – eu secava as lágrimas enquanto ele me abraçava por trás, agora fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

–O que mais?

–Nada.

–Tenta dormir. Vou ficar aqui.

Segurei na sua mão e ele deixou presa na minha, pousada na minha barriga.

–Melhor?

–Sim. – me espreguicei.

–Se distraia. Leia um livro. Volto em breve para te buscar.

–Não tenho mais o que ler. Acabei todos. – esfreguei as mãos nos olhos, que provavelmente ainda estavam vermelhos.

–Porra, que rápida. Olha, se sairmos cedo da vila, te levo numa livraria.

–Não precisa ir só por isso.

–Eu tenho que comprar uns livros, você escolhe alguns para você.

–Então tá. Devo fazer o almoço?

–Não, vou trazer alguma coisa pra gente. E amanhã de noite a gente pode sair, se você quiser.

–Vamos ver. – o olhei ainda grogue da péssima noite.

–Até mais. – ele sorriu e se aproximou, me pegando pelas costas e me dando um beijo apaixonado, ignorando completamente minha cara de sono.

–Até, Edward.

–Cuide-se. – ele piscou e saiu com a Harley.

Eu entrei para pegar meu violão e tentar tocar alguma coisa.

–Medo? – Edward perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

–Não. – o deixei tirar todo o sangue que queria, torcendo para aquilo acabar logo. Eram cinco frascos e se fosse outro médico, provavelmente eu já teria desmaiado. Edward colheu o mais rápido que pôde, e colocou um algodão no meu braço.

–Perdão por isso. – ele derramou álcool em uma gaze e passou pelo meu nariz, para evitar meu mal-estar. Depois acariciou minha mão, sabendo que eu odiava ver agulhas.

–Tudo bem.

A vila de Tacoma era bem simples, o que eu gostei. Era perto de onde a cabana ficava, na verdade. Segurei tensa em sua mão. Edward a apertava e me olhava enquanto esperávamos pelo Dr. Masen na clínica. Para todos ali, eu ainda era irmã do seu melhor amigo. Somente nós três sabíamos da minha história, e somente Edward e eu sabíamos do nosso namoro. Não queríamos comentar com o Dr. Masen. Nem precisava. Quando ele entrou na sala e viu Edward acariciando minha mão, depois de tirar a borracha muito apertada do meu braço onde colheu sangue, franziu os olhos e fechou a porta atrás dele, nos perguntando.

–Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – ele tentou não sorrir e ficar o mais sério possível.

–Não, senhor. – Edward disfarçou e soltou minha mão, dobrando meu braço para cima enquanto levantava. – Dr. Masen, Isabella. Isabella, Dr. Masen.

–Prazer, Isabella. Ou Mary? – ele sorriu.

Edward já havia contado a ele que eu lembrei o meu nome.

–Só Bella. – o cumprimentei com o braço livre, e depois cocei o local onde a borracha apertou.

–Vou deixa-los a sós e ver se alguém precisa de mim lá na frente. Até mais, Isabella.

–Tchau, Edward. – eu sorri para ele e Dr. Masen nos olhava, intrigado.

–Então, minha jovem Isabella...

–Só Bella, por favor. Edward insiste em me chamar assim. – repeti, e o Dr. Masen sorriu, enquanto pegava o medidor de pressão e uma pequena luz, não tenho ideia para que.

–Edward sempre foi teimoso.

–Eu sei! Ele é assim.

Dr. Masen franziu os olhos e sorriu, pegando a luz e levando até meus olhos.

–Bella, farei alguns exames de rotina. Vou marcar alguns exames para checarmos se tudo está bem e depois vamos conversar um pouco sobre você.

–Tá.

Dr. Masen me examinou. Não foi muito diferente do que Edward fez comigo nos quase dois meses em que nos conhecíamos. Talvez o mais diferente tenha sido uma série de marteladas no joelho. Ele disse que meus reflexos eram ótimos e eu sorri. Depois marcou alguns exames neurológicos para os dias em que Edward me levasse à vila. Aparentemente, eu iria estrear um equipamento que veio de manutenção do hospital, e eu nem decorei seu nome.

Todo o processo não demorou mais do que uma hora, e então ele sentou-se à sua mesa, e eu, na cadeira de paciente.

A série de perguntas começou também parecida com o que Edward já havia me perguntado. Perguntou sobre minhas memórias do passado, o que eu gostava de fazer, até que a conversa finalmente tomou um rumo diferente. Senti-me num verdadeiro _talk show_, e aquilo era bizarro.

– Certo, Bella. Agora fale de você e Edward.

Eu só poderia ter duas cores naquele momento, estampadas em meu rosto: vermelha ou branca. O Dr. Masen escrevia por cima de um livro com caligrafia não estranha. Acho que era a letra do Edward, mas ali estava mais arrumada do que nos garranchos de anotações em seus livros. Ele levantou os olhos quando me viu calada.

Eu tentei disfarçar.

–Nós somos... dois grandes amigos. – eu sorri torto, mordendo o lábio superior, sem graça. - Edward é meu melhor amigo. Isso é óbvio. – eu virei os olhos e Dr. Masen balançou a cabeça.

– Como ele trata você?

– Bem. Ele é ótimo.

– Soube que mora com ele. Conte como é a convivência.

–Dr. Masen, isso faz parte da consulta? – eu perguntei sem querer, e ele levantou os olhos, tirando os óculos e encostando na cadeira.

–Sim, Bella. Eu não estou lá, então preciso saber de tudo o que acontece com você. E se isso inclui Edward, também faz parte da consulta.

–Certo. – franzi os olhos.

–A menos que tenha algo muito pessoal que não queira me contar. – ele esboçou um sorriso, e eu corei.

Dr. Masen era um jovem senhor, mas era _muito_ bonito. Talvez tenha alguma química estranha no ar de Washington que atraia médicos bonitos.

–Não. Sim. Bem, eu... – comecei a gaguejar. – Olha, ele é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. Se não fosse por Edward, não estaria mais aqui. Ele me salvou, cuidou de mim, me deu abrigo e comida. E roupas – olhei o que eu vestia e balancei os ombros, enquanto o Dr. Masen me olhava na cadeira. – Não tenho o que reclamar dele.

–Já reparou como anda o humor dele enquanto está contigo?

– Muda constantemente só quando falamos dele... Eu sei que Edward tem problemas pessoais, mas ele parece estar lidando bem com a vida... longe de casa. – Voltei o foco para nós dois. - Edward me protege desde o primeiro dia. Ele agora está numa fase de me agradar e querer ser meu... grande... melhor... – limpei a garganta escondendo a palavra. – ele quer ser o melhor amigo que eu poderei ter.

– Como ele faz isso? – Dr. Masen sorriu com minha pequena confusão.

–Ele me leva para passear bastante.

–Isso é perigoso. – ele franziu os olhos.

–Foi o que ele sempre me disse. Mas depois que passaram algumas semanas do meu "aparecimento" – usei aspas imaginárias no ar, e Dr. Masen continuava esboçando um quase-sorriso. – ele disse que podíamos sair para alguns lugares. Desde então sou sempre a irmã do seu amigo Nestor. Criamos uma história e até agora deu certo. – eu ri e Dr. Masen tentava acompanhar.

–Então ele sempre te trata bem?

–Sim.

– Nunca presenciou nenhum comportamento estranho dele?

–Não que eu lembre. - franzi os olhos, sem entender.

–Isso é formidável – Dr. Masen voltou a ler o livro e eu fiquei sem entender por que aquelas perguntas sobre o comportamento do Edward.

–Que tipo de comportamento estranho ele poderia ter? E... o que é formidável?

–Bella... a consulta é sua. Perdão por desviar o foco.

–Tá, mas se ele faz parte disso tudo... e o senhor o conhece há mais tempo... acho que poderia me falar. – tentei usar seu mesmo argumento.

Dr. Masen me olhou de lado, hesitou um pouco e voltou à sua posição inicial.

Ele sorriu.

–Bella, há muito sobre o Edward que você ainda vai aprender. Ele é um rapaz um pouco atormentado.

–Eu prometo que nada sairá daqui. Sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas Edward sempre fala bem sobre o senhor, de como o ajudou e de como ele é grato, e ele gosta de verdade do senhor. Eu nunca entendi algumas coisas e ele parece não gostar de tocar no assunto "vida pessoal" – usei aspas imaginárias novamente. – comigo.

–Não sabia que ele falava de mim com admiração.

–Ele já falou várias vezes. – me inclinei na mesa, tentando o convencer. – viu? Eu disse algo novo, o senhor deveria fazer o mesmo.

–Boa estratégia, Bella.

–Não falarei nada sobre essa conversa com ele. Por favor... eu gostaria de saber mais sobre ele.

– Então ele não fala nada sobre a vida dele contigo?

–Fala. Já falou sobre como seus pais são severos, como ele foi insano de cursar duas faculdades escondido, como ele admira o senhor, e mencionou que sua família tem algo a ver com a política.

O Dr. Masen sorriu, pensou um pouco, e resolveu falar.

–Bella, você sabe bastante, se comparada aos próprios colegas dele. Edward é mesmo misterioso. Mas acima de tudo, ele tem um bom coração. Não o julgue.

– Não farei isso.

– Vou te contar algumas coisas porque acho que deveria saber. – ele me olhou e continuava sorrindo. – Edward mudou completamente de uns tempos para cá.

–Como assim?

–Ele é outro. Agora chega sorrindo, arrumado, limpo e parece mais jovem, de acordo com a idade dele. Ele está mais esperançoso no próprio trabalho. Edward sempre foi bom no que faz aqui, mas eu temia que faltasse... um pouco de fé no seu trabalho, e que eventualmente ele acabasse desistindo. E a perda de um talento como ele, seria uma lástima.

Cada vez mais, a história dele me deixava curiosa.

–Já percebi que ele é meio nerd com os estudos. – nós rimos. - Como ele era antes? – estava com os cotovelos na mesa, ouvindo tudo com o maior interesse do mundo. Descobrir mais sobre Edward numa conversa com um conhecido seu era algo raro. Tinha que fazer o assunto render.

– Antes, era triste, mal-humorado, ansioso e... grosso, digamos assim, com as mulheres. – eu ri quando o Dr. Masen falou em ansiedade, já que Edward me acusava de ser assim. Mas fiquei super confusa sobre sua situação com as mulheres. Voltei minha atenção às suas palavras. – Ele nunca aceitou bem algumas situações... e sua família. Por isso, sempre foi rebelde e fechado.

– Ele já comentou comigo sobre esse mal-estar familiar. Acho que esse foi o único ponto claro bem que ele me revelou... e acho que isso explica algumas experiências dele com... coisas estranhas.

– Ele já fez muita besteira sim, Bella. Mas agora, é impressionante como mudou. Lembro que no mês passado ele apareceu aqui a ponto de ter uma nova crise. E de um dia pro outro, simplesmente mudou. Tenho percebido uma grande mudança nas últimas semanas.

Eu apertei os olhos, fazendo uma conta rápida. Fazia praticamente dois meses que nos conhecíamos. O Dr. Masen percebeu e confirmou minha sensação.

–Bella, acredito que toda a mudança no comportamento de Edward pode ter a ver contigo.

–Verdade? – franzi os olhos. Edward já havia me dito algo parecido sobre como estava mudando, mas eu nunca levei a sério pensando que ele estava jogando charme para cima de mim. Ouvir aquilo de alguém de fora, mais velho e amigo dele, era revelador.

– Certamente. Creio que ele tenha... uma grande afeição por você. Nunca sentiu isso?

–Sim. – sorri de lado e provavelmente corei. – Só que nunca soube que ele parecia realmente outra pessoa antes. Quer dizer, eu sei que ele experimentou algumas coisas proibidas, e só. E isso é o mais distante do Edward que eu conheço. Mas ele é diferente comigo.

–Ele se preocupa muito contigo. – Dr. Masen virou o livro para eu ler.

Me aproximei da mesa e vi que era um registro médico minuciosamente escrito... sobre eu mesma. Virei as páginas voltando para o início e, para meu choque, tudo era sobre mim. Desde o primeiro dia. _Tudo._ As marcas em meu corpo, a posição que eu estava na estrada, minhas taxas de glicemia e pressão, os resultados dos meus exames de laboratório. Passei as páginas, encontrei minhas primeiras palavras para ele. Minha cicatriz. Meus pesadelos. _Tudo_. Edward devia ser louco.

Tive vontade de bater nele por nunca ter me falado sobre aquilo. Acho que apenas sorri. Dr. Masen me olhava enquanto eu lia. Tive que esconder minha expressão de "porra, que louco" que estava pensando. Lembrei-me de quando eu tentava ler suas anotações, ele as fechava e me dava outros livros disfarçando.

– Edward é exagerado. – eu disse, ao ler a palavra "teimosia" escrita em seu registro, perfeitamente grifada.

– Acho louvável que vocês dois sejam tão amigos. Talvez você também esteja fazendo muito bem para ele, sem saber. Edward também tem problemas, Bella. Não se deixe enganar. Ele sempre sofreu em silêncio, e isso sempre me preocupou. Fico feliz em ver que ele esteja com uma boa companhia.

Eu sorri. Mas esperava que o Dr. Masen não tivesse notado nada além do que Edward e eu deixamos escapar. E não pude deixar de perceber que havia algo errado quando ele mencionou o sofrimento solitário de Edward. Aquilo eu não entendi muito bem. Parecia que tinha algo por trás, além do que eu sabia. Quando eu ia perguntar sobre o assunto, alguém bateu na porta. Vieram chamar o D. Masen para a sala de emergência. A consulta acabou e eu não pude perguntar mais nada.

–Bella, desculpe. Preciso ir, espere por Edward aqui. Até amanhã.

–Tudo bem, até amanhã, Dr. Masen. Foi um prazer lhe conhecer.

–O prazer foi meu. – ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Apertou as minhas mãos e logo estava na porta, com pressa.

Esperei na cadeira até começar a ficar impaciente com tanta demora para alguém entrar ali. Passaram-se mais de trinta minutos. De repente, ouvi um choro de criança. Na verdade, era um bebê. O som insistiu por alguns minutos, até diminuir e, por fim, parar. A porta se abriu, e Edward entrou. Ele estava suando e usava um jaleco branco.

Eu... tremi.

Ao vê-lo entrar pela sala e fechar a porta, meu queixo foi provavelmente no chão. Ele ficava lindo de terno, mas de jaleco era algo do outro mundo. Eu confesso que tive vontade de pular em cima dele, mas continuei ali, sentada como uma trouxa na cadeira.

Ele me olhou enquanto eu estava o admirando, e sorriu de lado.

–O gato comeu sua língua? – ele brincou.

–Ainda não. – eu rebati, perplexa. – Mas bem que o gato poderia... – sorri de lado e ele aprovou meu projeto de cantada com a cabeça.

–Muito bem. Ele vai comer quando chegar em casa. – Edward sussurrou e se inclinou rápido, dando um selinho em mim.

Eu corei, com certeza.

Tentei disfarçar, limpando a garganta, e vi algumas gotas de sangue na sua roupa.

–Estava chorando? – perguntei.

–Quem, eu?

–É...ouvi um choro de bebê. – Edward se afastou e riu, enquanto ele tirava o jaleco.

– Se fosse eu, te diria que chorei porque quero mam... deixa pra lá. – ele coçou a cabeça e mudou o foco. – Estava atendendo um recém-nascido. – Ao perceber que eu olhava as manchas de sangue, explicou. - Ele está um pouco ferido, mas estável. Vai ficar bem.

–Um bebê? Sério?

–Sim. Ele tem cerca de quinze dias. – Edward sorriu.

–Não consigo te imaginar carregando um bebê.

–Já carreguei alguns, Isabella. Não muitos. O de hoje chama-se Jacob e é todo enrugado.

–Não me lembro de ter visto um bebê enrugado antes. – tentava puxar pela memória, mas era em vão.

–Quer ver um agora? – ele perguntou, enquanto guardava o jaleco na bolsa.

–Você estava _tão_ sexy de jaleco, Edward. – me distraí do assunto e pensei alto demais. – Foi bom ter vindo porque agora sei que verei isso com meus próprios olhos com alguma frequência.

Edward me olhou torto e riu enquanto arrumava a roupa na bolsa. Devia estar chocado com o que eu disse...ou não.

–Bom saber que gostou. Talvez da próxima vez possamos brincar de médico. – ele riu e piscou.

–Ok... –virei os olhos envergonhada. - Então, quero ver o bebê. – cocei o braço que ele tirou sangue. Eu era tão pálida que o local onde foi amarrada a borracha, ainda estava vermelho.

–Ele está na enfermaria, sendo vestido. Vamos.

Edward pegou sua pasta, saímos e ele trancou a porta. A clínica era muito simples, mas os pacientes eram aparentemente bem cuidados.

Quando entramos na enfermaria, Edward me deu um tipo de roupa especial e mandou eu lavar as mãos. Ele fez o mesmo e entramos. Era uma ala pequena, de recém-nascidos. Havia duas incubadoras, e apenas uma estava ocupada. Quando me aproximei do bebê, um enfermeiro estava saindo com um lençol enrolado, provavelmente sujo. Jacob era lindo, parecia um índio de desenho animado. Mas estava com os pés enfeixados, e dava para ver marcas vermelhas, em carne viva, entre suas pernas.

–O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntei aflita a Edward, que estava ao meu lado.

–Está machucado... com queimaduras.

Meu coração doeu. Como alguém poderia deixar aquilo acontecer com um recém-nascido? Jacob era tão lindo.

–Que droga. – olhei para o bebê, triste.

–O pai está internado na UTI do hospital. Estava apenas com ele, e só conseguiu falar que é prematuro de duas semanas. Trouxemos o bebê porque ele não está fora de perigo, e é mais perto para eu ou outro médico olhar.

–Quem fez isso? – eu não tirava os olhos das perninhas de Jacob, e Edward me olhou rapidamente.

–Eu te disse que Yellow Woods não é um lugar seguro para quem chega. – ele estava sério, me olhando.

–Tirando essas feridas, ele está bem?

–Está. Teve febre, mas está bem. Estamos o mantendo aqui somente porque a pele é fina e pelas feridas. Mas o peso está bom. – Edward voltou o olhar para o bebê, levantou as mãos dele e sorriu de lado. –Vê? Todo enrugado.

– Posso tocar nele? – perguntei, sorrindo.

–Contanto que não o quebre.

Peguei nas mãozinhas de Jacob e ele era realmente todo enrugado. Fiz carinho na palma da mão dele e ele abriu os olhos, me olhando.

–E o pai? Vai ficar bem?

–O pai está numa pior... está em coma. Ainda não sabemos da família. Ficaremos com ele até aparecer um parente ou o pai melhorar. – Edward sorriu enquanto observava minha atenção e os olhos de Jacob em minha direção. Ele parecia querer sorrir também.

–Ele é uma gracinha. – eu sorri.

–Moleque esperto. Não tira os olhos de você. – Edward riu.

–Cala a boca, Edward. – eu balancei a cabeça. – quem vai cuidar dele aqui?

–Vamos revezando. Temos quatro médicos e quatro estagiários, todos terão que passar por aqui. Por essas e outras precisamos de alguém na ala infantil. Preferencialmente uma moça. – ele me olhou, sugestivamente.

–Bem, olhando assim, acho que é um bom trabalho. – sorri, enquanto Jacob agarrava meu dedo com sua mão. Ele começou a bocejar, e os olhos ficaram apertadinhos.

–Ele precisa descansar. Vamos à livraria? – Edward sorriu, me olhando.

–Vamos. – pousei as mãos do bebê no lençol, delicadamente. – Tchau, Jake! – sussurrei. Edward ajeitou a cabeça de Jacob no pequeno travesseiro e me levou para fora dali.

* * *

**10\. REVELAÇÕES (PARTE II)**

Pegamos a Harley e Edward estava interessado em saber sobre meu dia.

–Como foi com o Dr. Masen?

–Bem. Ele é bem legal.

–Amanhã você vem comigo de novo, mais cedo.

–Ele disse que meus reflexos são bons. – eu ri, enquanto esperávamos o sinal abrir.

– Ah, claro. Porque você deixa os maus reflexos para tropeçar perto de mim. – ele riu, e eu revirei os olhos.

Quando chegamos ao subúrbio de Seattle, Edward andou comigo até uma pequena livraria em um beco. A rua era praticamente boêmia, e a fachada da livraria não fazia jus ao interior. Era imensa.

–Acredito que literatura fique ali. – ele se inclinou para falar ao meu ouvido e apontar a direção. – Pegue o que quiser. Vou ver os meus e já volto.

–Tá bom. – eu sorri e Edward desapareceu pelo salão atrás de mim. Entrei na seção de romances e escolhi três. Coloquei na cesta e percebi alguns títulos eróticos na prateleira da parede, ao meu lado. Olhei para trás pra ver se estava sozinha, totalmente culpada pelo que ia fazer, e fui até ela. Olhei os nomes e escolhi o mais apropriado. "Doce Pecado". Não soava pesado. Peguei para folhear e ver se o conteúdo iria me agradar. Parecia interessante, e o coloquei na cesta, entre os outros. Quando me virei, gelei. Edward estava sentado na cadeira à minha frente, de perna cruzada e me olhando, sorrindo maliciosamente.

–Só um?

–Já é o quarto. – corei.

–Desse gênero você só pegou um. – ele levantou e foi até onde eu estava, me olhando.

– Edward... para. – eu fiz uma careta.

–Esses são geralmente mais baratos. Pegue mais. – ele falou baixo. – Olha. – ele pegou um livro igual na prateleira e olhou na capa o preço. – Viu? Três dólares. Pegue outros. Eu sei que gosta desses. – ele riu baixo.

–Cala a boca. – Empurrei o livro devagar nele.

–Vou olhar as novidades. Me encontre perto do caixa depois.

–Tá.

Voltei a escolher mais dois livros. Eu queria mais cinco, mas Edward provavelmente me chamaria de tarada se visse mais romances eróticos do que livros de literatura. Virei os olhos para meu próprio pensamento e deixei tudo como estava. Três de literatura e três romances eróticos. Escondi os últimos entre os outros dentro da minha cesta.

Era uma forma de esconder minha própria vergonha.

Quando voltei para o salão principal da livraria, Edward estava olhando o jornal. Ele se levantou e pegou minha cesta.

–Terminou?

–Sim. – eu sentei na cadeira onde ele estava e deixei-o sozinho no caixa. Quando ele tirou os livros para o balcão e o funcionário da loja o olhou de lado, apático, Edward virou para mim.

–Mary, devia ter pego mais. – ele prendeu uma risada e o atendente viu que eu estava com ele.

–Só quero esses. – balancei o pé, completamente irritada e envergonhada.

Edward voltou com nossas sacolas e eu o olhei furiosa.

–O que? Ele ia pensar que eram meus. – ele disse bem baixo.

–Podia ter ficado calado.

–Quer saber? Vai já anoitecer. Tem uma lanchonete no outro salão, vamos jantar? – ele convidou.

– Tá.

Entramos na lanchonete da livraria e pedimos lasanha. Eu, de frango e Edward, bolonhesa. Ele me contou sobre seu primeiro dia apenas como trabalhador, e eu fiz algumas perguntas sobre a vila e a clínica.

Edward e eu estávamos muito bem. Ele me entendia, me respeitava e eu não podia pedir mais nada de um namorado como ele. Olhava para ele enquanto falava sobre seu trabalho, e por um momento me desconcentrei, reparando como era bonito. Era um pacote completo. Inteligente, lindo e atencioso, pelo menos comigo era perfeito. Ele parou de falar quando percebeu meu olhar, sorrindo como uma boba.

–Que foi? – ele bebia seu suco enquanto me olhava.

–Nada... por que?

–Está com esse olhar de peixe morto.

– Não é olhar de peixe morto. – eu repreendi e voltei a rir.

–Está flertando em público. – ele disse baixo, desconfiado.

–Talvez. - virei os olhos e ele riu. – Tá bem, estou. Algum problema?

–Não lembro de ter visto você fazendo isso antes. Geralmente eu que flerto. – ele sorriu, estranhando.

–Não na sua vista. Cansei de esconder com meu "olhar sem expressão".

–Fica bem atraente flertando. – ele riu quando eu falei.

–Ok... – olhei torno - vamos?

–Quer ir pra ca... – ele observou um senhor chegando perto de nós. – sua casa?

–Quero. Meu irmão não vai gostar se me levar tarde. – eu falei num tom quase debochado e ele riu de lado.

Edward pagou a conta e fomos até o estacionamento. Ele arrumou as bolsas no baú da Harley e subimos.

Mal chegamos na cabana, e a chuva começou a cair.

Tomamos nossos banhos e não havia mais nada para fazer, então sentei na cama enquanto ele colocava os livros no armário. Eu não tirava os olhos dele, quase sorrindo. Não conseguia mais negar: meu namorado era... definitivamente tão sexy que até arrumando livro me fazia suspirar.

– Quer alguma coisa, Isabella?

–Não, por quê? – balançava os pés na cama.

–Está me olhando tanto.

–Nada. Apenas olhando. Você ficou sexy de jaleco.

–Já sei, já me disse isso. – ele riu, me provocando.

–E cuidando do bebê também. – eu ri.

–Fiquei sexy cuidando do bebê? – ele fez uma careta, como se eu dissesse algo ridículo.

–Sim, todo machão e tal, e troca fraldas. – eu ri.

–Não troco fraldas. Eu apenas vejo se ele está bem, troco os curativos e vejo se está com febre. – ele sentou ao meu lado. – Basicamente, isso.

– Que seja. – sorri, flertando.

–Se continuar fazendo essa droga, vou achar que quer que eu faça um em você.

–Um o que?

–Um bebê.

–Não, obrigada. – franzi os olhos, assustada. – Estou muito longe disso, e você bem sabe.

– Não será virgem para sempre. – ele me olhou, rindo maliciosamente.

– Não, só não pretendo fazer isso agora. – me afastei dele na cama.

–Eu não disse que será agora. – ele levantou as mãos, se desculpando. Depois se inclinou e quase me beijou. – Mas vai perder qualquer hora.

– É isso que você quer, né? – apertei os olhos para ele, ficando bronqueada.

– Já te disse que nunca disse que eu não quero.

–O que? – fiquei confusa.

–Deixa pra lá. – ele riu.

Me inclinei para beijá-lo, e ele se afastou um pouco, balançando a cabeça.

Edward estava negando um beijo meu pela primeira vez na nossa história.

_Droga._

– Isso é sério? – perguntei, incrédula.

–Perdão, não posso fazer isso agora. – ele disse, coçando a cabeça.

–Por quê? – olhei desconfiada.

–Porque com esses olhares e essa conversa toda, acho que se te beijar vou fazer algo estranho.

–Como o que? – o olhava bem de perto, pra ver o quanto ele iria resistir. Mordi meu lábio inferior num esboço de sorriso, e ele se perdeu na minha boca.

–Como isso.

Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior quando o soltei, e me beijou com fervor. Foi inesperado, mas ainda tinha mais por vir.

Segurei no seu pescoço enquanto ele me beijava, com as mãos enterradas no meu cabelo molhado. Seu beijo ficou mais intenso, e senti sua língua brigando com a minha. Ele, despreocupadamente, desceu a mão pelas minhas costas enquanto trabalhávamos nos nossos lábios, e ela pousou na minha cintura. Ele a colocou por debaixo da minha blusa e subiu novamente, por toda a minha coluna.

Sua mão era quente, macia e enorme, o que fazia com que ele tivesse quase total controle quando me segurava. Ele massageou minhas costas enquanto nos beijávamos e o contato da minha pele nua com a dele me deixou arrepiada. Me aproximei mais dele, e ele encostou na parede por trás da cama.

Sua mão não saiu de mim, e aquilo não estava apenas me aquecendo.

Edward estava... me deixando louca.

Eu sentei na perna dele e o deixei massagear minhas costas por longos minutos enquanto nos beijávamos. Quando me mexi um pouco em cima dele, encostei minha perna sem querer na frente da sua calça, e o senti de novo. Edward estava excitado, ainda que não estivéssemos fazendo _nada_ além de nos beijarmos. Suas mãos desceram lentamente para minha cintura, onde ele apertou meus quadris enquanto eu o beijava. Logo, ele tocou nas minhas coxas, e agarrou as duas com vontade, diminuindo o ritmo dos beijos.

Ele começou a acariciar minhas pernas de forma mais calma, e parou de me beijar. Abri meus olhos. Ele mantinha o foco nos meus.

–Tudo bem, eu disse que podemos nos acariciar.

–Isso não te dá medo, Isabella?

– Não. Por que? – prendi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

–Porque não quero... não posso, mas parece que vou te desrespeitar.

–Não vai não. – eu ri com sua preocupação e pelo fato do jogo estar virando novamente. – Eu confio em você, Edward.

_Eu... o queria. _

–Se fosse você, não confiaria em mim nessas horas. – ele balançou a cabeça e riu, sem graça. Logo virou os olhos e bateu a testa na minha, brincando. – Mesmo sabendo que farei o possível para esperar. – ele piscou.

–Pode esperar mesmo? – eu massageava as costas dele.

–Acho que sim. Com uma condição.

–Qual? – eu olhava atenciosamente.

–Vai ter que ser comigo. – ele sorriu, ironicamente.

–Com quem mais seria? – bufei.

–Sei lá, quando saímos esses caras ficam te olhando... vai que você acha alguém mais bonito ou mais legal? – ele tirava meu cabelo do rosto. – Na clínica mesmo... não sou o único estagiário.

– Tem ciúmes?

–Tenho. – ele me olhou, agora mais sério.

–Isso é bom. – sorri e dei um selinho. Nossos olhos estavam no mesmo nível, e ele sorriu. – Mas não precisa.

–Acho bom. – ele fingiu um ar de convencimento.

_Agora sim._

Naquele momento, senti que Edward era meu primeiro, grande e verdadeiro amor. Queria beijá-lo e me entregar ali mesmo, dá-lo a prova de que era ele. _Só seria ele._

Estava totalmente disposta a ir contra os meus valores naquela hora.

– Não seja burro, Edward. Eu te am... – ele tampou meus lábios com a mão, e eu levei um susto.

Ele levou um susto.

Fechou a cara e ficou branco, me olhando em estado de choque.

Eu soube na hora que ele não queria ouvir. Eu o amava, espontaneamente, mas ele não quis ouvir.

Ele soltou meu corpo e eu imediatamente saí do colo dele, sentando ao seu lado, na cama.

– Precisamos acordar cedo amanhã. – falava secamente, e aquilo foi um golpe em mim. - Vou dormir. Boa noite.

_Merda. _

No exato momento em que tive a certeza que o amava, ele quebrou meu coração. Fiquei completamente frustrada e indignada com sua atitude fria.

Ele teve a coragem de arrumar sua cama no chão, apagar a luz e realmente deitar para dormir. Sem virar para minha direção. Totalmente indiferente. Eu fiquei perplexa sentada na cama, e deitei com um grande sinal de interrogação na mente.

Não conseguia digerir nada, até lembrar da nossa conversa de semanas atrás, quando ele disse que nunca amou ninguém.

Eu era uma _ninguém._

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o clima continuava estranho. Quando acordei, Edward já estava vestido e havia feito o café. Ele, que sempre sorria quando eu acordava, nem virou da cadeira para me ver levantar. Quando voltei do banheiro, eu resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

– Bom dia. – me inclinei ao seu lado, virando o rosto para sua direção. Ele olhava a lagoa e tinha olheiras. – Você tá bem?

–Bom dia. Estou.

Fiquei arrasada ao ver que ele ainda estava estranho comigo. Eu não fiz droga nenhuma, apenas ia dizer que o amava. Que mal havia nisso?

–Acho que vou ficar por aqui. Diga ao Dr. Masen que acordei indisposta e que mandei um abraço. – falei, triste.

– Não. Você vai. Tome seu café e se arrume logo, vou esperar.

–Não vou sair com alguém que não está de bem comigo. Edward, o que eu te fiz?

–Nada. Eu simplesmente não estou bem. Vamos, se arrume logo.

–Então tá.

Ele não me beijou. Não me abraçou. Não conversou. Não disse uma palavra no caminho para a vila. Nem sorriu. _Aquele_ devia ser o Edward que o Dr. Masen havia falado ontem. Até com ele Edward foi indiferente, o que fez o Dr. Masen nos olhar desconfiado.

Ele me consultou. Fez um encefalograma e mudou alguns medicamentos que Edward me prescreveu há dois meses. Eu estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, e ele percebia a todo momento.

Edward me deixou ali e seguiu para o hospital da faculdade. Ele voltaria na tarde.

O Dr. Masen não tinha muitos pacientes no dia, então logo voltou para sua sala. Ele me pediu ajuda para organizar alguns prontuários antigos, e eu não falei nada. Apenas fiz, sentada. Calada.

* * *

–Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella? – ele levantou os olhos dos óculos.

– Não. – fui curta e grossa.

– Ontem estava mais animada. Edward também parece... estranho. De novo.

Eu o olhei e voltei minha atenção aos papéis.

–O senhor foi claro ontem que não queria falar sobre ele. Talvez saiba melhor do que eu. – respondi e meu tom o preocupou.

– Não foi minha intenção ontem, Bella. E agora não estou te atendendo. Podemos conversar enquanto espera por ele. Se quiser.

–Nem pensar. Minha cabeça está doendo. Ele está sendo um idiota desde ontem. – virei os olhos.

–Vocês dois brigaram?

–Não. Ainda não. Mas ele está pedindo por isso. – largava as folhas na mesa com raiva.

–O que Edward fez?

Eu larguei os papeis, já que não estava me concentrando mesmo. Olhei o Dr. Masen e ele estava de mãos cruzadas, curioso e me encarando, esperando por alguma resposta. Decidi fazer uma barganha.

–Se eu disser tudo, o senhor promete me dar detalhes que justifiquem Edward fazer essa palhaçada comigo?

–Sim. – ele continuava me olhando, curioso.

–Promete? – repeti.

Ainda não podia confiar sem ouvir uma promessa.

–Prometo, Bella.

–Tá. Espero que o senhor saiba mesmo manter segredos. - Dr. Masen sorriu e encostou na cadeira, esperando.

– Pode confiar, Bella.

– Edward e eu estamos... conversando melhor – o Dr. Masen continuava a sorrir como se já soubesse onde eu queria chegar, e então eu prossegui. – ele é legal comigo e me respeita, como eu disse ontem. Ele sempre foi um cavalheiro até... ontem à noite. Aí conheci o Edward que o senhor mencionou.

–O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

– Nós estávamos conversando e... bem, pela primeira vez eu quis dizer a ele que... gostava... um pouco dele. – contava meio embaraçada, e o doutor me olhava na expectativa. Eu resolvi falar. – E... que o amo... como _amigo_, é claro. – enfatizei a palavra tentando não ser clara, por mais impossível que fosse.

–Disse isso a ele?

–Não. Ele me interrompeu e está agindo estranho desde então. Ele não me olha mais. Eu não estou entendendo mais nada.

Dr. Masen olhou para baixo e limpou as lentes do óculos, sorrindo de lado.

–Bella, como te disse, ele é um jovem adulto atormentado.

–Qual é o problema dele com sentimentos?

– Não sei se estou certo, mas Edward não está acostumado a ser... amado por ninguém.

– E não deveria ser bom ouvir isso de alguém?

–Sim, mas as pessoas são diferentes. Olha, eu o conheço há muitos anos. Pense comigo. Ele não se sente confortável em casa. Não tem apoio nem afeto familiar. Não costuma se envolver com ninguém. De repente ele está conhecendo alguém, e acho que é sério, porque nunca o vi tão diferente, e essa pessoa quer mostrar um sentimento ao qual ele não está acostumado.

–Então o problema é esse?

–Não sei. Mas sabendo como é o gênio dele, é uma possibilidade.

–Mas eu o amo, Dr. Masen. – percebi o que disse e limpei a garganta, antes de me consertar e frisar. – como _amigo, _é claro. Eu só queria dizer.

–Dê um tempo a ele. Se esse for mesmo o problema... ele precisa se acostumar. Como eu disse, não o julgue. Ele já passou por muitas dificuldades, mas é um bom rapaz.

–Tá. Acabei de contar um segredo. O senhor pode não comentar com ele, por favor? Nem com ninguém.

–Não o farei, é uma promessa.

Eu sorri para o Dr. Masen. Senti certo conforto em poder dividir meus problemas com alguém mais velho e que conhecia Edward há muito mais tempo que eu.

– O que faz Edward sofrer em silêncio, Dr. Masen? Fiquei com isso na cabeça desde ontem.

–Eu deveria deixar para outra ocasião.

–Dr. Masen... depois da minha própria identidade, não há nada mais que eu queira saber nesse mundo que não seja sobre a vida dele. Quero dizer, ele é meu _amigo_ – frisei de novo - e me permite saber tão pouco... Eu gostaria de saber mais para poder ser uma amiga melhor. Eu queria entendê-lo melhor.

O Dr. Masen respirou fundo e parecia calcular o que deveria fazer.

–Bella, ainda que seja inadequado falar sobre pacientes, irei te contar coisas sobre Edward que quase ninguém sabe. Isso porque vejo que vocês têm uma conexão especial que eu ainda não entendo, nem preciso entender. – ele sorriu, mas logo ficou sério. – E acho que você também pode ajuda-lo, se fizer algumas revelações.

–Eu juro por Deus que ninguém saberá.

–Não se impressione com o que vou falar.

–Tá bem.

–Edward já foi viciado em medicamentos e drogas. Ele tem depressão desde os dez anos de idade. E tentou se matar três vezes.

Quando ouvi aquelas palavras, foi como se um punhal fosse enfiado no meu coração, repentinamente. Eu nunca imaginaria que Edward era depressivo. Era fácil aceitar sobre nas drogas, naquele ponto, mas ouvir sobre sua condição e tentativas de suicídio, eu fiquei chocada.

–Acredito que isso ele nunca me contaria. – Olhei para baixo, com os olhos úmidos de choque.

–Provavelmente. Por isso eu disse ontem que é incrível como ele mudou de repente. – Dr. Masen sorriu quando viu uma lágrima cair do meu rosto.

Aquilo era demais para mim.

– Ele nunca ficou louco a ponto de cair pelas ruas, nunca surtou a ponto de espancar ninguém. Sempre se escondeu por trás do sofrimento. É solitário. As pessoas não sabem pelo que ele já passou. Vamos dizer que ele sempre usou uma máscara para conseguir viver. Mas, no fundo, ele está quebrado. Tente entende-lo, Bella. Provavelmente não reagiu assim por mal. Edward está mexido com o que quer que você tenha dito.

–Vou tentar. – limpei os olhos com as mãos e respirei fundo. – Dr. Masen... acha que os pais do Edward não gostam dele?

– Minha filha, o que eu posso afirmar é que eu sempre tentei ajuda-lo porque além dele ser o melhor aluno da turma, acredito que ele precisa de uma chance de ser feliz fazendo suas próprias escolhas.

Pensei em tudo que o Dr. Masen disse e a reação de Edward fazia muito mais sentido agora.

Eu poderia dar mais espaço a ele, apesar da sua atitude ainda me machucar. Isso, eu não podia negar.

–Obrigada, Dr. Masen. Acho que agora posso entendê-lo um pouco melhor. – estiquei minha mão e ele me cumprimentou.

–Por nada. Espero que dê tudo certo. – ele sorriu.

Eu lembrei do meu amiguinho da vila enquanto voltava a arrumar os prontuários na gaveta do armário.

–Dr. Masen, como está o bebê?

–Jacob?

–Sim.

–Está bem. A febre passou de vez, agora está em observação. – ele sorriu e levantou a sobrancelha, incerto. – não sabia que o conhecia.

–Edward me mostrou ontem. Fui à enfermaria com ele. Ele é uma gracinha. Quero dizer, o bebê. – me consertei, e o Dr. Masen sorriu.

–O menino é o novo mascote da nossa equipe. Edward trouxe o pai e ele para a vila e...

–Edward que achou eles? – eu o cortei.

–Sim. Edward teve a ideia de trazer o garoto para cá.

–Não sabia. Bem, ele não dá todos os detalhes do trabalho pra mim... – olhei os papeis pensativa.

–Médicos não costumam dar detalhes do dia-a-dia. Acho que é algum acordo que temos em nosso subconsciente. Assim como aquele que diz, "nunca se envolver com pacientes" – ele riu sem me olhar, e eu engoli a seco. – Gosta de crianças?

–Acho que sim. Parecem bem menos complicados do que certos adultos. – eu limpei a garganta de novo, ironicamente.

– Em termos. Se tivesse a oportunidade de checar por si mesma como são, aceitaria?

–Não entendi. – eu estava cortando a pasta para arrumar os últimos papeis na gaveta, e voltei a olhar para o Dr. Masen.

–Precisamos de uma moça aqui na clínica, para olhar as crianças na enfermaria e cuidar de bebês como o Jacob enquanto ele estiver se recuperando.

–Ah, Edward comentou. Bem, eu não tenho um diploma.

–Não precisa. Se tiver interesse, só precisa se inscrever em um curso básico de enfermagem conosco, adiante. Gostaria de fazer um teste trabalhando aqui?

–Acho que sim. – sorri. – Eu queria estudar, mas acho que não posso agora... – olhei para baixo novamente.

–O que a impede?

–Meus problemas. Esse lance de identidade e tudo... e mal posso sair de casa.

–O que gostaria de estudar? – Dr. Masen me olhava e escrevia em algum relatório.

–Eu gosto de Literatura.

–Imaginei. – ele sorriu.

–Como? – o olhei, sem entender.

–No seu prontuário alguém escreveu, "leitora compulsiva".

–Edward... merda. – percebi o tom da palavra e meu queixo caiu de vergonha, corando. – Desculpe.

–Temos o curso na University of Washington. – Dr. Masen sorriu, após me olhar quando eu disse o expletivo.

–Eu soube. – terminei nas gavetas e voltei a sentar na cadeira.

–Pode se matricular no próximo período, se quiser.

–O que? – levei um susto.

–Se quiser frequentar o curso, poderá assistir às aulas.

–Eu adoraria, mas eu não tenho como pagar sem trabalhar antes. – recusei, largando a tesoura na mesa dele.

–Bella, eu sou o reitor da universidade. Ajudei Edward e agora que está praticamente encaminhado academicamente, gostaria de ajudar outra pessoa. Estou te oferecendo uma vaga, independente da evolução do seu quadro e da sua origem. Os custos ficam por minha conta, assim como fiz com Edward.

–Dr. Masen, se não estivesse namorando Edward, eu diria que o senhor é incrível. –falei sorrindo e chocada, e ele riu do outro lado da mesa. Nem percebi o que tinha acabado de revelar.

– Quanto à papelada necessária, não se preocupe por enquanto. Daremos um jeito. Pode ingressar como ouvinte e adiante legalizamos sua matrícula, quando tiver todos os documentos em mãos.

Eu fiquei momentaneamente muito feliz com a oferta de trabalho e estudo do Dr. Masen. Mas logo lembrei da minha condição.

–Dr. Masen...

–Sim?

–Muito obrigada.

–Não há de quê. Espero poder lhe ajudar com isso também.

Eu estava agradecida com tanta bondade, mas... algo também parecia errado aqui. Era estranho para mim pensar em trabalhar e estudar sem saber quem eu era. Aquilo me incomodava demais.

O Dr. Masen me olhou quando eu voltei a ficar séria, e decidi pergunta-lo.

–O senhor acredita que vou lembrar de tudo logo?

–Claro. Seus exames não mentem. Você não tem problema algum, Bella. Apenas um trauma, e está sarando aos poucos.

Tão logo ele terminou de falar, Edward bateu na porta e entrou. Ele já estava na vila, e eu nem sabia. Ele parecia desviar o olhar de mim, e se dirigiu somente ao Dr. Masen. Não consegui tirar os olhos dele. Ele estava de jaleco e um gato, pra variar. Mas... me ignorou completamente. Meu coração bateu duplamente apertado, pela sua beleza e pelo tratamento a mim dado. Eu olhei para baixo, triste, de novo.

–Com licença, doutor.

–Fale, meu filho.

–Acabei de trocar um gesso e não tenho mais pacientes no momento. Tenho sua permissão para já olhar a criança?

–Sim, Edward. Vá olhar o Jacob e troque seus curativos.

–Sim, senhor. – Edward entrou na sala e procurava uma embalagem nova de gaze.

Dr. Masen voltou a me olhar e falou em um tom que desse para Edward ouvir.

– Bella, quando vier na próxima semana, te darei algumas coordenadas. – ele olhou Edward novamente e aumentou a voz.

–Pegue duas roupas e mais luvas, Edward. Bella vai olhar o Jacob contigo hoje.

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça e me entregou a roupa, fazendo menos contato visual possível. Levantei para me arrumar e lavar as mãos na pia da entrada da sala. Dr. Masen nos observou por cima de seus papeis. Ele corria os olhos na direção de Edward e na minha, enquanto um grande silêncio preenchia a sala.

–Quando terminarem, estão liberados. Tenha um bom fim de semana, Bella. – acenei enquanto já estava na porta, e Edward foi parado quando veio atrás de mim.

–Edward, você fica. Bella, ele já vai.

Fiquei do lado de fora, encostada na parede oposta à sala. Edward não demorou mais do que cinco minutos. Dr. Masen abriu a porta para ele sair, e nos encontramos.

Fomos em silêncio para a enfermaria da ala infantil, até a incubadora de Jake.

–Já volto. – Edward sumiu pela ala infantil, indo em direção à cozinha.

O bebê estava acordando e eu comecei a conversar com ele como se realmente ele pudesse falar. Já que Edward não queria papo comigo, aquele pequeno ali parecia querer. Mal coloquei minha mão perto dele, Jacob agarrou meus dedos como ontem, e ficou me olhando. Tive vontade de sorrir para ele, mas Edward voltou com seu mal humor. Ele me mandou tirar as mãos dali e me deu uma mamadeira, enquanto abria a incubadora.

–Hora do almoço, rapaz. – ele disse, pegando o frasco na minha mão. Me olhou rápido, ainda sério, e ofereceu. – Vamos, dê você. Levante a cabeça dele com uma das mãos e cuidado com a coluna.

–Ok. – eu, que não lembrava de ter pego um recém-nascido antes, até que consegui levantar a cabeça de Jacob com facilidade. Ele era tão leve que parecia um boneco. Sua pele era macia e seus olhos realmente pareciam de um indiozinho. Ele não parava de me olhar, e eu sorri para ele.

–Não o solte por nada, e cuidado com as pernas. – Edward me olhou e passou a mamadeira de volta. Eu segurei na direção da boca de Jake e Edward consertou minha mão, deixando a mamadeira inclinada. O bebê continuava me olhando e segurou por cima da minha mão, enquanto mamava. Ele parecia faminto. Era tão bonitinho que por um momento esqueci que Edward estava estranho comigo e soltei um beijo para Jake. Edward, que estava ao meu lado, me olhou e sorriu de lado para o garotinho. Eu tirei a mamadeira dele só quando acabou.

–E agora, o que faço? – perguntei, ainda segurando a cabeça dele.

–Vai segurar no colo. Levante mais sua mão e com a outra, o apoie.

–Assim? – tentei passar a mão por baixo de Jacob e ele ameaçou chorar. Eu provavelmente toquei na ferida dele. – desculpa, meu lindo.

–Não. A mão aberta na fralda dele. Assim. –Edward pegou na minha mão e foi a primeira vez que nos tocamos desde ontem. E esse ontem parecia uma eternidade, considerando o quanto já estávamos... _próximos_ ultimamente. Ele guiou minha mão e eu ergui Jacob no meu colo, com cuidado. Tentei não tocar nas perninhas machucadas dele, e quase chorei quando vi que por baixo as marcas eram maiores.

–Assim? - perguntei, respirando fundo.

–Isso. Tome, deixa-o descansar que vou trocar o curativo antes de irmos para casa. – ele me deu uma toalha e eu deixei perto da boca do bebê, pendurada no meu ombro. Jake era tão lindo que eu fiquei encantada com ele no colo. Logo comecei a balança-lo devagar e ele bocejou, fechando os olhinhos. Eu sorri, distraída. Quando levantei meus olhos, Edward estava encostado na parede, nos olhando e sorrindo de lado. Ele fechou os olhos e encerrou seu sorriso quando viu que eu percebi.

–Vou ver se alguém precisa de mim lá na frente. Consegue cuidar dele sozinha?

–Sim. – sentei na cadeira da enfermaria, olhei para Jacob e ele já estava dormindo no meu colo, com as mãos dobradas tentando se segurar em mim, eu acho.

Edward saiu e ficou algum tempo fora. Jake adormeceu por completo em meu colo e já estava de boca aberta, provavelmente sonhando.

Fiquei imaginando como seria com Edward quando fôssemos para a cabana. Ele provavelmente continuaria me ignorando, e aquilo estava me deixando completamente pra baixo de novo. Tentei me concentrar no bebê novamente. Aquilo era um teste, e eu tinha que fazer direito. De repente, Dr. Masen veio até a porta da enfermaria e nos observou.

–Tudo bem aí? – ele sorriu, e eu percebi que estava sendo observada. Acenei com a cabeça, dizendo que sim. -Edward foi atender outro paciente. – Dr. Masen continuou nos observando e Jacob arrotou no meu colo, dormindo ainda. Eu ri com a falta de cerimônia dele e Dr. Masen também. Edward veio por trás dele, em silêncio, e ele deu passagem, olhando para Edward.

– Ele já se acostumou com ela. – Dr. Masen tentou puxar assunto, e Edward me olhou, enquanto eu ninava o menino. – Be...Mary – ele limpou a voz. – vou pedir para uma enfermeira te mostrar como trocar fraldas e dar banho nele. Edward provavelmente só saberá como fazer isso quando tiver um filho. – Dr. Masen piscou para mim e eu corei infinitamente. Se Jake não estivesse no meu colo, teria esfregado meu cabelo _a la_ Edward. Já ele, franziu o cenho para o Dr. Masen e foi totalmente defensivo.

–Eu não sou tão estúpido. Só acho que se ela for ficar, esse será o trabalho dela. Ou das enfermeiras.

–Eu sorri de lado para o Dr. Masen e ele fez uma careta para mim, por trás de Edward.

–Comportem-se, crianças. – ele saiu, sorrindo. – E nada de portas trancadas, Edward. – avisou e fechou a porta.

–Sim, senhor.

Depois de alguns minutos, Jacob começou a chorar, acordando. Edward estava arrumando o armário da enfermaria e foi lavar as mãos.

–Deite ele de novo. Vou trocar os curativos, já que acordou.

Eu levantei e o coloquei no lavadouro, que Edward tinha acabado de limpar. Aproveitei para tirar as luvas e lavar as mãos, que coçavam bastante. Ele abriu os curativos e meus olhos saltaram. Jacob tinha queimaduras horríveis. Mesmo com a pomada dava para ver. Meus olhos ficaram úmidos e quase chorei, mas precisava ficar ali e ver aquilo. Edward me olhou quando ficou com a mão suspensa no ar, segurando a gaze suja. Ele manteve os olhos nos meus, por alguns instantes.

–Ele está fora de perigo. – Edward tentou me certificar de que estava tudo bem.

Em outros tempos, ele iria sorrir e me dar um beijo confortável.

Eu balancei a cabeça e prestei atenção no que ele fazia, tentando não chorar. Edward limpou todas as feridas de Jake, e ele berrava de dar dó. Eu estendi minha mão na frente dele que, aos poucos, controlou o choro, segurando meus dedos. Eu sorri para ele, e Edward me olhou enquanto fazia um novo curativo. Ele parecia chocado por eu ter conseguido parar o choro de Jacob.

– Pronto. – ele disse, ainda me olhando. Eu lavei as mãos sem ele precisar mandar, de novo. – Vista suas luvas de novo e leve ele pra maca. A enfermeira da noite deve estar chegando.

Eu fiz tudo com cuidado e a supervisão de Edward. Quando a enfermeira chegou, ele me apresentou como Mary, supervisora infantil em treinamento. Edward nem me olhou, e aquilo estava começando a me machucar demais. Me despedi de Jacob e saímos dali.

Tiramos nossas roupas especiais e colocamos num lugar que parecia uma lavadora. Reparei que era igual a da cabana. Nos despedimos do Dr. Masen e do médico da noite, e pegamos a Harley. Edward não disse uma palavra, e eu mal conseguia tocar nele, que dirá segurá-lo na moto. Ele foi completamente seco e me mandou segurar firme por duas vezes, quando quase o soltei para coçar as mãos. Só.

Tomamos nossos banhos e nem parecia que tinha duas pessoas na cabana. O silêncio era absurdo, e aquilo me deixou tão irritada que eu deitei para dormir, mas acabei chorando encolhida em minha insignificância. Edward continuou acordado, sentado na cadeira.

Até que ele finalmente se levantou e parou na frente da cama, me olhando.

–Isabella, está acordada ainda?

–Sim. – respondi de olhos fechados, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem.

Mesmo tendo entendido tudo o que o Dr. Masen me contou, mas não conseguia evitar.

–Podemos conversar?

–Estou com dor de cabeça, Edward.

–Por favor. É importante.

Eu sentei na cama e olhei para o chão. Já estava chateada o suficiente para ainda ter que ver seu rosto e me machucar ainda mais.

–Está chorando? – ele me olhou apreensivo, e eu fechei a cara, ainda olhando para o chão.

–Não interessa. – eu falei, seca como ele estava fazendo comigo há vinte e quatro horas.

–Isabella, me perdoa. Por favor. Sei que estou agindo como um babaca desde ontem. Acontece que estou confuso com algumas coisas e... – o interrompi.

–Você está me tratando como um "pedaço de lixo ambulante". – lembrei do que ele já me falou uma vez, mas tentei me controlar. – e eu não sei o que fiz para você. Eu estou triste. Só isso.

–Nunca foi minha intenção. – ele tentou pegar na minha mão e eu a tirei de perto. Edward me deixou ficar afastada. – Eu gosto de você e sabe disso. Apenas não soube lidar com uma situação.

–E por isso está me ignorando. Ótimo. – bufei.

–Eu sou um idiota. Mas estou aqui assumindo minha falta contigo e te peço perdão. Não quero que fique magoada comigo por nada nesse mundo. Por favor, me perdoa?

–Tá, Edward. – virei os olhos. – preciso dormir, estou com dor de cabeça.

–Não vai jantar?

–Não estou com fome.

–Quer um remédio?

–Não, obrigada. Só quero dormir. – deitei bruscamente.

–Ok...boa noite, Isabella. – Edward timidamente se inclinou e me beijou na testa. – me perdoa, coração... – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, e eu já não sabia se estava acordada ou sonhando.

Edward não só me pediu perdão todo romântico como voltou a me chamar de "coração".

Essa era nova na listinha de apelidos.


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

_***ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 10/04/2015!**_

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 10/04/2014, ESTARÁ COMPLETO, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**11\. DIFICULDADES (PARTE I)**

_ Covarde._

Eu a interrompi. Ela ia dizer. Ela, que há algumas semanas disse que não queria correr com as coisas, me surpreendeu. Isabella me amava.

_Pela primeira vez._

Só um filho da puta iria interromper aquela declaração. E esse filho da puta era eu, é claro. O bastardo que nunca foi amado, que nunca soube amar, que agora tinha o ouro nas mãos, e que chutou sua joia rara para bem longe.

Sinceramente, não compreendia o que aconteceu. Mas isso eu precisava dizer cara a cara. Isso se ela me desse a oportunidade.

Se fosse menos babaca, teria permitido. Teria deixado ela me amar. Teria dito o que sinto por ela, também com todas as palavras. Mas não. Tanto estudo, Q.I. tão elevado, tanta pompa e um grande otário para lidar com sentimentos. Passei as últimas semanas batalhando com minha mente até me acostumar com a ideia do que eu sentia. Ela provavelmente não imaginava o quão difícil aquilo era pra mim. O idiota do doutor coração gelado não sabia mais reagir.

Eu estava congelado desde o momento em que ela ia falar. Já que o tempo não podia parar para eu digerir toda a situação, eu tentava pará-lo sozinho. Dois dias sem dormir. Dois dias sem me concentrar no trabalho. Dois dias ignorando o... _bem_ mais precioso que eu tinha. Não porque a visse como um objeto ou qualquer coisa material, e sim porque ela era a encarnação do que me fazia bem. Isabella era única, e eu nunca me senti assim com uma pessoa antes. Não sei se ela poderia me entender. Mas aquilo tinha que parar. Ela era tão doce, tão meiga, tão humana... não merecia sofrer.

Quando o Dr. Masen me chamou na sala e perguntou o que havia de errado entre nós, tentei disfarçar, dizendo que não tínhamos nada. Mas quando ele pegou o livro de juramento de Medicina e aleatoriamente me fez jurar que nunca me envolvi com qualquer paciente, eu vacilei e sabia que ele já havia entendido tudo. Ele disse que estava tudo bem, e apenas queria entender melhor porque Isabella parecia preocupada e triste comigo, e que esperava que não tivesse problemas em contratá-la para nos ajudar na vila. _Claro_ que não tinha. O único problema era aquele clima esquisito entre nós, que eu mesmo provoquei.

Depois entrei na enfermaria e ela estava ali, toda amável, cuidadosa e carinhosa com nosso pequeno paciente. Eu fiquei bobo de ver o jeito que ela levava para cuidar do menino e para lidar com a situação. Parecia que ia ficar tudo bem enquanto ela estava ali, sendo treinada para trabalhar.

Apenas aparência.

Decidi acabar com aquela escrotice toda em casa, porque não fazia sentido algum negar o seu sentimento quando estávamos namorando e tão bem um com o outro. Até nisso eu estava indo bem. Eu conseguia respeitá-la como nunca respeitei uma mulher antes. Eu não a tocava. Ela me deu um voto de confiança quando aceitou o namoro e eu não podia voltar atrás por tão pouco. Eu não podia ser tão fraco.

Não podia destruir o que começamos a construir juntos.

* * *

–Não! – Isabella gritou e me liberou dos pensamentos noturnos.

–Calma. – sentei ao seu lado e a abracei discretamente, massageando suas costas.

Podíamos estar em uma situação estranha, mas a amizade não podia ser abalada por tão pouco.

Ela respirava intensamente, com dificuldade. Não foi como da última vez, mas também foi complicado. Ela estava chorando, e eu acendi a luz para dar-lhe água.

–Estavam atrás de mim! Você tá aqui? – ela chorou, respirando fundo e nervosa.

– Estou aqui. Você estava dormindo.

Ela bebeu a água e parecia que sua cabeça aos poucos se reorganizava. Desejei que ela já tivesse esquecido da situação atual e do mal-estar entre nós. Eu estava tentando ser um pouco menos frio novo, mas ela ainda estava insegura.

Eu ia deitar na cama de cima, mas ela não quis.

–Não. Eu quero dormir sozinha. – disse, enquanto secava as lágrimas.

–Ok.

Eu sentei novamente e apaguei a luz, dando espaço para ela deitar. A luz na porta indicava que o dia já estava clareando. Ela deitou com a cabeça virada para a parede, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Acho que ela percebeu que eu não saí dali, e disfarçou fingindo que estava tirando o cabelo do rosto para ver de canto de olho o que eu fazia. _Bobinha_. Eu estava literalmente olhando para seu rosto, com a mão apoiada na bochecha. Ela virou novamente para a parede e acabou pegando no sono.

Isabella só acordou mais tarde, quando eu estava colocando o café na mesa, com o cabelo desarrumado e provavelmente podre, com cara de sono. Já era a segunda noite que eu não dormia. Tudo por causa da sua "_quasi-revelação"_.

Quando ela levantou, me viu sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa, arrumando uma bandeja.

–Melhor? – perguntei.

Tinha que começar a ser mais gentil de novo, para o nosso próprio bem.

–Sim. – ela disse enquanto se esticava, toda séria. Tão linda, mas séria. Eu mal tirava os olhos dela. – eu ia fazer o café. Podia ter esperado.

–Pensei que queria dormir mais. – eu estava comendo, e tentei desviar os olhos dela.

Isabella levantou e foi ao banheiro. Fez suas necessidades, escovou os dentes e demorou, provavelmente arrumando o cabelo no pequeno espelho que eu deixei abaixo da janela. Foi a primeira mudança que resolvi fazer na cabana, tentando me redimir do sentimento de culpa. Queria ter visto a cara dela quando deu de cara com um espelho, mas eu não entrava no banheiro sabendo que ela estava lá.

Poderia ser castrado por uma virgem doida se entrasse ali de propósito.

Eu estava certo. Isabella voltou, pegou seu pão na mesa e não fez contato visual comigo. Mas eu pude ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Eu era o causador e precisava me retratar urgentemente. Não podia pensar em perdê-la. Quando ela terminou de beber o café, sentei ao seu lado na cama. Tentei não olhar tanto pra ela, já que não queria deixa-la encabulada.

–Bom dia. – falei apático, e ela me olhou rapidamente, confusa. Nem respondeu. Então continuei.

–Sua dor de cabeça passou?

–Quase tudo.

–Depois troque de roupa. Quero sair contigo.

–Eu não quero sair. – ela disse, olhando para o chão. Eu tentei encontrar seu olhar, e ela simplesmente não deixou. – Você pode ir. Eu fico.

–Não. Eu preciso sair pra romper com uma coisa que eu não tenho coragem de fazer aqui.

Isabella me olhou e eu vi que ela começava a chorar de novo.

–Você pode terminar comigo aqui, Edward. Vá em frente! – ela soltou as lágrimas e o idiota aqui percebeu a confusão.

–O que? Eu não vou terminar contigo, sua tonta! Eu só quero sair pra desabafar.

Ela voltou os olhos para baixo e os limpou, corando. Eu quis rir com a reação dela, mas deixei passar. Eu agora não a zoava mais praticamente. Só queria abraça-la. Ela era minha, e eu queria ser o cara mais perfeito para minha namorada. Mas que a timidez dela era uma graça, isso era.

Ela levantou e pegou um vestido. Foi para o banheiro e eu entendi aquilo como um aceite para meu convite. Peguei minha roupa enquanto ela terminava no banheiro. Percebi que era o mesmo vestido do dia do nosso primeiro beijo. O cabelo estava penteado, mas estava abatida e sem batom. Ainda assim, Isabella era Isabella. Sempre linda... sempre bela.

– Vamos à Twilight Mountain. – falei antes de entrar no banheiro para me trocar.

Não sei se ela gostava de se arrumar ou se o lugar trazia alguma lembrança, mas quando saí, ela usava um batom. Era o rosa claro, mas era um batom. E batom me lembrava seus lábios.

Ah, como eu já sentia falta de beijá-la...

No caminho para a montanha, Isabella ainda estava com aquela pegada estranha na minha cintura. Ela estava distante, e eu a lembrei de me segurar. Ainda era cedo quando chegamos ao nosso ponto particular, as pedras. Sentamos e observamos a paisagem em silêncio. Como era eu que tinha algo pra falar, precisei de um estímulo para iniciar a conversa.

–Se importa? – falei, tirando um cigarro da calça e acendendo com o isqueiro do bolso da jaqueta.

Isabella olhou rápido, não parecia se importar se eu fumasse um. Ela balançou a cabeça e então eu comecei, depois de puxar e exalar lentamente a fumaça.

–Nunca aconteceu. – eu continuava olhando para frente. - Te trouxe aqui para dizer que você foi a primeira. – ela me olhou por um instante, e eu pensava em como falar sobre a miséria da minha vida. – Desde que eu era criança, eu esperava ouvir de alguém. – olhei para baixo, puxando e lançando mais fumaça. – Nunca veio do meu pai... – virei rápido e ela me olhava fixamente. – nunca veio da minha mãe. – Voltei a olhar para frente. Esperei tanto que no fim... já nem me importava mais. Não ia ser sincero mesmo. Então desencanei. Um sentimento assim, tão difícil de ser sentido por mim, só podia ser irreal. – olhei para baixo, atordoado. – Eu comecei a desprezar as pessoas. As mulheres que passaram por camas comigo. – traguei o cigarro e olhei para a frente de novo. – Nunca achei em casa. E nunca achei na rua. Então me perdi por algum tempo. Resultado de uma desgraça sem fim, muito maior do que essa. – olhei para ela, lembrando do que vi quando criança. – você já sabe o resto.

Isabella olhou para baixo. Ela estava pensativa, mas eu ainda não tinha acabado. Voltei a olhar para a paisagem.

–Alguém me deu uma chance. Eu agarrei e minha ambição virou meu foco. – olhei para o chão de novo. – mas não era tudo. O que me faltou lá atrás ainda faltava, não importa o que fizesse. - Traguei mais uma vez, esfregando o sapato na terra. – O buraco no meu peito era menor, mas ainda estava lá. E de repente, alguém chegou com tudo. – por fim joguei a bituca no chão, olhei para frente, e senti que Isabella virou para me olhar. – querendo não só diminuir, mas tapar esse buraco. E agora vejo que esse alguém precisa tanto quanto eu... e eu compartilhei até minhas roupas. Mas quando ela tentou compartilhar sua verdade comigo... eu fui escroto e impedi. - virei para seu rosto e ela ainda me olhava. - Me perdoa, Isabella.

–Eu já te perdoei ontem mesmo, Edward.

Ela continuava olhando para frente, mas parecia menos triste. Distante sim, triste nem tanto.

Seu rosto parecia mais vivo agora.

–Mas isso não muda uma coisa.

–O que?

– Agora tenho medo de dizer de novo e você se sentir mal por isso. – Ela me olhou de novo. – quer dizer, eu não sou sua mãe. Não sou da sua família. Eu sou só uma ninguém que sente algo por você.

Eu sorri com o pensamento dela. Queria beijá-la ali mesmo, mas ela podia não gostar do gosto de nicotina.

–Isabella, você é meu coração. Pode dizer o que sente. Eu fui um idiota ontem. Eu não quero pensar no dia que você ousar partir daquela cabana, por qualquer razão. Sei que vou soar egoísta, mas eu até temo o dia que você irá lembrar de tudo. – eu sorri tentando esconder minha dor. Tentei ser mais claro antes que ele interpretasse mal, já que estava me olhando desconfiada. – Eu quero tanto que sua situação se resolva, mas ao mesmo tempo temo tanto perder você. Isso me dói nos nervos, porque tudo o que eu quero é você.

Ela sorriu de lado, e voltou a olhar a paisagem.

–Se eu tivesse outro namorado, terminaria tudo com ele pra ficar contigo.

Eu ri com o comentário aleatório dela.

–Acha mesmo que vale a pena ficar comigo?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo mais firme.

–Ganhou um ponto comigo confessando seu medo. – ela brincou. - Acha que realmente vale a pena ficar com uma virgem? – retrucou.

–Absolutamente. - Eu sorri e acariciei sua face com o lado de fora dos dedos da mão. – Contanto que seu primeiro e último homem seja eu... – pisquei maliciosamente, e ela revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. – ou já mudou de ideia? – franzi os olhos.

–Não é isso. – ela sorriu, ficando corada.

–O que é então?

– Edward, eu lembrei que pretendo me casar virgem. – ela me olhou, séria e direta. Eu ri de lado. – Sendo assim, acho que você vai acabar desistindo mesmo. – ela virou os olhos de novo, sem graça.

_Tão linda._

– Eu não desisto das coisas assim tão fácil, Isabella. – olhei para frente, sorrindo.

–E eu não cogito mudar minha ideia sobre isso. – ela declarou, mordendo o lábio.

–Ninguém precisa desistir de nada. Você pode ter o que quiser, e eu também. Se estiver de acordo, é claro.

–O que isso significa? – ela me olhou, confusa.

–Significa que posso esperar. Se você casar comigo. – olhei para seu rosto contra a luz do sol e ela estava mais do que confusa.

– O que você está falando?

–Nós podemos casar. – sorri de lado.

– Você casaria comigo só porque eu disse que vou me guardar? – de repente, seus olhos eram de raiva. Não sei porque, mas ela entendeu minha sugestão como um insulto, pro meu azar.

–Não. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

–Mas é o que parece. – ela me olhou, séria. – E não, não podemos casar.

–Por que não?

–Porque não. Você não pode casar com uma pessoa sem ter um grande motivo. Casamento não é farra. É coisa séria. Deveria ser pro resto da vida, como uma instituição. Pelo menos para algumas pessoas. – ela riu ironicamente. – E somos muito novos pra isso.

–Perdão, não está mais aqui quem falou. – olhei para a frente, com cara de bosta.

_Babaca _mesmo.

Eu estava oficialmente derrotado. Isabella era o tipo de garota certa para casar, e quando eu começo a cogitar a hipótese de ceder a algo que eu repudio, ela me dá esse gelo.

Perdi o clima de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Ainda bem que ela falou.

– Além disso, você não gosta de igrejas. Nunca vai a nenhuma. Não há motivo pra casar se não tem essa vontade. – ela disse, levantando e limpando o pouco de terra atrás do vestido. – Você nem acredita em Deus. – ela virou para trás, ao dizê-lo.

– Não me subestime, Isabella. – olhei para frente.

–Você nunca irá a um lugar assim comigo. Não é a sua praia.

A vontade ainda era de agarrá-la e cobri-la de beijos. E talvez dizer o que eu sentia. Mas com ela dando aquele ataque, não era o melhor momento. E eu ainda não conseguia falar. Era bem verdade que eu vivia afastado de qualquer religião, mas não diria que era um completo ateu. Se eu estava mudando tanto, só podia ter alguma interferência divina mesmo.

"_Da água pro vinho_".

Ok, sem brincadeira.

–Você é insano.

–Está certa. Já disse isso antes, mas com outro vocabulário.

–Sádico foda. – ela virou e falou num tom debochado.

–Aonde você quer ir? – eu perguntei, levantando e bufando.

–Pra casa.

–Por quê? Pensei que tinha me perdoado.

–Eu perdoei. Mas quero ir pra casa.

– Ia te levar para almoçar fora.

– Não estou com fome.

– Você precisa comer. Eu também. – a puxei por trás, com pressão, pela cintura, e parece que ela não gostou.

–Edward... por favor. – ela me olhou, séria, e deu um passo, se afastando de mim. – eu não quero sair mais hoje.

–Então vou te deixar em casa e vou comprar nosso almoço. – eu a soltei, confuso.

–Tá. Vamos.

Minha hóspede foi andando na minha frente para a moto. Eu não tenho ideia se ela realmente tinha me perdoado cem por cento, ou se eu tinha acabado de dar um tiro na cabeça com o assunto do casamento. De um jeito ou de outro, ela estava incomodada.

* * *

Deixei Isabella em paz, lendo um de seus novos livros. Quando saí da vila de carro, tentei imaginar porque ela estava tão calada, e tão séria. Mal me olhou na nossa volta. Julguei que provavelmente ainda era resultado de nossos mal entendidos. Não falei mais nada também. Achei que era melhor ela ter um momento de privacidade enquanto eu saísse. O problema é que o tempo estava passando e eu ainda não tinha conseguido me declarar, beijá-la ou ao menos abraça-la de novo.

Vi que a casa ao lado da área da cabana, que também era bem protegida e isolada, estava à venda. E eu precisava começar a procurar um lar de verdade. Já estava de saco cheio de ser um garotão, isolado numa cabana, sem um teto decente. Queria e precisava ser um homem ainda mais independente. Eu já estava praticamente formado, não tinha graça continuar ligado à casinha do papai, como ele tanto queria. Aliás, nunca entendi porque fazia tanta questão de me manter por perto, já que estavam pouco se fodendo pra mim.

A placa era grande, e eu parei para anotar o nome do corretor. Por sorte, ele estava saindo na hora que eu passava, com mais pregos para acabar de prender o aviso. Saí do carro para ver a casa. Ainda a achava agradável. Já havia visitado o local por várias vezes, no passado. Ainda estava conservada, e quase pronta para morar. Descobri que ele tinha outra a venda, perto de onde eu estudava. Era um pouco longe dali, ao lado oposto de Tacoma, mas como o proprietário precisava vender com urgência, comentou que ofereceria as duas por um bom preço. E realmente era tentador. Eu, que queria apenas uma casa, poderia sair com duas pelo preço de uma e meia. Trocamos contatos e eu marquei de visita-la no próximo domingo, já dando sinal de interesse por aquela. Podia não ser bom com sentimentos e relacionamentos, mas tinha sorte nos negócios.

Peguei um engarrafamento surreal, pois uma pedra caiu na estrada principal. Dirigi o caminho inteiro até um restaurante da serra completamente agoniado. Pedi um almoço nada equilibrado pra gente, com carne, arroz, batatas ao molho e espinafre, já que notei que Isabella tinha emagrecido nessa semana, e estava bem abatida desde ontem. Comprei sucos também. Arrumei tudo na mala do carro e voltei para a cabana. O tempo estava muito mais quente do que o normal, e aquilo só podia indicar uma coisa: chuva. Tudo conspirava contra meu bem-estar. Odiava aquele calor da porra e engarrafamentos infernais. Eles só pioravam minha irritação.

Quando cheguei no vilarejo de Yellow Woods, o tempo estava mais fechado e começando a trovejar.

Conforme me aproximava, vi que tinha algo errado. O portão cercado e a grade de segurança em torno da cabana estavam completamente abertos.

Eu posso jurar que senti uma pontada no coração.

Fechei o carro e larguei tudo pra trás.

–Isabella! – Corri, entrando no quintal da cabana sem nem me preocupar com o nome que eu berrava, e a chuva finalmente despencou. – Isabella!

Chamei três. Cinco. Dez vezes. Ela não respondeu. Entrei na cabana e ignorei a merda do tratado invisível que dizia para não entrar no banheiro sem saber se ela estava nua lá. E quis com toda a minha vontade que ela estivesse peladona lá. Qualquer tapa seria melhor do que aquilo.

Isabella não estava dentro da cabana. Nem fora.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, nem o que pensar.

Abri o lado do armário que deixei pra ela e tudo seu ainda estava ali. Suas roupas, seu violão, seu pente e livros. O que ela lia ainda estava aberto, na mesa. Não sabia o que era pior: ter fugido ou ter sido pega ali. Pensando bem, definitivamente era melhor apenas ter fugido.

O temporal rolava solto. Já não gostava do calor, mas aquela chuva do cacete me deixou mais descontrolado ainda. Fechei o portão sem nem prestar atenção no que fazia.

Corri até a porta do vizinho, mas ninguém atendeu. Tinha esquecido que o corretor já estava de saída.

Peguei o carro e dirigi naquela lama podre, agora sem engarrafamento, olhando para todos os lados. Meu inferno começou quando não vi mais nenhum carro e nem sinal da Isabella.

Desci a serra inteira e voltei.

Resolvi pegar a estrada vermelha, pouco me fodendo se era perigosa ou não. Passei pelo exato ponto onde encontrei Isabella pela primeira vez.

Duas horas. Duas horas infernais correndo de carro por Yellow Woods.

Resolvi procurar na clínica. Ela não estava ali. Procurei o Dr. Masen e ele tinha acabado de sair, me disseram. Ninguém entendeu meu desespero, e eu não tinha como parar para explicar. Nem devia merda de explicação alguma a ninguém, em todo o caso.

Não sei como, mas consegui levar dez minutos até o hospital da faculdade. Onde ela também não estava.

Meu último ponto foi a delegacia perto de Tacoma, encerrando três horas e meia de buscas. No posto de polícia, o delegado Laurant não sabia de nenhuma mulher presa ou crimes recentes. Ele questionou se meus pais haviam voltado de viagem. Estava muito mais interessado em falar com eles para "_acertar algumas contas_", algo que nem me interessava, e, por isso, quase o mandei se foder. Minha sorte foi ter lembrado do Jacob, e o garoto me perdoaria se soubesse que no meio da minha aflição resolvi usar seu nome para justificar ao Sr. Laurant que procurava a jovem mãe de um bebê internado na vila.

Isabella não estava ali. De fato, ninguém foi prego naquela semana. Muito menos em pleno sábado à tarde.

Peguei o carro sem saber qual seria meu rumo. Resolvi voltar para Yellow Woods e procurar nas coisas de Isabella alguma pista.

Algo aconteceu e eu passaria a noite dirigindo.

Iria até o inferno busca-la de volta, se fosse preciso.

Estacionei o carro igual a minha cara. Quando olhei para o beco que dava para um canil na parte detrás da cabana, na direção da estrada principal de Yellow Woods, vi uma sombra correr.

Joguei minha jaqueta na grama e fui andando devagar. A única coisa mais próxima de arma que eu tinha comigo naquele momento era o isqueiro metálico pontiagudo, que tinha formato de canivete. Segurei firme e continuei andando, com a chuva ensopando minha roupa.

Enquanto eu me aproximava, ouvi uma voz familiar. Parecia chorar.

Era ela.

Apressei meus passos e quando virei para a direita, lá estava Isabella. Não chorando, mas rindo e brincando com um gato.

Eu me aproximei e o bicho se assustou, arregalando os olhos verdes e correndo torto para trás dela. Isabella olhou para frente e me viu. Seus olhos não agiram tão diferente quanto os do gato.

Seu sorriso foi bruscamente transformado em pavor.

–Que diabos você está fazendo aqui fora? – perguntei trincando os dentes, tomando por uma confusão mental irracional.

–Eu ouvi ele chorar, e vim procurar de onde era o som... o achei aqui, ferido e imobilizei a patinha. – ela me olhou com medo, acariciando a cabeça do gato por baixo das pernas.

E eu me transformei naquele verme. Novamente. Pela segunda vez, na frente dela. Muito pior, fui tomado por um choque de adrenalina.

_Eu era um predador._

–Sai já daqui. – larguei o isqueiro no chão.

–Mas voc...

–Agora! – berrei tão alto que o gato começou a tremer.

–Edward... v- você está assustando ele! – ela também estava tremendo para falar.

–Cala a boca e entra!

Eu não ouvi mais nada. Aproximei-me e a agarrei firme. Ela levantou horrorizada e com o gato em uma das mãos. Puxei-a pelo braço até a cabana, correndo e descontrolado, e ela quase caiu na entrada, escorregando numa poça d'água. O gato saiu da sua mão.

–Tá me machucando! Para! – ela berrou chorando, e eu finalmente a soltei.

Isabella se jogou na cama, chorando, com completo desespero em seus olhos. Ela deitou em posição fetal, encolhida, e o gato, com a pata imobilizada pela própria, ainda conseguiu subir e ficar na barriga dela, lambendo sua mão.

Quando vi seus olhos agonizantes, eu acordei para a merda que tinha feito.

Eu surtei na frente dela.

Eu quase a feri por fora, e a pisei por dentro.

Pisei no seu coração... pisei no _meu_ coração.

Um monstro cruel, que cuidou tão bem de sua criatura e agora parecia querer lhe tirar a vida.

Eu fiquei sem ação por minutos.

–Me perdoa... meu...

–Não encosta em mim! – ela gritou, quando eu me aproximei.

Esfreguei as mãos na cabeça e no rosto, completamente destruído com minha própria ação. Meu coração começou a doer e eu estava suando. Peguei o benzodiazepínico na gaveta do armário onde tinha meu material de primeiros socorros, e apliquei uma dose.

Sentado na entrada da cabana, completamente ensopado, apertava minha cabeça entre os joelhos, balançando para frente e para trás.

Ouvi o choro dela diminuir, e o meu começou, em silêncio.

Tirei a camisa e calça molhadas e cruzei as pernas ali no chão, olhando para o nada. Consertei a postura e coloquei as mãos nos joelhos.

Fechei os olhos e tentei buscar rapidamente o ponto mais claro, mais calmo, na minha memória.

Lá estava ela, Isabella. No dia que a pedi em namoro. Dançamos lentamente por horas. Eu podia senti-la em meus braços, sorrindo e conversando bobagens comigo. Sentia seu cheiro como naquela noite. Suas mãos nas minhas costas. Eu podia sentir sua coluna nua nas minhas palmas. Podia sentir seus lábios macios e tímidos nos meus. Seu sorriso no meu pescoço, dentro do carro. Poria até sentir seu corpo roçar no meu, indicando que ainda faríamos muita besteira na horizontal, um dia.

Prendi-me aos melhores momentos dos últimos tempos. Poucos, recentes, e com ela.

Também comecei a imaginar como seria um futuro ideal. De novo, com ela. Formado, com emprego fixo e feliz, ao seu lado. Tirando sua roupa na lagoa ou a levando para nossa cama, onde a possuiria como nunca fiz antes. Devagar, sem pressa, com muito amor. Viveria com seu corpo macio por baixo do meu, e ia ensiná-la a sentir todo o prazer que ela merecia, com minhas mãos, língua e meu sexo em chamas por ela. _Dentro dela._ Eu queria amá-la e sentir seu amor grudado no meu. Eu queria beijar seu corpo todo, e plantar minha raiz dentro dela. Queria levá-la do céu ao inferno, somente na cama.

* * *

Meu corpo finalmente relaxou, e meu coração se acalmou. Minha respiração também estava controlada. Quando abri os olhos, já era quase noite.

Olhei para trás e Isabella estava dormindo, toda molhada e agarrada com o gato que encontrou. O bicho também dormia.

Peguei um pouco de leite e coloquei perto dele. É claro que não negou. Ele acordou, desconfiado e assustado, mas não hesitou e lambeu o pequeno copo todo. Estava faminto.

Isabella acordou quando eu virei o copo pro bichano terminar de beber. Ela me olhou sem querer, e vi que seus olhos estavam vermelhos, muito mais do que há dois dias. Continuei sentado ali perto, mesmo quando ele terminou.

– Eu te machuquei? – perguntei, em voz baixa. Ela não me respondeu. Eu acendi a luz e toquei no braço que puxei, para olhar. Ele estava um pouco vermelho. Ela tirou o braço da minha mão assim que sentiu meu toque.

–Do fundo do meu coração, desculpa, Isabella. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu me arrependo por ter te assustado.

Ela riu baixo, e abriu os olhos tristes.

–"Coração". – ela disse rindo sarcasticamente. - Você não tem um. Nem sabe o que significa "sagrado". – ela fechou os olhos, e não falou absolutamente mais nada.

–Eu deveria deixar essa conversa para amanhã. Mas preciso falar agora.

Toquei no seu braço novamente enquanto eu falava, e ela virou totalmente de costas pra mim, me fazendo soltá-la de novo. O gato voltou a subir na barriga dela, agora virado para meu rosto.

Só ele me encarou.

– Queria ver seu rosto, mas vou falar assim mesmo. – continuei. - Lembra da história de quando vi as mortes, em criança? – toquei em seu braço novamente, e ela não reagiu. – Lembra quando jogávamos "Verdade ou Desafio" e você perguntou sobre meu maior medo? – pousei a mão completamente em seu braço, e ela ainda não se mexia. - Não te falei na hora, mas o meu maior medo foi vê-la quase morrer. Há dois meses.

Eu esqueci toda a minha masculinidade naquele momento. The Cure tem uma letra que diz que meninos não choram, mas eu sou um homem que desafia as regras da normalidade, então dane-se essa porra de regra em sociedade. Lembrei de como ela estava mal quando a encontrei e do medo que tive de ver mais uma pessoa morta do mesmo jeito que vi quando criança.

– Eu fiquei atraído por você desde que a vi pela primeira vez. Sempre tive medo de não poder fazer nada para evitar a morte de mais alguém, e então você me aparece, daquela forma... e eu temi por você. – eu podia ver seu rosto de lado agora. Ela estava de olhos abertos, olhando para a parede e pensando. – Eu fiz meu melhor para te salvar com tão pouco aqui. Você estava quase... – minha lágrima caiu no braço avermelhado dela. – e quando você abriu seus olhos e me deu o primeiro fora, eu comecei a ficar louco por você, Isabella. – eu sorri lembrando enquanto falava, e acho que ela também. – e hoje mais cedo cheguei aqui, e estava tudo aberto, e você não estava em casa... pensei que você tinha me deixado de vez. Ou que tinham arrancado você de mim.

Ela virou para frente de novo, mas olhava o gato e não meu rosto.

–Eu estava bem ali atrás, cuidando dele.

–Mas você não me respondeu.

– Eu não ouvi ninguém me chamar.

–E eu saí louco por Yellow Woods, quase atolando o carro nessa bosta de lama. – fiz carinho no braço dela – fui até Seattle, Tacoma, o hospital, o posto... e você não estava lá. – continuei, tentando segurar o choro escroto que ameaçava cair o tempo todo. – eu te procurei por quase três horas... e quando voltei, sem saber o que fazer, ouvi você. – ela me olhou nesse instante, e seus olhos estavam úmidos também. – e pensei que estavam fazendo algo ruim contigo... porque seu sorriso e choro são parecidos. Pensei que estavam te fazendo mal aqui, bem debaixo do meu nariz. Mas você estava ali, sã e salva. E eu sou um grande babaca, Isabella.

Ela continuava me olhando, e posso dizer que sorria de lado.

– Eu sou um escroto porque não sei lidar com meus sentimentos. Eu não sou bom o suficiente para te merecer. Eu quase te feri. Eu errei, Isabella. Falhei contigo e sinto muito.

–Você me procurou por três horas quando eu estava bem aqui? – eu afirmei com a cabeça, e ela sorriu de lado. – Você é muito burro, Edward.

–Eu sou burro mesmo. – ameacei rir da minha própria vergonha, junto com ela. - Espero que seu braço não esteja doendo.

–Meu braço não dói mais... mas meu coração sim. – ela me olhou, e suspirou. – Tipo, se em dois dias as coisas ficaram assim... o que esperar do nosso namoro? – suas lágrimas caíram e eu, já refeito, sequei seu rosto com meus dedos.

–Eu não vou deixar isso repetir. Se me der mais uma chance, te dou minha palavra que nunca mais me exaltarei assim, nem vou te machucar.

–Como posso ter certeza disso?

–Porque eu te... – minha garganta ficou seca, e eu falhei em dizer. Respirei fundo e emendei. Eu prometo.

Por um segundo, os olhos dela cresceram de esperança pelo que eu ia falar. Mas logo diminuíram, de novo.

– Você não precisa mudar, muito menos por mim.

–Eu preciso melhorar por nós dois. Vivia bem com meus problemas, mas não posso deixar essa praga de depressão voltar agora... – falei da minha doença, mas não creio que ela prestou atenção. - vivo muito melhor apenas contigo.

Ela sorriu de lado, e olhou para o gato.

–Podemos viver com ele também?

–Podemos. – eu sorri.

–Então te perdoo de novo. – ela sorriu de boca fechada, ainda triste.

–Obrigado, minha princesa. Vou honrar minha palav... – ia beijá-la, mas a vontade de espirrar foi maior. Ela riu.

–Você vai se foder com esse resfriado.

–A gente se fode, mas se diverte. – pisquei pra ela, discretamente. – Vá tomar seu banho que eu preciso pegar nossa comida no carro e ver se ainda dá pra aproveitar.

E consegui, com meu jeito, tentar acalmar as coisas um pouco. Tomamos nossos banhos e troquei a roupa de cama, enquanto ela esquentava a comida. Sentamos à mesa e comemos, em silêncio.

Nossos ânimos estavam mais calmos, mas ainda não estávamos confortáveis para troca de carícias ou beijos.

Peguei uma caixa antiga onde guardava alguns livros e arrumei com um lençol velho um lugar para o gato. Ele correu para dentro quando viu leite e água perto, e Isabella estava encantada com ele. Eu espirrei quando ele se aproximou, mas deixei passar. Não podia xingar o mascote da minha garota.

A luz começou a ficar fraca por causa das trovoadas, e então apaguei a cabana depois que arrumei meu canto e ela deitou para dormir. Estava ventando e minha sereia se preocupou comigo, mesmo eu tendo sido um idiota mais cedo.

– Deita aqui, você vai piorar com esse vento. – Ela disse, chegando para o lado na cama.

– Não, está bom aqui. Não quero passar resfriado pra você.

Ela se espichou na cama para me olhar, no chão.

–Você ainda não está resfriado. Vem. – ela tentou sorrir. No escuro. E aquilo era tentador pra caralho. Isabella era completamente sensual, ainda que completamente inocente e... virgem. Mas a minha vergonha pelo que fiz era maior. Eu fui homem para assumir meus erros, mas não tinha coragem de esquecer a besteira que fiz tão rápido assim.

–Quando eu melhorar, deito aí.

Isabella ficou triste, e eu tive vontade de rir pela ironia. Como ela podia me chamar para deitar ao seu lado quando eu estava sendo um completo idiota nos últimos dias? Ela só podia estar carente. Ou _naqueles_ dias. Ou louca. Provavelmente, os três. Ela era simplesmente inacreditável.

–Hmm, tá. Boa noite. – ela esperou, me olhando, e era tão evidente que ela queria um beijo que eu sorri de lado.

–Boa noite, Isabella. – espirrei mais uma vez e fechei os olhos. Ela então deitou olhando para cima, e eu mantive um olho aberto por baixo do braço, repousado na cabeça, olhando para ela.

Juro que se nada de errado tivesse acontecido, seria difícil recusar o convite para deitar ao seu lado. E seria mais difícil de não beijá-la. E mais difícil ainda de não tocá-la. Queria acariciar a pele em suas costas. Eu sabia que ela gostava daquilo e, por enquanto, era o mais perto do sexo que não podia fazer.

* * *

Não demorou muito e consegui ouvir seu ronco suave. O gato ainda estava acordado no canto, mas sua nova dona estava cansada. Cansada de se aborrecer, cansada de esperar, cansada de chorar. Eu também estava, mas não consegui pregar a porra dos olhos.

Pensava em tudo o que fiz, e me perguntava se deveria dar um passo a frente depois de magoá-la tanto. Eu esperava que ela demorasse mais a me perdoar. Mas, por algum motivo, Isabella foi... fácil.

Não questionou minha depressão, diferente do que eu podia esperar de alguém chamada Isabella. Talvez não tenha prestado atenção ao que revelei. Ou talvez não saiba o que é uma depressão direito. Me perguntei se ela tinha noção do estrago que já sofri sozinho. E do que já tentei fazer para não lidar mais com minha dor particular, chamada ironicamente de "vida".

Se ela soubesse as coisas que já pensei em fazer comigo mesmo até hoje, com certeza correria de mim.

O gato ficou acordado comigo.

Passei metade da noite me sentindo culpado por quase ter levado ela comigo para meus problemas. E, por incrível que pareça, agradeci a alguém, sei lá, talvez Deus... ou qualquer força divina que tenha feito uma pessoa tão cúmplice com tão pouca idade, e a colocado ao meu lado. Eu deveria preservá-la assim.

Comecei a lembrar daquela conversa da manhã e de algum outro dia. Isabella me julgava um total descrente. E, pensando bem, eu agia assim mesmo. Pouco me fodendo pro mundo e suas convenções. Mas comecei a pensar que talvez ela tivesse razão. Eu talvez precisasse de algo para me sustentar melhor como ser humano. Eu talvez precisasse... de Deus. E então, decidi que era a hora de voltar a um certo lugar. Sem compromisso. Daqui a alguns dias. Apenas para ampliar meus limites.

Cochilei e acordei quase no início da tarde seguinte. Isabella estava fazendo algo na cozinha, e quando viu meus movimentos, se aproximou. Ela sentou na cama de cima, com um copo na mão e um tímido sorriso.

–Bom dia.

Eu não havia escovado os dentes, e não a respondi. Sorri de lado e acariciei sua panturrilha, sorrindo. Acho que já podia tocá-la assim.

–Bebe isso. – ela praticamente ordenou, levando o copo na minha direção. Eu franzi a testa, incerto, e ela continuou. – fiz um chá. Você tossiu a madrugada toda.

Eu não lembrava nem de ter dormido, mas sentei e peguei o chá. Isabella já estava ficando expert, e já dominava a técnica de fazer chá anos luz na minha frente. Sentia-me um pouco ofendido porque ela conseguia aprender tudo sem minha ajuda, mas eu sempre era sua cobaia, então nem reclamava. Eu adorava _mesmo_ tudo que ela fazia. Se pudesse, pediria que ela cozinhasse para mim de manhã, de tarde e de noite. Isabella era boa em tudo, e aquilo sempre me fazia sorrir pensando se ela seria boa também em outras... situações domésticas, por assim dizer.

Bebi tudo e levantei para o banheiro. Dei minha mijada e escovei os dentes, sentindo uma dor de garganta ferrada. Quando voltei, ela ainda estava na cama, acariciando aquele gato que agora não queria sair do seu colo. _Maldito sortudo_.

_Eu queria ser esse animal._

–Bom dia. – disse enquanto arrumava minha roupa de cama.

Ia desfazer meu ninho plantado ali ao seu lado, mas estava tão mal que preferi ficar deitado ali mesmo.

–Boa tarde. –ela franziu os olhos e voltou a brincar com o gato. Então tentei um pouco de atenção também.

–O que essa gatinha fez a manhã inteira?

–Não é ela. É ele. – ela abraçou o gato. Eu ri, maliciosamente.

–Eu quis dizer você, Isabella.

–Nada. – ela me olhou sorrindo, de lado. E corou. _Tão _linda. - Só brincando com o Max. Ele não dormiu de noite. Nós não dormimos bem – ela olhou para ele, fazendo careta.

Eu olhei para o gato no cola dela, e ele a lambia sem parar.

–Então ele já tem nome?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

–Max... também te vi acordado, cara. –eu falei e ele veio para cima de mim me lamber também. Isabella riu, algo que eu não a via fazendo há dias. – gosta de lamber, garoto? Pede à sua mãe pra te dar leite.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha quando eu disse a palavra "mãe".

–Eu vou fazer nosso almoço. – ela me olhava, desconfiada da minha falta de assunto. Ou de contato com ela, mais especificamente.

–Isabella, não precisa cozinhar. – eu disse, mas bem que eu queria uma comidinha da minha namorada.

–Eu quero fazer. – ela declarou, já levantando e lavando as mãos para ir à cozinha.

–Então eu cuido dele. E aí, amigão? - Levantei o bichano e vi que no abdómen dele tinha uma bola. Parecia um ovo, inchado._ Muito_ inchado. Eu sabia que aquilo não era nada bom.

Levantei com ele e examinei da forma que eu sabia. Seus olhos eram verdes, mas manchados. A bolsa inchada não doía, mas vi que ele urinou muito na terra.

Fui até a cozinha com Max no braço e vi que Isabella estava satisfeita, e não quis alarmar minha hóspede naquele momento.

–Que foi? – ela perguntou, quando me viu na entrada.

–Só observando... – fiz um cafuné no gato, e me encostei no portal. – Isabella, onde ele estava quando você o achou?

–Ali mesmo. Acho que alguém o abandonou ou ele fugiu.

–O que ele comeu?

–Não sei, eu só dei leite. Por quê? – ela me olhou estranho.

–Nada não... – o bichano queria brincar de pegar meu dedo com a pata quebrada.

Isabella fez um purê de batatas com frango e eu comi como se não houvesse amanhã. Não entendia como aquela garota tinha tanto talento.

Resolvi voltar ao assunto só quando terminamos de comer.

–Você cozinha muito bem. – pisquei e ela sorriu, levantando para pegar Max na minha perna.

– Obrigada.

–Acho que ele pode estar doente. – fui vago. – podemos levar no veterinário para saber se... está tudo bem.

–Ele pode estar doente? – ela me olhou confusa.

–Pode. Ele veio da rua. Não sabemos de onde. – falei enquanto ela ia lavar a louça. – vamos lá amanhã?

–Está vendo alguma coisa estranha nele? Ela chegou perto de mim.

– Ele está inchado... olha. – mostrei a barriga e ela se entristeceu. – Hoje está fechado. A gente vai amanhã.

Isabella não deu muitas palavras. Ficou preocupada, e resumiu o dia a cuidar do gato, ler um livro e me olhar de lado, esperando alguma palavra minha.

Eu ainda estava chateado comigo mesmo, e completamente mole de resfriado.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou, sentada à mesa, com Max no colo.

– Mais ou menos. – minha voz estava completamente rouca. – e você? – virei para olhar seu rosto. Ela levantou o gato, séria e triste.

– Também.

_Mentirosa_. Ela estava bem preocupada.

Passou a tarde inteira conversando com Max, e ele inchava cada vez que bebia mais leite. Como o veterinário estava fechado, achei melhor nem sair pra comprar comida específica para ele. Podia ser pior.

De noite, tudo piorou. O bichano choramingou tanto que Isabella não deitou, ficou só com ele tentando confortá-lo.

Eu, que já estava sem sono, já imaginava o que aqueles sintomas significavam. E estava certo, conforme soubemos no dia seguinte.

* * *

_– Não tem jeito, Srta. Mary.__ Infelizmente é para o próprio bem do Max_. _Estou surpreso que ele ainda esteja vivo. Já é muito velho para aguentar algo assim._

–Edward... – Isabella estava com os olhos encharcados.

–Dr. Uley, nós vamos leva-lo pra casa dela e amanhã eu dou uma posição, conforme ela decidir.

–_Tudo bem. _– nós levantamos e ele alertou novamente. – _mas pensem no bem-estar do seu amiguinho. Mary, não queira prolongar a dor dele apenas para adiar a sua_.

Max tinha uma mutação rara e letal, chamada PIF. Isabella não aceitou a notícia e não queria deixar o animal ser sacrificado, mesmo sendo avisada que ele estava com a função renal completamente comprometida e inchado.

No carro, eu queria confortá-la, mas achei melhor tirá-los dali o mais rápido que pude.

Quando chegamos à cabana, ela ainda estava em choque, olhando o gato. Isso porque o achou há dois dias e mal teve tempo para criar um vínculo maior com ele.

– Você que vai decidir. – sentei na cadeira à mesa, ao seu lado.

– Isso será como matá-lo. – suas lágrimas silenciosas escorreram no pelo de Max e eu acariciei seu braço.

–Não, Isabella. Você vai poupá-lo. Já sabemos que é fatal. Não tem vacina, não tem cura. Olha o nariz amarelo dele... olha a barriga. Ele vai sofrer muito mais se continuar aqui. Nós não podemos dar comida a ele. Temos até amanhã para decidir.

– Nunca achei que eutanásia pudesse ser tão cruel. – ela disse chorando, e eu fiz carinho em sua cabeça.

–Ele não vai sentir nada... simplesmente vai descansar, sem dor.

–Você fala como se fosse simples. Isso é ridículo. – ela me olhou soluçando, e eu ajoelhei na sua frente, pegando na sua mão, por cima da barriga de Max.

–Você pediu minha opinião. Eu sou um médico, Isabella. Mas você tem todo o direito de decidir.

–Eu quero esperar. – ela apertou Max contra o colo, e ele miou, chorando de dor.

–Tudo bem. Vamos tomar um banho?

–Você primeiro. Vou dar o leite dele.

–Certo. Não chore tanto assim. – apertei o nariz dela entre meus dedos devagar, e fiz um cafuné na cabeça de Max. – ele vai ficar nervoso se achar que está triste.

Tudo foi muito mais rápido do que imaginei.

Quando saí do banho, ela estava com Max morto em seu colo. Havia uma poça de sangue vomitado e leite derramados na mesa.

Isabella estava verde, estática.

– Vem comigo

– Eu o matei! – ela finalmente falou enquanto chorava, comigo no chuveiro tentando acalmá-la.

– Você não o matou, como pode dizer isso? – eu levantei seu queixo e examinei seus olhos.

– Eu prolonguei a dor dele! – soluçou. – se tivesse acabado logo, ele não teria sofrido!

– Não diga bobagem. Eutanásia é algo complicado... de qualquer forma, eu não deixaria ser feito naquela hora. É algo para os responsáveis pensarem antes. Nós apenas... fomos tarde demais. Ele não tinha mais tempo quando chegou aqui.

–Ele sentiu muita dor. – ela tremia, e eu a abracei.

– Ele já sentia dor antes, Isabella. Pelo menos... ele morreu sem ninguém provocar. – segurei sua mão. – e tenho certeza que os últimos dias dele foram felizes com uma dona como você. Isabella!

Ela desmaiou em meus braços

Aquele, mal sabia eu, era o "começo do fim".

Segurei-a no colo e a levei para a cama, mesmo molhados.

–O que você tem? – checava sua pulsação.

– Minha cabeça... está girando. Não! – ela puxou meu braço quando eu ia pegar o medidor de pressão.

–Não vou a lugar algum. – deitei e a abracei em meu corpo, tentando avaliar o que poderia estar acontecendo enquanto ela tremia agarrada em mim. – nunca.

Aquele desmaio poderia ser normal, ou não. Ela apenas estava começando um tratamento, mas o fato de nunca vê-la tão abatida desde que nos conhecemos, me assustava.

Eu a apertei contra meu corpo até vê-la adormecer. Com muita paciência, consegui tranquiliza-la e dormir, também.

Mas o ápice daquele dia tão detestável ainda não tinha acontecido.

Naquela noite, Isabella acordou de supetão, tentando respirar com dificuldade, pela boca.

O maior susto até agora.

– Mortos!

–O que?

–Lembrei de tudo! Meus pais estão mortos!

* * *

Dias passaram, e Isabella ainda estava lutando contra seu abatimento.

O dia da morte de Max foi o pior, superando os nossos entendimentos sem pestanejar. Lembro de tê-la colocado novamente no chuveiro enquanto chorava, encostada em meu peito, todas as lágrimas que podia naquela noite. Eu tentava protege-la em meus braços como não fazia há algum tempo. Nosso primeiro banho juntos não foi nada bom, muito menos o segundo, e no final ela estava tão cansada que cambaleou para a cama sendo amparada por mim sem nem ver a hora em que tirei o gato dali.

Eu mesmo tive o trabalho frio de limpar o sangue, ensacolar o cadáver e coloca-lo onde ela achou. Cavei a terra com uma pá antiga e deixei Max atrás da cabana, já que eu estava totalmente sem noção do que fazer com o corpo do bicho da Isabella. Eu não iria jogar no lixo.

Tanto tempo de experiência no hospital e agora estava ali, completamente carregado de remorso pela má recepção que o bichano teve ao me conhecer.

Coisas que Isabella fazia. Proporcionar-me sentimentos por um gato doente que mal conhecíamos.

Depois do segundo banho frio daquela noite, eu já não conseguia falar nada, por mais que quisesse consolar minha doce hóspede. Eu não tinha aquele mesmo sentimento por meus pais que, agora sabia, ela com certeza sentia.

Completamente impotente, só me restava permanecer ao seu lado a todos os momentos, durante todo o seu choque.

Decidi ficar quieto e não perguntar nada. Quando ela quisesse falar, falaria. Se quisesse me dar detalhes, daria.

Sem pressioná-la, e sem obter nenhuma palavra por dias, minha preocupação aumentava novamente.

Sua febre não passava e aumentava consideravelmente pela noite.

Ela estava comendo pouco. Quando comia.

Na terça eu fui para o hospital e contei para o Dr. Masen a porcaria de semana que tivemos. Ele mostrou compaixão e me liberou das atividades pelo dia e o seguinte, já que Isabella estava completamente arrasada para voltar na vila naquela semana.

Eu estava dando o meu melhor para confortá-la, apesar de nunca ser muito bom nisso, eu acho. Levei comida para dias, tentei puxar assunto, disse que Max estava sem dor agora, que seus pais estavam olhando por ela, e que não estava e nem ia ficar sozinha. Mas nada a fazia melhorar.

Ela ainda não falava uma palavra.

Isabella apenas chorava dia e noite, sem parar.

Então, na quarta-feira seguinte, à noite, lembrei da única pessoa que poderia tirá-la daquele estado de tristeza profunda.

–Isabella, vamos para a vila amanhã?

Ela me olhou indiferente.

–Tem alguém lá que precisa de você. – falei ao seu ouvido, ajoelhado na minha cama improvisada enquanto ela deitava na dela. – Você esqueceu do Jacob?

–Não esqueci. – ela finalmente falou, se cobrindo. – Tem gente lá para vê-lo.

–Não fale assim. O pai ainda está mal... e ele sempre chora com dor.

–Como ele está? – ela perguntou, depois de pensar olhando pra parede.

–O pai segue em coma. E Jake saiu da incubadora ontem. Semana passada ele estava fazendo um puta escândalo. – sorri, lembrando da altura que aquele moleque atingia. Era ensurdecedor quando trocava seus curativos. – Ele fica mais calmo contigo. Vamos vê-lo amanhã?

Ela suspirou, e eu completei antes de levar outro "não".

–Por ele... por favor.

E cedeu.

–Tá. Vamos.

E ela realmente foi.

O Dr. Masen notou como estava magra quando finalmente voltou à vila comigo. Ele, que atendia Isabella com métodos de psicoterapia emocional, me disse que ela estava completamente ansiosa. Sua febre contínua era uma reação pelo choque.

Com a lembrança da morte de seus pais e o caso do Max, percebi que ela só tinha a mim agora. E eu não iria desapontá-la. Ainda não conversávamos sobre seus problemas diretamente. Apenas mostrei que estava lá, se ela quisesse um ombro amigo ou falar. Mas nem adiantou. Ela, por si, estava assustadoramente isolada.

Quando terminei meu turno, fomos cuidar de Jacob. Isabella parecia momentaneamente mais disposta. Agora era ele quem estava com febre, apesar das queimaduras estarem melhorando, mais rápido do que o esperado.

Não sei se fomos num bom dia, mas ela acabou pedindo para ficarmos mais tempo. Estava preocupada com Jacob, apesar de saber que era uma febre passageira, como a dela.

Isabella o alimentou com todo o cuidado do outro dia. Ela estava abatida, mas ver Jake fazia com que ficasse distraída. Ela o carregava repetindo várias vezes como teve saudades dele. Eu fiquei olhando os dois como um idiota. Ela era demais. E eu sabia que o moleque era amarrado na dela. Ele sempre ficava quieto, segurando sua mão, olhando e tentando sorrir. Isabella definitivamente gostava e tinha um dom com crianças. E isso me levou a ter um pensamento insano de como ela seria boa com... _seus_ filhos. Seus, por não saber se eu merecia ou mesmo se ela queria que eu fosse o pai, um dia.

Mas logo acordei e vi que pensar em algo assim era abominavelmente cedo e bizarro. Em outros tempos, ela me xingaria se ouvisse minha mente.

Dr. Masen me chamou para um conversa em particular, quando encerrou seu trabalho.

– Filho, te chamei para falar de Isabella.

–Sim, senhor.

– Na sexta-feira, gostaria de sua companhia para ir até a cidade dela.

–Eu? Que cidade?

–Nós três, se possível. Forks.

– Não sabia que ela veio de Forks. – realmente, Isabella não havia me contado nada. Parece que resolveu falar com outra pessoa.

– Edward, pelo que tenho observado... Isabella não o vê mais como apenas um médico há algum tempo, o que é perfeitamente natural... – ele me olhou suspeito, antes de continuar – já que agora está se tratando aqui, comigo.

–Claro, doutor.

Sim, ele tinha razão. Isabella e eu já havíamos ultrapassado a barreira de paciente e médico... algumas vezes.

–Carlisle, Edward. Me chame apenas de Carlisle.

–Perdão. Para que exatamente vamos à Forks?

–Precisamos dos documentos dela, Edward.

–Eu não acho que...

–Edward. – ele interrompeu. – sabe que a história dela não pode ser descoberta. Ela correria perigo. Você quer que Isabella corra riscos?

–Não, claro que não.

–Então me ouça com atenção: Eu vou adotá-la.

–Como? O que?

–É isso, Edward. Ela não tem parentes. Se eu adotar Isabella, ela estará segura.

–Ela está segura comigo.

–Não pode mantê-la em segredo para sempre. Sabe disso, não sabe? Como fará se descobrirem onde vocês estão?

–Não penso nesta possibilidade, senhor.

–Mas deveria. Não estão vivendo a vida da maneira mais saudável.

–Tem razão. É só que... – avaliei bem as minhas palavras antes de falar. – Eu acho que nos acostumamos um com o outro. Como _amigos_. – limpei a garganta, e Carlisle me olhou torto, ensaiando um sorriso.

Será que eu estava virando um péssimo ator?

– Ela ficará na casa que quiser, Edward. Apenas precisamos oficializar essa questão no papel. Isabella precisa pertencer a alguma família legalmente, compreende?

–Perdão de novo... acho que o senhor está certo.

Era duro ter que admitir, mas era verdade. A possibilidade de Isabella pertencer a outra família e, de repente, poder ficar longe de mim, me causou um horrível estranhamento.

Encerrada a conversa, voltei a observá-la e acabamos jantando na clínica. Quando a febre de Jacob passou, esperamos mais um pouco e fomos embora. Isabella colocou o garoto para dormir e arrumou a ala infantil do jeito dela. Vi que ela já estava praticamente em casa ali.

Quando chegamos à cabana, ela estava quieta novamente.

Eu tentei convencê-la a ir conosco para Forks, mas não funcionou. Nem insisti. Naquele momento, ela não precisava de mais tortura emocional.

Não toquei no assunto da adoção, era cedo demais para isso. Ela sim era esperta, e percebeu alguma coisa.

–Por que o Dr. Masen precisa dos meus documentos?

–Porque queremos manter a sua segurança... consegue entender isso?

Ela não me respondeu, e apenas olhou para baixo.

–Confie em mim. Vou sempre estar contigo. Ele apenas está preocupado com seu futuro também.

–Precisarei sair daqui? – perguntou em baixo tom.

–Não, não precisará. De maneira alguma. Só precisa casar comigo. – arrisquei, só para ver sua reação. _Puro_ desconforto. Ela virou uma pimenta, e eu tratei de consertar. – Só vai sair daqui se você quiser.

Isabella me olhou desconfiada, mas não fez mais perguntas. Ajudou com o endereço e direções de sua casa, e na sexta-feira Carlisle e eu estávamos lá. Ela passou o dia na clínica da vila aprendendo o que deveria fazer na ala infantil.

* * *

Isabella parecia bem melhor do que nas últimas duas semanas, apesar de não querer sair na sexta-feira, quando fomos até sua cidade. E foi até melhor assim.

Forks era uma cidade chuvosa, e foi assim que Carlisle e eu fomos recebidos. Debaixo de um temporal. Não foi difícil encontrar a casa de Isabella. A chave da porta estava exatamente onde ela disse: debaixo do tapete da entrada. A casa tinha dois andares e encontramos seus documentos em uma pasta, na gaveta da escrivaninha em seu quarto, conforme ela também avisou. Não pude deixar de ignorar os detalhes. Sua roupa de cama, roxa, era nova e ainda tinha o seu cheiro. Suas roupas explicavam porque ela gostava tanto das minhas. O gosto de Isabella era peculiar, meio alternativo. Peguei algumas coisas, achando que talvez ela quisesse usar. Umas calças, casacos e dois pares tênis velhos. Ela_ realmente_ não gostava de saltos.

A sala tinha fotos suas e eu pude ver quem eram seus colegas de escola e seus pais, Renée Dwyer e Charlie Swan.

–Ela te contou o que foram fazer no dia em que tudo aconteceu?

–Não. – eu olhava a foto de família com Isabella ainda bebê, sentado no sofá. – Nada.

Carlisle conferia se todos os documentos estavam separados, à mesa.

–Eu precisei hipnotiza-la nessa semana.

– Como? – olhei para ele. Eu ainda não entendia porque Isabella estava tão aberta com ele. Agora fazia mais sentido.

– Precisava ouvi-la, Edward. Foi o único jeito de fazer com que ela falasse, para começar a superar aquele trauma emocional.

–O que descobriu? – voltei a olhar a foto, me perguntando como Isabella sofreu antes de perder a memória.

–Não muito, mas o suficiente para o momento. Eram divorciados, desde quando ela era criança. No dia da morte, se reencontraram para levar Isabella à universidade. Ela ia tentar uma vaga na UW. Mas resolveram andar pela... estrada, olhar a natureza. E como não eram da região, não imaginavam que...

–Ela viu o que aconteceu? – o interrompi.

–Sim.

Aquilo me fez suar frio. Eu podia sentir sua dor em silêncio. Isabella não só tinha visto a morte de duas pessoas, assim como eu, como eram os seus próprios pais. A razão do seu trauma ficou clara.

–Como foi?

–Não consegui acessar essas informações especificamente. Ela não visualizou. Só mencionou que era mais de uma pessoa que... os assassinou.

Eu ainda olhava a foto, e na minha cabeça veio a memória dos meus traumas. A mulher, o garoto. Eu lutava para não chorar, esfregando os olhos enquanto mantinha os olhos na imagem da família, agora destruída.

–Eu não queria que ela passasse por isso também. – comecei a chorar, e Carlisle veio sentar ao meu lado. Ele colocou o braço nas minhas costas e me abraçou. Aquele cara era mesmo um amigo para todas as horas.

–Não tinha como fazer nada, Edward. Não foi culpa dela. Assim como o que aconteceu contigo... não foi culpa sua. Precisa ser forte e precisa ensiná-la a encontrar sua força.

–Ela é mais forte do que eu. – eu ri pela ironia da declaração, limpando os olhos.

– Então não a deixe perder a força, filho.

–Não sei como ela vai ficar agora... em relação a mim.

–Nada vai mudar. Apenas será legalmente minha filha, para todos os efeitos. Se comportem e a confiarei a você, Edward. – Carlisle me olhou sugestivamente, e eu balancei a cabeça.

–Sim, senhor. Vou honrá-la.

Carlisle bateu amigavelmente no meu ombro e levantou.

–Precisamos ir. Temos que resolver a questão da certidão de óbito e ir ao cartório.

E assim resolvemos trancar a casa e sairmos dali. Antes, vi que a tomada de uma TV plana novinha em folha ainda estava ligada na parede. Carlisle e eu desligamos todos os aparelhos e seguimos para o cartório da região. A chave da casa que, por sorte, estava no nome da própria Isabella, ficou comigo.

Nosso primeiro momento de grande dificuldade era apenas uma premonição do que estava por vir no futuro.

* * *

**11\. DIFICULDADES (PARTE II)**

No sábado de manhã, eu dei o ultimato.

–Ok, hoje nós vamos sair.

–Não quero sair, Edward.

Eu virei os olhos e pacientemente tentei convencê-la. Pelo jeito que eu falava, ela me olhava como se eu realmente fosse um mandão.

E era.

E dane-se.

Não aguentava mais vê-la assim.

–Mas nós vamos. Você escolhe o lugar.

–Por que tenho que sair?

–Vai ficar aqui para sempre? Vai dar mofo nos seus pés. Logo quando eu estava gostando tanto de passar um tempo fora contigo... sinto sua falta.

–Não estou sendo boa companhia. – ela falou, cabisbaixa.

–Nem eu. Mas podemos mudar isso hoje... o que me diz?

–Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Edward.

–Vai ser rápido. Só para você respirar. Não vai doer. Prometo. – ri no seu cabelo, enquanto a abraçava.

–Isso soou tão errado...

–Hmm, agora sim parece a Isabella que conheço. – pisquei e ela fez uma careta. - Vamos?

–Ok, Edward. – ela virou os olhos. – Quero ir à Twilight Mountain.

–Se troque e vamos lá.

–Tá bom. Você venceu. – ela bufou.

–Como te disse, sempre venço.

Ela sumiu no banheiro e começou a demorar. Mais de vinte minutos para colocar um vestido? Já havia arrumado o cabelo quando acordou. Já era quase o fim da manhã.

–Está com dor de barriga? – eu gritei.

–Não! Estou tentando fechar aqui. – Ela saiu do banheiro e eu quase tive um AVC.

Isabella estava segurando um vestido floral rosa e vermelho na frente dos seus seios, com as costas completamente desnudas, pois teve a brilhante ideia de por logo a saia e não conseguia arrumar a trança atrás, nas costas, quando já estava vestida.

Eu levantei atordoado e de olhos arregalados, tentando olhar para todos os lados menos para seu corpo.

–O que v-você f-fez? – perguntou o babaca aqui.

–Eu não consigo prender. – Isabella tentava cruzar o laço com as mãos pra trás.

Eu esfreguei as mãos no cabelo, confuso com _tudo_ aquilo na minha frente. E então joguei verde.

–Q-quer que eu... conserte?

–Faria isso? – ela me olhou, se aproximando, irritada. – Por favor.

–Vira pa..pra mim.

Ela veio de costas, segurando o vestido na frente dos seios.

Eu avaliei a situação e prolonguei o máximo que pude. Vê-la seminua me deixava extasiado.

Definitivamente eu estava precisando aliviar um pouco.

Desfiz o nó errado em suas costas e amarrei tudo de novo, cruzando, sem dificuldades. Apenas fui devagar para aproveitar a paisagem mesmo.

–Pronto.

–Obrigada. – ela virou e sorriu, com as mãos nas costas.

–Vou me trocar.

E eu fiz _aquilo_. No banheiro. Aliviado, voltei e ela estava com o cabelo diferente, e de batom.

–Você está... bem linda. – sorri saindo da cabana, e ela me olhou.

–Obrigada. Você também está bonito. – vamos?

–Sobe aqui. – apontei pra moto, já ligando o motor. Ela veio desequilibrada, como de costume. Eu ri pelo retrovisor, e ela revirou os olhos, antes de me apertar. – está cheirosa.

– Vai me cantar ou me levar pra sair?

Ri aliviado que ela estava de bom humor. Não via aquela Isabella há mais de duas semanas.

Chegamos e paramos logo no nosso ponto, nas pedras. Hoje ela estava junto da minha, se espremendo para ficar ao meu lado.

Fizemos o que sempre fazíamos ali, que era admirar a paisagem por um longo tempo. Olhei para ela e estava pensando, focada em um ponto.

–Estive pensando... – ela quebrou o silêncio. – você é muito forte, Edward.

Eu a olhei sem entender, e ela continuou.

–Além de tudo o que passou, seu trabalho é difícil. – ela me olhou. – ver as pessoas partirem...

– Eu gosto do que faço. Me sinto bem assim.

–Mas tem que ser forte pra ver as pessoas partindo sem você poder parar.

–Tento não ver mais assim. Hoje vejo pelo outro lado. Tem sempre alguém que eu consigo manter vivo.

–Ainda te acho muito forte. – ela me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha, e eu revirei os olhos.

–Tá, eu tenho sangue nas veias. É bem difícil ver certas coisas sim. Mas acho que já me acostumei, passei a vida inteira perdendo... coisas.

–Eu entendo.

–Não, você não entende. – eu ri ironicamente. – Você nem imagina. – olhei para o chão.

–Eu perdi tudo o que tinha, Edward. Eu me perdi. – ela encontrou meus olhos.

– Desculpe, não quis dizer assim. – segurei sua mão.

–Tudo bem. – ela olhou pra frente.

–Você tem a mim. – apertei sua mão, cruzando nossos dedos.

Não consegui mais segurar.

As palavras estavam entaladas na minha garganta para sempre. Me tiraram noites e dias de agonia, querendo sair. Era quase tão forte quanto minha tensão sexual quando ela aparecia sexy na minha frente.

Nunca foi tão difícil e tão fácil falar. Mas eu puxei o ar e falei.

_Claro e sonoro._

–Eu te amo, Isabella.

A mão dela deu um choque embaixo da minha, e ela ficou sem ação. Ouvi um singelo som de susto, e sorri comigo mesmo.

_Eu consegui. _

Queria me cumprimentar e me beijar, mas seria ridículo e tecnicamente impossível. A mão dela ficou fria debaixo da minha.

Olhei para ela e a encontrei sorrindo, com a testa franzida.

–Ama? – ela perguntou.

–Amo. –confirmei.

–Ok. – ela ficou arrepiada, e voltou a me olhar, imitando minha voz, e o que julgava ser minha expressão carrancuda. – o que aconteceu com o "eu não sei o que é isso", "eu nunca amei ninguém", "esse papo de amor é coisa de boiola", etc?

–É. – cerrei os olhos, rindo de lado. – bem, você é a única exceção.

–Merda... – eu ri quando ela xingou. – Eu deveria te odiar porque você me reprimiu naquele dia.

–Eu sei.

–Mas eu te amo também. – ela me olhou, querendo me certificar. E aquilo foi o suficiente. Puxei seu pequeno corpo para minha perna e tasquei um beijo naquela boca.

_Ah, que falta eu tinha de beijar aquele coração vermelho... _

Ela riu porque perdeu totalmente o equilíbrio com susto do meu puxão. Toda desengonçada. Mas eu a segurei firme e fui direto ao assunto, pegando sua língua com a minha e sentindo toda aquela quentura que tanto senti falta. Acho que ela também sentiu falta, pois mordeu meu lábio mais de uma vez no nosso longo e tardio beijo de reconciliação.

Se estivéssemos na cabana, acho que as coisas voltariam a ficar um pouco mais quentes. Mas ali, só tive coragem de acariciar sua cintura mesmo.

–Você acredita em Deus? – ela me perguntou aleatoriamente, olhos nos olhos.

–Eu nunca desacreditei, Isabella. Principalmente quando estou contigo. – sorri.

–O que você quer dizer?

–Deixa pra lá... – olhei mais de perto, e senti sua respiração. – Então estamos totalmente de bem, de novo? – falei com os lábios ainda nos dela, e ela respondeu, imóvel.

–Eu já disse que está tudo bem. Só pensei que você não queria mais... e que Max seria meu novo companheiro, já que o doutor me evitava.

– Não estava te evitando. Apenas estava confuso e com receio de te machucar... e tive vergonha dos meus atos. Eu me arrependo por ter tradado vocês mal.

–E o que mudou agora?

– Mudou que as coisas ficaram mais claras. Eu te quero mais ainda, Isabella. Como nunca quis alguém.

–Droga. – ela riu e eu senti seu hálito matinal de menta, bem de longe, no meu nariz.

–Consegue lidar com isso? – apertei sua cintura de leve, e ela me beijou, em resposta.

Começamos nossa tarde ali, nos beijando ao sol e pouco vento.

Eu acabei ficando de batom, e ela sem.

–Quero almoçar contigo. Vamos a um lugar bacana?

–Não sei... – ela limpava meus lábios com as mãos.

– Salut Caesar &amp; Pepper ou Fifth Ocean Hotel? – modulei bem a última sugestão e ela arregalou os olhos, corando com meu tom.

– Salut Caesar &amp; Pepper. Absolutamente.

–"_Absolutamente_". – eu ri, fazendo ora.

–E...Cine Salut? – pisquei, sugerindo uma esticada pra mais tarde.

–Estamos de moto. – ela lembrou.

– Podemos pegar o carro.

–Se você faz questão de esperar e almoçar mais tarde... tá. – ela parecia sem graça ainda para sair, mas consegui mudar seu humor.

–Vamos. – estiquei seu corpo para ela levantar na minha frente, e fiz o mesmo.

Passamos na cabana e pegamos nossas jaquetas. Isabella pegou seu batom e eu automaticamente pensei, "caralho... hoje tem". Balancei a cabeça pela minha bobeira. _Claro _que não ia ter nada.

Saímos rápido de carro, chegamos ao SC&amp;P e só terminamos de comer às cinco da tarde. Ela estava totalmente sem apetite, mas a convenci a almoçar decentemente.

Pedimos Raviolli e eu vi como já estava apaixonado até pela comida caseira dela, quando lembrei que seu almoço era mais gostoso. E eu a deixei beber de novo.

–O que é esse?

–Vinho. – prendi o lábio com a pergunta óbvia.

–Dessa cor?

–É de framboesa. Prove.

Ela gostou. E lambeu os lábios. E eles estavam úmidos. Eu toquei na coxa dela debaixo da mesa, torcendo pra ela entender minha súplica.

–Acho que já chega por hoje... vou levar esse para depois.

–Vai me deixar beber? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

–Um pouco. Meia taça. No carro. Só pra eu ver uma coisa.

– Chato. – ela revirou os olhos.

–Não pode esperar até a semana que vem? – sorri, maliciosamente.

–Não sei que diferença faz. – ela me encarou.

–Muita. Estarei com a consciência mais tranquila. – olhei para o formato completamente ambíguo da calabresa em meu prato, e levantei para ela ver, sugerindo algo a mais com uma careta. Eu sabia que ela iria rir.

–Espero que o tópico ainda seja bebidas. – ela balançou a cabeça, corando.

Eu sorri e pedimos a conta. Deixei a garrafa no carro e ela me pediu para olhar o mar, onde apreciamos o por do sol como na primeira vez. _Mão sobre mão._

–É lindo aqui... – ela disse para o crepúsculo.

Eu virei de costas para o sol, só para olhar o brilho refletido em seus olhos. Aquilo era entorpecente.

–Gosta mesmo daqui, não?

–É meu lugar favorito – ela sorriu.

–Pensei que fosse a Twilight Mountain. – olhei desconfiado, e ela balançou a cabeça.

–Foi aqui que me pediu em namoro. – ela sorriu. – e me conquistou.

–Poderá mudar de opinião eventualmente.

–"Eventualmente"? – ela imitou minha voz, exatamente como eu fazia com ela, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o tom de dúvida.

Eu olhei o relógio e vi seis e trinta. O horário do filme se aproximava. E é claro que eu tinha em mente algo para a Twilight Mountain. Aquele era meu lugar favorito para estar com ela. Foi ali que finalmente revelei que a amava.

Depois vinha a minha cama, é claro. E esse era tão raro que eu já nem lembrava como deveria deitar junto sem esmaga-la.

– Acho que devemos ir ao banheiro antes do filme.

Para minha sorte, colou.

Pegamos pipoca, o chocolate ao leite que ela amava, e entramos para o drive-in. Isabella vestiu a porra da jaqueta e eu quase mandei ela tirar, aquilo ia me atrapalhar no processo todo do abraço.

Ela comia a pipoca comigo e antes do filme começar já estava terminando o chocolate. Eu tentava não olhar muito não, mas não tinha sucesso. E ela... fazia charme. Sorria timidamente, me olhava de lado, passava a mão no cabelo, e corava. Eu não resisti com sua última mordida.

– Com frio? – a olhei de lado, levando meu banco pra trás e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

–Ainda não. – ela sorriu de lado, entendendo a pergunta. – Colocou sua mão embaixo do banco, tentando empurrar sua cadeira também.

–Não é assim. - Saí do meu banco e fui para o dela, roçando nossos corpos igual como fiz quando a trouxe aqui na primeira vez. Coloquei gentilmente meu peso sobre o dela e puxei a alavanca. De propósito, só peguei firme na terceira vez, fazendo meu corpo mover sobre o dela três vezes. Da primeira vez que fiz isso, notei que ela gostou. E agora não foi diferente. Três vezes para sentir um gostinho remoto de como seria ficar em cima dela. Ela devolveu o sorriso com toda a malícia que tinha, e parecia a garota de semanas atrás de novo. Quando ela fez aquilo, eu pausei nos seus olhos.

–Que foi? – perguntei.

–Você é tão cheiroso... – ela inclinou o rosto e deixou o nariz no meu pescoço. E assim comecei minhas "investidas" da noite, como ela diria.

–Eu quero seu chocolate. – desafiei, sem me mexer.

–Acabou.

–Quero sentir seu gosto. – lancei um olhar mandão, e ela atendeu.

Senti suas mãos no meu peito e seus lábios vieram encontrar os meus. Peguei na sua cintura perto da porta e beijei com vontade, para deixa-la sem fôlego mesmo. Nem vimos o filme começar. Estávamos muito ocupados para qualquer história fictícia. Eu queria sentir _seu_ gosto. Não só como estávamos fazendo. Mas aquilo já era muito bom. E senti. Apertei devagar minha cabeça contra a dela no banco, para beijá-la com todo meu tesão. Minha mão não se movia muito, eu apenas me limitava às carícias na sua cintura. Não queria constrange-la. E ela retribuiu meu beijo, com uma mão no meu peito e a outra abraçada em minha nuca. Nós paramos instintivamente quando o filme teve uma cena bem mais barulhenta. Aliás, nem sei o que estávamos vendo ali.

Pouco importava.

Voltamos ao nossos lugares e nossas mãos ficaram presas uma na outra. Eu pensei totalmente em abortar o segmento do vinho, mas ela me lembrou, depois de mais de uma hora de filme.

–Estou com sede. – ela repetiu, se aproximando do meu rosto.

–Isso não é água.

–Só um pouco, vai... – ela sentou mais perto. – Por favor.

–Tá. Só _um pouco_. – enfatizei e abri a garrafa. Passei pra ela e acendi o isqueiro pra ver se ela me obedecia. Deixei-a beber cinco goles, contados mesmo. Ela me passou a garrafa e eu guardei, sem dar mau exemplo.

–Muito bem. – brinquei, e sentei direito no meu lugar.

–Não vem sentir? – ela perguntou com o rosto grudado no meu.

Olhei confuso e ela piscou.

–O gosto... do vinho. – completou.

_Puta merda_.

Isabella estava flertando e completamente provocante_. Sexy pra caralho_.

–Garota má... – balancei a cabeça, incrédulo com o que vi ao meu lado.

–Eu sei que você quer... estou errada? – ela se inclinou, me encarando.

Fui atrás antes que ela dissesse "brincadeira" e tratei de pegar seu lábio superior de uma vez. Lambi sua boca e beijei aquela delícia de framboesa. E continuamos, continuamos, continuiamos. A Isabella que eu conheci há semanas parecia muito pouco com aquela garota quase em cima de mim. Eu mantive minha mão nas costas dela, naquele lugar que eu adorava tocar. Eram as covinhas da sua cintura, quase expostas com o decote em laços. Tocar aquele lugar me deixava louco, mas por algum motivo, quando minha mão estava ali, eu me controlava melhor. Só que Isabella estava diferente. Ainda mais quando o vinho começou a agir de vez.

–Edward... – ela sussurrou entre meus lábios. – tudo bem se quiser me tocar.

–O que? – perguntei chocado, abrindo os olhos.

–Me toca... – ela puxou a mão que acariciava sua cintura e segurou até seu seio. Ela soltou minha mão e eu segurei nele. Firme, redondo e perfeitamente durinho. Eu rapidamente tirei minha mão, atordoado e com mais tesão ainda.

Por mais que eu quisesse, e que ela pedisse, aquilo estava estranho demais. Aquilo estava muito além do que ela faria normalmente, principalmente se queria mesmo se manter virgem. Rapidamente lembrei-me do vinho. Ela bebeu quase uma taça e meia, se contar o do almoço. Não era para estar _assim,_ mas interrompi, em todo caso.

Aquela cabeça de vento não podia beber.

Eu sorri olhando para ela e peguei nas suas costas novamente, torcendo pra ela parar. Ela apenas me olhou torto, e continuou beijando. No meu ritmo. Eu tornei as coisas mais simples. E paramos de nos beijar quando acabou.

O nome do filme? _Não tenho ideia._

Da mesma forma, não tenho ideia como consegui controlar o garotão dentro das calças e minhas mãos. E como consegui dirigir até a cabana na volta. Ela permaneceu calada durante a viagem de volta, com uma eventual risadinha e olhando a rua, distraída. Certa hora ela parecia querer chorar, mas foi só uma ameaça. E seria natural, afinal, ainda sentia seu luto, eu acho.

Quando chegamos, eu não quis saber de mais nada. Fi-la entrar no banho, viajei com a mão no meu, e fomos dormir.

Separados.

* * *

– Deus... – ela falou coma perna caindo em cima da minha barriga e me acordando assustado. – desculpa. – Ela abriu os olhos, e me viu deitado.

–Bom dia, Isabella. – disse, rouco.

– Bom dia.

–Pesadelo?

Levantei rápido para correr ao banheiro.

–Não... – ela tentou me olhar e ficou sem entender como eu cheguei tão rápido no banheiro.

–Você tá bem? – ela perguntou quando eu voltei.

–Estou. – cocei a cabeça e me abaixei para beijá-la, e ela colocou o travesseiro na frente do rosto.

– que foi?

– Ainda não estou com os lábios de menta. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, me encarando. Eu ri.

Se ontem estava praticamente se esfregando em mim, hoje estava assim, tímida, embaixo do lençol.

–Vai lá pegar eles pra mim. – eu sugeri, sentando na sua cama. E ela foi, quase correndo. Quando voltou, sentou ao meu lado e me deu um selinho. Só isso.

–Só isso? – reclamei.

–Ainda é cedo, Edward. - ela revirou os olhos.

–Então a senhorita só acende com certo estímulo e pela noite... bom saber. – me espreguicei e ela me olhou torto. – Vá se arrumar. Vamos sair.

–Sair? São seis horas da manhã, Edward. Volta pra cama e vamos dormir. – ela encostou-se à parede.

–Não. Preciso que você se arrume em meia hora. Vou preparar nosso café.

–Isso é sério?

–É.

–Aonde vamos?

–Você vai ver. Só não... vista nada aberto demais.

E ela me atendeu. Isabella colocou um dos primeiros vestidos que usou quando saímos, bem comportado. Era de chita, e não pude deixar de notar que ela gostava da estampa. A maioria dos vestidos era assim.

–Gosta de flores? – perguntei, quando já estávamos prontos para sair, em cima da moto.

–Gosto. Por quê? Aonde vamos?

–Sossega, mulher. Vou te levar na igreja.

–Igreja!? – ela praticamente quicou nas minhas costas, agarrando meus ombros para me olhar de trás. –Igreja? – ela me agarrou incrédula, e eu ri.

–Sim. Você vai lá, reza o que tiver pra rezar, e eu te espero do lado de fora.

– Ah... vamos! – ela me apertou, chocada e decepcionada, e saímos.

Levei Isabella na Igreja de São Judas, em Washington.

Quando chegamos, ela me agradeceu com um sorriso e entrou. Pude ver que ela sentou para trás, no banco ao lado esquerdo. Eu sentei no muro da escadaria da entrada, e a missa começou.

A igreja estava vazia, e eu bocejei com aquelas músicas entoadas por algumas carolas na frente. Tirando elas, acho que só estavam presentes menos de oito pessoas. E Isabella era provavelmente a única jovem ali.

Eu não virei mais, olhando a paisagem do morro verde que se estendia à frente, bem longe. E então o padre começou a falar. No início, não estava prestando atenção, até que uma palavra chamou me chamou a atenção para seu discurso. Era o "amor". Amor de família, amor de irmãos, amigos, amor de casais. O tópico evoluía para o "casamento". Ele discursava como era importante e transformador ter um sentimento puro e genuíno por alguém. Amar e ser amado. Um encontro de almas e cumplicidade. E eu não pude fazer mais nada a não ser relacionar aquilo tudo com ela. Isabella me ajudava a ser um homem melhor. Mais companheiro, mais aberto, mais feliz e... capaz de amar. Ela disse que me amava, sem pedir nada em troca. E ainda que eu tenha revelado o meu amor, senti que ela ainda não acreditou completamente, por algum motivo. E eu tive uma vontade súbita de mostra-la. Era verdade. Eu não era o tipo de cara que ia repetir toda hora, achava isso sacal. Esses casais que ficam de "amor" pra lá, "amor pra cá", "mimimi te amo" são escrotos.

Eu a amava e não precisava ficar repetindo. Ela, aliás, também pensava parecido comigo, por mais próximo de romântica que fosse.

Ela queria se manter virgem, mas não era nem um pouco uma puritana. Era tímida, é verdade, mas apenas achava certa a ideia de se guardar. Agora aquilo fazia mais sentido.

Eu tive um clique na hora. Teria que mostra-la meu sentimento de outras formas que não fosse falando. E faria algo grande. Afinal, quando eu falo sério, é sério_ mesmo. _

Quando o padre mudou de assunto e começou a ação de graças, eu levantei. Respirei fundo, virei e entrei na igreja, discretamente indo para o lado dela. Isabella não esperava e ao me ver ali, sorriu de orelha a orelha. Ela abaixou a mão e pegou na minha, e eu sorri para ela. Virei para a frente, chamando a atenção dela para a missa de novo.

Entrar ali foi novo para mim, e foi bom ouvir algo familiar. Agora sim, eu podia me relacionar com um tema daquele lugar. _A droga do amor._ O sentimento que eu tinha descoberto por Isabella, e que foi o mais intenso que tive até hoje.

E minha garota ficou tão feliz que tive orgulho de mim mesmo.

* * *

–Então, agora acredita em Deus?

–Nunca disse que não acreditava, cabeça. – bati de leve com os dedos dobados na testa dela, brincando.

–Vai comigo na semana que vem de novo? – ela mordeu a batata enquanto eu bebia o refrigerante.

–Não sei, Isabella. Vamos ver.

–O que te fez mudar de ideia?

–Hmm, eu precisava pedir desculpas. Eu recebi alguns convidados muito mal em casa. Podia ser sido mais gentil um pouco. Ter causado uma boa impressão em uns, não ter magoado outros... sei lá. – pensei no Max, sem tocar no nome.

–Isso foi fofo, Edward. - Ela sorriu e bebeu o refrigerante comigo, dividindo o canudo. – como eu sinto falta dele... – ela olhou para baixo, e sua alegria de repente se desfez.

– Nós podemos ter outro bicho, se você quiser. - passei a mão no cabelo.

–Eu não quero mais ter gatos. Nunca mais. – seus olhos ficaram úmidos.

–Talvez outro tipo de bicho. Bem, é só uma ideia. – completei, e ela me olhou.

–Quando vamos ver o Jake? – ela me olhou, limpando os olhos com suas pequenas mãos.

–Amanhã vou à clínica. Não é seu dia, mas se quiser ir... – ofereci.

–Quero. – ela sorriu de lado, pensando. – fico preocupada. Tipo, nos fins de semana... como será que ele fica?

–Ele fica perfeitamente bem, Isabella. Tem uma pessoa cuidando dele e lá sempre tem médicos. O problema é durante a semana mesmo. Não temos uma cuidadora de terça a sexta.

–O Dr. Masen tem falado muito na University of Washington.

–Está tentada a ir?

–Acho que sim. Quer dizer, não sei... – ela olhou para baixo, triste.

–Qual é o problema?

–Sabe... eu... tudo acabou porque eu ia tentar uma vaga ali. – continuava olhando para o chão.

– Acho que gostariam de lhe ver formada no local onde vocês estavam indo. – segurei por cima da sua mão. - Vai ser a caloura mais gata da faculdade. – pisquei.

– Cala a boca. – fez careta. - Só espero não ter um treco no curso de enfermagem.

–Ah, vai tirar de letra. É um curso básico, não precisa ficar tão preocupada. E eu posso te ajudar, se precisar... sabe, umas aulas particulares. – ri maliciosamente, tentando animá-la.

– Espertinho. – ela sorriu, me passando o copo. – eu tenho uma pergunta.

–Sim? – comi as últimas batatas e terminei o refrigerante.

–Como são as garotas na faculdade?

–Em que sentido?

–Você sabe... elas já são experientes, né?

–Acho que em parte, sim. – franzi o cenho, estranhando o assunto. – Por que essa pergunta?

–Nada. – ela sorriu, me olhando.

– Espero que se comporte por lá. Os caras são... – cocei a cabeça. – muito espertos.

–Está com ciúmes? – ela riu, me olhando.

–Não. – cruzei os braços, marrento.

–Está. – ela se aproximou.

–Não. – olhei, indiferente.

–Sim.

–Não.

–Sim.

–Não.

–Edward... eu só iria lá para estudar. Não vou paquerar ninguém. Os filhos do Dr. Masen vão estar lá, poderá perguntar a eles. – ela me lembrou.

–Ele te contou sobre os filhos?

–Sim, comentou que tem dois. Sei muito sobre o Dr. Masen. – ela falou em um tom convencido e eu ri, pensando em silêncio.

Definitivamente, eles manteriam os olhos nela. Os homens principalmente.

– Quero dizer, eu tenho um médico e um advogado que dorme na cama ao meu lado, acha que vou trocar isso por um calouro excitado na faculdade?

Eu ri de novo. Isabella às vezes parecia bem mais madura do que eu.

–Estamos dormindo em camas separadas. – eu a olhei, e ela corou.

–Você devia ter uma maior. E então poderíamos dividir o espaço melhor. – me olhava desafiante.

–Se eu tivesse uma cama de casal dormiria sempre comigo? – franzi a testa.

–Dormiria.

–Hmmmm. Então mal posso esperar para o mês que vem.

–O que tem no mês que vem?

–Surpresa. – pisquei.

–Vai comprar uma cama?

–Talvez.

–Fala.

–Não vou falar. Vai esperar. Mas tem a ver com uma cama nova sim. – olhei frustrado. Não queria entregar o jogo.

Queria ver sua cara quando entrasse na _casa nova._

Isabella acatou. Alguns segundos em silêncio, e Isabella se transformava na tristeza noturna de novo.

–Que foi? – levantei sei rosto.

–Está chegando. – ela disse, séria.

–O que está chegando?

–O dia que seus pais irão voltar e você vai ter que deixar a cabana... – ela suspirou.

–Acho que já falamos sobre isso algumas vezes... Isabella, eu _não_ vou te deixar. Relaxa.

–Mas vai precisar sair ainda mais... e eu vou ficar sem você grudado comigo. – ela me olhou com olhos de filhote abandonado e eu tive que rir.

–Eu sou incapaz de te deixar. – a assegurei, e ela examinava meu olhar, como se ainda tivesse a suspeita de que eu mudaria de opinião.

–Então não me deixe. – ela encostou a cabeça no meu braço.

–Nunca irei. – beijei seu pescoço discretamente.

E assim passamos nossos dias. Conversando, brincando, fazendo planos e eu, temo dizer, cada vez mais apaixonado.

Ela era uma viagem.

Cada dia me surpreendia com suas brincadeiras, planos, enfim, seus pensamentos e ideias sobre a vida. _Nossa vida, agora._

* * *

–O que aconteceu? – entrei rápido na minha nova sala e fechei a porta.

–A gaveta caiu no meu pé. – ela disse, na maca. – Mas não está quebrado, eu acho.

–Porra, porque você não presta mais atenção no que faz?

Ela não tirava os olhos de mim, quase sorrindo, e eu levantei sua calça branca para olhar o pé. Ele tinha uma roncha.

–Diga se doer. – comecei a mexer seu pé de um lado pro outro, e a massageá-lo procurando algum ponto de dor.

–Ai!

–Dói aqui?

–É. – ela continuava com os olhos no meu jaleco, coçando a s mãos.

–Foi só um susto. Vou pegar um pouco de gelo, fica aí uns dez minutos. E vê se presta atenção no que faz, pelo amor de Deus.

–Pelo amor de quem? – ela sorriu.

–Quieta. – ordenei, segurando o gelo com uma toalha no seu pé. Vi como suas mãos estavam vermelhas. – o que é isso? Por um acaso você tem TOC?

–Eu? TOC?

–Não para de se coçar. Aliás, sempre que chega aqui.

Ela deu de ombros, e eu vi a luva de borracha na sua outra mão.

Caí na real.

–Puta que pariu... que lerdo.

–Que foi?

–Você tem alergia a isso. Tira, pega as da caixa branca depois. Entendeu? _Branca_. – falei devagar, como se ela tivesse algum problema auditivo. Isabella era um pouco distraída demais pro meu gosto. Ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu estava uma pilha naquele dia. Não tinha dormido bem com calor e tudo estava sendo um desastre. Isabella não podia ter achado um dia melhor para seu primeiro acidente de trabalho. Sorte que não havia nenhuma criança por perto, só ela. E já era o suficiente pra causar um acidente. Uma caixa cheia de tintas caiu sobre seu pé quando ela se pendurou no armário para puxar uma gaveta. Ela queria ornamentar a sala fazendo desenhos coloridos.

–Doutor... está doendo.

–Já vai passar. Segure isso. – deixei a compressa em sua mão e ia ao meu armário pegar uma pomada para ronchas, quando ela me interrompeu.

–Se importa se me examinar direito? – ela me puxou pelo medidor de pressão no pescoço.

Meus olhos cresceram. Ela estava tentando... me seduzir? De novo?

–Que isso? Ficou louca?

–Ora, Edward. Esse seu jaleco me intriga.

–Não posso tirar, estou no trabalho.

–Tranca a porta.

–O que? – perguntei, confuso.

–Tranca a porta! – ela sussurrou.

–O que você tem? Bebeu antes de virmos?

–Tranca logo essa droga de porta. – ela continuou.

Eu, um tolo, obedeci. Fui até a porta e passei a chave.

–Satisfeita? O que você quer?

–Vem cá. Quero falar contigo. – dizia em voz baixa.

Eu fui para junto dela, desconfiado.

–Fala logo. – olhei, impaciente e passando a mão no cabelo.

Ela me puxou de novo e me beijou. Eu quase tropecei na maca, mas a beijei. Como negar aqueles lábios deliciosos? Chupei seu lábio e brinquei com sua língua, e ela me segurou, gostando do beijo.

–Por que está nervoso? – ela perguntou, fazendo carinho na minha nuca.

–Vi um fígado hoje lá no hospital. Acompanhei um transplante e foi barra. O cara estava mal.

–Eca... – ela fez uma careta e me deu um selinho, antes de me olhar bem séria. – Não precisa mais ficar tenso. – ela sorriu. – Eu te amo.

–Também te amo, mas tenho muito o que organizar aqui hoje. Levei uma bronca por causa desses papeis todos. – mostrei minha mesa, cheia de relatórios e fichas de pacientes.

–Vejo que está bem desorganizado... – ela levantou a mão na frente da boca, rindo. _Tão_ _linda._ – Posso ajudar?

–Não, você tem que voltar pra lá. Mal começou e já está fugindo assim?

– Edward, calma... você precisa relaxar. Que tal assim: me toque. – ela me olhou, maliciosamente.

_Maliciosamente. _

_Caralho..._

–O que? Tá louca, porra?

–Não. Você está fugindo de mim desde o sábado à noite.

–Pensei que estava sob efeito do álcool naquele dia.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

–Eu realmente queria.

–Estamos trabalhando, volta para sua ala e sossega, garota. – falei nos seus lábios.

–Por favor... –ela pediu, fazendo carinha de dor. _Hummm aquela ia ser difícil de escapar._

Juntei todo o ar dos meus pulmões porque aquilo simplesmente estava errado. Isabella me pedindo para tocá-la. Pedindo para tocá-la na minha sala. No meu trabalho. Muitas dificuldades. _Completamente fodido._

–Por favor, volte para sua sala. _Agora._ – ordenei, mais sério do que nunca. Aquela garota ia me botar louco.

Desde o sábado, ela parecia querer recuperar o tempo perdido. Se pela noite ainda chorava pelos pais, de dia me prendia em seus beijos, apertava minhas costas, e gemia quando eu dava uma pequena amostra do que queria. Eu comecei a ficar descontrolado desde então. Como uma garota queria se manter intacta fazendo isso? Ela estava sendo cruel comigo.

Não sei de que planeta veio, mas eu definitivamente não era o tipo de cara que ia aguentar ficar de amasso e sendo provocado a cada instante na minha própria casa.

Eu tentei, e no início estava tudo bem, enquanto ela mantinha a calma e os beijos eram apenas... beijos. Enquanto _eu_ estava no controle da situação. Mas agora os beijos não eram mais beijos. Eram convites. Dela. E eu definitivamente não era bom com provocações.

–Edward... por que está me evitando assim? – ela me olhou, séria.

–Porra, tá surda? Estamos numa clínica. Sossega esse teu fogo e vai trabalhar.

–Ok. Até mais. – ela levantou e calçou seu sapato, completamente cabisbaixa com meu corte.

Aquela cena foi a gota d'água. Eu precisava tomar uma decisão antes que fizesse uma bobagem. "_A"_ decisão.

E então meu plano começou.

Se ela sabia me provocar, eu sabia mais ainda.

_Guerra de hormônios._


	12. Chapter 12

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

_***ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI POSTADO COMPLETO NO DIA 17/04/2015!**_

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**12\. REDENÇÃO (COMPLETO)**

Entrei em casa depois de tomar uma ducha e passar no mercado.

Isabella estava calada.

Depois do nosso pequeno desacordo na clínica, ela provavelmente ficaria assim por alguns dias, se bem conheço seu humor.

Eu comprei um bouquet de flores vermelhas para me retratar. Nunca fiz isso antes e nem sei se comprei as certas.

Sei que estava muito nervoso mais cedo, mas vê-la me provocando ali me tirou do sério. E eu não queria mais discussões com ela.

Entrei na cabana e não a vi. Queria surpreendê-la.

Procurei e finalmente a encontrei. Ela estava tirando a roupa para tomar banho. E assim eu a vi_quase_ nua pela segunda vez. Ela estava de costas, sem sutiã e tirando a calça. Eu congelei ali na porta, com as flores na mão e um palito nos dentes._ Imóvel. _Admirando suas curvas e torcendo para ela tirar tudo de uma vez e então eu teria uma visão completa daquela que me mataria um dia. Se não de prazer, infelizmente de um puta tesão reprimido.

Pro meu azar, sorte, sei lá, ela virou. Eu finalmente vi seus lindos seios. Não eram grandes em exagero, mas proporcionais ao seu corpo. E senti minha calça inchar, é claro.

Queria largar tudo e agarrá-la, levar ela pra cama e comê-la todinha. Isabella era a mais linda fêmea que já vi, mas não dava. Não podia fazer aquilo. Ela me encarou por alguns segundos. Dessa vez, eu não saí dali.

– O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente dos seus lindos seios para eu não ver e corando feito uma pimenta. Era um tesão mesmo.

–Eu... trouxe... i-isso pra você...– estiquei o braço com o bouquet olhando para a silhueta enquanto falava, atordoado com sua beleza parcialmente nua na minha frente.

–São lindas... – ela ensaiou um sorriso, antes de olhar para meus olhos novamente.

Eu não aguentava mais. Minhas calças também não. Estava sendo torturado.

Andei até sua direção, sem piscar. Fui devagar, para não assustá-la. Ela permaneceu imóvel também, e eu mantive meus olhos sobre ela. Eu na verdade devorei seu corpo com eles, para todos os efeitos, já que não podia tocá-la ou... perderia completamente o juízo.

– D-d-esculpa por m-mais cedo... – gaguejei. Um completo cagão e _idiota, _entregando as flores sem pensar.

E, para minha surpresa, ela se descobriu. Tirou as mãos da frente e tocou nas flores. Mas logo me olhou sem graça e se cobriu com os braços.

–Se importa se eu tomar... – ela apontou para o chuveiro.

–Ah, perdão. Vou te esperar... – sorri inseguro - lá fora... – andei para trás, sem piscar. Precisava salvar cada milésimo de segundo na minha mente.

–Tá. Vou tomar meu banho. – ela balançou a cabeça, tão surpresa e perdida quanto eu.

Esperei sentado na entrada da cabana, tomando um ar antes que me esquentasse de vez. Ela não demorou e logo voltou, sexy pra caralho.

–Já acabei. – ela anunciou, e nem precisava. Seu perfume único já havia invadido o espaço antes dela passar por trás de mim e sentar na cama.

Levantei e sentei ao seu lado, na cama, entregando-lhe as flores, com um quase sorriso.

–Não conheço outras além destas. Espero que goste.

Ela pegou as flores, sorrindo timidamente e cheirando elas.

–Eu gostei, Edward.

–E... desculpe-me por entrar de novo...sem ser anunciado.

–Eu ainda quero uma porta ali. Não esqueci. – ela fez uma careta, tentando não corar.

Falhou, é claro. Eu sorri.

Não sabia muito bem se era apropriado elogiar ou não, mas eu gostei do que vi. Então resolvi falar. E _dane-se_ a vergonha dela.

–Estou feliz por não ter uma porta ainda. Você é muito linda...

E ela corou. Mais ainda. Ficou tão encabulada que tentou disfarçar.

–Vou coloca-las na água. – se esquivou, indo à cozinha pegar uma jarra.

Já estava começando a escurecer quando Isabella voltou com as flores e ornamentou a mesa da entrada. Ela arrumava as rosas na jarra com o mesmo cuidado como pegava nas crianças da vila, o que me fez sorrir comigo mesmo.

Comecei a montar minha cama de almofadas quando o vento começou. Fechei a porta rápido, e ia me deitar. Não tinha mais nada para fazer. Estava um caco de cansado. Isabella deitou também, e ficou olhando a porta.

–Vem pra cá.

–Estou bem, é só vento.

–Vem logo. – ela escorou o braço na cama, me olhando.

E eu subi. Porque gostava mesmo de sofrer. Peguei meu travesseiro e ela se espremeu na parede, como de costume quando eu deitava ali.

Mas não dessa vez.

Não depois do que eu vi.

Eu comecei a brincar também. Tirei minha camisa e joguei meu cabelo quase crescido para trás, com as mãos.

–Sai da parede. – me ajeitei na cama, puxando seu corpo para junto do meu. Eu senti sua respiração ansiosa com minha pegada em sua cintura. Ela logo se aconchegou em meus braços.

Ficamos ali, ela quase em cima de mim, por mais de uma hora. Já estava escuro e a luz começou a cair quando começou a chover.

E o sono, não veio.

Nem pra mim.

Nem pra ela.

Tive certeza quando senti sua perna por cima da minha. Ela provavelmente estava cansada de estar na mesma posição, imóvel, mas não saiu dali. Tentei deixa-la mais confortável.

–Dormiu?

–Não.

–Vou para baixo, o vento está parando.

–Fica... – a perna dela se moveu esticando a minha na cama.

–Sem sono? – sorri, olhando para aquela figura curvada no meu peito e afundando meus dedos nos seus cabelos perfumados com a melhor fragrância do mundo: cheiro de Isabella.

–É...

–Eu também. – cheirei seu cabelo. – foi um dia confuso.

–Totalmente. – ela olhava para a porta, e eu senti vontade pontuar bem a melhor parte do dia. Não sou cego mesmo.

–Mas terminou bem... bem redondo. – eu ri devagar.

–Ótimo. Vamos discutir o formato dos meus peitos?

–É meu único tópico de discussão até agora, Isabella... não tenho outros porque você não mostrou.

–Engraçadinho. – ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar, e voltou ao meu peito.

–Você é confusa demais... me diz que quer ser tocada, mas quando eu vejo que posso tocar, fica envergonhada.

–Você ia me tocar, só. – ela levantou o rosto para me dizer, olhos nos olhos. Eu a ouvi atentamente, enquanto levantava a ponta da minha blusa que ela vestia e acariciava sua covinha nas costas. Ah, aqueles furinhos... – Mas ali no banho ia me ver completamente nua sem eu saber. É diferente.

–Bem, agora eu quero.

–Quer o que? – ela levantou a cabeça de novo, mas sem me olhar.

–Te tocar. – sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

–Agora quem não quer mais sou _eu. _– ela fechou os olhos, toda bicudinha. Eu inclinei seu rosto gentilmente e a arrastei pelo meu corpo o suficiente para conseguir beijá-la. Ela nem reclamou. Ao contrário, começou a me beijar.

Parece que a birra tinha ido passear, levando junto as lágrimas noturnas.

Ri de leve em seus lábios e provoquei.

–Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade. – ela falou após me dar um muxoxo.

–Queria mesmo que eu a tocasse?

–Queria . – eu podia senti-la revirando os olhos sobre meu peito, e sorri. -Sua vez.

–Verdade.

–Gostou mesmo... de ver?

–Sim. Foi uma prévia promissora. – ri maliciosamente, enquanto acariciava sua cintura com a mão por baixo da beirada de sua blusa ainda. – Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade – ela colocou o queixo no meu peito, para me encarar na brincadeira. Agora estava completamente em cima de mim.

–Por que queria que eu a tocasse? – tirei o cabelo da frente de seu rosto.

–Próxima pergunta.

–Não. – apertei suas costas. – Não temos regras. Eu quero saber.

Ela corou, mas continuou me olhando, desafiando a própria natureza para ser sincera. Isabella era tão figura que levava o jogo a sério a ponto de passar por cima da sua vergonha.

–Porque eu senti... – ela resumiu.

–Sentiu o que?

–Você sabe... – ela virou os olhos, voltando a me encarar. – vontade.

–É assim que você chama seus desejos e tesão? – eu ri e seu queixo oscilou no meu peito.

E não me contive dessa vez. Subi lentamente a mão por dentro da sua blusa, e coloquei a outra também.

Comecei a massageá-la e ela não tirou os olhos de mim.

–Verdade ou consequência?

–Consequência, Isabella. – sussurrei no seu rosto. – Eu cansei... quero as consequências contigo.

–Já que me viu, te desafio a me mostrar uma parte nua do seu corpo. – ela olhou séria, interrompendo minhas mãos. Eu não aguentei e ri. Ri demais.

–Quer ver meu pau?

–Hmm você me viu nua. Não estamos quites.

–Eu não vi a sua perereca. Não vou te mostrar ele.

–Por quê?

–Vou guardar para quando quiser usá-lo. – ri irônico. – Estou sem camisa. Acho que já estamos quites.

–Nem vem, você não tem seios. Me mostra sua bunda então. – ela desafiou.

–Então tenho um desafio.

–Aceito.

–Me deixa ver eles de novo.

–Não aceito.

–Perdeu, Isabella, perdeu!

Ri da minha única sorte: ela levava o jogo a sério.

Tanto era verdade que foi para o meu lado e sentou.

–Você primeiro! – ela alertou.

Eu fiquei impaciente e deitei de barriga pra baixo. Puxei minha calça deixando parte da minha bunda branca de fora.

–Viu? Não tem nada. É só uma bunda.

–Deixa eu ver. – ela se ajoelhou na cama para olhar, e caiu no riso, corada. – sua bunda é linda, Edward.

Quando ela ia tocar, eu subi minha calça.

–Só olhar, sua tarada. Antes de tocar, vai ter que casar comigo. –falei ao vento, mas creio que ela pensou ser zoação. - Agora sua vez. – deitei de barriga pra cima, cruzando os braços por trás da cabeça.

Ela me encarou constrangida, ainda sentada.

–Bom, não precisa me mostrar se não quiser... – não levaria o jogo tão a sério quanto ela.

Me inclinei para pegar meus óculos na escrivaninha atrás da cama maior. Já estava escuro.

Quando me virei novamente, ela estava sem blusa, com os seios de fora, me olhando. Particularmente tímida, mas sua timidez não fazia nada a não ser deixa-la ainda mais provocante.

Eu olhei aqueles dois peitos por alguns segundos, e resolvi reagir. Assobiei e ela me beliscou na barriga.

–Sabe qual é a lei básica de sobrevivência em um lugar frio?

–Não... – ela franziu os olhos.

–Deitar colado com uma pessoa... sem roupas.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, me olhando como se eu dissesse algo ultrajante.

–Eu estou com calor agora.

–Bem, eu estou com frio... – sorri maliciosamente.

–Então deveria vestir sua camisa. - ela desafiou. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

–Não, obrigado. – continuei olhando aquelas tetas rosadas. – Você é linda.

–Você já me disse isso mil vezes hoje, Edward. – ela riu, pegando minha blusa para vestir.

–Não... – eu parei sua mão. – fica assim.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Ela estava pensando, e eu, continuava admirando aquela maravilha na minha frente.

–Só hoje... – pedi.

–Hmm ok.

E então, ela fez algo surpreendente. Pelo menos para os padrões "_Isabella, A Virgem_". Ela tirou meus óculos e se esticou por cima de mim, ficando praticamente com aqueles dois montes no meu pescoço, para colocar em cima da escrivaninha.

Como se não bastasse, ela deitou abraçada em mim. Grudada no meu corpo. Acumulei tanta tensão que não sabia mais como sobreviveria naquela noite. Fiquei imóvel, sem graça por ela sentir meu pau completamente duro na calça. E com certeza sentiu.

Tentei manter a calma inúmeras vezes. Precisava agir normal para ela não pensar que estava me deixando tão tenso quanto de fato eu estava. Eu coloquei minha mão esquerda nas suas costas. Massageei de cima até embaixo. A outra mão deslizou da sua cintura até a barriga, lentamente da barriga até seu seio esquerdo, que estava grudado no meu tórax com o outro. Eu não podia mais vê-los, mas senti quando seus mamilos ficaram duros. Subi a mão e pousei na sua cabeça, fazendo carinho.

– Que bom que mora sozinho aqui... ficaria muito constrangida se alguém visse isso. – nós rimos.

–Não está constrangida comigo? – disse no seu cabelo.

–Não mais...

–Amanhã vou soltar fogos em comemoração. – disse ironicamente.

–É bom ficar assim... contigo.

– Também acho. É bom ficar assim comigo. – eu ri, e ela balançou a cabeça.

–Idiota.

–Boboca.

Ela subiu a mão esquerda para brincar com meu queixo.

–Droga... esqueci.

–O que?

–De fazer a barba hoje.

–Posso te pedir uma coisa? – ela subiu o rosto para me olhar na luz do lampião, que voltou a acender direto. Quando a vi, tive a perfeita visão dela nua em meus braços, pelo menos da cintura pra cima.

–O que você quiser. – ofereci.

–Não faz não. Por enquanto.

–Por quê?

–Gosto de te beijar com ela também.

–Gosta? – olhei desconfiado.

–Uhum... gosto de senti-la.

–Hmmmm – ri maliciosamente. – está bem. Bom saber, pois tenho outros lugares peludos também.

–Edward... calado... por favor. – ela revirava os olhos, e eu ri. – Isso é meio óbvio. Vejo pelo seu peitoral.

–Porra! – gritei quando ela puxou meus pelos no peito. Ela riu. Eu a puxei para cima, deslizando no meu corpo, e a beijei.

Quente, úmida, macia e absurdamente linda.

Essa era Isabella.

Mal podia esperar por _todo _o resto.

* * *

Ouvimos tiros bem ao longe pela noite.

–O que é isso? – ela levantou, assustada.

– É longe... não sei. Deve ser a turma da bagunça. – Disse para confortá-la, mas eu bem sabia que também poderia ser a queda de mais uma vítima. - Fica aqui deitada comigo.

Senti algo molhado escorrer no meu peito, e já formava um pequeno círculo no colchão. Olhei para a janela e vi que não estava chovendo. Assim eliminei a possibilidade de goteiras. Aquilo continuou e Isabella passou os dedos nos olhos. Era ela. Acariciei sua cabeça e tentava confortá-la, como em todas as noites de choro que ele vinha tendo após lembrar da morte dos pais.

–Sinto saudades deles. – ela falou com uma voz bem fina de choro.

–Sei que sente... estou ao seu lado, pro que der e vier.

Eu a abracei firme, ainda seminua, até nosso sono voltar.

Acordei primeiro que ela, e a balancei em meu corpo para acorda-la também. Ela abriu os olhos assustada quando se viu parcialmente nua, mas sorriu quando lembrou de alguma coisa.

Vestimo-nos e tomamos nosso café em silêncio.

Isabella sorria como uma boba, apesar dos olhos vermelhos de choro.

Eu estava vidrado neles. E seios, agora escondidos por trás de um tecido estraga-prazeres.

–Vou... ler alguma coisa. – ela disse encabulada, percebendo meu "olhar de peixe morto", como diria Dona Stephenie.

–Ok, eu também. – peguei meu livro novo sobre doenças raras e a acompanhei.

Eventualmente, nossos olhos se encontravam por cima das páginas. Vi que ela estava lendo um daqueles pornográficos, que tanto insistia em chamar de "romance". Estiquei meu pescoço para ver onde ela estava. Havia algo de sexo , como já era de se esperar.

–"_O Amante de Lady Chatterley_"... – disse em meu tom mais sedutor. Ela corou quando percebeu que eu espiava, e fechou o livro. – Sabe de uma coisa, Isabella?

–O que? – ela me olhou séria.

– Acho que um dia, quando você for minha esposa, vai me dar muito trabalho. Em _todos _os sentidos.

–Esposa?

–Sim. – afirmei.

–Como vou te dar trabalho? – ela me olhou inocentemente, fugindo da minha escolha de palavras para defini-la.

–Primeiro pelo óbvio... muitos cuecas te dando mole por aí... depois porque em quatro paredes, sinto que vai praticar algumas dessas coisas que anda lendo. – sussurrei.

Ela corou. Furiosamente. Ficou tão engraçada que eu ri.

–Vai sonhando. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

–Acho que no fim, vai acabar me ensinando mais do que eu tenho para te ensinar como homem e marido. – continuei, porque ela ficava muito linda envergonhada.

–Bem, eu sei de muitas coisas que você não imagina. – ela pareceu completamente convencida, e novamente fugindo do que eu queria dizer.

–Tipo... ? – desafiei.

Ela me olhou buscando alguma coisa em sua mente.

– Esse livro é de D. H. Lawrence. Ele foi proibido e lançado em 1928.

–Não duvido de mais nada. – eu ri, passando a mão no cabelo com uma voz completamente desinteressada.

Ler sobre sexo não era a minha praia.

Preferia fazer mesmo.

– Está calor, vou ficar na lagoa. – fechei meu livro e levantei, dando um selinho nela.

–Tá. – ela sorriu e fechou o seu também.

Tirei minha camisa, minha calça e fui para a água. Porque, sinceramente, ficar junto dela depois daquela noite ia ser uma tarefa complicada. Tudo foi inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sensual que eu nem sabia o que fazer daqui para frente.

Ou melhor, eu _bem _sabia o que precisava fazer.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei meditar. Mas só via seu rosto. E seus seios. Eu queria Isabella para mim. E como se ela soubesse dos meus pensamentos, de repente ouvi uma música dos Beatles no violão. Pensei no toca-discos, mas o som era mais cru. Olhei para a direção da casa ao lado, poderia ser alguém ali. Mas não. O som vinha por trás. Vinha... da cabana? E antes mesmo de virar, ela confirmou. Era Isabella tocando e... cantando?

Ela de fato sabia cantar e tocar. E bem. Virei e assisti seu mini show completamente embasbacado. Nunca soube que ela se quer pegou no violão. Imaginava que tinha pedido os livros porque não conseguia nem segurar o instrumento. Mas minha garota estava ali, completamente confortável. Levantei a sobrancelha e ela me olhou rapidamente enquanto tocava, sorrindo como se contasse vantagem, "_Toma essa, Cullen_."

_Épico._

Eu esperei ela terminar e bati palmas, chocado. Ela largou o violão e veio até a lagoa, totalmente vitoriosa. Entrou só de blusa e... calcinha? Sim, só calcinha. De novo. Prestes a me provocar.

De novo.

Eu definitivamente nasci para sofrer.

–Eu disse que sabia coisas. – ela piscou.

–Sabe, é? – segurei pela sua cintura, e ela riu. – Sua sabichona! – a enchi de cócegas.

–Para! – ela gritou e eu fechei seus lábios com minha mão.

Não demorei muito até lascar um beijo nela. Não era fácil resistir. Eu já estava tão cansado... Apertei sua cintura contra meu corpo e ela sorriu. Aquilo era um sempre um_ puta_ incentivo. Ela agarrou meus ombros e senti que pulou no meu colo. Dentro d'água. Só de blusa e calcinha. A olhei por um instante e vi de novo. Ela estava ali se oferecendo para mim. Não sei se ela tinha essa noção exatamente, ou se era tão inocente a ponto de não pensar nas suas ações como um completo convite.

Isabella começou a beijar minha orelha, e aquilo me deixou totalmente excitado. Ela não parecia mais em nada aquela menina quase morta que chegou ali.

Eu estava completamente doido por ela. Segurei forte no seu cabelo e beijei seu pescoço. Ela continuou me apertando com as pernas. E eu, _sem querer querendo_, mordi seu pescoço. Foi um gesto impensável, mas ela gemeu quando eu o fiz. E repetiu no meu. Com tanta violência que eu me surpreendi. Nós não nos machucamos, mas aquelas marcas certamente ficariam visíveis no dia seguinte. E quer saber? _Foda-se._

De um jeito ou de outro**,** levei ela até a parede de pedras. Ela não soltou minhas costas e nossos beijos ficaram mais desesperados. Eu lutei contra seus lábios, pensando se ela não iria parar. Eu sabia até onde deveria ir, mas estava muito, muitíssimo difícil assim. Nossas línguas estavam descontroladas e eu precisava pegar em algo, já que não podia explorar entre as suas pernas. Não conseguiria alcançar seus seios, então peguei no que estava mais perto de mim: sua _bunda._

Minhas mãos foram para suas costas e lentamente desceram, até eu pegar nela. Era a primeira vez que pegava naquela bunda quase nua daquele jeito, e gostei. _Ah, como gostei._ Era bem firme, mas conseguia ser bem macia ao mesmo tempo. Ela apenas me olhou, e eu parei. Isabella então apertou minhas mãos na sua bunda e não parecia se preocupar, quando voltou a me beijar. Então eu apalpei_. Muito._ Queria sentir sua pele.

E eu queria ficar... _dentro dela_.

Pronto. Esse era meu novo desejo.

Eu voltei a apertar aquela bunda gostosa e bem firme. Já estava duro. Somente aquilo me acordou do novo _frenesi._

Eu a larguei.

Se continuasse, não teria volta.

Ela abriu os olhos sem entender, e eu amarelei totalmente. _Otário._ Qualquer um teria continuado. Se os conhecidos da UW soubessem que arreguei, teriam me chamado de viado.

Saí da lagoa atordoado e entrei na cabana, pedindo para ela não ir atrás. Ela não questionou. Nem foi.

Eu me aliviei no chuveiro mesmo.

Aquilo não estava certo. Precisava parar. Deveria fazer certo, ou então seria o fim.

Ela entrou na cabana e sentou na entrada. Quando eu saí do banho, me olhou, buscando uma justificativa.

–Eu... perdão.

Ela olhou para baixo e consentiu, balançando a cabeça.

–Tá bem... Vou tomar meu banho. – ela disse, acanhada. Eu não sabia como interpretar aquilo.

Sentei à mesa para tentar respirar. Eu não podia. Peguei o último cigarro do maço que tinha.

Quando ela saiu do banho, senti seus olhos por cima do meu ombro, mas ela recuou. Foi para a cozinha fazer o almoço. E eu, terminei meu cigarro. Completamente confuso.

Elogiei sua comida sem esforço, aquilo também serviu para ser mais agradável. Ela agradeceu, indiferente, e comemos em silêncio.

Eu passei metade da tarde pensando.

A decisão estava tomada.

–Machuquei você? - tentei puxar assunto, no início da noite. Ela estava ouvindo música e eu, ajeitando a cozinha. Agora era assim. Ela cozinhava, e eu arrumava a casa. Bem, eu tentava. Achava justo, já que ela perdia tanto tempo fazendo comida para mim.

–Não. – ela disse, após acordar do sono de olhos abertos causado pelo silêncio constrangedor da música. – e eu? – ela virou de lado, sem me olhar, para perguntar.

–Também não.

–Bom.

Eu queria conversar, mas não sabia como falar. Então deixei pra lá. Disse que ia descansar e fingi que estava dormindo. Na cama de baixo. Ela continuou ouvindo música, sentada à mesa.

Mais tarde, jantamos o que sobrou do almoço e eu novamente elogiei seu frango caipira.

Ela realmente sabia cozinhar. Mais um fator, por mais aleatório e machista que fosse, contribuinte à minha decisão.

Ela sorriu tímida e agradeceu.

Fui ao banheiro e, quando voltei, ela estava se preparando para dormir. Comecei a arrumar minha cama improvisada no chão e ela me olhou. Já conhecia aquele olhar. Ela queria falar alguma coisa.

–Edward... deita aqui? – Isabella cddeu espaço na cama enquanto me olhava. Ela manteve os olhos em mim, ficando triste com meu silêncio. – por favor... – eles agora suplicavam.

–Eu creio que não é uma boa ideia, Isabella.

–Por quê?

–Tenho meus motivos...

–Estou te pedindo... por favor? – seus olhos estavam úmidos.

–Mais tarde, vou ler um pouco.

–Está me evitando de novo?

–O quê? – perguntei confuso - Não.

–Você já fez isso antes.

–Não estou te evitando. Boa noite. – olhei para ela e entendeu o recado.

Sentei na minha cama e peguei um livro para ler. Isabella ainda resistiu por duas horas, mas dormiu. Eu li por mais algum tempo e ia apagar a luz para tentar dormir, apesar de estar sem sono e já ansioso pela minha decisão.

Fui ao banheiro novamente e me deitei. Rolei na cama, e ouvi mais tiros de longe. Muito longe mesmo. Pensava no dia que tive e já ia começar a cochilar, quando ela começou a gemer. Eu pensei que ela poderia estar sonhando, e deixei passar. Mas os gemidos logo deram lugar a choro e palavras sem coesão. Eu as decorei rapidamente e me sentei na cama de cima, encostando nela para acordá-la.

Isabella se exaltou e acordou, aos prantos. Eu não disse nada, apenas me deitei ao seu lado, a confortando com um abraçado bem apertado. Ela se agarrou em mim enquanto eu limpava suas lágrimas.

–Pensei que estavam parando? – perguntei, fazendo cafuné na sua cabeça.

–Esse foi diferente. – ela sabia a quais sonhos eu me referia.

–Quer falar sobre esse?

–Eu estava lá... sozinha. Nós brigamos e eu voltei pra lá, pro meio da rua. – eu sequei sua última lágrima e ri do seu sonho tolo.

–Não vai acontecer... amigos acima de tudo, lembra?

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu beijei sua testa.

–E se estiverem machucando mais gente? – ela me apertou.

–Estou contigo, tá bom?

–Tá... – ela me apertou.

–Amanhã vamos sair um pouco, está bem?

–Tá.

Ela se agarrou em meu peito e dormimos. J_untos._

* * *

–Isabella, precisamos por uma ordem nisso.

– O que mudou? – ela repetiu, enquanto me olhava frustrada.

– Você não pode... fazer mais isso.

Ela me olhava tentando decifrar o que eu queria dizer. E no fundo, eu acho que ela sabia, mas também não conseguia parar. Então eu continuei, tentando toda a calma do mundo.

–Não pode fazer isso com um cara. Você está me colocando louco.

–Eu só queria sentir, Edward... qual é o problema? Você aceitou desde o início, lembra? Disse que queria carícias.

–E eu queria, porra! – me exaltei, chamando sua atenção novamente. – E esse é o problema, não está vendo? – me agachei perto dela. – Eu estou louco. Louco por você. Mas se começar, eu juro que não...

–Desculpa. – ela cerrou meus lábios com o indicador, exatamente como eu fiz quando reneguei seu sentimento pela primeira vez. – Eu não sabia que era tão difícil assim.

Tirei seu dedo da minha boca.

–O que você acha que eu tenho entre as minhas pernas? Eu te desejo mais e mais a cada segundo. Eu te amo, Isabella. – meu tom era bem calmo. – Te amo tanto que eu não quero... – olhei para ela novamente. – te machucar.

–Edward, olha o drama. Agora você está soando mais virgem do que eu. – ela levantou os olhos, me reprovando. – Eu já entendi. – ela olhou para Seattle e voltou a mim – eu não sabia que ficava louco por causa dos meus seios ou bunda. – ela chutou meu pé de leve.

–Você não faz ideia. – coloquei meus óculos escuros, tentando bloquear minha cara de idiota. Eu, Edward, que podia ter qualquer uma, com medo de tocar numa garota e perder o controle com ela. – mas minha mão faz. – completei, com uma risada. Se tem algo que eu não falhava, era no meu sarcasmo.

–E eu ainda me perguntava por que demora tanto no banho e fica gaguejando quando uso um vestido...

–Eu sou um homem, Isabella. E não sei como lidar com isso sem.. –recomecei - Estou pensando muito em como fazer certas coisas contigo. Mas você tem que se comportar... e me entender também. Se eu quiser algumas coisas. – a olhei, e seu olhar estava longe.

–Eu não sei se quero mais... isso. – ela declarou, e eu gelei. Um flash de medo passou diante dos olhos. – me manter virgem, quero dizer.

–Por que não? – a olhei, aliviado.

–Porque há muita tensão ao meu redor. – ela revirou os olhos.

–Não é minha culpa. – levantei os braços, rindo.

–Bem, eu também te acho bonito, Edward. E... gosto de sentir seu corpo contra o meu. – ela me segurou pela nuca. – eu imagino como deve ser... contigo.

–Então tem fantasias comigo? – sorri, me inclinando para trás no banco.

–Tenho. – ela encostou a testa na minha. Eu ri da sua face corada.

–Me conte uma. – desafiei.

–Claro que não. – ela balançou a cabeça veementemente. – Nunca. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, e eu olhei desconfiado.

–Aqueles livros te deixaram com um parafuso a menos. – belisquei sua barriga, de leve, e ela sorriu.

–_Você _me deixou com um parafuso a menos, Edward. – Ela me beijou, e eu interrompi. Queria saber qual era a dela.

–Bem, então não te conto meus desejos também. – fiz pose de convencido.

–_Você_ tem fantasias? – ela me olhou torto.

–Às vezes penso que você me acha um completo alienado... – eu ri. – ou é tão inocente assim?

–Com flashes e cenários mentais e tudo? Pensei que era coisa de menina. – ela riu, provocando.

–Não seja escrota comigo, Isabella. – apertei seu pescoço com minha mão, de leve. – me conta uma sua que conto minha vontade.

Ela me olhou prendendo os olhos, pensativa e mordendo o lábio de lado. _Puta merda..._

–Ok. – ela começou. E corou. Tão linda que tive que tocar nos seus lábios de coração. – é bem simples e boba, mas foi a primeira fantasia que tive contigo... bem antes de começarmos a namorar.

–Fala.

–Eu já imaginei como era fazer amor contigo... na cama de cima.

–Porra, isso é só pensamento. Fantasia não é isso. – balancei a cabeça com aquela tontinha.

–Eu pensei nisso quando você me abraçou pela primeira vez. - ela me certificou de que não era tão atrasada assim.

–Ah, tá... – olhei torto para ela. - uau, então isso faz de você uma ex-paciente tarada. Quem diria! – fiz uma careta de surpresa e ela riu. – isso porque ainda não deu. – engoli a seco quando ela me olhou, séria.

–Talvez isso mesmo. – ela corou, e riu. - E a sua?

– Eu quero te pegar no escuro. Na lagoa. – fui direto ao ponto.

–Isso também não é fantasia. – ela me olhou estranho.

–Mas é o que eu quero. – cocei minha cabeça, pensando. – Sabe, quando formos na livraria, é melhor você comprar o Kama Sutra.

Nós rimos tanto que balançamos no banco. E então, finalmente fui sério.

–Você é uma viagem... – tossi. – Isabella, preciso te perguntar umas coisas. Quero que seja muito honesta comigo.

–Tudo bem. – ela me olhou curiosa, me encarando, olhos nos olhos.

–Você... acredita em mim?

–Acredito.

– E qual é seu grau de confiança em mim?

–Noventa. – ela respondeu após olhar para cima, pensando.

–Hã?

– Noventa por cento.

Eu ri. Ela realmente estava séria como se tivesse feito uma conta. Minha adorável hóspede sempre seria assim, uma gatinha.

– E no meu sentimento por você?

–Mil por cento. Depois de ontem. – ela sorriu.

–Ótimo. Então ficaria zangada comigo se amanhã eu te desse um presente de aniversário adiantado?

–Hmmm não. – ela olhou para os lados, desconfortável.

–Então amanhã fique mais linda ainda... se for possível... – beijei sua testa.

–O que vamos fazer amanhã? – ela me olhou confusa.

–Vou te levar a um estado onde você nunca esteve antes. – e a abracei.

–É longe daqui? Quanto tempo?

– A viagem será rápida. Não se preocupe. – ri com ironia.

Ela não entendeu.


	13. Chapter 13

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 08/05/2014!_**

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 08/05/2014, ESTARÁ COMPLETO, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 01/05/2015 SERÁ ATUALIZADO, COM A "PARTE II", NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**13\. LAÇO INFINITO (PARTE I)**

Era manhã de segunda.

Edward definitivamente estava preocupado. Ela andava de um lado para o outro enquanto eu tomava um banho e me arrumava. Bebeu água várias vezes. Fumou. Escovou os dentes. Ele mal sentou, e nem entendi porque já estava se arrumando desde quando eu acordei. Era louco.

Nas últimas semanas passamos por tantas coisas que eu não podia negar seu presente. Ele cuidou de mim quando eu perdi meu gatinho Max, e muito mais quando lembrei da morte dos meus pais. Ele me tirou de toda a tristeza, ficando ao meu lado quando retornei à clínica. Ele ficava comigo no fim dos meus turnos na ala infantil, observando minha evolução como cuidadora do Jacob e das outras crianças que ali apareciam, e como estagiária, mesmo nos meus momentos desastrados. Maldita dia que eu quase fiquei sem pé... se o Dr. Masen soubesse, pensaria duas vezes antes de inaugurar a ala infantil naquela semana. Graças a Deus eu fui bem. Eles pareciam orgulhosos e surpresos com o meu sucesso com as crianças. Eu sem fazer esforço, me sentia uma idiota bobona no meio deles.

Edward também evoluiu horrores nas últimas semanas. O primeiro dia que ele disse que me amava foi, sem dúvidas, o mais feliz que tive ultimamente. Ele provavelmente não tinha noção de como ouvir aquilo me fez feliz e mais confiante em relação ao nosso namoro. Eu mal podia acreditar que ele realmente me amava. Era algo tão especial que parte de mim, no meu subconsciente idiota, achava melhor acreditar que ele podia estar enganado. Já a outra parte, queria testá-lo. Eu queria beijar, tocar, sentir se era mesmo real. Se eu o amava, e ele me amava, não precisávamos de tanta distância. Mas ele negou. Ainda assim, pensando em mim. Ele queria que fosse especial, assim eu pensava. Ele me entendia. Ele foi à igreja comigo.

Eu estava vendo a evolução de um jovem misterioso com traumas em um adulto encantador.

–Anda, Isabella!

–Estou pronta! – acordei dos meus pensamentos e fui para a entrada da cabana. – não vamos levar roupas?

Um coisa nunca mudava: sua reação. Ele me olhava da cabeça aos pés, com a boca trêmula e nervoso. Ultimamente, parou de gaguejar. Evitava falar qualquer coisa quando me via pronta para ele. Ou tentava.

–V-voltaremos hoje m-mesmo.

–Ok, espero que não chova. – eu estava curiosa para saber onde iríamos.

–Você está mesmo linda. – ele virou a cabeça para me dizer enquanto sorria nervoso, quando estávamos no carro.

–Você parece um artista, Edward. Isso não tem graça – virei meus olhos. Ele era obviamente lindo. Eu nem tinha vontade de falar mais, porque parecia completamente redundante. – Posso saber aonde vamos?

–Espere para ver.

E nós saímos para a estrada.

Edward estava todo misterioso, e eu senti que ele tentava disfarçar sua tensão.

Ele me olhava de lado, sorrindo torto e tocando no meu joelho enquanto dirigia e mordia um palito de dente. Ele disse que não queria fumar mais.

Eu reconheci o lugar.

Quando passamos pela Twilight Mountain, ele parou.

–Vamos sair do carro. – ele sorriu amarelo, ainda tenso.

–Twilight? – olhei confusa.

–Sim, vamos? – ele me ofereceu seu braço para sentarmos.

–Tá...? – sorri confusa, e andamos até nossos típicos lugares nas pedras.

Olhamos a linda paisagem, como eu adorava fazer. Edward parecia mais tenso ainda, ao meu lado. Após alguns minutos em silêncio, eu resolvi falar.

–Eu sempre gosto daqui. – sorri e pisquei para ele. – Que bom que mudou de ideia, porque eu achei que a viagem seria cansativa pra um dia.

Edward riu enquanto balançava a cabeça.

–Espero que tenha cogitado que esse não era o seu presente.

–Não?

Ele balançou a cabeça, me olhando.

–Bobona.

–Bobão. – eu sorri. – então... por que viemos aqui? Você tinha dito que me levaria a um estado diferente.

–Isabella... – ele se virou para mim, e me puxou para perto dele. – eu te amo – suspirou no meu ouvido, me fazendo sorrir com cócegas.

–Também te amo, Sr. Misterioso.

–Eu quero fazer uma coisa... mas preciso que me prometa algo antes.

–Que coisa?

–Prometa.

–Prometer o que? – olhei para ele, confusa.

–Só promete que não vai surtar, chorar ou me bater com o que vou te falar?

–Prometo. – arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Saiu com alguém? – perguntei rápido, com uma tensão súbita.

Ele fez uma careta e riu.

–Acha mesmo que tenho coragem ou mesmo tempo para cogitar te trair? – ele balançou a cabeça. – não viaja.

–Então o que está acontecendo. – tentei adivinhar.

–Eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer.

–Fala. – revirei os olhos, ansiosa com aquela enrolação.

Edward pegou nas minhas mãos. As duas. Ele quase nunca fazia isso. A última vez foi quando quase tivemos nossa primeira vez juntos. Ele começou a acariciar seus polegares enormes por cima das minhas mãos.

–Bem, Isabella... você me ensinou que o amor é a evolução de uma amizade verdadeira. Então hoje lhe trouxe aqui hoje por um motivo especial. Eu... tenho pensado muito em nós dois. Em como nos damos bem e como estamos passando por algumas coisas juntos.

–Eu também. – confessei, sorrindo com sua declaração inicial.

–E também tenho pensado ultimamente... não é mistério que eu não tinha muito gosto por religião e esse papo de Deus. Mas desde que começamos a ir juntos naquele lugar, eu passei a te entender melhor.

–Que bom. – olhei para ele, tentando entender o foco do assunto.

Era verdade, ele estava mudando. E não porque eu pedi, mas porque ele queria. Nunca o forcei a entrar em igreja alguma.

–Eu tenho considerado algumas mudanças na minha vida, Isabella. – ele olhava bem fundo em meus olhos, e eu me concentrei. Ele queria que eu tivesse certeza do que estava dizendo, independente de parecer confuso para mim. – e isso inclui dar passos adiante.

Então... ele queria se mudar? Talvez fosse isso. O olhei confusa, mas resolvi não interromper mais o seu assunto. Simplesmente balancei a cabeça, estimulando a continuação da conversa.

– E eu gostaria que você desse esse passo comigo. Só nós dois. Sem ninguém saber. Está me entendendo?

Pensei em não responder, mas a pergunta não era retórica. Ele queria minha confirmação.

–Você vai se mudar? E quer... que eu vá?

Ele sorriu ruidosamente e continuou acariciando minhas mãos.

–Bem, isso faz parte do plano. Mas não estou falando desse tipo de mudança.

–Então...?

–Uma vez me perguntou qual era meu sonho... agora eu tenho um novo, para nós dois.

Eu_ gelei. _Literalmente. _Congelei._ Ele provavelmente notou, e cobriu minhas mãos com as suas, chegando mais perto para me olhar mais firme ainda. Fiquei completamente imóvel.

– Eu... ainda não posso me unir a você como eu gostaria, por uma série de problemas que você já conhece. Mas gostaria que nos uníssemos da maneira que você sempre quis, e que parece adorável e bem apropriada para o nosso caso. E te peço que pense antes de me dar uma resposta negativa e leve em conta que estou pedindo isso com toda a minha sinceridade e sou péssimo com essas coisas. – ele soltou uma das minhas mãos e pegou uma caixa azul marinho no seu bolso frontal da jaqueta. Edward suspirou, e finalmente perguntou, abrindo a caixa.

–Você quer casar comigo, Isabella Marie Swan?

Eu continuava o olhando chocada. Meu queixo basicamente caiu no chão.

_Choque_ era a palavra do século.

Meus olhos estavam quase saltando do rosto. Edward sorriu inseguro, me olhando enquanto eu estiquei o pescoço para confirmar aquilo que ouvi.

Duas alianças.

Meu coração parou e eu não conseguia respirar.

–Isso é um...pedido...mesmo? - Perguntei, com a cabeça a mil.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

–Isso é só pra eu... não ficar sozinha, né?

–Claro que não.

–Não entendo porque quer iss...

–Porque eu te amo – ele me interrompeu – e esse é o maior reconhecimento que posso lhe dar. - me olhava fixamente, e se consertou - Podemos casar na igreja. Eu sei que parece cedo... E sei que as pessoas só podem casar uma vez por lá... mas não pretendo casar com mais ninguém depois de você. Como já disse, eu não quero mais ninguém. Seria só_ você e eu contra eles_. Estou disposto a me casar contigo, te cuidar e passar o resto da vida sendo pentelhado por você. – ele sorriu.

– Mas você não... se sente bem em igrejas. – eu disse, chocada. – e eu nem conheço seus pais, e você é contra casamentos.

–Eu gosto do que falam sobre casamento por lá. – ele apertou minhas mãos, agora quentes, e parecia levemente frustrado. – Parece... bem familiar ao que tenho contigo. Amor, respeito, lealdade, etc. – ele listou olhando para cima, tão fofo. - Então não sou totalmente contra. – ele sorriu. - E quanto aos meus pais... bem, eles estão fora mas cedo ou tarde vão saber de nós. Vou te apresentar a eles, no momento certo.– ele apertou meu nariz.

–E se não gostarem de mim? Eu sou um nada.

Isso não seria difícil. Edward me dizia como eles eram, e me passava um frio pela barriga só de imaginar a _mais-que-possível-repulsa _por mim.

–Eu quero casar é contigo. Não com eles. Foda-se o que vão pensar... –ele riu ironicamente. – porque uma vez que for minha mulher no religioso e eu estiver formado e trabalhando no que eu quero, vamos nos casar no civil e você terá meu nome. – ele riu. – Isabella Cullen.

–Ei, eu não sei se quero seu nome, mas obrigada.

–Não? – ele me olhou sério, apreensivo de novo.

–Hoje em dia as mulheres podem manter seus nomes. –me inclinei. – vamos cortar essa formalidade toda. Essa tradição é muito machista. – pisquei.

Ele tentou uma cara feia e sorriu.

–Bom, seria para lhe proteger. Mas, que seja... no fim, isso tudo é um ato simbólico. O que importa é que te amo e quero que seja minha oficialmente, de um jeito ou de outro. E quero ser seu. – ele fechou a caixa suspensa no ar. Creio que ficou tanto tempo ali que ele já tinha se conformado com minha rejeição.

Mas eu não deixei.

–Eu entendo que queira pensar. Quando decidir, me avis...

–Sim. – segurei na sua mão de volta e sorri, antes dele guardar a caixa.

–Como? – ele começou a abrir um sorriso.

–Eu disse sim... quero casar contigo! – sussurrei, emocionada.

–Quer mesmo? – ele tirou a minha aliança da caixa, hesitando antes de pegar meu dedo.

–Quero. – eu sorri e comecei a chorar.

–Tem certeza? – ele franziu o cenho.

–Tenho! – eu ri, e ele colocou a aliança em meu dedo. Eu coloquei a dele no seu dedo, nos olhamos por alguns instantes e eu o abracei.

Edward estava perfumado, e seu hálito tinha cheiro de menta. Nós nos beijamos, e foi doce o primeiro como noivos. Ele apertou minhas costas, me fazendo ficar mais junto dele ainda. Quando paramos, ele beijou minhas lágrimas embaixo dos olhos.

–Minha doce Isabella de repente ficou salgada? – brincou.

–São de felicidade. – sorri.

–Olha, vou tentar meu melhor para você e...

–Eu também. – o cortei, pensando na situação, ainda chocada. – Então eu apareço do nada, casamos, e encontramos sua família depois... isso vai ser tenso. – ele riu com meu pânico.

– O cara que te salvou te seduziu brincando de médico e casou contigo. Acho que seus conhecidos de Forks vão querer me matar. – ele riu, e eu fiquei séria.

Eu queria acreditar nele. Não que fossem mata-lo, é claro. Mas que eu teria de fato conhecidos que ainda se preocupariam comigo, se um dia os visse. Era triste demais não ter mais os meus pais para fazê-lo. Meu choro misturou-se com de saudade dos meus pais. Ele notou meu olhar, e voltou a me beijar docemente.

–Desenvolveu um gosto por literatura erótica morando com um desconhecido. – ele riu ao meu ouvido, tentando me animar.

–Começou a dizer "te amo" para uma garota que achou toda fodida na estrada. – continuei.

–Que tal essa... "Gente, meu namorado descobriu que tenho alergia a látex. E depois nos casamos." – ele riu com malícia, e eu corei.

–Tão bizarro quanto "Galera, me escondo em uma cabana do meu amigo, mas na verdade moro com uma estranha e ela me mostra as tetas, nos casamos porque eu queria o resto".

Nós rimos.

–Essa é a melhor mesmo. Mas não quero casar contigo só por suas tetas.

–Então... nesse casamento...vai ser tudo pra valer? – perguntei timidamente.

–Como assim? – ele me olhou torto.

–Vai rolar?

–Não depende só de mim... – ele me deu um selinho.

–Eu quero.

–Ótimo. Porque em um casamento religioso a intenção é exatamente procriar. – ele riu maliciosamente e eu bati em seu braço pela sua falta de pudor. – Não é isso?

–É, mas eu não quero ter filhos. Pelo menos não agora. Nem pensar. – eu o alertei, com uma sobrancelha bem arqueada. – Não seja nem louco de pensar nisso.

–Hum, então vamos ter um problema.

–Qual?

–Vai precisar de algum tipo de anticoncepcional, já que tem alergia. Deixa comigo. – ele piscou. – e podemos adiar nosso filho por alguns anos.

–Eu ainda sou virgem e você já está me engravidando psicologicamente. Não tem graça. – eu balancei a cabeça e ele riu.

–Aposto que ainda vai me pedir um dia. – ele me olhava em tom de desafio. - Vai querer ter um filho meu.

–Cala a boca, parece até que você fumou!

–Não se preocupe. – ele riu com minha reação. – acho que não quero ter filhos também. – Edward olhava para a paisagem, pensando em algo que passou totalmente desconhecido por mim. Apenas o olhei de lado, e ele continuou. – Não vou saber como viver com algo que nunca tive.

Eu encerrei o assunto, porque falar sobre nossos traumas não seria algo bom num momento como aquele. E estava infinitamente cedo demais para isso.

Apaixonar-se por Edward era muito fácil. Um bom homem, lindo, protetor, sedutor e provocativo._Muito_ provocativo. Eu decidi agir com o coração, porque se fosse pela razão, provavelmente não teria nem aceitado um pedido em namoro tão cedo. Mas aquilo foi muito além do que eu poderia imaginar.

Ele me amava.

E ele me pediu em casamento.

* * *

Passamos o resto do dia sendo carinhosos. Ele estava mais do que animado por eu ter aceitado, e já imaginávamos como seria a nova experiência. Decidimos que era melhor mantermos tudo em segredo.

Exceto pelo Dr. Masen.

Edward era uma mula e esqueceu de tirar a aliança quando voltamos a trabalhar na terça-feira. E ainda comentou que iríamos viajar no feriado prolongado. O Dr. Masen chamou nós dois na sala, assim que Edward mentiu que tínhamos apenas "um compromisso". Ele tentou de todas as formas apaziguar, assegurando que não se aproveitou da situação. Eu não entendia o porquê de tanta preocupação, mas enfim. Estávamos sendo observados.

– Você, rapaz. – ele olhava para Edward, apontando o dedo. – Pensei que sua promessa seria cumprida. – ele levantou as mãos, como se buscasse alguma explicação.

–Mas eu não a toquei. – Edward desarrumou seu cabelo impecável do trabalho. Ele estava suando.

O Dr. Masen me olhou, pedindo uma confirmação.

–É. Nunca fizemos nada demais. – tentei soar o mais inocente possível.

–Você, Isabella. – Dr. Masen me tornou seu novo alvo. – o que é isso roxo no seu pescoço?

–O que? – toquei na minha pele e lembrei do beijo excitado que tivemos. Edward me olhava do outro lado, praticamente suplicando em silêncio para que eu desse uma boa resposta. – Ah, eu tropecei.

Dr. Masen me olhou incrédulo e Edward, mudo, praticamente sibilava um palavrão em minha direção. Precisei pensar rapidamente em como melhorar aquilo, e só lembrei de uma resposta melhor.

–Aqui, na semana passada. Ia ornamentar a ala infantil e uma caixa caiu no meu pé. E... passou pelo meu pescoço antes. – gesticulei, tentando mostrar uma direção invisível do que seria a caixa caindo. Edward prendeu o riso balançando a cabeça, e mostrou-se sério quando Dr. Masen o olhou.

– Eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar de vocês dois. Creio que deveria assumir de vez a guarda de Isabella. Uma adoção completa, com mudança de lar. Agora vejo que é necessário.

Eu gelei na cadeira.

O Dr. Masen era amável e certamente queria me proteger, mas adotar significava guarda. Guarda significava a aceitação de que eu não tinha mais família. Acima de tudo, significava que teria que me afastar da pessoa que eu mais amava: Edward.

–Não! – falei o mais forte possível. - Eu tenho uma família, só não está mais aqui. O senhor não pode me adotar. Obrigada, mas não. – meu tom era de raiva. Afinal, como ele ousaria?

–Dr. Masen... – Edward se aproximou dele na cadeira para falar. – eu compreendo que queira ajudar e concordaria em deixar Isabella com o senhor, sem dúvidas. – quando ele disse isso, meu queixo caiu. Ele parecia flexível demais... ou já sabia de algo que eu desconhecia – mas acho que o senhor deveria entender... Ela já se acostumou comigo... onde estamos é uma área militar, não tem muito perigo. Com o senhor, ela ficaria sozinha em casa e desprotegida. Eu passo mais tempo com ela, diretamente. Talvez não seja bom para ela mudar de ambiente assim tão de repente durante sua recuperação. Seria ainda mais estressante. – eu finalmente voltei ao normal. Já estava pronta para agredir Edward verbalmente por me despachar para o Dr. Masen. Mas agora estava apenas chateada pelos dois estarem discutindo minha vida como se eu nem estivesse ali.

–Isabella? – Dr. Masen finalmente lembrou que eu estava bem ali.

–Edward nunca pôs um dedo em mim da maneira errada. Ele é um cavalheiro e está comigo desde o primeiro dia, e é um ótimo amigo. E dormimos em capas separadas, se isso conta alguma coisa. E eu... não quero me mudar. Gostaria de ficar onde estamos, até que eu saiba o que fazer da vida exatamente. Espero que respeite minha vontade, Dr. Masen.

E ele olhou para nós, alternadamente. Estava obviamente pensando no que fazer, e aquilo me deu um_ puta_ frio pela espinha, como diria Edward. Tenho certeza que ele sentia o mesmo, porque estava totalmente apreensivo em sua cadeira.

–Isabella, você tem apenas dezessete anos.

–Vou fazer dezoito nessa semana.

–Ainda assim é muito jovem. Edward também é jovem, mas ele tem vinte e dois. Seria um total irresponsável se permitisse que essa relação de vocês continuasse. – Ele nos olhou confuso, e nós estávamos completamente sob pressão. - Mas eu vou ficar fora disso por enquanto. Edward é meu melhor aluno, provavelmente o melhor da universidade. Não vou me indispor com ele e ele tem razão em algumas coisas. Vocês criaram um laço e seu conforto é bom para o tratamento. Só peço que vocês dois tenham... juízo. É pedir muito?

–Não. – nos olhamos, e sorrimos, falando juntos.

–Eu vou acompanhar isso que vocês dois têm juntos. – ele apontou para nós dois - De perto. Isabella, te assistirei como faria com minha filha. Espero que não esteja faltando algum detalhe desse "compromisso" de vocês dois.

Eu olhei para Edward confusa, sem saber exatamente o que havia rolado antes de entrar.

–Eu esqueci de tirar nosso anel de _compromisso_. – Edward falou rápido e baixo, focando na última palavra, tentando passar por despercebido pelo agora seríssimo Dr. Masen, que nos liberou da conversa para nossas atividades.

Ele ficou chateado e mal sabia o que já havia acontecido entre nós.

Edward me acompanhou até a ala infantil, onde eu estava atarefada arrumando livros e a bagunça das três crianças filhas de pais em observação na clínica.

–Você é tão burro ás vezes, Edward...

–Droga, eu esqueci. Simplesmente. Isso que dá ter tanto sigilo. – ele me olhou enquanto eu limpava as mãos de uma menina, toda suja de caneta. – Pior você. "Tropecei". – ele riu sarcasticamente e a garotinha nos olhou, rindo e apontando.

–Ei, eu livrei sua barra. – falava enquanto secava as mãos da garota, e ela nos encarava como se fizesse parte da conversa. - não acha, Leah? – ela prontamente balançou a cabeça, tirando a chupeta da boca para falar.

–Bobo! – ela disse a Edward, e nós rimos.

–Bobo, é? Vou te mostrar se sou bobo! - Ele a pegou no colo e falava enquanto levava ela da sala. – Vou só checar como essa garotinha está e já te trago ela.

–Tá bem. – eu ri. Edward mal tinha tempo para ficar com as crianças que ali passavam, mas ele agora era um fofo quando encontrava com elas. – E Edward...

–Sim? – ele parou na porta, com a menina puxando seu cabelo.

– Mais tarde vai ter que me contar que história é essa de adoção.

– Tá certo! – ele falava fazendo careta, enquanto Leah tentava deixa-lo careca, eu acho.

Meu trabalho não era muito cansativo. Não havia muitas crianças na vila, então nunca ficava super atarefada. Eu gostava de me sentir útil ali. Cuidava delas sempre que pediam, dando comida, trocando, arrumando a bagunça e organizando a ala infantil, ou simplesmente vigiando e comunicando aos médicos informações do estado delas, se preciso. Era uma espécie de quebra-galho, chamada por todos de "assistente". Os menores exigiam mais cuidado, como os bebês. Aos poucos, aprendia a dar banho e cuidar deles como se fosse uma babá. Jake ainda era paciente da clínica e eu o via bastante. Outros bebezinhos apareceram também, precisando de cuidado.

Os médicos e enfermeiras já estavam acostumados comigo. Elas mais ainda, pois me ensinaram a cuidar das crianças. E então meu trabalho se expandiu para além da ornamentação da ala, como era no início do treinamento.

Sempre que podia, Edward espiava o que eu estava fazendo e piscava da porta para mim. Com o passar dos dias, ele já havia me dado dicas valiosas, que serviriam até para outros pacientes.

* * *

–Estou muito orgulhoso de você. – ele me olhou.

–Obrigada.

–Não, é sério. Achei que iria desistir. Sua aversão a agulhas, sangue, sei lá... e depois a alergia.

–Bem, contanto que as agulhas ou qualquer coisa pontuda não estejam em mim, tudo bem.

–"_Qualquer coisa pontuda_"... – Edward riu enquanto saíamos da clínica. Eu revirei os olhos para sua mente poluída.

– Já a alergia, essas luvas novas são melhores mesmo.

–Ah, bom falar nisso. Toma. – ele tirou do bolso duas cartelas de comprimido, enquanto parava no sinal.

–E isso são...?

–Pílulas. Comece a tomar uma por dia no primeiro dia do seu ciclo quando... bem, quando achar que deve se proteger.

Olhei torto para ele.

–Ok, obrigada. – corei, olhando para frente enquanto ele me olhava. – mas acho que não mais preciso.

–Não? Como assim? – ele me olhou confuso.

–Bem... sabe a doutora Ana da clínica?

–Uhum.

–Eu... pedi a ela antes. – olhei de lado para ele, constrangida. -Ela trouxe do hospital para mim. Eu disse que precisava o mais rápido possível.

Edward me olhou com escárnio, surpreso com minha atitude.

– Eu preocupado em ninguém perceber que trouxe anticoncepcional e você implorando à Ana às escondidas. Está ficando muito esperta. – ele debochou. – Imagino as intenções que tem comigo.

–Talvez seja a convivência. Ei, não vamos para a cabana?

–Não. Hoje vou te levar numa loja em Seattle. – Ele viu a aliança e tirou rápido, escondendo no bolso da camisa. Combinamos de não usar em público, evitando atenção indesejada.

–Eu já tenho muitas roupas, Edward... – arrumei meu cabelo no espelho, e ele riu.

–Precisa de uma em particular. Vou te levar a uma boutique e quero que compre um vestido branco, Isabella. – ele me olhou, sorrindo. – Não vou te espiar, então peço que compre o que mais gostar. E tudo mais que precisar. Nós vamos casar ainda antes do feriado.

–O que? Como assim? – eu estava mais do que surpresa. – Você disse que seria daqui a algum tempo! – bati no seu braço.

–Para de me bater, porra. Eu não disse nada sobre datas. Apenas te pedi em casamento e disse que o cartório ficará para o dia que estiver livre dessa merda toda de vida acadêmica para você.

–Você está com pressa? – a pergunta não era retórica, mas ele respondeu.

– Não. Só não vejo porque esperar. Olha, eu te amo e esse é meu presente eterno de aniversário para você. Por que não quer casar logo comigo, está indecisa?

Eu ri. Aquilo era um absurdo, totalmente inesperado.

–Não.

–Está com medo de mim? – ele me olhava rindo.

–Eu nem fiz dezoito ainda.

–Não se preocupe, será depois do seu aniversário. Aliás, está chegando. Precisa dizer o que vai querer fazer no dia.

–Nada. Vou ficar em casa.

–Não vou te deixar mofando em casa numa sexta-feira com essa bunda branca na cama. Nós vamos sair, fazer alguma coisa. Vamos lá... deve ter algo que você queira fazer para celebrar seus dezoito anos. – ele desligou o carro enquanto perguntou.

–Sei lá, qualquer coisa que tenha diversão. – falei apaticamente, pois não queria _nenhuma_comemoração. Para todos os efeitos, eu ainda me sentia em luto.

–Diversão... bom, posso te levar a um lugar divertido, se não escolher por você. – seu rosto se iluminou, e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de falar sobre meu aniversário.

–Que seja. Pode escolher.

–Vá pegar seu vestido. Vou ficar de olho na senhorita, esperando no restaurante ali ao lado.

–Tá. Serei rápida.

E eu o fiz. Escolhi um vestido rendado branco, abaixo do joelho. No lugar dos sapatos, dei meu toque especial. _Converse_ branco, porque os meus já estavam surrados para uma data tão especial. Em vez de joias, apenas um bracelete e um broche que poderia usar no cabelo, se quisesse. O vestido dispensava colar.

Guardei a roupa toda como se fosse um segredo. Edward nem soube que coloquei embaixo da cama. Nós nunca visitamos a rua da boutique e, provavelmente, nunca iríamos voltar. Era muito diferente dos lugares populares onde costumávamos ir.

Naquela noite, eu ainda fui surpreendida.

–Ele só quer que você pertença a uma família para evitar problemas futuros.

–Eu tenho – pausei –_ tinha_ uma família, Edward!

–Eu sei, coração... ele só quer te ajudar. Eu me oporia se fosse arriscado, mas não é. É pela sua própria segurança. Pense, pense direito, Isabella...

–Eu só queria meus pais! – sentei na cama, chorando.

Me sentia completamente ameaçada e insegura por não saber daquilo antes. Edward já sabia de tudo, e me deixou de fora.

– Ficará comigo... não precisa ter medo, meu amor. – ele tentou me abraçar.

– Me deixa, eu quero dormir. – virei, emburrada.

* * *

**13\. LAÇO INFINITO (PARTE II)**

Conforme os dias passavam, precisei superar e aceitar aquilo. Não tinha outro jeito _mesmo_. Sem família, sem casa, sem estudo. Apenas com um trabalho de meio período. Não seria tão mal assim ter uma garantia de sobrevivência com o suporte do Dr. Masen e o apoio do meu... noivo apressado. Quando soube que precisava incorporar o papel de _filha-adotiva-que-morava-no-exterior _para a sociedade, minha única exigência foi pedir para ser chamada pelo meu nome, e não mais outro falso. Eu era quem eu era, e ponto final. Não queria ver minha história sendo apagada.

O nervosismo só aumentava com o tempo. Era sinal de que nosso casamento se aproximava. Fiquei mais desastrada do que de costume, em todos os lugares. Derrubei mais algumas caixas na clínica, tropecei em meu próprio pé andando na rua, deixei a comida cair no chão da cabana.

Edward saiu algumas vezes para "resolver alguns assuntos pendentes" durante a semana, e aproveitou para passar na sua casa. E eu pude totalmente perceber que a ansiedade tomou conta dele. Pequenos gestos como o cabelo desarrumado no trabalho (que nunca acontecia, pois sempre o penteava repartindo ao lado), o palito de dente na boca (que agora tentava abandonar o cigarro de vez), e seu andar de um lado para o outro em casa denunciavam.

Mas dias depois, ele quase enfartou de susto. E não foi por causa do entusiasmo pré-nupcial.

Era quinta-feira quando comecei a frequentar as aulas do recém-inaugurado "Curso Básico de Enfermagem". O convite do Dr. Masen e incentivo de Edward com certeza tiveram papel decisivo na minha escolha. Edward, aliás, era um _belo_ incentivo.

Quando me sentei e o vi entrar como professor de uma disciplina sobre primeiros socorros, senti um _sério_ calor nas pernas. Aposto que corei, mas isso obviamente não é novidade. Ele foi profissional o tempo inteiro, o que me deixou orgulhosa.

Além de lindo, meu noivo era um tremendo NERD. Ele falava como se tudo fosse natural e bem simples, no entanto, quase tudo era novidade para mim e para os outros alunos, voluntários de Washington.

Já eu, não tinha pensamentos _nada_ profissionais enquanto ele permanecia falando, de pé, de branco, ajeitando os óculos a todo momento por causa da luz da sala.

Estava pensando em algo tentador e praticamente mordia o lápis quando uma aluna loira, de cabelos compridos, me fez sinal do outro lado da sala. Por uma droga de borracha ela me acordou do meu sonho. _Loiras._ Eu bem sei como funcionam suas mentes. Bem, a morena de cabelo arrepiado ao meu lado, que me cutucou para desviar a atenção do_ meu_ Edward para a loira, também merecia um tapa.

–Ele é um gato, não? – ela cochichou comigo, e eu simplesmente fechei a cara. Não disse absolutamente nada.

As duas deram risadinhas, e eu me foquei novamente. Só que a morena encontrou um novo passatempo: me observar de rabo de olho e sorrir.

Claro que me comportei dali pra frente, mas o esforço para manter o foco na aula ainda era constante, e isso eu teria que trabalhar mais daqui pra frente, ou essas vindas de carro para a UW com Edward não seriam tão úteis quanto deveriam. Estava lá para aprender mais sobre meu trabalho e me preparar para o meu, já que também teria uma bolsa no curso de Literatura a partir de setembro, e não para assediar ou paquerar meu professor bonitão. E foi exatamente por isso que eu não iria me aproximar dele no campus. Ok, talvez seria bom me aproximar uma vez para comentar sobre a aula, antes da próxima.

Procurei pelos corredores do edifício e não o encontrei. Fui às portas de algumas turmas e nada, então resolvi ir ao departamento onde ele me disse que iria estudar. Era mais um longo corredor e antes de cruzá-lo para a direita, já havia visto de longe que ele estava prendendo uma folha em um mural.

Sorri ao ver a figura do _meu_ médico galã, mas ele não percebeu que eu estava indo ao seu encontro. No lugar, fui surpreendida pela passagem meteórica e super silenciosa de uma garota ao meu lado. Ela tinha os cabelos pretos, curtos e espetados. Era magra, mas conseguiu quase me derrubar. Eu mal tive tempo de reclamar, ela logo estava longe. Longe de mim, e perto de Edward. Ok, de repente ela estava_ muito_ perto dele. Por trás de Edward, ela pôs as mãos nos seus olhos e Edward estava... sorrindo?

Olhei mais forçadamente e a achei bem familiar. Era alguém da minha classe. Era a garota de cabelo arrepiado que sentou exatamente ao meu lado mais cedo.

Eu imediatamente parei onde estava. Na verdade, apenas fui para atrás de uma pilastra para que não me pudessem ver, tão logo Edward virou e a viu. Ela praticamente pulou em cima dele, e isso acabava com qualquer chance de confusão que ela ou ele poderia ter feito, achando que era eu ali. Eu queria saber quem ela era.

Quanto mais segundos passavam, mais aquela petulância me irritava. Eu não podia acreditar. Então Edward se escondia nos departamentos de sua faculdade com outra garota? Talvez também fosse por isso que ele andava nervoso, principalmente depois de ficarmos noivos?

Eles estavam rindo. Estavam se abraçando. E aquilo era _demais_ para mim. Tirei minhas próprias conclusões. Não me calaria nem seria pisada.

Consertei-me e saí detrás da pilastra. Pisei forte andando na direção deles, quando provavelmente ouviram meus passos e me olharam. Edward falou alguma coisa e os dois sorriram, e a safada da garota estava praticamente encostada nele, recém-saída do abraço, se escorando em seu ombro. Vi que ele a dizia mais alguma coisa e a expressão da garota era de espanto. Tive vontade de estrangular Edward. Sim, eu queria fazer isso.

– Oi, Isabella, está gostando?

Ótimo. Agora não era mais "amor", era "Isabella" na frente _daquelazinha_. Tudo bem que ele sempre me chamou assim mas, a essa altura, esperava um pouco mais. Claro que intimidade agora devia existir só entre eles.

Olhei em frente e os encarei com toda a naturalidade que eu poderia naquele momento. Se era para jogar o jogo dele, eu jogaria. Afinal, quem não sabe brincar, não deveria descer para o _play_.

–Adorando. Os rapazes são... bem legais. – disparei de uma vez.

–O que? – ele riu sem entender, quando o telefone do departamento tocou. – vou atender, já volto.

Aquela garota simplesmente me encarou, sorrindo, como se eu fosse alguma palhaça para ela sorrir para mim. Retribuí os olhares, mas não tinha motivos para sorrir. Como ela podia ser tão cara de pau para sentar ao meu lado na aula, eu não podia imaginar.

–Edward é incrível, não? – ela disse.

–Inacreditavelmente. – falei e tive que rir. Além de abusada, também era irônica.

Eu devo ter perdido a noção.

Simplesmente me virei e fui para a palestra de um professor recém-chegado de uma área de risco de Washington. Ele trabalhava com projetos humanitários. Como a palestra era livre, todos poderiam entrar no auditório central da Faculdade de Medicina para assistir. Isso incluía eu e Edward.

Fui para um lugar perdido no meio de outros estudantes propositalmente, pois não queria sentar com espaço para ele, ela ou os dois ficarem perto de mim. Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais e eu o deixaria hoje mesmo. Não dividiria mais o mesmo teto que um traidor. Ainda que oficialmente não fôssemos casados, ele me prometeu respeito, e acho que o esqueceu quando viu um rabo de saia interessante. Dei _graças_ a Deus por Carlisle querer me adotar.

Eles só apareceram no meio da palestra. Pude ver quando sentaram na última fileira de bancos roxos e Edward olhava cada pessoa, como se procurasse por alguém. Tive certeza que esse alguém era_ eu _quando ele começou a acenar. Simplesmente fingi que não vi, pois foi exatamente assim que me senti quando o vi com aquela garota._ Invisível._

Certa de que ele olhava, tive o impulso de engatar uma conversa com o aluno ao meu lado.

–Oi. – sorri para ele e ele retribuiu, cordialmente.

–Oi.

–Então, estuda aqui há muito tempo?

–Quatro anos. Você é caloura, né?

–Em parte. Como sabe?

–Nunca nos vimos por aí.

A essa altura, Edward já estava de cara amarrada, observando de rabo de olho nossa conversa.

–Acho que não é difícil reconhecer calouros por aqui. – revirei os olhos.

–Não mesmo. – ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

–Sou Bella.

–Sim, é. – ele falou aleatoriamente e eu ri, franzindo o cenho.

–Quero dizer, meu nome é Isabella.

–Ih, foi mal. Bom, é bela, Bella. Meu nome é Emmett. Faço Educação Física.

–Prazer em lhe conhecer, Emmett. – sorri para ele, e fui retribuída novamente. Emmett estava bem mais interessado no evento, pois não tirava os olhos da frente do palco.

–O prazer é meu.

Ao ouvir sua resposta, mordi meu lábio inferior e sorri, balançando a cabeça. Sabe-se lá como Edward iria entender aquilo, mas ele parou de tentar chamar minha atenção do outro lado.

Assistimos o resto da palestra trocando alguns comentários sobre a faculdade, mas nada muito profundo ou constante. Não queria atrapalhar. Ao término, nos cumprimentamos e não podia ser mais apropriado: ele beijou a minha mão e eu, em retribuição, beijei seu rosto. Edward deve ter visto isso. A melhor parte, com certeza, foi quando Emmett saiu e cumprimentou Edward de longe. Eles _com certeza_ deviam se conhecer, e isso caiu como uma luva no meu plano pessoal de vingança. Olho por olho, dente por dente. Não seria sacrifício algum brincar um pouco com Emmett. Ele era alto, bonito, muito musculoso e tinha um sorriso de um grande conquistador. Não que eu estivesse interessada, mas o jogo seria bom, eu podia sentir.

Eu levantei vitoriosa e passei pelos dois. A garota ameaçou sorrir, e eu segui para a sala da minha última aula. Como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Mas a vadia era tão irritante que fez questão de sentar-se ao meu lado durante a aula de Segurança. Não só isso como achou que eu queria assunto com ela.

–Oi! – ela disse animada, mas em tom baixo para não atrapalhar a aula. E aquilo era tão humilhante que eu poderia me calar, mas decidi dar a ela o que merecia. _Descaso._

–Oi. - disse friamente.

E ela, como se esperasse algo de volta, ficou em silêncio. Eu pude sentir seus olhares enquanto ela batucava na carteira com suas longas unhas vermelhas. Depois do meio da aula, ela bufou, cansada de esperar. Se pensava que eu iria cobrar satisfações, estava muito enganada. Eu ia me dar valor e ignora-la. Eu estava muito bem em termos de controle. E então, ela voltou ao ataque.

–Quer bala, Isabella? – esticou o braço oferecendo bala vermelha. _Só se eu fosse muito otária_.

–Não. Sem balas. E não se atreva a dizer meu nome novamente. Vaca. – falei mais alto e levantei, antes mesmo da aula terminar.

Edward certamente iria notar minha ausência na manhã seguinte.

Para minha sorte, o sinal soou logo em seguida e o professor não ouviu, ou aquilo ficaria feio para mim. E a lambisgoia ficou ali, com cara de bosta, me olhando surpresa. Acho que em terra de vadias, não é comum ser xingada e tratada com gelo, ao mesmo tempo.

Deixei a universidade com Edward sem dar um pio. Tratei de pegar uma apostila e estudar qualquer coisa até chegarmos à clínica, e mais tarde, durante o caminho da clínica para casa. _Tudo_para ignorá-lo. Eu já havia prometido a mim mesma: não me rebaixaria por um homem. Edward bem que notou. Enquanto na ida para a clínica não me perguntou praticamente nada, na volta para a cabana tentou puxar assunto. De novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

–Muitos textos para ler?

–Aham.

–Está gostando?

–Sim.

Seu leque de perguntas não era muito amplo, muito menos minhas respostas. Seguimos no nosso _ping-pong _até a cabana. Edward evitava falar sobre o que aconteceu, e eu idem. Até porque _eu_não tinha nada para falar. Não fui eu quem recebeu uma aluna nos braços nesta tarde.

Edward fez o mesmo que eu, tão logo chegamos. Tomou banho, estudou, e arrumou suas coisas. Mas enquanto eu amontoava as minhas com a intenção de sair dali em horas, ele apenas ajeitava seus livros. E quando o silêncio insistiu demais, ele ainda foi cara de pau para bancar o macho inocente.

– Estou faminto. – ele me olhava enquanto eu dobrava minhas roupas em pilhas sobre a cama. Eu me limitei a ouvi-lo. – Sabe o que eu estava doido para comer?

Sem receber uma resposta, ele continuou.

–Aquela sua macarronada. Comeria várias vezes se você fizesse uma... tamanha é a minha fome.

Foi o suficiente. Se era isso que ele queria, era isso que iria ter. Eu deveria envenenar o molho e por carne estragada. Mas isso o tiraria dali antes de notar minha ausência. Então eu faria diferente. Faria a melhor macarronada que ele já comeu, vestiria a roupa mais bonita que me deu, e então no dia seguinte ele sentiria minha ausência, mas não só isso como a falta de alguém que cuidasse dele como_eu_ fazia ali dentro. Ele sentiria a dor de me trocar por uma qualquer de cabelos espetados da faculdade, que nem tinha uma bunda. E isso seria o melhor de tudo, pois eu poderia fazer macarronada para qualquer outro homem, mas não mais para ele. Nem que ele ajoelhasse.

–Entendido, senhor. – respondi sarcasticamente e ele piscou, antes de voltar aos livros, um pouco pensativo.

_Sádico_.

E eu ia continuar no jogo. Ninguém passa por cima de Bella Swan.

Eu fui à cozinha e comecei a trabalhar. Última vez que pegaria naquelas panelas e forno.

Peguei no armário o vestido floral que ele me deu como um de seus primeiros presentes, fui tomar um último banho e comecei a me arrumar. Prendi meu cabelo em coque, pus o batom vermelho e o fiz de blush. Marquei os olhos com lápis e não tinha mais volta. Seria _femme fatale_ naquela noite, e ele ia se ferrar sem mim.

Edward me olhou quando eu passei do banheiro para a cozinha, ia olhar o forno.

Ele, que já havia levantado quando entrei no banheiro, estava arrumando a casa numa pressa inexplicável. Só podia ser o remorso por estar ignorando o assunto. Ouvi barulhos de móveis sendo arrastados quando estava no banho e, agora que saí da cozinha, me deparei com uma mesa forrada e arrumada ao lado de fora da casa. Toalha rendada branca, velas, talheres e louças que nunca vi por ali.

_Completamente bizarro._

–Hmm, o cheiro está uma delícia... – ele segurou na minha cintura por trás e disse ao meu ouvido. Eu me odiei por ficar arrepiada. Não sei se era o susto ou seu toque, mas de uma forma ou de outra, ele _sempre_ causava isso.

–Está pronto. – foi tudo o que eu disse. Eu iria jogar o joguinho de culpa dele naquela noite.

–Consegue levar pra fora enquanto me troco?

–Sim, posso cuidar disso.

Inacreditável. Além desse absurdo de jantar, ele não podia ser cavalheiro para levar as panelas até fora.

Eu arrumei a comida na mesa enquanto Edward se trocava. Assim que terminei, no entanto, ouvi um barulho vindo de fora do muro.

–Cheguei! – alguém disse de fora. E a voz era familiar.

Eu olhei confusa para o portão.

–Olá? Alguém em casa? Abra a porta!

Eu não podia acreditar. Era a voz _dela,_ daquela garota. Então Edward deu nosso endereço logo a ela? Então essa história de jantar foi combinada? Só faltava ele ter pensando num _ménege à trois_.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Eu iria enfiar o macarrão na guela daquela destruidora de lares.

Pisei firme e fui até o portão. Edward não precisaria saber. E eu estava pouco me importando se ele visse isso. Respirei fundo e abri.

–O que você está fazendo aqui?

–Surpresa! Cadê o Edward?

Eu franzi meus olhos para aquela abusada. Quem ela pensa que é?

–Sabe de uma coisa? Pro seu governo, como não gosto de dividir nada com putas, pode ficar com ele e faça...

–Ei! Ele é meu amigo de infância! – ela me olhava de boca aberta, chocada. E eu parei. – Eu não sei o que_ você_ está pensando mas Edward é meu amigo desde quando éramos crianças. – ela me repreendia com a cara fechada e apontando o dedo no meu rosto.

O meu, pouco a pouco, substituiu raiva e ciúmes por algo totalmente inesperado: _vergonha._

–E nunca mais ouse me chamar de puta de novo! Eu sou uma moça de respeito e o papai não ia gostar nada de saber que você está me chamando assim! Os Cullens são pessoas de respeito!

_Choque_. Eu. estava. em puro. choque.

–Cullens? – perguntei, confusa.

–Sim. Eu sou Alice, filha do Dr. Masen!

–Ai, meu Deus. – falei levando a mão direita à boca.

–Céus! Eu nunca sequer olhei para o Edward assim! Qual é o seu problema, garota?

–E-eu v-v-vi vocês se abraçando e... – gaguejei. _Claro _que isso só podia ser herança da convivência com um certo alguém.

–Olá? – ela modulou, revirando os olhos – e daí? Eu passei seis meses fora, morando com meu irmão Emmett e fazendo um estágio _nonsense_ para a Faculdade de Moda. Eu abraço meus amigos sim!

–Emmett?! – meu queixo caiu.

No exato momento em que falava dele, sua figura alta, robusta e esperta apareceu por trás dela, vindo de um carro todo apagado.

–E aí, Bella?

–Vocês são irmãos? – perguntei ainda em choque. – filhos do Dr. Masen?

–Da última vez que checamos, é. – Emmett riu, se balançando e sem entender muito bem porque Alice tinha o semblante amarrado. – e aí?

–Perdão pelo mal-entendido, Alice. É que eu moro aqui, mas Edward nunca comenta nada sobre vocês.

–Hum. Agora vejo porque ele também não comentou nada sobre a senhorita. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e arrebitou o nariz, espiando atrás de mim.

–Boa noite, gente. Emmett! – Edward chegou arrumado e perfumado atrás de mim. Ele foi direto cumprimentar Emmett. Parecia que eles realmente não se viam há anos.

Então era isso. Eram irmãos e amigos de infância de Edward.

Meus... irmãos adotivos.

Era bem verdade, no fim das contas ela não havia o abraçado de uma forma insinuante. Eles estavam sim em um corredor deserto, mas estavam ao lado de fora do departamento da faculdade. Eles não estavam de mãos dadas, e o beijo foi no rosto.

Eu queria um buraco. Ou uma privada para enfiar a minha cabeça e dar descarga. Senti meu rosto arder em rubor pela vergonha e constrangimento. Resolvi ficar calada. Era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer durante toda a noite.

Edward me olhou curioso enquanto guiava os convidados à mesa. Ele havia trancado a porta da cabana, por algum motivo. Eu quis tentar um sorriso, mas estava com cara de idiota e só olhei para o chão, fingindo que ele não me olhava.

–Quero sentar ao lado da Bella! – Alice anunciou, já desencanada.

Aquilo deveria ser o prelúdio de uma punição? Porque eu já estava afundada num mar de vergonha, e agora ela ficaria ao meu lado.

_Eu só queria morrer._

Conversas paralelas invadiram o ar, com a luz de velas e alguns lampiões estrategicamente arrumados ao redor das árvores. E o meu vexame continuava. Não consegui me focar nos assuntos. E nem iria participar, pois estava me sentindo péssima por tudo o que pensei naquele dia.

–E ela é uma ótima cozinheira. – Edward falou enquanto os servia.

–Parece ótimo! – Alice sorria e me olhava, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

–Tá muito bom, Bella! – Emmett falou de boca cheia, o que arrancou uma risada de todos e um tapa em seu ombro malhado, vindo de Alice.

–Pare de falar com a boca cheia! – ela resmungou bem baixinho. – está realmente uma delícia, Bella. – ela me olhou e sorriu gentilmente.

–O que? Tá bom mesmo! – ele olhou para ela, e continuou comendo sem nenhuma cerimônia.

–Eu tenho uma proposta em segredo para vocês dois. – Edward anunciou, conseguindo a atenção de todos nós, após o jantar. – Se Isabella concordar, é claro. – ele me olhou e eu balancei a cabeça concordando. Não poderia negá-lo _nada_ depois do furo de hoje, mesmo sem saber o que estava por vir.

–Qual seria? – Alice o olhou curiosa.

–Bom, vocês sempre foram meus dois maiores amigos. Tudo bem que o tempo nos afastou e nossas vidas seguiram. Mas ainda tenho grande admiração pelos dois e gostaria que recuperássemos alguns laços de proximidade do passado.

–Pode crer, mano. – Emmett o olhava enquanto ainda mastigava. Aquele parecia nunca ter visto uma simples macarronada.

–Por isso, solicito total sigilo sobre o que vou falar. É muito importante para Isabella e eu. – Edward segurou na minha mão e eu gelei. Nós nunca ficamos tão expostos assim às pessoas conhecidas.

–Diga, Edward. – Alice e ele concordaram sobre o silêncio.

–Proponho que vocês dois sejam nossos padrinhos de casamento. Nosso casamento secreto.

–Casamento!? – eles falaram juntos, completamente surpreendidos.

–Sim. Por favor, não julguem nossos métodos, mas queremos deixar tudo em privado. Podemos contar com vocês? – Edward me olhou como se pedisse um incentivo. Eu sorri de lado para ele e olhei aqueles dois, esperançosa também. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de tanto constrangimento.

–Claro! – Alice parecia surpresa.

–Com certeza, irmão! – Emmett bateu na mesa e todos rimos.

A conversa se esticou, e eu fui gradativamente ficando mais à vontade. Alice relevou meus xingamentos, ao que parece. Se não fosse por todo o mal entendido, certamente teria outro motivo para me preocupar agora: a falta de discrição de Edward. Nós conversamos tanto que nosso relacionamento ficaria só entre nós, e agora ele expunha tudo ali, na mesa. Mas eu agora precisava confiar nele de novo. Meu surto de ciúmes momentâneo já estava quebrado. Decidi encarar aquilo como um gesto de oferecimento da minha verdade, em troca de piedade pela minha injustiça. Estava concedendo o que era mais verdadeiro a Edward, e eles seriam testemunhas do nosso amor.

No fim da noite, eu não podia tomar outra atitude, se não falar com ela em privado.

–Me empresta sua irmã um pouquinho? – perguntei a Emmett quando ele e Edward levantavam e se despediam, falando sobre sua viagem.

Puxei Alice pela mão até o portão de entrada e ela, toda saltitante, me acompanhou.

–Ei, vai me jogar pelo portão?

Fiquei de frente para ela e balancei a cabeça, embaraçada.

–E-eu... – comecei a ficar sem ar. Nunca tive tanta vergonha por ter julgado alguém errado na minha vida.

–Ei! Relaxa! Eu estou brincando.

–Eu preciso pedir desculpas. Não imaginava que vocês três eram amigos. É que Edward não comenta muito sobre o passado dele comigo.

–Tudo bem, Bella. Eu não te culpo. Você é hilária!

–Hilária? – perguntei confusa.

–É, de um jeito fofo. Achou que eu tinha um caso com ele? Por favor. Eu passo. Desculpe por desapontá-la, mas não serei uma vadia. – Alice riu.

–Peço minhas sinceras desculpas, Alice. E ficarei feliz se for madrinha do nosso...

–Casamento! Adoro isso. Parece um filme de romance.

–Ei, boa noite, moça. – Emmett praticamente me sufocou em um abraço, quando a conversa dos dois se resumiu.

Eles foram embora após nossas últimas trocas de informações, mas ainda restava uma pessoa para quem eu devia alguma coisa.

Edward fechou o portão e me encarou, tentando ignorar minha atitude exagerada de antes.

Eu só fiquei ali, plantada como uma árvore, sem saber o que dizer exatamente. Ele sorria de lado, passou a mão no cabelo e arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando que eu dissesse algo.

Ele bem sabia como eu era orgulhosa e, por mais que eu _realmente_ devesse dizer algo, não sairia tão fácil assim.

–Eu... vou arrumar minhas roupas. – foi tudo o que saiu, após eu passar a mão no cabelo exatamente como ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu.

–Vou tirar a mesa. - piscou e saiu.

Fui para a cabana e arrumei minhas roupas de volta no armário, resumida em minha estupidez. Pensei em tudo o que aconteceu no dia e resolvi que eu realmente merecia um castigo por ser tão precipitada, então pensei em lavar a louça e ajuda-lo. Foi quando eu virei e me deparei com Edward escorado na entrada da cabana, olhando cada movimento meu com um sorriso malicioso.

–Eu... vou te ajudar com a louça.

–Não, deixa isso pra outra hora. – seus olhos insistiam em me seguir.

–É melhor não deixar acumular.

–Eu cuido disso depois, relaxa.

–Ok...

Uma vez negada, voltei a arrumar minhas roupas nos seus devidos lugares. Ou enganei, pois tudo já estava muito bem arrumado e eu definitivamente não conseguia disfarçar e o sentia olhar sobre meus ombros e...

–Ainda está cedo. – sua voz aveludada soprou ao meu ouvido e eu fiquei arrepiada. Como se não bastasse, ele começou a beijar minha nuca e segurou na minha cintura por trás.

–Vamos dormir? – sugeri, largando um cabide totalmente sem reação com sua provocação.

–Também está cedo para isso, _my lady_... – filho da mãe. Ele se roçava no meu corpo por trás e me deixava sem ar. – mas, se não tiver nada para conversar... aceito. Estou quebrado mesmo...

Ele sabia que eu pensava em falar, assim como deveria saber que eu não sabia se iria de fato falar.

–Sim. Dormir.

E então, quando estávamos prontos para dormir, eu tive coragem. Eu errei, então não custava nada... sabe, reparar o "pequeno" engano.

–Edward? – chequei se ele ainda estava acordado, depois de algum tempo que estávamos deitados. Ele fingiu roncar, mas logo foi traído pela sua risada.

–Sim? – ele sentou para me olhar.

–Desculpa.

Ele soltou uma meia risada e logo se consertou, tentando ficar sério novamente, com aquela expressão de total falta de entendimento.

–Por?

–Você entendeu. – retruquei, e ele voltou a rir.

–Orgulhosa.

–Não sou.

–Ok então. Eu te desafio.

–A...? – sentei para ouvi-lo.

Edward sabia como eu levava isso a sério.

–A dizer tudo o que pensou sobre o meu respeito desde o fim desta manhã.

–Ah, você nem queira saber.

Foi o suficiente para ele cair na gargalhada.

–Então suas desculpas não são sinceras. – ele provocou.

–Eu queria te castrar. E arrancar os cabelos espetados dela. Mas depois, simplesmente pensei em te deixar. Simples assim. – atropei suas palavras para desabafar de vez.

Ele sorriu orgulhosamente e me puxou para seus braços, onde eu definitivamente pertencia.

–Terá que confiar mais em mim. Eu te amo. Não crie caraminholas nessa sua cabecinha de vento. E a louça é _toda_ sua amanhã. – ele deu um tapinha na minha traseira.

_Corei,_ com certeza.

– Cala a boca. – pedi, em seu grande abraço.

–Vem calar.

–E eu fui.

* * *

**13\. LAÇO INFINITO (PARTE III)**

Quando entrávamos no parque, lembrei de mais cedo. Ele me acordou com um beijo. Não qualquer beijo, mas o beijo de menta delicioso pela manhã. Ele me chamou de preguiçosa entre os lábios, e mandou eu escovar os dentes para continuar. Quando voltei, segurava um bouquet enorme de todas as cores e vários tipos de flores. Ele disse que a escolha tinha um motivo. "Todas as flores para a doida que me traz todas as emoções".

Tão lindo, e agora me perguntava por que exatamente aceitei entrar nessa.

–Isso faz meu estômago virar...

–Faz? – ele riu e colocou seu braço ao meu redor. –Já, já vai parar.

–Vai? – vi as pessoas ficando pequenininhas e o céu mais perto, pela segunda vez.

–Vai. É como... sexo.

– Como sexo pode ser comparado a essa merda?

–Na roda gigante foi mais leve. Como se estivéssemos fazendo amor. Agora o mais punk é aqui, como é o sexo. – ele riu da minha cara de desdém. – Começa devagar, vai subindo, vem a adrenalina e... segura!

– Eu juro que vou te bater quando sair daqui. – berrei enquanto o carrinho acelerava e ele riu.

Edward me fez entrar na montanha-russa depois que ganhou um panda gigante nos tiros. _Só _porque eu aceitei o desafio, é claro.

Eu estava gostando do meu aniversário até passarmos dos jogos e bate-bate para ali. Isso foi... definitivamente a parte mais tensa do dia.

Eu não sei como não vomitei. Ele riu de mim quando eu pedi alguns minutos para me recompor da emoção no banco de madeira.

–Foi bom para você como foi pra mim? – ele me olhava com escárnio.

–Se isso é igual a sexo, eu estou começando a considerar a ideia de morrer virgem.

–Não seja estúpida. Foi legal, vai. – ele riu descontroladamente.

–Eu preciso deitar... meus olhos estão girando. – falei com as mãos entre a cabeça.

– Vamos embora... amanhã será um dia mais incrível ainda. – ele levantou ainda rindo, me estendendo a mão.

_Amanhã._ Eu gelei, levantando.

– Vai ser amanhã? – perguntei abruptamente, depois de andarmos em silêncio.

–Se acordar cedo, sim. – ele riu vitorioso, enquanto amarrava o panda na traseira da moto.

–Ai, meu Deus... – cambaleei para o Volvo segurando na sua cintura.

–Que foi?

–Nada. – eu me calei e ele riu.

Falamos basicamente nada até a hora de dormir, quando Edward sentou na cama e virou para me olhar. Eu tinha que me certificar de que isso ia mesmo acontecer.

– Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Ele bufou e revirou os olhos.

–Não, eu falo sério. Você tem certeza?

–Não seja tola. Eu nunca quis isso antes. – eu franzi os olhos e ele me assegurou com os dele. – E agora, se for contigo, eu quero_. Só contigo._ – ele tirou os óculos e guardou na caixa embaixo do travesseiro, voltando a olhar para meus olhos. – E você, tem certeza?

–Não seja burro. – imitei seu tom e expressão facial. – Eu nunca pensei que iria querer isso tão rápido. E agora, se for com você, eu aceito. Mas só aceito logo porque é contigo. – Edward riu.

– Tai uma coisa que me enganei feio. – ele deitou com os braços cruzados embaixo da cabeça.

–O que?

–Pensei que nunca aceitaria isso tão facilmente. Nunca me senti tão bem por um engano pessoal.

–Ei, eu não sou tão fácil, tá? – arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

–Eu mesmo já chequei isso. – ele sorriu. – Apenas achei que... você não mereceria alguém como eu.

–O que tem de errado contigo?

–Não se faça de sonsa... eu sou complicado. Esses problemas da minha vida, a impossibilidade de viver livremente contigo, e eu sei que sou chato e estamos num cubículo sacal.

– Edward, me interessei por você independente do seu passado. E do seu futuro. E do que você tem ou não. Eu gosto de você de graça e da forma que é. E você é bom, é uma boa pessoa.

–Como pode ter essa certeza? – ele me olhava curioso.

–Você faz bem aos outros.

–Só faço o meu trabalho corretamente. – ele revirou os olhos.

–Não. Ser médico é... quase um sinônimo de Deus... é isso que você é.

–Isso é papo de noiva orgulhosa. – ele apertou meu nariz, e riu, com uma aparência totalmente satisfeita. Olhou para cima por algum tempo, antes de me encontrar novamente.

–Isso que você disse antes nos torna perecidos, não acha?

–Como?

–É exatamente como me sinto sobre você. Eu gosto de você independente do que aconteceu ou do que ainda vá lembrar. Você é o meu coração, Isabella. E mal posso esperar por amanhã. – ele pegou na minha mão, e cruzei meus dedos nos dele.

–Eu apenas fiz o seu coração sarar um pouco de tanto vazio, cedendo um lugarzinho ao lado do meu. – pisquei.

–Então... pronta para nós dois virarmos um?

–Pronta. – apertei sua mão.

–Boa noite, amor. – ele sorriu.

–Boa noite.

* * *

O sono chegou tarde. As borboletas estavam a mil em meu estômago. Com o raiar do dia, minha mente já estava surtando no banho. Edward já tinha providenciado o café. E ele estava assobiando alguma canção. Muito mais calmo do que eu, ou era um artifício para não ficar mais ansioso do que de costume.

Eu demorei mais do que nunca naquele banheiro. Arrumei meu cabelo fazendo o broche de presilha, e o coque com tranças e cachos me deixaram diferente. Claro que não faltou o batom que o deixava gago, e os olhos bem pintados também. Até o perfume, que eu evitava porque ele bizarramente dizia gostar do meu cheiro natural, deu as caras. Era melhor eu não chorar e não estar muito quente, ou ficaria como o panda de pelúcia que ele me deu.

Calcei meu sapato, e respirei fundo para voltar para perto dele. E foda-se toda a tradição que diz que a noiva não pode ser vista antes do casamento.

Ele arregalou os olhos quando me viu entrar, e gelou enquanto arrumava sua gravata. Eu sorri, totalmente sem graça e com certeza roxa de vergonha e tensão pré-nupcial. Edward era um deus grego, absolutamente. Ele fez a barba contra a minha vontade, mas manteve o ar masculino que agora vivia tirando o meu fôlego. Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, estendendo o braço. Eu peguei na sua mão, lembrando da minha primeira compra.

–Eu... tenho algo pra você. – o olhei.

–Para mim? O que é? – ele franziu o cenho.

–Peraí. – larguei suas mãos e sentei na cama, puxando a caixa de presente de lá. Edward me olhou sem entender.

–Eu ainda nem dei o seu. – ele reclamou, se aproximando.

–É de aniversário e formatura, atrasado. – me consertei.

Ele abriu a caixa curioso e quando viu a Polaroid, ficou louco.

–Você deve ter ficado louca. Já está fazendo estripulias e nem casamos ainda. – ele ligou a máquina e mirou para mim.

–Ah, não. Para... – coloquei minha mão na frente, e ele agarrou meus dedos para tirar.

–Deixa... quero registrar seus últimos momentos de solteira e... – ele riu com escárnio.

–Sem graça. – deixei ele tirar minha foto. E levantei.

– É a mulher mais linda do mundo. – ele sussurrou, me puxando pela mão. Eu segurei em seu peito para afastá-lo. Ou ele ficaria maquiado também. – Obrigado pelo presente. Vamos usar bastante.

–De nada. E você é um gato másculo e não acredito que vou casar com um homem assim. – eu disparei e ele riu.

–Ainda dá tempo te desistir. – ele sugeriu.

–Nunca. Estou pronta. – dei meu braço a ele, e saímos para o carro.

Ainda bem que os muros eram enormes, ou qualquer pessoa que nos visse pararia para se oferecer como fotógrafo. Edward colocou a máquina no automático e corremos para tirarmos nossas fotos juntos. Sorrindo, abraçando, beijando e ele com sua mão boba na minha traseira.

Paramos bem ao lado da igreja. Edward me ajudou a sair do carro e parecia um príncipe hipnotizado por mim.

Acho que era mútuo.

Alice, amiga de Edward, estava sozinha, e completamente apavorada. Ela até tentou disfarçar.

–Nossa, vocês dois estão lindos! Bella, parece uma princesa! – ela tentou falar calma.

–Obrigada, também está incrível. – sorri, e Edward piscou para mim. Alice _sempre_ era bonita. Era um pleonasmo. Parecia uma modelo da Vogue, ou de qualquer uma dessas revistas que eu via nas lojas onde Edward me levava.

–Que foi? Cadê o Emmett? – Edward sorriu para mim e perguntou, notando que Alice estava nervosa.

–Edward, tivemos um problema. – ela voltou a nos olhar um pouco tensa.

–O que?

–Papai queria vir aqui!

–O que? Não! – Edward se alterou, e eu segurei sua mão.

–Calma! Emmett está tomando conta disso... mas temos que esperar.

–Merda. – Edward passou a mão no cabelo com gel, e eu olhei os dois assustada, puxando a mão dele de volta. Ele me apertou e me olhou, me certificando que estava bem.

–Merda... mesmo. – Alice ficou branca olhando para o carro que vinha atrás da gente. –Ai, meu Deus... - Quando viramos, vimos Emmett e o Dr. Masen. De terno preto. Eles saíram do carro, e Emmett estava tão assustado quanto Alice. Minhas pernas tremeram, mas Edward me abraçou pela cintura e falou ao meu ouvido.

–Vamos terminar logo isso?

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

O Dr. Masen se aproximou e eu vi que ele estava bem bravo. Ele encarou Edward por algum tempo, e Edward fez o mesmo, até o doutor levantar as mãos.

–Acho que esqueceram do meu convite. – ele sorriu e reconheci estranhamente um pouco de sarcasmo de Edward nele.

Nós quatro nos olhamos estranhando o comentário, e Edward fez algo impensado.

–Dr. Masen, podemos ter uma palavrinha?

–Ele o chamou para a lateral da igreja e Alice, Emmett e eu ficamos ali, esperando sem entender nada. Eles até tentaram me deixar mais tranquila.

–Como gostei do seu cabelo, Bella! Está toda linda. – ela segurou no meu braço, e Emmett riu.

–Está toda linda mesmo, bastardo sortudo esse seu noivo. – ele cruzou os braços, nos encarando. Alice deu um tapa nele e eu tive que rir.

–Agora já nem sei se vai acontecer... talvez tenha me arrumado em vão. Isso seria patético. – revirei os olhos.

–Onde vocês vão passar a lua de mel? – Emmett disparou e Alice praticamente o matou com os olhos. – Que? – ele a encarou.

– Olá! Acho que isso é entre eles? – ela o beliscou.

–Na verdade, nem conversamos sobre isso. – respondi sinceramente. – Acho que esse casamento não vai...

–Vai acontecer. Vamos? – Edward voltou, com o Dr. Masen. Ele me olhou em silêncio e sorriu, e Edward piscou para mim de novo, enquanto um grande sinal de interrogação pairava na minha testa.

–Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntei confusa, com Alice e Emmett tão perdidos quanto eu.

–Como seu pai não está aqui, poderia ter a honra de leva-la, pelo menos? – Dr. Masen estendeu o braço e eu o peguei. Eu olhei para o Edward e ele concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo. Eu dei de ombros.

Alice e Emmett fizeram o mesmo, e entraram com Edward, rindo do próprio susto. Ela batia palmas como fazia frequentemente, afoita.

– Acho que vou fazê-lo esperar um pouco. – disse ao Dr. Masen.

–Tudo bem. – ele sorriu, e nós encostamos no muro de mármore branco da entrada da igreja, fora da vista do portão.

–O senhor está chateado com a gente? – perguntei depois de minutos em silêncio. Ele riu como se zombasse em silêncio, e me olhou.

– Bella, eu tenho quarenta e cinco anos. Acha mesmo que eu não percebi?

–Sabia que íamos casar?

–Edward estava de aliança e de repente me diz que vocês vão viajar no feriado, e que podiam não voltar logo. Alice e Emmett acordam cedo em um domingo. Eu certamente percebi tudo. – ele riu, olhando para a cúpula da igreja. – Sem contar que sou os olhos e ouvidos daquela clínica. Alguém pedir anticoncepcional não distribuído também somou à lista. – ele sorriu. - Não estou chateado, apenas surpreso.

–Por quê? – perguntei, tentando desviar meu foco da vergonha que senti naquele momento.

–Tenho Edward como um filho e ele não confiou em mim plenamente a ponto de me contar.

–Ele estava com medo. E foi uma decisão em conjunto, Dr. Masen. O senhor poderia não gostar.

–Não gostar? – ele riu, balançando a cabeça. – Já disse antes que a senhorita foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a Edward, Bella. Eu apenas me preocupo com vocês dois, e essa decisão tão... rápida. E tudo o que acontece com Edward que faz com que vocês tenham uma vida escondidos. Eu gostaria que não fosse assim. Digo isto com todo o carinho de um guarda legal.

– Eu também. – olhei para baixo. – Mas quer saber, Dr. Masen? – voltei a olhar para ele.

–Carlisle, Bella. – ele retrucou.

–Carlisle. Edward precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso dele. E nós... nos amamos.

–Fico feliz que estejam bem assim.

Alice veio até a porta e chamou a gente, me fazendo cortar a atenção da conversa.

–Vocês dois! Edward vai enfartar de tanto esperar. – ela me olhou – tudo bem, Bella?

–Sim. – sorri. – eu já vou entrar. – consertei minha postura e o Dr. Masen novamente me deu seu braço.

–Eu confio em vocês dois, Bella. Espero que confiem mais em mim daqui pra frente.

–Tudo bem, doutor. – eu sorri.

– E se entrarem em problemas... bem, não hesite em me procurar.

– Obrigada. Mesmo. – respondi sinceramente, sem entender exatamente aquilo.

E fizemos nossa entrada.

A igreja estava calma. Apenas alguns velhinhos faziam suas orações em silêncio. Não era um casamento marcado. Na verdade, foi tudo bem ocasional.

Olhei para frente e vi Edward, sorrindo de lado sedutoramente. Ele estava definitivamente pedindo para ser o homem da minha vida, e não era eu que iria ser burra de recusar.

Dr. Masen me levou elegantemente, e Alice e Emmett pararam casualmente ao lado do meu noivo. Não poderia pedir padrinhos melhores.

O padre começou a falar e a igreja permaneceu em silêncio. Ele nem precisou de microfone.

Ouvimos atenciosamente e Edward acariciava minha mão com seus dedos enormes. Quando trocamos os votos, eu mal podia me conter. Uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos com sua jura de amor eterno. Eu tentei segurar, mas minha boca trêmula deve ter denunciado. Edward secou minha lágrima com seu dedo e me beijou. Eu bravamente bloqueei toda a emoção e não chorei nada além de uma lágrima. Retribuí ao seu beijo com orgulho de mim mesma e lembrei que aquilo era uma igreja. Afastei meu rosto para trás, e ele entendeu o recado. _Menos, Edward, menos._

Nossos padrinhos estavam sorrindo, e o Dr. Masen cumprimentou a gente.

Tiramos algumas fotos e ouvimos uma pequena lista de recomendações do Dr. Masen. Alice e Emmett bem que tentaram fazê-lo parar, mas ele_ realmente_ fez questão de assegurar que teríamos juízo.

Assim que tivemos a chance, agradecemos e saímos da igreja. Os velhinhos nos olharam, certamente estavam cochilando durante a cerimônia ou curiosos apenas em ver os noivos.

Eu estava _tão_ pronta. Pronta para embarcar na maior viagem da minha vida.


	14. Chapter 14

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI POSTADO COMPLETO NO DIA 15/05/2014!_**

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**14\. PEDAÇO DE CÉU**

–Feliz? – ele pegou em minha cintura discretamente.

– Muito. Você?

Edward riu e me olhou.

–Mais um pedido de aniversário que consegui realizar. – ele piscou.

–Então casamento estava entre sua lista dos sonhos para o aniversário?

–Hmm te fazer feliz estava. – ele se abaixou para falar ao meu ouvido. – casar contigo virou meu objetivo depois daquele seu beijo. – ele riu, e eu também. – ei, onde vai? – ele segurou meu braço enquanto eu caminhava para o portão da cabana.

–Entrar? – estranhei a pergunta.

–Está entrando na casa errada. Agora é essa. – ele apontou com a cabeça para a casa de dois andares na nossa frente.

–O que? – olhei confusa.

–Surpresa. – ele riu do meu choque.

–Essa é sua casa nova? – olhei para ele.

–Não. Essa é _nossa_ casa nova. – ele sorriu

–Você é louco. Porque não falou antes?

–Pra ver essa sua cara de choque, ora. – ele riu. – vamos entrar?

–Sim.

E para minha surpresa maior, a casa estava decorada. E com nossas coisas dentro. Meu queixo acabou de cair de vez.

Eu olhei para tudo e ri, muito desnorteada.

– Você é tão desatenta que não percebeu que suas coisas sumiram, não?

–Quando fez isso?

–Durante a semana. – ele continuou rindo.

– Sádico foda. – ri ironicamente.

–Eu sei que sou. Mas não cairia bem trazer minha esposa para uma cabana depois do nosso casamento... – ele se aproximou por trás de mim, me abraçando pela cintura e beijando meu pescoço.

–Eu gosto da cabana. – arqueei minha sobrancelha, virando o rosto para falar com ele.

–Eu também. Por isso ela vai ficar bem ali, caso queira fugir de mim.

–Por que deveria fugir? – virei completamente para ele, o abraçando.

–Porque daqui pra frente, sou se marido... e essa porra ficou séria. – ele tentou um tom mandão, e eu bati nele, rindo.

Saí andando pela casa e ele tirou o smoking. Entrei na cozinha e me deparei com móveis novos e uma bancada enorme. Voltei quicando de felicidade, com as mãos no queixo.

–Edward! Isso é enorme!

Ele estava tentando desapertar o nó da gravata, parecia incomodado.

–Deixa eu ver isso. – sentei ao lado dele no sofá e ele recuou na poltrona, olhando pra mim. – que foi? – estranhei.

–Nada... – ele parou me olhando e deixando eu ajuda-lo. Eu estranhei sua reação. – Arm... Isabella, vamos ver lá em cima?

–Sim. – levantei animada, e ele esperou eu passar na frente.

Distante. Estranho.

–E esse... é nosso quarto. – ele abriu a última porta, depois de me apresentar todos os cômodos.

Era um senhor quarto. Não pude evitar de olhar a cama primeiro. Era grande, maior do que provavelmente qualquer uma que já vi. Estava impecavelmente arrumada com uma colcha de cetim.

–Acho que no fim, vou dormir mais longe de você do que na cabana. – eu brinquei.

Ele apenas sorriu. Eu virei para olhar aquele rosto lindo do meu, _meu_ marido. Não acreditava que já estávamos casados. Tudo bem que não tinha nenhum valor legal, mas quem dá a mínima? O mais importante é que Edward me amava, e eu o amava. Nosso casamento podia até ser incompleto ou meramente simbólico, mas ele definitivamente provou que me queria.

Eu olhava pela janela, quando virei e o vi sentado na cama, olhando uma foto pequena. Me aproximei e vi que ele ainda estava distante.

–Quem é?

Ele tentou esconder a foto, mas já era tarde demais. Acordou de sua triste nostalgia e me entregou.

–Eu.. meu batizado.

–Charmoso desde sempre, até nesse traje. – provoquei um sorriso seu.

–Tive que levar na igreja pra marcar o casamento. Devolveram hoje.

–Entendi... – Edward ainda estava sério, e aquilo não estava me agradando. Me aproximei para fazer algo que deveria levantar seu humor: beijá-lo. Ele repentinamente acordou do seu pensamento, e me olhou desconfiado.

–O que está fazendo? – disse, imóvel.

–Tentando animar meu... marido? – a palavra saiu confusa dos meus lábios, e ele sorriu comigo, franzindo os olhos. Era _muito_ estranho usar a palavra em voz alta.

–Desculpe, é que me trouxe algumas memórias... já passou. – ele largou a foto na mesa do abajour.

Eu aprovei com um sorriso, e não quis saber. Tentei beijá-lo de novo. Ele recuou.

_Sádico._

–Por que isso? – perguntei, um pouco irritada.

–Nada... – ele olhou pra baixo, sorrindo... envergonhado? Sim.

–Fala. – retruquei.

Ele olhou para os lados e voltou a me olhar.

–Isabella, eu... não quero que faça nada que você não queira. Não vou te forçar a nada.

–Eu sei. – revirei os olhos e me afastei, olhando para ele.

–Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

–Que coisa?

–Eu não casei contigo porque queria sexo.

–Você já mencionou isso antes. – rebati.

– Pshh, deixa eu terminar. – ele colocou a mão na minha boca. - Mas... eu deixei um lugar reservado pra gente, caso você quisesse estrear...sua vida de casada comigo.

–Um lugar? Não vai ser aqui?

–Bem, te trouxe aqui pra você se trocar. Ou pra ficar, caso não queira fazer nada de especial hoje. Precisamos terminar de arrumar as malas mesmo, amanhã de tarde saímos daqui.

–Está fazendo ora comigo? – eu ri, e ele me olhou curioso.

–Não. Só quero que se sinta confortável.

–Vou me trocar pra gente sair. E as malas já estão prontas. – relutei contra aquele comentário careta e troquei meu vestido para algo bem mais simples. Meu jeans e uma camisa preta dele. Sem decotes.

Quando terminei, soltei o cabelo e calcei meu sapato, Edward já estava descendo com nossas duas bolsas de viagem, pronto também. Entramos no carro e ele me levou cheio de segredos para nossa breve lua-de-mel.

– Fifth Ocean Hotel? – reconheci a entrada da rua.

Ele sorriu, confirmando.

–Chique...

–Suíte Master, minha cara. – ele me olhou maliciosamente.

–Extravagante. – balancei a cabeça.

–Só uma prévia, Isabella. De como poderia ser livre se não fosse tão complicado casar comigo.

–Ei, eu gosto de complicações.

–Sempre soube que gostava de problemas. – Edward bufou e eu ri.

E nós fizemos.

Edward estacionou seu carro na área privada do estacionamento único para a suíte máster, no terraço do hotel. Saímos do carro e eu pude ver como a vista de Snoqualmie era deslumbrante daquele ângulo, ainda que bem mais baixo do que a Twilight Mountain.

Quando chegamos na porta do quarto, ele me carregou no colo, me fazendo estremecer de susto. Eu o olhei e ele apertou os olhos.

–Que foi? Não é o que os maridos fazem na primeira vez?

–Acho que sim... – ri corada, já de pé. – Eu preciso de alguns minutos, pode ser?

–Nós temos o dia inteiro... até amanhã a tarde. – ele piscou.

–Legal, já volto.

Edward segurou meu braço, me fazendo voltar contra seu corpo. Olhei bem firme em seus olhos.

–Tem certeza? – ele me encarava.

–Tenho! – sussurrei, e ele sorriu.

–Eu te amo.

–Também te amo. – ele me abraçou e me beijou. De língua. Aquele beijo quente e desesperador que agora iria muito, muito além.

–Já volto. – Edward me liberou quando eu o afastei com as mãos.

Lá estava ele, cheio de desejo de novo.

Aquele Edward que eu via de vez em quando e que me excitava estava agora prestes a me consumir.

* * *

Voltei para o quarto em silêncio. Edward levantou da cama e ficou de pé, me olhando dos pés à cabeça. Eu tirei meu jeans, mas não tive coragem de tirar o resto. Mal tinha visto a câmera na sua mão, e ele bateu uma foto minha.

–Sem câmeras, senhor. – reclamei.

–Só uma última lembrança sua... como virgem. – ele riu sarcasticamente.

–Idiota. – revirei os olhos.

Me aproximei dele com calma, e ele me deu um selinho, colocando a câmera na mesa.

Edward me puxou e caímos na cama. Encontrei meu lugar ao centro.

Eu estava _muito_ decidida.

–Então... vamos transar. – sugeri.

Edward balançou a cabeça, rindo.

–Não vamos transar. Eu não posso transar contigo. – ele falava, enquanto tirava o cinto na minha frente. Eu fiquei sem entender, e ele esclareceu, sussurrando ao meu ouvido.

–Você não será mais uma transa minha... você merece mais. Hoje, eu quero que seja seu dia. – ele me beijou enquanto falava. - Quero fazer amor contigo, Isabella. – ele sorriu convidativamente.

Meu coração disparou e, se eu estivesse de pé, tenho certeza que cairia no chão.

–Ouvi isso direito? – sorri, olhando para ele desconfiada e o abraçando por cima de mim. Ele se inclinou novamente sobre meu corpo

–Eu vou fazer amor bem gostoso contigo. - ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido e eu devo ter corado insanamente.

– Merda... – sorri, envergonhada. Fiquei totalmente arrepiada e acho que ele sentiu, já que olhou meu corpo grudado no seu.

–Devo entender isso como um sim? – ele subiu uma mão por dentro da minha blusa e acariciou meu mamilo, completamente duro e sensível. Tirou a mão assim que meus olhos abriram em choque, e sorriu com a minha reação.

– Sim. – sorri em retribuição, sem saber o que dizer.

–Não soou convincente. – ele levantou o rosto um pouco para me ver melhor, apoiando os cotovelos perto dos meus ombros na cama e virando os olhos, rindo da própria provocação comigo.

–Eu quero... ? – mudei minha resposta.

–Fale. Com todas as palavras. – ele penetrava meus olhos.

–Eu quero fazer amor contigo, Edward. – falei francamente, olhos nos olhos. Ele riu e me beijou bem devagar, ainda na mesma posição.

– Boa menina... – ele piscou e continuou me beijando. Eu instintivamente peguei em seus cabelos e massageei sua cabeça, enquanto ele me beijava com todo o carinho do mundo.

–Mas... – o interrompi, e ele me olhou. – me sinto uma idiota porque não sei como fazer. – Edward sorriu.

–Não se preocupe. Logo, logo vai saber.

Eu senti sua mão descendo em minhas pernas, pra cima e para baixo. Ele tornava seu toque muito mais provocante encostando apenas alguns dedos em mim. Acho que sabia como eu era sensível às suas carícias. Permiti-me ficar com sua mão na minha coxa, mas ele logo subiu. Quase sentou entre as minhas pernas e pegou nas pontas da minha camisa. Eu deixei que ele tirasse junto comigo, bem devagar.

Quando me livrei da peça, vi que Edward olhava para meus seios, completamente maravilhado. Ele soltou um sorriso e voltou seus olhos para os meus, levando uma das mãos até meu peito. Ele acariciou minha pele nua e eu suspirei, ficando mais arrepiada ainda. Edward voltou os olhos para meus seios e sorriu, certamente percebendo que eu estava... _excitada_.

Ele se inclinou novamente para cima de mim, e beijou meu pescoço, enquanto a outra mão descia em direção à minha calcinha. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, desejando que ele me amasse e fizesse logo comigo. Eu já estava à flor da pele, e sentir sua mão na lateral da minha lingerie não estava ajudando. Ele puxou as laterais para baixo, bem devagar, e eu abri minhas pernas no mesmo passo que ele, ajudando enquanto ele me despia.

–Linda peça, mas... - Edward jogou minha calcinha para o lado, se sentou no meio das minhas pernas de novo e olhou para o meu sexo. Ele esboçou mais um sorriso e dessa vez falou alguma coisa, enquanto seus dedos percorriam as minhas pernas.

–Você é muito linda. _Minha_ linda sereia. – ele sorriu e gentilmente levantou minha perna esquerda para beijar meu pé.

– Me mostre o seu. – eu pensei, alto demais. Ele me olhou com um sorriso de lado, e eu o olhei com expressão de "desculpa".

–Nada de ansiedade hoje, Isabella. Nem para mim, nem para você. – ele novamente se endireitou entre as minhas pernas e terminou de abrir a calça.

Ainda estava de sunga, mas eu podia ver _tudo_ mesmo assim. Ele estava tão excitado quanto eu, apesar do meu sentimento não ser facilmente visível.

Eu sorri para ele enquanto ele olhava meu rosto, e fiz sinal de aprovação com a cabeça, como se o pedisse para prosseguir.

Edward tirou a sunga e lá estava ele, como veio ao mundo. Eu já sabia que ele era lindo, mas não imaginava que era... _tanto_.

–Você é lindo também. – sorri.

Edward retribuiu ao meu sorriso e se inclinou sobre mim novamente. Ele parou a cabeça na minha barriga, e beijou lentamente todo o meu corpo em direção à parte de cima. Umbigo, braços, (demorou nos) seios, pescoço e boca. Seu beijo estava relativamente molhado, de um jeito delicioso. Era de dar água na boca. Enquanto ele me beijava, ficava mais excitado ainda. Toda a sua masculinidade pressionava minhas pernas, timidamente entreabertas. Ainda mantínhamos nossa distância, mas sentia que logo, logo ela iria acabar.

Edward sempre gostou dos meus lábios. Eu me perguntava se gostaria _daqueles_ lá de baixo também. Enquanto não se encontravam, peguei seu lábio inferior e beijei bem gostoso, fazendo com que ele gemesse na minha boca. Ele não deixou barato e chupou meu lábio superior, retribuindo a provocação altamente sexual com seus lábios e mãos nos meus seios. Os amassos continuaram, até que beijos não eram mais suficientes. Edward levantou seus olhos do meu rosto e eu vi que ele estava completamente excitado, faminto pelo meu corpo. Ainda assim, ele perguntou, bem baixo.

–Tem certeza?

–Não me pergunte de novo, eu quero agora. – balancei a cabeça, respirando fundo.

Edward sorriu.

Antes que eu terminasse se responder, ele já descia lentamente sua mão para o meio das minhas pernas novamente. Acariciava os cantos como fazia com as minhas costas. Eu fiquei mais arrepiada do que antes, e retraí.

–É... parece que está pronta. – ele piscou e tirou a mão de mim, segurando nos meus joelhos com as duas mãos e afastado minhas pernas com cuidado. Eu pude ver melhor agora que ele estava sentado de joelhos na cama. Edward era _muito_ homem. – só mais um pouco... e relaxa. – Ele deitou sobre meu corpo e tudo que eu queria era beijá-lo, mas ele continuou falando. – Pode doer um pouquinho. Se quiser parar, grita. – ele sorriu e me deu um selinho.

–Tá bem. Agora fica calado. – eu sorri, sentindo nossos corações batendo juntos. Ele continuava acariciando meu seio, mas a mão começou a descer para a minha perna. Eu abri mais para ele deitar completamente em cima de mim. Gostei de como ficamos. Parecíamos prontos para encaixar como um quebra-cabeças perfeitamente confuso, como eram nossas vidas.

Edward começou a roçar seu sexo no meio das minhas pernas. Seus beijos voltaram à ativa e eu estava cada vez mais perdida de tesão por ele. Mordi seu lábio inferior para mostra-lo que eu também sabia provocar e o queria, e ele disfarçou um sorriso entre meus lábios, colocando mais pressão entre as minhas pernas. Eu sabia que ele estava muito excitado, estava claro por toda _aquela_exuberância. Eu apertei seus ombros no meu corpo, deixando claro que queria senti-lo de uma vez por todas dentro de mim, e ele atendeu.

Edward penetrou de vez e eu suspirei bem alto, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos e voltasse a me beijar bem devagar, enquanto procurava me acostumar com leves movimentos.

–Tudo bem? – ele sussurrou entre beijos.

–Sim. – beijei enquanto ele continuava se movimentando por cima de mim.

Dor e paixão me invadiram completamente.

Tão logo a primeira diminuiu, eu o sentia por completo. Edward não estava brincando quando me prometeu ser cuidadoso. Ele se movia com desejo nos olhos, mas sempre fazia com calma.

A dor era suportável. Eu me acostumei com ele dentro de mim depois de alguns minutos, e segui seu conselho inicial: relaxei. Relaxei tanto que logo comecei a gemer, porque meu tesão estava sendo saciado. Ele, que antes prestava atenção a cada gesto em meu rosto, agora mantinha uma mão na minha cintura, ajudando a controlar seu ritmo calmo e constante dentro de mim. Senti como se estivéssemos dançando, mas agora, no céu.

Eu o beijei como antes, mais calma e acariciando suas costas.

Puxei seu corpo contra o meu pelas suas costas, e ele entendeu o recado. Eu estava extasiada, e de repente parecia até outra pessoa. Eu queria tudo, pouco importava a dor. Edward aos poucos aumentou o seu ritmo e eu percebi que ele estava completamente louco de desejo por mim. Nossos corpos logo ficaram molhados, e eu senti algo que nunca tive até então. Era uma mistura deliciosa de fogo e gelo brotando no meio das minhas pernas. Ele era a chama em mim. Edward me queimava por dentro.

Meu corpo oscilava debaixo do seu e não era só reflexo do seu movimento por cima: aquela era_eu_, completamente louca de desejo por ele. Edward era uma delícia, e eu queria mais. Minhas pernas se abriram completamente e o prendi entre elas, pousando meus pés na sua cintura. Eu estava, por fim, batalhando contra meu pequeno vulcão. Ele continuou fazendo amor comigo e me olhou, apoiando os cotovelos por cima dos meus ombros novamente. Eu estava praticamente escondendo um sorriso de olhos fechados e boca entreaberta, me prendendo e gemendo com cada metida sua.

– Vai, solta isso. – ele tentava me provocar ainda mais beijando minha orelha, sabendo que eu estava prestes a explodir. Meu rosto deve ter queimado de vergonha com aquilo, mas eu não consegui mais me controlar. Edward empurrava com mais jeito, me olhando enquanto praticamente rebolava para dentro de mim, fazendo com que eu o sentisse em cada centímetro, penetrando minha alma. Eu fiquei enlouquecida com aquilo, e acho que realmente uma parte queimou dentro de mim.

Apertei meus olhos fechados e abri a boca, com todo o calor que ele me trouxe. Devo ter falado alguma coisa impronunciável, e sussurrei seu nome no ouvido.

Meu corpo estava em choque, de um jeito inexplicável.

–Isso, amor - ele sorriu enquanto me olhava, sem cessar seus movimentos. – Como você é gostosa...

Senti que ele ainda queria, e o envolvi com minhas mãos, me sentindo realizada por ser tão desejada assim. Edward tentou disfarçar, mas com toda sua excitação e pulsar dentro de mim, eu sabia.

–Porra, delícia... – ele sussurrou e gemeu alto, se contraindo todo em cima de mim. Logo tentou se consertar do palavrão fora de hora. – desculpa. – Ele penetrou com mais força do que antes, e senti toda a sua força dentro de mim.

–Tudo bem, é o que parece mesmo. – sorri com ele, diminuindo o ritmo e me beijando docemente enquanto fazíamos amor. – eu... gosto disso. – confessei sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

Permaneceu de olhos fechados por alguns instantes, e ainda o sentia pulsar.

–Eu também. – ele me cobriu de beijos pelo rosto, enquanto rebolávamos na cama do hotel. -Mas esses últimos dez segundos não foram planejados... desculpa. – ele me olhou.

–Eu estou amando cada segundo, Edward. "_Sem desculpas_". – imitei sua voz, e ele sorriu.

–Você é uma deusa... – ele me beijou docemente. - agora temos um problema.

–Qual? – acariciava seu rosto, ainda o sentindo bem quente e úmido entre minhas pernas.

–Eu vou querer de novo. – ele me olhou, maliciosamente.

–Eu também tenho um problema.

–Qual? – ele beijava meu lábio inferior.

–Vou querer repetir hoje mesmo.

Quando eu disse, ele sorriu.

–Bem, - ele beijava meu pescoço, e com sua voz aveludada, continuou. – Eu vou querer amanhã... e depois, e depois, e depois... – ele falou ao meu ouvido enquanto beijava várias vezes. – foi a melhor tarde da minha vida. – ele piscou. E eu, corei e sorri.

– Minha também. Você foi... você é bem romântico, Edward. – ele, que diminuía o ritmo conforme conversávamos, fez uma careta e sorriu.

–Eu disse que faríamos amor. – ele me olhou. – e só poderia fazer assim contigo, Isabella.

– Eu me sinto sortuda por ser sua namorada...oops, esposa. – nós rimos com minha confusão e ele me deu um selinho.

–Linda. – ele me olhou.

–Devo estar horrível, isso sim.

–Deixa de drama... vamos ver. – ele pegou a máquina fotográfica e me fez posar ao seu lado na cama. Seu rosto era de safado, e eu, nem sei dizer qual era o meu.

–Vê? – ele me mostrou a foto e eu franzi a sobrancelha.

–Acho que vou tomar um banho.

–Vai. Depois eu vou. – ele se arrastou para meu lado e eu comecei a levantar. – Isabella. – ele chamou.

–Eu te amo.

–Também te amo.

– Só não se assuste com o sangue – ele alertou quando eu saí da cama, suja entre as pernas. E podia sentir seus olhos totalmente em minhas curvas.

* * *

–Parou?

–Parou. – eu sorri. -Você é enorme. – sentei no seu colo.

–Você é um delícia. _Tão..._ apertadinha. – ele piscou e continuou roçando em mim, e eu sorri, sem graça. Ouvir coisas ousadas assim era completamente novo para mim.

Bem, _tudo_ era novo pra mim.

Quando passaram três horas desde a nossa primeira vez, eu já queria mais. Pedimos comida no quarto e comemos praticamente nus. Isso não ajudava em nada. Eu perdi o foco do almoço diversas vezes enquanto tentava olhar o corpo másculo de Edward. Acho que o mesmo aconteceu com ele, que ainda não sabia controlar seus olhares. Ele observava os meus seios sem parar. Quando eu levantava, olhava minha traseira. Mas só olhava. Talvez eu tenha provocado essa paciência de monge, com tantas fugas das suas mãos em pouco mais de três meses.

Nos vestimos para ter concentração e tentar descansar um pouco.

Só conseguimos tirar uma soneca, e pedimos o jantar mais cedo.

Não queríamos deixar o quarto por _nada._

–Edward, eu quero transar contigo. Agora. – falei, durante a noite.

–Agora? – ele olhou, confuso.

–Sim, eu disse que queria. Você não quer?

–Quero. Mas acho que precisamos dormir.

–Dormir?

–Isabella, não prefere ir com calma? Mal tirei seu cabaço e já está assanhada assim. – ele cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, deitado e me olhando. _Que orgulhoso sacana._

– Não. – balancei a cabeça. – eu quero agora.

–Vem cá, vamos fazer amor então. – ele me puxou para cima da sua barriga e eu ri, tentando sentar de novo.

–Não. Agora eu quero que você faça como costumava fazer.

–O que? – ele me olhou, chocado.

–Sexo, Edward. Você fez como eu sonhava... e foi incrível. Estou pronta para repetir a qualquer momento. Mas agora quero que faça como você quer. Sem controle. – me inclinei para trás e o olhei com um meio sorriso, tentando o seduzir. Ele mordeu o lábio e esfregou o cabelo.

–Isabella, Isabella, Isabella... não me peça isso.

–Por quê?

–Mal começamos... não quero te traumatizar. – ele riu ironicamente.

–Acha que vai me machucar?

–Acho que precisamos treinar mais... – ele sorriu maliciosamente - quando você estiver preparada, partimos para a segunda fase. – ele piscou e eu ri.

– Então vou dar o meu melhor para passar para a próxima fase... – me inclinei sobre seu corpo e o beijei.

– Preciso confessar que já virei fã dessa primeira fase. – ele beijava meu pescoço e eu o sentia por baixo, meio excitado.

– Sabe o que eu tenho curiosidade para saber na próxima fase? – me esfregava nele o tempo todo, só para o provocar. Ele começou a suspirar e apertar minha cintura.

–Hum? – ele perguntou de olhos fechados.

–Você falando suas besteiras. – eu mordi sua orelha e ele abriu os olhos, me olhando assustado.

–Quer que eu fale sujeira no seu ouvido enquanto a gente transa?

–Quero. – sorri.

–Ah, isso eu posso fazer agora.

–Faça. – sentei de novo no colo dele. Edward olhou para cima e começou a sorrir pensando em algo.

–A gente precisa alargar esse buraquinho aí antes de eu te foder com força. Que tal?

Eu ri e acho que corei. Ou melhor, tenho certeza.

–Vê? Não posso falar besteira. Você fica sem jeito por nada.

–Cala a boca... – virei os olhos.

–Isso me leva a outra questão bem paradoxal. – ele riu, me olhando.

–O que?

–Você me provoca sem falar muito.

–Eu? – ele balançava a cabeça afirmando. – como?

–Quando sussurra alguma coisa no meu ouvido, me deixa louco.

–Eu fiz isso? – perguntei e ele afirmou de novo, sorrindo.

–Eu estava gozando e você disse que gostava daquilo. Me fez explodir de vez naquele segundo.

–Não foi bem assim. – virei os olhos. – eu disse isso porque gostei quando você se perdeu também.

– Gostou, é? – ele subiu as mãos por baixo da minha blusa, chegando até os seios.

–Gostei. – segurei nelas por cima da minha blusa, e fiquei arrepiada quando ele começou a massagear meus mamilos.

–Gosta disso? – ele perguntou, enquanto trabalhava com as mãos por dentro da minha roupa.

–Gosto... – sorri para ele.

Edward tirou minha blusa e ficou me olhando no colo dele. Logo voltou com as mãos e eu fiquei excitada.

O toque dele me fazia isso, e eu já nem mais respondia por mim há algum tempo.

–Você é tão linda... – ele sorriu, enquanto me massageava.

–Você também, Edward.

Ele me puxou e nos beijamos loucamente enquanto suas mãos desciam pelas minhas costas. Eu tentei puxar a bermuda de Edward, mas ele não deixou.

– Isabella... – calma, tá bom?

–Tá. – eu sorri e ele me virou na cama, ficando por cima.

Edward repetiu o ritual, mas, dessa vez, com mais calma ainda. Beijou meus pés e subiu com os lábios até minhas coxas, onde ele apalpou toda a carne que encontrou. Ele queria me sentir em suas mãos e aquilo me excitava sim, tanto quanto o ato em si. Ele talvez estava certo.

_Bem que o safado disse que tinha muito o que ensinar..._

Fiquei com mais tesão ainda quando ele tirou a bermuda. A cueca era branca, e eu podia ver como ele também estava excitado. Ele não tirou a peça, mas voltou novamente para perto de mim e afastou minhas pernas. Seus lábios voltaram para minhas coxas e dessa vez, ele fez algo novo. Edward me beijou por cima da calcinha. Ele foi gentil, mas tive a impressão de que queria me lamber bem _ali_. Entretanto, não tirou minha lingerie. Seus lábios sorriram e eu gemi, querendo que ele tivesse realmente me despido por completo.

Eu fiquei ainda mais excitada com seus beijos. Minha calcinha? Claro, já estava úmida. Agora entendi porque ele fez aquilo: queria me provocar e testar meus limites. Creio que essas coisas devem ser alongamento para a melhor parte. _Porra de preliminares._

Edward abriu os olhos e viu como eu estava ansiosa, então seus lábios subiram mais ainda, e ele beijou minha barriga, abaixo do umbigo. Eu podia ver melhor agora, ele estava ainda mais excitado. Seus beijos foram subindo mais, até chegar em mais um ponto novo: meus seios. Edward os olhos e sorriu de uma maneira bem cafajeste. Eu pensei que ele ia beijá-los, mas não. Ele apenas os tocou, sentindo meus mamilos em seus dedos de novo. Com o atrito das suas mãos em mim, eu não tinha mais como controlar minha libido.

–Edward... não me provoque tanto, isso não é justo.

Ele sorriu e voltou a sentar entre minhas pernas. Tirou a sunga devagar, e lá estava,_completamente_ pronto para me amar pela segunda vez.

Eu não tinha mais _nada_ a perder, o deixei me guiar.

Ele já conhecia o caminho.

Puxou minha calcinha devagar, sempre olhando para meu sexo, se aproximando, sem desviar o foco. Quando ele estava completamente na minha direção, eu afastei minhas pernas. Ele pegou em minha cintura e me puxou com calma para encaixar direito, direto. _Dentro de mim._ Ele suspirou e se inclinou sobre meu corpo, enquanto seu sexo penetrava em mim devagar.

Glorioso, e cheio de luxúria.

–Você já estava pronta de novo, Isabella... – ele sorriu maliciosamente e me beijou, começando a meter devagar em mim, penetrando sem pressa alguma.

–Acho que se continuar fazendo isso antes, vou ficar sempre molhada quando você chegar aí... – sussurrei no seu ouvido, segurando em seu ombro, e ele gemeu baixinho, sorrindo. _Ah, como metia gostoso._

–Olha só quem sabe falar besteira...

–Você que provocou. – ele me olhou, enquanto aumentava os movimentos devagarzinho, o que nos calou.

Eu o beijei e gemi de prazer enquanto ele entrava e saía. Edward não tirava os olhos dos meus, gemendo baixinho também. Eu ainda sentia dor, mas era menos do que mais cedo.

Nós ficamos assim por um bom tempo, fazendo amor gostoso e suando nossos corpos de prazer.

Em certo momento, as coisas esquentaram de vez entre nossas pernas. Acho que Edward sentiu o mesmo, pois ele aumentou a intensidade e escorou os braços na cama por cima de meus ombros. Aquilo fez com que ele penetrasse melhor em mim e encostasse em todas as minhas áreas mais sensíveis.

Pronto. Sem muito esforço, Edward já sabia como me deixar louca na cama.

Ele começou a rebolar dentro de mim, intercalando o movimento com sua penetração quase intensa.

Aquilo ardia. Eu comecei a gemer mais e _meu marido,_ que ainda analisava meu rosto, sorriu com minha reação. Ele estava com os lábios entreabertos, o que indicava que tinha tanta vontade quanto eu. Ele então sutilmente começou a meter mais longe, e eu sorri, sentindo ele quase que completamente dentro de mim.

_Doloroso._

_Glorioso._

_Gostoso._

– Não prende... quero sentir todo o seu mel em mim. Consegue soltar essa delícia? – ele sorria maliciosamente para mim e aquilo basicamente acabou comigo. Ele estava falando bobagem, e já nem era algo que soava sujo. Era mais sensual do que vulgar, pelo menos aos meus ouvidos. Se é que isso é possível.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e ele continuou empurrando, tão duro que pensava que ia ficar preso dentro de mim. Não demorou muito até eu ter um choque na cama e agarrar em seu corpo.

–Que mulher gostosa... – ele falou baixo, no pé meu ouvido.

Eu gozei nele.

Ele empurrou duas vezes com mais força, e também gozou em mim.

Seu corpo caiu por cima do meu enquanto ele relaxava, rebolando bem devagar.

Nos beijamos assim pelo que pareceram horas, um dentro do outro.

Edward era bom demais, e eu estava disposta a aprender absolutamente _tudo_ o que ele pudesse me oferecer.

Carícias, preliminares, amor, sexo. Eu queria _tudo_, e mais.

–Te amo. – suspirei no fim da noite.

–Também te amo. – ele sorriu e foi para meu lado me abraçando por trás. Assim dormimos depois do nosso primeiro dia de puro amor.

* * *

No dia seguinte, eu tive que esfregar os olhos para ver se não estava dormindo ainda. Obviamente ainda estava nua, apenas coberta.

Eu senti algo quente no meio das minhas pernas e levei um susto. Olhei para o lado e ele não estava lá. Mas a sombra coberta entre as minhas pernas denunciava tudo.

Edward estava entre elas.

Ele estava me lambendo...ali. _Bem_ _ali._

Aquilo ia além das minhas expectativas do dia anterior. Eu cobri meu rosto para vê-lo, e sorri, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

–O que você tá fazendo? – perguntei com escárnio.

–Desfrutando do meu café da manhã... – ele piscou e continuou me beijando docemente. – minha esposa demorou para acordar, então eu fiquei faminto.

Eu ri. O primeiro sinal de sua "perversão intrigante" se mostrava ali.

E eu gostei.

–Estou com fome também. – falei enquanto ele continuava me olhando, e imediatamente parou de lamber minha intimidade para subir contra meu corpo nu.

–Acho melhor vestir alguma coisa antes de pedir nosso café... – ele murmurou ao meu ouvido.

– Engraçado que não deixamos esse quarto desde que chegamos. – eu sorri, cobrindo minha boca com o lençol. _Sem bafo agora, por Cristo._

–Por que devíamos? A melhor refeição está bem aqui... nessa cama. Tem gosto e cheiro de morango.

–Pervertido. – franzi os olhos, sem nem avaliar a palavra. – Não era cereja?

–Safadinha. – ele riu. – Seus lábios tem saber de cereja... mas lá embaixo, é o melhor morango que já comi.

Ele estava finalmente se revelando.

Eu realmente gostei_ daquele pedaço de céu._


	15. Chapter 15

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI POSTADO COMPLETO NO DIA 22/05/2014!_**

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**15\. LINDO INFERNO**

_Três vezes._

_E um oral._

Em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Cada dia mais intenso.

Era divino estar com Isabella. Passei parte na nossa noite de núpcias olhando para aquela desmiolada em meus braços. Ela certamente perdeu o juízo quando me conheceu de verdade. Somente isso explicaria aceitar meu pedido com meses de namoro e tantos tocos lançados em minha direção. Mas quem sou eu para falar em juízo? Por ela, já fazia coisas inimagináveis.

Nosso casamento foi simples e perfeito. Praticamente ninguém sabia. Exatamente como eu queria. Longe, ninguém atrapalhando.

Dr. Masen até deu um susto, mas sua aceitação foi o melhor presente que poderíamos ganhar.

Emmett e Alice também ajudaram bastante, apesar dela ter me perguntado mil vezes desde que chegou se Isabella estava grávida. Ninguém entenderia minha pressa em casar, e eu estava pouco me fodendo. Na verdade, nem eu entendia.

Tentava sempre esquecer _tudo_ o que estava por vir com o retorno da minha família.

Eu sabia que, dentro de alguns meses, seria _nós contra eles._

Minha única preocupação agora era o seu bem-estar e alegria. Isabella queria tudo de mim, e eu estava disposto a dar o que ela quisesse. Poderia ir do céu a um lindo inferno, se ela pedisse.

Lembro de tê-la acordado com uma surpresinha naquela manhã. Ela, que há dois dias era virgem, recebeu minha chupada com tanto tesão que atrasou nossa saída do hotel. "_Só mais uma vez_", ela pediu. Nossa sorte foi já ter saído de casa com as bolsas de viagem.

* * *

Cruzamos a fronteira de Oregon no meio da tarde.

Dirigi por horas até chegar ao primeiro hotel na divisa do estado. Definitivamente não era seis estrelas como nosso quarto da lua-de-mel, mas precisava parar. Já estava desacostumado a dirigir tão tarde e por tanto tempo. Isabella estava quase cochilando ao meu lado. Só podia estar cansada, depois de tanto tempo na cama e conversas comigo.

Contei a ela o que eu sabia do local, e ela admirava tudo, bem atenta, cabelos ao vento. Eu sempre dava um jeito de diminuir a velocidade para olhar para ela. _Linda pra caralho._ E era _minha, só minha_. Minha mulher. Ela não ficou pra trás, e pegava na minha perna toda hora pra falar alguma coisa, por mais banal que fosse, como o formato das nuvens ou sua análise boba dos animais na estrada.

–Acorda, moça.

–Chegamos? – ela despertou assustada.

–Claro que não. Já te disse que é uma road trip. Vamos parar nesse hotel até amanhã.

–Ok.

Isabella estava tão cansada que precisei segurar na cintura dela para entrarmos.

Eu só queria um chuveiro e uma cama. Aquela do quarto não era grande, mas eu já estava acostumado depois de mais de três meses na cabana.

Quando saí do banho, ela estava roncando. Bem baixo, bem suave, mas era um ronco. Eu ri comigo mesmo e deitei ao seu lado, tentando não fazer barulho. Mas lá estava ela, acordando de novo para segurar por cima do meu braço, atravessado em seu quadril.

E no dia seguinte, foi sua vez de me surpreender.

Fui acordado por uma boca risonha com sabor de hortelã.

Entortei meus olhos confuso com a hora, e vi que o relógio ainda marcava sete da manhã.

–Caiu da cama? – perguntei, e ela se afastou fazendo careta.

–Não, mas você precisa escovar os dentes antes de qualquer coisa. – ela revirou os olhos, e eu ri.

E atendi ao seu pedido. Dei minha mijada e escovei os dentes com a pasta estranha do hotel.

–Satisfeita? – sussurrei ao seu ouvido enquanto sentava na cama, abraçando ela por trás.

–Ainda não. – ela sorriu e virou para me abraçar e beijar. E pelo que demonstrava nos seus lábios, ela já queria mais.

–O que há de errado, milady? – perguntei ao seu ouvido enquanto ela acariciava minhas costas.

–Esse quarto... pede alguma coisa, Sr. Edward. – Isabella sabia que eu odiava meu sobrenome, então o evitava.

–O que sugere, minha dama? – desci meus dedos até o fim das suas costas. Meu lugar favorito com aquelas covinhas. _Puta tesão._

–Uma continuação da lua-de-mel. – ela riu me olhando, e eu fiz uma careta para ela.

–Quer batizar o quarto? – olhei torto para ela, brincando.

–Absolutamente.

–Hmmmm "_Absolutamente_". – imitei sua voz. - Me pergunto quem está te transformando nessa mulher fogosa? – ri com ela.

–Meu lindo marido e seus dotes, eu acho. – ela piscou maliciosamente. Isabella já estava pegando minhas manhas. _Foda._

–Creio que ele seja um homem de bons dotes? - a empurrei devagar para a cama, e deitei por cima.

–Desculpa, mas não vou fazer propaganda do que tenho... – ela sorriu.

–Ah, não, é?

–Não! – ela gesticulou.

Eu a peguei. Nós rolamos pela cama brincando como dois idiotas. Se há alguns meses alguém me mostrasse como eu estaria agora, definitivamente riria na cara do cidadão. Nunca rolei na cama com uma mulher. Ok, as únicas vezes foram em criança, brincando com Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett, meus amigos de infância.

Começamos a nos beijar novamente e logo nossas roupas estavam no chão. Eu não conseguia evitar de olhar. Era a quarta vez que faríamos amor, e parecia que eu estava dormindo em um sonho completamente insano.

–Serviço completo, senhor. – Isabella quebrou meu silêncio enquanto eu admirava seu belo corpo._ Minha_ mulher. Foda e deliciosa.

–Calma, garota... ainda nem chegamos em nosso destino. – sorri com sua ansiedade.

–Fala sério, Edward... – ela revirou os olhos. – eu já sou sua mulher. Qual é o problema?

–O problema é que a senhora está ansiosa... –beijei seu rosto inúmeras vezes – e eu, não quero quebrar as pernas da minha esposa com um dia de casados. – ri sarcasticamente.

–Eu aposto que isso não vai acontecer.

–Eu creio que pode acontecer. – pisquei e tirei minha calça, ajoelhado entre suas pernas. Isabella bufou e corou ao mesmo tempo, como se isso fosse possível.

–Você soa mais virgem do que eu com esse drama.

–Apenas cuidando do que é meu. – passei a ponta do dedo indicador pelo corpo todo, começando pelos lábios e descendo. Pescoço, seio, barriga, umbigo, cintura e nela. Seu rosado sexo recém-descoberto e em chamas. – Por enquanto... – passei meu dedo ao redor, nos seus pequenos lábios. Ela me olhava atentamente, e pude ver um sorriso ameaçando sua boca vermelha de coração. – vou provocar aqui e ali... – continuei massageando ao redor e notei que ela ficou arrepiada. Não pude deixar de olhar para seus seios. _Tão linda_. – mas quando voltarmos pra casa, Isabella... – parei meu dedo no seu clitóris. _Macio e úmido_. Minha esposa parecia sempre pronta para mim, pensei. – acredite, você vai implorar para eu parar. – sorri maliciosamente, consumado por desejo.

Tarde demais. Deixei um dedo entrar.

–Aposto que não vou pedir para parar... nunca mais. – ela suspirou, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto eu colocava dois dedos.

–Certamente vai. – tentava assegurá-la. - Por isso te digo, vamos com calma. Curta nossa lua-de-mel estendida... – continuei movimentando os dedos, e ela começou a gemer com tesão. – quero te fazer sentir muito bem. – sussurrei.

–Me sinto muito bem. – ela sussurrou com uma voz extremamente sexy.

Aquilo foi demais. Tirei meus dedos de dentro dela e arranquei minha cueca fora. Claro que eu estava completamente ereto.

–Ótimo. Mas já que está provocando também... – fui para o meio das suas pernas e encaixei de uma vez. Não tudo quanto eu queria, mas o suficiente para deixa-la louca. – verdade ou desafio? – perguntei ao seu ouvido enquanto deslizava dentro dela. Isabella sorriu e abriu os olhos, agarrando meu pescoço e pressionando os dedos contra meu cabelo.

–Desafio? – ela entendeu na hora que era sua única alternativa.

–Ordeno que me ajude a batizar todos os hotéis por onde passarmos nessa viagem. – aumentei a intensidade e ela oscilava embaixo de mim. Coloquei minha mão no seu quadril para apoiar meus movimentos.

– Aceito. – ela gemeu alto ao meu ouvido.

– Você nunca falha, Isabella. – sussurrei grudado ao seu ouvido. – muito gostosa.

Eu sempre soube provocar. Isabella parecia difícil mas, agora casada, e se tratando de cama, ela era completamente acessível. Aberta_ mesmo_. Nunca subestimei as inocentes, mas essa definitivamente me surpreendia cada vez mais. Casei justo com ela. _Graças a Deus._ Literalmente.

Me esfreguei com jeito em cima dela e eu sabia que estava vindo quando ela puxou minha cabeça pelo cabelo.

–Edward! – ela falou alto e se contorceu embaixo de mim. Completamente corada.

Eu senti todo o seu mel no meu sexo e continuei, extasiado com sua expressão de alívio. Ela sorriu e eu continuei possuindo seu corpo ridiculamente provocante. Quase perdi o controle do meu movimento, novamente. Empurrei forte uma vez, e lembrei que não era a hora ainda. Ela abriu os olhos quando eu o fiz, e eu a beijei antes de voltar ao meu ritmo normal. Mais duas vezes pressionando, e eu atingi.

Gemi alto e explodi dentro da minha mulher.

– Isso é incrível. – ela sorriu quando meu corpo descansou em cima do dela.

–O que? – beijei sua testa.

–Sua pulsação. Tão intensa. – ela deveria corar pelo comentário escandaloso que fez, mas só o fez depois quando eu revelei algo sobre ela.

–E eu, que te sinto piscando o tempo inteiro? – sorri com seu rubor. – Nunca pensei que seria tão bom assim.

– Eu pressinto que sua cama será meu novo lugar favorito em Yellow Woods. – ela sorriu, e eu diminuí os movimentos, deixando as coisas bem mais relaxadas entre nossas pernas.

– Nossa cama... – a corrigi.

–É estranho dizer isso.

–Por que estranho?

–Te conheço há uns quatro meses e de repente estamos... assim?

–Mas não desgrudamos nesses meses... isso ajudou a nos conhecermos melhor do que qualquer casal em um ano. As coisas foram mais intensas. – continuava aquecendo seu corpo com minha ereção.

–Ainda assim... parece louco.

Eu revirei meus olhos, examinando os dela.

–Quando toda essa história de _esconde-esconde_ acabar, e o processo da sua adoção for completamente finalizado, é lá que vamos morar. Pelo menos por um tempo. Obviamente é _nossa_casa. Você é a dona da casa, para todos os efeitos.

–Eu espero que acabe tudo bem no final. – ela, agora séria, parecia ficar distraída com algum pensamento.

–Eu também. – voltei a beijá-la. – vamos tomar nosso café? Precisamos tomar banho e pegar a estrada de novo.

–Tá bem.

* * *

Quando saímos do hotel**,** dirigi até a altura da divisa com a Califórnia. Isabella e eu paramos perto de um restaurante e almoçamos. Depois, andamos para conhecer o sul da cidade, onde praticamente podíamos ver a fronteira com Nevada. Ela quis ir a uma igreja local e eu não pude dizer não. Já estava casado em uma mesmo.

Balancei os ombros e entrei com ela, completamente feliz e animada com o passeio. Não demoramos, e resolvemos tirar algumas fotos na ponte turística, antes de pegar a estrada de novo. Como já estávamos fora do estado de Washington há anos luz, eu me sentia confortável para abraça-la e beijá-la em público. Era bem melhor do que o conforto de quando a levava a qualquer lugar pouco frequentado e popular para os padrões de um Cullen.

Isabella me pediu para pararmos quando deu onze da noite. Minhas mãos e pernas já estavam cansadas mesmo. A viagem certamente era longa, mas se eu dirigisse bastante, sobraria tempo para cada parada. Fizemos um lanche e quando vi o primeiro lugar com letreiros coloridos, resolvi parar. Ri do acaso pelo nome.

–_Luxor Motel._ Bizarro. – ela falou e eu ri alto.

– Vai conhecer um hoje. – balancei a cabeça com uma memória remota.

–Que foi? – ela sorriu, me olhando confusa.

–Nada, lembrei de uma piada da infância. – não consegui evitar.

–Conta.

–Qual é a diferença entre um Hotel e um Motel?

–Uma letra?

–Claro que não, porra – ri com escárnio da sua resposta idiota.

–Qual é então?

–Espera.

Paguei nossa entrada e pegamos um quarto com vista para as montanhas da estrada.

–No hotel entram duas pessoas.

Ela me olhou esperando o resto.

–E no motel saem três. – eu ri da piada infame.

Ela não riu e eu percebi que não tivesse entendido, talvez. Fiz cara de desaprovação e bufei.

–A mulher sai grávida, Isabella. Por isso, "três".

–Ah... – ela riu balançando a cabeça.

–Que foi?

–Pensei em outra resposta. Talvez alguém da porta ao lado saísse com o casal, virando um trio.

Eu olhei surpreso e espantado.

– Espero que nenhuma das opções aconteça conosco. – ela demorou a responder e eu me certifiquei. – não é?

–É, é. Eu estou protegida.

–Pelo menos parece bem limpo. – entramos no quarto com a cama redonda. Aquilo ia ser difícil. Logo quando eu estava conseguindo me controlar. _Merda._

–Eu... vou tomar um banho. – ela pegou uma roupa e entrou no banheiro, mas voltou rápido, rindo. Eu fui atrás pra ver, e me deparei com uma banheira e uma hidro.

–Posso te ajudar nesse banho? – pisquei e ela riu.

E claro, aceitou.

Quando estávamos sem roupa, entrei na hidro e a segurei em meus braços. Ali não dava pra fazer nada mesmo, ia machucar e no dia seguinte eu tinha que dirigir. Apenas relaxamos e beijamos, tirando o cansaço de um dia sentados. Isabella se virou para mim e esticou suas mãos por trás de mim.

–Que isso? – perguntei.

–Uma massagem... tá cansado.

E que mãos. Ela sabia o que fazer.

Devagar, apertou minha pele em vários lugares e várias vezes. Me perguntei se ela tinha consciência do bem que estava me causando.

–Melhor?

–Uhum. – respondi sorrindo. – mãos de princesa. – vamos tomar um banho?

Não era preciso pedir duas vezes. Saímos dali e ela prontamente entrou nua comigo no chuveiro. Tomamos nosso banho. Senti vontade de retribuir, mas eu não sabia massagear e minhas mãos não eram delicadas como as dela. Então tirei seu cabelo para o lado da frente do pescoço e enchi sua nuca de beijos. Se era assim que podia fazê-la relaxar, assim o faria.

Ela virou para me olhar, e as preliminares foram ali mesmo, debaixo d'água. Beijei suas costas e passei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo todo.

Eu desejava aquela mulher e tenho certeza que ela me queria da mesma maneira.

Ela me olhava e sorria, esperando, praticamente pedindo em silêncio.

Eu fiquei excitado mesmo com a água fria.

Assim que nos secamos, era hora de ir pra cama. Não para dormir. Tínhamos outras coisas para fazer.

Eu gentilmente encaixei nela e Isabella me beijava loucamente. Ela estava mais do que excitada. Não sei se foram minhas mãos ou a visão que ela tinha agora, no teto espelhado. Eu tive que nos cobrir da cintura para baixo porque me senti um aproveitador enquanto ela podia nos olhar por ali.

Isabella não hesitou, e me recebeu com todo o seu amor.

Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquela mulher.

Ainda não era o sexo que eu costumava fazer antes, mas já era minha parceira favorita sem sombra de dúvidas. Eu fui seu primeiro homem e iria honrá-la até o fim da minha vida, com _todo _o prazer.

Ela estava tão quente que eu empurrei um pouco mais fundo do que antes, enquanto sorria, olhando para cima.

–Se divertindo? – percebi que ela acompanhava pelo espelho.

–Isso é tão... sexy. Sua bunda é linda, Edward. – ela tentou parar de sorrir, e eu quase broxei com aquela piada sem noção da dona Isabella.

Virei seu rosto para o meu, e aproximei nossas faces para bloquear sua visão com meus olhos.

–Sexy é isso que você tem entre as pernas. – pisquei.

–Você é tão gostoso... – ela me deixou mais louco quando falou, e eu acelerei meu movimento.

– Machuca assim? – olhei para ela, sabendo que era mais rápido do que o comum.

–Não... – ela sorriu franzindo o cenho e corando, e eu rebolei dentro dela.

Queria aquela delícia toda pra mim. Escorei meus braços na cama e ela me sentiu melhor. Estava quase todo dentro dela, e rebolei até ela gozar. Logo em seguida, foi a minha vez.

–Ter casado contigo foi...

–Incrível. – ela me interrompeu.

–A melhor coisa que já fiz. – sorri entre os beijos. – é tão bom te amar...

Ela sorriu de olhos fechados ao ouvir a palavra.

–Foi a maior loucura que eu provavelmente já fiz ou vou fazer.

–Já está arrependida? – deitei ao lado dela, abraçando.

–Não mesmo. Foi uma loucura maravilhosa. Boa noite. – ela beijou meu rosto, e eu ri.

Depois de passar horas comigo, um simples beijo na face era inesperado.

–Boa noite, Isabella. – segurei em suas costas acariciando aquela pele macia, e dormimos em paz.

* * *

–Se corrermos, acho que dá para chegar ainda hoje. – tentei levantar enquanto bebia meu café, e ela me puxou, derramando na cama. – para com isso. Olha a merda!

– É só café, Edward. – Isabella revirou os olhos e me puxou de volta para a cama.

– Você tá muito... – me peguei olhando para as curvas dos seus seios na camiseta.

–Muito o que?

Continuei olhando. Eram lindos mesmo. Não eram exagerados, mas perfeitos. E cabiam nas minhas mãos com louvor.

–Eu queria ter a experiência de ser mulher por um dia.

–Ela olhou para seu próprio corpo, checando se estava com a roupa no lugar.

–Por quê? – perguntou estranhando.

–Eu saberia como é ter peitos. – apontei pra eles, com cara de safado.

–Que bosta, Edward. Isso é bizarro. – ela riu corada, piscando os olhos abruptamente.

–Você está muito faminta. – deitei na cama de barriga pra cima, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

–Estive faminta por anos, agora cabe a você me alimentar.

Isabella sempre teve isso de parecer uma boneca e falar as coisas mais obscenas quando estava a fim. Eu não podia reclamar. Afinal, lembrava muito _alguém_ que eu conheço.

Eu.

Ela sentou no meu colo ainda pedindo com os olhos, e eu decidi esquecer do tempo.

_Foda-se, relógio._

Sentei para arrancar a cueca, e joguei em cima da calça que eu já ia vestir para sairmos. Tirei sua camiseta de uma vez, e eles apontavam pra mim. Ela simplesmente me agarrou apertando minhas costas, e senti seus dedos escorregando na minha pele com a força que ela fez.

Certamente já estava excitado. Comecei a puxar a calcinha dela por baixo, e ela olhou pro espelho no teto.

–Não. – eu interrompi. – Nada disso. Agora _eu _quero ver.

Ela corou pra caralho.

–Não sei se consigo...

–Vou te guiar. Anda. – E ela então consentiu.

Arranquei a calcinha e deitei, esperando por ela, que ficou apreensiva, mas sentou no meu colo. Ela se inclinou para me beijar, e eu senti seu par de seios roçando em mim junto com seu escapulário. Segurei firme na sua bunda, que ela mal sabia, mas era minha nova obsessão. Eu quase nunca olhava, porque ela ficava corada e evitava virar de costas. Mas ali, não tinha jeito. Apalpei como fiz na lagoa, e era maravilhoso sentir sua pele nas minhas mãos. Abri os olhos enquanto nos beijávamos, e finalmente vi o que ela tanto queria admirar ontem. Ela estava muito sexy montada em cima de mim, e só faltava uma coisa para ficar melhor.

–Sobe um pouco. – mandei, e ela obedeceu.

Respirei fundo e segurei na sua cintura com força, guiando nossa relação. Isabella não estava acostumada e tenho certeza que iria doer, se não controlasse meus atos. Mas assim, não. Ela subia e descia devagar, segurando no meu peito. Eu não a soltei um minuto sequer, mas bem que ela tentou. Eu estava ali, com minha mulher rebolando em cima de mim e acompanhando pelo espelho, e entendi porque ela queria olhar. Nós ficávamos _muito_ bem assim, um dentro do outro. Por várias vezes pensei em fodê-la com força de vez, principalmente quando ela quase dançava em cima de mim, mas não o fiz. Pra minha sorte, ela logo ficou extasiada. Senti sua respiração acelerada e seus seios oscilavam, quando ela finalmente chegou lá.

–Deita na cama. – mandei.

Para evitar meu descontrole, tirei de dentro dela e voltamos para nossa posição convencional. Ela me olhou bem sexy, e eu não resisti. Peguei suas pernas e coloquei-as nos meus ombros, e depois apoiei na cama para controlar meus movimentos. Era o que queria. Queria ela _toda _pra mim. Isabella abriu a boca quando eu penetrei, e seu sexo rosado estava cada vez mais se abrindo pra mim. Aumentei os movimentos segurando no seu quadril, e ela segurou nos meus braços. Já estávamos atrasados mesmo, então comer minha mulher não seria problema.

–Satisfeita? – perguntei rindo maliciosamente.

–Delicioso... – ela sussurrou, e eu não aguentei mais.

Explodi, junto com ela.

– Adorei essa variação.

–Variação?

–É... do tradicional. – olhei para ela.

–Eu também. É bem gostoso. Mais... intenso. – ela me olhou e corou.

Eu ri com sua timidez.

–Se fizéssemos isso há uns meses, eu poderia até ser preso. Abuso de menor. – brinquei com ironia ao seu ouvido, depois de descer suas pernas de cima de mim e me inclinar sobre seu corpo. Ela sorriu.

–Cala a boca... – ela riu, sem graça, e depois comentou. - Não se eu tivesse consentido.

–Amo você, amo seu corpo. – falei baixo.

–Te amo por completo também.

Claro, e a farra continuou.

* * *

–Não sabia que depois de tanto silêncio ia estar assim. – ela segurou na minha mão enquanto procurávamos um lugar.

–Não sei o que você esperava de um festival então. – fui irônico.

_–Querem saber do futuro? _– uma cigana segurou a mão de Isabella, enquanto andávamos.

–Quero! – ela respondeu animada, e eu parei para esperar aquela baboseira tosca.

A cigana sentou conosco na grama, e segurou a mão de Isabella por minutos, o que começou a me deixar impaciente. Olhei para minha amada e ela estava compenetrada, na expectativa.

–Há algum problema? – perguntou.

_–Tão "Bela"... vai sofrer muito nessa primeira vida._

Percebendo a bobagem, resolvi interromper.

–Ok. Vamos. – Levantei, esperando que ela viesse também. Mas a teimosa não me ouviu, é claro.

–Deixa ela continuar, Edward. – Isabella prestava atenção a cada gesto da senhora esquisita, até que ela prosseguiu.

_– Morte._

–Larga ela! – falei firme e grosso, e puxei Isabella pela mão, levantando-a rápido, o que a deixou constrangida. – não devia dar ouvido a essa gente.

–Tudo bem, Edward, ela deve ter bebido antes de ler. – tentou soar irônica.

A cigana continuou parada no lugar, olhando fixamente para mim enquanto eu andava agarrado à cintura da_ minha_ Isabella.

–Que seja, vamos comer.

* * *

–Hmm, isso é _tão_ bom.

–Quer outro?

–Quero. – ela lambia o dedo, e eu ri com aquela cena.

– Se fizer amor comigo mais tarde, te dou outro cachorro-quente. – falei ao seu ouvido e ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

Estávamos tão famintos que repetimos o lanche duas vezes. Nunca entendi porque não vendem comida descente em festivais mesmo.

–Minhas pernas estão pesadas. – sentamos na grama para comer.

–Isso é um não? – provoquei.

– Não sei. – ela corou, pegando mais um cachorro-quente.

– Avisei que podia te quebrar se quisesse. – ri maliciosamente.

–Acho que o problema foi passar dias no carro. O banco ficou duro de repente. – ela mordeu, e eu ri.

–Acho que seu problema foram outras coisas duras. – ri sarcasticamente.

Nós rimos. Nos divertimos. Assistimos a todos os shows dos dois dias de Coachella Festival. Isabella parecia criança de novo, cantando as músicas e fazendo passinhos toscos com o público.

Céus, como eu estava apaixonado por _minha _Isabella doida.

Eu queria protegê-la a todo momento. Tudo estava muito perfeito. Até a hora dela ir ao banheiro no intervalo antes do último show.

Quando Isabella se dissipou, uma loira veio até mim e me agarrou. Eu levei um susto e não tive nem tempo de fugir. Ela me deu um beijo na boca. Gosto de pinga do caralho. Pro meu azar, claro, Isabella voltou bem na hora.

Pude vê-la correndo de volta pro banheiro quando finalmente consegui me livrar da bêbada. Eu gritei por ela, seu nome real. Não quis nem saber. Ela não me ouviu. Fui pra porta do banheiro feminino e ouvi todos os tipos de gracinha possíveis. Queria entrar ali e puxar ela de volta, mas estava muito cheio.

–Isabella, vem cá!

–Vai pro inferno! – ela gritou, e as moças riram.

–Eu não fiz nada! Foi ela!

Não consegui ouvir mais nada, além das mulheres rindo e comentando sobre a discussão evidente. Minha raiva cresceu repentinamente, e a sorte foi ouvir uma defesa.

–_Querida, as pessoas bebem aqui. Conversa com ele depois_. – ouvi de uma jovem senhora e quando ela saiu do banheiro, agradeci mudo.

Esperei aquela porra esvaziar. Quando o novo show estava prestes a começar, estava praticamente sem ninguém. Não quis nem saber e entrei. Isabella estava sentada no mármore da bancada da pia, chorando.

–Vem comigo. Agora. – falei, estendendo a mão.

As poucas pessoas ali dentro reclamaram e eu olhei torto para todas, me fodendo para os outros.

Isabella me olhou fixamente e vi algo que não lembrava de encontrar em seu semblante antes: fúria. Ela me desprezou olhando pra baixo e eu pedi mais uma vez, não acreditando que ela realmente podia acreditar na cena que viu.

– Anda, Isabella. – segurei em seu braço e ela o puxou pra longe de mim, completamente na defensiva. Eu comecei a ficar impaciente. Odiava entrar em discussão, principalmente com alguém da minha convivência. Aquilo lembrava o que eu vivia em casa. Então tentei com mais calma ainda. – Estou te pedindo, vamos sair desse banheiro.

_–Vou chamar um guarda pra tirar esse cara daqui!_ – uma mulher falou alto enquanto saía do banheiro.

Eu com certeza não saí do cu do inferno de Yellow Woods pra me meter em encrenca tão longe. E Isabella não poderia se envolver. Ela fingiu não me ouvir, mas finalmente levantou dali cheia de raiva e veio atrás de mim.

Quando estávamos saindo, o guarda chegou e eu já fui tirando o meu da reta.

–Estamos juntos. Ela estava passando mal.

–_Saiam logo daqui._

Eu guiei Isabella com as mãos em suas costas e tão logo estávamos fora da visão do guarda, ela se soltou de mim. Nós passamos por ali de novo e a idiota que começou tudo isso ainda estava ali, beijando outro cara. Quando me viu passar, se aproximou de novo.

–_Oi, gostosão._

Isabella ficou roxa. Eu pensei que ela ia voltar pro banheiro, mas fez algo totalmente inusitado. Ela empurrou a mulher.

–Sai daqui, sua vadia! Ele está_ comigo_! – ela agarrou na minha camisa e eu, surpreso, quase sorri com sua defesa.

– _Contigo? HA HÁ HÁ_ – a mulher mal conseguia ficar de pé para retrucar, então apenas olhou Isabella da cabeça aos pés.

Minha adorável hóspede ia me soltar, mas eu segurei em seu braço.

– Perdão, já estou acompanhado da mulher mais linda desse festival. Procure outro. – eu peguei uma garrafa de cerveja, acenei me despedindo e saímos dali, procurando um novo pouso para finalmente assistirmos o último show da noite.

Eu a levei para um lugar mais calmo, onde outros casais assistiam o show também. Isabella ainda estava bem brava. Eu não estava gostando daquilo nem um pouco. Tomei minha bebida devagar, lavando a boca daquela cachorra idiota.

– Fala sério, Isabella... ela estava bêbada! – quebrei o silêncio depois de minutos.

– Eu sei o que vi. – ela falou sem quebrar sua contemplação distante do show.

–Não seja estúpida. Você viu que ela estava agarrando os homens ali.

–Não me chame de burra. – ela apontou o dedo pra mim. - Mesmo assim, não gostei de ver.

–Ficou com ciúmes? – ri de lado, tentando fazê-la olhar pra mim. Continuei bebendo.

Ela começou a fazer aquele biquinho lindo, e eu amoleci.

_Sempre aos seus pés._

– Vamos... eu te amo. Não acredita em mim?

Ela não se mexeu, mas senti seu semblante mais tranquilo. Exatamente como eu queria. Fechei minha mão e acariciei seu rosto. Ela não disse nada, mas me olhou. Com cara de marrenta, mas olhou. Eu sorri de lado e fiz uma careta ridícula. Ela quase riu, e voltou a olhar o show.

–Eu... quero ver mais de perto. – ela declarou.

–Ok. – levantei e fui com ela até a multidão.

Certa hora, tentei abraça-la por trás, mas ela não deixou. Foi para o meu lado e só duas músicas depois segurou minha mão. Eu queria tanto beijá-la, mas nem tentei. Quando ela me evitava, me evitava _mesmo_. Pelo menos estava me segurando, pensei.

Perto do fim do show ela já estava bem mais tranquila, e batia os pés no chão como se quisesse dançar. Pena que as músicas não pediam dança, então realmente não tinha o que fazer. Eu não soltei mais a sua mão. Acariciei sua pele com meu polegar, mas ela nem me olhou. Apenas esboçou um sorriso de lado, olhando o palco.

Mas eu serei eternamente grato ao Air Supply por ter adicionado _Kiss Me Like You Mean It _na setlist do show. Eu não conhecia a canção e aposto que Isabella também não.

_Kiss me like you mean it_

_Hold me like you never have before_

_If you show a little feeling_

_I'll know that you can give a little more_

_How can I take your love_

_If you don't believe it_

_Reach and count those stars_

_One by one_

Era exatamente o que eu precisava. Sorri comigo mesmo com a ironia do destino, e peguei seu braço devagar, elevando até meu rosto. Beijei sua mão e a puxei gentilmente para junto do meu corpo. Ela não negou, e me olhou tentando parecer brava. Eu fiz um bico imitando o dela, e ela sorriu de lado.

–Você tem que acreditar mais em mim. – falei ao seu ouvido, guiando seu corpo numa tentativa de dança bem lenta. Eu era uma negação naquilo, mas precisava reconquistá-la se quisesse terminar a noite com uma... bem, com minha mulher na cama.

–Eu acredito. Até agora. Mas não gostei. – ela reclamou ao meu ouvido e pegou a garrafa da minha mão. Bebeu dois goles e me encarou de novo.

–Acredite mais... me beija, Isabella. – cerrei meus lábios nos dela, e ela me olhou, desconfiada. –_Você _é o meu amor. – Ela hesitou, mas quando peguei na sua nuca, entortando sua cabeça pro lado, ela finalmente cedeu. A garrafa caiu na grama e nos beijamos docemente e foi como na primeira vez. Inocente, inseguro e, acima de tudo, delicioso. Não tanto quanto a cereja, menta, café, morango e mel que eu havia provado, mas beijo é beijo.

Ela me deixou abraçar seu corpo até o show acabar, e eu a confortei no meu peito. Fazer o que, se ela me dominava sem saber. Dane-se.

* * *

Eu estava bem acordado na cama, e ela também. Passeava com os dedos na cabeça, querendo que o cabelo secasse logo para dormir.

Eu tentei pará-la, mas não consegui. Nem ia me ouvir mesmo, ainda não queria papo comigo. Então seria _naquela_ noite.

Paguei três garrafas. Ela estava na segunda cerveja e eu sabia _no que_ aquilo ia dar.

Eu a olhava implorando pra ela pegar logo no sono, mas ela resistiu bravamente. Quando terminou a garrafa, ela arrotou como um macho e eu torci a cara, já pronto para dormir. Estava podre de cansado. Ela deitou e finalmente voltou a me olhar. Eu pensei que então já podia pegar no sono, mas ela colocou a mão pesada e perdida de tanto álcool na minha cabeça.

–Desculpa. – ela tentou me olhar, deitando ao meu lado. – eu saí do banheiro e te vi com aquela mulher... toda em cima de você.

–Eu mal olhei pra ela. – falei apático.

–Ora, Edward. Eu sei como sou. Não sou a mais alta... e a mais bonita e... nem a mais gostosa.

Olhei pra ela e tentei não rir. Aquilo era ridículo. Eu _com certeza_ não era cego e sabia muito bem o material que tinha ao meu lado.

–Acho que o Dr. Masen devia trabalhar mais sua autoestima, já que você não acredita em mim.

–Vai dizer que sou mais bonita. – ela revirou os olhos e ficou uma piada, porque estava embriagada. Admirava-me que ela conseguia ainda conversar direito.

– Não só é a mais bonita como a melhor. Eu... nunca me envolvi tanto quanto me deixei levar contigo, Isabella. Eu preciso... muito de você comigo. – entreguei. Desculpa se estraguei seu fim de noite, eu não tive culpa.

–Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer. Minha cabeça e meu estômago estão girando. – ela reclamou, irrequieta. Sentou novamente. – o que eu faço? – ela virou pra mim.

–Não há nada o que fazer. Você exagerou. Eu te avisei que ia acontecer.

–Eu quero... – ela se contorceu e levantou rápido da cama, correndo para o banheiro. Eu fui atrás, já sabendo que não teria uma boa noite de sono.

Isabella vomitou tudo, e eu a amparei segurando seu cabelo. Quando ela terminou, até eu fiquei com o estômago embrulhado. Fi-la escovar os dentes e tomar outro banho, dessa vez gelado. Ela tremia, mas eu não deixei que tirasse a cabeça da água. Supervisionei tudo. Depois, a enchi de água e de maçã, única fruta disponível no nosso hotel. Eu sabia que iria cortar o efeito. Ela deitou para descansar, mas levantou inúmeras vezes com a bexiga cheia e ainda bebendo água. Só conseguimos dormir depois das cinco da manhã.

* * *

Acordei com um tufo de cabelo no meu nariz, e a dona só podia ser ela. Isabella estava abraçada comigo. Quando dormimos, lembro dela estar afastada, quase na beira da cama. Eu sorri e continuei deitado, sentindo sua respiração e ouvindo seu ronco suave no meu peito. Acabei cochilando com ela.

Quando deu meio dia, ela finalmente acordou. Levantou para correr ao banheiro e eu não conseguia levantar pra ir atrás. Pensei em perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas a ouvi lavar as mãos e logo voltou. Virei de barriga pra baixo e não queria deixar a cama. O cansaço tinha me consumido.

Ela voltou para a cama e deitou bem perto de mim, com o braço estendido nas minhas costas.

–Melhor? – perguntei quando senti seu braço.

–Uhum. Quando vamos embora?

–Amanhã. Estou muito cansado hoje.

–Tá... – ela começou a acariciar minha cabeça. Quando me viu imóvel, se aproximou mais ainda e beijou minha testa, como eu já fiz tantas vezes com ela.

–Por que isso? – perguntei.

–Você cuida bem de mim. E eu sou uma idiota.

–É idiota mesmo porque não acredita em mim.

–Acredito sim. Mas se fosse você, duvido que gostaria de ver o que...

–Chega, Isabella. – sentei na cama olhando pra ela. – Quando você vai perceber que é a única mulher da minha vida? Eu não preciso de mais nada, só de você. Podem me levar tudo o que eu tenho, mas eu quero você.

Ela sentou de pernas cruzadas na cama, me olhando e sorrindo de lado.

–Você nunca me disse isso antes. – ela sorriu.

–Acho que já disse... talvez... não sei. – cocei o cabelo.

–Edward... eu só tenho você agora. Não quero que me desaponte. Se realmente pensa assim. – ela olhou pra baixo e eu levantei seu queixo.

– Eu sempre tento não desapontar.

Ela abaixou o rosto de novo e começou a esfregar as mãos nos joelhos, agoniada.

–Sabe, eu sinto falta de ter alguém pra conversar.

–Pensei que gostasse de conversar comigo.

–Não, eu quero dizer que sinto falta de ter minha mãe por perto. Sabe, conversar... certas coisas.

–Sei como se sente. – peguei na sua mão, sentado igual a ela. – já passei por isso várias vezes. – confessei, e ela me olhou, estranhando e lembrando da minha relação com meus pais.

–Desculpa, eu não...

–Não, tudo bem. Eu queria ter um pai presente e que me apoiasse, ou que ao menos pudesse me ouvir. Minha mãe também faltou comigo.

–Isso é uma droga, não é?

–É...

Puxei-a para as minhas pernas, onde ficava muito bem.

– Mas olha... depois de um tempo, você estranhamente se acostuma. – coloquei seu cabelo para trás enquanto falava. – eu me acostumei, o Dr. Masen ajudou bastante e acho que ele tentou suprir um certo apoio paterno. – abracei sua cintura, e ela me ouvia calada. – ele também te adora, pra ter te oferecido uma adoção assim... – sorri. – e você tem com quem conversar. A Alice é legal. Deve entender desses assuntos de mulher.

–Mas não é a mesma coisa.

– Eu sei, mas tenho certeza que ela pode ser uma ótima amiga para você. Vocês só precisam de mais tempo, mais convivência. Ela já me disse que te adora.

–Disse? – me olhou surpresa.

–Disse.

–Pensei que tinha deixado uma péssima impressão.

Eu ri, lembrando da confusão toda.

–Ela disse, abre aspas, "Edward, essa Bella é de outro mundo. Quando ela me xingou, tive certeza que era a garota certa pra você. Tão engraçada! Ela é adorável." – imitei a voz dela, e Isabella riu. – "Ela será como uma irmã pra mim, me diga que não... ai, Meu Deus... ela está grávida?" fecha aspas. –

–Ela pensou que eu estava grávida?

–Emmett também. Até ele quis tirar satisfação. Precisava ver a cara deles, quase fui linchado.

–Isso é bizarro. Bem, casar na minha idade é bizarro.

–Estamos quebrando todas as regras. – beijei sua mão novamente e sorri.

–Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. – ela balançou os ombros e eu ri.

–O ditado não é bem assim. –beijei seu queixo.- Mas, me diga. Tirando ontem, está gostando da nossa primeira semana?

Ela sorriu e concordou.

–Você é uma ótima esposa. Muito boa mesmo. – pisquei. – Só precisa me prometer mais uma coisa.

–O que?

–Não vai mais beber tanto assim. E só vai beber comigo, quando eu te oferecer. Você perde o controle fácil.

– Com certeza não quero mais beber assim, essa droga quase me matou. Não sei como consegue beber e ficar bem. – eu ri e resolvi não dar corda comentando que aquilo aconteceu por falta de costume.

– O que eu poderia fazer para melhorar nesse exato momento? – ofereci uma barganha.

–Escovar os dentes. – ela riu.

Tomamos nosso café, quase uma hora da tarde. Saímos para conhecer a cidade de Indio na California. Afinal, era a primeira vez que Isabella conhecia outro estado além da sua atual residência e sua terra natal. Almoçamos e jantamos fora, e ela se curou da ressaca na rua mesmo.

* * *

–Isso é... louco.** –** ela falou olhando o teto e rindo, depois de passar horas tocando o violão comigo.

Eu tentei acompanhar sua visão, mas não vi nada. Passei a mão na frente dos seus olhos e ela não piscou.

–Se falar sobre isso com qualquer pessoa, eu vou me divorciar de você. – tentei soar ameaçador, e ela riu, na cama. – Estou falando sério. – levantei minha sobrancelha para ela.

– Cala a boca... nem existe separação no nosso tipo de casamento.

–Eu posso fazer acontecer.

–Você não é Deus. – ela olhava para o teto, perdida, e tragava novamente. Finalmente aprendeu, depois de tossir de primeira.

–Você disse que eu pareço com Ele. – ri e peguei o narguilé da mão dela. Estávamos dividindo desde que voltamos do nosso último passeio noturno.

–Não... disse que faz bem às pessoas, como ele. – Isabella tragou e voltou a tossir.

–Acho que chega. – tirei da mão dela.

–Tá... – ela me olhou sorrindo enquanto eu assoprei e coloquei na mesa.

Eu deitei com sono. Isabella começou a rir e veio pra cima de mim tirando sua blusa. _Porra._ Por essa, eu não esperava.

–O que tá fazendo?

–O que você acha? – ela começou a puxar minha bermuda, e eu a subi de volta.

–Não! – meus olhos já estavam quase fechando, mas dava pra ver muito bem os peitos dela. Eu consegui o que queria muito mais rápido.

– Sou sua mulher, eu quero agora. – ela tirou minhas mãos da minha calça e tentou puxar de novo.

Eu a empurrei pro meu lado na cama e prendi seus braços acima da sua cabeça, apertando seus punhos contra a cama.

–Eu disse que _não._ – falei grosso.

Ela me olhou perdida e seus olhos diminuíram também.

–Estou tonta... – ela falou depois de minutos, e a soltei.

–Nunca mais faça isso, está me ouvindo?

–Tá.

Voltei para o meu lugar e deitamos para dormir. Fodidamente chapados de tão cansados.

* * *

No dia seguinte, acordamos praticamente na mesma hora. Fui buscar nosso café enquanto ela arrumava nossas bolsas. Pretendíamos pegar a estrada antes do meio dia. Ela estava quase entrando no banho quando voltei, e esqueci de uma coisa.

–Ei.

–Ei. – ela me olhou, sorrindo de lado.

–Ainda tonta?

–Não, não. Acordei normal.

–Que bom.

Tomamos nosso café e era hora de conversar. Isabella claramente não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo quando me obrigou a comprar um narguilé durante a manhã para animar nossa noite com o violão na cama. Eu não pude dizer não, temendo que ela fizesse aquilo fora da minha presença quando estivesse um pouco mais íntima dos colegas de classe. Melhor experimentar comigo, apesar de não ser merda de exemplo algum, já que eu havia fumado e bebido constantemente no passado.

Aproximei-me dela, larguei o embrulho com o lixo do café na cama e a abracei, beijando a dobra de seu pescoço. – me prometa.

–O que?

–Prometa. Nunca vai beber ou ficar chapada sem minha permissão.

–Então... contigo eu posso? – ela me estranhou.

–Eu não gostaria de te ver bêbada ou chapada de novo, Isabella. Mas, se algum dia pretender repetir, terá que ser sob minha supervisão. Você não tem controle algum.

–Eu tenho juízo... – ela revirou os olhos.

–Não tem não. – eu ri, ironicamente. – Você tentou me violentar.

–Eu?

–Não lembra?

–Não. Lembro de nos beijarmos e eu viajei depois disso.

–Não nos beijamos. Vê? Por isso não quero que faça isso. Você pode se meter em problemas, algum cara pode se aproveitar, sei lá. Acontece nessas festinhas.

–Não sou do tipo festeira.

– Todos vão a uma festa em algum momento. De qualquer forma, já sabe como é. E não vai repetir, muito menos longe de mim.

–Sim, senhor. – Ela me olhou fazendo reverência.

– Você ainda é tão menina. - Eu balancei a cabeça.

–Não mais... graças a você. – ela começou a alisar minhas costas.

–Verdade, _minha _mulher. – falei ao seu ouvido.

–Eu gosto quando me chama assim, apesar de não ser um objeto e ser uma frase machista.

Eu ri.

–Não é minha intenção soar errado, é que eu te quero mesmo. – beijei seus lábios.

–Eu te amo, Edward.

–Eu também te amo. Alias, lembrei de algo...

–O que?

–Não estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa aqui nesse quarto? – perguntei ao seu ouvido.

– Acho que sim... nosso pacto sobre todas as camas dessa viagem, né?

–Sim, senhora. – beijei sua boca e caí na cama com ela.

Com muito sacrifício, pelo menos da minha parte, não fizemos nada na cama nos dois dias de show e na noite anterior. Parece insano, mas já estava com saudades daquele corpo. Minha menina. Minha linda mulher.

Tirei minha roupa e a despi. Isabella estava bem calma.

Ela estava confiante o bastante para desejar uma vida sexual ativa, _bem ativa _comigo. Era curiosa e sentia que ela queria sempre descobrir mais.

Já estava na cama toda se querendo, então achei que não tinha problema pedir um pouco de mel.

–Café da manhã? – perguntei maliciosamente, ajoelhando e abrindo suas pernas dobradas na cama.

–Sim, senhor. – ela mordeu o lábio, excitada.

Ela era um tesão do caralho. Seu sexo era rosado e levemente carnudo. Sua pele era fina, como eu já havia sentido, e apesar de já ter visitado ali, ela ainda mantinha ares de menina virgem. Saber que eu era seu marido e primeiro homem com certeza levantava meu ego. E outras coisas mais.

Eu sempre tinha vontade de fodê-la de vez, não podia negar meu instinto. Mas fazer aos poucos, deixando ela louca, era mais gostoso ainda.

Deitei de barriga para baixo e depois beijei seus pés, subindo até o entorno das suas partes. Repeti os beijos de quatro dias atrás e ela sorriu. Adorava aquilo. Os beijos subiram pela sua cintura, barriga, seios deliciosos e senti seu perfume inigualável, o meu favorito. Amava seu cheiro. É um fenômeno estranho, mas dizia muito sobre sua natureza. Minha atração sexual certamente também tinha a ver com o fato dela ter seu perfume a nível inconsciente, e eu sempre achei isso muito interessante.

_Minha_ mulher.

Chupei os dois e ela estava vez mais excitada. Agarrou-me pelo cabelo na hora que eu ia voltar para seu sexo, e eu ri, sabendo que ela não aguentava mais esperar.

–Gosta dele, hã? – apoiei as mãos na cama, por cima dela.

– É ótimo quando está dentro de mim. – ela sussurrou, e eu mordi seu lábio.

– Então. – penetrei nela lentamente, e ela mordeu os lábios na expectativa, me olhando. – é seu. E você é minha.

– Sou sua. – ela gemeu, e eu comecei meu prazeroso trabalho, que era deixa-la louca.

–Muito bem, gostosa. –repeti e ela me puxava pela cabeça. Eu controlava meu ritmo.

_Sempre_ aos seus pés.

– Tão bom...

Ela respirava ofegante por baixo de mim, enquanto eu continuava tirando e colocando dentro dela. Se fosse fisicamente possível, ficaria o tempo todo fazendo amor com ela.

– Vamos fazer muitas vezes em casa... - lembrei, e ela sorriu.

Eu já estava completamente ereto e pronto para gozar, mas queria junto com ela. Com jeito, me movi, encostando no seu clitóris, e sabia que era hora quando ela agarrou em mim e virou a cabeça para trás, em estado de êxtase.

Pronto. Completamente possuída.

Meu leite com mel estava servido.

Depois do café da manhã foda e completo, tomamos banho e finalmente pegamos o carro para voltar da melhor viagem que já fiz. Pouco me importava o cansaço, naquele momento. Desfrutar a primeira semana de casado com minha adorável companheira era surreal.

Resolvemos só parar para fazer lanches e dormir. No fim da tarde do domingo, estávamos de volta ao nosso novo lar. Carreguei minha linda esposa para dentro de casa e fechei a porta com meu pé. Tínhamos _muito _o que por em ordem na casa recém-reformada, e então a segunda-feira seria nossa. Só nossa.


	16. Chapter 16

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 05/06/2015!_**

**_*CURTA E CONFIRA AS NOVIDADES DE "MEMORIES" NO FACEBOOK! ACESSO _****_groups/ 1573235672964131/ (SEM ESPAÇOS) E_** **_ www . facebook memoriasaga (sem espaços)._**

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. ANTES DO DIA 05/06/2014, ESTARÁ COMPLETO, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 01/05/2015 SERÁ ATUALIZADO, COM A "PARTE II", NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**16\. ACORDOS (PARTE I)**

–Eu daria _tudo _por uma pizza! – Isabella enfatizou enquanto eu lia à mesa. Não era aquela da cabana, que ainda estava lá, esperando solitária que nós voltássemos. Essa era branca e um pouco maior, alocada na varanda do primeiro andar da nossa casa.

Levantei meu rosto, rindo com o pensamento.

–Que foi?

– Transe comigo e eu vou te dar uma pizza.

– Uma pizza só minha?

– Uhum. – voltei a ler o livro, sorrindo.

–Fazer amor ou... – ela saiu da porta e se aproximou, como se tivesse caído em si a respeito do que ouvira, e eu a olhei.

–Transa é transa, Isabella. Entenda como quiser. – dei de ombros.

– Acordo justo. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e veio me beijar, sentando na minha perna.

Larguei tudo.

Dormimos um sono digno de _Deuses do Rock_ naquela cama nova. Era ótimo não passar frio à noite nem ficar espremido em um pequeno espaço no chão. Melhor ainda era poder abraça-la a noite inteira, sem me preocupar em ficar excitado ou tornar a situação ridícula. Seu perfume natural era sempre o cheiro mais confortante que já senti, por isso não queria mais soltá-la.

–_Então_. – enfatizei. – vamos aos negócios.

Agora, subimos para fazer outras coisas naquela _king size_.

–Doutor... – ela falou ao meu ouvido.

–Sim, moça?

–Estou com uma dor... me cura? – ela sorriu e eu a peguei no meu colo, olhando maliciosamente.

–Preciso te examinar direito, minha cara. Se importa de tirar a roupa?

–Não... – ela riu e tirou peça por peça, enquanto eu mordia os lábios com aquela figura me provocando. – está bom assim? – ela me olhou provocante, só de lingerie.

–Deite-se aí na maca. – indiquei a cama. – vamos ver.

Eu beijei seus pés e passei minhas mãos pelo corpo dela, deixando suas partes cobertas de lado.

–Onde dói?

–Lá embaixo... no meio. – ela sorriu e eu cocei a cabeça.

Lentamente encostei meus dedos no algodão da sua calcinha, acariciando por cima do tecido. Coloquei o pano para o lado e praticamente dedilhei aquela buceta. Isabella lambeu os lábios.

–Dói aqui? – pisquei.

–Dói... – ela riu ironicamente.

–Hum, sei de algo que vai aliviar sua dor. – desabotoei meu cinto e arranquei minha calça, ficando só de cueca. A ida à mercearia podia esperar.

–Qualquer coisa, doutor. Faça parar essa droga de dor. – ela fingiu reclamar.

– Vou fazer isso para você. – tirei minha cueca e penetrei.

–Espero que nunca tenha feito isso com uma paciente. – ela falou com sua voz normal, toda séria, encerrando nossa brincadeira.

–E eu espero que ninguém tenha pensado em brincar de médico contigo antes. – me acomodei entre suas pernas e puxei sua cintura contra o meu corpo, fazendo com que eu ficasse quase todo dentro dela. –envolvi nossos corpos e fiz devagar o que ela tanto queria.

Prendi suas pernas na minha cintura e deitei por cima do seu corpo com todo o meu peso, sem escorar na cama.

_Sem dó._

Ela gemeu alto e abriu boca e olhos, surpresa com a novidade. Eu sorri orgulhoso e continuei, sabendo que ela queria.

–É todo seu.

–Você parece maior ainda. – ela corou e começou a passar as mãos nos meus ombros. Eu apertei a perna esquerda dela na minha cintura, e meti com jeito, exatamente como ela queria.

–Satisfeita agora?

_Certamente._ Seus olhos brilhavam e eu ri internamente por descobrir que minha esposa podia ser safada, quando queria.

_Isso_ sim era novidade.

–Continue, doutor. – ela mandou.

_Mandou _em mim.

–Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha cara. – não podia deixar meu lado cafajeste de lado. – toma mais. – continuei metendo, e a essa altura já estávamos ofegantes. Ela não parava de gemer ao meu ouvido, o que me deixava louco, louco de tesão. Eu queria gozar, mas esperava ansiosamente por ela.

Cheirei seu perfume na cabeça e empurrei meu sexo dentro dela com força. Era isso que ela queria. Era exatamente o que eu precisava. Surpreendentemente puxou meu corpo com mais força do que nunca, e eu penetrei mais ainda. Se é que isso era possível.

Não há dúvidas de que sua libertação foi a mais longa até agora.

Aposto que sentiu até minhas bolas querendo entrar na festa, já que gemeu mesmo depois de gozar.

Eu o fiz como um touro.

Minha fêmea era sim a melhor.

Melhor sexo da minha vida.

–Você está me deixando cada dia mais louco. – falei nos seus lábios.

–Você é tão delicioso. – ela sorriu.

–Seu cheiro – respirei fundo. – laranja?

–Ai, meu Deus! – ela arregalou os olhos.

–Que?

–O bolo! – ela levantou correndo e nem sei como saiu por debaixo de mim.

–Não se queime, desastrada! – eu ri enquanto ela desceu para a cozinha, pelada.

Deitei na cama e olhei pra baixo. Minha situação ainda era crítica.

Desci devagar e parei na porta da nossa cozinha para espiar. Isabella estava soltando os bichos, discutindo com o forno. Eu ri sozinho.

–Posso ajudar? – entrei de fininho da cozinha, abraçando ela por trás, completamente brava.

–Quase queimou! – ela soltava o bolo da forma.

–Claro que ia queimar... a criadora estava pegando fogo lá em cima. – eu cheirei no seu cabelo, roçando por trás.

–Não tem graça. – ela falou emburrada.

–Fica uma gata emburrada. – balancei sua cintura para um lado e para o outro, grudado nela.

–Foi sua culpa. Fica me distraindo. – ela virou o rosto para me dizer, cortando um pedaço e comendo.

–Desculpe, amor. Isabella, quero comer seu bolo. – apertei sua cintura e ela sorriu, cortando um pedaço e levando até a minha boca. Meu sexo estava pedindo mais, e pensei comigo, se ela estava tão a fim lá no quarto, por que não?

–Humm. Só que você não me entendeu.

–O que? – ela olhou confusa, lavando a forma.

Eu revirei meus olhos impaciente e fechei a torneira por cima da sua mão, virando ela de frente pra mim.

–Eu quero comer você, Isabella. – mordi meus lábios, pedindo.

–Na cozinha?

–Sim.

–Safado. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu.

–Disse que você está me deixando louco. A culpa é sua. – disse com escárnio e a guiei até a mesa da cozinha.

–Você não presta, Edward...

– Pshhh... – provoquei, deixando ela sentada e abrindo suas pernas para encaixar. – Você gosta, não é?

–Eu te amo tanto que nem sei como parar. – ela declarou, e eu sorri, fazendo o que fazíamos de melhor. Nosso amor só aumentava.

–Parar? Nem brinca com isso... – eu reclamei, enquanto gentilmente fodia. Balancei a cabeça só com a ideia.

–Que foi? – ela cruzou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

–Vai me chamar de fruta se eu repetir uma coisa?

–Não... – ela riu e meu beijou. – O que é?

–Eu estou tão perdidamente apaixonado por você que se um dia você pensar em partir, eu vou me matar.

–Não seja sentimental. – ela me olhou assustada. - Eu não pretendo pensar em partir, amor. – ela me deu um sorriso bem sincero e me beijou novamente, enquanto nossos corpos trepidavam juntos.

Eu sorri em retribuição com o vocativo.

–Do que me chamou?

–Eu quero minha pizza. – ela reclamou.

–Repete.

–Amor... meu amor. Te amo. – ela sorriu, confiante.

Eu a abracei e sorri com o queixo em seu ombro. Continuei lançando todo o meu amor.

– Há uns meses, nunca pensei que pudesse ser sentimental. – eu bufei.

– Mas eu te fiz virar um fofo. – ela fingiu um tom completamente metido, e eu ri.

–Pode parar com essa porra, prefiro "sentimental" mesmo. – murmurei, olhando pra cima enquanto ela sorria.

Voltei meu olhar para ela aos poucos, e rimos juntos enquanto fazíamos o amor mais gostoso que aquela casa provavelmente já viu.

* * *

–Vira pra mim. – mandei.

–Na pia?

–Tanto faz. – revirei os olhos.

–Vem pegar. – ela riu bem fogosa e arrebitou a traseira no banheiro.

Eu peguei _mesmo_.

Cheguei por trás apertando, quase espalmando aquela bundinha macia e branquinha na minha frente. Ela sorria e tentava me beijar, enquanto eu encoxava nela ali.

– Posso? – perguntei, voltando meu olhar para seu sorriso de lado.

–Faça.

Eu o fiz. Inclinei seu corpo ainda mais e penetrei com gosto naquela buceta. Podia ver sua cara de satisfação no espelho à nossa frente, e ela puxou minhas mãos para seus seios. Ela sabia que eu amava aqueles dois.

Isabella sentia cada centímetro com mais paixão. Eu adorava fazer amor com minha mulher. Amor, sexo, eu já nem sabia mais. A grande questão é que, com ela, tudo acontecia ao mesmo tempo. Não podia mais fazer amor sem sexo, muito menos sexo sem amor. Era ela. Minha, a mulher da minha vida.

–Edward, você é o melhor do mundo. – ela sorria e eu também. O comentário dela soou totalmente errado pra mim, já que eu fui o primeiro e único a tocá-la.

–Diga que é minha.

–Eu sou sua... – ela sussurrava enquanto eu rebolava com ela de pé.

–Gosta disso, Isabella? – perguntei sorrindo ao assistir sua excitação no espelho. Desci uma mão pelo seu corpo até chegar no seu quadril, onde pressionei com força.

–Amo... amo o que seu corpo faz com o meu. – ela declarou e foi o suficiente.

Nossos movimentos viraram leves golpes e eu a possuí com toda a honra de ser seu primeiro e único macho. Pude sentir cada espaço vazio no meio das suas pernas e tenho certeza que ela sentiu cada pedaço meu. Naqueles momentos, eu dava graças a Deus por ela usar anticoncepcional. Já teria alguns herdeiros a caminho se não estivesse protegida.

Tentei tirar dela e ela me surpreendeu mais uma vez.

–Não. Eu quero anal. – ela me olhou pelo espelho e segurou firme na minha mão em sua cintura, me deixando sem ação enquanto eu saía de dentro.

–Já falamos sobre isso, Isabella.

–Não quero saber, eu aguento. – ela virou para falar comigo.

Olhei para seu reflexo no espelho e pude perceber que eu não tinha mais saída.

–Perdão, amor... não sei se consigo.

–Ótimo. De novo? Qual é o seu problema?

–Esse é o meu problema, Isabella. – apertei seu seio esquerdo com toda a minha mão e continuei olhando seu reflexo. Eu já havia dito a ela que certos hábitos me lembravam meu passado descuidado. – Eu te amo, gosto de te dar valor, coração.

Ela se virou completamente, rindo impaciente. Abraçou-me pelo pescoço e eu inclinei meu corpo sobre o dela, para encará-la na mesma altura. Pensei que tinha estragado o momento, pelo seu olhar, mas ela sempre me surpreendia.

–Eu te amo. – ela sorriu e eu também, desconfiado. – você cuida de mim, e eu cuido de você... – ela colocou a mão no meu sexo e começou a alisá-lo. Eu fiquei mais louco do que antes sentindo seus dedos. – me mostre como é e eu te digo se gosto ou não. Confio em você. – ela me acariciava freneticamente enquanto sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Eu já estava quase explodindo, e tirei sua mão de mim. Hora de acabar com aquilo.

–Ok... – falei metodicamente. – vira de novo.

Ela me deu um selinho e virou, se inclinando.

–Relaxa... – coloquei meu indicador na sua frente, com o braço enroscando na sua cintura. Comecei a massagear seu clitóris e ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo. – sempre pronta pra mim. – sorri contra seu ouvido e mordi sua orelha de leve.

Segurei meu pau com a outra mão e lentamente encaixei na sua bunda. Isabella mordeu os lábios e sua expressão era de dor, mas penetrei só até a metade e, quando ela relaxou, era inevitável lembrar daquele sexo que fazia antes de conhece-la.

–Tudo bem? – perguntei, sorrindo para ela no espelho.

–Sim. – ela sorriu de olhos fechados, viajando às estrelas.

Agora tudo realmente tinha um novo significado. Transar com minha mulher por trás era completamente diferente de comer uma vadia. Se eu soubesse que seria tão bom, já teria feito aquilo antes, com louvor.

* * *

Uma, duas, cinco, dez pizzas. Poderia dar dez, trinta, cinquenta pizzas nos dias seguintes. Ouvir suas tímidas declarações de amor me fazia bem melhor. Em casa, no carro, na minha sala da clínica, na universidade. Ela agora deixava escapar, e eu fingia não reparar, mas não podia negar nossa crescente e maravilhosa conexão.

Nada mais iria nos separar. Nem mesmo o orgulho besta da família.

_Foda-se_ a tradição.

Ainda perdíamos tempo escondendo o nosso relacionamento. Só três pessoas sabiam. Uma desconfiava, é claro. Rosalie, a loira de cabelos compridos, filha do Professor J. Jenks, e candidata a namorada de Emmett, olhava suspeitando a todo o momento durante as aulas. Isso porque eu tentava ao máximo não olhar para Isabella. Mas ela, é claro, era pior atriz. Corava quando fazíamos contato visual ou quando eu perguntava qualquer coisa em sua direção. Para Rosalie e os outros, Isabella era a filha caçula do Dr. Masen.

A grande maioria sequer sabia que se tratava de uma adoção.

Em questão de semanas recebi uma péssima notícia e um convite que mudaria nossa vida. Minha formatura de Direito chegava, e meus pais iriam estar lá. Eles iriam interromper a viagem especialmente para interromper minha felicidade. Não me agradava nada a ideia, mas Isabella queria tanto, que não parecia justo negar. E ela ficou radiante quando soube da oportunidade. Era a chance de conhecer meus pais. Como colega de curso, de faculdade, que seja. Iria preparar o terreno e adiante, sim, minha "namorada". Por mais que não ligasse a mínima, não queria matar ninguém com o susto das palavras "noiva" e muito menos "esposa" assim, de supetão.

Sabia que Isabella não estava mais curtindo a história de silêncio. Ela aceitava toda a história da mudança de nome e identidade, até se divertia com aquilo.

Mas sobre o nosso amor, ela não queria mais ser um segredo. E eu poderia muito bem entende-la, pois não era fácil viver limitadamente quando eu poderia oferece-la o mundo.

* * *

–Isso é tão estranho.

–Eu sei. Desculpe por isso. – voltei a olhar para ela, tentando sorrir de lado para confortá-la. Ainda que estivesse quebrado por dentro.

– Já estou com saudades... – ela disse, olhando para baixo e balançando os pés, sentada na bancada.

–Eu também. – me aproximei para beijá-la. – volto assim que der...

–Espero que sim.

–Pode me prometer uma coisa?

–Sim. – ela voltou a me olhar, respondendo sem nem me ouvir.

–Cuida da nossa casa? – sorri ao observar sua prontidão, tentando beijá-la. Ela retribuiu e fez uma careta para a minha gravata, arrumando o nó direito.

–Sim, senhor.

Eu fiz uma careta e ela sorriu.

–Digo, sim, doutor.

– Verdade ou desafio? – brinquei, admirando os olhos da minha linda esposa enquanto ela arrumava minha roupa no meu peito.

Ela não tinha mais rodeios.

–Desafio.

–Se não destruir a casa e fizer tudo direitinho, vou trazer várias pizzas pra você. – prometi entre seus lábios.

–Marguerita, portuguesa e mozarela? – ela falou com sotaque.

–E o meu pepperoni bem grande pra você. – sorri no seu ouvido, retribuindo seu tom.

–Humm, parece ótima. – ela riu. – Estou feliz que está chegando o dia de conhecê-los. – ela me abraçou.

Eu revirei os olhos porque ela estava criando muitas expectativas para pouca merda.

–Não espere muito...eles são...

– Uma merda?

–É. – eu olhei sério para ela. – E temos que ir com calma para...

–Eu sei, relaxa. Serei apenas sua amiga ainda. – ela revirou os olhos. – mas... pelo menos eles saberão da minha existência. Né? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – e saberei pelos olhares se agrado ou não.

–Eu não ligo para o que eles vão achar, sabe por que?

–Hum?

–No fim das contas, já estamos juntos nessa... e danem-se todos.

–Bem, _eu_ ligo. – falou em tom aborrecido, e tentou se consertar. - E na semana que vem vai me levar a Port Angeles?

–Vou te levar a uma loja. Fique tranquila, será a convidada mais linda da festa. – prometi. – Não que precise de esforço...

–Estou contando os dias para te ver de pinguim. – ela riu com as mãos na frente da boca._Fodidamente_ linda.

–Agora tenho que ir. Comporte-se. Te vejo no domingo. – dei um tapinha na sua traseira enquanto ela andava na minha frente para me ver sair. Não podia acreditar que ficaria duas noites sem segurar naquela bunda gostosa. Para minha sorte, fazíamos tudo o que podíamos com muita frequência. Hoje foi especialmente diferente. Já estava quase desacostumado a ficar de roupas em casa. – Te amo, _mon amour._ – sussurrei ao seu ouvido e dei um último beijo.

–Te amo também, amor. – ela sorriu me beijando e deu tchau, toda tristonha enquanto eu subia na Harley.

Seria frescura dizer que deixa-la numa sexta-feira à noite triste e com desejo me partiu o coração?

Era a primeira vez que nossa triste realidade nos acordava nossos sonhos.

Meus pais haviam chegado hoje, de acordo com as notícias. O mínimo que poderia fazer para disfarçar, daqui para a frente, seria ficar em casa um dia ou outro. Eu tinha que fazer de tudo para preservar nosso relacionamento, pensando nos mínimos detalhes. Estava disposto a encenar num ótimo teatro.

_Tudo_ pela minha garota.

* * *

Tudo havia mudado tanto desde a última vez que os vi, mas eles ainda eram os mesmos velhos ratos de sempre.

–Boa noite.

–Ora, ora, olha quem apareceu. – disse meu pai enquanto eu entrava na sala de jantar. Todos já estavam à mesa, prontos para iniciar a refeição. Ele mal olhou para o meu rosto.

Minha mãe? Essa simplesmente levantou a cabeça para lançar um sorriso amarelo.

–Bom te ver, Edward. – ela se limitou a isso.

–Sente-se conosco, meu jovem. – disse ele.

E eu sentei. Porque a prévia do que costumavam ser as noites naquela casa me davam um nó na garganta.

Eu já sentia falta da espontaneidade de Isabella assim que entrei em casa. Dona Stephenie tentava fazer o mínimo de contato visual possível e aquilo, agora, com minha nova perspectiva de vida, parecia tão errado que eu não me contive, quando ela me serviu.

Hora de começar a quebrar regras.

–Boa noite, Stephenie, como está? – levantei para abraça-la.

Ela tremeu.

_Gelou._

–Eu... bem, se... – ela me olhou em choque. Eu não falava com criados na frente dos meus pais, e os criados não tinham permissão para falarem conosco.

Podia muito sentir os olhares enfurecidos do meu pai em minha direção. Era como se eu o desafiasse para uma guerra. Minha mãe arregalou os olhos para mim e depois para ele, como se já esperasse o que estava por vir.

–Fora, Stephenie! – ele berrou secamente do outro lado da mesa. E ela saiu, sem graça, porque o babaca do meu pai era o Deus naquela casa.

Eu virei para Stephenie pedindo desculpas com meus olhos, e ela retribuiu meu olhar como se dissesse "tudo bem, meu filho".

E porque eu era mesmo desafiador, acrescentei.

–A comida está ótima, como sempre. – sorri e voltei a comer. Tive certeza que ela ouviu, quando virou a cabeça de lado, saindo da sala de jantar.

Meu pai voltou a me olhar com ódio.

– Vejo que as coisas não mudaram muito por aqui. – sorri com escárnio enquanto me alimentava.

–Não posso dizer o mesmo. – ele me degolou com o olhar. – Formado, finalmente.

Eu balancei os ombros, aquilo realmente não me interessava.

–Soube que ficou bastante na república. – meu pai falou.

–Sim, senhor. Aluguei um lugar lá.

–E o estágio?

Obviamente ele só tinha interesse nisso.

–Começou há dois meses. – menti. Ele não precisava mesmo saber que o estágio ainda não havia começado. Indagaria o motivo pelo qual eu ficava fora se a maior parte do tempo se nem sabia da minha outra graduação.

–Está diferente, querido. – minha mãe sorriu novamente, tentando parecer social. – parece mais jovem.

–Eu me dei uma boa folga nos últimos meses. – sorri enquanto ironicamente pensava _nela,_ a razão da minha existência. Minha doce Isabella.

–É bom que aproveite mesmo. Em breve teremos muito o que fazer. – meu pai disse, e eu estranhei aquilo. – as coisas mudaram. – comi devagar, levantando o garfo e olhando pra ele.

–Como assim?

–Tivemos alguns problemas, querido. – minha mãe disse involuntariamente, e ele a olhou praticamente mandando se calar.

–Acumulamos alguns... problemas. De forma que precisamos tomar algumas providências.

–Não estou acompanhando. Tem a ver com a viagem?

Eles se olharam, e meu pai era tão covarde que não queria abrir o jogo.

–Parcialmente. Conversaremos sobre isso e vamos dar um jeito no domingo.

–Por que no domingo?

–Negócios, Edward. Amanhã entramos no assunto.

Olhei desconfiado para minha mãe, e ela voltou a comer sua sobremesa.

Essa porra de clima todo só podia significar uma coisa: algo errado estava para acontecer. Revirei meus olhos e decidi sair da mesa. Não tinha sentido algum ficar ali aturando aqueles dois.

–_O-k._ – caçoei. – Bem, boa noite.

–Você dormindo às... dez da noite? – ele olhou no relógio de ouro da sala. – deveria estar saindo. Aliviando com alguma acompanhante. – ele não se importava de falar aquela canalhice na frente de uma mulher.

–Não hoje. Eu mudei alguns hábitos. – ri orgulhoso de mim mesmo, e não entenderam nada.

– Quer dinheiro?

–Não. Preciso dormir. Já que não temos nada para falar, certo? Mal posso esperar para amanhã. – ri sarcasticamente.

–Amanhã falaremos. Boa noite.

Era assim a (falta de) vida em casa. Eu, sempre resumido a nenhum tipo de afeto e eles, completamente ignorantes sobre o próprio filho e cheios de mistérios.

Fui para o meu velho quarto e tudo naquela casa soava tão frio que eu queria viajar telepaticamente de volta para a minha casa. Minha e de Isabella. Minha cabana. Céus, como éramos felizes ali.

Ainda lembro de como fizemos amor freneticamente em vários cantos da casa nova. Isabella era a garota dos meus sonhos, e eu tinha certeza que ela seria minha eternamente. Faria de tudo para deixa-la feliz. Tentava lembrar do seu cheiro, seu olhar de moleca e seu fogo. Fizemos duas vezes só naquele dia. E agora... era a primeira noite afastados em quase cinco meses.

Depois que batizamos a cozinha, sem pudor tentamos em outros cômodos da casa. Banheiro, sofá da sala, cozinha de novo, e o meu escritório. Incansáveis, pela frente e atrás. Cheios de desejo e apaixonados.

Também lembrei-me de quando tentei contar os sinais pelo seu corpo e me perdi por horas. Primeiro porque eram muitos. Segundo, porque era sempre bom ter um motivo para devorá-la enquanto ela lia. Minha sereia, minha mulher. Comecei a rir sozinho. Ali, no silêncio daquele quarto, não me restava nada a não ser minha mão amiga. Edward Júnior precisava de uma ajudinha já que sua pequena Isabella estava bem, bem longe dali para aquecê-lo.

* * *

Eu entrei na sala, cansado de passar um plantão no hospital. Isabella estava colocando a mesa e se arrumando, e meu choque foi o maior do mundo quando ela virou de frente e sorriu.

Sua barriga.

Puta merda. Estava louco? Quando foi aquilo que eu nem sabia?

**16\. ACORDOS (PARTE II)**

Engoli a seco e tentei manter o controle, com medo de assustá-la ou ser autointitulado louco.

–Minhas costas estão me matando. – ela reclamou, se aproximando para me abraçar. Claro que não podia, aquela bola estava entre nós.

–Falta... quanto tempo? – perguntei com a voz seca.

–Três meses. Você sabe, não seja burro! – ela acusou. - E você não arrume plantões a partir do mês que vem porque eu vou te matar se não estiver ao meu lado quando nosso filho nascer. – ela ameaçou.

–Nosso... filho?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, eu abri os olhos. Tive que acender a luz para perceber que estava em dois pesadelos. Primeiro, estar na minha casa. Segundo, por Isabella estar grávida.

Eu levantei para lavar meu rosto e meu coração parecia querer sair do meu peito. Respirei fundo para voltar à cama.

Seis da manhã.

Cocei minha cabeça e esfreguei meus olhos tomando um golpe de realidade ao perceber que ainda restavam mais de trinta horas até vê-la. Precisava tirar a limpo aquela história, apesar de ser completamente irracional. Eu sabia que estava se cuidando. Ela certamente teria alguma explicação para aquilo, já que entendia desses assuntos de mulherzinha, como significado de sonhos. A não ser que ela... bom, comecei a pensar em rezar para ela não ter esquecido do anticoncepcional. Não que eu fosse renegar um filho nosso... na verdade, poderia pensar no caso, agora que já estava casado e nosso relacionado era sério. Mas não era o momento. Daqui a alguns anos, talvez. Quer dizer, sei lá. Seria um moleque bonito. Pelo menos seria feito com amor.

Resumi minha manhã lendo livros antigos, jornal e arrumando meu quarto. As memórias eram distantes, nem parecia que eu morava aqui. Eu não pertencia mais àquele lugar. Agora mais do que nunca, já que meu coração estava bem longe.

Dia chato, tarde chata. A noite? Uma porra.

Jantar tedioso e a pior conversa em meses.

– Então, qual é a grande novidade? – sentei entediado na cadeira do escritório do meu pai.

–Edward, nosso patrimônio está ameaçado.

–E...?

Eu provocava, admito. Mesmo que involuntariamente. Provocava sua raiva, mas dane-se, era sincero. Meu pai me examinou por alguns instantes e soube que sua ira aumentava a cada instante em minha direção.

–Você não entende? Nós estamos falindo! – ele esbravejou.

–Perdão, mas isso não é o fim do mundo. – falei apático.

–Não é o fim do mundo. – ele murmurou baixo, e eu sabia de onde herdei aquele escárnio todo. – Não é o fim do mundo? Eu te sustentei até aqui, Edward, e olha como você se preocupa com nossa família. – ele bateu na mesa.

–Eu quis dizer que deve haver uma solução. – revirei os olhos para aquele besteirol.

–Certamente. Eu tenho uma solução.

– Que bom então. – fingi um sorriso desinteressado.

– E é aí que você entra, Edward.

–Eu? Como? – olhei desconfiado.

–Amanhã temos um almoço com os Jenks. A Senhora Hale também virá. Pelo que você deve lembrar, o professor Jenks é o sub-diretor da University of Washington, e tenho observado inúmeros patrimônios desta região, todos ligados ao nome deles. Depois daquele outro professorzinho, Masen.

–E o que eu tenho a ver com eles?

–Você irá cortejar Rosalie, Edward.

–Sem chance. – ri com o absurdo.

–Não só isso, como irá propor o casamento em um mês, após sua formatura.

–O que? – berrei, incrédulo. – Não!

–Sim, Edward. Esta decisão já foi tomada. A jovem já foi prometida a você.

–Eu não amo Rosalie. Não somos nem amigos. E que papo é esse de prometida? Voltamos alguns séculos atrás e eu não sei?

–Basta, Edward! – ele berrou, dando um soco furioso na mesa. – Esse é um negócio. Se não fizer por bem, fará por mal. Ou você pensa que eu não ia descobrir sobre seu financiamento naquele lixo de clínica da vila onde você é voluntário?

–Eu financio apenas com meu próprio trabalho.

–Posso te garantir que passará fome e_ todos_ sairão feridos se não cooperar. Especialmente os que estiverem mais fracos.

–Está ameaçando fazer o que exatamente?

–Estou constatando, filho. – ele riu maleficamente. - Se quiser continuar perdendo seu tempo como ajudante naquele lugar miserável, é melhor seguir meu conselho. – ele sorriu lenta e diabolicamente. – palavra de pai.

Com que audácia ele falaria isso? Senti minha garganta queimar. Segurei-me na cadeira para não esbravejar tudo o que tinha para falar. Eu tinha a mulher da minha vida me esperando em casa, e ele queria que eu casasse com... Rosalie? Por interesse? Nem se Isabella nunca tivesse aparecido. Pensei que iria enfartar enquanto ele falou aquela coisa totalmente sem sentido. Eu não podia contar sobre Isabella. Isso a colocaria em risco, e ela só tinha a mim.

Eu pertencia a ela, e ela era a única mulher que pertenceria a mim.

Respirei fundo com a garganta seca e rapidamente pensei que deveria haver uma saída.

–Onde vai? – ele perguntou enquanto eu levantava da cadeira, atordoado.

–Dormir. – sorri ironicamente.

_Filho da puta_. Não me interessava quem ele era mais. Aquilo era o fim. Nunca. _Nunca _faria aquilo. Tinha que haver uma saída.

Dona Stephenie me olhou confusa quando eu saí em estado de choque do escritório.

–Tudo bem, meu filho?

–Não. – declarei em choque e subi para meu quarto, completamente sem ação.

Eu deitei na cama e tudo o que queria era acordar desse pesadelo. Por ironia do destino, quis que aquele de ontem fosse a realidade. De repente, daria tudo para Isabella estar grávida. Seria assustador, mas nem um milésimo se comparado a essa história toda do meu pai.

Estava muito ocupado para dormir. O dia estava quente, mas o quarto estava tão frio que eu não sabia mais em qual temperatura acreditar. Tudo seria mais fácil com minha garota aqui. Revirei na cama tentando decifrar porque, porque aquilo tinha que acontecer para acabar com minha breve felicidade.

Várias perguntas. Por que estávamos falindo. Por que Rosalie. Por que eu deveria salvá-los.

A principal pergunta era _como_. Como eu contaria aquilo à Isabella. Eu não queria. Mas eu tinha que contar. Ela não iria gostar. Ela ia me odiar. Tinha que haver um jeito de frear aquilo tudo.

Levantei no meio da noite e fui até a cozinha para tomar água. Minha garganta estava mais seca do que nunca, e sentia a todo tempo que havia levado uma punhalada no peito. Desci as escadas encolhendo os braços de frio, e a luz da cozinha estava acesa. Stephenie estava lá. Sentei à mesa, tomando goles e até para ingerir estava difícil.

–O que está acontecendo, meu filho? – ela perguntou preocupada e eu balancei a cabeça. – Eu sei que não está bem.

–Seu chefe... quer que eu case. Vai me fazer casar – falei em choque ainda.

–E você não?

–Não. – respondi, soluçando de frio.

Ela suspirou e bateu nas minhas costas, mostrando apoio.

–E não é com a moça bonita que gosta, né? – ela sorriu de lado, tentando me ver.

–Não é com ela.

Dona Stephenie pegou no meu braço e sentiu como eu estava arrepiado.

–Está com frio, meu filho?

–Muito.

Ela me olhou estranhamente.

–Deve estar ficando gripado... está calor aqui. – eu continuei olhando perdidamente para a mesa e ela não hesitou em segurar nas minhas costas. – Querido, não deveria fazer o que não quer fazer.

–Eu não tenho escolha.

–Hum, meu filho. Eu devo respeito e sou grata ao trabalho que tenho aqui mas... cá entre nós. – ela falou numa voz bem miúda. – não deixe ninguém decidir sobre sua felicidade.

–Eu... agradeço sua preocupação. – olhei para ela e voltei a examinar a mesa.

Ela tinha razão. Eu não deveria deixar ninguém decidir sobre minha felicidade. Mas, na minha família, não existia razão. Existia poder e ganância. Dinheiro, mentiras e ameaças. Poupei aquela senhorinha de tudo o que eu ouvi do meu pai.

Eu sabia que contra ele, não tinha como lutar.

Não consegui pregar os olhos.

Retrocedi e peguei meu maço de cigarros. Era uma forma de me acalmar.

Quando amanheceu totalmente, ainda estava em estado de choque com tudo o que ouvi e estava prestes a acontecer em minha vida.

Relutei ao máximo até descer para o almoço, e quando o fiz, estavam lá. Todos. A figura da falsa felicidade. Meus pais, Rosalie, seu irmão gêmeo Jasper, Sr. Jenks e sua esposa, Lillian Hale. Ele, _Muito_ interessado nessa apresentação oficial, por sinal.

Falsos sorrisos. Cabelos falsos. Maldito casamento falso. Eu tive vontade de vomitar na cara de todos. Meu estômago embrulhou de tanta náusea. Meu pai praticamente fez a conversa em meu lugar. Olhei pouco para Rosalie. Ela, por outro lado, não parava de me olhar. Eu ainda estava sem ação. Como se estivesse sob efeito de anestesia em excesso. Puro desgosto. Provavelmente notou minha apatia, e nunca sorriu. Nunca deixamos a mesa para conversarmos a sós. Mas as intenções daquele almoço eram assustadoramente claras.

* * *

–Escuta bem, rapaz. Se esse seu comportamento impedir meus planos ou se o Dr. Jenks repensar neste casamento, eu prometo que irá se arrepender de ter nascido! – ele me ameaçou na cadeira, com a face na minha.

Agora estava mais do que claro. Ele tinha ódio de mim. _Como se eu nunca tivesse me arrependido_, pensei.

–A menos que não se preocupe mesmo com aquela espelunca e nem com seus amigos e conhecidos. Porque eu juro, Edward, cada um sofrerá as consequências de seus atos daqui para frente! – ele continuou.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Um marmanjo sendo domado por um capataz interesseiro e maquiavélico. Esse era meu próprio pai. Tudo estava _tão_ errado. Mas eu não podia bater de frente. Sabia que ele realmente poderia prejudicar qualquer um para alcançar seus objetivos. Engoli a seco novamente quando avaliei o peso das últimas palavras. Ele iria atrás de qualquer um. Ele facilmente descobriria Isabella. Senti uma pontada só de cogitar.

–Fui claro, rapaz? – ele se inclinou.

–Sim senhor, já entendi. – levantei.

–Fale com Stephenie que já pode servir o chá.

–Vou pra república. Passo aqui durante a semana.

Ele virou na cadeira para ler o jornal e fingiu que não ouviu.

Eu arrumei minhas coisas, peguei dinheiro que havia guardado em meu quarto, peguei minha Harley e me debandei dali.

Quando cheguei em casa, Isabella estava lendo na sala, deitada no sofá. Ela deu um pulo da almofada e veio sorrindo me abraçar. Aquilo me matou. Eu não conseguia sorrir, piscar, nem nada. Ela, é claro, a essa altura já me conhecia bastante. Mas ainda que não conhecesse, saberia que algo aconteceu.

–Você tá bem? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, agora levantando a cabeça para me olhar, ainda abraçada em mim enquanto eu estava estático.

–Estou. – menti. Eu daria tudo para negar o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Nós não merecíamos aquilo. _Ela_ não merecia aquilo.

–Mentiroso. – ela sorriu, se agarrando ao meu pescoço.

–Desculpe, estou apenas cansado. – tentei disfarçar, pegando despreocupadamente nas suas costas. – e um pouco gripado, não dormi muito bem.

–Que droga. – ela se inclinou na ponta dos pés descalços e me deu um selinho. Eu tentei retribuir, mas parece que esqueci minhas habilidades teatrais em casa.

–Seu pai te bateu ou algo assim? – ela me puxou pelo pescoço, e eu sorri de lado, ainda sério.

–Digamos que sim. Uma surra.

Era verdade. Ele me golpeou de uma forma cruel dessa vez.

–Sinto muito, amor. – ela me soltou enquanto eu sentava no sofá.

–Eu... vou tomar um banho. E depois comprar sua pizza.

–Não precisa. Tenho uma surpresa pra você depois. – ela continuou tentando me animar.

Eu esfreguei a cabeça, tentando me concentrar nela.

–O que é?

–Não sei se vai gostar. Primeiro vá pro seu banho. Parece cansado mesmo. – ela mandou e eu levantei, tentando sorrir para ela, mas provavelmente estava muito estranho.

Eu pensei no banho, e decidi que precisava conta-la. Faria amanhã, porque era um completo covarde agora que amava aquela mulher.

Vesti minha roupa de um jeito monótono, avaliando como seria a melhor forma de falar, amanhã. Saí do banheiro e meu coração partiu novamente ao vê-la sorrindo, arrumando a cama. Ela parou e veio até mim, com aquele olhar doce e tímido.

–Melhor?

–Não muito, acho que vou ficar alguns dias assim.

–Que saco.

–É... então, o que tem para me falar?

–Hmm, deixa pra lá. Acho que não é um bom dia pra te falar sobre as novidades.

Eu gelei. Novamente engoli a seco.

Lembrei do meu sonho de dois dias atrás.

–É tão grande assim?

–Para mim, sim. Tenho medo de que você não aceite bem. Vamos jantar?

Gelei mais ainda. Novidade grande para ela que eu posso não aceitar bem? Céus, minha vida não poderia ficar mais complicada nesse momento. Era isso.

Isabella estava grávida.

–Ok... vamos jantar, e se estiver pronta, depois me fala.

–Você tá mal mesmo. – ela franziu o cenho e segurou na minha mão, levantando apressada. – Vem, fiz algo diferente.

–Vejo que está com várias novidades...

–É, mas essa é menos assustadora do que a outra.

Eu gelei. Terceira vez que engoli seco desde que cheguei ali.

– Não acho que a outra é assustadora. – olhei para ela, e ela me olhou estranho.

–Nem ouviu ainda.

Eu puxei sua cadeira perto da minha e olhei indiscretamente para seu perfil. Ela percebeu e sorriu, corando.

– Está bonita. – me consertei, sentando.

– Engordei um pouco, eu acho.

Eu literalmente me engasguei com minha própria saliva. Olhei para ela e ela estava confusa.

– Vou pegar mais água. – levantei e ela me acompanhou com o olhar.

–Talvez deva abrir um vinho?

–Não, não é uma boa ideia.

–Por quê? – ela me olhou enquanto eu sentava com uma jarra à mesa.

–Não acho que seja uma boa ideia você beber. – olhei para ela praticamente me desculpando, mas ainda com cara de derrota.

–Ok... – ela revirou os olhos, abrindo a travessa na mesa e me servindo.

–Está cheiroso, o que é? – perguntei olhando para ela.

Tentei ver alguma sombra que eu ainda não tivesse percebido antes, mas ela vestia com uma das minhas blusas. Não as de banda, mas uma cinza clara completamente larga nela, mais do que as que ela tanto gostava. Suspeitei ainda mais. Ela consertou a blusa enquanto corava. Achou que eu estava olhando para seus seios.

–Lasanha de camarão.

Voltei meus olhos para o prato e sorri. Mas foi por pouco tempo. Como podia ser tão cruel ela ter pensado em preparar um jantar para nós enquanto eu estava tecnicamente cortejando outra garota para ter o tipo de casamento que eu nunca quis com ninguém, somente com Isabella?

Ela me esperou começar a comer, e me olhou desconfiada quando eu demorei. Percebi e comi, olhando para seu rosto. Ela estava ansiosa por uma resposta.

–Você, Isabella.

–O que? – ela sorriu de lado.

–Nunca falha. – comi a grandes garfadas, e ela sorriu, começando a comer e corando. – é a melhor em todos os sentidos. – sorri em retribuição, comendo. Realmente estava deliciosa. – Não há ninguém como você.

Ela me serviu mais e eu não tinha como negar. Não estava com fome, porque a ansiedade e preocupação tinham tomado conta de mim, mas o sabor era muito agradável e eu não podia fazer diferente com ela.

–Comi tanto que estou enjoada. – ela declarou e eu arregalei os olhos, terminando de beber. Quase me engasguei de novo. -Tadinho. – ela riu, do outro lado da cadeira.

–Gripe escrota. – murmurei, limpando meu queixo com um lenço de papel.

Ia ajudar a lavar a louça, mas ela não deixou, então eu só sequei. Tudo estava muito difícil para mim, só que eu não queria preocupa-la. Mas Isabella é Isabella, e ela não errava.

–Edward... não é só a gripe, não é? – ela me olhou, séria, sentando na cama ao meu lado, quando subimos. Eu tentei não olhar para ela, dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas era melhor encará-la. – Eu não sou burra. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, você voltou muito estranho.

–É, algumas coisas aconteceram.

Ela mordeu os lábios tentando me decifrar, e minha garganta doía ao olhar para ela.

–Eu sei que não gosta de falar sobre eles, mas... não seria melhor conversarmos? Quer dizer, sou sua amiga, lembra? E agora esposa. Tudo bem se tivermos que enfrentar seus problemas juntos.

Eu tive nojo de mim naquele instante. Nojo por ter aceitado aquele acordo falso. Nojo por estar prestes a ter meu nome envolvido com outra pessoa, simplesmente por não ter uma saída. Eu já pensava há mais de vinte e quatro horas e ainda não tive nenhuma ideia. Eu aceitei aquilo no momento em que ele ameaçou envolver outras pessoas. Nojo de agora estar prestes a ferir aquela com quem eu verdadeiramente me importava. Num impulso descontrolado, puxei Isabella para meu corpo e a abracei. Ela sorriu de lado, retribuindo.

–O que aconteceu, Edward?

–Podemos conversar amanhã sobre isso?

–Podemos. - Ela sorriu, me olhando. - senti sua falta.

–Eu também, meu bem. – a abracei novamente e enterrei meu nariz em seu pescoço cheiroso. Aquela era a minha Isabella, a mulher que eu queria casar por completo.

–Posso te contar minha novidade agora? – ela me abraçava, sorrindo. Eu beijei sua testa, pronto para ouvir aquilo. Já estava tão fodido, pior não poderia ficar mesmo.

–Conta. – encarei, tirando o cabelo do seu rosto, e ela corou.

–Estou com vergonha.

–Eu sei. – sorri. – mas não precisa. Estou aqui contigo.

Ela me olhou mais confusa ainda.

–O que você acha que é? – ela perguntou.

–Sei lá, quero ouvir de você... não vou ficar bravo.

–Ham?

Eu revirei meus olhos, momentaneamente distraído. Aquilo ia ser diferente.

–Você por um acaso está... grávida?

–"Por um acaso"? – ela riu, tensa.

–Eu te engravidei, não foi? – perguntei ao seu ouvido.

–Que merda você está falando? Eu não estou grávida, Edward.

–Não?

–Não! Meu Deus. De onde você tirou isso? – ela me empurrou, chocada.

–Ué, você disse que tinha uma novidade... que talvez eu pudesse aceitar mal. Achei que era isso.

–Você não está bem mesmo. – ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu sorri cabisbaixo. Talvez para mim mesmo, por ter sido tão tolo. Ela prestava atenção à minha reação e parecia surpresa.

–Então o que é? – tentei disfarçar a... desilusão. Por mais improvável que fosse, esse era o meu sentimento naquele momento.

–Eu fiz uma música. Só. – ela ainda estava confusa, me olhando sem graça.

–É mesmo? Mostre.

–Ok... – ela se arrastou e pegou o violão encostado na cama. – sei lá, acho melhor não. – largou o instrumento no colo.

–Não, mostra. Quero ouvir. – encorajei, tentando um tom alegre e mais convincente.

–Tá. – ela começou a tocar uma música suave no violão, e pra minha surpresa, tinha uma letra. Não acabada. De fato, apenas parecia ser um refrão. Nenhum de nós era músico profissional, mas Isabella tinha talento. Sua voz meiga, doce, e seu dedilhar suave quase me distraíram por completo. Mas minha atenção percebeu no refrão algo conhecido... a música era sobre um casal. E era sobre nós.

Eu queria me matar por tanta decepção. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo. Devo ser um filho da puta mesmo, pra merecer essa desgraça.

Quando ela terminou, eu a abracei. Ela me olhava apreensiva, e corava de dar nervoso.

–Eu amei.

–Mesmo. – ela revirou os olhos.

–Claro. Você toca e canta bem.

–Ah, isso é conversa de namo... – ela me olhou sorrindo, tinha esquecido de novo. – marido.

–Não sou tão babão ao ponto de te enganar se não gostar de algo. – tentei uma careta.

–Com exceção de hoje, é sim. – ela sorriu. – fiz pra você.

Eu sorri com sua declaração, tentando esconder minha tristeza. Estava cada vez pior fingir que estava tudo bem.

–Mas a letra é sobre nós, não?

–Eu ainda não terminei. – ela desafiou.

–Espero que tenha escrito. Ficou muito boa pra esquecer. – sorri ao elogiar.

– Eu gravei no toca-discos. – ela riu. – já que ainda não o usamos direito.

–Bem lembrado. Aliás, ninguém tem o número do telefone daqui ainda.

–Vivíamos na sua caverna antes, sem telefone, luz decente ou chuveiro.

– Mas era divertido, né?

–Era. Tirando a parte que o banheiro não tinha porta.

Eu fechei meus olhos, encostando na cama com ela nos meus braços, lembrando de como fomos felizes na cabana e como era feliz com ela ali, até poucos dias atrás.

–Agora não precisamos dela mesmo.

–É... – ela me olhou, e eu sabia que queria dizer algo.

–Fale.

–Foi bizarro você achar que eu estava grávida.

Eu sorri, lembrando do sonho.

–Tive meus motivos. Por que bizarro?

–Porque se eu estivesse grávida, achava que você iria surtar, terminar comigo, sei lá.

Eu olhei para baixo e tentei focar na conversa.

–Não faria isso.

–Não?

–Não. – sorri para ela, e foi retribuído. – se parecesse contigo, até que dava pra aceitar... numa boa. – brinquei.

–Bem... bom saber.

– Mas peraí, você está lembrando do anticoncepcional, né?

–Estou, não esqueci. – ela revirou os olhos.

–No meu sonho de sábado, sua barriga estava enorme.

–Sonhou que eu estava grávida?

Sorri e balancei a cabeça.

–Eu não estou, Edward.

–Tudo bem. – a abracei.

– Nem quero ser mãe... agora. Quer dizer, somos muito novos, não está na hora.

Pela segunda vez, eu concordei com a cabeça e sorri, fechando os olhos de novo.

Isabella começou a se movimentar no meu colo, mas eu permaneci imóvel, pensando. Apenas sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Pelos seus movimentos, ela estava tirando a roupa. Eu, perdido em pensamentos, não sabia mais o que fazer. Abri meus olhos e confirmei. Ela estava só de calcinha sentada em mim. Pensei em negar, mas eu não podia fazer aquilo. Eu já havia negado tanto nos últimos dois dias que seria um pecado rejeitar o seu amor, mesmo que ela, inocentemente, não soubesse de nada.

E, como se lesse minha mente, ela se explicou.

–Chega, Edward. Eu não quero mais te ver triste. – ela levantou minha blusa, e eu, sem ação, deixei. De fato, ajudei. – Eu te amo. – Fiquei arrepiado ao ouvir aquilo, e ajudei a tirar minha calça e sunga. – Independente do que te disseram na sua casa.

–Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, Isabella. – ao dizer as palavras, puxei ela para meu lado e fiquei por cima. – sempre vou te amar. _Sempre._

Ela sorriu, tímida. Acariciei seu rosto examinando aqueles lindos olhos. Senti-me o pior dos homens por ter que machuca-la. Mas respirei fundo e fiz o que meu coração mandou. Eu iria amá-la. Era o que poderia fazer de melhor naquele momento.

Tirei sua lingerie como se fosse nossa primeira vez novamente, e ela sorriu, me cedendo espaço no seu corpo. Eu beijei seus lábios e fui seu amante, da maneira que ela merecia ser amada, se eu não fosse tão idiota.

Mas ela queria mais. Levantou bem a perna na minha cintura. Puxou, me arranhou, me olhou pedindo mais. E eu estava me segurando para não ceder ao impulso.

–Mais forte! – ela pediu.

–Isabella...

–Por favor. – ela pediu. Aquilo me deixava louco, e eu não podia negar nada esta noite.

E fizemos. Comecei com um oral. Bem profundo. Não era o que ela merecia, mas era o que queria. O resto, bem foi completamente selvagem. Eu imaginei que estava machucando, mas ela não queria nem saber. Cavei fundo em cada penetrada, e pensei que a cama iria quebrar. Coloquei-me completamente dentro dela. Dentro do meu amor. Apertei e saboreei aquela carne com meus dentes e espalmadas. Ouvimos sons da nossa foda a todo o momento. Foi animal. Pensei que não teria espaço e fôlego para tanto, mas ela sempre me surpreendia. Gemeu, riu, gritou meu nome. Três vezes em uma só noite. Eu consegui duas vezes, apesar dos pesares.

Sexo com ela era sempre o melhor. Não era nenhuma das vadias que eu já comi antes, mas sabia me excitar muito mais do que elas. Ela sabia o que fazer, e se eu não tivesse sentido e visto com meus próprios olhos a prova de sua virgindade no lençol depois da nossa lua-de-mel, pensaria que era uma mulher experiente disfarçada de garota inocente. Sexo com ela era único. Era feito com amor e devoção. Seu sentimento era estranhamente enfeitiçador. Talvez por isso eu tenha cedido tantas vezes.

Eu a amava mais do que tudo no mundo.

Ela me abraçou no fim, e acariciou minha cabeça com seus pequenos dedos, me olhando profundamente. Eu olhei perdido para o teto, sentindo sua mão e controlando minha ereção para não assanhá-la de novo. Eu estava exausto. Fechei os olhos tentando relaxar de todos os meus problemas, e retribuí o carinho com minha mão no final da sua cintura, naquelas covinhas que meu deixavam com tesão há alguns meses. Ainda estavam lá.

Depois de algum tempo, comecei a ouvir aquele ronco suave e sabia que ela estava cansada. Não tanto quanto eu, há quase duas noites em claro, mas cansada do meu corpo. Cansada de amar e ser devorada por todos os cantos. Eu a confortei em meus braços e cobri nossos corpos lentamente para não acordá-la.

Não queria tirá-la dali, mas fui consumido por um remorso filho da puta por saber o peso do que eu iria conta-la mais tarde. Tão boa, tão meiga, macia e pura... por cima de um covarde. Um covarde insensato.

O pior era estar convicto de que, se eu negasse o que aquele tirano queria, ela estaria correndo perigo. Porque o filho da puta chegaria nela. Disso eu não tinha dúvidas.


	17. Chapter 17

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 19/06/2015!_**

**_*CONFIRA AS NOVIDADES DE "MEMORIES" NO FACEBOOK! ACESSE: _****_groups/ 1573235672964131/ (SEM ESPAÇOS) E CURTA NOSSA PÁGINA:_** **_www . facebook memoriasaga (sem espaços)._**

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 19/06/2014, SERÁ ATUALIZADO, COM A PARTE II, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**17\. (DES)AJUSTES (PARTE I)**

Aconteceu algo sério com Edward e ele não quis me contar. Eu não lembrava de vê-lo naquele estado desde... nunca. Mostrei que eu estava ali, para ele. Dei meu corpo e alma cheios de amor, o sentimento mais poderoso do mundo, que nos ajuda a ficar fortes e seguir adiante.

Queria confortá-lo e mostrar o quanto ele era especial para mim. Sei que ele relaxou e que era o que precisava naquele momento. Já fizemos isso antes, mas não foi tão intenso. Aquele papo de gravidez realmente fazia sentido, e eu certamente teria engravidado ontem se não estivesse me cuidando.

Vesti minha calcinha que estava embaixo do travesseiro dele e procurei a blusa pelo quarto. Ele não estava mais na cama. Levantei e Edward estava colocando nosso café, cheio de olheiras. Parecia ainda mais cansado do que ontem.

Olhei para ele da porta da cozinha e ele me viu, distraidamente piscou para mim.

–Não dormiu de novo? – estranhei.

–Não. – ele falou secamente e eu me aproximei para abraçá-lo. Ele estava tenso como ontem, e eu estranhei porque depois que nos libertamos na noite anterior, ele deveria ficar mais relaxado.

–Talvez deva procurar o Dr. Masen?

–Não precisa, venha tomar café. – ele sorriu de lado, e eu o olhei torto.

–Qual é o problema, Edward?

–Vamos...tomar café antes, por favor? – ele respondeu, impaciente.

–Tá, mas eu vou querer saber depois.

Ele fez ovos com bacon para mim e o café teve como trilha sonora um silêncio irritante. Edward estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala e eu fui tomar um banho esperando que ele me contasse logo o que tinha acontecido de tão grave. Quando ele viu que não tinha mais saída, se juntou a mim na mesa da varanda da entrada de nossa casa.

Seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que nunca, e isso era muito estranho porque eu não estava muito acostumada com o verde acinzentado.

–Fala logo. – comecei a ficar irritada também, sem saber exatamente o que fazer para ajudar.

Quando ele sentou, olhava para o muro de casa e eu percebi que estava com um cigarro aceso. Isso sim era estranho. Eu diria, assustador. Ele estava indo muito bem, e agora parecia nunca ter largado o hábito.

– Eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa, antes de começar. – ele tragou.

–Sim?

–Não vai me julgar antes de saber meus motivos.

–Sobre o que estamos falando exatamente?

–Calada, Isabella. – ele soltou a fumaça e falou sério, e eu fiquei quieta. Não lembrava mesmo de vê-lo tão nervoso antes. A não ser quando... me pediu em casamento. Eu já estava assustada.

Ele continuou fumando por algum tempo em silêncio, parecia querer criar coragem para falar. Comecei a cogitar o que deveria ser, e só lembrava do pedido de casamento. E do relacionamento difícil com seus pais. Meu coração pulava enquanto eu esperava.

– Esse fim de semana não foi nada fácil. – ele tragou de novo. – meu pai e eu... nós brigamos.

Eu continuei prestando atenção, e ele me olhou para ver se eu estava acompanhando.

–Ele quer que eu antecipe uma atitude que eu nunca quis tomar.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha e ele soltou a fumaça novamente.

–Ele quer que eu case, Isabella. – Edward me olhou e eu fui completamente traída pelo meu olhar confuso. – Ele ordenou que eu case. No civil. – jogou o cigarro fora.

–Ah... – resumi, completamente atordoada. Não sei exatamente o que deveria sentir, mas eu já estava tão acostumada que aceitaria, é claro. Já estávamos vivendo como marido e mulher mesmo.

–Ele quer que eu case com Rosalie Hale. Em cerca de dois meses.

–O que?

Minha mente ficou em branco. O Sr. Aro Volturi queria que Edward casasse com... Rosalie?

Aquilo sim era uma boa piada.

Ele olhou para meu rosto, esperando que eu dissesse algo. Minha confusão mental era grande e eu ri.

–Queria estar lá pra ver a cara dele quando você negou!

Edward continuou lançando seu olhar sombrio e eu lentamente franzi o cenho, não entendendo porque ele não achou graça, quando era tão irônico.

– Você já disse a ele que não vai casar com ela, certo?

Edward continuou sério, e eu sentei na ponta da cadeira para encarar seu rosto.

– Eu não disse "não".

Aquilo foi literalmente o fim. Meu queixo caiu e minhas lágrimas começaram a ameaçar. Tentei ao máximo segurar, mas meus lábios tremeram.

–Por que não?

Ele continuou em silêncio, me olhando.

–Por que não? – eu berrei e aquilo já estava longe demais para eu aguentar.

Comecei a chorar.

–Eu sigo as ordens dele.

– Você tem que estar brincando com a porra da minha cara!

–Não estou brincando. – ele continuou me olhando, e levantou a mão para tocar no meu rosto. – Eu não tive escolha.

Eu estava perdida em um misto abrupto de tristeza e ódio. Quando senti sua sombra perto de mim, comecei a bater nele. Como ele podia estar fazendo isso comigo?

– Não, não me toca! – tentava empurrar suas mãos para longe. - Não consigo acreditar nisso. _Nós_ estamos casados!

–Eu sei... e eu te amo. – ele parou minhas mãos.

–Você não me ama porra nenhuma! – gritei e levantei para entrar.

Longe demais.

Edward _apunhalou _meu coração de uma maneira inacreditável, e eu não iria suportar aquilo.

Fui até a sala e peguei o telefone tremendo e chorando.

–Pra quem você está ligando?

–Vai se foder! – berrei e ele começou a esfregar a mão na cabeça. Parecia assustado com minha reação, mas eu estava pouco me fodendo _mesmo_. Se era assim que ele me amava, não queria saber como deveria ser seu ódio.

–Alice... sou eu. Sim, sim. Está ocupada? - Ela estava surpresa com minha ligação, mas era a única pessoa a quem eu podia recorrer. _Nem fodendo_ ia falar com o Dr. Masen. Ele tentou me avisar que esse casamento não ia dar certo. – Não, tá tudo bem, eu só não quero mais ficar aqui. Eu quero ir pra sua casa, tem algum problema se eu ficar aí? – as lágrimas rolavam, e eu tentava disfarçar a voz - Tá, vou te esperar aqui. Estou na casa nova, em ao lado.

Edward me encarava, perplexo e balançando a cabeça. _Como se ele tivesse o direito_.

Quando desliguei o telefone, não queria mais olhar para ele. Subi correndo as escadas, limpando meu rosto de lágrimas.

Ele subiu logo em seguida, e eu entrei no quarto já pegando a bolsa de viagem e colocando algumas roupas dentro.

–Você não pode ir. – ele falou impaciente, esfregando o cabelo desarrumado. Tão ou mais impaciente do que eu, que arrumava a bolsa rapidamente. – Isabella, estou falando contigo. – ele segurou meu braço e eu tirei rápido dele.

–Já disse pra não tocar mais em mim! – apontei o dedo no seu rosto.

–Você está muito nervosa, precisa me ouvir.

–Eu não tenho mais_ nada_ para ouvir! Eu não te conheço mais.

–Então é assim? – ele começou a ficar nervoso.

–É assim, sim!

–Eu não posso ficar sem você. Por favor.

–Vai pro inferno! – fechei a bolsa de qualquer jeito e calcei meu tênis.

–Você nem sabe os meus motivos! Disse que não ia julgar. – ele falou alto.

Eu ri. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Eu deveria ouvir qualquer coisa além daquilo? Nem pensar. Nem fodendo.

– Eu fui uma burra. Todo esse tempo... achando que um casamento comigo significava algo pra você. Pensando que _eu_ significava algo para você! Agora vejo que não valia _nada_.

–Você acha que não? – ele havia se transformado. Parecia aterrorizado, mas nem era mais da minha conta.

–Tenho certeza que não. Aliás, foi só uma coisa religiosa, certo? Queria me agradar antes de me levar pra cama. Seu porco!

–Pra mim foi real. Eu nunca fui tão sincero quanto fui contigo! – ele se aproximou de mim e eu me afastei, segurando a bolsa. – mas eu tive que ouvir meu pai. Você não entenderia.

–Você. É. Um. Covarde! – falei devagar, modulando bem cada palavra.

–Você disse que queria enfrentar meus problemas comigo! – ele ignorou, cada vez mais exaltado.

– O que sugere? – eu ri, incrédula. – que eu seja sua amante enquanto você casa com ela porque seu papai mandou? Dá um tempo!

Ele só podia estar alucinado se achava que eu iria entender aquilo.

–Espera. Eu te amo! – ele berrou, se ajoelhando irracionalmente e segurando minhas pernas.

– Eu já disse pra não encostar mais em mim! – me desprendi dele e saí pela porta, descendo a escada atolada. - E eu te _odeio_ a partir de agora!

Ele estremeceu quando eu disse aquilo. Parou antes mesmo de pisar no primeiro degrau, e ali permaneceu, estático.

Vi que tinha alguém na porta, e fui correndo abrir. Era Alice, que nos olhou confusa.

–Bella! Você está bem?

–Eu quero sair daqui.

–O que houve? Edward, o que aconteceu? – ela o viu plantado na escada da sala. – o que houve com ele? – ela me perguntou.

–Eu não quero saber. Podemos ir? – tentei não chorar.

Edward acordou do seu _frenesi_ e desceu, sentando no sofá com as mãos na cabeça, e fechando os olhos.

–Isabella... por favor, me escuta.

–Eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz. Me esquece! Divirta-se com sua nova mulher. – chorei enquanto saímos.

Alice olhou chocada para ele quando eu disse aquilo.

–Edward, amanhã eu quero falar contigo. – ela disse, confusa. – depois... vocês dois conversam.

–Não tenho mais porra nenhuma pra falar com ele. Nunca mais. – eu disse enquanto pegava minha bolsa.

Ele não mais levantou a cabeça, e quando saímos, eu desabei. Minhas lágrimas rolaram na minha blusa.

No fim das contas, foi ótimo que o Dr. Masen tenha me adotado.

Ouvimos um barulho de vidro quebrando. Edward tinha arremessado um prato na parede e estava de cabeça baixa, segurando no degrau de madeira maciça da escada.

* * *

– Como ela está?

–Dormiu, pai. – Alice bufou cansada enquanto encostava a porta do quarto de hóspedes, que agora seria meu.

–E Edward?

– Emmett está lá até agora, já estou ficando preocupada. Edward não estava bem, não _mesmo._– Alice encostou ainda mais a porta, mas não sabia que eu ainda estava acordada e conseguia ouvir tudo dali. – Pai, você já sabia que Edward agora vive com Bella em uma casa nova, totalmente isolada? Eles moravam em Yellow Woods esse tempo todo. Pareciam tão estáveis. Isso que ele vai fazer não tem sentido algum! – ela sussurrou.

– Eles estão juntos, Alice. Não poderia esperar outra coisa de Edward, a não ser um lar novo e protegido para Bella.

– Mas ele tem outra!

–Você disse. Realmente não faz sentido.

–O telefone deles está desligado.

–Vamos esperar.

E as vozes sumiram pelo corredor.

Eu estava completamente enojada. Nojo dele, por ter sido tão cruel comigo esse tempo todo. Nojo de mim, por estar perdidamente cega de amor. Nojo do meu corpo, por me deixar levar por um homem que nem pensava mais em mim. Nojo pela minha existência de merda.

Perdida em pensamentos, dormi feito uma pedra, e só acordei com Alice entrando no quarto novamente.

–Desculpa, te acordei?

–Tudo bem, já dormi demais. – levantei desorientada ainda de sono.

–Trouxe seu jantar. – ela colocou a bandeja na cama.

–Não estou com fome, Alice.

–Vamos... você precisa comer – ela revirou os olhos e eu percebi que era sopa.

–Só um pouco. – concordei, prendendo meu cabelo.

–Tome isso antes. – Alice me deu um comprimido.

–Pra que?

–Febre. Papai veio te ver e você estava com trinta e nova de tarde, Bella.

Olhei confusa para ela, mas era bem possível. Eu estava com o corpo mole e sentindo _muito _frio. Tomei o remédio e fiz sua vontade. A sopa não era igual à minha, mas eu nem me importava mais com o gosto de nada.

–Pronto. Minha cabeça está girando. – encostei na cama e ela me olhou, sorrindo de lado e pegando meu prato.

–Bella, sei que é cedo pra isso, mas... se precisar conversar, podemos conversar. Já sou sua irmã mesmo. – ela piscou.

–Ok, obrigada. – eu deitei e tentei fechar meus olhos. Vi pelo reflexo da janela que estavam completamente vermelhos de tanto choro.

Tudo ali era novo e confuso para mim. Casa, família e a distância _dele._

– Vou levar isso, tá bom? – ela apagou a luz, ao lado da porta.

–Tá.

Dormi de novo.

Só acordei bem mais tarde, com Alice subindo na cama de casal. Olhei para ela, que tentava não fazer barulho.

– Há espaço pra mais uma? – ela perguntou com o nariz arrebitado.

–É... acho que sim. – rolei para o lado da parede e janela, e ela deitou ao meu lado.

–Ainda sente frio?

–Sim.

–Hum, bem. – ela começou a balançar os pés na cama e eu fiquei olhando para a janela. – Papai vem te ver quando voltar.

– Não precisa, Alice.

–Bella, você está na casa do Dr. Masen. Acha mesmo que ele não vai cuidar de você?

–Honestamente, não precisa.

–Ora, por favor. Nós todos nos preocupamos contigo. E não me odeie, mas eu estou parcialmente feliz que esteja aqui. – ela sorriu, e eu me virei.

–Parcialmente? – olhei confusa para ela.

–Não queria que tivesse decidido vir aqui nessas condições. Mas sempre quis ter uma irmã. Eu posso arrumar seu cabelo, se você quiser.

–Obrigada, mas... não. – olhei desconfiada com sua oferta sem noção.

–Ok... quando você quiser. – ela sorriu.

Nós ficamos deitadas em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ela começou a falar de novo.

–Dormiu?

–Não. Estou sem sono.

–Quer ver um filme?

Eu balancei os ombros, e ela levantou para ligar a TV do quarto e apagar o abajour.

–Papai está demorando. – ela falou enquanto olhava o relógio e sentava na cama.

–Ele saiu? – perguntei, despreocupada.

–Saiu. Emmett ligou e ele foi atrás. Estão com o Edward.

– Alice... por favor, não fale o nome dele.

Ela me olhou e mordeu o lábio de remorso.

–Desculpa, Bella.

–Tudo bem. – olhei para a TV e lembrei da manhã traumática que tive. Não consegui evitar as lágrimas.

Quando percebeu, Alice me abraçou como uma verdadeira irmã mais velha.

–Não tem problema se quiser chorar. – Ela me acalmou enquanto eu secava as lágrimas.

–Não acredito que fui tão cega, Alice. – eu olhei para ela, chorando em seu ombro.

–Não seja tão dura consigo mesma, Bella. Ninguém percebeu, se te conforta. Nem o papai, que o conhece melhor do que a gente. Nem ele sabia. – ela encostou a cabeça na minha. – e francamente, eu nunca esperei isso dele. Estou muito chocada. Ele parecia tão feliz contigo.

–Ele me machucou, Alice. Demais.

–Ele... encostou em você?

–Não, não. Ele apenas partiu meu coração.

Alice parecia querer chorar também.

– E eu nunca imaginei que Rosalie tivesse algo com ele. Quer dizer, ela é convencida e tudo, mas os dois quase nunca se falam. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Emmett deve estar muito triste também.

– Emmett?

–_Bem_... – ela enfatizou. – ele sempre gostou dela.

Eu olhei para Alice confusa. Taí algo que não descobrimos todo dia.

–Sério?

–Bella, Bella, Bella... se tivesse mais tempo para conversar comigo, saberia os segredos de Yellow Woods. – ela riu de lado. – Emmett sempre teve uma paixonite por Rosalie. Desde que éramos crianças. Vivíamos todos praticamente juntos, até que Edward...- ela me olhou e fez uma careta - bem, ele foi o primeiro a se afastar, quando os pais se mudaram pra mansão.

–Mansão?

–Ele nunca te disse? Deus... bem, eles moram numa mansão em High Hills. Fica perto da divisa de Olympia com uma outra cidade ao norte.

Puro choque. Essa era minha expressão. Eu já imaginava que Edward era rico, mas não sabia ainda que vivia em uma mansão, antes de morar na cabana. Além disso, até onde lembrava, ele disse que os amigos foram aqueles que se mudaram, e não ele.

–Parece que no fim, eu sempre fui deixada de lado na vida dele mesmo.

–Ele não gosta de luxo. – ela completou, como se aquilo pudesse aliviar a barra dele. - A não ser que tenha sido conquistado com o próprio esforço, como o carro e a moto. Ele comprou com o dinheiro da bolsa de pesquisas. Edward é bom com esses estudos sobre doenças.

Ela o mencionou de novo. Eu olhei perdida para a TV. Alice sabia coisas dele que eu nunca soube. Fiquei frustrada, mesmo que agora isso não importasse mais.

–Quer saber? Ele que se foda. – ela falou sorrindo com sua voz fininha e engraçada. – Ele, Jasper e todos esses homens idiotas.

–Jasper? – olhei para ela. – por quê?

–Deixa pra lá. – ela balançou a cabeça, se consertando. Eu ri de lado com o que ela deixou escapar.

Definitivamente, Yellow Woods tinha _muitos_ segredos.

– Obrigada, Alice.

–Irmãs servem pra isso! – ela riu me abraçando.

Eu estava quase cochilando quando ouvimos uma porta de carro fechando.

–Chegaram. – ela falou baixo.

Ela levantou do meu lado e olhou pela janela, ajoelhada na cama.

– Só o Emmett?

Ela me olhou confusa, e eu balancei os ombros.

–Melhor?

–Só estou com dor de cabeça e frio.

–Parece melhor. – ela checou minha temperatura e no momento que ia sair do quarto para ver porque Dr. Masen não estava lá, Emmett brotou dentro do quarto.

Eu ainda estava deitada, e ele espiou a gente.

–Meu Deus, o que é isso? – Alice perguntou enquanto acendia a luz.

Eu levantei o rosto para ver o que ela falava. Emmett tinha manchas de sangue na camisa.

– Tá tudo bem, tô bem. Como ela está? Tenho um recado do E...

–Pshh! Emmett, não! Ela está com febre! – Alice o interrompeu com a mãos. – Cadê nosso pai?

– Ele está com E... com ele. – Emmett me olhou.

Eu definitivamente não deveria mais prestar a atenção em qualquer coisa relacionada ao seu nome, mas minha curiosidade não me permitiu. _Burra._ Mantive minha atenção neles dois. Foi em vão, já que Emmett chamou Alice para o corredor e encostaram a porta. Eu odiava não poder levantar para ouvir pela porta, por mais idiota que isso fosse, simplesmente porque seria o cúmulo da falta de educação e _ele _não merecia mais um pingo da minha atenção.

Ouvi seu nome mencionado várias vezes na conversa e os dois pareciam assustados. Alice voltou para o quarto bebendo água e alarmada.

–Vá tomar um banho e troca essa roupa imunda! – ela falou alto, fechando a porta. – desculpa, Bella. – ela veio sentando na cama e engolindo a água.

Eu apenas arqueei minha sobrancelha, achando sua atitude estranha. Tipo, algo tinha acontecido.

–Cadê o Dr. Masen?

Ela olhou pra TV apreensiva e bebeu a água.

–Alice?

–Ele... vai passar a noite no hospital.

Poderia muito bem ser um plantão. Quer dizer, qual médico não passa as noites fora?

Olhamos a TV por alguns instantes, e Alice ainda estava estranha. Aquilo era suspeito.

–Está tudo bem?

–Claro! Sim. – ela tentou soar natural. _Óbvio _que não conseguiu. – Mas Bella, Emmett tem que falar contigo amanhã.

–Se for sobre_ ele_... eu não quero saber, Alice.

–Bella, eu estou do seu lado. – ela segurou o meu braço. – mas acredite, você precisa ouvir.

–Não quero saber.

–Tá bem. Vamos dormir então? Hum?

–Vamos.

Ela desligou a TV e deitou ao meu lado. Eu dormi tanto durante o dia que não tinha mais sono. Passei parte da noite acordada e só preguei os olhos perto de quatro horas da manhã, de acordo com o relógio enorme na parede da janela.

* * *

–Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

–Tenho. Emmett está aqui. Qualquer coisa, eu peço a ele.

–Vamos pra aula juntas amanhã?

–Não, Alice. Não estou no clima.

–Vamos... você precisa erguer a cabeça. Não pode ficar perdendo o curso.

–Eu... não sei se quero continuar.

–O que? Nem diga isso perto do papai! Ele vai ficar decepcionado. Vivia te elogiando.

Eu revirei os olhos para toda a insistência.

–Tá, podemos falar sobre isso outra hora?

–Podemos. – ela sorriu, e veio saltitante me abraçar na porta. Eu sorri de lado. Alice estava trabalhando duro na tarefa de ser uma boa irmã, e eu estava surpresa com todo o tratamento na casa. – tchauzinho! – Ela levantou o rosto para ver Emmett, sentado no sofá da sala de estar comendo um sanduíche. – Vou visita-los no hospital, talvez demore um pouco. – Ela voltou a me olhar e eu fiquei confusa. Pensei em perguntar "quem", mas ela saiu correndo para seu carro Porsche amarelo.

Fechei a porta franzindo a testa e voltei pra sala, sentando no sofá ao lado de onde Emmett estava. Ele me viu e sorriu de lado, e agora eu vi que ele tinha um olho roxo, mas nenhuma ferida visível.

–Que foi? Nunca viu um pirata? – ele tentou me fazer rir. Eu balancei a cabeça para a bobagem e olhei a TV, desinteressada.

Mentira, eu estava curiosa _sim._

– Como aconteceu isso? – tentei parecer evasiva, sempre olhando para frente.

Ele não respondeu e começou a assobiar.

–Emmett? – eu o olhei e ele parou, sorrindo.

–Que?

–Te fiz uma pergunta.

–Não vou te dizer.

–Por quê? – estranhei.

–Você disse pra Alice que não queria saber.

–Eu estou perguntando sobre _você._

–Ui, nervosa... – ele riu, brincando com a palavra.

– Fala. – eu dei de ombros.

–Edward fez isso.

Eu fiquei arrepiada ao ouvir o nome, e esfreguei meus braços. Emmett percebeu e cerrou os olhos.

–Por que?

–Eu quis ir lá na sua ex-casa falar umas verdades pra ele.

–Por que fez isso?

–Droga, Bella. O que você acha? O pai te adotou, isso faz de você nossa irmã caçula agora, mesmo que não morasse aqui.

Eu o analisava apertando meus olhos. Por mais que fosse fofo ele querer me apoiar como um irmão mais velho, eu já bem sabia que não foi só por isso. Tinha outro motivo, chamado Rosalie.

–Só por isso?

–Não é um motivo nobre? – ele me olhou confuso.

–Sei lá, talvez tenha outra.

Emmett me olhou desconfiado.

–Outra?

–Outra razão. – me consertei.

–Ah, bem, não. – _me engana que eu gosto_, pensei.

–Então... o que aconteceu lá?

– Quer saber mesmo?

–Quero saber porque está machucado.

Ok, eu _não_ estava curiosa. Repeti comigo este mantra, tentando não mostrar a curiosidade.

–Bem, entrei lá na casa de vocês... – ele limpou a garganta. – na casa dele. E o cumprimentei com uma direita no olho e um chute no saco.

–Você fez isso? – eu perguntei chocada.

–É, aí ele me interrompeu com isso. – Emmett apontou para o olhou. – e dizendo que eu devia escutá-lo antes de continuar, e que depois ele ia ter o prazer de colaborar e deixar eu acabar com ele.

–Ele disse isso?

–Disse. Aí eu ouvi porque era aquele seu último pedido. Agora ele está no hospital internado.

–O que? – eu perguntei, incrédula.

**17\. (DES)AJUSTES (PARTE II)**

Emmett me olhou sorrindo de lado.

–"O que", o que?

–O que você fez com ele?

–Só isso. Juro. Ele não está lá por minha causa. – ele beijou os dedos cruzados.

–Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? – eu levantei do sofá e sentei ao seu lado. Emmett ensaiou sorrir com minha curiosidade.

–Edward está internado por _sua_ causa.

–Isso é mentira. – eu balancei a cabeça. – você não pode me acusar de algo que eu nem sabia.

–Relaxa, Bella. Foi só expressão. Ele teve um pico de estresse ontem, foi punk. Sorte que eu ainda estava lá e o pai chegou quando viu que eu estava demorando.

–Ele está bem?

–Não. Estão fazendo uns exames de acompanhamento. Pensamos que era um infarto na hora. Merda, Bella, eu quase me borrei! Imagina se fosse, eu ia me sentir culpado pra sempre.

Eu não podia acreditar. Depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem, mais esse peso pra minha mente. Segurei minha cabeça chocada.

–Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – olhei pro chão, segurando minha testa.

–Quando saí de lá do hospital, o pai já tinha feito um eletro nele. Não foi infarto, a princípio. Mas é bom acompanhar mais um dia ou dois. Vocês são muito estressados, precisam malhar mais pra ter resistência. – ele deu um tapinha nas minhas costas enquanto eu ainda estava perplexa com a notícia.

–Vocês não deviam ter brigado.

–Nem foi briga. Foi rápido. Eu soquei, chutei, ele me socou e me convidou para entrar. – Emmett sorriu de lado, lembrando. – E depois conversamos. Sobre vocês. Acho que ele quer falar contigo, Bella.

–Eu estou muito, muito magoada. Não dá.

–Droga, Bella! É só uma opinião. Não vão se falar hoje. Ele nem pode se estressar agora. Ele disse que vai te dar um tempo enquanto se recupera. – ele balançou a cabeça – Quer saber? Não vou meter a colher em briga de marido e mulher.

–Não sou a mulher dele. – olhei para baixo e sorri com tristeza. – Rosalie vai ser.

Emmett suspirou e me confortou fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

–Estou desapontado também. – ele ficou sério, pela primeira vez. – Mas sabe... eu sempre confiei nele. Edward disse que precisa de um tempo pra pensar em como lidar com essa situação.

–Eu não confio mais nele. – olhei para Emmett.

–Não te culpo.

Eu queria chorar. Pensei que as coisas seriam melhores hoje, mas pioraram. Edward estava internado por minha causa, quando _ele_ fez a droga. Poderia ser irônico se não fosse trágico.

–Então, o que quer ver? – ele apontou pra TV.

–Qualquer coisa.

–"Qualquer coisa" não tem. Fala algo.

–Culinária.

–Ugh, tá bom. – ele mudou o canal e assistiu comigo.

Passamos a manhã e parte da tarde vendo programas de receita e filmes. Por vários momentos, eu me peguei pensando _nele._ Não merecia, e queria me bater por ainda ter a capacidade de estar preocupada com_ ele_.

Quando o telefone tocou no meio da tarde, meu coração saltou. Eu quase levantei, e Emmett atendeu, me olhando.

–Oi, Alice.

–Tudo, e aí?

–Ela tá legal. Tá vendo TV. E ele?

–Isso é bom.

–Ok. Até mais. Tchau.

Senti minha respiração acelerar. O "ele" não podia ser outra pessoa. Continuei olhando para Emmett e ele sentou no sofá de novo.

–Ele está melhor. Não foi infarto mesmo. – sorriu. – Vão sedar agora... porque ele não dorme há quase três dias. Depois Alice vem.

Não ligava a mínima pra ele agora, mas não queria vê-lo morto. Ele podia estar morto pra mim, apenas.

Eu respirei aliviada.

* * *

– Ai, eu disse pro Emmett te deixar em paz.

–Tudo bem, eu que perguntei. – consertei minha postura na cadeira do escritório do Dr. Masen, onde ele ia conversar comigo quando saísse do telefone.

–Hm. – Alice sorriu de lado, me olhando. - Eu quase não conversei com ele, mas...

Eu a olhei.

–Mas o que?

–Ele estava muito preocupado, Bella.

–Eu não quero saber. – olhei para a mesa, lembrando do mal que ele me fez.

– Alice, pode nos deixar a sós, por favor? – O Dr. Masen entrou e Alice me olhou com cumplicidade enquanto deixava a sala.

–Como está? – ele me abraçou cordialmente e sentou à cadeira.

–Ok, e o senhor?

–Agora estou bem, Bella. – ele me avaliou com seu olhar cuidadoso. – precisamos conversar.

–Se for sobre ele, eu não quero conversar, Dr. Masen. – balancei a cabeça reforçando minha recusa.

–Bella, é só Carlisle. Você é como um dos meus filhos, não precisa de tanta formalidade.

–Ok. – falei, envergonhada.

–E eu preciso saber algumas coisas sobre Edward. Coisas que você pode me responder.

Eu suspirei quando ele mencionou seu nome. Doía demais.

–Por favor...

–Bella, sinto muito, mas não. Se estou dizendo que precisamos conversar, eu realmente não vejo outra saída.

–Que seja. – respondi emburrada, virando os olhos, e ele esboçou um sorriso de lado, colocando suas mãos em cima da mesa e cruzando os dedos, enquanto me olhava.

– Eu preciso tentar entender algumas coisas.

–Não existe mais relação nenhuma. – eu olhei para ele praticamente o acusando de insensato. O Dr. Masen não deixava de me examinar com seu olhar.

– Como quiser. Bem, Edward já te machucou alguma vez?

Eu demorei a responder, incomodada em ouvir seu nome.

– Uma vez ele apertou meu pulso... mas não foi nada grave. Ele perdeu o controle.

–Bom começo. – ele começou a anotar o que eu falava. - Por que exatamente ele perdeu o controle?

–Porque ele achou que eu saí de casa sem comunica-lo. – eu ri. Agora que estávamos longe, aquilo parecia um exagero completamente doentio. Mesmo sabendo que o motivo para todo o cuidado dele era a minha segurança.

–Como você classifica o comportamento dele no dia-a-dia?

Eu revirei meus olhos.

– Ele é calmo na maior parte do tempo. Bem normal, eu acho.

–Já ficou nervoso na sua frente?

–Já. – bufei. – é raro, mas... quando fica nervoso, parece que...

–Que?

–Que está angustiado e sem controle.

–Certo. O que ele faz quando...

–Dr. Masen, vamos falar dele por quanto tempo? - perguntei indignada, e ele me olhou preocupado.

–Bella, vamos ver se você entende o que aconteceu. – ele coçou os olhos. Aparentava estar bem cansado, depois do plantão.

–O que? Eu já sei que ele teve um surto de estresse. Mas quer saber? Ele partiu meu coração. Eu não dou a mínima! – me aproximei dele sobre a mesa, o desafiando.

– Edward me disse que te ama de forma inexplicável, Bella.

–Ele vai casar com Rosalie! Ama o caral.. ama nada! – me consertei.

–Acalme-se.

–Estou calma. Mas o senhor parece que não entende!

–Bella, eu sempre achei que Edward era maduro demais para a idade dele. E sempre pensei que você também era. Mas o verdadeiro sinal de maturidade aparece quando alguém nos machuca e a gente tenta entender a situação da pessoa em vez de tentar machucá-la também.

–Então eu sou imatura por não querer ouvir um traidor? Ótimo! – levantei da cadeira rindo começando a lacrimejar de raiva, pronta para sair dali. Porque eu não tinha obrigação de continuar naquela conversa.

– Ele disse que quer morrer, Bella.

Eu parei de andar quando ouvi aquilo. Mantive minha mão na maçaneta da porta, mas não saí.

–E eu acredito que ele precise de...

– O senhor disse uma vez que não ia se intrometer. – interrompi. - Por que está fazendo isso?

–Eu não estou me intrometendo. Estou apenas te comunicando. Edward está com um problema seríssimo, e por algum motivo ele não quis contar a ninguém. Nem a mim. Mas me garantiu que não tem a mínima intenção de te magoar, por isso foi honesto contigo. Ele quer ter a chance de conversar para deixa-la ciente disso.

Eu continuei parada, ouvindo.

–Estou preocupado com ele. Edward assinou um termo de responsabilidade solicitando que ninguém avise à família que ele está hospitalizado. Na sexta-feira ele sai do hospital. Ele não dorme há dias. O sedativo só ajudou por algumas horas. Ele não come. Não fala mais nada, e quando fala, é só sobre você.

–Isso não apaga o que ele fez comigo. – virei para falar com toda a minha honestidade. – eu não posso perdoá-lo.

–Certamente, não apaga. Mas ele está com algum problema que só você poderá saber, Bella.

Agora tudo ficou claro. O Dr. Masen queria que eu descobrisse o que estava acontecendo com Edward.

–Sou uma espécie de cobaia então?

–Não, filha. Por sinal, ele não pediu que eu falasse com você, se está pensando nisso. Mas ficou claro demais. Ele quer fazer isso sozinho. Só que pelo que já conheço de você, sei que compartilha uma característica com ele...

Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha, imaginando qual seria. Nunca percebi.

–São orgulhosos. – ele continuou. – Por isso já estou te deixando ciente. Você é a pessoa mais especial que ele já teve, e agora ele precisa que você o escute.

–Eu não quero mais ficar com ele.

–Tudo bem. Apenas... pode pensar em conversar com ele, cordialmente?

–Não sei. – voltei para perto da minha cadeira, confusa, e o Dr. Masen levantou.

–Bella, não esqueça o que já te contei sobre ele. Edward não sabe lidar com perdas quando ele quer mudar alguma situação. Ele está ficando doente de novo. Posso contar contigo?

Voltei a olhar para o Dr. Masen quando ouvi a palavra "doente". Lembrei da nossa conversa em que ele disse que Edward sofre com depressão há anos, e que já tentou se matar. Por mais machucada que eu estivesse, não queria ser responsável por nada de ruim. Porque, apesar de tudo, eu não podia negar que ainda o amava. Verdadeiramente. Com a minha alma. Agora era diferente, no entanto. Era doído, mas ainda estava no meu coração, firme e forte. E só eu precisava saber o que ainda sentia por ele.

– Não quero falar com ele nessa semana. E não quero mais ouvir seu nome ou qualquer coisa sobre ele tão cedo.

–Tudo bem. Vou falar com Emmett e Alice. – ele, de pé, colocou a mão no meu ombro. – mas amanhã, chega de faltas. – falou paternalmente. - Vá com a Alice para o curso e volte à clínica. Mudei os turnos dela para ficar no seu horário. E seja bem-vinda ao lar, filha. Pode contar conosco sempre.

Ele me abraçou. Eu fiquei amolecida com aquilo. Dr. Masen e seus filhos estavam fazendo de tudo para me deixar confortável.

–Só pense com carinho no meu pedido, por favor.

Eu tentei um sorriso falso, mas, de repente, estava o xingando por me fazer concordar com tudo aquilo._ Porra _de psicologia paternal e opressiva!

* * *

Lembro de, na terça-feira, chegar em casa, minha nova casa, bufando. Alice sabia muito bem qual era o problema. Rosalie me encarou a aula inteira. Era _ridículo_. Eu simplesmente a ignorei, e ela insistiu em me olhar, principalmente quando viu que Edward não estava lá.

Eu me sentia miserável. Ela já tinha meu homem, e ainda queria me provocar. Tentei engolir aquilo com toda a naturalidade, mas era tecnicamente impossível.

Os dias passaram, e tudo continuou. Ela me encarava e chegou a sorrir para mim quando a olhei, como se minha atitude fosse parar aquilo.

Na quinta, cheguei ao meu limite. Ela passou por mim no corredor falando.

–Eu quero falar contigo.

–Eu não tenho _nada_ para falar contigo. – respondi friamente, enquanto andava e Alice apressava o passo para não me deixar sozinha.

–Sério mesmo? Eu acho que temos_ muito _o que falar.

–Pode achar o que quiser, não estou nem aí. – bufei e continuei andando, agora com Alice.

–Cadê o Edward? – ela perguntou e eu fingi que não ouvi. – não o vejo há dias.

–Ele está fazendo um trabalho pro papai. Umas pesquisas ou algo assim. – Alice respondeu por mim.

–Interessante. – Rosalie continuou me olhando. -Bem, tenham uma boa quinta.

Na sexta, aquela sebosa repetiu.

Esperou que todos saíssem e se juntou a mim e Alice.

–Eu vou esperar, Bella. – ela modulou meu nome sagazmente, e eu tive _nojo_ naquele momento.

–Ignora! – Alice sussurrou ao meu ouvido e eu concordei, sempre em silêncio.

–Rosalie, basta! – Alice já estava cheia também, e assumiu totalmente a fachada de irmã mais velha para me proteger. - Bella, me espera no carro. – ela me entregou a chave e ficou com Rosalie. Eu concordei, andando de cabeça baixa pelo corredor.

Podia ouvir Alice reclamando com ela e, ao olhar, para trás, Rosalie estava revirando os olhos e gesticulando. Continuei andando e tropecei no pé de alguém, que me segurou pelo braço.

Quando olhei assustada para frente, minha espinha literalmente gelou. Minha garganta secou. Minha visão ficou turva. Eu. Tropecei. _Nele._

–Oi, Isabella. – ele me soltou.

Eu olhei brevemente para ele e pisquei inúmeras vezes, repulsivamente. Ele parecia mais magro, pálido e tinha uma ferida na sobrancelha, se não me engano. Bem, não quis olhar mais para ele.

Poderia ter pedido desculpa, mas eu não me desculpava por nada se fosse em relação a ele. Continuei andando até o carro de Alice e o deixei parado, avulso no corredor.

Abri a porta do carro e me joguei no banco da frente. Fechei a porta e só levantei a cabeça quando uma sombra se aproximou no banco do motorista. Era Alice.

Eu olhei e me deu um nó na garganta com o que vi atrás dela. Edward estava conversando com Rosalie, e ela não só me olhou como acenou, sorrindo e gritando.

–Tenham um bom fim de semana!

Edward estava ao lado dela, e eles sumiram pelo corredor quando Alice começou a andar com o carro.

Eu não podia mais lidar com aquilo.

Chorei compulsivamente até a casa do Dr. Masen.

Alice tentou me acalmar, e eu só parei de chorar séculos depois, quando chegamos à clínica, fomos para a enfermaria e vi meu paciente favorito: Jake.

Várias crianças estavam ali, para serem atendidas por outro pediatra. Com a ausência _dele_, a clínica estava um pouco confusa. Eu nunca reparei que ele fazia diferença, mas vendo o ritmo de trabalho agora, me deixou com raiva. O Dr. Masen ainda não havia chegado, e dei graças a Deus que Ed... _ele _não apareceu por lá.

* * *

_Tudo_ que aconteceu na última semana passava na minha mente, agora, vendo Rosalie saindo do carro dele e tocando a campainha. Era simplesmente repugnante. Ele estava ao volante, de óculos escuros e olhando para cima. Eu fechei a cortina quando percebi que seu rosto estava virado para minha direção. Edward estava com uma mão na direção e a outra segurando o queixo, apoiada na porta do Volvo.

–Eu não quero. – falei para Alice. – fale pra ela que estou dormindo.

–De novo? – Alice me olhou aflita. - Bella, eu vou descer porque se ela continuar batendo na porta assim, Emmett vai acordar e eu não quero outra briga deles!

–Pode ir. – sentei na cama.

Rosalie estava me perseguindo, só podia ser isso. Ligou na sexta-feira à noite. Veio à nossa casa no sábado, e agora estava aqui, no domingo. Aquele joguinho todo estava me deixando cada vez mais enjoada.

Alice a recebeu. As duas demoraram conversando. Eu comecei a ouvir a voz ridícula de Rosalie se exaltar, dizendo que queria falar comigo. Abri a cortina e vi que Edward ainda estava no carro, olhando para cima.

Alice começou a falar alto também, perguntando se Rosalie não tinha vergonha na cara. Rosalie começou a xingar.

Aquilo estava indo muito,_ muito_ longe. Ninguém ia mexer com minha nova família, muito menos essa... cadela sem educação.

Esfreguei meu rosto, respirei fundo e tomei toda a coragem do mundo. Eu ia mostrar que ela não me afetava.

– O que essa escrota quer aqui, Alice?

–Ah, excelente. – Rosalie me olhou e estranhamente parecia... aliviada por me ver? Alice olhou para ela confusa, e as duas pararam a discussão. – Alice, essa conversa é entre eu e ela.

–Ah, sério? – Alice debochou.

–Escrota. – repeti.

–Cala a boca e me escuta, garota. – Rosalie sentou no sofá, fazendo pose de indiferente.

–"_Cala a boca?_" – eu desci a escada, rindo incrédula por ser mandada na minha própria casa, para todos os efeitos. – quem você pensa que é? Falando merda pra minha irmã e querendo acordar meu irmão da ressaca dele?

Rosalie riu e Alice ficou estupefata com a minha reação. Ou pelo jeito que me referi a ela e Emmett como irmãos. Ela me olhou com orgulho e sorrindo, praticamente extasiada com o desaforo à Rosalie.

–Agora vejo porque Edward gosta de você. Vocês se combinam.

–Olha aqui, sua vaca, você... – comecei a andar apontando o dedo e Alice tomou posição ao meu lado. Rosalie levantou e segurou minha mão, me encarando.

_Partiu, briga!_ Ou não.

–Eu _não_ gosto dele. – ela falou e eu fiquei paralisada, sem entender se tinha ouvido certo.

Alice me olhou confusa, e encaramos juntas Rosalie, que praticamente jogou meu dedo pra baixo. Ela agora olhou para Alice consentindo que ela participasse da conversa. E nem poderia ser diferente, Alice ia ficar ao meu lado independente do que Rosalie dissesse - Eu não quero casar com ele. – ela me olhou por cima. – Vim aqui te dizer isso e é assim que você me recebe? Ugh. A vaca é _você._

–Vocês vão casar. – eu a lembrei, pois aquilo não fazia sentido.

–Ai, por favor. – ela olhou ao redor. – isso foi ideia dos nossos pais, Bella. Nós ainda estamos tentando entender e ver o que fazer.

–Isso é sério?- Alice perguntou, incrédula.

–Achei que fosse mais esperta e soubesse de quem eu gosto. – Rosalie fez cara de pouco caso para ela, e voltou a me olhar.

–Isso tudo que está acontecendo é uma grande mentira. – ela continuou. – Edward é bonito, as mulheres babam, eu já babei. – ela me olhou fixamente. – mas isso é um passado remoto. Eu _não _gosto dele. Ele _não_ gosta de mim. Ele te ama, Isabella e...

–É só Liv, pra _você_. – eu a corrigi. Porque só eu deveria ser a única pessoa na face da Terra que deixava meu nome completo ser dito só pelos íntimos. No caso, por um íntimo.

–Certo, Bella. – ela riu, ironicamente. – Então, ele te ama, e eu amo... – Rosalie olhou para Alice. – amo seu irmão.

Eu olhava perplexa para ela, pensando cuidadosamente se deveria acreditar, por mais idiota que parecesse.

Alice me olhou mais chocada ainda, e sorriu de lado, franzindo a testa confusa.

–Ok... – ela disse.

–Tá. Por que ele veio? – perguntei. – por que estão saindo juntos se não se gostam?

– Bella, ele só me trouxe aqui, ok? Nós estávamos conversando. Nunca fomos nada além de amigos de infância. Ok, ok, tivemos um lancezinho há milênios, mas não foi _nada._ Foi só pra fazer ciúmes no Em... – ela olhou Alice e se interrompeu. – esquece.

–Deixa eu entender bem. – dei uma volta, pensando. – vocês são só amigos, não se gostam, você gosta do Emmett e o ignora, ele diz que gosta de mim e diz que vai casar com outra. Vocês vão se casar e eu devo aceitar isso? _Fodam-se_ os dois! – eu ri.

–Senta, Bella. –Alice sussurrou ao meu ouvido e nós três sentamos no sofá.

–Nossos pais nos obrigaram a casar. Eu não quero casar com Edward, e ele muito menos.

–Então por que aceitaram isso? – perguntei, e Alice apenas acompanhava agora.

–Pressão? – ela balançou os ombros. – olha, tudo bem. O importante é que nós não pretendemos casar e vamos pensar em algo para impedir, ok?

–Por que não disseram "não"?

–Você não faz ideia de como são nossos pais! – ela riu, e eu olhei para Alice, que parecia concordar.

– Estou confusa. – declarei. E estava_ mesmo_ confusa.

– Eu vou conversar com ela. – Alice segurou minha mão e olhou agradecida à Rosalie.

–Certo. Bem, tenho que ir. O teatro continua. – ela levantou bufando e eu a olhei, completamente perdida com tanta informação. – Devo chama-lo ou você vai lá falar com ele?

–Não! Não quero falar com ele hoje.

–Tudo bem. – ela pegou a bolsa e arrumou o lenço no pescoço. – eu entendo. Mas depois dê uma chance a ele. – ela nos abraçou e pouco fizemos esforço para retribuir, chocadas e estáticas. – ele não te traiu nem nada assim. Ele é louco por você. – ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez e foi caminhando para a saída.

Eu me sentei, e Alice foi fechar a porta. Ela acenou para Edward e eu olhei para o lado, do sofá. Pude ver de longe que ele me achou dentro casa. Agora reparei melhor do que na sexta. Ele tirou seus óculos, e parecia bem cansado. A barba cresceu muito mais, e diria até que envelheceu, em uma semana. O curativo ainda estava visível. Olhei para baixo, fugindo da sua visão. Ouvi a breve conversa.

–Vamos. – disse Rosalie.

–Melhorou, Edward? – Alice o perguntou gentilmente.

–Ahm, sim. Emmett?

–Ah, o olho dele está clareando.

–Ele não teve minha sorte.

Eu podia ouvir e entender aquele som muito bem. Edward riu. E, por mais que eu tivesse ouvido aquilo tudo de Rosalie, sua risada, na companha dela, ainda me doía.

O silêncio deles demorou um pouco, e eu virei minha cabeça novamente. Edward parecia gesticular alguma coisa para Alice. Ele percebeu que eu olhei, e me olhou de volta. Ele... sorriu. Na minha direção. Eu levantei e dei minhas costas, andando em direção à escada. Só pude ouvir sua última frase.

–Volto à ativa na segunda.

Quando a porta do quarto abriu, olhei em alerta e Alice entrou rindo, com o queixo no chão e saltitante. Ela batia palmas com toda sua elegância e eu revirei os olhos, estática, na minha posição fetal na cama.

Ela pulou na cama e eu lancei um olhar de estranhamento enquanto ela se enroscou no travesseiro e puxou o cobertor inteiro para si.

– Esse é o Edward que eu conheço. – ela sorriu, me olhando.

–Cala a boca, Alice... Eles vão casar. Ele é um covarde.

–Bella, não seja estúpida. – ela sentou em posição indiana.

–Eu não sou. – fechei meus olhos e a cara.

–Ele não é covarde. Os pais do Edward são maquiavélicos. – ela me olhou, e eu ouvi em silêncio. – eles parecem boas pessoas, mas...

–Mas? – eu abri os olhos, tentando não parecer interessada.

–Eles sempre se aproveitaram do Edward e de sua inteligência. Ele sempre foi quieto, bonzinho, até se... revoltar.

Eu continuei ouvindo.

– Edward é muito inteligente no que estudou, Bella. Mas pessoalmente, ele sempre se deixou dominar pelos pais. Ele não sabe lidar com emoções. – _completamente_ verdade, pensei. - Eu não sei, parece que sempre teve no fundo um medo... quer dizer, - ela pensou, me olhando. – ele sempre teve liberdade demais pra viajar, ficar sozinho, agir como um homem... mas no fim das contas, ele sempre seguiu cegamente as ordens dos pais. Parecia uma troca.

Eu sentei para prestar a atenção. Continuava em silêncio.

–Lembro quando éramos crianças. Ele brincava com a gente, nós todos. – ela voltou na conversa de dias atrás. – e de repente, ele mudou.

–Como? – deixei escapar e fiquei com raiva de mim mesma, mas Alice me olhou, sorrindo de lado.

–Bem, logo depois que os pais dele se mudaram pra mansão, ele começou a aparecer diferente... triste. Mais calado do que o normal. Tinha uns dez anos, ou algo assim. E depois... em certo momento parecia mais triste ainda. – Alice me olhava e eu lembrei do que o Dr. Masen me disse sobre os dois episódios que tornaram Edward depressivo.

Os pais dele se afastaram da nossa família... e ficaram meio isolados. – Alice deitou, lembrando, e eu recordei que Edward me contou um detalhe ou outro diferente. – Bem, eles também se afastaram da família da Rosalie, que nunca foi muito próxima à nossa... mas parece que ainda têm algum carinho por eles. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, e me olhou. – E depois, todos crescemos. Edward já se drogou. Eu lembro do papai conversar com ele várias vezes... mas ele só queria saber de fumar e de... bem. – ela parecia embaraçada com o que ia falar. – não precisa saber disso.

–O que? Mulheres? – chutei.

–É. – ela me olhou desconfiada. – como sabe?

–Ele meio que me contou.

Alice sorriu e me analisou.

– Meu Deus...

–O que? – olhei para ela, e ela sentou.

–Isso não é algo que deva contar para as meninas! Edward é mesmo inexperiente. – ela esticou os dedos para estalar. – ele nunca amou nenhuma mulher antes.

Eu continuei pensativa, em silêncio.

–Pelo menos foi sincero. E ele andava tão calado antes... – ela revirou os olhos. – parece que só consegue ser normal contigo.

Eu sorri de lado. Rapidamente identifiquei aquela frase. Alice me olhou confusa.

–Ele... me disse uma vez que só conseguia ser assim comigo. – expliquei.

–E o casamento? – Alice se esticou, me olhando. – Meu Deus, aquilo foi uma loucura! – ela sorriu. – quando soube, eu tive certeza de que ele te amava _mesmo._ – ela sorriu, olhando meu cabelo. – Posso?

Eu olhei desconfiada para ela, mas consenti. Alice sentou perto das minhas costas e começou a trançar pequenas mechas do meu cabelo.

– Eu não estou grávida.

–Eu sei! Eu esperava que ele casasse para assumir um filho, e só. Emmett também achava. Mas depois vimos que a coisa era séria mesmo...

–Alice... – me virei quando ela terminou. – pra todos os efeitos, ele vai casar é com ela.

–Eu acho que não! – ela falou quase cantando.

–Isso parece certo. – eu olhei para baixo.

–Eles vão pensar em algo, Bella. Acredite. – ela sorriu, deitando na cama e ligando a TV em um programa de auditório.

Eu revirei os olhos e olhei indiferente para a TV.

–Você é calada também. – ela bufou. – queria conhecer minha nova irmã melhor.

–Não sou calada.

–É sim. Bem, é reservada demais, Bella. Já te contei tanta coisa e você praticamente não contou nada.

–Bem, você está vendo tudo o que acontece comigo. O que quer saber? – olhei pra ela, dobrando os joelhos na cama. – pergunte. – revirei os olhos. Parecia justo. Alice era bem legal para conversar e me entender.

–Posso perguntar... qualquer coisa?

–É, pode.

– Ele foi gentil contigo?

Eu franzi a testa.

–Edward era gentil. – tentei me livrar vagamente.

–Ele já era... "gentil" antes do casamento? – ela riu limpando a garganta, e eu a olhei chocada. Fiz uma careta de reprovação e olhei a TV.

–Eu casei virgem, Alice. – confessei, extremamente perturbada.

Ela sentou na cama, me olhando com seus olhos julgadores. Fiquei _putamente_ sem graça.

–Eu imaginei. – ela deitou e olhou a TV também, sorrindo. – seus olhares durante a aula... e depois que voltaram de viagem... eram completamente diferentes.

–Tá, tá. – revirei os olhos, enquanto ela ria. – ele foi gentil. Até eu me estressar.

–Com o que?

–Excesso.

–Como assim?

–Deixa pra lá.

–Conta! – Alice jogou o travesseiro em mim, e Emmett abriu a porta.

–O que vocês estão fazendo?

–Conversando. – Alice focou na TV.

Emmett me olhou surpreso, talvez por eu estar rindo.

–Sobre o que?

Alice me olhou e eu balancei a cabeça. Nós duas rimos sem parar.

–Tem espaço pra mais um? – Emmett veio pulando na cama.

–Sai daqui! – Alice o empurrou.

–Ei, eu tomei banho! Estou limpinho. – ele se cheirou.

–Já saiu do coma alcóolico? – eu perguntei, ele olhou pra Alice e sorriu.

–Saí. E vocês, estavam brigando mais cedo?

–Brigando?

–É, ouvi uns gritinhos. Estava tão chapado que deixei pra lá. – ele deitou de barriga pra cima, na horizontal, aos nossos pés.

–A gente estava só brincando. – Alice me olhou, piscou, e eu concordei. Ok, entendi aquilo como um sinal de que não deveríamos falar da nossa visita.

Emmett levantou.

–Ok, vou ver o que tem na geladeira e depois ligar pro Edward. Ele fica lá sozinho naquela casa, pensando e atordoado. Oops... desculpa. – Emmett me olhou. Era a primeira vez que nós três falávamos abertamente de Edward desde que eu disse ao Dr. Masen que ele seria assunto proibido na minha frente. Em vão.

–Tudo bem, não ligo mais. – dei de ombros. Emmett olhou para Alice e ela consentiu.

–Garotas... – Emmett riu e fechou a porta, confuso.


	18. Chapter 18

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

_***** O E-BOOK DESTA FIC JÁ ESTÁ SENDO VENDIDO PELA AMAZON! CONFIRA (RETIRE OS ESPAÇOS): **_**_ www .amazon. com .b r/Mem%C3%B3rias-Ali ne-S-A-ebook/dp/B012JU2MOU _**

_*****_**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 28/07/2015! É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._**

**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 17/07/2015, ESTARÁ COMPLETO, COM A PARTE IV, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO. _**

**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 10/07/2015, SERÁ ATUALIZADO, COM A PARTE III, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._**

**_*CONFIRA AS NOVIDADES DE "MEMORIES" NO FACEBOOK! ACESSE: _****_groups/ 1573235672964131/ (SEM ESPAÇOS) E CURTA NOSSA PÁGINA:_** **_www . facebook memoriasaga (sem espaços)._**

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**18\. UM (PARTE I)**

– Papai quer que eu fique aqui! Vá olhar se as meninas estão quietas e depois procure arrumar mais luvas para cá, Bella.

–Tá bom, tá bom... – Me virei e saí da enfermaria geral. Alice estava atolada de pacientes para olhar.

Jessica e Angela estavam quietas, brincando de boneca.

– Olha, titia, parece contigo! – Angela disse.

–Ah, eu pareço uma boneca?

Elas se olharam e riram.

–Parece sim! – Jessica concordou.

–Hum... somos três bonecas então? – sugeri, sorrindo. Sentei na frente delas e verifiquei a temperatura. Brincamos por algum tempo, e eu as olhava. Já adorava crianças. Me sentia uma idiota entre elas, mas era sempre divertido e espontâneo ficar ali.

–E ele é seu boneco! – Angela apontou para a porta, e eu vi que não tinha ninguém ali, apenas a ala dos bebês.

As duas riram e eu fiz cócegas nelas. Fui ver se meus dois toquinhos estavam bem: Jake e Mike, um menino recém-nascido na vila. O pai de Jacob estava internado ainda. Só voltou à consciência na semana anterior, mas seu caso era grave. Enquanto isso, o menino ficava ali. Com toda a minha ausência na clínica, contrataram uma enfermeira para o berçário, que cuidava dele também. Eles estavam bem. Fiz um carinho nos dois e ouvi as meninas rindo na outra sala. Fui espiar, e elas olhavam para a porta.

–Eu vou voltar. Comportem-se! –pedi, fazendo uma careta, e elas concordaram entre si, sorrindo.

Entrei na sala de estoque para pegar luvas, e o armário na direção da porta estava aberto. Alguém só podia ter esquecido, e eu sabia que o Dr. Masen não gostava de bagunça.

–Merda. – reclamei sozinha, e fechei a porta. Quando o fiz, meu fôlego se dissipou.

Ele estava lá, ao lado, conferindo uma lista.

Eu engoli minha saliva. Era a primeira vez que nós estávamos sozinhos em duas semanas. Era a primeira vez que havíamos ficado separados em cinco meses. Edward só voltou à clínica na quarta-feira, depois da revelação de Rosalie. Soube que ele havia ido para algum lugar, numa viagem inesperada. Rosalie não sabia o motivo, só o Dr. Masen parecia saber. No entanto, ele disse apenas que Edward estava resolvendo alguns "problemas".

Eu nem precisava perguntar sobre seu nome, que as notícias já chegavam a mim. Inevitável. Parece que, de uma forma ou de outra, ninguém conseguia nos ver como ex-namorados.

Ontem eu soube que ele havia voltado ao trabalho, mas só o vi como um flash, na hora de ir embora. Fiquei trancada com Alice e o Dr. Masen organizando prontuários. Passamos pelo corredor e ele desejou boa noite para nós três. Eu não o olhei, mas sei que ele prestou atenção em mim.

– Desculpa. Pela porta. – queria deixar claro que somente me desculpava por aquele mísero detalhe.

–Oi, Isabella. – ele me olhou assustado. Reparei que sua barba tinha sido feita, o cabelo foi cortado, e ele ainda tinha olheiras. Menos do que na semana passada, mas ainda estava cansado.

–Oi. – ele chegou para trás e eu fui procurar a caixa de luvas no armário, completamente embaraçada por estar ali, sozinha com ele. Para mim, pelo menos, era como se estivesse retrocedendo semanas no nosso convívio. Distância total. Quer dizer, apenas a física.

Certas coisas a gente realmente não esquece de um dia para o outro. Com certeza não seria assim com a história do casamento. Mas, acima disso, não seria assim com o meu sentimento. Eu ainda o amava, e me odiei por isso na última semana. Agora que estava conseguindo me acalmar, eu apenas... o amava, em silêncio.

–Posso te ajudar? – ele ofereceu, me olhando de lado.

– Não precisa. Só quero uma caixa de luvas. – olhei para o armário confusa. Tudo estava diferente da última vez que estive ali, há dias.

–Serve essa? – ele pegou na mesa uma caixa e me entregou.

–Obrigada. – olhei pra baixo, evitando contato visual com ele.

–Então... tem passado...bem? – ele continuava me olhando, e eu dei de ombros.

–Muito bem. – menti, soltando uma breve risada irônica, e foquei minha atenção para o armário, tentando arrumar como eu deixava antes. Ouvi um sorriso baixo dele. – e você? – perguntei indiferente.

–Nem tanto. – ele suspirou, e foi para a mesa largar o livro de anotações. – estou vendendo aquela casa perto da universidade. – ele encostou na mesa e cruzou as pernas na frente, me olhando de pé, atrás de mim. – não vou precisar de mais nada daqui mesmo.

–Hmm, tá. – continuei arrumando, completamente desastrada. Na verdade, nem tinha o que arrumar ali. Eu apenas estava sem graça. E quando ele disse aquilo, eu tomei totalmente para o lado pessoal.

– Será que podemos...

Estranhei o tom, achando que era direcionado a mim.

Uma caixa de gaze caiu da minha mão. Era _muita _tensão pra uma sala só.

–Cuidado com isso. – ele se abaixou pra pegar junto comigo e segurou na minha mão. Era a primeira vez que sentia sua pele na minha em dias, e aquilo me deixou completamente arrepiada. – Estava pensando... será que podemos conversar amanhã?

–Amanhã é sábado, Edward. Não venho aqui. – levantamos e não conseguia mais disfarçar. Parei o que estava fazendo e o olhei. Ele esboçou um sorriso, mas foi completamente forçado. Agora eu pude perceber, ele parecia... triste.

–Eu posso passar na casa do Dr. Masen e te pegar.

Eu pensei comigo mesma no teor desse "te pegar". Olhei confusa pra ele, e acho que entendeu.

–De carro, pra gente conversar.

–Acho que você deve ter outra pessoa para pegar no seu carro amanhã. – agora eu estava brava com meus próprios pensamentos.

–Ciumenta. – ele ameaçou rir.

Eu fiquei revoltada.

–Eu não sou ciumenta. Nem tenho motivos, já que não temos mais _nada_ para eu ter ciúmes. – fechei o armário com força, e ele escorou o braço ao lado da minha cabeça, me deixando completamente sem ação.

–Eu sei que está magoada, Isabella. Mas pensei que tinha ouvido o que Rosalie te contou.

–Ouvi o que sua noiva contou. – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

–Ela não é minha noiva, Isabella. Eu _não_ vou casar com ela. – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido e eu fiquei completamente imóvel, encostada no armário. – Você tem que acreditar e me ouvir... eu nunca menti pra você. – eu fiquei completamente hipnotizada naqueles olhos cansados. Definitivamente, sou uma fraca. - Que horas amanhã?

–Quatro.

–Não pode ser mais tarde? Eu posso te levar para jantar.

–Eu não quero jantar contigo. – voltei à minha máscara de brava.

–Ok... – ele me olhou torto, tentando disfarçar a decepção. – quatro horas. – ele continuou me olhando e meu sangue subiu até a garganta. Não conseguia me mexer, com as pernas bambas, sendo penetrada por seus olhos verdes, tristes e... sedutores? _Merda_, como sou fraca. – Te vejo amanhã, Isabella.

–Tá. – acordei do meu _frenesi_ – Alice está me esperando. – saí desengonçada da sala e ele sorriu de lado, acompanhando meus passos com seu olhar.

–Bella! Onde você estava que demorou... – Alice me procurava pelo corredor e eu devia estar uma bagunça.

–Eu... estava procurando. – fechei meus olhos, confusa, e Edward saiu da sala no exato momento em que estávamos ali.

Alice olhou para ele e para mim, chocada.

Edward entrou na ala infantil e Alice riu.

–O que aconteceu aqui? – me encarava suspeita.

–Ele me convidou pra sair amanhã. – sussurrei, revirando os olhos.

–Você aceitou? – andamos até a porta da enfermaria geral.

–Aham. – olhei envergonhada.

Alice segurou as bochechas com as mãos, sorrindo.

–Vou te ajudar com o cabelo e o look de amanhã! – ela bateu palmas de forma ansiosa, e eu balancei a cabeça veementemente. – ora, Bella! Vamos fazer ele babar por você. Não acha que vai ser legal?

–Tá, tá. Você fica com o cabelo. – bufei, sem graça, e querendo desesperadamente cortar a conversa.

–E roupa.

–Tá! – sussurrei.

* * *

Uma _pilha_ de nervos. Era assim que eu me sentia.

–Você está uma princesa! – Alice examinou sua obra prima.

Eu estava me sentindo completamente ridícula naquele vestido rosa, maquiagem, cabeço preso na lateral com trança, e meu Converse. De tudo, ele era a _única_ coisa que me fez sentir confortável.

– É, Bella. Tá mó gata. – Emmett sorriu, olhando da mesa.

Eu bufei para os dois. Estava me sentindo uma tosca mesmo.

–Rosalie está em casa, por que não liga pra ela? – provoquei sem querer. Alice estava tentando não rir.

–Nah... não não não. – Emmett voltou a olhar seu livro. – não quero nem me meter nisso.

–Sabe, você devia cortejá-la. – sugeri, e Alice continuou me olhando, ajeitando a saia do meu vestido. – quer dizer, ia me ajudar se tirasse ela do caminho. – fingi acertá-la, dando um tapa no ar. Obviamente, a figura representativa de Rosalie. Um _vácuo._

Emmett não disse nada, apenas sorriu de lado, fingindo que não estava ouvindo. Alice riu da minha piada, até eu me virar para ela.

–E você! – acusei. – talvez deva ligar pro Jasper.

Emmett riu bem alto da cadeira, enquanto Alice me reprovava com seu olhar.

–Vocês devem ficar bem lindos juntos. – eu falei sinceramente, e ela me imitou, bufando.

–_Isso_ é o que dá ficar fofocando da minha vida por aí. – Emmett jogou ao vento e fingiu bater na minha palma. – toma essa, Alice. – ele riu.

Mal sabia ela que na noite anterior Emmett e eu acabamos com um balde de pipocas colocando o assunto em dia, e eu, sendo informada da paquera que rolava entre ela e Jasper em troca do relatório da passagem de Rosalie por ali.

A porra da campainha tocou. Senti um gelo subir pela minha espinha.

–Fique calma, Bella. – Alice sorriu com minha reação tensa ao toque. – olhei para Emmett e ele concordou, sorrindo e esperando eu abrir a porta.

Edward estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Não com esforço. Vestia jeans e uma camisa branca. Os sapatos estavam brilhando. Os óculos escuros estavam no topo da cabeça, e ele sorriu de lado encantadoramente.

Meu coração quase derreteu. Respirei fundo para me controlar, mas acho que corei e aquela droga de constrangimento me traiu.

–Oi, Isabella. – ele me olhou.

–Oi. – respondi fugindo do seu olhar, com a cabeça voltada para o chão. Alice limpou a garganta e eu a olhei. Ela tipo me encorajou a encará-lo, e eu, estranha como sempre, o fiz.

–Boa tarde. Alice, Emmett.

–Boa tarde. – Alice sorriu de lado.

–Você, cuida direito da minha irmã. – Emmett falou de boca cheia à mesa.

–Ahm... pode deixar. – Edward o olhou confuso. – Vamos? – me perguntou.

Eu concordei, e saímos.

Foi absolutamente bizarro entrar no carro dele agora que estávamos afastados. Sentia-me mais ridícula ainda por estar montada para ele, quando minha intenção era apenas ouvi-lo. Eu estava ali exatamente para fazer o que o Dr. Masen me pediu, e agora percebi que com tanto exagero da Alice, aquilo estava completamente errado. E eu era uma _vadia_ por ter aceitado sua transformação.

–Você... está bem bonita. – ele me olhou timidamente e ligou o carro.

Eu apenas retribuí seu olhar, sem dizer nada.

–Então... aonde quer ir?

Eu balancei os ombros, literalmente sem saber.

Ele riu, sem graça e provavelmente humilhado.

–O gato comeu sua língua? – ele sorriu, me olhando.

–Não. Apenas não faço ideia.

–Hmm... vamos à Twilight Mountain e depois vemos.

–Tá bem.

O caminho foi no mínimo estranho. Edward me olhou indiscretamente por várias vezes e eu olhava sempre pela janela, tensa. Ficar sozinha de novo com ele, depois de tanta coisa, era bizarro.

– Então... – ele começou a falar somente depois que acabou de fumar um cigarro. Já estávamos sentados na nossa pedra há um belo tempo e o sol estava começando a se por. – Isabella, eu gostaria de te pedir perdão por todo o sofrimento que lhe causei nessas últimas semanas. – ele estava virado para mim. – Eu não devia ter te contado da maneira que te contei. Espero não criar mais nenhum transtorno pra você sobre isso.

Eu respirei fundo.

–Já passou, Edward. Eu já superei. – olhei para ele fixamente. – Está perdoado.

–Eu sei que está magoada. E entendo perfeitamente. – ele encostou a mão na minha, e a tensão voltou momentaneamente. Eu não me movi. – mas será que tem problema se eu disser que te amo? - Ele me perguntou apreensivo, e aquilo me assassinou. Ele se expos com seu jeitinho pedinte, carente, e aquilo me doía o coração. Pensei em tudo o que aconteceu e o que eu agora sabia. Parecia justo pelo menos... tentar de novo.

–Não. – senti nossos dedos involuntariamente se cruzarem sobre a pedra, naquele lugar que constantemente via nossa história evoluir. Edward sorriu e dessa vez não era mais inseguro. Ele sorriu. Mesmo. O sorriso que eu conhecia quando ele estava comigo.

–Eu te amo, Isabella. – ele apertou minha mão com seus longos dedos e eu o olhei. Aquilo era o máximo que eu poderia aguentar. Comecei a chorar. – E é tanto que você não imagina. – ele me certificou.

–Eu também te amo. – falei soluçando, tentando parar o choro. Ele me abraçou e colocou minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu queria parar aquele choro ridículo, mas quanto mais tentava, mais lágrimas rolavam e mais a minha garganta doía gelada por engolir mais e mais choro. – Te amo tanto que chega a doer. – ele levantou meu rosto para encará-lo, e em seguida limpou minhas lágrimas.

–Eu pensei que me odiasse agora. Você disse que me odiava, quando saiu de casa.

–Eu te odiei por alguns dias sim, mas o amor era maior. A diferença é que agora dói. – continuei chorando e, provavelmente, já estaria com cara de palhaça se a maquiagem de Alice não fosse à prova d'água. - É muito fácil machucar alguém e depois dizer "desculpa"... mas é muito difícil ser machucada e dizer "estou bem".

– Não quero te fazer triste. Sempre quis te ver feliz. – ele sorriu, examinando meus olhos e segurando na minha cabeça, ainda abraçado comigo. – mas eu não consigo ter sucesso nisso...

–Está doendo por causa daquilo, Edward. Eu sei que você tem que fazer o que seus pais dizem.

–Eu não vou fazer o que eles querem. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e eu estremeci. – eu... aproveitei aqueles três dias fora... e resolvi uns assuntos.

Eu prestei atenção ao que ele falou.

–Eu vendi aquela outra casa porque vou sair daqui, Isabella.

_Não._

Entrei em pânico mental com aquela declaração.

–Não acho que será definitivo, mas preciso sair daqui. Agora. Vai ser uma viagem sem retorno marcado.

–O que? – perguntei, chocada.

–Depois que eu disser aos meus pais que não vai ter casamento, eu vou precisar ficar longe pra respirar um pouco... vou trancar a faculdade, pedir transferência pra outro país, estou vendo ainda o que fazer. Só não posso mais ficar aqui.

_Pânico._

Meu vazio de duas semanas atrás voltou e eu olhei para o chão, completamente perdida. Edward provavelmente ouviu minha pergunta mental, se ele iria me deixar.

– E então, eu tenho me perguntando... Você iria comigo para qualquer lugar do mundo?

Eu o olhei, franzindo a testa. Ri pensando na conexão mental que ele tinha comigo a esse ponto.

_Puro alívio._

– Edward... eu te amo. Mas não sei se devo deixar uma família que me acolheu de coração pra me aventurar no mundo com alguém que teoricamente teria que casar com outra pessoa.

Ele me ouviu atentamente, segurando minha mão. Pensativo, sorriu de lado.

–Eles estão te tratando tão bem assim que você já gamou?

–Eles são bons. – eu sorri. – você estava certo. Alice é uma ótima irmã.

–Ela é legal. Todos são. – Edward abaixou a cabeça e levantou os olhos em minha direção. – Emmett te defendeu. – ele sorriu de lado. – quase me deixou estéril. – e fez uma careta.

Eu ri com seu senso de humor repentino, limpando meus olhos.

–Espero que esteja tudo bem nos seus países baixos. – rimos juntos.

–Ainda não testei pra saber. – ele sorriu... com certa malícia. – mas acho que ainda podemos ter nossos filhos.

Eu corei. Certeza. Absoluta.

–Se quisermos... um dia. – ele se consertou.

–Legal. – respondi aleatoriamente.

–Então... acho que não vai querer voltar para nossa casa? – ele perguntou curioso.

Eu relutei em responder. Ver seu olhar de cachorrinho abandonado era de matar. Avaliei a melhor forma de dizer. Bizarramente fiquei sem saída e resolvi ser estúpida a ponto de responder sua outra pergunta só para evitar essa. Porque eu não queria magoá-lo também. Ele já havia me ferido, eu aparentemente o magoei quando disse que o odiava, e aquilo tinha que parar. Sem ressentimentos, de uma vez por todas.

–Edward. – sorri, olhando pra baixo. – eu não quero mais ser escondida. Se você quiser ficar comigo, não vai poder casar com Rosalie, fingir que está com ela e se encontrar às escondidas comigo.

–Eu não vou casar com ela. Já te disse isso, Isabella.

–E eu não sei se estou pronta pra fugir contigo pra lugar nenhum. Eu não quero mais me esconder pra poder ficar contigo em segurança, seja lá qual for o motivo. Não entendo esse pensamento. Eu já tenho uma família aqui, isso não faz mais sentido pra mim. Eu já pertenço a um lugar. Desculpe te desapontar, mas eu gosto daqui.

Ele parecia desolado.

–Você... ainda me ama como antes?

–Amo. – sorri para ele, espontaneamente. Ele parecia repentinamente aliviado. – posso pensar nisso antes de te dar uma resposta final?

–Nisso... qual das duas questões?

–Essa mudança pro exterior.

–Pode, amor.

–Tá bem. – sorri quando ele me chamou de amor. Era tão meloso, tão bobo, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente confortante.

–E eu não vou ficar chateado se quiser continuar na casa da sua nova família. É bom que se conheçam mesmo... não quero que faça nada forçada.

–Obrigada por entender.

–Mas... – ele coçou a cabeça. – peço desculpas desde já, porque sinto que vou te perguntar tudo de novo, em outras ocasiões.

–Eu já imaginava. – sorri.

–Porque Isabella... – ele apertou minha mão, olhando fundo em meus olhos. – eu faria _qualquer_coisa pra te ter comigo para sempre. Faria _qualquer_ coisa pra te ver feliz.

E então, depois de quinze dias, finalmente aconteceu.

Edward beijou minha testa, e seus lábios desceram rapidamente até os meus. Ele segurou no meu queixo gentilmente, querendo, pedindo, suplicando que meus lábios abrissem. Eu consenti e lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo, há meses. Tão distante, e tão vivo agora. O gosto da nicotina estava presente, mas seu carinho no meu corpo estava tão gostoso que não tinha como reclamar. Eu o perdoei. De coração dolorido, mas aberto. Meu amor era sincero, e ele definitivamente sentia falta de mim.

– Posso te visitar amanhã? – ele perguntou depois de longos minutos de troca de carícias.

– Pode. Se não tiver problemas pro Dr. Masen. – brinquei. – Mas... eu também posso te visitar, qualquer dia? – ele me olhou confuso – Quero dizer, na casa nova.

– Minha casa, sua casa. – ele piscou, sorrindo. – você não tem noção de como aquilo fica vazia sem você. – ele me olhou. – Às vezes eu vou pra cabana só pra me sentir menos solitário com a minha mã... esquece. – ele interrompeu quando percebeu a bobagem que ia falar.

–Já ouvi isso antes. – o repreendi.

–Estou disposto a te reconquistar novamente. – ele falou ao meu ouvido, me deixando completamente arrepiada. – assim que eu gosto. – Edward passou as mãos nos meus braços, até os pulsos.

Eu sorri, intimidada, e ele riu com minha reação.

–Vamos, vou te levar pra casa.

* * *

Sétimo. Estávamos entrando no sétimo dia desde nossa conversa de reconciliação, e Edward só havia voltado no dia seguinte.

Lembro que veio rápido, só conversou comigo sobre seu dia e viu um filme conosco. Eu estava contente em ver que Alice, Emmett e Carlisle, que finalmente teve uma folga depois de tantos plantões, estavam sendo boa companhia. Mesmo que Alice e Emmett tenham puxado o assunto "infância" e eu tenha ficado de lado. Foi bom ouvir que eles eram felizes. Edward era feliz, do modo dele, mas era. Pelo menos até certa época. Ele se despediu de mim com um beijo na testa, já que a família inteira estava reunida na sala de jantar. O Dr. Masen me chamou para conversarmos sobre os visíveis sinais de melhora de humor, e eu fiquei grata por estar colaborando sem ter que necessariamente ir contra minha vontade. Eu perdoei e aceitei Edward porque _eu_ quis. Porque achei que, de repente, valeria a pena dar uma nova chance a ele.

**18\. UM (PARTE II)**

Mas no fim das contas, eu já nem sabia o que nós tínhamos, exatamente.

Durante toda a semana, ele lecionou suas últimas aulas de primeiros socorros do curso. Eu sentiria falta de tê-lo como professor, porque no fundo existia uma aluna perversa dentro de mim que desejava seu jovem mestre. Já não ligava para Rosalie, porque agora eu sabia que... bom, vadias têm sentimentos.

_Brincadeirinha._

Se era na clínica, Edward sempre agia profissionalmente. Praticamente não nos víamos. Somente quando ele levava bronca do Dr. Masen por deixar alguma sala trancada, ou quando passava pela ala infantil para checar as crianças internadas é que ficávamos mais próximos. Aí, sim, ele sorria pra mim, me perguntava algumas coisas e praticamente babava quando eu conseguia fazer algo que ele não sabia, como parar o choro de uma criança com medo de injeção ou simplesmente mole para dormir.

Resumindo, foi uma semana bem fria. Em vários sentidos. Ele até me chamou para sair na quarta, mas eu estava gripada e neguei. _Rezando_ pra ele não tomar aquilo como algo pessoal. Na quinta, ele pareceu tranquilo. Na sexta também, exceto pela pergunta estranha, "Você ainda confia em mim?", que recebeu um "acho que sim" como resposta.

Mas o que estava me deixando confusa mesmo era saber por quê. Porque ele estava tão distante, e ao mesmo tempo tão perto. Qual era o grau de relacionamento que tínhamos, afinal? Ele não me beijava mais. Estava abatido. Parecia que estávamos regressando para a fase "apenas bons amigos".

No sábado, soube que passou a tarde com Rosalie na casa dele e fiquei completamente pra baixo. Tentei ao máximo não deixar aquilo me afetar, mas era um ciúme instigado pelo meu sentimento de amor. _Dane-se._

* * *

12 de junho, "Dia dos Namorados", e eu já não dava mais nada pela data, depois de tanto gelo.

Alice fez eu me arrumar no fim da manhã dizendo que íamos todos sair, mas começaram a enrolar. Carlisle subiu para descansar um pouco até decidirmos nosso destino. Emmett também enrolou. Fui para a cozinha fazer algo rápido para todos jantarmos, porque ninguém se prontificou. Eu já estava impaciente para tirar aquele jeans e ir pra cama dormir. Alguém tocou a campainha e Alice atendeu, ao mesmo tempo que Emmett subiu para chamar Carlisle. Eu queria me arrastar pro segundo andar. Estava no sofá, jogada, vendo TV e enrolando meu cabelo com o dedo. Não me dei o trabalho de ver quem era, pois já tinha perdido um dia inteiro pra nada e o simples ato de girar o pescoço por curiosidade me dava preguiça.

Até que eu ouvi passos e uma voz conhecida.

_Ele._

–Boa noite, Isabella.

Eu praticamente saltei do sofá, assustada. Alice o fez entrar e os homens da casa chegaram o cumprimentando. Minha mente focou nele e... no bouquet de flores na mão?

Ele sorriu e eu tentei processar aquela informação. Ele estava ali, de noite. Um bouquet. Ele não esqueceu.

–São para você. – ele se aproximou e me entregou o bouquet. Eram flores vermelhas e rosas. Levemente brilhosas. Eu sorri com seu gesto e o olhei. – Feliz Dia dos Namorados. – ele me olhava, esperando uma reação minha.

–Obrigada. – sorri, confusa. – Eu... não tenho nada pra te dar. – olhei tímida para o chão.

– Não precisa me dar nada, só quero que fiquemos bem. Pode ser? – ele acariciou meu rosto.

–Eu vou por o jantar! – Alice anunciou toda feliz, uma vela humana plantada na entrada da sala. – Papai, Emmett, olá! Preciso de ajuda aqui. – ela olhou_ bem_ para eles, forçando a entender que era para nos deixarem a sós. Nem precisava. Antes mesmo de falar, as pessoas sumiram ao nosso redor. Até Carlisle resolveu ajudar na organização da mesa.

Edward sentou comigo no sofá. Eu sentia algo diferente em seu semblante ainda. Tristeza, de novo. Mas não o indaguei.

Olhei timidamente enquanto o analisava, e ele passou o braço em torno da minha cintura, tentando sorrir. Ok, a distância parecia bem menor agora.

–Como está?

–Surpresa.

–Pelo que? – riu.

– Nada. – fingi um tom indiferente e ele continuou rindo, me encarando.

–Continua a mesma mentirosa.

Ouvimos louças sendo arrumadas na mesa. Edward esticou o pescoço para vê-los arrumando, e voltou a me olhar, se esticando para me dar um selinho.

–Mas eu te amo. – ele sorriu e eu gelei com seu hálito. – e quero que saia comigo amanhã. Só nós dois.

–Pra onde?

Edward me ignorou.

Eu mantive meu foco na sua boca e queixo, completamente maravilhada. Obviamente, perdia meus sentidos.

–Esteja pronta às cinco. – ele me deu outro selinho e eu, paralisada, consenti.

Edward levantou quando Alice nos chamou, e nos juntamos à mesa.

Fiz espaguete com molho de frango, que achei na geladeira. Edward parecia ter muito apetite.

–Alguém sentiu falta da sua comida, Bella. – Dr. Masen sorriu.

–Sabia que só podia ser dela. – Edward riu, bagunçando o cabelo. – Ela cozinha bem, não é?

– É, não passamos fome por causa dela. – Emmett parecia disputar com ele, e eu fiquei completamente embaraçada, apesar de lisonjeada com os elogios.

–Mate a saudade, Edward. – Alice sorriu.

–Eu realmente sinto falta disso. – ele me olhou, sorrindo de lado com molho no canto dos lábios. – de tudo, aliás.

Eu corei. Repulsivamente. Chutei seu pé debaixo da mesa, pois ele estava ao meu lado. Talvez um pouco evidente para todos.

–Que? Sinto mesmo. – ele me olhou despreocupado.

Todos riram.

–Na verdade, Sr. Masen. – Edward começou a limpar a boca com um lenço. – eu gostaria de ter a honra de roubar essa cozinheira para mim.

Edward pôs a mão sobre meu joelho por baixo da mesa. Meu queixo caiu.

–O senhor se importaria se eu pedisse sua mão? – Edward continuou.

Todos se olharam, confusos.

Eu engoli seco, completamente confusa.

–Quer dizer, eu preciso de uma mãozinha na cozinha, não consigo fazer nada perto disso. – ele riu e todos acompanharam, confusos, mas pegando a intenção. Provavelmente. Ou não. Vai saber.

– Você já teve uma mão dela, filho. – Edward o olhou apreensivo, e Dr. Masen emendou, transtornado. - Ela escolhe se quer lhe dar mais uma mão. Quando ela quiser. – Dr. Masen estava... entrando no jogo? Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Alice e Emmett se olharam confusos e eu, completamente encabulada. – Ou talvez possa ter a mão de outra pessoa em sua cozinha. – totalmente desnecessário...

–Para de me chutar! – Edward reclamou comigo sorrindo enquanto bebia seu vinho. – Bem, Isabella tem a melhor mão de cozinheira que já vi. – voltou ao Dr. Masen.

Alice tratou de emendar a conversa em outra, percebendo como eu estava envergonhada. A noite fluiu, e quando todos se levantaram, Edward ainda me surpreenderia.

–Obrigado, boa noite. Dr. Masen. Posso falar com ela um instante, lá fora?

Eu o fitei calada. Se não fosse por toda a tristeza dos desentendimentos que tivemos, acharia no mínimo bizarro ver Edward pedir permissão para somente falar comigo a sós.

–Então... boa noite. – ele disse, abrindo a porta do carro.

–Boa noite. Foi bom te ver.

–Achou que eu ia esquecer, certo? – ele sorriu inseguro, com os braços cruzados em cima da porta do carro, me olhando. – eu pretendo te reconquistar, dia a dia, Isabella.

Eu sorri para ele.

–Conquistador. – lancei ao vento e ele sorriu. – senti sua falta.

– _Sinto_ sua falta. – ele piscou e beijou minha mão.

– Bem, você que esteve ausente nessa semana. – protestei, e Edward riu.

–Estou te dando o espaço que você mesma pediu, não foi?

–Mas saindo com Rosalie num sábado? –apertei meus olhos mostrando que eu não engoli muito bem a história.

– Engraçado... – Edward riu, me abraçando. - ouvi o mesmo argumento dela... mas em relação a você e Emmett.

–Emmett? – retorci no seu abraço. – ele é como um irmão.

–Vai explicar isso à Rosalie... – Edward balançou a cabeça e voltou a me olhar. – não precisa ter ciúmes. Logo, logo esse teatro vai acabar... e então, vai se só você e eu. Contra o mundo. – ele sorriu.

–Tudo bem então. – fiz um biquinho, e ele me beijou. – boa noite.

–Boa noite. Nos vemos amanhã.

Edward entrou no carro, completamente arrebatador, mesmo depois de meses.

* * *

–Você está tão linda. – ele sorriu, segurando na minha mão para eu sair do carro.

Edward não tinha noção da correria que foi meu dia. Fui para a clínica com Alice, porque nossos turnos ainda estavam mudados para termos a mesma a escala. Corri para me arrumar e estar pronta às cinco, morrendo de cólica. Hoje, eu fiquei extremamente agradecida por ele praticamente não ter cruzado comigo na clínica. Ou eu iria me distrair e essa saída não ia rolar. Mas eu não podia negar novamente. Edward estava diferente, tentando não parecer abatido com toda a nossa situação e minha mudança.

De qualquer forma, estar com ele sempre era prazeroso.

–Honestamente, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes me disse isso desde que nos conhecemos.

–Perdi as contas de quantas vezes você corou quando eu te disse isso. – ele me encarou.

E eu repeti. Porque simplesmente não era algo que eu podia controlar.

–Mais uma vez? – ele sorriu com ironia, com a mão no fim da minha cintura e me guiando até o Píer.

–Para de zombar. – sorri sem graça para ele.

–Não é zombaria... Acho... bonitinho quando fica rosada.

–Vou te mostrar o que é rosado se não parar. – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

–Hmm não faço ideia do que seja. – ele riu.

Paramos no nosso ponto para assistir ao por do sol mais belo que já vi. Edward estava de óculos escuros, sem me tocar, e o tirou do rosto quando escureceu. Voltamos a conversar depois da nossa viagem mental.

–Espero que tenha entendido meu recado quando perguntei sobre sua mão à mesa.

Eu arregalei os olhos._ Sim_, pensei. Ele realmente quis dizer _aquilo._

–Porque desta vez, eu vou fazer isso do jeito certo. – ele se aproximou para falar ao meu ouvido.

Eu o olhei desconfiada, e tentei não me afetar tanto pelo comentário.

Voltamos para o carro, e antes de sairmos pro Salut Drive In, Edward me beijou docemente de frente ao mar.

–O que você quer de mim? – perguntei, quando ele me deixou tomar ar.

Edward me olhou fixamente depois de acender a luz do carro.

–Eu quero você, Isabella. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ficar contigo. Suportaria qualquer aborrecimento para ter você ao meu lado. Passaria por cima de qualquer coisa só para ter você.

Ele procurou alguma coisa em seu bolso, e depois de um bom tempo, soltando inclusive palavrões ao vento, ele achou.

–Quero devolver algo que pertence a você. Esqueceu isso... – ele abriu uma caixinha preta e vi a aliança. – na nossa casa.

Eu o olhei surpresa e me perguntando qual era o sentido daquilo tudo. Edward estava muito estranho nos últimos dias, e eu cansei de tentar entender se aquilo se deveu ao nosso aborrecimento ou se tinha algo a mais que eu ainda não sabia. Mas, no fim, eu só queria jogar tudo para cima e ajuda-lo. Não seria difícil amá-lo.

– Esqueci? – perguntei, totalmente sem saber o que dizer.

–Esqueceu. Mas não tem problema... vou te lembrar. – ele tirou a aliança da caixa e deixou na palma da mão, perdida entre seus largos dedos.

–Você quer casar comigo de novo? – ele tentou sorrir, mas ficou totalmente apreensivo com meu silêncio.

–O que você tá fazendo? – perguntei sorrindo, incrédula. – Nós já casamos antes.

–Quero me unir completamente a você, da forma que nos resta. A oficial. – ele declarou, tenso.

–Edward...

Eu senti um nó na garganta. Esperaria qualquer coisa, menos casar agora. E fiquei mais chocada ainda comigo mesma, por ter recebido o pedido com um choque imenso. Quer dizer, há alguns meses, eu estava completamente tomada por ele e aceitei numa boa. Mas agora, tudo parecia tão novo que eu não sabia mais se era real ou não.

–Eu vou te apresentar aos meus pais na minha formatura, Isabella. E no dia seguinte, como a minha companheira.

–Como? – perguntei confusa.

–Você vai conhece-los. Vou te levar na casa deles. – ele deu de ombros.

–E o casamento com Rosalie?

–Pensamos em algo para impedi-lo, e parece o mais sensato. – ele se inclinou. – No jantar de nossas famílias, onde ficaríamos noivos... Rosalie vai levar Emmett. E eu vou leva-la. Vamos apresentar vocês mutuamente como nossos companheiros.

–Companheiros?

–Sim.

–Então Emmett sabe?

–Não! Fique calada sobre isso. – Edward advertiu. – Rosalie quer pedi-lo em namoro no dia da minha formatura. É uma surpresa.

–Rosalie? – fiquei chocada. Imaginaria tudo menos isso... ok, essa foi engraçada. Ela ganhou um ponto comigo. -Isso é uma viagem. – eu ri. -Acha que os pais dela e os seus vão aceitar isso numa boa?

–Provavelmente, não. – ele riu da ironia.

–E o que faremos então? – me encolhi, pensando como deveria ser horrível o sentimento de recusa.

–Dois dias depois... nós já estaremos fora do país, Isabella.

Eu o olhei assustada.

–Se vai contar a eles... por quê?

–Eu não quero ficar aqui. Quero ir pra qualquer outro lugar contigo. É claro... – ele olhou pra baixo, de novo triste, caindo em si. –só se você quiser ficar comigo ainda.

–Isso implica em...

–Sim. Ninguém vai saber que estamos caindo fora.

–Por quê? – perguntei, confusa.

–É algo...que precisamos experienciar. – Edward enrolou.

–Você vai mesmo deixar a faculdade? A clínica? Vai ter coragem?

–Coragem? Sim. Largar? Não. Apenas deixar momentaneamente.

Insano e tentador. Era no mínimo como esse pedido soava. Confuso, bizarro, fora de controle, misterioso. Tudo misturado. Mas, por mais que a razão devesse dizer não, meu coração rebatia.

–Edward... não me entenda mal... eu não...

Seus olhos mudaram surpreendentemente para uma cor mais escura. Se pudesse apostar, diria que a alma dele estava negra. _Eu_ a deixei vazia com minha evasiva. E aquilo era triste demais. Pensei o mais rápido que pude para sair daquela situação.

– Eu preciso pensar, tudo bem? – completei.

–Sobre o que? – ele questionou e pelo tom. Diria que ficou decepcionado de novo com minha atitude.

–Bem, sobre _isso._ Parece uma loucura.

– Você não quer mais ficar comigo? – ele me olhou cabisbaixo.

–Quero... mas eu preciso de um tempo pra avaliar isso tudo.

E então, Edward sorriu introspectivamente. Como se estivesse totalmente embaraçado com o que eu disse.

–Pode me dizer algo com toda sua honestidade? – ele perguntou, e eu afirmei. Edward olhou para baixo e voltou a me examinar.

–Tem certeza que seu sentimento em relação a mim não mudou, ou você está mesmo insegura?

– Por que está me perguntando isso de novo? – olhei confusa. Será que ele realmente tinha dúvidas sobre o que sentia por ele? Não podia ser.

–Responda, Isabella.

–Tipo, você agora está duvidando do que eu sinto por você porque eu quero um tempo para pensar no assunto?

– Estou apenas te perguntando. Com todo o respeito, você já foi mais receptiva sobre "o assunto" – ele usou aspas imaginárias. Herança minha, claro. – Vamos lá, nós já somos casados. Então por que vo...

–Porque eu não quero me machucar de novo, Edward. – interrompi. – Não seja burro, você acha que eu não te amo? – perguntei completamente irritada. Como, a essa altura, ele poderia julgar meu amor? Era um insulto continuar ouvindo aquilo. Ele me olhou com cara de estranhamento.

–Eu não quer... – ele tocou no meu rosto, e eu tirei a mão de mim.

–Eu não quero correr com nada, Edward. Um casamento sério agora, acompanhado de uma mudança assim, não é algo que eu poderia aceitar numa boa depois do susto que tomei. E você não tem o direito de duvidar do que eu sinto só por causa da minha resposta. Não me pressione.

–Não foi a intenção. – ele tentou se desculpar, me olhando como se eu estivesse dilacerando ele com minhas palavras.

No meio da conversa, Edward já havia timidamente recolhido a mão com minha aliança e a guardava em seu bolso agora.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, olhando pela janela tomada pelo minha estranha onda de repulsa e pânico. Ele, completamente derrotado, ligou o carro e me levou para a casa. Não havia mais clima para nenhuma saída extra.

* * *

Passei o resto do dia trancada no quarto, rindo para não chorar da minha própria estupidez. Tudo o que eu queria há algumas semanas era pertencer completamente a Edward. Agora que ele fez o pedido, eu me deixei levar por uma tensão escrota de TPM e onda momentânea de insegurança. Queria mergulhar minha cabeça numa privada e dar descarga.

Alice bem que tentou descobrir porque eu cheguei tão tensa do encontro, mas eu apenas disse que dei um fora nele e que estava morrendo de dor. Ela entendeu (ou não) e eu tentei dormir, louca para esse dia acabar e me desculpar com ele amanhã.

Mas não tive a oportunidade. Edward não apareceu na clínica naquele dia nem no dia seguinte. Nem nos outros. Perguntei ao Dr. Masen se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, já que Edward não atendia o telefone de casa. Foi aí que soube que ele trocou seus horários e estava virando as noites na clínica. É claro que meu guardião perguntou o que aconteceu, e eu repeti a história sobre o fora.

Então ele estava provavelmente evitando me ver. Senti uma súbita revolta comigo mesma por ter levemente estragado tudo. Durante o trabalho tive que pensar em algo. Eu precisava vê-lo e tinha que ser naquele dia. Tentei mais uma vez ligar da clínica, e ele finalmente pegou o telefone, ao que parece. Mas eu repeti "Boa tarde?" várias vezes e ele simplesmente... desligou. Sem responder.

Cuidei das crianças e arrumei tudo na ala infantil. Ao final do meu expediente, enchi meus pulmões de ar e entrei na sala do Dr. Masen, que estranhou minha visita na hora de ir embora.

–Dr. Masen, eu...

–Calisle, Bella. – ele esfregou a mão na cabeça. Definitivamente não lhe agradava a ideia de ser chamado de doutor por sua própria filha, ainda que apenas por adoção.

–Carlisle. – sorri tímida para ele. Eu ainda não me sentia cem por cento confortável o chamando assim, mas o fiz.

–Fale.

–Posso pedir sua permissão para fazer uma coisa?

–Claro. O que seria?

–Gostaria de ter sua permissão para passar dois dias fora.

Ele me olhou suspeitando.

–Para que?

–Eu preciso visitar o Edward.

–Pode visita-lo mais tarde, aqui.

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Carlisle realmente estava assumindo o papel de meu pai. Com direito a regras e tudo. _Ótima_ hora para fazer isso.

–Ele não vai conversar comigo aqui. Pai, eu... – me interrompi e Carlisle arregalou os olhos, surpreso comigo.

**18\. UM (PARTE III)**

Ele logo abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e eu acho que nunca o vi sorrir tanto assim.

–Desculpa. – olhei para a mesa, sem graça e perdendo o foco do assunto.

–Tudo bem. – ele cutucou minha mão sobre a mesa, e eu o olhei. Ele ainda sorria. – Bella, nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas tenho você como Alice. E tenho orgulho dos meus filhos. Dos três.

Carlisle abriu sua gaveta da mesa e tirou um papel, o colocando na minha frente. Ele esperou uma reação minha, então eu o li.

Era meu registro de adoção.

Foi a primeira vez que me apresentou o documento, talvez por medo de um chilique meu. Mas quer saber? Eu até que achava aquilo uma ideia digna. A família Cullen era super fofa, para todos os efeitos.

Eu levantei o rosto por completo e tentei sorrir. Era a primeira vez que o reconhecia como pai, e lembrar do que aconteceu com minha família sempre apertava meu coração. Eu não queria e nunca poderia substituir ninguém, mas aceitei sua proteção. Tentava ao máximo não pensar na origem de tudo, só que a dor da saudade era infinita. Não consegui segurar minhas lágrimas.

–Pode ir ver o Edward. – ele olhou minhas lágrimas e sorriu, entendendo o significado. Era a única coisa que deve ter pensado que poderia me reanimar. - Diga a ele para vir no antigo horário amanhã.

–Obrigada. – limpei meus olhos e levantei. Ele fez questão de vir até mim e dar um abraço. Obviamente era seu conforto fraternal, e eu não o neguei.

–Se ainda brigarem, ligue para a casa e alguém irá te buscar. – ele sorriu e eu arqueei minha sobrancelha. Pude notar certa ironia, e aquilo totalmente me lembrou de Edward.

Mal saí da sala e Alice estava no corredor. Pedi para ela me levar até minha antiga casa e ela confirmou com Carlisle se realmente ele havia deixado. Eu estava oficialmente sendo tratada como uma das filhas dele.

–Bella, o que aconteceu exatamente entre vocês naquele dia? – ela tentava me cercar por todos os lados no caminho, e eu rezei para ele ser o mais rápido possível.

–Nada, apenas discordamos sobre uma coisa.

–E por que exatamente você deu um fora nele? – ela me olhou desconfiada. Eu esqueci totalmente a resposta que a dei dois dias atrás. _Droga._

–Alice? Quando vai dizer a Jasper que gosta dele? – rebati e ela se calou, sem graça. Eu sabia como terminar com todo questionário agora.

–Ele ainda está fora, Bella.

–Mas vai voltar logo, não é?

–Ele já deve ter alguém. – ela se desculpou.

–Ele _não_ tem ninguém. – eu joguei ao vento.

–Como sabe? – ela me olhou confusa.

–Edward me disse, Rosalie o disse. – revirei os olhos quando falei o nome dela, e Alice riu, satisfeita.

–Então ela é melhor do que imaginamos.

–Pelo menos traz boas notícias. – dei de ombros.

Quando chegamos na calçada da cabana, eu já estava com as chaves na mão. Ainda bem que levei as minhas quando me mudei, pensei. Agora, poderia surpreendê-lo.

–Devia pelo menos ter trazido roupas. – Alice me acordou dos meus pensamentos.

–Alice, acredite, tudo o que eu preciso está lá dentro. – assegurei, e era verdade. Eu saí de casa deixando algumas peças de roupas e ele. Não precisava de mais nada mesmo.

–Bem... – ela me olhou sorrindo maliciosamente. – divirta-se. Dizem que a farra de reconciliação é a melhor.

–O que? – balancei a cabeça segurando minha bolsa, ainda incrédula.

–Nada. – ela sorriu.

–Obrigada por me trazer. Tchau. – saí do carro balançando a cabeça ainda, e Alice esperou eu entrar em casa para ir embora. O carro e a moto estavam estacionados ali.

Tranquei a porta devagar depois de ver que ele não estava na sala. Percebi algumas mudanças. Na verdade, as coisas estavam um pouco fora do lugar. Definitivamente, Edward precisava que eu desse uma arrumada e varresse a casa. Mas nada disso importava. Eu queria apenas ele.

Olhei na cozinha. Ele não estava lá. O que me chamou a atenção, na verdade, foram três garrafas de cerveja e uma de vinho. Todas vazias. Ele praticamente não bebia enquanto eu estava por perto. Estranhei aquela atitude, ainda mais depois de ver as dezenas de bitucas de cigarros no lixo.

Larguei minha bolsa no sofá e subi a escada até o segundo andar. O banheiro e seu escritório estavam fechados. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta. Dava para ver a cama desarrumada e um braço pendurado para o chão. Abri a porta devagar e lá estava Edward, completamente esparramado pela cama e roncando.

Eu me aproximei e olhei seu rosto. Ele parecia exausto, cansado e triste. Muito triste. O hálito tinha cheiro puro de álcool. Odiei-me totalmente por ter sido um pouco rude com ele. Afinal, em todos esses meses, Edward só havia faltado comigo uma vez... e tinha seus motivos, apenas de eu não gostar daquela história dele com Rosalie. Mas ele foi tão sincero, tão fofo comigo ao propor um casamento de verdade, mesmo que ainda não fosse nas circunstâncias perfeitas, que eu deveria ter sido mais acessível realmente_. Burra!_

Delicadamente pus minha mão no seu cabelo bagunçado. _Deus_, como sentia falta daquilo. Ele estava sem camisa e percebi que também estava bem mais magro. Falta da minha comida, ou falta de mim? Aborrecimentos, com certeza. Mas era ele. E eu estava aqui, inteira para ele. Sem dúvidas dessa vez.

Eu ia beijá-lo, mas no momento em que me aproximei, Edward acordou. Ele me olhou assustado, deve ter achado que estava dormindo.

–Você aqui? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou atordoado.

–Alice me trouxe. Por que está me evitando?

–Não estou te evitando.

–Você não quer falar mais comigo, nem me ver, então vim fazer um visita.

Edward levantou com a mão na cabeça, desorientado. Agora que havia falado, estava certa que ele tinha bebido mais cedo.

–Caramba... tenho que trabalhar. – ele olhou o relógio.

–Não, só amanhã. Carlisle te dispensou.

–O que?

–Eu disse a ele que vinha dormir aqui hoje e amanhã.

–Dormir? Aqui?

–É. – olhei ao redor com a pergunta óbvia.

–O que aconteceu? – deitou novamente, com a mão na cabeça e me olhando desconfiado.

–Edward... – Comecei a hesitar. Tudo o que não podia acontecer novamente. – quero conversar.

–Vamos lá. – ele me olhou, esperando eu falar. E tenho certeza que corei, porque já tinha desacostumado a vê-lo sem roupa numa cama. Aquele era meu homem, _céus..._

–Eu...acho que exagerei um pouco naquele dia. Não estava muito bem, desculpe.

–Está tudo certo, eu entendo. – ele apertou os olhos. Estava claro que não me desloquei até ali para dizer apenas isso.

–E eu... e-eu estou podre de cansada. Vou me trocar antes, posso?

–Pode, ué. Suas roupas ainda estão no mesmo lugar. – ele me olhava curioso e, devo dizer, completamente cauteloso, por algum motivo.

Meu coração apertou ao ver que minhas coisas estavam todas exatamente como as deixei, circundadas pelo vazio daquelas que levei comigo, é claro. Edward manteve tudo bem ali. Minha escova de dentes. A de cabelo. Virei para olhar a cama. Ele estava de olhos fechados, e pude reparar. Meu travesseiro também estava ali, ao lado do dele. No fim das contas, acho que ele sempre achou que eu iria voltar.

Vesti sua antiga camisa, que ele me deu como um dos seus primeiros presentes. Quando saí do banheiro, ele ainda estava na cama. Respirei fundo e caminhei na ponta dos pés até ele. Deitei no meu lado da cama, que ele agora parcialmente ocupava também. Edward abriu os olhos quando eu estava ao seu lado e me olhou com seu ar de estranhamento típico. Ele me deu algum espaço na cama e continuou me olhando, como se perguntasse, "o que isso significa?". Eu então fiz o que devia ter feito há dois dias.

Sorri e o abracei.

Ele não retribuiu, ainda me olhando confuso.

–Eu aceito. – sussurrei de olhos fechados e senti seu coração pular com minhas palavras. Ele engoliu sua saliva e não disse nada. Apenas colocou sua mão ao final da minha cintura, nas costas.

–Sabe, Isabella... não quero te forçar a nada. Eu posso esperar, se quiser. Não tem problema. - Os olhos eram tristeza pura, ainda.

–Não. Eu quero. – abri meus olhos e ele estava quase sorrindo, com cara de ressaca.

–Esse agora vai ser pra valer, entende isso?

–Entendo. Mas posso te pedir uma coisa?

–O que quiser. – ele olhava meus lábios.

–Pode escovar seus dentes?

Nós rimos. Seria _bem_ complicado fazer as pazes com ele assim. Ele levantou e vi que realmente emagreceu. Parecia mais cansado do que nunca.

Esperei por ele no meu lugar, e mal percebi quando chegou, já me beijando, ajoelhado ao lado da cama. Eu sorri. Pela primeira vez em semanas, estava completamente confortável com ele. Edward continuou me olhando e sorrindo discretamente, e eu fiquei sem graça.

–Tem certeza? – ele questionou.

–Absoluta.

Ele levantou e sentou na beira da cama, ao meu lado. Riu ironicamente por algum motivo e eu não entendi.

–Que foi?

–Você é confusa. – ele me olhou. – às vezes quase me convence que eu faço tudo errado e não tenho mais chances com você.

–Mas você faz as coisas da forma errada mesmo. Só que continua tendo chances comigo, por algum motivo.

–Por que você é idiota. – ele fez uma careta, brincando.

–Você também é idiota. – eu ri. – sádico foda! – me consertei.

–Hmmm esqueci o que essa segunda palavra significa. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

–Fala sério. – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

Ele começou a levantar, rindo um pouco.

–Aonde você vai? – puxei seu braço.

–Tenho que sair, eu vou comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer.

–Você não tem comido nada?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Precisava de uma cozinheira pra me dar uma mão. Fiquei só com as frutas.

– Estou aqui para te dar minha mão. – eu sorri e ele se abaixou sobre meu corpo para me dar um selinho.

–Não vou deixar você cozinhar hoje.

–Por que não? – acariciei sua nuca.

–Porque se vai passar a noite aqui, quero aproveitar cada milésimo de segundo tratando você como uma rainha, com todo o conforto que merece.

–Eu estou confortável. – levantei junto com ele e descemos até a cozinha. – o que tem na sua geladeira?

Edward abriu e eu fiquei pasma. Ele realmente não tinha _nada_ além de bebidas, ovos e leite.

–Que merda, hein? – eu o olhei perplexa, abrindo o armário para ver o que poderia fazer.

–Não sinto mais fome. – ele sentou-se à mesa, com os dedos cruzados e me olhando por trás enquanto eu buscava migalhas perdidas sabe-se lá atrás do quê.

–Você precisa comer alguma coisa. – falava enquanto achei arroz, feijão e macarrão. Edward me encarava estático, e eu olhei para ele. – que foi?

–Lembra quando acordou, logo que te levei à cabana? Foi a primeira coisa que eu te disse, se não me falha a memória.

–Engraçado. Lembro de você me obrigar a comer uma maçã. – fiz careta. - Bem, vou cuidar de você também.

Edward sorriu sem jeito e continuou levantando os olhos me acompanhando enquanto eu enchia duas panelas de água e colocava para ferver.

–Espero que no lugar onde vamos morar tenha um fogão e uma cozinha maior do que a da cabana, pelo menos. – falei para preencher o silêncio completamente constrangedor, e ele continuava me paquerando da mesa. Senti meu rosto arder.

–Então seu "sim" foi só para a mudança? – ele brincou, mas ainda estava surpreso. E triste. Dava para notar.

Eu estalei quatro ovos em uma frigideira e agora colocava sal.

–Meu "sim" foi para o pacote completo, seu burro. – virei e ele agora estava mais surpreso ainda.

Tentei me concentrar na panela do arroz, mas senti sua respiração atrás de mim. Olhei de lado e confirmei. Ele estava bem ali, colocando suas mãos na minha cintura. Eu tirei a panela dos ovos para a pia antes que queimasse, e encostei no mármore, virada para ele. Sorri com sua completa cara de bobo.

–Você nem imagina como eu sonhei com isso. – ele sorriu para meus lábios, e eu corei enquanto ele encostou seus dedos neles.

–Com o casamento? – questionei. – você nem queria casar antes.

–Verdade. – ele me abraçou e me deixou sem fôlego com seu corpo sobre o meu. – mas eu passei a querer com você.

–Surreal. – eu ri e ele afastou seu rosto, tentando entender.

–O que?

–Que você tenha mudado tantas concepções nos últimos meses.

Senti uma lágrima cair do meu olho. Ouvir aquilo dele, depois de tantos desentendimentos e medo de rejeição, aliviou o meu coração. Edward me olhou e esperava uma resposta pelo choro repentino.

– Pensei que não quisesse nem mais ser meu amigo, antes de chegar aqui hoje.

Edward sorriu e secou minha lágrima.

–Eu te amo, bobona. Você também fez uma boa lavagem cerebral em mim, moça. – ele mantinha os olhos em mim, e eu fiquei um pouco confusa com suas palavras.

–Acho que _você _fez uma em mim. Sádico. – eu ri e ele me beijou carinhosamente. Eu poderia deixar rolar ali mesmo, se não tivesse sentido o cheiro da comida.

–Que fome. – ele sorriu, me abraçando.

–Achei que você tivesse acabado de dizer que não sentia mais? – arqueei minha sobrancelha, e ele continuou com as mãos nas minhas costas.

–Eu quis dizer fome de você. – ele declarou maliciosamente e eu fiquei de boca aberta.

–Ok. – fiz uma careta. – então... é melhor comermos antes. Comida, quero dizer. – me consertei e ele sorriu.

–Tudo bem, vou te ajudar. – ele me soltou e fez algo que não lembrava de ter sentido antes. Edward beliscou meu bumbum.

Eu mordi meu lábio e soltei quase que um gemido quando senti. Ele estava tentando sorrir e começou a assobiar enquanto arrumava os pratos na mesa da sala. Balancei minha cabeça corando infinitamente. Tratei de desligar o fogão e ele levou a comida para a mesa.

Embora tenha negado, nós dois estávamos famintos de comida de verdade. Também.

Edward repetiu o jantar e parecia um desesperado comendo. Cada vez que eu ria, ele tentava ao máximo parecer indiferente. Ele adorava fazer isso de vez em quando, fingir que não estava satisfeito com algo que eu fizesse.

–Você me tornou um comedor compulsivo. Vou ficar gordo daqui a uns anos.

Eu ri imaginando Edward redondo. Era no mínimo engraçado.

–Quando casar vai continuar cozinhando assim, não vai?

–Vou. Se der tempo, depois que sair da aula e do trabalho. – falei enquanto o encarava, decidida.

–Eu posso pagar seu curso. Não precisa trabalhar, Isabella. – ele bufou.

–Eu vou estudar _e_ trabalhar para pagar o meu curso, Edward. – olhei para ele o mais séria possível. Ele parecia não gostar muito da ideia, mas acabou concordando com a cabeça. -Estamos combinados?

–Tudo bem. – ele sorriu, sem graça e bebendo seu suco.

–Por que isso te incomoda? – levantei para juntar nossos pratos e levar para a cozinha.

–Não me incomoda. Eu só queria que você me deixasse tomar conta de você do jeito que merece. Sabe que posso fazer isso.

–Você pode tomar conta de mim. – falei apoiando as mãos em seus ombros, de pé. – Mas não quero que pague todas as minhas contas. Da mesma forma que você nunca quis que pagassem as suas.

Edward olhava para cima, sorrindo, e eu o questionei com meu olhar.

–Mandona. – ele murmurou.

–Independente, sim. – comecei a massagear seus ombros. Apesar de mais magro, seus músculos estavam lá.

–Mas deixa o Dr. Masen cuidar das suas contas.

–É diferente, Edward. Ele é... tipo o meu novo pai. Você é meu companheiro.

–Eu já sou seu marido, caso tenha esquecido. – ele me consertou, desaprovando minha fala.

–Eu não esqueci um momento sequer.

–Nem eu. – ele olhou para baixo.

–Ei. O que está acontecendo? – me inclinei para abraçá-lo por trás.

–Nada. – ele olhou distante para a mesa.

–Eu sei que tem algo errado. Tem algo de novo com aquela história?

–Não. – ele segurou por cima dos meus braços.

– O que é então? Alguma coisa está te incomodando há alguns dias, eu sinto.

– Sente? – ele me olhou, sorrindo de lado.

–Sim. Já te conheço o suficiente pra perceber. No que posso ajudar?

– Nada, meu amor. Não gostaria de te envolver nisso, para seu próprio bem. Esquece.

–É algo com seus pais. – afirmei, porque era óbvio demais para mim.

–Podemos falar nisso depois da formatura? Não é algo que eu deva me orgulhar.

–Claro. Quando você quiser. – saí das suas costas.

Ele levantou e andou comigo.

–Quero sobremesa agora. – mudou bruscamente de assunto.

–Eu não fiz nada. – segurei na sua mão.

–Eu sei. – ele me levou até a parte detrás da casa, num pequeno cercado.

–Onde estamos indo?

–Pegar nossa sobremesa nas árvores. – ele sorriu, um pouco mais distraído.

Antes que eu pudesse corrigir o caminho para o quintal ou a frente da casa, ele abriu uma cerca e eu vi um portal de folhas. Não entendi muito bem, mas quando ele o abriu e acendeu todas as luzes, meus olhos saltaram. Parecia um lugar conhecido. Era... a cabana. Completamente cercada de flores coloridas e mais frutos do que antes.

–Conheço esse lugar? – sorri assustada.

–Resolvi cuidar um pouco. Pra você. – ele sorriu.

–Não sabia que tinha uma passagem pra cá.

–É seu jardim agora. Seu jardim secreto.

–É uma pena que a gente tenha que sair daqui...

–Não... precisamos ficar fora para sempre. – ele colocou meu cabelo para o lado e beijou meu pescoço. – Alice vai chamar alguém pra tomar conta daqui. Vou pedir isso a ela. E quando viermos, ele estará te esperando.

Entrei para o jardim da cabana com ele, completamente maravilhada com a quantidade de flores diferentes. Fiquei completamente surpreendida porque jurava que ele só conhecia rosas.

–Girassóis, orquídeas, lírios, alfazemas. – ele apontou para os diferentes tipos e eu fiquei boba. Ele riu. – e minhas favoritas, as rosas.

–Ainda gosta de rosas? – eu brinquei, e ele veio me abraçar.

–Como não poderia gostar? Tenho a mais bela rosa do jardim.

–Romântico?

–Louco. Por você.

–Tô vendo. – o abracei. – bom saber que temos uma piscina. – olhei para a lagoa.

–Gostou?

–Adorei. – me pendurei no seu pescoço, pronta para me render. – também quero sobremesa.

–Qual delas? – ele olhou para as árvores, procurando qual tinha o fruto mais maduro.

–Você. – pisquei. Edward voltou a me olhar, rindo.

**18\. UM**

**(PARTE IV)**

–Pensei que estava cansada?

–Não para você.

–Não pra mim? – ele riu e me pegou no colo. – não pra mim, é? – ele fez caretas e me levou até a beira da lagoa.

–Não! – o repreendi. - Tá frio.

–Tarde demais.

Ele se jogou na água e me puxou. Fiquei literalmente sem saída, e morta de frio sendo cercada por seus braços.

–T-tá frio... – olhei pra ele.

–Chorona. – ele riu, olhando para meus lábios.

–Chato.

Edward continuou me olhando, e me abraçou gentilmente. Eu sabia o que estava por vir.

–Lembra quando te joguei aqui da primeira vez? – ele me soltou e seus ombros se inclinaram.

–Lembro, era tão frio quanto hoje.

–Naquele dia foi _tão_ difícil me segurar... – senti suas mãos na frente da sua calça.

Eu estava certa.

–Pra mim também. – confessei, olhando para os lados sem graça.

–Não imagina os tipos de sonho que tive contigo. – ele riu maliciosamente.

–Mesmo?

–Mesmo.

–Conte como eu era nos seus sonhos... – provoquei.

–Não. – ele me encarava.

–Então mostre-me. – arrisquei, completamente seduzida pelos seus olhos verdes, no escuro da recém-chegada noite.

Edward tirou a calça e jogou na grama atrás de mim. Fez o mesmo com a minha blusa e calcinha. Foram poucas semanas distantes, mas pareceram anos. Ele abriu minhas pernas e encaixou seu quadril no meio, sem nenhum aviso prévio. Tão faminto quanto eu. Senti cada centímetro dele me consumindo, com todo o desejo acumulado. Ele me encostou onde sempre praticamente me aliciava antes de começarmos a namorar.

Aqui estava meu homem.

Forte, feliz e fogoso.

Inacreditável imaginar quem eu era quando o conheci, e no que me tornei depois de meses. Eu adorava dar meu corpo para ele e tenho certeza que ele adorava consumi-lo. Era evidente demais pelos nossos gemidos, sussurros e expressões de prazer. Ah, e as explosões.

–Vira de costas. – ele mandou.

–Aqui?

–É. Vira. Por favor. – ele piscou ofegante.

Eu não era muito fã daquilo, mas Edward adorava quando eu virava. Pelo menos ele ficou louco nas três vezes que tentamos, antes de todos os nossos problemas surgirem. Eu virei de costas, segurei na borda da lagoa e ele ergueu minha cintura de costas, me deixando completamente aberta para ele. Foi mais gentil do que antes, alisando minha pele com uma mão e se movimentando bem devagar, segurando por cima dos meus dedos na grama. Ok, eu podia gostar daquilo também. Seus movimentos aumentaram e eu o senti completamente encaixado dentro de mim, se deliciando por trás. Em algum momento, ele segurou forte na minha barriga, pressionando contra meu corpo e meio que... grunhiu? Eu sorri sozinha, perdida em pequenos gemidos olhando para frente, e relaxei completamente. Aquilo doía, mas eu o permiti. Queria satisfazê-lo naquela noite.

Sabia a bagunça que ele tinha feito quando seu corpo praticamente deitou aliviado sobre o meu.

–Gostosa. – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, e eu sorri.

–Talvez a gente deva entrar.

–Uhum, precisa descansar. – ele fazia carinho com a mão na minha cabeça.

–Não, apenas tomar um banho e ir pra cama. – beijei sua orelha e puxei a curva que seu cabelo fazia na frente da cabeça.

Ele sorriu, bem menos tenso do que quando cheguei ali.

– Talvez um banho a dois? – ele sugeriu, beijando meu ombro.

– Tá bom. – sorri enquanto ele ainda apalpava meu bumbum.

–Vai na frente. Vou levar nossas roupas pra máquina.

–Tá.

Tentei subir sem sucesso, então Edward me ergueu pela cintura e entrou andando atrás de mim.

–Bela bunda. – ele assobiou.

–Cala a boca. – eu balancei a cabeça e ele riu.

Subi as escadas devagar para não cair. Olhei para trás enquanto ele entrava em casa e fiquei completamente atordoada com seu corpo. Estava escuro do lado de fora, e agora podia ver o quanto meu salvador era... grandemente erótico.

Entrei no chuveiro e comecei a tomar meu banho, tentando imaginar como seria nossa vida daqui a alguns anos. Talvez pudéssemos viver livres, em paz. Edward com certeza seria um médico de sucesso, dedicado e o homem dos meus sonhos. Eu poderia dar aulas e continuar na clínica, depois que me formasse, se voltássemos de vez. Talvez os pais dele pudessem gostar de mim um dia, ou pelo menos me aceitar, mesmo tendo uma origem diferente da deles.

Edward seria meu eterno amante.

Ele entrou no banheiro quando eu estava acabando de lavar o cabelo, e veio para o boxe massageando meus seios, completamente vidrado neles.

–Pensando no que? – ele mordeu o lábio, com as mãos em mim.

–No futuro.

–Como o imagina? – ele sorriu, descendo as mãos até o meio das minhas pernas.

–Feliz. – resumi, e ele sorriu, massageando meu clitóris.

–Vamos... tenho certeza que sua imaginação vai mais longe.

–Vamos tomar nosso banho? – sugeri, tirando sua mão de mim e lavando seu peito. Ele sorriu e me beijou, deixando eu lavar seu corpo e ele, o meu.

Sua mão logo voltou para o lugar de onde saiu, e trabalhou ali até me fazer gemer seu nome. Seus olhos não saíam do meu corpo, e no final do banho eu me enxuguei e vesti meu roupão. Sabendo que com tantos olhares indecentes seria totalmente inútil vestir roupas.

Edward agora ia além daquele rapaz doce que fez amor comigo pela primeira vez. Ele era meu homem, e queria me satisfazer por completo.

Deitei na nossa cama e ele desamarrou meu roupão. Seu corpo ainda estava úmido, o que foi completamente refrescante quando me abraçou. Edward começou a me beijar entre os seios, e foi para as axilas. Ele lambeu e eu comecei a rir, sentindo cócegas.

–Para! – pedi.

–Muito sensível. – ele reclamou, dando beijos separados e lambendo.

–Por que você faz isso? – perguntei.

–Porque você é cheirosa, ué. – ele revirou os olhos – eu adoro seu cheiro.

–Você é tão estranho. – murmurei.

–Ok.

Ele riu, pegou um prato de frutas na escrivaninha ao lado da cama e me olhou.

–Sobremesa? – perguntei.

–Uhum. – Ele pegou uma cereja e colocou na minha boca, sorrindo.

–Humm, muito boa. – mastiguei e ele riu, vindo beijar meus lábios.

–Meus lábios de cereja. – ele mordeu meu lábio superior.

–Meu galanteador. – eu sorri.

– _Galanteador_. Você é uma peça.

–Então. – dei uma uva na boca dele e resolvi falar. – na minha concepção do futuro você vai ser um médico ridiculamente bem sucedido, eu vou me formar e ser professora, mas vou continuar ajudando na clínica também. Porque nós vamos voltar em algum momento e eu vou querer te ajudar. – eu olhei para ele, que acompanhava pensativo, por algum motivo. – E serei tratada com respeito por seus pais, e vamos construir nossa própria família.

– Ok. – ele me beijou, tentando desviar o foco do que eu falava, um pouco triste de novo. – então vou ser fodão no seu sonho, ham?

–Acho que sim.

–O que vai ensinar? – ele tirou meu cabelo do rosto.

–Literatura, na universidade.

–Hum, fodona. – ele riu e eu mordi meu lábio, passando o dedo no sinal do seu pescoço. – e iria me dar quantos filhos nesse seu pensamento aí?

–Sei lá. Um? – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

–Porra, Isabella... que mão de vaca. – ele passou a mão no cabelo - Quatro. – e riu.

–Quatro? Não. – fiz uma careta. -Acho que seria só um. Um menino.

–Hmm nesses seus sonhos, não iríamos parar no primeiro, te garanto. – ele desceu o rosto e beijou meu seio direito. – duas meninas, dois meninos.

–Você é louco? Nem queria ter filhos e agora quer me ver de barriga quatro vezes?

–Mudei de ideia por hoje. – ele começou a subir em cima de mim, beijando meus seios.

–Dois. – segurei seu rosto para falar, porque parir quatro estava fora de cogitação. Mesmo que de brincadeira. – e só depois que eu me formar.

–Ah... pode apostar. – ele riu sarcasticamente, colocando um morango na minha barriga e me chupando. – tomou seu anticoncepcional?

– Sim. – respondi, franzindo o cenho.

–Bom, se não o primeiro ia vir hoje mesmo. – ele piscou e mordeu o morango no meu umbigo.

– Não, sem chance. – eu ri.

–Estou brincando. Eu... ainda acho que não tenho talento algum pra isso. Sei lá, não combina comigo.

Algo bizarro aconteceu. Ao ouvir aquilo, senti uma pontada de... tristeza? Sim, tristeza. Pelo que, exatamente, eu não sei. Em todo caso, eu também não estava pronta.

–Nem eu penso nisso. – falei depois de pensar. – Quer dizer, ainda nem comecei a faculdade.

–Setembro está logo aí, seja lá onde for estudar, com transferência de matrícula ou não. – ele colaborou com a mudança de assunto.

Distraí-me olhando para seu peito, seus pelos dourados davam um ar completamente viril a ele. E eu adorava aquilo. Edward reparou e fez o mesmo comigo, em pleno golpe baixo.

–Que caloura mais linda. – ele piscou e eu sorri, tímida. – adoro que ainda fica vermelha de vergonha.

–Parece que algumas coisas nunca mudam. – olhei para baixo e o vi completamente ereto.

–Nunca. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e se deitou por cima do meu corpo, abrindo minhas pernas. – eu te amo demais.

–Também te amo. – suspirei ao sentir que ele penetrou de uma só vez.

A chama voltou.

Ele estava absolutamente faminto.

E eu, também.

Quando ele pensou que ia dormir e descansar direito, eu o acordei.

Três horas da manhã e um fogo infernal.

–Hmmm, o que você quer?

–Mais. – falei empurrando seu ombro por cima do meu.

–São três da manhã. – ele abriu um olho para espiar o relógio.

–Vamos... eu por cima. – sugeri no seu ouvido.

–Ai, ai... no que eu te transformei? – ele esfregou os olhos, sorrindo enquanto despertava.

–Sua concubina – me virei para cima do seu corpo, sentando na sua cintura e sussurrei ao seu ouvido, antes de lamber sua orelha.

–Ai, meu Deus... – ele abriu os olhos, me olhando torto. – você bebeu alguma coisa lá embaixo?

–Não. – eu ri.

–Você era virgem quando te conheci. – enquanto ele falava, eu sentei direito montando nele e segurando nos seus dois ombros. – como desabrochou rápido. – ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura para controlar meus movimentos.

–Culpe somente meu sonho de agora.

–O que fazia nele? – ele perguntou olhando meus seios.

–Isso. – comecei a rebolar e ele mordeu o lábio, sorrindo ao perceber que não tinha saída.

–Ai, caralho... – ele murmurou quando eu acelerei os movimentos do meu quadril, e aproveitou quando teve a chance de colocar as duas mãos bem apertadas no meu bumbum, me puxando com força contra seu corpo. Eu sorri de boca aberta.

Meu doutor era o melhor. Nunca provei ninguém, mas nem precisava. Tive certeza que _ninguém _seria tão bom comigo quanto ele. Muito menos na cama.

Ele quase sempre segurava me esperando, mas dessa vez não teve jeito. Edward gemeu, me puxando para mais perto ainda. Não sei como ele conseguiu sentar, mas o fez. Estávamos cara a cara, e ele praticamente me atacou, deitando meu corpo sobre o dele, inclinado na cabeceira da cama.

Os beijos logo voltaram.

Dois ofegantes se amando no meio da noite.

–Isso é tão bom... – sussurrei ao seu ouvido, e ele agarrou minha bunda, ficando completamente dentro de mim. – gostoso. – eu pisquei, e ele sorriu.

–Espero que esteja melhor do que no seu sonho doido. – ele beijou minha boca.- agora fode, gostosa.

Eu ri em silêncio. Edward cafajeste quase não aparecia. Não sei o motivo ao certo, mas ele ficava constrangido de falar bobagem comigo na cama, o que era completamente inesperado porque no dia-a-dia ele me chamava de idiota, escrota, chata, etc. Tudo na base da brincadeira, é claro.

Aproveitei aquela visita inesperada e mordi sua orelha, ele então desceu os lábios pelo meu pescoço e subiu uma mão na minha nuca, enquanto a outra continuava na minha bunda, apalpando o máximo que podia. Eu estava quase lá, e quando ele mordeu meu lábio inferior, foi fatal. Gemi alto no beijo, liberando, mais uma vez, _tudo _o que ele queria.

Olhos bem fechados, boca aberta de prazer.

–Você me deixa louca... – confessei.

–Finalmente confessou. – ele sorriu, me beijando e me socando de leve no seu colo.

Eu revirei os olhos, fazendo bico. Ele mordeu meus lábios de novo.

–Quem fala.

–Ah, eu sei que te deixo louca mesmo. – ele riu, provocando e eu apertei seu braço.

Minha mão escorregou, porque estávamos molhados de suor.

–Convencido. – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

–Deita aí. – ele me ergueu, apontando pro meu lado vazio na cama.

–Não. – falei fazendo charme, jogando meu cabelo pro lado.

–Vai, obedece seu marido. – ele riu e eu balancei a cabeça.

–Não casamos oficialmente ainda. – rebati, com cara de metida.

–Pra mim aquele valeu tanto quanto o próximo.

–Ah, claro. – eu ri.

–Tô falando sério... eu não seria capaz de casar se não fosse contigo. – ele falou com o rosto grudado no meu, me dando selinhos. – Preferiria morrer a ficar sem você. – pude notar seu olhar ficar triste novamente, tanto quanto durante a semana, apesar da luz fraca do abajour. Eu percebi o tom que ele tinha na voz e tratei de mudar aquilo ali mesmo.

–E eu não ia querer casar tão cedo com mais ninguém, Edward. – apertei os olhos e deitei ao seu lado. Ele tentou sorrir, me olhando. – ia arrancar o cabelo dela se você fizesse isso comigo. – olhei para ele, rindo e o puxando pra tirar aquele seu olhar.

–Alguém ia ficar uma bruxa careca. – ele riu, e eu também, segurando nas suas costas enquanto ele deitava por cima de mim e levantava minhas pernas em seus ombros.

–Para de falar sobre ela. – fiz cara feia e ele sorriu, pegando um pêssego da noite anterior, no prato ao lado da cama.

–Ciumenta. – ele deitou sobre meu corpo novamente e colocou um lado da fruta na minha boca, me fazendo tirar uma mordida.

–Não é... o problema é que você é meu. Meu salvador, meu doutor, meu amigo. – comecei a contar com os dedos e ele balançou a cabeça, descendo os beijos. – meu namorado, meu noivo. – beijou meus seios e os cheirou até minhas axilas, depois começou a chupar cada um, deixando seus dentes me marcarem e eles enrijecerem. Depois beijou descendo até minha barriga. Minha voz foi ficando cada vez mais apertada, sentindo sua boca indo lá. – meu marido, meu noivo de novo. – ele piscou e se ajeitou com a cabeça no meio das minhas pernas. Edward esfregou a fruta em mim e depois me lambeu por completo, tirando os pequenos pedaços que ficaram no meu corpo. E, claro, me incendiando por completo com sua língua. Definitivamente, aquela era eu com saudades da nossa lua-de-mel. –quase marido de novo. – mordi o lábio inferior, sorrindo sozinha.

–Você fala muito. – ele observou, sorrindo completamente cafajeste enquanto me saboreava.

–Eu não... – sussurrei.

–Meu café da manhã. – ele sorriu, passando a língua por completo. Eu olhei para ele ainda com cara de boba, e ele completou. – vamos, quero beber seu mel.

Ele não precisava fazer esforço. Tudo ali cheirava a sexo. Sua língua me explorou por alguns instantes, me chupando como se eu fosse sua fruta, enquanto sua mão agarrava meu peito.

–Porra. – me estremeci.

Eu tinha Edward por todos os lados. Eu era muito fácil quando estava com ele. Nos afogamos de amor. Nós dois, porque eu contraía e ele enlouquecia.

Tudo de novo, como nos primeiros dias de casados.

Acordar com carícias e seu braço enorme segurando minha cabeça para beijá-lo. Correr nua pela casa, literalmente fugindo da besta que eu despertei. Amar no chuveiro, na mesa da sala, na pia da cozinha, no escritório dele.

E prontos para trabalhar.

Edward não queria me ver partir.

–Vou sentir sua falta. – ele falou, enquanto abotoava a calça e eu fechava minha blusa branca de cetim. Seu olhar já dizia tudo: ele queria que eu ficasse.

–Eu também. Mas eu preciso ir...

–Queria que ficasse. – ele me interrompeu, olhando sério para mim. – Nós já passamos tanto tempo juntos, sabemos como funciona.

–Eu_ preciso_ ir, Edward. – segurei sua cabeça entre minhas mãos. – Carlisle vai ficar bravo. Alice também.

Ele então fez bico, me imitando.

–Falta uma semana, e então serei sua pra sempre. – sorrimos e o beijei. – Na alegria e na tristeza... estarei contigo – tentei pela última vez decifrar seus olhos, sem sucesso.

–Vou te esperar.

–Venho passar mais um dia ou dois, se quiser. – consenti.

–Fim de semana. – ele pediu.

–Vou ver se meu pa... – de repente, me travei. Segunda vez que acontecia. Olhei pra baixo, confusa, e Edward sorriu, levantando meu rosto.

–Ele vai deixar se você pedir com jeito. – Edward piscou, e eu o abracei. – não tenha medo de falar... ele zela por você como um pai mesmo.

–Eu sei. Por isso sinto que devo ficar com ele por enquanto, entende?

–Entendo. No domingo a tarde, então. Te levo na segunda à noite.

–Tá. – balancei a cabeça. – olha, eu vou querer aprender a dirigir.

–O que? – ele riu.

–Todos ficam me levando de um lado pro outro. Não tá certo isso não.

–Que bom que eu tenho um seguro. – ele riu.

–Machista. Alice sabe dirigir.

–Ah, então é isso. – ele mexeu no cabelo, quase desarrumando o que já estava impecavelmente no lugar. – vamos ver isso adiante, tá?

–Tá. – levantei.

* * *

Tivemos que lidar com os olhares julgadores quando chegamos à clínica, é claro. Quando terminava cada atendimento ou tarefa, Edward vinha me espiar na ala infantil. Toda hora. Era seu novo passatempo favorito na clínica. Os dias passavam e a saudade aumentava, dava para ver. Ele me prendia na sua sala no horário de almoço só para ter um tempinho comigo, e na sexta-feira quase se descontrolou quando eu fui trabalhar de saia.

–Pronto, não vai sair mais. – Edward fingiu esconder a chave, após trancar a porta.

–Eu preciso ir! Edward, para! – avancei em cima dele para pegar a chave na sua mão. Ele sorriu e agarrou minha cintura. - Carlisle vai nos matar se souber que estou trancada aqui!

–Está tudo pronto? – perguntou enquanto me apalpava por cima da saia.

–Ainda não, estou terminando minha bolsa. Alice fica entrando no quarto, eu tenho que prestar mais atenção nisso.

–Cuidado. Ela não pode saber. – ele falou eu meu ouvido, antes de beijar meu pescoço com tesão.

–Eu escondi. Ela não vai ver. – eu mordi meu lábio inferior. – Edward, temos que almoçar.

–Eu sei. Eu quero te almoçar hoje. – ele me sentou à sua mesa, levantando minha saia na nossa frente e abrindo minhas pernas. Eu, claro, corei.

–Para! Estamos no trabalho! – sussurrei.

–Está na _minha_ sala, aqui _eu_ mando. – ele brincou. – só um pouquinho, vai. – ele pediu, cobrindo meu rosto de beijos. – Você não queria fazer aqui? Me pentelhou por várias vezes. Então aproveite a oportunidade.

Eu desisti. Porque era muito mais fácil assim. Dei o que ele queria, e pedi também.

–Senta na sua cadeira.

–Pra que?

–Quero provar.

–Provar...? – ele me olhou torto.

–Cala a boca e senta logo... feche os olhos. Temos trinta minutos. – fiz bico e ele obedeceu, transtornado com a confusão mental. Porque Edward também me dava o que eu queria, mesmo fazendo charme e mantendo a pose.

Ajoelhei-me no chão e desabotoei sua calça. Edward abriu os olhos de novo, com completa surpresa pelo que viu que eu ia fazer. Ele quase riu de susto, mas eu fiz uma cara de brava e ele se desculpou com as mãos, fechando os olhos novamente.

–Você nem sabe fazer isso. – ele sorriu ironicamente, confuso e de olhos semicerrados. Eu o olhei fazendo cara de desprezo, e sorri.

–De repente, aprendi. Verdade ou desafio? – perguntei.

–Desafio, porra, é claro. – Ele riu ironicamente. - Depois dessa...

–Deixa pra lá. – revirei os olhos, e ele fechou os dele, esperando.

E eu não quis mais saber.

Todo resto da minha inocência ficou para trás, se é que não já havia acontecido antes, lá atrás, na lua-de-mel. Ele era saboroso. Meu homem. Grande, forte e quente. Pude sentir que ficou mais rígido do que o comum, antes de murmurar alguma coisa quando eu mordisquei de leve. Ele esticou a mão e colocou na minha cabeça, me incentivando, e eu sorri por saber que tanta leitura erótica teve um uso, afinal. Um uso_ bem _salgado, por sinal.

–Edward? – Dr. Masen bateu à porta.

–Sim, senhor? – Edward berrou, enquanto prendia o fecho da calça e eu consertava minha roupa. – merda! – ele falou baixo, rindo comigo.

–Vou ficar no banheiro! - -sussurrei saindo dali com um tapinha na traseira enquanto ele abria a porta.

–Tudo bem por aqui, filho? – Dr. Masen inspecionou com os olhos correndo pela sala.

–Sim, senhor.

–Não foi almoçar? – eu ouvia do banheiro, enquanto me arrumava e lavava a boca.

–Não, senhor. Estava cochilando um pouco. – eu podia ouvir Edward bocejar e ri sozinha. Ele estava bem acostumado a mentir.

–Vá almoçar, meu filho. – ouvi os passos dele entrando na sala e fechei a porta do banheiro sem fazer barulho.

–Não estou com fome. Fiz um lanche, senhor.

Eu ri sozinha, pensando que Edward definitivamente aplicou sua dose sagaz de ambiguidade na fala.

–Viu Bella por aí?

–Não, senhor. Eu apaguei um pouco.

–Vou procurar por ela.

–Tudo bem, daqui a pouco eu saio.

–Certo. – ouvi a porta abrir novamente.

E eu saí do banheiro, rindo, e, antes mesmo de chegar na sala, falei despreocupada.

–Acho melhor ver se as crianças estão bem, essa foi por pouco.

Quando meu campo de visão encontrou a sala, eu gelei. O Dr. Masen estava fechando a porta, mas era a do armário. E a tonta pensou que a área estava limpa. Edward me olhou sem ação, praticamente me xingando com os olhos. Carlisle nos olhou torto, um de cada vez, calculando a cena. Pelo menos estávamos vestidos e ele não viu nada que representasse uma prova concreta, pensei.

–O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou indignado. Eu fiquei com a garganta seca na hora. – Bella?

–Eu vim perguntar se Edward não queria jantar hoje na sua casa. Pensei que não tivesse problema, _pai._ – Foi tudo o que eu pensei na hora, tudo o que poderia prender a atenção e desviar o foco de algumas perguntas. Por mais doloroso que ainda fosse chama-lo assim.

–Não há problema algum. Pode aparecer, Edward. – ele me olhou e sorriu de lado.

Mas tão logo eu pensei que estava livre, ele nos olhou novamente, cerrando os olhos desconfiados.

–Por que a porta trancada?

Edward me olhou como se perguntasse, "É, por que? ME SALVA." Percebi que ele ia levantar a mão para esfregar o cabelo de nervoso, e eu resolvi mentir.

–Eu que tranquei, porque vi que ele estava dormindo. Não queria que ninguém atrapalhasse. E ia ao banheiro, mas ele acordou e ficamos conversando. Saí do banheiro agora. – nunca falei tão firme. Não pisquei, não gaguejei, e até sorri, como se a acusação muda fosse um absurdo.

Carlisle apenas nos olhou de novo e consentiu, saindo da sala.

–Jantar às oito. – ele ia saindo, e se virou, sério. – E sem portas trancadas, pela milésima vez, Edward.

Eu respirei, liberando toda a tensão quando ficamos a sós.

–Fala demais! – Edward reclamou, me levando para a porta. Ele parecia completamente borrado de medo, e eu ri.

–Mas consegui um encontro extra! – murmurei. - Te vejo às oito. – pisquei e ele balançou a cabeça, saindo da sua sala completamente sem graça.

Doce ilusão achar que Carlisle tinha engolido a história. Depois de preparar o jantar inteiro, me arrumei e entrei na sala dele para pedir permissão para dormir fora de novo, no domingo.

–Nem pensar, Bella.

–O que?

–Bella, não é certo vocês ficarem tão próximos assim... quando ele ainda está de casamento marcado.

Olhei para ele por alguns instantes e aquilo, por mais resolvido que estivesse para mim, doeu. Ele não sabia direito dos planos que Edward estava fazendo, e no mínimo se arrependia agora da nossa reaproximação, pois achava que ele e Rosalie realmente iam casar, já que nada foi oficialmente desmarcado até então. Mas segredo é segredo, e eu não iria arriscar nossa futura fuga agora. Deus sabe o que meu pai iria fazer caso soubesse o que estávamos prestes a cometer. Tive que engolir aquilo.

–É exatamente por isso que quero ficar com ele enquanto der, Dr. Masen.

Ele me olhou franzindo o cenho. De pai para doutor. Decepcionante para ele, aposto.

–É só um dia, por favor. – pedi, tentando meu ar mais convincente possível.

–Vamos ver isso amanhã, Bella. Ele já está chegando, aproveite a noite primeiro.

–Certo. –respondi bufando, mais irritada do que nunca.

* * *

Tentei esconder minha decepção quando desci para atender a porta. Alice e Emmett colocavam a mesa enquanto eu ia abri-la. Edward trouxe um bouquet de flores para mim, o que foi um a graça, mas Dr. Masen não gostou muito da ideia. Estava sério, e Edward cochichou querendo saber, antes de entrar na sala.

–Ele não deixou, não é?

–Não...

–Que pai rabugento você foi arrumar agora... – ele sorriu, enquanto acariciava meu cabelo sutilmente.

–Eu estou puta da vida.

–Quer saber? Deixa, meu amor. - ele riu. – Agora falta muito pouco para ficarmos juntos, e então seremos um. Podemos esperar. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido, antes de cumprimentar meus novos irmãos e pai encrenqueiro.

E assim o jantar se resumiu a elogios, pegadas e carícias na minha perna debaixo da mesa, e uma tromba quilométrica da minha parte.

Antes de sair, Edward me disse novamente para não ficar chateada, e que eu ficasse atenta durante a semana, pois daríamos uma "escapadinha" ainda antes da formatura. Ele estava falando sério.

Não conseguimos de cara, pois a marcação do Carlisle estava forte na porta da sua sala. Mas na véspera da formatura, ele estava em plantão. Alice saiu comigo para pegarmos nossos sapatos para a festa.

O vestido já estava escolhido, iria com um azul marinho rendado. Alice que escolheu, é claro... na verdade, ela queria que eu fosse de vermelho e com um generoso decote, mas eu felizmente pus pé firme que o azul era a melhor escolha. Assim que saímos da loja do centro, decidimos olhar algumas vitrines.

De repente, eu senti um beliscão na minha traseira, e foi tão ultrajante que quase gritei no meio da galeria.

–Porra! – e, para sua sorte, eu vi seu rosto antes de dar uma tremenda bofetada.

Edward.

–Fica dando mole com essa redondinha durinha por aí... – ele riu-se.

–De nada, Edward. – Alice limpou a garganta, tentando não rir e balançando a cabeça.

Eu olhei torto para os dois. Alice por fim revelou que disse a ele onde iríamos estar naquele dia e horário, e eles combinaram o encontro. Não foi a toa que ela escolheu uma galeria tão afastada na cidade para vermos nossos sapatos.

–Você não presta, Alice...

–Ei, de nada para você também. Vou ao cinema, vocês se resolvam. Nos vemos em três horas.

–Quatro. – Edward suplicou, e eu fiquei perdida no meio da conversa.

–Estou perdendo alguma coisa? – perguntei, completamente confusa.

–Tchau, divirtam-se! – Alice saiu toda sorridente e saltitante para a bilheteria do cinema, e Edward me puxou pela cintura para acompanha-lo.

–Onde nós vamos?

–Um lugarzinho do outro lado da rua. – ele riu maliciosamente, e na hora eu entendi.

–Edward... nós só viemos pegar os sapatos. Carlisle vai suspeitar se não voltarmos logo.

–Em primeiro lugar, isso tudo foi planejado, minha cara. Em segundo, ele está na clínica e só volta de noite, então relaxa, nem vai saber. Em terceiro... eu faria amanhã mesmo, quando você estivesse vestida, pois soube que você vai estar uma gata de azul... mas não podemos nos atrasar. Amanhã você vai conhecer meus pais.

Senti um frio no estômago com a lembrança do quão importante e tenso seriam os próximos dias. Ele percebeu.

–Fica fria, vai dar tudo certo. Só... não crie expectativas. Agora vem relaxar um pouco comigo, minha deusa?

Tão convincente que nem precisava pedir. Não esperava parar em um hotel de esquina naquele dia, mas definitivamente não podia negar.

–Com todo o prazer...

Foi ótimo dar uma escapulida. Alice viu dois filmes, afinal.


	19. Chapter 19

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

_******O E-BOOK DESTA FIC JÁ ESTÁ SENDO VENDIDO PELA AMAZON! CONFIRA (RETIRE OS ESPAÇOS) E AMANHÃ, 19/11, ANIVERSÁRIO DA AUTORA, ESTARÁ DISPONÍVEL DE GRAÇA! DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ, SÓ NO NATAL!: **_**_www .amazon. com .b r/Mem%C3%B3rias-Ali ne-S-A-ebook/dp/B012JU2MOU_**

**_***TENHO DUAS NOVAS FANFICS, "TOGETHER. FOR SURVIVAL." E "OWEN YOU NOTHING (JURASSIC)". CREIO QUE QUEM GOSTA DE MEMORIES, IRÁ CURTIR. SÓ QUE É COMÉDIA ROMÂNTICA! O CASAL ORIGINALMENTE SERIA BEWARD TAMBÉM, MAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA RESOLVI MUDAR PARA O CASAL DO FILME O QUAL FAZEM PARTE MESMO. FICA A DICA, VOCÊS VÃO SE AMARRAR! MAS LEIAM PELO NYAH (USER _****_ .br/u/455478/)_****_, SOCIALSPIRIT (_****_ .br/perfil/memoriestod_****_) OU WATTPAD (_****_ user/StacyStewart251_****_), POIS MEU PERFIL AQUI PRECISA SER CONSERTADO, NÃO QUER SUBIR CAPÍTULOS NOVOS. _**

_*****_**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 18/11/2015! _**

**_*CONFIRA AS NOVIDADES DE "MEMORIES" NO FACEBOOK! ACESSE: _****_groups/ 1573235672964131/ (SEM ESPAÇOS) E CURTA NOSSA PÁGINA:_** **_www . facebook memoriasaga (sem espaços)._**

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**19\. TEMPESTADE ELÉTRICA (FINALIZADO)**

A todo momento eu tentava esquecer aquilo, não levantar falsos testemunhos, e dar a ela alguma alegria em meio a tanta tristeza. Aquele dia não ia sair tão fácil da minha mente. Aquela conversa foi abominavelmente essencial para eu tomar mais uma decisão sobre o meu futuro.

– Boa tarde, Sr. Laurant.

–Boa tarde, Cullen. Como vão seus pais?

–Devem estar bem.

Olhei para o delegado sem saber exatamente o que ele queria, já que me fitava tanto.

–O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntei, incomodado.

–Na verdade, gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com o senhor.

–Comigo? Sobre o que?

–Eles.

Eu tinha muito que fazer, mas tive que marcar uma reunião na minha sala. Não era todo dia que um delegado tinha algo a falar contigo. Bocejei de tédio, mas resolvi atende-lo antes de ir para casa.

–Lembra quando perguntou sobre os pais do menino que está aqui, o JK...

–Jacob?

Ele confirmou. Eu esperei que continuasse a falar, mas sua cara me deixou com mais dúvidas, na verdade. Odiava aquela enrolação.

–Então... o que tem eles?

Laurant me encarou misteriosamente. Após alguns segundos, pegou sua pasta de arquivos e a colocou fechada sobre a mesa. Eu o examinei e comecei a não entender mais nada. Estava simplesmente à minha mesa, com ele, e uma bolsa misteriosa entre nós. Continuei a olhar, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

–Tudo o que sabemos está aí.

Eu então tomei a liberdade de abrir sua pasta, pois aquela conversa estava ficando muito estranha. Ao pegar o primeiro recorte de jornal, vi uma foto de um homem conhecido. Na notícia, dizia "Carpinteiro desaparecido". Era o pai de Jacob. Olhei a data do recorte, era de alguns meses atrás. Fiz uma rápida conta mental e notei que correspondia, talvez, ao período quando salvei o menino e pai. A notícia era de um jornal provavelmente de algum bairro, em La Push.

Peguei as outras notícias, todas de pessoas desaparecidas. A maioria era de Washington, mas várias, não.

–Eu não entendo. O que quer dizer?

–Você deve saber. – ele olhava para mim fixamente, com os cotovelos apoiados à mesa, mãos cerradas no queixo, enquanto eu era interrogado. - Vamos até o fim nisso.

Eu continuei olhando as notícias e alguns dados criminais junto com fichas, tentando entender o que aquilo tudo significava.

Algumas fotos eu reconheci. Eram de corpos mutilados que foram levados ao hospital para análise. Outras eram fotos de feridas de vítimas da estrada. A estrada da zona vermelha onde Isabella estava quando a encontrei.

Olhei até o final, quando achei, por fim, duas notícias de mais de dez anos atrás. Uma falava sobre a morte de um menino. A outra, de uma mulher. Eu os reconheci na hora. Eram os dois que morreram junto de mim, quando criança. Os dois casos que me traumatizaram pelo resto da vida, mas que também foram responsáveis pela minha carreira.

Laurant ainda me olhava, e eu tentava desesperadamente conectar aquilo tudo.

–Então a polícia descobriu quem está por trás disso?

O delegado se aproximou de mim, como se quisesse cochichar algo óbvio.

–Acho mesmo que seus pais devem me procurar, já que têm uma grande dívida com esse estado. – ele gesticulava apontando a largura da pilha de papeis. - Não concorda comigo, Edward Cullen?

Eu continuava sem entender, mas minhas mãos gelaram involuntariamente.

–O que exatamente eles sabem disso?

Laurant ajeitou todos os documentos na mala e a fechou, sempre me encarando, como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo que eu não fazia ideia.

Ele então levantou, vestindo sua faceta normal novamente, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

–Apenas diga a eles para acertarem logo suas contas comigo... e então a pasta sumirá para sempre.

Eu estava paralisado.

Ele não podia estar falando sério.

Eu provavelmente preferiria não entender aquilo.

Fim de expediente e fui para minha casa.

Sem ninguém com quem conversar, sem _ela _para me abraçar, deitei e minha cabeça era martelada com flashes daquela conversa inesperada.

Por uma fração de segundo, vi as sombras dos meus pais. Lá, com armas em punho. De longe, pois eram covardes desde aquela época.

Estava prestes a ser submetido ao tratamento psicológico mais feroz e desumano que poderia sofrer, sendo seu filho.

Foram... eles.

Eles apagaram tudo o que eu vi.

Acordei ensopado, diversas vezes.

Até o dia em que ela voltou para mim, e me tirou daquele círculo vicioso.

Eu a prometi que seria um homem perfeito, e iria honrar minha palavra.

Minha doce Isabella, a razão do meu viver, voltou para meus braços.

Agora, passados dias, eu só precisava de mais um. Um dia para conta-la sobre minha dolorosa lembrança. Minha dolorosa suspeita. E a mais dolorosa das hipóteses. Eu, que já era profissional de longa-data para em reprimir sentimentos, optei por guardar aquilo tudo comigo.

Mas Isabella já me conhecia como a palma da sua mão... e percebeu meu incômodo. Tentei ao máximo me esquivar e aproveitar o tempo que tinha com ela, pois sabia que em breve minha vida poderia virar um verdadeiro inferno.

Eu precisava estar bem para _ela._

–V-você está linda de matar, Isabella. – eu estava fodidamente atordoado, e simplesmente sorri. Fazia algum tempo que não gaguejava assim. Precisava agradecer à Alice, depois, pois sabia que ela planejava deixar Isabella a mulher mais linda que todos já viram.

Estava ao lado de fora do salão esperando Carlisle, Alice, Emmett e ela, que ficou surpresa ao ver que em vez de estar dançando ou até com Rosalie, estava no tempo, como um alienado, querendo sua companhia.

–Você é o pinguim mais sexy que já vi. – por fim ela retribuiu, sorrindo, e eu tentei beijá-la, mas acabamos dando apenas um selinho para não me sujar de batom. Edward, novo advogado de smoking impecável e batom, seria o fim de carreira.

Quando a abracei, senti que seu coração mal podia se controlar. Isabella contou que não conseguiu dormir na noite anterior, após receber um olhar cauteloso da Alice antes de irmos para a pista de dança do salão Magestic, local da minha festa de formatura pela droga do curso de Direito.

Isabella e eu fomos os últimos a entrar. Não preciso dizer que, apesar de todos os problemas, estava muito feliz e ansioso também.

–Meus pais devem estar chegando, nunca aparecem na hora. – bufei, desajeitado com a gravata, e ela sorriu.

–Tudo bem, dá tempo de pisar no meu pé um pouco. – ela provocou.

–Você está alta hoje... não se atreva a pisar no meu. – brinquei.

Logo encontramos Rosalie e Jasper, seu irmão que retornou do exterior. Alice ficou completamente sem graça quando o encontrou. Isabella e eu rimos ao vermos Rose com Emmett, e Alice com Jasper na mesa do . Os pais deles chegariam com os meus, a curiosidade da minha hóspede adorada acabaria, e eu estaria a um passo de ser feliz acabando com essa farsa. A mesa dos meus pais, aliás, estava vazia. Era isolada das demais, como se estivesse destinada a pessoas intocáveis. Os fodões cheios de não-me-toques. Não pude fazer nada, a não ser dar de ombros quando ela avistou o local, e a puxei para dançar. Sem medo do seu salto. Eu estava animado no salão, e só parei logo porque vi o carro dos meus pais chegando pela vidraça.

–Eles chegaram. – falei, parando de rodopia-la.

–Ai, meu Deus! – ela exclamou, o que me fez rir pelo seu nervoso.

–Ei, nossa última dança, minha dama. – sugeri, puxando sua mão quando ela já ia sair dali. Isso daria tempo deles chegarem e sentarem à mesa.

E nós realmente tivemos nossa última dança. Inexplicavelmente, parece que tudo foi armado, pois a música era "All I Want Is You". Sim, tudo o que eu queria estava exatamente à minha frente. Não era o status ao meu redor, não era o dinheiro da minha família, não era um nome a zelar. Era apenas ela, Isabella. Plantei um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios, já que a luz escura do salão ofuscava nossas sombras e havia dezenas de casais fazendo o mesmo ali.

–Eu te amo, Edward. – ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido, com medo de alguém ouvir. Eu sorri porque a essa altura, devíamos nos despedir daquele sentimento quase sem sentido que fazia nos escondermos do mundo. Sentimento de receio que _eu _criei para ela infelizmente.

– Também te amo, Isabella. – retribuí, ao seu ouvido, e a olhei firme, em meio à luz azulada do salão. – Me prometa.

–O que? – ela olhou, sorrindo.

–Que vai me amar independente do que acontecer.

–Eu já te amo, Edward. – ela riu timidamente, e eu apertei sua cintura contra a minha.

–Prometa que vai me amar, na saúde e na doença, e te darei um anel de brilhantes. – fingi um tom mais sério, aproveitando meu porte de "pinguim", como ela disse.

–Eu prometo que vou te amar por todos os dias da minha vida, Edward. E você já me deu um anel de brilhantes... – falou ao meu ouvido – e ele é lindo, mas eu te amo de graça - e piscou, sorrindo para mim.

–Você é a minha vida, Isabella... não viveria sem você. Entende bem o que eu quero dizer? – reafirmei.

Não eram somente palavras. Era a mais pura e absoluta verdade. Sem ela, seria inviável continuar nesse mundo. Cada pessoa se mata do jeito que quer. Alguns bebem. Outros fumam. E outros, se apaixonam.

–Ei, não vai precisar. Eu vou contigo, vou cuidar do que é meu até o inferno, se for preciso. – dessa vez, ela pareceu incomodada com o que eu disse. Não era a primeira vez que eu mencionava que morreria sem ela, e ela reagiu assim. –Você é meu. – ela me apertou contra seu pequeno corpo esculpido. Era minha princesa linda.

Olhei para ela e lembrei do primeiro dia que a vi, tão debilitada, tão morta e distante. Eu a tornei viva novamente, eu e meu amor, sentimento que nunca tive, ajudaram a curar sua dor e trauma. Agora ela estava ali, pronta para ficar comigo, independente de qualquer circunstância. Era foda me sentir amado por alguém com ela, linda em todos os sentidos e disposta a largar tudo por alguém tão vazio quanto eu.

–Me promete uma coisa também? – ela pediu, suavemente.

–Qual é o seu desejo, minha cara? – eu poderia ser o mestre dos desejos, mas a verdade era que eu seria seu escravo, se ela pedisse.

–Seja sempre verdadeiro e transparente comigo, porque eu amo ver sua alma.

–Prometo, e prometo que verás minha alma todas as noites. – sorri ao seu ouvido, e ela corou, o que ainda era mágico considerando toda nossa história. – pode corar, eu gosto disso.

–Nem estou corando, você não conseguiria ver por essa luz escura. – ela deu de ombros, e eu ri, depois de tocar sua covinha no queixo.

Desfizemos nosso eterno abraço.

–Vem comigo. – segurei sua mão.

–Edward!... – Isabella puxou meu braço, hesitante.

–Calma, hoje vou te apresentar como colega de faculdade, ok?

–Ok...

Pude notar como Isabella estava tensa. Sua mão estava fria, o que não era nada comum. Passamos pela mesa do Dr. Masen, que estava distraído conversando com Emmett. Alice nos viu e sorriu, e pude perceber seu olhar traçando uma linha entre nós até a direção da mesa dos meus pais.

Respirei fundo e começamos a andar devagar. Isabella parecia apreensiva demais. Tudo o que nos separava da mesa fatal era um dos vários portais de vidro, milimetricamente arrumados como se fossem o Coliseu, e dezenas de mesas de outros convidados, além dos passantes de pé, conversando e bebendo entre os formandos. Enfim, muitas coisas.

Quando a uma certa distância já dava para ver a mesa deles, eu a preveni. Sei lá, às vezes ela ia querer analisar antes de se aproximar.

–Vê? Ele é o de cabelo negro e comprido. Ela é a ruiva de cabelo cacheado.

Isabella acompanhou meu dedo, e os achou, apesar da distância que ainda estávamos.

Senti sua mão apertando a minha, e ela ficou subitamente pálida, totalmente sem expressão.

–Você está bem? - a segurei firme pelo braço, e Alice, que via tudo, se aproximou de nós ao notar que paramos para Isabella se repor.

–Só fiquei tonta. – ela estava branca como uma folha de papel.

–O que houve? – Alice perguntou, sem entender.

–Ela precisa de água. – pedi a Alice, apontando para o garçom que acabava de passar por nós. Ela logo veio com o copo, e Isabella bebeu.

– Esse salão está abafado mesmo. –ela abanou Isabella, que parecia ter melhorado após se hidratar.

–Vamos sentar? – segurei firme em suas costas, e ela parou antes mesmo de começar a andar.

–Não, está tudo bem. Vamos ver seus pais. – sua expressão continuava em branco, e eu não entendi muito bem aquela palidez inexplicável.

– Meu amor, você precisa sentar. – tentei convencê-la, mas Deus sabia como ela era teimosa. Sentindo minha aflição, Alice ofereceu ajuda.

–Vamos, descanse um pouco e eu dou uma força, sou sua irmã desde que nasceu. – ela riu-se, apesar de não ser a hora mais apropriada para piadas internas. Isabella estava séria demais.

Alice podia não ser parente de sangue dela, mas já a conhecia muito bem para saber o quanto ela devia estar nervosa prestes a conhecer meus pais, ainda que nem fosse sua apresentação oficial ainda. Ela não sabia de nada do que irámos fazer, pelo menos até onde Isabella me contou. Apenas sabia que não haveria casamento algum com Rosalie.

–Eu já estou bem, parem de drama vocês dois. Que merda! – Isabella reclamou, e então a soltei.

Ela era teimosa mesmo, e não ia arredar os pés dali se não fosse para seguir até a mesa dos Volturi. Quando ela já estava bem mais corada, achei que dava para ir. E então fizemos nosso trajeto como três amigos. Gentilmente a apoiava, segurando em suas costas. Alice estava ao seu outro lado, então nada daquilo iria denunciar.

Conforme nos aproximávamos, eu percebi que Isabella ainda estava estranha. Palidez e abatimento voltaram. Algo estava errado.

–Quer desistir ou voltar? – perguntei ao seu ouvido.

–Não. – ela respondeu firme, ainda olhando para eles.

A distância diminuía cada vez mais, e a expressão curiosa de Isabella foi dando lugar a uma grande e assustadora incógnita. Pude notar que sua respiração estava pesada, mas ela pareceu se controlar bem repentinamente.

Por fim, chegamos a dois metros, e eles me viram.

–Ora, ora, quem está aqui. – Meus pais levantaram e me cumprimentaram rapidamente.

–É, é, o "advogado". – falei ironicamente, mas acho que eles não pegaram o tom, como Isabella poderia entender. A olhei rapidamente e sua expressão era de alguém os encarando para bater.

–Parabéns, Edward. – minha mãe disse, brevemente, antes de me abraçar rapidamente. Com certa distância, é claro.

Eles rapidamente olharam para Alice, que certamente conheciam, e confusos para Isabella. Foi então que eu tomei as rédeas do negócio.

–Bem, essa é nossa antiga amiga Alice, filha do Dr. Masen.

–Ah, mas é claro. Boa noite, Alice. – meu pai tentou parecer cordial na frente da outra jovem estranha. Minha mãe sorriu brevemente para ela, mas parecia estar mais preocupada em caçar uma taça de vinho.

–E essa é minha amiga da universidade, Mary. – por algum motivo, deixei escapar seu apelido em vez do nome, e Alice me olhou surpresa, junto com Isabella, que mantinha seu olhar totalmente vazio, me julgando em silêncio.

–Oh, mas vejam só... Prazer, minha jovem Mary. – o porco riu ao balbuciar seu apelido, o que me deixou desconfortável por ela.

–Prazer, senhor e senhora Volturi. – Isabella declarou, completamente sem expressão. Eu devo ter arqueado minha sobrancelha exatamente como ela faz comigo, mas não podia perguntar absolutamente nada.

–Bom, acho que vou dançar. Vem? – Alice notou a expressão de Isabella, que passou completamente despercebida aos olhos dos meus pais, já que eles não a conheciam.

–Sim, claro. Até mais, Sr. e Sra. Volturi.

–Até, minha jovem. Creio que Edward deva aproveitar com vocês, nós não vamos demorar muito.

–O que? – perguntei, sem entender.

–Seu pai tem uma reunião de negócios. – minha mãe disse.

–Quieta. – ele reclamou, completamente grosseiro, na frente das duas moças. – bom, preciso resolver uns assuntos. Perdão, meu filho, mas creio que irá se divertir sem nós. Você sabe como fazer isso sozinho.

–Vou. – ri sarcasticamente, pois aquilo era incrédulo. Depois de me obrigar a estudar numa área que eu não queria, eu ter sido o melhor aluno da turma, mesmo sem ser minha escolha, ele não ficaria na formatura do próprio filho por uma reunião de negócios? Me segurei para não mandar os dois se ferrarem. – Quer dizer, a festa está perfeita, certo? – completei.

–Mal pode esperar até amanhã, meu filho.

–Como? – perguntei, confuso com o que ele quis dizer.

–Ah, esqueça. Aproveite a festa, Edward. – ele riu sarcasticamente e sentou-se enquanto minha mãe pegava duas taças de champagne, me fazendo olhar para Alice e ela ficou tão confusa quanto eu. – as alianças já estão compradas, aliás.

Alice, eu e Isabella estávamos em choque com toda a mecânica daquela decisão. Isabella era a mais perplexa.

–Ok, preciso sair daqui.

Na teoria, o noivado com Rosalie não seria no dia seguinte. Eles não iriam viajar no dia seguinte. Eu não tinha compromisso algum no dia seguinte. Então tudo soou sem sentido, a não ser que... não, não poderia ser. Engoli minha saliva gelada e grossa, com a remota possibilidade do que aquela mensagem poderia significar.

Isabella, essa ainda estava sem ação, completamente séria. Comecei a achar que ela estava passando mal, e então tentei segurá-la pelas costas novamente, mas ela se esquivou, se despedindo e saindo de fininho com Alice, aproveitando a desculpa da dança.

Eu deixei aquele comentário do meu pai passar, até que encontrasse Rosalie para saber se em algum momento ela abriu a boca a respeito de qualquer assunto. Apesar da possibilidade, me mantive calmo. Atuar era preciso enquanto eu não soubesse o significado daquilo tudo.

No momento, entretanto, quem me preocupava mais era Isabella. Tão logo estávamos fora do salão, me aproximei dela novamente e ela se esquivou.

– Está bem? – perguntei, atrás do portal de vidro onde antes estávamos.

–Me deixa, eu quero ficar sozinha. – ela murmurou, pálida novamente e quase caindo.

–O que aconteceu? – insisti.

–Me deixa, por favor... – ela falou branca, enquanto Alice a ajudava a sentar no banco marfim na entrada do salão de dança, também sem entender.

–Beba isso. – insisti, pegando um copo d'água em uma bandeja que passara por nós, rumo ao salão de convidados.

–Eu não quero droga de água nenhuma! – Isabella empurrou o copo longe. Eu, que já estava confuso, agora não conseguia entender absolutamente nada. – Alice, podemos ir pra casa? – e começou a chorar.

–Bella, o papai não pode ir agora, não dá para esperar um pouco?

–Eu quero ir embora. – Isabella começou a falar com lágrimas nos olhos.

–O que está acontecendo contigo? – perguntei, firme. O fato dela não me dizer era uma droga. Aquele comportamento não era nada normal, e o mais próximo de Isabella raivosa que já estive antes, foi há algumas semanas... e eu definitivamente não queria mais voltar naquele dia.

Ela simplesmente não me respondeu.

–Tudo bem, a gente vai. Te levo pra casa. –Alice falou, mesmo sem entender, e eu achei aquilo muito confuso.

–Alice? Não. – falei.

–Edward, deixa, eu vou com ela. Você fica, precisa ficar. É sua formatura! – Alice falou em sua voz estridente de tão fina. Ela não queria chamar atenção para nós, o que estava ficando difícil na medida que o salão ficava mais cheio, pois Isabella era a única pessoa com cara de que estava morrendo ali.

–Pegue meu carro, eu depois vou com seu pai pegá-lo na casa de vocês.

–Não quero ir no carro dele! – Isabella declarou à Alice, e eu a olhei torto, sem entender.

–Bella... só vamos nós, acho melhor irmos no carro do Edward mesmo, não vou dirigir o do papai. Ele vai ficar bravo e não vai entender nada!

Ela acabou se conformando, o que era bizarro, se comparado ao seu comportamento de até trinta minutos atrás. O que aconteceu, eu não sabia. Tentei ligar os fatos, mas que fatos eu poderia ligar? Ela começou a ficar pálida antes de irmos falar com meus pais. Eles não a trataram tão mal. Eu esperava piadinhas se comentasse sobre sua adoção, honestamente, mas nem isso eu fiz. Ela não bebeu muito, só uma taça de champagne e essa parecia mais água do que bebida. Eu não pisei em seu pé. Rosalie não apareceu perto de nós, estava muito mais interessada no Emmett e na pista de dança, enquanto Jasper recebia os recém-chegados pais e disfarçava para olhar Alice toda vez que ela estava em seu campo de visão. Eu não olhei para nenhuma mulher a não ser Isabella.

Ou seja, não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas o melhor era deixa-la ir, pois comecei a desconfiar que se aborreceu com algo que lembrou. Só podia ser isso, ou o ciúmes por não ter sido de cara apresentada aos meus pais como minha namorada. Pelo tom que ela me respondeu, e do jeito que fugiu da minha mão, eu tinha algo a ver com o princípio de surto dela.

Quando Alice se afastou para falar ao Dr . Masen que iria embora porque Isabella estava indisposta, eu fiz minha última tentativa da noite.

–Não vai me dizer o que houve? – perguntei, após me abaixar para ver seu rosto enquanto ela ainda estava sentada. E ela simplesmente me encarou, de rosto fechado.

–Eu não tenho mais nada para falar contigo. – declarou, e aquilo foi como uma facada no meu peito. Ela não podia estar falando sério.

–Por quê? – perguntei, mas ela não teve tempo para responder. Alice voltou com o Dr. Masen, querendo levar Isabella para alguma sala sem barulho e examiná-la. Eu, obviamente, fui atrás, mesmo sendo um intruso.

–Sente-se, Bella. – disse o Dr. Masen, após acharmos uma pequena sala fora do salão de dança, entre o banheiro e os vitrais da parede.

Ele verificou sua pressão, 11/9. Eu já imaginava que estava baixa. Viu seus olhos, e ela se incomodou com a luz.

–Eu só quero ir pra casa... – ela disse chorando, após a checagem.

–Tudo bem, vá com Alice, preciso ficar até a cerimônia, vai acontecer logo. Tem certeza que não quer dizer o que está acontecendo?

–Não. – ela olhava para o chão, e sua expressão era de raiva, tristeza, tudo junto e misturado. – Alice pode voltar depois, é só me deixar em casa e...

–Oh, não! – Alice a consertou. – Eu vou ficar contigo.

–Eu irei acompanha-las, senhor. – Jasper se ofereceu. Ele falava pela primeira vez, e Alice o olhou, sem graça.

–Então certo. Sabem onde ir se ela precisar e...

–Sei onde fica o hospital. – Jasper interrompeu o Dr. Masen

Eu, que ainda esperava alguma resposta, passei a chave do carro para ele, e não conseguia desviar os olhos dela, que agora parecia mais assustada ao ouvir minha voz.

–Vou pegar o carro logo que acabar. – informei.

–Aproveita a festa, cara. Deixa que eu levo as duas. Se acontecer algo, vamos cuidar dela.

–É... relaxa, Edward. Daqui a pouco será um Advogado oficialmente. – Alice tentou sorrir, mas estava tão confusa quanto eu. Ela estava conosco desde a mudança brusca de comportamento de Isabella.

Jasper me felicitou e Alice se aproximou para fazer o mesmo, antes de saírem.

–Ela deve ter lembrado de alguma coisa, Ed. Ou ouviu alguma coisa desagradável. Fica frio, vou cuidar dela. – Alice comentou ao meu ouvido.

Ela sabia dos problemas de Isabella. Em todo o tempo que recebeu minha amada em sua casa, as duas provavelmente tiveram muito tempo para falar sobre o que ela lembrava do seu passado até então. O próprio Dr. Masen conversou com Alice e Emmett, antes de receberem Bella em sua casa, sobre sua saúde e amnésia momentânea. Se não a conhecesse, poderia jurar que ela realmente era tão filha do Masen quanto os outros dois. Eles não faziam nenhum tipo de distinção, até mesmo porque eram adotados também. Não que isso importasse. Carlisle pode até ser atarefado, mas com certeza deve ser um pai excelente. Eu sentia falta de morar com Isabella, tudo naquela casa e na cabana me lembrava ela, mas sabia que ela estava em excelentes mãos, e isso era sempre um conforto.

Com duas felicitações, restava ela. Isabella levantou totalmente apática da cadeira, e quando eu pensei que finalmente pudesse se aproximar para me cumprimentar, dar um abraço, ou o que fosse... ela simplesmente passou por mim como se eu nem estivesse ali. Senti-me um merda, uma sombra. E só piorou ao vê-la se despedir do Dr. Masen.

–Até mais. – ela declarou, sem usar a palavra "pai". O negócio realmente devia estar sério pro lado dela.

–Até mais, Isabella. – eu falei quando ela já saía pela porta. Em vão. Ela não se virou, nem me respondeu.

O mais absurdo foi ver o Dr. Masen desconfiar de mim, sem sombra de dúvidas.

–O que aconteceu aqui? – ele perguntou com as mãos para cima e torcendo os ombros, completamente confuso.

–"O que aconteceu aqui?" O senhor só pode estar brincando. Eu não faço a mínima ideia.

–Vocês discutiram?

–Se discutimos? Porra, claro que não! – a essa altura, eu já havia perdido a paciência. Se tinha alguém que estava confuso e afetado diretamente pela mudança repentina de humor de Isabella, esse alguém era _eu_. Apenas eu. E aquele questionamento veio fora de hora.

–Cuidado com a boca, rapaz.

–Perdão, eu... não sei o que houve com ela. Estávamos indo conhecer meus pais, e ela começou a ficar esquisita. Depois ficou mal, como o senhor pôde ver.

–Deve ter ficado nervosa. Bem... – o Dr. Masen levantou em direção à porta. – você tem um canudo para pegar. Vamos, Edward.

–É, eu sei.

Honestamente, nem estava pensando nisso. Creio que nem meus pais, pois não paravam de olhar o relógio durante toda a cerimônia.

Era desapontador saber que a pessoa com quem eu mais me importava, de quem eu mais precisava de apoio por saber de toda a minha história, além do Dr. Masen, é claro, foi a única que me virou as costas antes mesmo da primeira hora de festa passar. Eu só queria saber o motivo. Eu só a queria ao meu lado.

O que deveria ser um momento memorável em minha vida foi um fiasco. Uma graduação que eu não queria. Uma vida e trabalho que eu não queria. Uma festa que eu não queria, com gente que eu não queria ver, e que na verdade nem fazia muita questão de estar lá. Meus pais foram embora tão logo se certificaram de que eu estava com a porcaria do canudo do diploma na mão. Sem mais delongas, sem mais vestígios de felicitações. O mais irônico foi que eu sabia, de fato, que eles só esperaram até ali porque a cerimônia foi antecipada tão logo o estranho episódio de Isabella terminou. Se fosse mais tarde, duvido que ficassem. Na mesa ao lado, tentando conversar sobre qualquer bobagem com Rosalie, tentei ficar o mais calmo possível. Não havia muito o que fazer. Ela percebeu a ausência de Isabella e tentou perguntar, mas só consegui responde-la quando fomos até a porta do salão de dança. Apenas uma tentativa falha de justificar o injustificável, disse que Isabella teve um mal-estar.

–Ok... mas está tudo certo para daqui a dois dias, não é? – ela perguntou, agora no salão de dança, e eu me calei. Me calei porque realmente eu não sabia qual era o problema da Isabella.

–Não é, Edward? – ela insistiu, franzindo o cenho.

Podia observar a uma certa distância o Dr. Masen e Emmett conversando à mesa, ao olhar para trás, e dei a única resposta que poderia naquele momento.

–De minha parte, sim. – falei sinceramente.

–Ok. – ela concordou, sem entender muito bem e, por isso, arqueando a sobrancelha mais ainda.

–Como está com Emmett? – tentei mudar de assunto, e avancei no salão com Rose. Porque eu me propus ser um tremendo ator, e minha atuação seria foda, inclusive com direito a dança. Ou quase isso. Não, eu não precisava de tanto.

– Bem... ele já sabe o que deve saber, e está nas nuvens. – Rosalie disse, sorrindo com alguma memória.

–Bom para vocês.

–Saúde? – ela pegou uma taça de champagne para mim e outra para ela. Ela mesma brindou, pois eu segurei apenas para ser cordial. Não tinha absolutamente nada para comemorar depois daquele fora.

–Acho melhor fazer isso. – Rosalie me abraçou e fingiu dançar comigo.

–O que você está fazendo? – eu continuava parado, praticamente sendo guiado por ela.

–Tem alguém de olho na gente. – ela disfarçou, indo comigo para longe da entrada do salão. – Tem um sujeito que fica de olho na gente o tempo inteiro, e já o vi lá em casa conversando com nossos pais, Edward.

Inacreditável. Eu queria mandar aquela primeira taça para o inferno. Mas já que o inferno parecia bem familiar, logo minha taça viu o milagre da multiplicação. A noite tinha sido um fiasco e eu queria esquecer daquilo. Nem Rose sabia o que meus pais planejavam, mas ela estava certa. Tinha alguém de olho na gente.

Ela nem se importava, estava em outro plano de espírito. Alguns dias antes, a levei na casa do Dr. Masen, ocasião em que ela finalmente pediu Emmett em namoro. Hilário, mas eficaz. Ficamos todos por lá, já que não podia dormir com Isabella por ordens do seu "novo velho"... e Rosalie foi até o quarto dele, onde ficaram em silêncio, "conversando". Depois de mais de uma hora, Alice subiu e voltou vermelha, cochichando com Isabella que a porta do quarto de Emmett estava fechada e ela ouviu risadas. As duas riram também, tão logo ouvimos barulhos vindo do segundo andar da casa. A sorte dos dois era que o Dr. Masen estava no hospital. Ele certamente interferiria naquela pequena diversão, ou não daria o mínimo espaço para a visita de Rose ao quarto de Emmett acontecer. Bem, tudo estava tão errado para os dois, e no fim parecia que ia dar certo.

O tempo parecia se arrastar, mas finalmente chegava a hora de ir embora. Meus pais já haviam se mandado. A família de Rosalie pensava que Jasper ainda estava na festa conosco. Mal sabiam do seu destino.

Quando o Dr. Masen e Emmett finalmente resolveram ir embora, este último viu que eu não estava puro. Emmett me observou durante a noite e perdeu as contas das taças que passaram em minhas mãos.

–Exagerou, meu chapa? – perguntou baixo enquanto caminhávamos atrás de Carlisle, perto do seu carro, com Rosalie.

–Estou bem. – falei quase tropeçando no meu próprio pé. Eu geralmente não ficava sem controle com tanta facilidade, mas naquela noite, não consegui me frear. Talvez fosse um sinal do meu subconsciente me preparando para algo bem pior que ainda estava por vir.

O brutamonte só sumiu do nosso pé quando pegamos o carro para ir embora, e viu que Rose estava em nossa companhia.

Todo o trajeto em silêncio, de olhos fechados e apenas batucando no banco da frente, enquanto era observado cautelosamente por Emmett e, por vezes, Carlisle. Deixaram Rosalie em casa, no caminho. Somente fui interrompido uma vez.

–Pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes hoje, Edward.

–Obrigado, senhor. Mas creio que não será necessário.

–Por favor. Saiu de uma festa, está tarde. – Dr. Masen insistiu.

– Meus reflexos são ótimos. – ri sarcasticamente, fechando os olhos rapidamente para despistá-los.

– Creio que não está em condições de dirigir mais hoje, Edward. – ele falou firme, após parar o carro na frente de sua casa. Eu não prolonguei a discussão. Emmett me olhou pelo retrovisor, dando de ombros e concordando com o pai.

Quando entramos na casa, um leve desapontamento. As luzes da sala de estar, da sala de jantar e da cozinha acoplada à primeira estavam apagadas. No meu imaginário da estrada, esperava vê-la ali no sofá, com ou sem Alice, vendo alguma porcaria na TV como duas típicas irmãs. Eu tropecei no tapete e fiz algum barulho, de forma que chamou a atenção de Emmett, quando ele tirava a gravata.

–Cuidado aí, cara! O pai não vai te dar outra colher de chá se você não passar nesse teste. – ele balbuciou. –Aproveite e amanhã resolva logo esse seu lance com a Bella.

–Eu não estou bêbado. – insisti, esfregando o cabelo. – que porra de teste?

–Ele nunca deixou nenhum homem ou mulher dormir aqui antes. Nunca trouxe uma mulher para cá. Você é um tipo de convidado V.I.P. – ele bateu amigavelmente no meu braço.

–Não faço questão de dormir aqui, só queria falar com Isabella antes de ir.

–Edward? – Alice desceu as escadas se encolhendo no roupão. –Não façam barulho!

–Olha, vou te emprestar umas roupas pra dormir. Vê se não vomita nelas nem nada assim, falou?

Emmett passou por Alice na escada, e ela veio perto de mim. Seu olhar, eu não poderia deixar de notar, era bem diferente daquele da festa. Se antes ela parecia preocupada e perdida como eu, agora estava muito mais para desconfiada.

–Preciso conversar com ela, Alice.

–Edward... – Alice falou devagar, num ar estranhamente inseguro. – agora não é hora.

–Eu esperei três horas pra isso, Alice! – falei incrédulo, provavelmente elevando a voz sem perceber. Três malditas horas nunca se arrastaram tanto na vida.

Foi o suficiente para fazer Carlisle passar pelo corredor novamente, de rabo de olho, certamente prevendo que eu poderia subir à força. Alice sorriu para ele, disfarçando para meu próprio bem.

–Meus parabéns, Edward! – disse antes de me abraçar amigavelmente e falar ao meu ouvido. -Espere até amanhã. Vocês dois precisam descansar antes de...

Funcionou, ficamos sozinhos novamente.

–Eu preciso vê-la, Alice. Pelo menos isso.

–Edward? Vá por mim... não é a hora certa. Bella não quer conversar com ninguém, está super grossa. – ela me soltou e caminhou até a escada.

–Por quê? - minha voz soou incrédula, porque aquilo tudo era ridículo e eu nem sabia a raiz do problema. - Que merda é essa que está acontecendo?

–Ei, calma, ok? – Alice me repreendeu apontando o dedo. – ela simplesmente disse que não está bem para falar com ninguém. Tomou um banho, um tranquilizante e está tentando dormir. Te aconselho a fazer o mesmo. – ela declarou antes de sentir o meu bafo mais perto – exceto pelo tranquilizante.

–Merda! – pensei alto demais, e ela ouviu e me reprovou arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.

–Vamos, Edward. Vocês precisam descansar hoje.

E só me restou aceitar a oferta do Emmett. Depois de um longo banho tomado, ele e Carlisle tentaram me convencer a ficar no quarto de hóspedes do primeiro andar, mas desistiram quando perceberam que eu iria ficar no sofá da sala de estar mesmo. Emmett subiu e seu pai tentou, em vão, me acalmar.

–Vamos esperar até amanhã para saber o que há com Bella, filho.

–Eu não entendo. – repeti, enquanto olhava para a janela perdido, ainda tentando refletir.

–Edward, nós sabemos que Bella está passando por uma fase complicada, com mudanças repentinas e sérias perdas. Eu não sei o que se passou exatamente, mas sei que deve ter a ver com sua memória. Ou simplesmente foi algo que aconteceu na festa. Precisa ter paciência e entende-la.

–Eu sou paciente, senhor. Aprendi a ser.

– Sim, eu sei, filho. E admiro o seu progresso, também.

–Eu aprendi a ter paciência por causa dela. – falei, certamente em tom embriagado.

A essa declaração, Carlisle não disse nada.

–Mas como eu posso entender que a pessoa mais próxima a mim esteja me dando um gelo sem motivo algum? Quer dizer, Bella é minha melhor amiga. – me consertei.

–Aí é que está a questão. Você diz isso porque algo passou despercebido para _você_, Edward.

–Eu sabia tudo sobre ela e, de repente, não sei mais nada.

–Não esqueça que além do seu trauma, ela tem algo primordial para deixa-lo confuso, Edward. – ele tentou me animar, enquanto levantava e batia amigavelmente no meu braço antes de subir. – ela é uma moça. Acha que nunca fiquei perdido com Alice? Ainda tem muito que aprender sobre esse universo paralelo, o feminino. Com o tempo, irá me compreender. Seja com Rose, com Bella, ou outra mulher.

Ah, claro. Ele, o solteirão molha-calcinhas de meia idade, querendo me dar conselhos sobre as mulheres. Como se sua tentativa não fosse falha por si, ele ainda fez questão de me lembrar daquele casamento. Eu, que estava esgotado, resolvi não corrigi-lo para não entrar no mérito da questão. Simplesmente dei boa noite e voltei para minha introspectividade em direção a janela da sala, com o cobertor sobre as costas. Nem que quisesse conseguiria dormir.

Lá pelas três da manhã, ouvi sua voz. De longe, mas ouvi. Tinha certeza que era Isabella, chorando baixo. Havia uma segunda voz e só soube que era Alice pois ela era a única mulher na casa além da minha hóspede. Ela parecia tentar acalmar Isabella, que soluçava como nas várias vezes em que dormia comigo. Ela provavelmente teve um pesadelo, e eu não podia subir porque, pateticamente, ela parecia ter criado esta barreira. Se não fosse assim, a essa altura, Alice já teria vindo me chamar. O choro demorou mais de trinta minutos. Eventualmente parou, e a casa estava em silêncio novamente.

Às quatro da manhã, eu não aguentava mais tanta vontade de vê-la. Subi devagar como se fosse um moleque tentando assaltar o vizinho no meio da noite.

Quando eu estava a um metro da porta do seu quarto, fui repreendido por Alice.

–Edward! Não faça isso!

Ela balbuciou enquanto se aproximava na ponta dos pés, vindo de uma direção que parecia ser do seu próprio quarto, carregando uma pequena caixa de lenços, me tirando de perto da porta de Isabella como se eu fosse uma ameaça à sua segurança.

–O que você ainda está fazendo acordado? Será possível! Vocês precisam dormir!

–Eu ouvi o choro dela.

–Sim, ela teve um pesadelo. Eu estava tentando não dormir, mas cochilei. Ela está com febre, vim beber uma água.

–Eu quero vê-la, Alice.

–Você não pode! Ela acabou de apagar, eu dei a outra metade do tranquilizante. Papai vai me matar se souber, mas ela precisa dormir, estava como um zumbi parada olhando a janela perto da cama!

–Eu não vou acordá-la, só quero vê-la, por favor, Alice. Eu preciso pelo menos olhar para o rosto dela ou também não vou dormir.

A venci pela insistência. Alice bagunçou os curtos cabelos e concordou, finalmente.

–Ok! Você não vai acordá-la. Só espiar. Certo?

–Certo.

Alice abriu a porta devagar e assim que percebeu que Isabella estava apagada, fez sinal para eu me aproximar. Conforme prometido, não fiz barulho algum. E assim vi sua serenidade pela última vez.

Cabelos desarrumados, sem maquiagem, pálida na meia-luz do abajur, e completamente encolhida na cama, como se não estivesse nem coberta com duas mantas. Punhos cerrados em defesa sabe-se lá do que, cenho franzido, e respiração profunda. O rosto, enorme, denunciava o choro. Sim, foi um pesadelo. E eu não poderia ajuda-la. Não mais. Uma tempestade elétrica estava prestes a desabar em nossos corpos.


	20. Chapter 20

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

_******O E-BOOK COM A ADAPTAÇÃO DESTA FIC JÁ ESTÁ SENDO VENDIDO PELA AMAZON! CONFIRA (RETIRE OS ESPAÇOS): **_**_www .amazon. com .b r/Mem%C3%B3rias-Ali ne-S-A-ebook/dp/B012JU2MOU_**

**_***TENHO DUAS NOVAS FANFICS, "TOGETHER. FOR SURVIVAL." E "OWEN YOU NOTHING (JURASSIC)". CREIO QUE QUEM GOSTA DE MEMORIES, IRÁ CURTIR. SÓ QUE É COMÉDIA ROMÂNTICA! O CASAL ORIGINALMENTE SERIA BEWARD TAMBÉM, MAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA RESOLVI MUDAR PARA O CASAL DO FILME O QUAL FAZEM PARTE MESMO. FICA A DICA, VOCÊS VÃO SE AMARRAR! MAS LEIAM PELO NYAH (USER _****_.br/u/455478/)_****_, SOCIALSPIRIT (_****_ .br/perfil/memoriestod_****_) OU WATTPAD (_****_ user/StacyStewart251_****_), POIS MEU PERFIL AQUI PRECISA SER CONSERTADO, NÃO QUER SUBIR CAPÍTULOS NOVOS._**

_*****_**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 30/12/2015!_**

**_*CONFIRA AS FUTURAS NOVIDADES DE "MEMORIES" NO FACEBOOK! ACESSE: _****_groups/ 1573235672964131/ (SEM ESPAÇOS) E CURTA NOSSA PÁGINA:_** **_www . facebook memoriasaga (sem espaços)._**

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

**20\. FIM DO COMEÇO**

Não consegui dormir, obviamente, ansioso para falar com ela. Aproveitei que todos estavam distraídos e recém-acordados, ainda às seis da manhã, e subi. Já não poderia mais esperar.

Ninguém iria me impedir.

Ela não iria sair dali, nem desceu para o café da manhã.

Era a minha chance de falar com ela.

Após praticamente invadir seu quarto, certamente não esperava pelo que estava por vir.

–Edward, desce. – Alice falou, enquanto Carlisle levantava ao lado de Isabella e andava até mim.

Emmett vinha correndo até o segundo andar, quando percebeu que eu não estava mais no sofá e ele falava sozinho enquanto procurava seu reforço para o café matinal.

–Não, eu vou ficar bem aqui. – protestei.

A ridicularidade daquela situação já estava indo longe demais. Eu não havia feito absolutamente nada errado para ser tratado com tanto distanciamento e ignorância por Isabella.

O clima naquele quarto era obviamente pesado, todos se olharam e não sabiam como me tirar dali. Eu continuava sem entender nada, muito menos porque deveria sair dali.

Emmett era forte, mas eu também não ficava para atrás. O Dr. Masen nunca encostou em mim, não seria agora. Alice, coitada, devia ter o mesmo peso de Isabella. E essa, não tinha mais saída.

–Posso saber o que está acontecendo contigo, Isabella?

Seus olhos vermelhos e inchados encontraram os meus e, diferente da noite anterior, ela agora parecia uma selvagem pronta para me atacar. Engoli a seco ao perceber que aquilo. Algo tão raro, logo percebi que era seu sinal de ódio. Já havia encontrando uma Isabella furiosa, emburrada e até ciumenta antes. Mas com ódio, daquele jeito, nunca.

E desejei nunca ter conhecido _aquela_ Isabella.

–Ok, podem sair. – ela falou apática, olhando para o novo pai.

–Tem certeza, Bella? – Alice estava dentro do quarto, quase na porta, fazendo uma barreira invisível com Emmett. Isabella simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, esperando que todos saíssem e fechassem a porta atrás de mim. Ao passar por mim, Carlisle me olhou completamente atordoado.

–Tenha calma. – ele falou baixo e foi o último a sair.

Esperei que ela começasse a falar algo, e seus poucos minutos em silêncio pareciam anos. O olhar estava focado em suas mãos.

Resolvi começar, então.

–O que aconteceu, Isabella?

Sua palavra quase me matou.

–Acabou.

– O que acabou?

– Não quero mais te ver, Edward.

Eu recebi a notícia sem digerir absolutamente nada, e tentei me certificar.

–Não quer mais viajar comigo?

–Não! – ela finalmente voltou a me olhar, parecendo incrédula com minha pergunta.

–Por quê? – tentei soar calmo, mas estava destruído com suas palavras. E o pior ainda não fora dito.

–Por favor, não me faça sofrer mais. – ela colocou as mãos na cabeça desorientada com a conversa. – eu já sei de tudo! – ela começou a se alterar, chorando e tremendo.

–Tudo o que, meu amor?

–Cala a porra da sua boca, Edward! Eu quero ir embora daqui. Aquela farsa acabou! – ela esbravejou.

–Tudo o que? Que farsa? – eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Aquilo não podia ser real. -Você por um acaso quer terminar comigo?

–"Por um acaso"?

Pude ouvir uma risada sarcástica dela como nunca ouvi antes. Aquilo, por si só, já era cruel, mas o fator motivador, esse eu nunca poderia imaginar.

–Foram eles! Seus pais mataram minha família! – ela disparou ferozmente, trincando os dentes em horror ao que saía da sua boca e me atingindo como um míssil desenfreado e estúpido. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar novamente, ela completou. – Eu lembrei de tudo! Eles acabaram com minha família!

–O que...

Todos os sonhos, todos os nossos planos se foram pelo ralo em frações de segundos. Aquilo foi a morte para mim. Não consegui falar absolutamente mais nada. Também não conseguia digerir. Era difícil acreditar. Não por falta de confiança nela, mas pela gravidade. Olhava para ela em horror, trêmulo, como se ela estivesse tirando meus próprios membros, um a um, somente com suas palavras.

_Não!_

Aquilo não podia ser real.

–Eu só fui pegar uma maçã e... – Ela fechou os olhos, relembrando seu terror. -Meu pai primeiro... por trás. Aqueles burgueses malditos... um tiro por trás, e ele caiu sangrando! – ela soluçou, tentando juntar as palavras com coerência - Assustado sem saber, e ninguém sabia. – ela desabou, mais pálida do que nunca. – Abatido como um animal qualquer... como se fosse um verme estrangulado pelo seu pai! – berrou em fúria. - E depois, minha mãe... – ela abaixou a cabeça, lembrando e chorando desesperadamente enquanto balançava para frente e para trás, sentada na cama. – três tiros direto no coração! – continuava, espantada e com as mãos paradas no ar, como se alguém quisesse machuca-la. – e a piranha da sua mãe ria como se aquilo fosse humano...

Enquanto isso, eu ouvia tudo de boca aberta, terrivelmente chocado, com uma enorme dor no peito. – Nem tive tempo de dizer o quanto amava minha mãe... – pausou chorando, e eu a olhava pasmo. -Ela caiu em cima do meu pai e ele fez sinal para eu correr. – Isabella soluçava falando completamente rouca. – E eu os deixei pra trás... – ela balançava a cabeça, e se concentrou na fala novamente. -Não antes de olhar _bem_ para os rostos deles. – Isabella me olhou com toda a ira que tinha dentro do seu corpo. – eu me esborrachei tentando sair dali, mas antes quis gravar muito bem quem aqueles dois eram. Seus malditos pais! – ela berrou soluçando, e sua voz certamente ecoou nos arredores da casa.

Suas palavras apunhalaram a minha espinha e eu não conseguia falar, hipnotizado de tanto horror. Um último berro desesperado saiu de dentro dela e a porta se abriu. Carlisle e Alice entraram quase correndo para acudi-la.

Eu não fazia ideia de nada.

Mas eu também era culpado daquilo.

Meu sangue desgraçou a vida daquela menina.

E eu não conseguia captar aquela notícia.

–Se acalma um pouco, cara!

Não teve Emmett que me impedisse de seguir o meu destino.

Tão logo consegui me mexer, saí daquela casa e peguei meu Volvo. Estava em tamanho estado de choque que nem sabia onde enfiar a chave no carro. Mas eu tinha que sair dali. Naquele exato momento.

Eu precisava tirar satisfações com eles, meus pais.

Aquilo era inacreditável.

Imperdoável.

Inadmissível.

Eu iria confrontá-los e, se precisasse, faria com que eles apodrecessem numa prisão.

Estava desorientado e parei o carro exatamente na porta da minha casa, pois não ia procurar uma vaga certa e gastar nem mais um puto segundo antes de falar o que eu queria lá dentro.

Bati a porta do carro e Stephenie, que estava mexendo nas plantas da sacada da varanda do quarto de convidados, nem teve tempo de chamar meu nome. Passei pela entrada como um canhão pronto para explodir.

Comecei pela sala e a encontrei vazia. Somente minha mãe estava lá, lendo qualquer droga sem interesse algum. Ou seja, a sala estava _realmente_ vazia.

Ia deixa-la pra depois. Primeiro ele.

Apertei meus passos para seu escritório. Ele só podia estar lá. E como tudo era previsível naquela casa, menos o que eu acabara de saber, entrei sem a mínima cerimônia, sem nem bater na porta, apenas quando eu já estava ao lado de dentro. E quase quebrou o vidro fosco com detalhes dourados nas quinas.

Eu estava tão pronto e abri a boca e despejar tudo, mas fui interrompido por ele, levantando rápido e batendo palmas.

–Ora, ora, olha quem finalmente apareceu! O jovem médico.

_Médico._

Por um segundo aquilo quase passou despercebido. Tão logo me liguei, entendi que ele descobriu. "Médico". Ele segurava uma cópia de um registro acadêmico do meu curso de Medicina. Eu gelei, imóvel novamente. Mas nada me impediria de falar o que eu queria.

– Vim aqui para falar de outra coisa.

–"Outra coisa". – ele falou maquiavelicamente. – Ora rapaz, acho que me deve uma justificativa sobre _essa_ coisa.

– Honestamente? Eu estou pouco me fodendo pro que vai falar sobre isso. – ri em tom de deboche, completamente transtornado pelo que eu tinha para falar.

– Você perdeu a cabeça? – ele berrou, após fechar a cara ao notar que eu estava de fato o enfrentando pela primeira vez.

Eu provoquei a besta, e não tinha mais volta. Era a hora de jogar as cartas na mesa.

–Eu não sou mais o menino de dez anos atrás. Não pode controlar os meus passos! – devolvi no mesmo tom.

– Está enganado. Eu sou o seu pai, para todos os efeitos, seu lixo! Você me deve respeito!

– "Lixo"? – repeti baixo, enojado e rindo de paixão daquilo. Realmente era uma das últimas coisas que poderiam me espantar, vindo de meu pai. Seria irônico, se não fosse triste.

–Pensou que nunca iria descobrir? Que iria terminar sem eu saber? – ele ria com as mãos na cintura, e balançando a cabeça. – Você é um moleque. Um maldito moleque malcriado e vai seguir as _minhas_ ordens estritamente! – ele deu um soco na mesa.

– Não vou seguir porra nenhuma. – Minha ira só aumentava, e eu ri alto, em meio a lágrimas de paixão, por todo aquele pesadelo. Ele já havia arruinado a minha vida o bastante. - Prefiro ser lixo a ser um assassino, caralho! – retruquei, sem pensar duas vezes.

Pude ver uma mistura do recente ódio e surpresa em seus olhos, e apenas esperei para ver o que mais aquela figura abominável tinha para dizer. Ele lentamente caminhou em minha direção, passo a passo olhando em meus olhos como se eu fosse mais um verme a ser exterminado na sua vida. Senti repulsa por toda a vergonha que ele me causou e não saí dali.

Quando pensei que era o bastante, ele levantou a mão direita e a fechou no ar. Pude sentir todo o peso do seu ódio na minha face em questões de segundo. Mal ele sabia que o golpe maior não foi esse, e sim o que fez com as vidas dos pais de Isabella. Sangue e dor física não significavam absolutamente mais nada.

– Você não entende, seu moleque. _Eu_ comando uma máquina! Isso tudo é um grande negócio! – ele falava, rindo. A dor de Isabella era a minha agora. – Gostaria de arruinar o nome de nossa família?

– "Nome"? – franzi a sobrancelha para aquele absurdo. – Então agora uma merda de um nome vale mais do que, vejamos, quantas vidas?

– Isso não é da sua conta, rapaz.

–Como não? – berrei no seu rosto. – Acha que por um segundo sequer eu esqueci o que já vi e ouvi? Acha que eu posso viver bem sabendo que meus pais são assassinos?

–Ora essa, que besteira, você nunca viu nada!

– Vocês fizeram uma lavagem cerebral em mim quando nos mudamos. Eu era só um menino, mas nunca fui estúpido! Por isso eu vivia grogue, por isso me colocaram naqueles tratamentos experimentais que só conseguiram me transformar num viciado de merda! Agora tudo faz sentido. Vamos ver, por quanto tempo me enganaram?

Meu pai me olhou enigmaticamente. O mais incrédulo foi sua resposta.

–Ora essa, foi apenas controle de população. – falou despreocupadamente. – Não interessa. Isso é passado.

– Deus do céu! – chorei, incrédulo.

Pouco me importava se homens choravam ou não. Eu era humano. Além dos dois inesquecíveis do meu passado e os pais da minha amada, lembrei de outras dezenas. A família de Jacob. Talvez, todos os que Laurant registrou. Agora estava tudo claro. Aquilo foi um choque irreparável - Isso é segregação e crime bárbaro! Como pode haver justificativa para isso, seu covarde?

– Cale a boca, Edward. Não te devo satisfação alguma. Amanhã mesmo vai tratar de suas documentações para sair desse curso. E não pense que poderá mais sair do meu controle. Eu estou de olho em você.

A suspeita da festa foi confirmada.

Recuei após o tapa na alma. Minha dor só aumentava. Eram eles. Todos esses anos sabendo de mortes injustificáveis na região. E eles faziam parte do índice da forma mais direta possível: eles matavam. Eu nasci numa família de monstros. Eu também era um. Não me restava mais nada. Apenas acabar com minha vergonha.

Ele riu diabolicamente ao voltar para sua mesa, como se tudo o que tivesse dito fosse o mais natural possível.

– Nunca mais ouse me desafiar. Nem pense que agora ficará sem ninguém observando_ cada _passo seu. - O capanga da festa realmente estava nos vigiando. Mas honestamente, estava pouco me fodendo para este detalhe em particular.

Estupefato com as verdades, subi ao meu quarto em choque. Stephenie descia e me viu de rabo de olho quando entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu só queria acordar daquele pesadelo horrível nos braços da minha amada. Quanto mais eu me aproximava do chão, mais a realidade me castigava. Abri meus olhos e vi meu quarto banhado em sangue, fruto do meu subconsciente.

Tudo naquela casa agora fazia sentido. Nunca me senti confortável porque era filho de dois espíritos de porco.

Aquele era o fim. Um terrível pesadelo. Isabella nunca me perdoaria. Nem devia. Eu levantei e fiz minha última vontade. Escrevi para ela. Nada diminuiria a vergonha que eu sentia e a dor que causei, mas era o gesto mais nobre que poderia tomar com ela. Letra pesada, arrastada, triste. Deixei debaixo da cama, pois sabia quem era a única pessoa que iria encontra-la e fazer chegar nas mãos certas, quando tudo passasse.

Assim que terminei, fui ao banheiro e estava decidido. Tranquei a porta, peguei uma gilete e ia começar a lapear minhas veias e cerrar meus pulsos.

Então ouvi a porta do quarto abrir.

–Seu Edward, seu Edward!

Era Stephenie. Não havia como não identificar sua voz, mas o tom desesperado era indecifrável. Por um segundo, avaliei se ela merecia ver aquilo quando a porta fosse aberta. Ela era a única pessoa boa ali dentro. Joguei a gilete na pia.

– Sai daqui, Stephenie!

–Seu Edward! É urgente!

Comecei a cogitar a possibilidade dela imaginar o que eu estava fazendo, então tentei agilizar o processo de uma forma menos chocante . Abri o armário e peguei o frasco de tranquilizante que me acompanhou por anos. Abri a tampa, enchi a mão esquerda e coloquei na boca. Respirei fundo e cerrei meus olhos após ver a imagem da vergonha refletida do espelho.

Pronto para engolir.

–Fogo, seu Edward! Na clínica da vila! Dr. Masen avisou no telefone, meu filho!

Ou para lutar.

* * *

**FIM DE TEMPORADA**


End file.
